White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When Geonet shut down its servers for the second and final time... me and my friends thought that was the end of our Chronicles. The journey we had... the laughs we shared the friends we made. But as the game shut down we find our self in a new world on a continent called Gainos. It is here our Chronicles will live again as we traverse and become the greatest of heroes. Now VERTO!
1. Chapter 1 Chronicles Rebirth

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: Yeap new fic is done aren't you all glad. Now than before we begin a few things first I'd like to thank mpowers045 for the title of this fic. I'd thought I'd be stuck on it forever. Next I'd also like to thank Mr. Unknow for helping me with this fic as he has. Despite his lack of knowledge on White Knight Chronicles he's been a major help and luckily I was more than happy to fill in said information and provide him links to the site he can acquire it from. And finally I will say this fic is based off the Overlord anime an awesome series that makes me wonder if there is a possible guild that can match the might of Ainz Ooal Gown. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

-Lyrics-

" **Special moves/Magic."**

" _ **Wizel."**_

" _ **Knight chant."**_

(Scene Break)

Music Insert

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Mr. Unknow own White Knight Chronicles or Queen's Blade. They belong to their respected creators… now then let's begin this story shall we.

(Start chapter)

White Knight Chronicles Dogma and Geonet2 the DMMORPG born after the end of the White Knight Chronicles Franchise. Utilizing the skill building mechanics and the online servers Geonet the game was well received. It provided players with a new level of freedom allowing it to stand up over other such games.

Here the player character you had constructed in the original White Knight Chronicles Games are revived with new life. The villages and Guild Halls that had acted as a chatroom now have more life in them than ever. They evolved into full blown NPC'S you can customize and order around. What was more notable was the game allowed for simple play mechanics and allowed you to build your towns and halls even further going as far as to connect them to those of your guild mates and friends.

It became a worldwide phenomenon popular for all players young and old. But now... after 13 years of operations our Chronicles was coming to an end.

The scene played out as it showed a battlefield of monsters as large Knight armors stood with MAGI warriors as well as Gigas's to boot. They surrounded three figures as one had a spear weapon called a Hero Spear and a dragon scale shield as he glared at his foes while endowed in his Hero Armor with ebony black hair pulled to a tail, tanned skin, and blue eyes, a female lady in Hachiman set and a magical bow with a glowing magic arrow in hand glasses over her violet eyes and emerald green hair in a small tail that were accompanied by a pair of cat ears and claw like Mark's on her cheeks, and leading them was a young man with messy black hair, chocolate colored eyes, and a fair skin tone who was wearing the Silver Plate, Knights' Cloak, Knights Shield, and the Grace sword.

They were outnumbered and out of their element as leading these foes were a group opposing players from a rival guild. "Let's do this!" The sword and shield wielder called out as it was time to go wild.

They nodded before summoning new items. The leader summoned a white gauntlet for his left arm with a dagger, the spear wielder let loose a lasso belt shaped like a dragon that began to fly around him, while the archer summoned forth a new arrow all of which shared an M shaped rune on them.

 _ **"O Wizel White Warrior wielder of the ancient Sword."**_ The sword wielder chanted follows by the spear user.

 _ **"O Larvain Vermilion Drake Leveler of Ancient lands!"**_ He chanted as the female was last.

 _ **"O Luthia ardent goddess and beacon of the ancient night."**_ She chanted as all of them were surrounded by a magical aura and ring.

" _ **Grant me your power."**_ They all invoked as it was time to pull out their trump card. _**"VERTO!"**_ They called out as the girl grabbed the bow and pulled back on the string causing the rune to flash and open up before she fired an arrow off. The spear user had the belt wrap around his waist where the dragons maw bit down on the rune causing it to flash to life as well, and the leader stabbed his dagger into his gauntlet and held it forth causing the rune to flash and open the shield as the runes image spun around into proper position.

Soon three giants of armor stood two-stories high in their place wielding a sword and shield, a trident, and a magical bow and arrow as they were shadowed by the battle around them. The three titans charged out and began the onslaught against their foes.

(Scene break post battle)

The MAGI began to vanish into pixels after defeat as did the other large armors and the Gigas as standing victorious was the three warriors as around them large Magical glowing arrows began to fade as despite the image the Trio looked quiet heroic facing a small army as they did.

Those days truly were the best...

(Start Guild Hall)

The sword user from before was sitting in his chair in the meeting room now devoid of life as in his vision he saw game icons and the timer for how long the game had left till shut down. Time ticked away as the Guild Hall had been expanded upon since the days of Geonet on White Knight Chronicles 2. Now there were multiple rooms and this Guild used each room to its full advantage. Three of them acted as the basic Shops for accessories weapons armor, general goods, and item binding.

They also had three rooms set aside for other things. One room for quest and bounties, one room for the guild shop, and one room for a Guild bank which was a new add on to this game when it was released. They also had a room like this for meetings as well as one for Guild events, and a throne room called the throne of heroes where he and his two friends sit when a guild war goes on.

He sat alone saddened as this was the last few hours of the game. All the memories all the laughs and adventures ended here. Soon he heard two sounds signaling two of his friends had logged in and entered the hall. He looked and saw them walk in and take a seat as he smiles to them.

"Dilan, Kaguya." The young man in his red armor greeted as he saw his friends walk in.

"Hey Aster." Dilan greeted as he and Kaguya took a seat at the table with him.

"Surprise to see you here especially with the final raw party invite." Kaguya said as Aster smiled a bit.

"Yeah..." Aster said as he sat back. "You know you guys missed Nene earlier but she couldn't stay long." Aster said as Dilan shrugged to this.

"Yeah I guess." Dilan said as this was a somber moment for them. "After this is back to RL 24/7 until they make the new game." Dilan said while Kaguya nodded to this.

"Yeah I still remember when we first formed this guild. We were just a small clan of players and our skills attracted a lot of attention." Kaguya said while she sat there with her friends.

"Yeah rules we had was that each member must have a full time job with a stable income and must be heavy players" Dilan said as this rule allowed them advantages most other guilds don't. They were pay to play players but their members made it seem like they were.

"In a few short hours it all ends." Aster said with a saddened tone to which his friends shared his thoughts.

"Yeah." Kaguya said as she sat there with her friends in sadness.

Soon Aster shot up and slammed his hand on the table clearly upset about this. "It's not fair!" He yelled letting his displeasure known. "We've spent so many hours grinding questing and hanging out here and here we are for the end and no one else shows up! Does all those memories even matter to them!?" Aster yelled to which Kaguya put a comforting hand on Aster even if it's all fake Aster saw it and calmed down. "Sorry... I guess it can't be helped." Aster said sitting back down for a bit.

"Hey guys let's look around and back in it all one last time." Aster said to which everyone agreed for now.

(Scene Break Throne room)

They trio explored it all, their hometowns, and even their hall. Their hometowns were specifically made to have advantage on certain items development. Aster's village specialized on farming with the fields and grape vines set up ad they were and enough workers and such to do so. Dilan had his town set up to have the surplus of ores and minerals and in turn providing them with things to enhance and fore weapons. Kaguya's village is set up for warriors and mages so that way they can have an income for monster found items like hides and teeth.

This allowed their guild to have a stable income of minerals and items for a wide assortment of tools. As they walked about the guild hall they saw the rune for their world map one which they set up to transport to their villages as needed. Good times for all in his opinion but then came another spot their defenses. Dilan had the brilliant idea for combat maids as their last line of defense but Aster argued and wanted Knights of the Round Table. Kaguya compromised with them so they had ladies who were Maids in the Hall but during battles they were knights as their armor had them mistaken for men many times over.

Leading them was the head guard as he stood there as the Hall had two forms. Lodgings and Defense for Lodgings it's pretty straight forward as the Guild Hall is in fact their HQ but during defense when a Guild War is on the hall becomes a Fortress with multiple levels opponents must get through to reach the throne of heroes.

Each level has a boss they must defeat and luckily they had yet to have anyone reach then end. Ironically even as the game was shutting down no one has gotten to the end. "Heh it's funny we never had to use these girls huh." Dilan said as Kaguya smiled a bit.

"Yeah but it's also sad to see." Kaguya said while looking to these NPC's.

"Hey remember this?" Aster asked pointing to a levitating sword in the primary meeting room.

"Yeah we all grinded like no tomorrow for it." Dilan said as they looked upon a sword clearly modeled after the White Knight.

"The sword of Athwan." Kaguya said to the weapon the entire guild worked so hard on.

"Yeap the symbol of or Guilds success, the everlasting victory of, The Soldiers of HOLY." Aster said as he then took the sword and equipped it. The sword wasn't really his go to but the Guild Rule had it so if they were being assaulted during a Guild War he would have to wield it for their defense if anyone manages to make it this far. It's to this day one of the most powerful items in the game created for the Anniversary Event which was where they gotten the Three out of the Five Knights from.

"Well no use wasting time." Dilan said before looking to the butler and maids. "Follow." Dilan ordered as the NPC's did as told before they entered the throne room.

Once inside they saw a long hall with flags hanging about with the emblems of each member who played a pivotal role in their Guilds rose to fame. Though it's the throne room for the Guild it doubled as both an event location and a hall of fame. The trio walked over to the throne and each looked upon their throne and smiled reminiscent of grander days.

"Stand by." Dilan said looking to the maids who then all bowed with the butler and took position.

The trio then each took a seat under their emblems before getting comfortable for a bit awaiting the end of their world. "Hey check her out." Dilan said gesturing over to the girl to the side who was a Farian in an elegant dress. Her race made evident by her antler like horns upon her head.

"Hey that's Fey, didn't Pochimochi make her?" Aster asked as Dilan smiled as they began to open the screen with her data.

"As the highest ranking member of the Throne Guardians she oversees all day to day business within the fortress to ensure everything is met to the Guild Members exact specifications." Kaguya read before looking to her friends. "Yeap definitely his work the guy has an eye for detail." Kaguya said only to glare with squinted eyes at the end.

"Yeap his work Alright he loves contradictory characters." Dilan said as Aster saw it as well.

"On the outside she is an elegant and loyal combatant but inside she is a totally nymphomaniac slut." Aster read aloud before face palming himself.

"Can't blame a guy for his tastes." Dilan said as Aster looked a bit.

"Wanna change it?" Aster offer as he had the sword after all.

"Hell the fuck yeah not like he'll get mad at us for doing it." Dilan said as Aster got to work.

"Ok... what we going to change it to?" Kaguya asked as the keyboard appeared before Aster who gained the administrative power with the sword.

"Hmm Fey is in love with the Dragon Knight Dilan." Aster said as Dilan heard this.

"Hey thanks!" Dilan cheered in response while Kaguya rolled her eyes to this.

"Boys." Kaguya said with a playful tone as Aster laughed himself.

"Yeah we're such dorks." Aster confessed as the three then shared a good laugh before looking to the NPC's before them. Aster then calmed down before looking to the flags before them. "Man now these will just become forgotten relics." Aster said clearly going to miss things here.

"Yeah we each had governing over certain aspects of the Guild, you were always the charismatic one Aster able to rally the troops, Kaguya was our Moon Eye brains able to handle financial and strategic plans, and me I was the guy who gets us out of problems our normal methods fail us at." Dilan said as Kaguya smiled to this.

"It's no wonder they made us Guild leaders here." Kaguya said as the Ninja Archer girl relaxed in her seat.

"Yeah we all worked hard so this place wouldn't be dust." Aster said as he then pointed at the emblems. "That's Wizer, then there's Daito, followed by Emiya-Zero, then Touch-This, myself, Artemis, Dilan, Nene, Mochipochi, Lord Lozer, Mommy-Mina and Kaguya." Aster said pointing out each flag.

"I'm gonna be sad to see this go." Dilan said sitting there.

"Same." Kaguya said but they both knew Aster will be just as sad.

"Hey guys... wanna stay on till the servers shut down?" Aster asked as Dilan shrugged.

"Sure not much to do after this anyway." Dilan said as he sat there.

"Well here's to us and all the good times we had." Kaguya said as they reach pulled a drink of wine from their inventory and toasted the past as they awaited the end.

As they began to feel heavy no doubt for sleep they saw as the minutes ticked away while awaiting the games end.

"I guess this is where our Chronicles end." Aster said as they finally allowed Darkness to consume them.

Unknown to them after the timer hit zero something strange happened... it re reversed and began counting upward from zero to 1. With it a mischievous giggle was heard as the voice then spoke up.

"Here we go again." She said with a smile as wings appeared in the darkness. "VERTO!" She called out as soon an oddity happened.

(Scene Break)

Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan all woke up again in a startle as they looked around. "What the hell?" Dilan asked as Aster spoke up.

"Did the Developers push back the shut down?" Aster asked as Kaguya tried to use her console but nothing popped up.

"The fuck? I can't use the console or contact a GM." Kaguya said as Aster heard this.

"What's going on?!" Aster asked shooting up before a new voice was heard.

"Is something the matter Lord Aster, Lord Dilan; Lady Kaguya" A female voice asked as Aster was wide eyed as he looked with Dilan and Kaguya to the NPC's who were still bowing to him with Fey looked to them with concern upon their faces.

'What?' They all mentally thought as they saw this.

"Lord Aster, Lord Dilan, and Lady Kaguya you seemed bothered what troubles you three allow me to aid you if something bothers you all." Fey offered as something wasn't adding up here.

Dilan and Aster soon felt their well what they assumed to be their dicks get hard but held back by their armor when they saw her bust squeeze together. "No it's just some information at came across." Kaguya said being calm knowing Dilan's main skill was diplomacy. "Tell me does the GM Call function mean anything to you?" Kaguya asked playing their characters roll flawlessly.

"My apologies Lady Kaguya but it does not." Fey said looking down in shame for she failed the heroes who she swore fealty to.

'Wow an NPC is moving and talking like a sentient being, and we're talking to her. Is this a bug or system error?' Aster thought and saw he and his friends had the same though but what had even caused this.

"Please accept my humblest apologies for my naiveté on such information." Fey said bowing in shame to her lords and lady.

"It's ok its only recent information nothing to be concerned over." Dilan said as he smiled to her causing Fey to smile.

"Kind and noble lord Dilan I am unworthy of your kindness." Fey said as no doubt the information inserted to them prior may take a great hold on these sentient NPC's.

"Mordred." Aster called looking over to Mordred and the Maiden Knights.

"Yes milord." Mordred greeted as they knew his information. He was the Knight of Betrayal who struck down his father and caused the fall of his Kingdom. In his guilt and sorrow he went into self-exile to punish himself for his act. He is the Knight of Betrayal, Sorrow, and redemption for he seeks to redeem himself.

"There seems to be something amiss scout around the Guild Fortress and confirm our surroundings. Maiden Knights you will split up and check with our villages ensure all is well with them, after that regroup with Mordred and see if anything outside the villages has changed if any new villages, landmarks, locations, or towns are there we want to know." Kaguya said strategizing on their situation.

'Wow they recognize commands not native to the game.' Aster realized as did Kaguya and Dilan.

'Whatever is going on something had made this real... but the question is how real we talking?' Dilan thought as there was only one way to find out. He had an idea they can't use the message function of access the network so the oy other way was to make the GM come to them. The game had a strict no sexual content rule if Dilan was right if he groped Fey or Kaguya they will be forcibly logged out or contacted by the system administration.

"What are your orders for me?" Fey asked looking to the trio.

"Fey come here." Dilan ordered as this caused a look of joy on the Farian's features.

"At your orders lord Dilan." Fey said overly happy for this as she approached Dilan.

'Wow she smells great... wait smell that was never part of Geonet G2.' Dilan thought as the Farian was in his face. "Fey may I touch you?" Dilan asked as he looked to the NPC.

"Oh of course milord." Fey said as Aster was surprised even more so when Dilan held her hand and felt it.

'Wait a pulse that's impossible... she's supposed to be an NPC run and controlled by an AI system how can this be possible?' Dilan asked as he glanced to his friends.

Kaguya got the message as did Aster and did the same to each other shocked as they felt each other's pulse as well. 'One last test to prove this is fake or not.' Dilan thought as he knew his friends waited with bated breaths. "Fey." Dilan began with a nervous tone as he looked to the NPC.

"Yes milord?" Fey asked awaiting her next order.

"M-may I touch your chest?" Dilan asked nervously as Aster heard the tone.

'Don't blow it Dilan.' Aster thought as he looked to his friend.

"Why of course my lord touch me in any way you like." Fey said presenting her still clothed chest to Dilan as he began to reach for her chest so his hand shook nervously to this.

Aster gulped and just then hand made contact with Fey's chest as she began to moan out from the stimulation. 'Holy crap.' Aster thought as Dilan kept fondling her breasts.

'This is impossible touch, pulse, scent, and even sentient NPC'S had all been impossible to program into games so that excludes all Geonet and game related options of what is happening.' Kaguya said as she knew one thing with Dilan in shock of it all.

"Dilan remove your hands from there." Aster began playing the role for now of a leader.

"Oh sorry!" Dilan cried out as Fey moaned in disappointment of that order a bit.

Aster then decided to take action as they had to discuss this. "Fey go and inform the floor guardians to be on guard. If anyone or anything sneaks in capture then for questioning." Aster ordered but he wasn't done. "I also want you all to have them meet in the 6th level in one hour." Aster ordered as Fey nodded and went to carry it out.

"As the lords and lady commands." Fey said before taking her leave of them.

Once Fey left the trio dropped their act. "What the fuck is going ok!?" Dilan asked as someone had to say it.

"If I knew I'd tell you." Kaguya said parting around a hit as they exited their thrones and tried to think of what was going on.

"Well it seems we can assume the same conclusions despite at how improbable it is it's our best bet." Aster said while looking to his friends.

"That we entered a real world version of White Knight Chronicles Geonet2." Dilan asked which it seemed obvious enough.

"Seems that way but let's gather what we know so far before assuming we're in the Kingdom of Balandor, or in the Dogma age." Kaguya said preferring to see what they do know before assuming anything or jumping to conclusions.

"Ok so we know we can feel, hear, and smell everything here as if it was real and clearly all 5 of our senses work as intended." Kaguya rounded up what they know physically. "We also know that from Fey alone the information created for the NPC's make it so this was their entire lives in a nutshell." Kaguya added on but Aster looked to her.

"But we don't even know if this applies to all of them and we also need to factor in their personalities developing into something that may be against us." Aster added as Dilan looked a bit concerned.

"So if this is all real then this will be something we can't just adjust to on a dime... we have everything about or characters memorized obviously but this isn't like the normal combat system we are used to where we select a command and our avatar's automatically does the rest... and if we die here unless Kaguya can use the resurrection spell in time we die for real." Dilan said as they knew that was a major thing to be concerned about.

"Well before we do anything crazy we need to know what we can do before we do it then we go from there." Aster said which Kaguya nodded to.

"That seems wise for now." Kaguya said knowing for strategic reasons they have to be able to understand their new 'bodies,' and know their limits.

"Then its decided we'll meet at the 6th floor hopefully the guardians for that floor are already there." Aster said knowing they will need those Guardians special skills for this endeavor.

But before they could move Dilan stopped as he realized something. "What have we done?" Dilan said as the duo looked to him.

"Huh?" Aster asked as Dilan then spoke.

"The NPC Mochi-Pochi made... we tainted it without remorse." Dilan said as Aster remembered them putting ow Fey was 'in love with Dilan,' before all of this happened.

"Not a concern to get over it besides if we left her as is we'd be dealing with a whore instead of a love-struck friend." Kaguya said as she made a good point knowing it could have been worse for them. "This will give us a time to test out a few basic items we have to see if they work, first let's head to the warp rune." Kaguya said taking charge to which the guys agreed on this.

(Later Floor 6: Stage of Trials)

The trio arrived at the large coliseum as it may seemed like they were outside but they were in fact in a sort of pocket space. The place was modeled after Greek with the Olympics coliseum as a focus point. They designed this place to not only act as a sort of training space but also where they can utilize mounts and such. With Geonet 2 they had the opportunity to take mounts from a selection of creatures from Horse, unicorns, to even monsters. The only restriction though was that the creature in question must have space on its back to put a 'saddle,' as it were, which meant it had to meet the Avatar's size and height ratio.

Despite Geonet 2 providing much freedoms they still had restriction they must abide by. But it was in this room they had placed two guardians here to not only protect it but also to handle mounts and combat training equipment here. The trio walked out as Aster looked around confused as to a missing pair of guardians.

"Ok if memory serves this room should be protected by Mommy-Mina's Farian's. That woman did have this odd obsession with the badass shota and badass loli crossdressers." Aster recounted as he looked for the twins.

"I personally think she wanted to be a MILF IRL." Dilan said accompanying Aster.

"Ok first of all both of you shut up, second of all gross, and finally remember why we're here. We need to see our limits and see if the others are loyal to us." Kaguya said knowing these people were designed to be loyal to heroic figures who earned their respect as the guild was meant for heroes and such.

Soon as if summoned a figure in a suit of sorts jumped down and spun in the air before landing in a dust cloud on his feet. "Nailed it!" He cheered making a double peace sign but when they looked to 'him,' they realized HE was a SHE quickly enough knowing of their odd friend in the guild.

"Yuna." Kaguya greeted as she looked to the little girl to which she did a small yet happy bow.

"Hello Lord Aster, Lord Dilan, and Lady Kaguya. It's an honor to have the Lords and Lady of All Heroes in the 6th Floor Amphitheater." Yuna said as she smiled to the three leaders. That was another thing about this room as it also served as an Amphitheater for PVP when used.

"Don't worry we will only be here for a little bit." Aster said no doubt testing Yuna on her loyalty.

"You must be joking right? You three are the Great Leader of the Temple of Heroic Spirit there isn't a guardian in the whole of these hallowed Halls who would consider any of you intruders least of all not my brother and I." Yuna said looking up to the trio.

"Obviously." Aster said before he began to look about. "Speaking of him, where is he anyway?" Aster asked looking for the missing twin.

When Yuna realized sit she looked over to the balcony where she knew her brother was located. "Yuto! You're being rude to our Lords and Lady here! Stop cowering and get yer ass over here!" Yuna called out to her brother.

"But Yuna it's so scary, come on!" Yuto called back while Aster saw this with amusement.

"Getting major Overlord Vibes here?" Dilan asked silently as Kaguya nodded.

"Oh yeah/No kidding." Kaguya and Aster said no doubt getting major vibes of that while watching the Farian twins interact.

"We better not be Momon or Ainz in this I'd rather keep the whole heroic adventurer street credit." Dilan added to this as that was agreeable for now.

"YUTO!" Yuna yelled in annoyance and frustration as she glared to Yuto from afar.

"Ok fine." Yuto said shyly before he jumped down and landed safely but messed up a bit.

"Jeez good grief." Yuna said as the tomboy was a bit annoyed by her brother's antics here. The group then saw the boy run over to them carrying a magic staff as opposed to her brother's sword. They saw that like her brother he was a cross dresser himself that made Kaguya wonder what Mommy-Mina was actually like in real life to make her creations like this. "Come on hurry up we're getting old here!" Yuna called out to which Yuto responded with kind.

"I'm hurrying!" He called out before the twins were standing side by side. "Sorry for making you all wait for me." Yuto said as he bowed to the trio a bit.

"Don't worry we were actually hoping you could help us with something." Kaguya said as Aster then drew forth the blade of their Guild.

"No way the Sword of Athwan which also carries the name as the Blade of Heroes! The weapon of this Castle!" Yuna called out as Aster nodded.

"Yes each of the items needed to make it whole can only be acquired through facing the monsters who guard it. But that is only the tip, one must also undergo a trial prior to this battle, and they must forge each piece of it individually and finish it in a certain amount of time. Thus this weapon has been long thought to be impossible to acquire outside of special events, until we proved them wrong. This blade is more than a powerful weapon or item it's the combined will and strength of this guild." Aster said while holding the sword in question as the twins had stars in their eyes.

"We want to test a few things with it as well as with our Knight Arks if possible. So we will need you to summon forth some monsters for us to face and big ones to boot." Dilan said to which the Twins nodded.

"Happy to help anyway I can!" Yuna called out ready to rock and roll but Yuto wasn't in on this plan.

"Ok bring us the Netherwyrm, Pyredaemos Rex, and Efreet and we'll go from there." Aster ordered as Yuna and Yuto nodded.

"Got it!" Yuna cheered ready to move to get the monsters they had in storage for that. They weren't the real monsters though just copies made from the data on them in the Monster Beastry once they had fought them enough.

"Oh and two more things." Dilan stopped them as the twins looked over to Dilan. "We need to face them one at a time so start with the Pyredaemos Rex, follow it up with the Netherwyrm, and end it off with Efreet." Dilan ordered to which Yuto nodded but Yuna cheered a big grin.

"Got it!" Yuna said understanding the need to be careful with tests.

"Also the other guardians will be meeting here so please be ready." Aster added for Dilan to which Yuna sighed in defeat to this.

"Does that mean Sophia will be here also?" Yuna asked clearly not liking Sophia much.

"Please don't be rude." Aster said to which Yuna nodded.

(A little Later)

The first to come forth was the Pyredaemos Rex as unlike its cousin that was used in Balandor this one was an alpha hence why Aster desired for this one to be his foe. It would allow him to test his new skills in a reasonable setting and with facing their foes one on one in turns this would allow Kaguya and Dilan to see if any other spells could work. The monster roared out in fury ready to fight for Aster was ready and knew to be weary with its crystal cannon on its back as it walked on six legs.

'It's weird I don't have my hub and I normally need it to access my skill sets and even then I can only use equipped skills but somehow I instinctively know them and further more I can use them without having to equip them.' Aster thought as he knew what to do. 'Yes... I can win this.' Aster thought realizing what to do.

*Insert Overlord OST NPC Battle

Aster charged forth and began to attack while keeping his distance and avoiding a possible counter attack. He knew to be weary as unlike others who played the game as long as he had liked to have a challenge when he undergoes events and quests hence why he enjoyed the game. Geonet 2's programming was specifically designed to always challenge the player regardless of how high a level they were. So in this the game adjusted itself to help balance out the game play and went as far as to remove all items in one's inventory that was acquired through other means or didn't exist in the games prior. This in turn forced many players to lose their Avatar's due to this fact and start from scratch.

Luckily Aster and his friends kept their noses clean in the game allowing them to pick up where they last left off or if they feel like it start from scratch. Aster ran around some more and slashed as he noted certain changes to this. For starters basic attacks such as slash, double, slash, and triple slash didn't absorb any of his AP or MP like he thought it would. Attacks that does not utilize magic or the sort only drained his AP a bit. But attacks that utilize magic for his combat style drained both his AP and MP. Luckily his AP he didn't have to worry about, and he had Kaguya to thank for the MP when she drilled into his head that MP was just as good to have in combat then a sword and shield.

So in turn Aster roared out and attacked with a fire slash as his magic lit the blade on fire and attack causing fire damage to the monster as it roared out. 'Ok my attacks work as normal... let's see what else I can do.' Aster thought before he charged up and climbed onto the monster. In the game he didn't have the ability to do this so he was happy as he, use an Ice Strike to its crystal cannon and then bashed it with his shield. Aster then jumped off as the Pyredaemos rex roared in fury and continued its assault on Aster who was at the ready.

'Though the draw back to all of this is the fact that since this is now, 'my body,' I can't utilize my skills like I use to because in real life I never handled these weapons outside of Cosplay Conventions.' Aster thought but despite this he still looked like he knew what he was doing as he was mimicking how his character would stand in combat while wielding a sword and shield flawlessly.

(With Kaguya and Dilan)

"Well he looks like he's having a blast." Dilan said as he saw the battle play out while Kaguya was doing a few tests of her own.

"Message, Dilan." Kaguya invoked as soon Dilan heard her in his head.

"Wow!?" Dilan cried out as Kaguya smirked to this before moving her fingers to her temple.

"Seems to work similar to a communicator useful to have... but it seems to only connect to you guys." Kaguya said before removing her fingers seeing how the trick worked now.

"So no one else go there but us?" Dilan asked worried for the other guild members.

"Seems that way." Kaguya said before she felt a ringing o her head shocked the call went through still.

"Lady Kaguya." Mordred was heard to which Kaguya had to respond.

"Mordred any news?" Kaguya asked as she walked a bit.

"Yes... but I Fear it is not good news." Mordred said no doubt hearing certain information.

"Very well... gather the Maiden Knights but leave a few at our villages for protection then meet us at the 6th floor we are having a meeting there." Kaguya ordered to which Mordred understood.

"It shall be so." Mordred said before the call ended.

*End OST

(Battle)

Aster back flipped away before raising is shield to block another attack from the crystal cannon grateful his Kaiser Shield was up to the task and stood its ground. "Ok." Aster began before cracking his neck a bit hearing the joints pop back into place. "Let's end this." Aster said as he sheathed his sword. Aster then focus on his shield and was rewarded not long after as the shield was replaced with the White Knights Ark followed by the dagger for it in his right hand.

(Yuna and Yuto)

"No way is he going to use it!" Yuna cheered as she always loved seeing the White Knight in action.

(Battle)

 _ **"O Wizel, White Warrior. Wielder of the Ancient Sword Grant me you're Power."**_ Aster chanted before he then stabbed the dagger into his gauntlet and held it forth. _**"VERTO!"**_ He invoked causing the gauntlets shield to split open and released the crest for the Yshrenian Empire but upside down. The crest now a runic symbol fixed itself by spinning upright and in turn commenced the transformation.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST: Pale Hero

A magical circle appeared around Aster as it spun around at his feet. He wasn't done as he was calm before he did a little show of it. He raised up his left hand much like Leonard did when summoning his Knight as it mimicked his movement. As Aster's Knight rose up he began to float to its chest while the two spread their arms out ready for what was next. The two then crossed their arms completing the union before the White Knight began to stand up with the Runic Shield on its left arm. Despite the other guild members disagreement with it Aster made good use of it and the new systems for the game that made it so the attacks available don't always have to depend too heavily on the combination of weapons the knight has.

While the White Knight stood up its azure blue cape shot out from its back in a flutter before its eyes flashed to life in a blue glow at its helm. The White Knight began to take a battle stance as it reached for its waste ready to draw a weapon forth. 'Talion is the sword I save for opposing Knights, Falcyos I save specifically for the Sun King and I don't want to overkill with my other swords... nor do I Want to use White Steel, or the Elder Sword... well the Ignition Sword does need time to play ok I decided.' He thought as he drew forth his weapon.

Aster drew forth the Ignition Sword as the topaz yellow Knight Sword was one of the first few he had Binded after he reached the end of WKC2 before all of this. His first alternative Sword was in WKC1 with the Sword of Malice. "Ok come and get it." Aster was heard through the White Knight as he took a battle stance.

The Pyredaemos Rex roared in fury before charging at the White Knight who blocked the attack with its shield. Aster with a roar then pushed the Monster back before he slashed at it with his sword. The White Knight then proceeded to avoid the next attack from its Crystal Cannon before getting ready. Once it was in position the monster began to fire its magic cannon in consecutive bursts. But with the shield raised the White Knight charged forth keeping the shield up until he was close enough.

Once the White Knight got close he slashed wide on the monster as Aster noted other changes in this system. 'No targeting system this time which means I cannot really on range spells or attacks to hit true like I used to.' Aster thought while testing the limits of his new form. "Ok that's enough for now let's finish this." Aster said before he got ready by jumping back. He ran to the side around the Pyredaemos Rex before he stopped in a skid and then began charging at the monster. Before it could react Aster jumped over it from behind and then after slicing through its cannon proceeded to decapitate it before landing safely away.

*End OST

The head fell down while the body fell limp and vanished into nodes of light to be used for later. "Way to go Lord Aster!" Yuna cheered out just before the White Knight kneeled down and vanished leaving Aster in its place.

Aster looked at the Knight ark still on his arm before willing it to vanish back to its storage in a flash of light. Once it was gone Aster nodded before looking over to Dilan and Kaguya. "Guess I'm next." Dilan said just before Aster walked passed him and rejoined Kaguya.

"So any updates?" Aster asked while looking to Kaguya.

"Save for what we already know it seems our spells all work as intended with only minor differences." Kaguya explained after her test with the Messenger Spell. In game Lore it was meant for allies to contact each other during a quest to better coordinate their abilities. The Owls of the series also helped with that seeing as they can act similar to a video call. But in actual game play it was meant for players to stay in contact in the game world similar to instant messaging or private messaging.

The spell seemed to have taken more of its lore then its actual game use but that was only the tip of the iceberg for now. They did not want to risk a long journey just to test one spell so for now they had to put that on the back burner of things. "So what did you learn?" Kaguya asked looking to Aster knowing he must have learnt a few things.

"My attacks and stills work as intended but now I don't need the user hub. This time around I instinctively know my MP and AP and how much each one costs to use." Aster explained to which Kaguya nodded in understanding. Though I haven't tested the Knights in a long lasting battle to see if they are still restricted by the MP gauge before being disengaged automatically." Aster explained to which Kaguya took note of this.

"So we can cancel the test for the last two foes then?" Kaguya nodded as the twins were summoning the Neatherwyrm.

"For now but let them summon it anyway give them a treat." Aster said to which Kaguya nodded in understanding. "Dilan come back here!" Aster called as Dilan stopped half-way as the twins were getting their Neatherwyrm ready.

"What?!" He asked in shock as he wanted to bust out Larvain here.

"We got the data we needed." Kaguya explained as the Twins heard this.

"What?!" Yuna asked in shock while Yuto was sighing in relief.

"Don't worry you can still bring the Neatherwyrm foe but this time you can face it yourselves." Aster smiled to which Yuna grinned big time.

"Alright! Here it comes!" Yuna cheered just before a poisonous miasma was shown before from its fog the Neatherwyrm shot out. The false Dragon born of Yshrenia roared in fury ready to slaughter and bring forth a blight regardless if it was a fake meant for training.

"Oh I just remembered I have some errands to run." Yuto tried to get away only for Yuna to stop him.

"Come on!" Yuna called out Yuto cried a bit not wanting to get involved in his sisters antics.

Yuna pulled out the Dragon Spear the weapon that can pierce the Neatherwyrm's hide as in lore it was a gift given by the Matriarch of Dragons to those who pass the Dragon's Path. The two charged at the monster looking forward to a good work out as Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan watched on.

Yuna cheered on as she spun the spear about with ease. But her first attack missed causing her to fly back from the Dragon's first attack as well. "Yuna!" Yuto called out and casted a barrier spell protecting Yuna from the attack.

"It seems stat boosting spells also have changed but still work all the same. The barrier meant for boosting defenses can act as an actual shield now." Kaguya noted seeing as she was the only one out of the tree to study Black and White Magic's beyond her Archery skills.

Yuna then roared out and ran the fake Dragon clone through with the spear straight to the heart before it roared out one last time and fell as the twin Farian's were now exhausted. "Man I haven't worked out that hard in ages." Yuna said as Kaguya smiled and pulled out a pitcher and two cups.

"Here you two deserve a drink for a hard workout." Kaguya offered to which the twins smiled and took the drink in question.

"Thank you!" They both said before taking the drinks in question. BUT as they finished their drink a portal appeared and from it a young woman in a full dress of noble attire walked in carrying a parasol as her long pink hair flowed. She looked to be of the 16th century or 17th century during the time such styles were popular.

"Oh my I'm the first one here." She said as her pale skin flowed showed herself to be flawless.

'Sophia Blooddriver. She is a guardian who was based to be a Dhamphire. She is a noble lady by birth but a bastard by conception according to her character bio. She became well known in her time as a Vampire Huntress and a paranormal detective by adopting a second persona who would be male. That way she can work without worry of being discovered.' Aster said as he looked to the girl in question. 'She is sensitive to sunlight but she can roam about it as long as she has proper protection if she plans to be out for long.' Aster mentally reminded himself knowing of her skills.

'That is true Aster.' Kaguya added as Aster yelped a bit but silently. 'Don't worry it seems as leaders we can use the Messenger Spell for a Private Chat in the form of a mental link for now.' Kaguya said to which Aster noted how that was useful. 'I feel we should also add that it appears the NPC's are all loyal to us out of both honor and respect for our deeds and actions.' Kaguya said through the link to which it was understandable.

'So I guess we need to keep playing the roles of proper superior's then.' Dilan said through the link to which Aster nodded.

'Appears so.' Aster said through their link as it would be for the best until they can figure out what was going on around here.

"My lords," Sophia as she came up to them, in a well behave manner while making her parasol vanish as she let go of it, as she soon hug all of them at the same time as they were group together, as Aster is surprise for a small half vampire girl she has some strength to her as she said to them, "My lords I'm happy to see you three again, Aster the great leader, Kaguya the goddess, and Dilan the man who I love."

"Sophia, why don't you give it a rest?" Yuna said to Sophia as the Dhampir girl let go of them as they all took a quick breather with Sophia turns to the female Farian twin as she said to her, "Oh little shorty. You're here as well?"

Yuna took a bit of an office to that as Sophia went on saying, "It must be difficult, Yuto, to have such a crazy older sister."

"Tch... fake boobs," Yuna said as Sophia turn to the sister with the three members were shock to hear that as well as Yuna smile to that victory of hers as she said, "Looks like I was right! That why you went through the trouble of using the hate to get here, you were in a hurry, but since you overstuffed your breasts, they would shift if you ran."

Sophia held her chest to it seem the where fake as she said to Yuna, "Shut your mouth! You have nothing yourself!"

Yuna smile and said, "That because I'm still young, as me and my brother are in our young adult stage, give some time, and I'll have a bust, you grow up more slower being a Dhampir being over a few hundred years old, and your still looking like a child."

"Why you!" Sophia walk over to Yuna as they started arguing over about boobs as Aster lean over to his friends as he said, "I forgot, did Sophia creator and the twins creator had a thing going on between them before?"

"You have no idea, for time all the times I had to hear them argue over the 'open Chat', driving most members on that up a wall," Kaguya said with Dilan said, "That's one argument I would not dare to help solve because of what they talked about."

"I guess their rivalry transfer over to their characters as well," Kaguya said as Aster rub his nose to this and said, "I wish there was someone or something to make them stop."

Suddenly heavy foot steps are heard as the trio and the floor guardians turn towards the sound as they saw a large NPC characters as the trio knew it who it was.

"That's Logos he was created by Kogara." Aster mused remembering him. "He's a major warrior and is a lot like a hero version of that Bug Guy from Overlord." Aster said as he saw the mentioned figure walking forth. "Basically the personification of a warrior of justice." Aster mused knowing of him well enough.

"You two stop bickering. Is that anyway to act before the Heroic Lords of our Halls?" Logos asked while glaring at the two while carrying his war axe as this caused the two bickering sentient NPC's to stop their argument.

"Kind of Nostalgic though if you think about it." Dilan commented but then Kaguya spoke up.

"But still should we be in another world should we try to find a way back?" Kaguya asked as that was a question that bugged her to no end.

"Heh... let me think about it." Aster said but the answer was obvious... Hell No! Aster can't say the same for Dilan and Kaguya but he did not have much to return to save for a career that made him a valuable part of society... just another gear in the world's machine. Here he has the chance to be everything he wanted to be.

'We best be careful in Geonet 2 we were maxed level we have no idea how powerful we are here especially since this world no longer has the balancing system to keep players evened out.' Kaguya added to which the group agreed on this subject.

"Wait look." Dilan said as they saw Fey return and with her was a man in a suit that had armor around it. He was clearly human to accompany Fey's Farian race as he smirked. "That's Sebastian named after the character of Black Butler he's the very definition of classy. His loyalty is without question because even though he does this for the rewards and benefits he never breaks the contracts he's in or goes out of his way to find loopholes." Dilan commented remembering the guy who created this classy ass NPC.

It wasn't long till Mordred arrived as with this they were all gathered save for the Maiden Knights who were given their orders to stand guard of the villages and the fortress.

"Now..." Fey began as she walked forth. "We shall begin the fealty ceremony." Fey began as it was clear they had their way of doing things.

"Sophia Bloodriver… heroic guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors. I bow before the Great Soldiers of Justice who saved me from my shadows and past." Sophia said as each NPC was made unique as to their reasoning's of loyalty even though they were created by the Guild Members. To them they weren't exactly created but rescued and reborn to be the closest to standing among them.

"Heroic Guardian of the 5th Floor, Logos. I kneel before the Great Warriors whose skills and wisdom of battle far surpass my own." Logos kneeled as he swore his loyalty to the trio.

"Heroic Guardians of the 6th floor Yuna Haven." Yuna began as she looked to Aster, Dilan, and Kaguya.

"And Yuto Haven." Yuto said walking forth as he and his sister were giving their loyalty to the trio of players.

"We serve those who brought us a home and family." They both said while bowing to them as Aster sometimes forgot that Mommy-Mina despite her tastes was a good soul at heart and knew where to draw the line on her fetishes.

"Heroic Guardian of the 7th Floor, Sebastian Kalos. I swear loyalty to the ones whose riches are born through the deeds of purest light." Sebastian said kneeling before the trio as they watched with a calm expression on their faces.

"The Leader of the Guardian Spirits of Justice, Fey. I bow before the heroes who gave me purpose and love." Fey said while kneeling to the trio who saw the whole thing play out. "Other than the guardian of the 4th Floor, Gargantua and the Guardian of the 8th Floor, Gilgamesh all Guardian Spirits of Justice have gathered and bow before your shared greatness." Fey said before looking to the trio calmly. "Order us as you three see fit... so long as you remain pure as heroes and seekers of peace and justice we are eternally loyal to you." Fey said to which the ritual has finished.

"Good you've all gathered that means we can get to work." Kaguya said as Fey heard this.

"Your thanks are wasted upon us Lady Fay it is us who owes our thanks to you." Fey said as Aster then spoke.

"So long as you can perform your duties to maximum performance then you have no worry of our expectations." Aster said showing how he put great faith in them.

"You honor us." Fey said as the other guardians smiled to this.

"Now rise we have a situation that is still unknown to us." Aster said as Mordred heard as well. "As it stands the situation outside of the Guild Hall and the village it is based in is unknown. We have found ourselves in a Great Plains that we were not located in before. Knowing this we may very well have been transported to unknown territory somehow if Mordred's report is as accurate as stated." Aster said taking charge as Mordred then spoke once more.

"There is more... the villages we were once connected to save for our guilds access village, Lady Kaguya's village, and Lord Dilan's village have been moved to similar locations they are accustomed to the Maiden Knights have been deployed to each of them to help keep things calm and orderly as we work to gather information. Though it is outside me reign of command I had ordered them to keep the villages from farming, hunting, or mining until we can better deal with the situation." Mordred said as Aster nodded to this.

"Good that is for the best." Aster said before Mordred moved his right index and middle finger to his head.

"It seems there is more. Lord Dilan's village is being approached by Dwarven folks the Maiden Knights stationed there are keeping them at bay but it seems they think us trespassing considering we had already mined a new metal that is unfamiliar to us. It seems it may belong to them." Mordred reported as Aster nodded in confirmation.

"And what of my village?" Kaguya asked as the Warg girl looked to her subordinates.

"Your village seems to have neighbors, our hunters were attacked by an Elven girl and luckily the Maiden Knight scared her off and returned the hunters to the village." Mordred said to which Kaguya nodded.

"It seems we may need to divide and conquer or at least stiffen the situation bit to at least let our new neighbors know we mean no harm." Kaguya said to which Aster nodded to this.

"Very well we need to strengthen our defenses. I understand I have warrior and mages within my village from the Adventures Guild we will work with them and start enhancing our defenses. The gate is sturdy but would not survive an assault and despite it being in an enclosed location we will need a patrol set up." Aster said to which he then looked to Fey and Sebastian. "Fey Sebastian you two shall be in charge of this project work with Mordred to better coordinate things around here and help coordinate the Maiden Knights." Aster ordered to which Fey nodded.

"It shall be done milord." Fey said before Kaguya looked to the twins.

"Yuto and Yuna you two will contact the Binder Frog and have him construct us a defensive wall if he requires anything for the wall make sure to hand the wish list over to Logos." Kaguya ordered before she looked to Logos and Sophia. "Logos Sophia you two shall lead the patrols while gathering up the mentioned wish list Sophia seeing as you have command of dark creatures use them in the night to better patrol where our fellows cannot see." Aster ordered as Sophia smiled to this in response.

"If the Lady or Lords order it then I shall do so." Sophia smiled ready to move out on command.

"Good the rest of us shall work on stiffening the situation and learning what we can from our villages." Aster said as it was agreed upon in this role of action. "But before we depart tell us in your own words one by one why do you serve us?" Aster asked as he looked upon the Guardians expecting an honest answer. "Sophia." Aster said looking over to Sophia.

Sophia smirked before speaking up to her lords and masters. "You three are the embodiment of strength and beauty. The Pale Hero, the Crimson Dragon, and the Silver Goddess none may match you dead or alive." Sophia said as she praised her leaders on this.

"Logos." Dilan spoke up to which Logos nodded.

"You three understand the code of warriors better than anyone else. As adventurers and heroes you fight with everything you have to complete the task at hand regardless of the foe before you, you face it and stand victorious. This is why you three lead the other Noble Heroes and remained with us after they left." Logos said before Kaguya looked over to the twins.

"Yuna and Yuto?" Kaguya asked looking to the two in questions.

"Kindness and compassion given form." Yuto began smiling to them.

"But with it Strength and courage." Yuna added as the trio were pleased with the answer.

"Sebastian." Aster asked as Sebastian smiled to this.

"Despite my misgivings of your three individually when united you are everything I hope for once you have a plan you set forth on it acting as needed and remaining three moves ahead. Most of all never breaking a contract if it can be helped." Sebastian said causing a smirk to appear on Aster's face on this.

"And what of you Mordred?" Kaguya asked as she looked over to the butler.

"You are loyal to a fault. While the others had left you three remained with us." Mordred said as not it was time for Fey.

"And finally, Fey." Aster said looking to Fey.

"As Mordred said while the other great heroes left you three the highest of their ranks remained granting us your compassion and kindness to us who have been given redemption for past deeds we are not proud of." Fey said as with this they had the answers they desired.

"Very well you've all gave us your thoughts and your orders have been given. Move out but exercise caution we know not what we are dealing with." Aster ordered before the trio used a rune gate and ported away.

(With Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan)

"Ok... that was intense." Aster said as he never felt so stiff before.

"Tell me about it." Dilan said stretching a bit before Kaguya's ears twitched a bit.

"Oh dear." Kaguya said causing the boys to look over to her.

"What's up?" Aster asked looking to Kaguya.

"The two ladies are arguing which would fuck you two while some of the males are boasting about serving our bloodline and heirs." Kaguya said as she then sighed. "I believe Logos is boasting about being 'uncle Logos,' or something along those lines." Kaguya said before sighing a bit. "Seems I have animal like hearing now if Logos has it as well as the other denizens of the guild we best keep our OOC conversations private as possible." Kaguya said to which Aster nodded in response.

"Well then we have our plans we'll need to work on our parts so I better book it before they try to give me some escort." Aster said as it was agreed for now.

(Scene Break Aster)

Aster had been walking for some time as it was morning when he left as now it was mid-day. Aster noted his stats had not changed much seeing as he mastered the sword and shield skills he had taken time in game to master the other skills to mastery. With this he had use of all weapon and skill classes which would allow him to be a formidable foe in battle. But seeing as this was his body now he did not have the benefit of a controller to make his character do the battle for him. Despite his better judgement it would be best for now to hold back not only for his opponent's sake but his allies as well.

He has great power in his body yet his mind is not used to it despite the information being downloaded straight to his mind. In other words if he goes in recklessly he risks more harm than good. "Kind of feel like a noob who Payed to Win." Aster said nostalgically as he looked to the clear blue sky.

Despite all of this Aster walked down a mountain path as he continued his musings. He knew that this body does require rest and food just like his old one further more despite this he still retained the White Knight's Ark so that would mean he was its pactmaker despite not undergoing the test for real. HE did undergo it for that event to attain the ark and thus he became its pactmaker then. Though despite this there was still many unknown variables to take into consideration. But for now he would just focus on his travels until he reached his destination wherever that may be.

For now this was just a scouting job to see what is in these lands as right now he was traveling to where he assumed its borders would be. That way he can use that as a focus point to judge how big this plot of land is and in turn learn of if there are people here and with it learn who leads the people on this plot of land. But as Aster walked he soon began to notice the road was more stone then anything which meant civilization followed by people.

Aster continued walking till he saw it as he hid behind a rock and saw what appeared to be a blond haired woman battling what looked like a pink girl who seems similar to slimes. As he saw the blond girl slash the slime girl Leon's assumption was proven right as he saw the slime get slashed but no blood came out. Leon waited for an opening as he saw the blond haired girl was getting her ass handed to her. But Leon knew inside that he had to be careful less he gets on the receiving end of the slime girls sword.

Though Leon wouldn't deny that girl the blond haired one had a sort of beauty to her, one he could never seem to find in his world. Aster smirked as he just waited as that was when he heard something. "What is that you want?" The blond haired girl asked as she was knocked to the ground.

"Oh don't be dense I'm crushing the most powerful fighters from across the land any who to compete in the Queens Blade." The slime girl said as that caught Aster's attention.

'Queen's Blade?' Aster mentally asked as he heard this and took note of it for later.

The blond haired girl seemed to have similar thoughts as she asked the question Aster himself was wondering "What is this Queen's Blade?" The blond haired girl asked as she never heard of this tournament much.

"For years the world's finest warriors compete in a battle for the right as Queen and it's about to begin again." The slime girl said as Aster saw what this meant and how they could possibly use this through Kaguya if she so desires to enter. "This is disappointing based on your scent I thought I would be fighting Claudette the lead candidate for Queen. Why do you smell like her?" The slime girl asked as Aster was ready to strike as this could be a good chance to see how quest systems work around here. Aster knew if this girl had the same scent of this Claudette person then logically either she had been in close proximity to her for long periods of time or they had blood ties. Aster knew this blond haired girl didn't stand a chance just as she charged at her which the Slime girl avoided with ease before moving the hair/hands/slime on her breasts to reveal them as she then gave them a squeeze causing them the squirt out some liquid slime which he blond haired girl blocked with her sword.

But the sword was melted by the slime as a result as some got on her cloths burning them till she was without her shirt and her breasts were bare. "You wicked little monster!" The blond haired girl called out as she removed her shirt which caused a reaction from the slime girl.

The Slime Girl then charged at the blond haired girl before she grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground while choking her. "What did you say? You just called me a little monster didn't you? No one who's ever said that lived long enough to regret it." She said as the blond haired girl was struggling to breath. "I'm going to kill you now it's the only way I can be sure you won't cause me anymore trouble." She said as the blond haired girl was losing strength. "Say goodbye Leina." The Slime girl said but unaware she gave Aster the opening to strike.

"Ice Slash!" Aster invoked as he slashed down on the arm causing it to not only be sliced in two but freeze up as the slime girl was shocked to see this.

The slime girl was shocked as Aster proceeded to smash his shield on her frozen hand making her cry out in pain as the pink ice shattered upon contact and in turn opening Leina's air pipes again. "You're not a monster? Sorry most slimes I've met tend to me monsters I don't see how you are any different." Aster said as he stood up with his sword and shield drawn ready for combat.

The Slime girl looked at the stub where her hand was as it was frozen still but was melting already through her acid thus allowing her hand to return. "How dare you call me that? You've made a poor mistake boy no man can beat me." The slime girl said as Aster scoffed a bit.

"I've faced many who claim the same thing... you won't be any different, monster." Aster said as the girl was getting even more angered by Aster's comments.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" She roared ready to attack as she summoned forth her slime sword from her arm.

"My foes and allies called me Aster the Pale Warrior or the Pale Hero whichever fits." Aster said with a smirk as the Slime Girl smirked thinking Aster was being cocky on this.

"Don't you be so cocky even though you can perform magic with your weapons it, doesn't mean you're more than a match for me!" She countered as Aster took a battle stance and got ready for combat.

"Would you like to put that to the test?" Aster asked knowing he was tricking the slime into helping him see his own limits and to see if any of his defenses still worked for him in combat.

Melona didn't say anything as she growl being pissed off as she form her slime sword and charged at Aster, as he drew his sword and blocked it, and avoiding to make eye contact with the slime girl breast, but being cautious about it as well knowing what it could squirt out.

A few parry here and there, then she roar out as she came in for a heavy attack as Aster smile and said, **"FLAME FANG!"**

As a ring of flame came forth around him with Melona felt the intense heat, she quickly back off as her body was suddenly steaming being close to that flame that surrounds aster as he said to her, "How about you give up now slime girl, your clearly the one out match here."

"Maybe, but that won't stop me after I get done killing that girl, I'll be totally focus on you!" Melona said as aster thought what she meant as he quickly turn back to the blonde girl and to his surprise the slime hand on the girl was still there as he thought he destroy it with his ice spell but it seem the slime girl reform it after it thaw out, as Melona saw an opening as she call back her weapon to form the hair slime hands as he raise her breast and said, "Take this!"

She squirted the acid milk at Aster while he wasn't looking, but he not a noob as he been in this situation before as he may let other think he was trick but instead he was two steps ahead as he called out, _**"Boost protection!"**_

Suddenly the milk was stop by a barrier Aster created as the stuff drop down melting the ground that it fell to, and quickly Aster turn towards Melona and pointed his sword at her as h called out, **"Ice Lance!"**

Shot an ice spell at Melona feet as the she try to jump out of the way, unaware of the splash effect of the spell as it doesn't just hit the spot where it was aim but around it as well of a 5 foot radius making it 10 feet circle and which Melona feet were temporary frozen to the ground as she called out, "What the hell are you!"

"Like I said before, I'm the pale Warrior, and my job is to be the hero," Aster said before he turn around towards the blond raise his sword and stab the hand as Melona cry out to that as her hand was being hurt as she force it off the girl now, and the blonde was now breathing once again but out cold being choked out.

Aster smile as he saved the girl just in time as he turn towards Melona and walk towards her knowing she is easy prey now as he said, "I usually don't give people or monster a 2nd chance to walk away, but I'm feeling a bit easy today, so here is your choices, you can run away or you can stay here and fight to your death, either way, you won't win here."

"Damn you!" Melona said as she fired more acid like crazy as Aster jump out of the way quickly to avoid it, while Melona fire more acid milk at her feet to free her from the ice.

"Can you keep the acid breast milk on the down low, it may be deadly mostly, but it's annoying, seriously, how would you win if you keep doing that, as eventually that going to back fire on you," Aster said as in most PVP he done as people had a chain of attacks as it was simple for them to remember and keep consent damage to the other person, but he would find a weak spot to it as it would take a person a sec or so, depending on the type of spell, to cast each spell and take advantage of it to strike down that person within that small time gap.

"Shut up! I cannot lose to a male like you, I can't lose at all!" Melona said as she sounding she going crazy as aster thinking, 'Oh great she like Vegeta, as ether her pride or she just really hate to lose, but either way, a sore loser.'

As Melona was about to attack, suddenly a mace came flying in at Melona as she dodge it before it could touch her, as Aster look up and saw a stunning red head woman sliding down the cliff side and landed near him as Melona look towards her and said, "Who the hell are you!?"

"The names Risty, the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild," the now known lady known as Risty said to Melona as Aster while a bit and said, "That a nice title."

Risty smile at that as Melona frown as she said, "I'll remember this, and I'll get my revenge on you! Aster the pale Warrior!"

Melona turn into her slime form and vanish out of site along with all of her parts with her, as Aster smile to this and sheath his sword with Risty picking up her mace as Aster said, "That was quite an entire there, and I would have thought no one would have style like that."

"I could say the same thing about you, that ice attack you did and breaking her arm as well, that's something," Risty said as Aster bow a bit and said, "Thank you, from a beauty like you, make it even better."

"Oh, quite a charmer from a handsome guy like you," Risty said as Aster give a small laugh with a small blush as he said, "Not many people said that to me."

"Well then, I guess I should get going, so if you want, I can take this girl off your hands and get her to a safe place for her to recover," Risty said as she was about to Grab the girl until Aster appeared next to her soon enough as he grab her hand as he said, "I would, but I need this girl for something."

Risty look up at Aster as he pull out a piece of paper as he said, "Found this blowing in the wind and saw it was resent, to my luck, I never thought I would run into the girl, but lucky me."

Risty saw it was a wanted post of the girl, as she read Wanted: Alive, Leina Vance, Price 300 pieces.

Aster saw the look in her eyes and knew who the girl was from the start and surprise someone else knew of her as Aster let go of Risty and said to her, "So you knew she had a bounty on her head already, and wanted the money yourself?"

"That was my plan," Risty said as she reach for her mace as Aster saw it, as he knew she would try something as quickly as she lifted and swing it at Aster as he side step quickly and few his sword quick draw style and pointed it at Risty neck as she sweat a bit to that as she just lose instantly as Aster said, "Look I'm not looking for a fight, I'm just trying to gain some reputation here, so let us make a deal."

"A Deal?" Risty said as Aster nodded as he said, "We'll split the money, I just get 100 pieces, and you have gave the 200 remaining, a more than fair trade for you."

"Oh, trying to buy me or something?" Risty said as Aster give a small laugh as he said, "I rather do things the normal way." 'But even then, most girl I meet who were cute or beautiful are ether a bitch or they have that perfect boyfriend already, mostly I think they are just stinking rich' Aster thought.

"I'm not really wanting to buy you, but make it a fair trade, you get most of the money while I get some and I get dips of the right of bragging of saving a damsel in distress," Aster said as Risty shrug as she said, "Alright then, that a fair deal, and you did save her, so the rights goes to the victor, you get her… and me if you want, sense you did beat me in one move."

Aster eyes pop a bit to that as he lower his sword as he clear his throat and said, "Sound tempting, but I'm not that kind of person as I said I want to do things the normal way, maybe over a meal or something then we could talk about it."

"Such a gentleman, maybe I will take you up on that offer someday," Risty said as Aster nodded as he look down at Leina, seeing her almost completely naked, he sighed a bit and took off his cape and lay it over her, keeping her decent before he pick her up as Risty said, "You really are a gentleman are you?"

"Well it was how I was raised by my mother, do nice with girl and hopefully they won't slap you," Aster said as if was one of the few fond memories of her he had with, as Risty just laugh at this as it make sense as she said to him, "Tell you what, I got a camp set up around down below, we can head there and go to Vance castle to tomorrow after some rest, my pale warrior."

"Sound good, Miss Benevolent," Aster said as Risty was liking him already as soon enough they walk through the stone arc way to the camp site, unaware of someone was watching the whole thing above, as a pair of angel wings are shown, the girl giggle to this and said, "And so it begins again."

The angel turns around to show Marianne as she smile and said, "I wonder what will happen this time around?" she give a giggle as she has new ideas she want to try with these new warriors as she thought it would be fun.

(Later)

As a Blue hair angel suddenly came flying in as she started screaming, "I'm late! I'm late! Oh I'm so late!"

AS the blue hair angel landed on the stone arc way as she face the area where the fight once took place as she had her eyes close and hand at her chest as she said out loud, "I am the angel of hope, known as Nanael! All fighter who wishes to enter the Queen's blade Tournament grant me the honor of bearing witness to your gathering and valor, and now let the gate of trail be open!"

After a bit, nothing happen, as no sound of fighter is heard, but a familiar giggle as Nanael went, "Hu? Who the?"

Nanael turn to the person laughing as she saw Marianne as Nanael said, "Marianne? What are you doing here… and where are the warriors?!"

"You're late Nanael, as usual. The fight ended a little bit ago and it wasn't much of a Queen's blade match anyways, but sense you're here, there been an update to the resent contestants that just arrived," Marianne said as Nanael question, "New Contestants?"

"Yeap and trust me they will be huge game changers." Marianne smirked as she was ready for what came next.

"What did you do this time?" Nanael asked knowing if Marianne was up to something they'll all suffer for it.

"Oh nothing but be sure not to rig battles ok? Ok." Marianne said before flying off again without a care in the world.

"Marianne!" Nanael called out as Marianne flew away.

(Scene Beak that evening)

Aster was watching over Leina as he kept a close eye on Risty in case he got double crossed somehow. So far no dice on that but one can never be too careful. Right now she was bathing in the water as Aster was looking over his gear and self.

So far he notes that his attack skills are still at top par but he noted he had to regulate them now. This will take tome understanding but he will manage. Despite this he knew the White Knight Ark also carries the risk of drawing out Madorus from within. Thus Aster needed to be weary of it until he can confirm if Madorus is inside it or not or if he's even a noteworthy foe to worry about right now.

He looked and saw Risty rubbing the water on her arms while still wearing her thong piece. Aster stared for a moment but then focused on his thoughts as he still remembered what Kaguya said the Guardians were discussing. 'So far it appears holding hack may be a problem but one I can possibly work around with time." Aster said as he was wearing his silver plate still endowed as the Cape he had for it was used on Leina. The Hero armor set was worn by Dilan that he had enhanced to match any foe they may face.

The same for Kaguya and her gear. Though she always uses bows and magic for her fights she interchanges armor between quest and uses the ninja gear she has and the Hachiman set depending on the quests parameters. But since this is not a game it would be best to utilize a method to blend in as well.

As Aster threw some wood to the fire he kept idle watch as one time he had to stop Risty from taking his wallet or money pouch. But as he sat there he soon heard movement and looked to see Leina was awake with his Knight cloak as a blanket. Risty then saw this as well as it seems she had to end her bath now.

(Later)

"That nasty creature you guys tussled with is named Melona she works for the Swamp Witch." Risty said while Aster sat there after Leina returned to him his cloak.

"You don't say." Aster said as his helmet was off so he may hear the tale properly.

"I'm afraid you're no match for her, Leina." Risty said as Aster had confiscated Leina's belongings from Risty and rummaged through them a bit.

"The swamp witch..." Leina said as she heard this.

"Even more so if you bring such useless items on a journey." Aster said tossing out a hair brush. "You hear remember to know your own strength and know what to bring if you wish to survive as an adventurer and a warrior." Aster said to which he passed Leina her things back.

"Thank you." Leina said but noted something else. "Wait most of my things are gone." Leina said to which Aster spoke up again.

"Tossed them out they were dead weight." Aster said but Leina glared at him.

"Those were mine you had no right!" She yelled but Risty spoke up.

"Be that as it may he completely dominated Melona in that fight. He didn't even have to exert his strength. He even bested me." Risty said as Aster was being calm. For Aster it was like talking to a new player and showing them the ropes hence the calm. "You were a prize in battle so whatever was yours is his. Remember this kid to the victor goes the spoils that is the law of this land." Risty said as she smirked to the glaring Leina.

"I believe Introductions are in order Ms. Vance. I am Aster the Pale Warrior this is Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild." Aster said as Risty glared a bit.

"I can introduce myself you know." Risty said but it was too late for now.

"Anyway we know who you are Leina Vance the runaway daughter I'm here to bring you back and claim the reward and to start my new Chronicles." Aster said while holding up the wanted poster of Leina.

Leina was silent as Aster knew this girl had a reason to run away. Many runaways have reasons from noble, pitying, or downright foolish. Aster took note to send a message of his delay arrival back at base once everyone was asleep.

(Scene Break the next day)

Aster was once more in full armor as Leina was tied up in a bondage like form. Aster kept his calm but he found it hot on her. But while they walked they stood over a hill that looked over the Vance Estate as Aster saw it clearly. Aster had taken back his cloak so he could appear presentable as it wrapped around his shoulders and right arm. He offers it at first but Leina declined it no doubt not wanting to return.

"We're finally here, just before us is the castle of Count Vance our wealthy ruler. In other words your back home." Risty said as Aster looked upon it from under his helmet.

"I see..." Aster said as this was good. The Vance family control these lands thus he could start gathering information and spreading his name as well as his Guilds name.

Leina decided to voice her objection to being brought home as Aster had a couple of hunches why Leina ran away and most of them include her not agreeing with the lifestyle she lives there or being abused somehow. "Let me go, I left this place for a reason." Leina said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Risty began as she looked to Leina. "Why is there a reward for 300 Gold Coins for your return?" Risty asked as she looked to Leina.

"I don't know nor do I want to." Leina admitted as Aster shrugged calmly.

"Come on we have a job to complete." Aster said bit he had more planned as sending her back to an unwanted home seemed wrong to him. Hopefully he can manage without Kaguya here to plan and Dilan to be his wingman.

"It's odd to say the least, I feel sorry for you." Risty said before they began walking as Risty's words surprised Leina.

"You do? Then release me." Leina said hoping to use that pity to escape to which Risty scoffed.

"I don't feel that sorry for you." Risty said as they continued their path to the estate.

But Aster walked close to Leina and then leaned in to her before speaking. "Once you're in, retrieve what you can and be ready to move." Aster whispered as Leina realized what Aster meant... he was going to help her escape once the reward is received and he sets the seeds to spreading his name.

(Later bridge to the Castle Vance)

The trio were walking on the bridge as Leon was grateful that it was summer otherwise he would be freezing or worse. Risty looked around impressed with what she saw as Leon had to admit it was pretty cool. Leon saw this place can possibly rival some Video Game architecture designs as he knew this place was huge. "Talk about living in style it's too bad your people are starving. The way he's governed us it's wrong." Risty said to which Aster heard.

If words held truth of a corrupt noble bringing him down is a sure fire way to spreading their names across the globe. This would in turn be noted for later in case the worst held truth on Lord Vance.

Risty then looked to Leina as she smiled. "Be sure to mention that to the count." Risty said just before they arrive at the draw bridge.

It was Aster who spoke as he was the one who captured Leina. "Lower the draw bridge I bring to you Leina Vance for the 300 Gold pieces reward for her safe return." Aster called out as all they had to do know was wait for a reply.

(Inside the Estate)

Cutting to a painting of a younger Leina when she was a child as someone said while looking at it "Oh Leina, where have you gone? We usually we manage to find you right away."

The scene back away from the painting to a young lady looking at it as she have an armor left hand glove with her outfit was white with black stripes around it with a blue top bikini style covering her breast, and a tiara in her blonde hair like Leina with a cat theme to it with the two point ear like end and a small feline face in the middle, and a as she seem upset as she said, "Don't you like your little sister anymore?"

She thought for a moment before she said, "Oh, I know. It must be the big parties you can't stand. You don't like how men look at you with all that lust in their eyes. That must be it."

Leina little sister turn around with a cat like smile (seriously it does) as she said to herself, "It should be you and me all the time."

'Knock! Knock!'

"Hu? Yes?" She said with an upset look on her face as she was disturbed from her thought her and Leina.

A maid enter the room and kneeled and said, "Lady Leina has returned."

"What, really?" Leina little sister said as she walk out to see for herself.

(Later at the gate)

The draw bridge started to lower itself down to the trio as Aster saw a blonde girl, like Leina with different hair style and dress, as he saw Leina's little sister come running out to her big sister as she said, "Leina!"

"Elina?" Leina said as her sister came up to her and said, "You're home at last. I'm sorry that I couldn't find you."

Aster looked at the younger sister and seem weirded out as he read her aura that was pretty much leaking out from her, she could be a siscon, as he waited and listen as Leina said to her sister, "It wasn't my intentions to come back." "All the matter is that your back, and I'm so glad that my heart was about to burst."

'Yep, she a siscon," Leon thought, and how much he didn't want to know, and she was one of the reason she left this place, he would not blame her.

Elina look down at her sister clothing cover and rope ties as she said, "Why are you tied up like this, no one can get close to you but me. But now you've been defiled."

"I haven't been defiled." Leina responded causing Elina to smile big time on this.

"That's splendid your purity is one of your best qualities and one that I admire most." Elina said with a smile but then Aster spoke up.

"Actually when I found her she was attacked by a slime monster known as Melona apparently mistaking her for a Claudette Vance. She may try to attack again especially after I had bested her and we called her a monster and if Claudette is here then she may even attempt to kill two or three birds with one stone." Aster said only to be glared upon by Elina.

Elina then looked between Aster and Leina as she began to realize something. "He's a male." Elina said realizing this.

"Excuse me?" Aster asked confused on her statement.

"Did you lie Leina... or did he drug you and defile you?!" Elina asked as Aster then sighed a bit.

"I did no such thing. I am here to claim the reward on Leina's return so here I am." Aster said trying to keep his calm key word being trying.

"Silent, you fiend. I'll make sure you'll be rotting in the dungeon for touching my precious Leina!" Elina Said to him as Risty had enough of this as she said, "Enough already, how about you pay up already?"

"Silent you dog," Elina said as that seem to have piss off Risty a bit as she said, "What did you say?"

"Remember your place Commoner," Elina said as the air became tense.

(Meanwhile nearby)

Nanael arrived to see what was happening feeling a battle was about to start here as she looked and saw the group in a bit of a confrontation especially since two of them were possible Queen's Blade Competitors. "Alright looks like there, gonna fight." Nanael said as she saw she can make up for missing the last fight. "Wait a minute." She said noticing the male and compared him to an image in her book of warriors.

"Wait why, is a man in, the competitor book!?" Nanael asked in shock and saw a footnote from Marianne.

"Head Angel and Queen Aldra approves it." It read to which Nanael sighed a bit.

"But my duty as an Angel is to watch the Queen's Blade Battles, but I'm so embarrassed I missed the last one but at least it wasn't more of an embarrassment that I didn't have the updated book of warriors." Nanael said as she took out her book and began seeing who was fighting here.

"Now let's see the female red head is Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the wild, says here she's a pretty strong fighter." Nanael said skimming through Risty's information. "The other one is Elina captain of the Vance Guard Troop and it looks like she's in top form." She said skimming through Elina's information. "And the male in armor is called Aster the Pale Warrior. Says here he's one of three very powerful fighters from a group called the 'Soldiers of HOLY,' if a fight breaks out this may be a victory for that Aster guy."

"Elina looks to be in top form and it looks like the battle is about to begin." Nanael said with a smile as this could help her beat Marianne before she has a chance to one up her in the ever watchful eye of the head angel.

(Back on the bridge)

"We have no money to pay to dogs so if you leave immediately I'll overlook your rudeness." Elina said as Aster saw he should probably stay calm to prevent this from getting out of hand.

"Really that's how you want to do it?" Risty began as she pulled out her mace stomping Aster's plan in turn. "Let's make it 3,000 Gold Coins then, a Ransom instead of a reward." Risty as the two ended up taking battle stances as this was getting heavy and Aster had to salvage what he can.

"If it's a ransom then I cannot partake in this." Aster said as Elina smirked. "Nor will I accept gold from a corrupt noble and their spoiled rotten child." He added surprising everyone here.

"What did you say?!" She demanded while glaring at the warrior shocked he had the gall to say such a thing.

"You heard me well, little girl. You cling and rely on your family's name with some idiotic notion that with it and your title as a noble you're untouchable. Your weak without it and also with your dear old 'daddy,' money you live the easy life while there are people on your fathers land starving and he won't even offer a single coin to help them," Aster spoken as clearly as he could about all this with Elina just getting pissed at this as she said to him, "How dare you!"

"Another thing you are just a sad little girl who hasn't know the true meaning of hardship in a single day of your life, and been given everything on a platter right before you to just take what you want and give nothing in return, being drunk off the power and money your family holds, with everyone else lying in the streets with no home to call their own. Your pathetic, spoiled, and weak, as in the end of this, I just pity for you," Aster said to the Vance girl as it seem she had enough of it as he pointed her spear at him.

"Take back what you say, right now!" Elina said as she thrust her spear at him as Aster raised his shield quickly no needing to draw his sword for a fight against a girl like her as he said to her, "I told truth towards you and this is how you act? As it seem my words to hold truth about you as well."

Elina kept pushing forward to try and overpower Aster, but his strength is unmatched, and he just holding back for the most part he didn't know the how strong people in this world are as he judging it all as he goes, as he did egg her on a bit as well to see her strength as he could say Elina was strong in the average sense, but nothing can compare to him or his friends, it's just a matter of holding back their strength so they don't cause too much damage.

Leina is worry about a fight breaking out by this argument as she wonder why Aster said what he did to Elina, with Risty smile at this as she was enjoying the show very much so as she now know how strong Aster is.

Soon as dark clouds been forming ever sense the argument has started, as thunder struck forcing the two to separate with Nanael got in the force of the lightning strike blast, as she was thrown out into the waters that surrounds the Vance castle.

With Aster, he jumped back wondering where that storm came from, but it seem his attention was turn elsewhere as he soon saw someone coming forth from the smoke, a female figure with what looked like a claymore in their hands. As Risty shielded herself from the blast the smoke began to clear to reveal a woman with long red hair and wearing revealing armor/cloths as she looked at the two. "Elina pay the people now." The woman said while shouldering her sword. "Or are you trying to disgrace the counts name?" The woman said as Aster was glad someone was being sensible here.

He did sense a great sense of strength within that woman, and something else as he started to notice something with every female warrior he come across as that is their armor… or the lack of as it seem most female around he been seeing minus the slime monster, every woman has been wearing bikini like armor or cloth.

He didn't understand why the women of this land are dress the way they are, and didn't know what to say, even about that slime monster, as he didn't know if that creature was a girl or trying to be a girl but really not as he understand in many RPG games he played, slime are unisex.

"Claudette. I'm sorry my sister I meant no offense." Elina said to her older sister as Risty saw her as did Aster as he understand now as he thought, 'So she's the one Melona was after then, no wonder she would be a target.'

Risty began getting up as she looked at Claudette. "I'm glad someone around here is reasonable." Risty said as Elina looked to Aster given him no mind to her that her siscon might be a borderline idiot.

"You earned this, you returned her and we'll pay our debt to you." Claudette said as she handed the bag to Risty as Risty said to her, "I may have help, but I'm not the one to bring her here, but I do accept the money."

But before Risty could walk away, all of a sudden Claudette grabbed Risty's wrist and held her in place with a strong grip.

"That is not a good sign." Aster said knowing how a move like that ended most of the time add the fact the storm had not vanished at all.

"But you're also a wanted thief." Claudette said as Risty was angry and shocked at that as she called out, "What?!"

Soon enough out of nowhere Lightning hit Claudette's sword before going through her and shocking Risty with a lot of lightning causing her to cry out in pain before she fell to the ground while dropping the gold coins.

Claudette then turned to Aster as the guy was calm, but he knew the look she was giving her was never a good one, as he knew if he keep strong he may not go down like Risty did, but he also had a promise to keep… and a monster that maybe on her way.

"As for you, you had insulted the Vance Family in front of their own estate that demands that you be put in the dungeon if you do not wish to battle." Claudette said as Aster sighed to this as he said, "I don't need to insult someone when they are already dragging their own name in the mud by stand by doing nothing for their people, or did you not know that? Then again ignorance is bliss."

Claudette hand grip a little tightly around her sword as she raise it up ready to fight, as Elina smile a little evilly as she raise her spear and said, "I don't care what people may think, we're going to bring you down dog."

"The name not dog, little girl, its Aster, the pale warrior, remember it," Aster said as he drew his sword as Leina said to him, "Aster don't do this, you don't know how strong-

"Stay out of this Leina! this is between me and them, if they wish to attack me together… then I welcome the challenge," Aster as he took his fighting stands as he knew Kaguya would get piss, but hey this could be a good way to get their rep up with what he got plans for.

Elina and Claudette nodded to each other as Aster knew exactly what to do. He got ready to draw his sword knowing speed will be best suited here. "I'm going to enjoy this especially for you yelling at Leina like that." Elina said as Aster glared at them.

'These two rely on spear and longsword based combat. Elina's armor is equipped with claws while Claudette has usage over Thunder based magic no doubt her sword is enchanted in a way like that.' Aster noted as he waited for an attack to come.

Soon Elina moved in with her spear to which Aster responded with equal force. Aster allowed Elina's spear to grace off his shield before he drew his sword out and attacked. Elina didn't have time to react e blocked the attack. But then Claudette came in to which Aster used his shield and pushed the Claymore off. He then spun around and attacked. "Wind up thrust!" Aster invoked thrusting his sword at Claudette forcing her to back off.

"THUNDER CLAP!" Claudette invoked to which Aster dodged the attack with ease.

"Sonic Storm!" Aster roared out attacking head on with a long range wind based attack.

Aster soon began blocking and attacking as he faced two foes at once. It was two on one but for Aster it was similar to soloing quests simple as one two three. Aster back stepped and side stepped as Elina send stabbing and slashing attacks as Aster each attack missing and serving to anger her at how he calmly avoided it.

Aster then blocked and attack from Elina with his shield and blocked the one from Claudette with his sword. He then pushed them off and brought out his next skill for battle. _**"TWIN SWORD!"**_ He invoked and in turn his shield vanished and was replaced with a phantom sword instead. He then attacked both at once with increased vigor as the twin blades were pushing Elina and Claudette to the edge.

Claudette gave Elina a silent order to which Elina knew it well. Elina then then flung her spear at Aster like a javelin forcing him to block it with ease and then proceeded to block the second attack from Claudette.

 **"THUNDERCLAP!"** She invoked as soon Aster was hit by her attack at point blank range. Aster gritted his teeth before an explosion was seen as Elina and Leina were forced to take cover from it.

"Aster!" Leina cried out in shock expecting the worse but instead she saw Aster standing there with scorch Mark's on his armor but none the less ok.

Once it cleared Claudette was shocked to see Aster standing there unharmed from the attack. "Impossible he took that at point blank range and is still standing." Elina said shocked at what she saw. "Who or what is he?" Elina asked worried they may have bitten off more than they can chew.

"How?" Claudette asked as Aster stood there unmoving for a moment.

Then to everyone's shock Aster dropped his sword and shield and raised his hands over his head. "I surrender." Aster said surprising everyone even further.

"What?!" Elina asked in shock as Aster could have easily won but he was giving up.

"In the long run even if I bested you no doubt Lord Vance would put a bounty on my head demanding me to answer for my 'crimes,' I only defended myself here so in the long run turning myself In till we can sort this mess out." Aster said which further confused everyone.

But Claudette knew Aster was planning something because he was dominating that fight. He could have won easily if he didn't surrender, perhaps he was being cautious or perhaps he had bigger plans. But for now she obliged him and took his weapons he willingly surrendered.

(Later with Leina and Claudette)

Leina was standing before Claudette still wearing the shirt given to her by Leon no doubt to continue to hide that letter which was a miracle that Elina didn't find it. Though Leon did put the letter in the worst spot possible but she had to admit with a lack of a better spot she was stuck. "What were you thinking? Don't be such a fool you're going to become the next countess you know that." Claudette said as Leina looked.

"I have absolutely no desire to become a countess. Wouldn't you be better suited for that anyway? You should-" Leina began to argue but was cut off by Claudette.

"The Count had already decided on this matter." Claudette countered as if saying that the decision was final and there was no escaping it.

"Oh I know but I intend to make my own decisions." Leina said before Claudette countered with more force.

"Mind your place!" Claudette yelled as she slapped Leina as Leina cried out in pain from the slap. "Now one of the Lords is going to be announced as the next successor this night. You best be ready." Claudette said giving Leina no choice in the matter as it was clear that Leina hated this before Claudette looked to where Elina was hiding.

"Elina keep a close eye on her." Claudette ordered before she began walking away leaving Leina with a red mark on her cheek where Claudette had struck her.

(In the Prisons)

"Aster, I never thought that you had in you for taunting the spoiled brat, facing both Vance sisters at once, and coming back alive." Risty said before sighing. "But why surrender you could have trashed them both?" Risty asked as Aster was training a bit to which she noticed. "Um what are you doing?" Risty asked clearly confused by his actions.

"Getting ready." Aster said as he was practicing hand to hand combat.

"For what?" Risty asked confusion in her tone.

"Battle." Aster said as he kept practicing. But just as he sent a fist forth he heard a familiar ringing from the messenger spell.

"Speak." Aster ordered as he answered the call quietly.

"Where are you Aster?!" Dilan was heard yelling to which Aster sighed.

"Prison." Aster said calmly causing a spit take to be heard from Kaguya.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled in shock to Aster's response.

"I'll explain what I can basically I bested a monster angered her and became prisoner of her target." Aster said as Kaguya calmed down a bit. "But for now head to the Vance Estate and be ready to move." Aster said quietly as he began to sit down.

"Got it we'll bring some of the guardians to help." Dilan said to which Aster agreed.

"Bring ones who can blend in after all tales must be told somehow so they may be chronicled." Aster said to which they knew what he meant after all they needed witnesses after all.

"Ok we'll be there soon." Kaguya said before the line was cut for now.

"Now we wait." Aster said aloud as he waited for Melona to strike.

"Wait for what?" Risty asked to which Aster answered.

"The signal." Aster said simply before going silent.

(A little Later)

Risty was resting up as Aster sat calmly in his cell going over what he learned. He knew in his world he'd never act like he does now. He would have chalked it up as dimensional side effects until he remembered he and his friends also created backstories for their characters. Origin stories and the like thus perhaps like with the NPC's those character information had taken hold of them in a way like side effects affect someone.

Aster could use this to better blend in and hopefully if possible find other members of his guild or other players who made it to this world. Wishful thinking perhaps but surely they could not be the only ones affected by this event. But during this Aster summoned the White Knights ark and looked upon it with a deep look upon it.

He knew how Madorus had cheated death before using the Knights to do so. When he played WKC2 needless to say he had his objections to facing the possessed Leonard and the White Knight turned Demon Knight at the end. Considering everything prior it held sentimental value to him. He clenched it as he waited for some sort of reaction to signal Madorus inside it.

But then a new voice was heard from it. _**"If thou desires to learn of Madorus and the possibility of possessing thine being then ye shall rest easy knowing Madorus is neither within thyself nor thy power."**_ A familiar voice said before Aster found himself in familiar place.

(Scene Change)

Aster was standing on a platform in a familiar realm trying to make sense of it before he recognized it. This was where Leonard faced the phantom to attain the White Knights Power in White Knights Chronicles 1 and later where the avatar character would gain access to using the artificial construct Knight in White Knight Chronicles 2. He looked around and saw a familiar white figure as he knew exactly who and what it was.

"The White Phantom of the White Knight... Wizel." Aster greeted as Wizel floated there with the left half his body being blue tendrils and the rest being a pale white skin with glowing blue veins.

 _ **"It pleases me to know thou art aware of me... my master."** _Wizel said bowing down to Aster who glared a bit.

"How am I your master if I never undergone your trial to attain your power?" Aster asked as Wizel raised his head to Aster once more.

 _ **"That is both correct and incorrect my master. Thou had undergone my trial though not physically ye had done so through your vessel upon thine lands of dreams."** _Wizel said as Aster understood.

"So even though it was not my body... I still had undergone and passed your trial and in turn once this body became my own so did the pact." Aster said with a smirk. "Talk about awesome loophole." Aster said realizing he now had the White Knight.

 _ **"As for thine enemy Madorus he does not roam this armor nor thine body thus the fear though understandable was unneeded."** _Wizel said to which Aster nodded. _**"Now know this as in days of old I shall repeat. To you all my power I bequeath."** _Wizel said kneeling once more before Aster who then nodded in response understanding he was the pactmaker. But this would also paint a huge target on his back if he uses his power with helpless abandon.

(Scene Change Cell)

Aster woke up once more and found himself back in his cell as he glared a bit and waited. His signal was when Risty busted out as he already had the weapon to Bush out with all he had to do was wait till the evening to begin his escape plan.

(Scene Break that evening Party)

Ballroom music was playing as many nobles were dancing or talking as they all celebrated, with Leina standing outside the balcony with her father announced Leina lordship As the Vance Duchess.

Leina sighed and said, "They are all selfish, no one cares how I feel... other than Aster." memory flashes to the time he told her, 'Once you're in, retrieve what you can and be ready to move'

'But then he surrendered himself on purpose, as he just gave up' as he said, "In the long run even if I bested you no doubt Lord Vance would put a bounty on my head demanding me to answer for my 'crimes,' I only defended myself here so in the long run turning myself In till we can sort this mess out was the best option."

'What did he mean by that all that?' Leina thought as she wonder what is Aster planning on doing if he breaks out he would no doubt be a wanted criminal, with Leina thought were interrupted as someone came up behind as she called out, "Leina."

Leina look back to see who it's her sister Elina wearing a red dress as she walk up to her as she said to Leina, "It breaks my heart to see you like this sad."

Elina just giggle to this as she was very close up on Leina now as she lean in and said to her, "I know, why don't, we both sneak off somewhere."

Elina rub her face against Leina, not feeling all that comfortable with it with the mood she's in, even being unaware of the silent and slimly intruder that slip in through the water fountain as the water turn to pink for a moment before forming at the bottom fountain bowl and form into Melona as she was back as he look up to the balcony and said, "Found you Leina, and…"

*sniff

Melona sniff the air around and she found a familiar sent as she had a mad look on her face as she said, "Aster is here as well, well then he would be next then."

She soon vanish down in the waters, waiting for a plan to strike and kill her target unaware someone was watching the scene as well, as a maiden knight was standing by disguised as one of the Vance guard to sneak in as she put a finger to her ear as she spoken to it, "Target sited, type slime."

"Roger that, keep to your mission until the end, phase 1 is a go," the voice of Dilan spoken up as the maid nodded, as did the other maids that were in the ball room, as quick flashes of them are seen as they all nodded and keep up on their duty until they would need to act like defenseless bystanders for the act to be pulled off.

Back on the Balcony as a Guard came up to Elina as she said to her, "Excuse me captain."

"What do you want? Can't you see Leina and I are having a moment here?" Elina said as the guard nodded and said, "I'm Sorry to interrupt your moment Captain, but Lord Vance has need of you for a moment."

"Understand, I'll be there right away," Elina said as the guard nodded and did a fist bang to her chest salute and walk off as Elina turn back to Leina and said, "I'll be back, so don't go anywhere."

AS Soon Elina left Leina was relief that she did as she didn't know how much sisterly love she could take right now, as she seem sadden by all this as she didn't know what to do now sense Aster is in the dungeon as he didn't belong there and wonder if she should set him free, but didn't notice someone else came up to her as the person addressed her, "Excuse me Miss Vance, would you like another glass of wine?"

Leina turn to see a butler she has not seen before, as it was Mordred as he held a tray with a single glass of wine as she was going low on hers as she said, "Yes, I would like that."

Mordred lower the tray as Leina play her old glass on it and took a new one as Mordred said to Leina, "IF your worry about Lord Aster, you don't have too as he told me to tell you, you shall be escaping soon tonight, and hope you have everything you would need."

Leina is surprise by this as before she could ask anything else, Mordred bow to her and said, "Excuse me, I'll take care of this right away."

As he walked away with blending in with the crowd as another maid was looking outside for the moment as she took notice of the guard rotation of a certain wall of the Castle as it was in line with a tower that was just pass the lake that surrounds the castle as she put her hand to her ear as she said, "There is a 5 minute delay."

(The tower)

As Kaguya and Dilan were preparing themselves for the break out as Kaguya was measuring out the rope she would be using soon as Dilan look out to Vance's castle as he said, "Good job, keep track of the guard, as well keep up the act, we want people think you're a noble woman."

'That won't be a problem Lord Dilan," the battle maiden spoken up and ended the call as Dilan turn to Kaguya and said, "How it's coming with that?"

"We may have just enough, I can make the shot with an enhancement spell, with the bow I have providing the needed power for this shot, it's just a matter of any air draft to watch out for, but I can make it" Kaguya said as Dilan said, "Oh right, the update to the game added in wind speed and drafts to make it more realistic for the archer skill, but you think you can manage at this range?"

"Who do you think hold the record of the longest shot in the game before coming to this world? This distant isn't that long compare to that," Kaguya said as Dilan rub his head and said, "My bad."

"Well anyways we should go in an hour, that should be enough time to prepare ourselves and Aster too," Kaguya said as Dilan nodded as he look out to the castle and said, "I hope so."

(Leina room)

As Leina left the party early as her mind was wondering around too much and thought maybe some peace and quiet would help, but forgot Elina would be watching over her for a bit as she was in the room with her as she strip herself of the party dress she had on with Elina watches her as she said, "I bet your tired, I'll give you a massage."

"No thanks," Leina said as she walk away from her sister as Elina she sighed to that, but wasn't going to give up that easy as she came up to Leina again as she was putting on her night shirt as she said, "Well at least let me comb your hair. You were not taking care of it out there were you?"

Leina stab down at her desk dresser as she pull out her hair from under the shirt and let Elina do as she please with that at least as she handed her the brush, as Elina took it as she said to her sister, "Leina, running away is never gonna change anything, you'll always be found and always be brought back, just accept your title. Get married, be a countess, settle down, everything would be fine."

"But I don't want any of that," Leina said as she feeling she won't be happy at all with just settling down and act like a trophy wife as Elian smile as she said, "Of course not, I can't tell you how much it gets under my skin to watch men flirting with you, as thankfully that man in the Dungeon has defiled you at all."

"Would you just stop that, Aster never even laid a finger on me, he save me from that monster and that was it," Leina said as Elina huff to that and said, "Fine... but if you do get married anyways, I swear, I'll make your wedding day the biggest regret of your husband life, his hands would never touch you, believe me, I'm always going to be by your side Leina."

"Elina," Leina said to her but before she could say anything, her little sister shouted, "Your hair! It's been singed. I'm sure that dog is to blame."

"You mean Risty? It's not her fault, it happen when I was facing that devil," Leina said as Elina stop brushing for a moment as she step back as she said, "You fault, a devil? So what that man said was true then?"

"Yes, it was, if I had the right tools, I could have beaten her, I know it," Leina said as Elian kneel down to her and said, "You don't need to worry about that, you can trust I will always be there to protect you."

Soon enough Elina was pushed out the door as it was shut behind her as Elina was upset by that as she said, "ah Damn, she wouldn't let me sleep next to her."

She soon walk away as she look to the guard and said, "Sentries, do not let her leave the room."

"Understood ma'am," The guard said as Elina was about to leave until she took notice of something as she turn to the female guard as she said, "I've haven't see you before."

"I am one of man the extra guards Lord Vance has order to help protect Miss Leina and this castle, my name is Enas Lancelot (Enas means 'one' in Greek)," The woman said as she raise her head to show it was one of the maiden knights as Elina is surprise by this as she said, "You are, oh that right, he told me about that, very well carry on."

She nodded as she stood guard by Leina door to be there to help escort Leina out of the castle when needed.

Once Elina was gone she looked around and with a quick scan spell she saw she was alone. "Master Mordred, Leina Vance is secured how shall I proceed?" Enas asked calmly using the messenger spell.

"Keep watch when the Lords and Lady deem it we shall make our move." Mordred was heard on the other end no doubt locating a secluded place to do so.

"As you command." Enas said as she kept her guard up and made sure if it came time to rotate she sent any other sentries away.

(With Leina)

"I'm back here yet again." Leina said as she looked to the roof above. "If only I could get beyond that mountain pass I would be free." Leina said while, laying there. That's where I have to go." Leina said as she laid there for a moment. But unaware to her a phantom walked through the halls looking to Leina as if inspecting her. One in a familiar suit of armor as she looked to Leina and gently rubbed her cheek. She looked before whispering to her ear while she slept.

"O Maria, Wandering Maiden, Warrior of the Ancient Lands. Grant me your power." She said as her mouth came closer to her ear. "Verto." She said as soon she turned into a spinner like item before vanishing just as Leina woke up.

Leina shot up as she looked around for a moment swearing she heard something but all she saw was her empty room. "No..." Leina said as she got up remembering what Risty and Aster told her at the camp. "This cannot be the end of my Chronicles." Leina said realizing that was something Aster would say.

"You best remember to know your own strength and know what to bring if you wish to survive as an adventurer and a warrior." Aster said in a short flashback as Leina stood up ready to move out. She figured Aster must have some sort of plan and hopefully it was successful.

(With Aster an hour later)

Aster looked and saw Risty escape a while ago as she had taken longer than he expected. She offered to break him out herself but he told her he had a plan. Risty agreed for now and left to do what she did best. It wasn't long until Aster saw Elina walk in with the guards as Aster saw her. "She escaped a good hour ago." Aster said as he looked to Elina who was shocked to hear this.

"And why didn't you bother to alert someone?!" Elina asked before Aster pointed his thumb to the knocked out guards.

"That dog she escaped. Seal off all the exits and passages!" Elina ordered as that was the signal he was waiting for. "Message." Aster invoked as he contacted his friends again.

(Kaguya and Dilan)

"We move now begin the plan!" Aster ordered as Kaguya and Dilan nodded.

"Got it brother!" Dilan said as Kaguya nodded and fired off an arrow. She had a wide assortment of bows some that fired regular arrows that can be enchanted and others that uses magic as arrows. She fired the arrow allowing the rope to tail behind it. Once she did this she caught the other end in time as Dilan secured it.

"Come on!" Kaguya ordered as Dilan nodded in response to her order. The two then used their bow and spear to zip line across the edge and to the Vance Estate main building. Once they crossed the ledge alarms and lights went off as the two realized this was part of Aster's plan one Kaguya approved of.

But as they ran Kaguya and Dilan caught a glimpse of Risty running away. This of course caused Kaguya to roll her eyes a bit as she knew she was one of those type of girls Aster found attractive.

(Later Cells)

Aster waited as he heard the alarms and knew it was time to move. He then reached out his arm before in a flash of light a large Hammer appeared in it. "Gold Cross Hammer should prove sufficient enough." Aster said as he then hoisted it with ease. It's a powerful weapon but slow on the uptake but it will prove to suit his needs. The door to the jail opened up as Kaguya and Dilan walked in looking for Aster.

"Aster! Where are you!?" Dilan called out his whisper looking for Aster.

"He must be in here." Kaguya said unaware Aster was about to answer.

Aster then roared out and was followed by the sound of something heavy being swung. Soon the cage was smashed across the room as it narrowly hit Kaguya and Dilan to which the two saw him. He walked out as the hammer vanished from his hands with Dilan glaring at him. "Dude give us a warning next time before you do that!" Dilan countered as he looked like he had a near heart attack.

"Come on we need to move now." Aster said as they began to move out.

(With Claudette)

Claudette was walking about as she was even more on edge then before. First Aster's sudden surrender and now Risty managed to break out. As she walked through the halls she soon came upon Leina's room as Enas was still standing guard but was also armed no doubt ready for the thief coming this way. She had duties to attend to as she nodded to the guard who stepped aside after a moment. Claudette knocked on the door before she proceeded to open it.

"Excuse intrusion." Claudette said as she came in and saw Leina was still up and seemed to be standing before the close blinds.

"Of course Claudette what is it?" Leina asked but quickly noted Claudette get suspicious. "I heard the alarm ringing." Leina said covering up the lie as the alarm awakening her.

"A thief broke out of our prison and is hiding in the castle. I am here instead of the captain of the Guard Elina to protect you." Claudette said as Leina looked to her.

"There's no need for that. The thief is nowhere near here." Leina said to which Enas wanted to face palm herself with how Leina answered that. "And shouldn't you be more concerned with the counts safety over my own?" Leina asked but Claudette had a reason for that.

"He is in fact the one who ordered me to guard you." Claudette said while looking to Leina.

"Father ordered that?" Leina asked just as Claudette noted a bulge in her curtains.

Soon Elina arrived with another of the Maiden Knights as they looked to her. "Elina are you alright!?" Elina asked as she then noticed Claudette here. "Claudette I don't understand. Why are you here?" Elian asked seeing Claudette here.

"I'm doing your job on orders of the count." Claudette began but a Maiden Knight then cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a new situation in the prison." She said catching the Vance Sisters attention.

'What?' Risty thought as the only other person that was there was Aster... wait he didn't.

(Later Prison)

Claudette and Elina were shocked at what they saw as before them was the destroyed Cell of Aster with the evidence suggesting he broke out on his own with brute strength alone. "He escaped!?" Elina yelled in shock at the fact the male who mocked and insulted her broke out.

"No... We never had him captured to begin with." Claudette said as she investigated the scene as she knew the signs. "He allowed himself to be captured on purpose!" Claudette yelled as she then moved knowing full well Aster purposely held back for this very moment. 'But why would he do this? Clearly he can escape with strength alone so what does he have to gain from this?' Claudette wondered as she knew Risty must be going for the docks. Hopefully she'll find Aster there as well and if not just follow a trail of destruction and beaten foes and it should lead to Aster.

(With Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan)

"She did it." Aster said as he and his friend hid atop a tower as they saw Risty leave Leina's chambers while Aster held his helmet in his hand.

"Should we snag her o fearless leader?" Dilan asked as they saw Risty head to the docks.

"No... We have a slime to deal with." Aster said to which Kaguya nodded.

"You mean you have one we can go down and held damage control." Dilan said as Kaguya smirked a bit.

"Well look who grew a brain." Kaguya teased a bit to which Dilan glared playfully.

"Hey." Dilan playfully warned to which Kaguya giggled.

Soon an explosion was seen as they saw the docks were hit no doubt Risty and Claudette were going at it now which meant it was time to move. "Message." Aster invoked as he put his fingers to his ear. "Mordred and the Maiden Knights move to position its time." Aster said as he saw a pink slime climb up to Leina's room. "It's time." Aster ordered before putting his helmet on.

(Split Screen)

The Maiden Knights and Mordred understood as they all nodded. They knew they had none combatant roles for this order so they followed it without question. "Yes milord." They all said knowing it was time to rock and roll.

(Leina)

Leina was nude in her room as she held a long sword in her hand to her hair as she held both ready to cut. "Mother please allow me to bear your longsword and bear your armor." Leina said while cutting her hair before dropping it. "They will help me find the strength." Leina said as she was ready to move. She began to suit up and get dress as it wasn't long until she was done.

Now her hair was braided torts two rings as she now donned her mother's armor. "To the strongest goes the spoils. But despite this... this is my Chronicles and I decide how it will play." Leina said unaware she was being watched.

Soon she heard tapping and the movement of slime causing her to look behind her in shock at what just occurred. "Where are you going Leina?" Melona said as she had made her move unaware she played right into Aster's plan coordinated by Kaguya. "Don't leave me here behind, please." She said before grinning a sadistic grin before her eyes flashed an unholy white.

(Outside)

Panic was started as the tower where Leina's room was exploded as the guards and servants saw this. As this happened Kaguya and Dilan moved to rescue those caught in the crossfire while Aster calmly moved around as well. It was clear to those who saw this that these three were here to help and it also aided the tale when they had the Maiden Knights and Mordred blending in with the crowd.

Once the crowd was handled to a safe enough size Aster left to deal with Melona. Melona should have headed his warning from the start as he went to deal with her.

(Leina vs Melona)

Melona walked out of the fire as she saw the downed and slightly singed Leina on the ground. "I told you no human has ever called me a monster and lived." Melona said glaring down at Leina with a glowing red eye while Leina glared back. "I'm here to kill you exactly as I promised I would." Melona said as she moved her hand hairs to squeeze and soon fired her Acid Milk.

But before the attack could hit a Shield flew in and blocked her attack with ease. Melona was shocked as the shield deflected her attack as it did damage to other areas but not the intended amount to Leina. Melona and Leina looked to where the shield came from and saw Aster in full armor walking out as his cape blew in the wind as his shield was gone and his sword was still sheathed at his waist.

"My apologies was I interrupting something... monster." Aster said as Melona glared at him.

"So you finally show up Aster the Pale Warrior." Melona said as she growled. "How dare you call me a monster!?" She yelled glaring at Melona.

"Oh my apologies I did not mean to offend I was only stating fact." Aster said while glaring at Melona. "Seeing as you serve the Swamp Witch as her pet slime, was born and bred in Hades summoned up by her, and finally you take pleasure in causing harm to others while also doing it out of pure instinct correct me if I'm wrong but does that not classify you as a monster Melona." Aster said while grabbing his shield serving to anger Melona even further.

"Why you." Melona said as Aster held his arms open.

"If you intend to fight me and kill me for calling you a monster then by all means be my guest and attempt to best me in combat." Aster said as he even dropped his defenses as he had but one more test to run before he can say all his stats and skills followed him from his world. "Come on now Melona show me what you got." Aster taunted as Melona then roared out and fired more of her acid milk.

"BURN!" She roared out and in turn Aster's body was aflame by this as he roared in pain.

"Aster!" Leina cried in shock but then to everyone's shock his roar of pain turned into laughter.

*Insert Queens Blade OST: Kuiinzubureido Meinteema

"So this is what it's like to experience damage!" He roared out as Melona was shocked to see this. "So this is pain! This is what my Avatar goes through every time I go questing with him." Aster said realizing this was real and chances of death were high as they ever were if not higher seeing as if he died her then all chances were that he'd die for real.

"Thank you Melona you 'woke me up,' and now thanks to this action I shall deliver to you a fate most deserving." Aster said as he then drew forth his sword as Melona was in shock.

'His armor... it has enchantments that's how he survived that attack.' Melona thought realizing what this meant... he dominated her before and now she knew... she will be in for a huge fight now. 'I need to be careful if this guy is a professional then I'm not the hunter I'm the pray.' She mentally realized knowing Aster drew her into his web.

"Leina." Aster began as he looked to Leina. "Care to join me?" He asked to which Leina nodded and got up.

"Very much would." Leina said taking a battle stance herself.

"You're too stiff." Aster corrected her as he got ready. "Follow my lead and be on guard." Aster said as the way he talked showed to Leina at one point he was just like her in combat. So Leina agreed and mimicked Aster's stance in her own way as Melona saw it was two on one. Melona then roared out and began attacking with her slime sword only for Aster to block it and return the attack with force. The more he moved the more he adjusted to this new body of his.

Leina then ran around him and attacked Melona from the side as she cried out from that. It didn't end there as Melona then stopped Aster's attack from his sword, as he smirked. But then to her shock the shield vanished and was replaced with a phantom version of his main sword to which Melona jumped away. But Leina was soon upon her and attacked as well as Aster saw Leina was a fast learner as when he saw she was about to make a mistake he saved her from it and saw how he did the same move better than her.

Aster blocked a slime attack with his shield before dropping it and the sword. He then jumped over his discarded Shield and summoned his Claymore based weapon Devil Bringer and slammed it down on Melona. Melona cried out in pain from this as she saw the weapon in question. "What kind of sword is that?!" She cried out in shock as Aster smirked.

"Devil Bringer a two handed sword I had acquired as a reward for a quest during the first Chronicles." Aster said while glaring at her. "This weapon is powerful against monsters but even more so against devils... which judging by that reaction proves you are just a monster." Aster said as Melona growled at this before roaring out.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She reared out only for Aster to vanish his sword and followed it with a hammer swing as Melona was slammed into the wall by the hammer where she used her slime form to go splat on it to dull the damage. Once that was done Aster walked torts her calmly as he returned to his Knight shield and his sword Grace as he dealt powerful blows to her as Melona glared at him.

"Not even worth the effort of going all out." Aster said as he glared at Melona. "I am in a sporting mood today after such an successful quest... but you had taken my mercy and used it to attack me again... for that I Cannot forgive you." Aster said as he got ready to run Melona through. "This blade shall end it." Aster said as Melona then went for the attack with a roar. But before Aster can slash Melona swiped away from it and went for Leina instead.

*End OST

Aster saw this as Leina used her buckler like shield to block it as best she could. But before this could happen Melona smiled as she was about to take out Leina. "Well one out of three won't be too bad!" Melona called out only to feel a new attack hit her.

 **"Icy Fang!"** Aster roared out as he held his Hero Long Sword as he slammed it at Melona freezing her body in its tracks before she could hit Leina.

"W-what." Melona cried out as she saw what Aster did. Right now her powers were weakened as slimes hated two things, extreme cold and extreme heat and right now Melona was frozen in her tracks.

"I told you Melona." Aster began as he glared upon Melona. "I told you that this day you will know defeat." Aster said as he glared down upon Melona.

"No... Stay back!" Melona called out as she tried to get away but her body was too stiff that she backed off like a human. "Please I take back what I said and did I can change just give me a chance." Melona said as she eased torts the fire while silently sending the acid through her pours to speed of the melting of the ice.

(Nearby)

A set of black armored grieves was running across the ground as the owner of them was in a rush.

(Battle)

"Sorry that chance left when you attacked." Aster said as Melona saw she was making head way the closer she got to the fire. But alas it could not come fast enough as she saw him upon her.

"No." Melona begged as she tried to stall for as long as she could till the fire and acid can melt through the ice.

(Nearby)

More of the armor was shown as the black armor had a demonic look to it. As he ran across the bridge to the Vance Estate and torts the draw bridge.

(Battle)

"Now fall monsters!" Aster roared out but then he heard something the sound of gates being torn down followed by the sound of battle and slaughter. "What?" Aster asked as he looked to where it was.

(Kaguya and Dilan)

"No way." Dilan said as he saw who appeared.

"It can't be." Kaguya said as she saw a familiar suit of armor wielding a two handed dark looking sword they recognized as Cloudthresher.

(Risty and Claudette)

Risty looked ready to dump the loot she acquired as she was met with Claudette. But before a fight could continue Claudette heard her soldiers being attacked and slaughter as she looked to them. She saw a figure in Demonic black armor that's helmet not only hid the owners identity but also made the demonic look come together with the sweeping horns on the side and crimson red eyes.

"Who the heck is that?!" Risty asked as she was even shocked surprising Claudette.

"He's not with you?" Claudette asked as the figure slashed through her soldiers in a one sided battle.

"I thought he was yours." Risty responded as Claudette had more pressing manners to deal with then a thief as she left Risty be and went after the armored figure.

"Stop!" She roared out but she was then blindsided by a fire spell that blasted her back.

"Stay down." The figure said before he went to where Melona, Aster, and Leina were.

(Battle)

The figure landed on the roof as he glared at the foes gathered here while sheathing his sword on his back. "It can't be." Aster said as he honestly didn't anticipate this so either this world was a variant of White Knight Chronicles and this was the actual mask that lead the MAGI, or other players had managed to come to this world as well.

"Melona… by orders of the newly revived Swamp Witch... you are to return to the Marsh Lands that now house the capital of Valgander." The man said as Aster saw this.

"Valgander?" Melona asked but was even more shocked to hear the Swamp Witch was already revived.

"General Dragias." Aster said as he glared at the man who heard this. "I never pictured you serving Madorus." Aster said as he glared at Dragias.

"I admit... my armor does resemble him... but I can assure you I am NOT General Dragias." The not Dragias said as Aster was shocked at how this guy confirmed his suspicions. "Nor do I serve Madorus but my true master has joined with the Swamp Witch who now rules by his side until this world knows his name." The man said as he glared at Aster.

"Then what do I call you?" Aster said as the black armor figured scoffed a bit.

"Call me... Kira, the Ebony Black General, Kira." Kira introduced as Aster saw this.

"I'm guessing it's using the terms, Kill All and combining it into 'Kira,' eh General Kira?" Aster asked while glaring at Kira.

"That is so though I am glad for this information." Kira said as he smirked. "See you've proven to me that my master and I are not alone here." He said causing Aster to go wide eyed at this.

"Well I cannot let you get away with or without Melona." Aster said as he glared at Kira.

"I'm afraid it cannot be helped." Kira said as he then used a flame slash and freed Melona from her prison of ice. "I will cover you run." Kira said as Melona glared at him.

"Who made you, boss!" She yelled as Kira then glared at her with a growl causing her to step back. "Uh I mean I need to deal with Leina first." Melona said as Kira scoffed at this.

"Very well be quick about it." Kira said as Melona smiled and attacked but as Aster tried to stop her he was stopped by Kira and her weapon. Leina was forced away from the battle for a bit as Melona went for her revenge.

The two pushed each other back as Aster and Kira glared at this. "So I'm guessing you want the Knights Ark or something along those lines?" Aster asked as he needed to discern who Kira was in game or what Guild he and his 'master,' were members of.

"Hardly my Master and I have no intention of instigating a possible Final Awakening so you may keep your Ark less my master orders you to relinquish it." Kira said as Aster glared a bit.

"You're not getting away with Melona she needs to answer for her crimes." Aster said as Kira scoffed.

"It seems we've reached an impasse." Kira said as he began to take battle stance ready to end the fool who stood in her way. "Let us settle this with our blades then." Kira said as Aster entered his own battle stance.

"Very well lets." Aster said but his mind wasn't as confident as his demeanor. 'This is now actually PVP what's worse is the fact that I know nothing about this player or what Guild he works with.' Aster thought as he kept his guard up as the two walked around each other sizing the other up. 'I need to be smart about this there's no telling what he can do.' Aster thought as he knew he needed to exercise caution here.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST A Worthy Foe Approaches

Kira charged at Aster with his longsword weapon as he knew he has to be smart about this as he went in as well as when Kira strike down at him, he parry away with his shield and push him back before slashing his sword at him while he dodge it, as he leap back and called the spell, **"FLAME LANCE!"**

 **"ARCTIC LANCE!"** Aster quickly called out as they both elemental Lance attack towards each other as they collided and created an explosion of ice and fire.

From the smoke came forth Kira as Aster was taken a bit surprise by this as Kira called out thrusting his sword out, **"FLAME FANG!"**

Aster quickly raise his shield casting out a protecting boost as well as the sword strike his shield, he was push back by the strength of his enemy as he slide across a bit before he called out, **"TWIN SWORDS!"**

Switching to his duel sword quickly as Kira silently called forth a katana as he switch out a longsword for a katana weapon he grasp with both hand but could swing it fast as he meet Aster weapon head on with it as the two clash.

Aster was putting his skills to the test as sense he got here, he never really had a serious challenge, even that big creature just seem like a warm up for him, but now a serious player has come and he's not holding back, so nether should he as well as he called out, " **WHIRLWIND!"**

As a massive wind came forth as Kira stood his ground again the wing as he was push back by the attack as he use his sword to block the best he could, but it over came him as it lifted him up in the air and cuts and scratches are shown on his armor before coming down in a kneeling way, as he said to Aster, "Impressive, you are stronger than I would have thought."

"That is just a taste of my power, as you may not know I still got a few more tricks to use up my sleeve," Aster said as Kira laugh at this as he said, "So do I."

The two soon charged at each other with their weapon hanging at this sword as they swing at each other and clash creating a small shockwave around them.

(Leina and Melona)

The two were in combat as Melona use her slime sword and breast milk as Leina does her best to strike at the slime creature before dodging a squirt of milk coming at her as that almost hit her but she can feel the splash effect of it as some of it touched her skin as she grit her teeth a bit and try to counter fast, as she slash across Melona, with more ease than before as it seem there a power within the armor itself she didn't know about.

Melona had a look of pain before regenerated her form and slash across at Leina, as she held up her shield to block it before roll to the side to dodge another squirt of acid milk.

An Explosion of acid milk fill the sky as Leina dodge the blast as she could as Melona laugh loudly as she called out, "Coming up is this all you can do?"

(Down below)

Elina saw all the chaos around her as fire was breaking out and fights were going on as she look up and saw her sister with the acid milk stuff raining down at and around her, as she called out, "Leina! Eh! What is this stuff?!"

(Back up top with Leina and Melona)

Leina was back up in a corner as she was down on her hands and knees as Melona came up to her laughing a bit as she said, "There's nowhere left to run. So do you want to fight now? You didn't even stand a chance last time."

Melona had her hands cover her breast and crotch part as she said, "You were like, Oh I was so embarrass. Hehahaha!"

Leina didn't know what she can do, as she felt scared, she accidently let out some pee as a small puddle form under her as Melona pointed it out as she said, "Ah-oh, did you wet yourself?"

Leina just blush at that as Melona just laugh again as she said, "Oh too bad your corner now."

AS Melona move closer to Leina as she had no place to go as she was about to attack again until as spell came forth as Aster voice is heard, "Ice Fang!"

Melona quickly dodge out of the way of that as quickly as she could but got nick at her leg as it was now frozen as she called out, "Damn it!"

Aster came in and landed next to Leina as she called out, "Aster!"

"Hey you missed me?" He said with a smiling tone as Kira came in next to Melona as he saw the ice on her as he said, "Can't you do anything yourself!?"

"Shut up, I thought you were supposed to kill that guy already!?" Melona said as Kira huff as he said to her, "Then you are clearly mistaken fi you thought he's weak, he far from it."

Aster help Leina up, minding the smell of piss he suddenly notice but didn't say anything as he said to her, "You alright?"

"Y-yea, she just strong, I don't know if I can win" Leina said as Aster huff a bit as he said, "Don't stay that, if you do, you have already lost the battle."

Leina look up at Aster as he said to her, from the words of the old man Zangetsu of Bleach as he said, "There one of you and one of her, so what is there to fear?"

Leina blink to that as with something started to click in Leina as he was right, there is one of her enemy Melona, and one of herself as Aster look towards Leina as he said to her with confident as these are the words that got him by in WKC facing a player, "Abandon your fear, Stand up and face her, and don't give an inch. If you run you will age, hesitate and you'll die!"

Leina shaking suddenly stops as Aster was right as he look towards Melona as her leg was being thaw out with a bit of help from Kira, she is as vulnerable as anyone or anything else… she just need to not be afraid.

As she started to stand on her own as Kira turn to this and see what was going on as a moment ago he saw Leina was scared, but now a new look were in her eyes as her hand were shaking a bit, she place both hands on her sword and keep them steady as Aster smile to this as he said to her, "Don't fear your enemy, make her fear you instead, and keep pushing forward becoming stronger, as that what it means to be a warrior!"

Melona had her legs thaw out finally as she turn to Leina to see the look of fear on her, but to her surprise she saw her running at them fast as she give a battle cry Kira was about to defend against her, until he got side tracked by Aster as he came up from behind while leaping over Leina as he called out, "Gale Thrust!"

As a burst of air came forth and hit Kira back making Melona wide open for attack as Leina strike down at her as Melona panic a bit as she dodge out of the way as Leina strike the ground, creating a huge slash mark as Melona look a little worry about that as she look up at Leina as she said, "W-what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I will defeat you devil, and make my dreams come true," Leina said as Melona just got piss at that as she stood up and said, "Who cares about your dream if your dead!"

Melona fire acid milk at her again as Aster came in and block the attack as Melona got pissed at this as Aster smile and said, "Also another thing, if you got friends, you're stronger together if you're facing an enemy."

Leina smile to this as she nodded as she saw Kira coming at them as he aimed his sword at Aster, Leina quickly acted as she parry away the sword at the same time swinging her sword at Kira cracking the armor a bit as Kira flew back and growl as he said, "Damn it, this isn't how this is supposed to go."

Aster smile to Leina as he said, "Ready to fight partner?" as Leina look to him and nodded as she won't be afraid anymore.

As the two charged at the two as Leina was taking on Kira with Aster taking on Melona as they fight in near sync.

(Down below)

As everyone in the courtyard look up and saw the fight that was going on with Elina watching the whole thing play out as she said in a silent tone, "Leina?"

Claudette came limping in as Elina saw this as she said, "Claudette!" as she went over to her oldest sister as she help her out as she said, "Where Leina, where is she?"

Without saying anything else as the sound of sword fighting is heard above as she look up and to her surprise to see Leina fighting alongside Aster and going against two enemies as she saw how they fought together, as Aster slash at Melona before Leina leap over and slash down at her with Aster come up and raise his shield he summon back to block Kira's attack and counter attack.

She never saw a fight like this before as she knew Leina wasn't that strong of a fighter but she holding strong against two powerful enemies with one strong person alongside her and he as hardly doing much as Claudette said, "How could this be?"

(Back to the fight)

AS both side were getting winded as Kira held strong trying to protect Melona and trying to attack the Vance girl but Aster keep getting in his way with a counter and Leina follow up with an attack herself, as aster felt happy for some reason, like the first time he was playing WKC again for the first time, Melona was trying her best trying to kill both warrior and just keep getting push back, and Leina pushing her limit as she never fought like this before but she can feel her heart racing.

Both side went at it again as Aster lead the attack this time with Leina following up with Melona fire more acid breast milk trying her hardest to hit Aster just once with Kira charge out with his sword raise as he clash with Leina, as Leina was having trouble against him, but she wasn't going to give up as she pull from deep down as she give a yell as she push forward and then-

*Slash CRACK!

*End OST

Kira head jerk to the side as the strike hit him, and the helmet started to break as he lifted up his head to Aster surprise to see Leina do that, as she had some strength within her, it just a matter of bringing it out, as he saw she was at least a higher than an average warrior than he saw some player become with very few getting to the same level as him and his friend, but none the less he is impress as give a person like Leina an opening, she could do major damage to a higher level player.

Kira growl as he turn as it show his helmet was breaking more as it chip off a part of it showing Kira's eye from the back as Aster smile to this as he said, "How do you like that, even a person as strong as Leina here can get a good hit at you."

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST Jet-Black Wings

"I… underestimated her then… but not no more," Kira said as he summoned forth a familiar dark long sword with a huge dark sheath as Aster pull Leina away as he said, "Get back Leina, he's about to go all out."

"How do you know? What is he doing?" Leina said as Kira became to change as he chanted, _**"O Dinivas, Deliverer of Dark and Dread; Ruler of the Ancient Shadows. Grant me you power."**_

Aster quickly summon forth the gauntlet and the dagger as he began to chant as his words began to echo, _**"O Wizel White Warrior wielder of the ancient Sword. Grant me your power!""**_

Leina was feeling a great power within Aster, just feeling it standing next to him it was just… overwhelming to the feeling as soon enough as Aster stab the dagger into his Gauntlet and held it up as he said at the same time as Kira as he pull the sword out from the sheath, _**"VERTO!"**_

With the invocations completed a light shined just as Elina and Claudette arrived. "Leina I'm WOW!?" Elina cried out in shock as she saw what was happening.

Kira started off as a mystic circle appeared around him. He then raised his left arm off causing the circle to change form. He then swung his left arm to the left just as an ebony black armor rose up behind him. Once he did this its form was a Black Warrior with a phoenix motif to it as Kira spread his arms out while the Knight behind him mimicked this movement. Soon both grabbed their chest area completing the transformation as soon a new foe had appeared to which its eyes flashed to life. The Black Knight drew forth its Dinivas rapier and spread its wings out taking a battle stance ready for combat.

"A Black Knight?" Melona asked as she never seen an actual Black Knight before even if it's a suit of armor like this one.

A magical circle appeared around Aster as it spun around at his feet. He wasn't done as he was calm before he did a little show of it. He raised up his left hand much like Leonard did when summoning his Knight as it mimicked his movement. As Aster's Knight rose up he began to float to its chest while the two spread their arms out ready for what was next. The two then crossed their arms completing the union before the White Knight began to stand up with the Runic Shield on its left arm.

Soon the White Knight rose up as it reached for its waist to pull out a sword. "Face the power of Talion!" Aster called out as he drew forth Talion a weapon capable of harming any knight save for the Sun King. Soon the cape fluttered out once more as the eyes flashed to life showing it was ready to do battle.

"Where did those come from?!" Claudette asked in shock as Leina saw it.

"Aster?" She asked looking to the White Knight who took a battle stance.

"Wait that dog is in that thing?" Elina asked in shock as the two Knights took a battle stance.

"I don't believe it." Claudette said as she never seen anything like this before.

The two Knights began their battle as they charged at each other and began trading sword blows against each other. The battle was a great one that cannot be denied but even then it was clear there were differences in power between them not only in Pactmakers but in the armors basic uses. The White Knight Charged at its ebony foe as their swords clashed and created sparks again each other

"No way." Melona said as she saw this go on.

The White Knight then slashed against the Black Knight in a spin attack but it jumped away and spread out its wings and flew around. "Wait it can fly?!" Leina called out in shock as the Black Knight had air superiority here.

The Black Knight raised its blade and charged forth as Aster reacted. "Leina!" He called out and used his knight's armor and shield to defend her from its ebony foes attack.

"Weak you have compassion such a useless emotion in the field of battle." The Black Knight called out using Kira's voice as he glared down upon his foes. Once the attack stopped Melona attacked once more as Leina was forced to avoid the attack again. Divinas charged at Wizel and Wizel in turn returned the favor. When their blades met it created a shockwave around them that crumbled the building they were on and in turn Elina and Claudette were blown away. Leina managed to grab onto Wizel in time as the two Knights fell down. Leina cried out in shock as they fell. The two Knights continued their brawl as they charged out of the building wall destroying it as they traded blow after blow.

(With Dilan and Kaguya)

"Oh crap." Dilan cursed as he saw this with Kaguya.

"The Black Knight here?!" Kaguya asked in shock as she saw this. "This is insane." Kaguya said but logically it was to be expected that the other two Knights managed to arrive here as well.

"Your orders?" Mordred asked as Dilan spoke. "Get everyone to safety leave this one to Aster." Dilan ordered to which Mordred nodded and left with the Maiden Knights to carry out the order.

(Battle Leina vs Melona)

The two were tearing apart the Vance Estate in their brawl but it could not be helped at the moment. Leina was holding on as hard as she could to the Wizel but she was a dead weight and she knew it. She then saw an opening and jumped off and rolled on the ground of another building floor. When she did she yelped in shock as she was forced to avoid an attack from Melona. "We have unfinished business Leina." Melona taunted to which Leina cursed her luck.

(Aster vs Kira)

The two Knights ran across the ground slashing each other. But Dinivas was airborne while slashing as Wizel was stuck on the ground. The two slashed and hacked at each other as even though Aster had the superior weapon equipped Kira had the skies at her disposal. When Dinivas landed Kira was shield bashed by the White Knight who knocked her into the water. But Wizel followed as it wasn't just a shield bash it was a tackle. The two rolled around a bit before landing in the water at more shallow waters causing a wave there.

"Holy fuck." Risty said while holding her loot as she saw the two giant knights go at it.

Aster focused his Magic into Talion causing it to release an aura version of itself that was larger and hovered around the blade like a second skin. He then roared out and slashed at Kira causing him to be knocked back from it. He wasn't done as Aster began to hack and slash at his foe even going as far as to send him tumbling back from a shield bash. The White Knight then slashed again but the Black Knight grabbed the White Knight by its face and with a good grip flung him around before throwing him to the estate courtyard. The Black Knight then spread its wings and flew after the White Knight before hovering over the ground a bit.

*end OST

The White Knight was in a sitting position on the wall as ruble covered its form as Kira scoffed. "So this is the mighty White Knight the Pale Warrior." The Black Knight scoffed no doubt savoring his victory. "But here I am about to crack you open and forcibly undue the pact." Kira said landing as he began to walk torts the White Knight with blade raised.

"In PVP I know how to play to win... in this land I know the victor gains the spoils... but most of all you made a mistake facing me after the day you've had." Kira scoffed but just as she was about to strike the White Knight down something happened. The White Knight began to move on its own or in this case Aster willed it so and was able to block the attack with Talion. The Blades struggled to overpower the other as they glared at each other.

"So you do have some fight left in you." Kira said as Aster glared.

"I won't let you win." Aster said as he wasn't done. "I know you and I both hate losing." Aster said before they pushed each other off.

"Then so be it." Kira said but then the two stopped in their tracks.

The White Knight got its feet under it but was looking upon its form as an azure blue aura surrounded it. "What?" Aster asked as he felt his strength return and increase. But this gave him a sense of foreboding worried that Wizel was not thorough with his check. Though as long as it does not become a dark violet purple he was ok for the time being.

The Black Knight had a similar aura but a blazing orange color as he looked upon his form and felt a similar taste. "No." He cursed knowing what this will mean for him. "I will end this now!" He roared out casting off the aura and in turn began the climax.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST: The Pale Hero

"Let's begin the climax!" Aster called out ready to end this.

The two Knights charged once more and when their blades met again they created an even stronger shockwave as they struggled to overpower the other. Soon they pushed each other back as the White Knight jumped before landing back in the courtyard. The Black Knight of course gave chase as they began to do battle once more.

Blade met blade as they fought it out while the White Knight kept damage to a minimum. Elina and Claudette once they recovered saw this as Claudette honestly felt outmatched now. "The Pale Warrior." Elina said as she realized the Pale Warrior or White Warrior part of Aster's title came from the White Knight. Wizel jumped away from another attack as the two parried as they knew something had to give soon.

"Your strength is impressive White Warrior." Kira said as Aster smirked in response.

"Yours isn't too bad either." Aster responded as they glared at each other. "But it's time we end this don't you think?" Aster said as he just had to wait this out.

"Very well lets!" Kira roared out before charging at Aster. But Aster anticipated this as their battle took them to a spot with unstable ground and with the Knights combined weight it was only a matter of time till it gives. So it was no surprised when it gave under the Black Knight and caused it to lose its footing. The White Knight controlled by Aster acted fast as he charged after the Black Warrior and slashed through him. The Black Knight felt this and was forced to pull back from the fight as it inspected the wound. IT may not appear on the armor but even he knew he took a major blow there.

"Dammit." Kira cursed as he glared at Aster for this one. "I'll be back for Melona." Kira said as he then spread out his wings once more and made his escape as unfortunately Aster could not fly.

"Stop him!" Dilan called out only for Aster to stop him.

"No let him go he'll be a messenger." Aster said as he knew someone was targeting them now and he wanted this new foe to know they mean business.

"Come on we still have work to do here." Kaguya said as they had to move now. Luckily that last shockwave got Claudette and Elina blown back a bit by its force.

*end OST

(Leina vs Melona)

Leina stood ready with her sword and shield cornered in the building she landed in after jumping off the White Knight as Melona stalked torts her pray. Leina try to think of something quick and then she notice the dips and holes in the roof that Melona made from her acid breast milk during the tussle between the White Knight and the Black Knight and in turn came up with something on the fly as she got ready.

Melona step closer to them as Leina counted as she thought '5 more step, 4, 3.' Melona didn't get any closer as Leina wanted her to get close as she said, "Monster, I got places to go after we beat you."

Melona just got pissed at that as Melona said, "Did you call me monster?"

While Melona continue stalking torts her, Leina counted out as she thought, '2 more… one more.'

It was then that Melona stopped before the final step as she knew she needed to get the monster to move. "Come get me monster!" Leina called as Melona glared at her.

"Again? You're going to suffer." Melona threatened as she continued to stalk torts Leina and took the final step.

"Now!" Leina called before charging and throwing her long sword at Melona's feet causing her to lose her footing and unintentionally squirt her acid breast milk and hitting the ground beneath her.

Leina charged at Melona with a roar before coming upon her. Leina then squeezed her armored chest against Melona as her armor offered her protection from any acid while also pulling Melona into a bear hug before the two fell to the floor. "You tricked me!" Melona yelled as Leon smirked at Leina's quick thinking before realizing something.

"You never know until you try right?" Leina asked as she held Melona in a bear hug of sorts as her next phase of her plane came forth.

"No! It hurts its backing up! I can't!" Melona cried out as her breasts expanded. It was soon girl's breasts have reached their limit but before they could go off someone intervened to help. Melona then screamed in pain as soon an explosion rocked the roof of the Vance Family estate caused by Melona's breasts.

From the explosion the White Knight was caught in it as Kaguya and Dilan grabbed onto the Knight and held onto the shield arm while he used his free arm, after vanishing Talion, to grab Leina.

(With Claudette)

Claudette was shocked at this as she did not expect to see this happen as the giant armor controlled by Aster and Leina both held great strength within.

(With Elina)

"Leina!" Elina called out worried for her elder sister's safety.

(With Risty)

Risty was impressed as she sat on a pillar as she held her loot she managed to save during the whole commotion. "That was nicely done Leina and Aster you planned it to a point and improvised when it went south." Risty said as she smirked at what she saw.

(Mordred)

"Report." Mordred ordered as he look to the Maids.

"We have already begun spreading the word and keeping the story as factual as possible. Already we have the Adventurers Guilds in every town monitored for updates on our lords and lady as per your instructions." Enas said as she bowed to Mordred in her maid uniform once more.

"Good I shall inform them of this then." Mordred said as he knew his lord Aster would salvage this operation somehow and was proven correct.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Leina woke up in the arms of the White Knight as it walked out of the water to find Risty sitting on a stump. Once it made land she saw Dilan and Kaguya jump off as the Knight let her off his left arm. Once this was done it kneeled down on one knee before vanishing and leaving Aster in its place. "You ok?" Aster asked as Leina nodded a bit.

"Yes a bit sore though." Leina said as Kaguya nodded.

"It's to be expected." Kaguya said before Risty spoke up.

"Hey there... so was I a part of this grand scheme of yours Aster to make a hero out of you and your two friends there?" Risty asked with a smirk as Aster saw her and sighed.

"Yes in a way I did buy you off giving you 200 or trying to... but like you said to the victory goes the spoils." Aster said to which Risty smirked back at this.

"So how much is my and Vance girls' freedom is?" Risty asked as Aster smirked a bit as Dilan was lost.

Aster then pulled out a pouch and then tossed it over to Risty as she saw the Gold inside it. "Keep it I have more to spare." Aster said as Risty saw this.

"What is it?" Risty asked as she was skeptical.

"100 gold pieces I took 100 as payment." Aster said as Risty smirked in response.

"Fair trade." Risty said as Aster then looked to Leina.

"So where will you go next?" Aster asked as Leina looked to this as well.

"I plan on going on another adventure." Leina said as Aster smirked a bit.

"Well... if you do so I'd suggest making connections while you can." Aster said as he took out a ring from his person as Dilan saw this.

"Wow a Guild Ring for her?" Dilan asked as Aster smirked a bit.

"Just like you willing to recruit anyone who catches your interest." Kaguya said as Aster shrugged.

"What can I say, she reminds me of myself at her stage." Aster said as this surprised Leina to no end.

"By the way whose cat girl and spear boy?" Risty asked as Kaguya sighed.

"Kaguya… the Silver Goddess also called the Lunar Archer in some circles." Kaguya introduced as she looked to Risty.

"Dilan the Crimson Winged Warrior." Dilan said as it seems introductions were almost done.

"Well I'm." Risty began but Kaguya cut her off instead.

"We know Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild." Kaguya said before smirking. "I like to stay in the know on things after all." Kaguya said to which Risty sighed in response.

"Stalker." Risty countered to which Aster saw this and spoke.

"If you desire to head to the Border I know a shortcut." Aster saw this. "Let me show you what this 'Guild Ring,' can do." Aster said as soon Dilan and Kaguya took hold of the arms of both Risty and Leina before all of them ported away.

(With Nanael at a cliff)

The Blue haired Angel landed on the cliff as Nanael looked a bit angry. "What is this? Why is this happening to me? I wanted to be the one to start the first Queen's Blade!" Nanael yelled out releasing her frustration just as Marianne arrived and smiled.

"Oh don't worry Nanael there's always next time." Marianne said as Nanael threw a bit of a tantrum in a cute way.

(Scene Break Soldiers of HOLY Guild Hall)

The trio arrived at the guest entrance as Leina and Risty were caught off guard. "What is this?" Risty asked in shock at what she saw.

"This is the headquarters of the Soldiers of HOLY to which we are the leaders of." Aster said as he gestured to the Hall and to both Dilan and Kaguya.

"Don't worry you two will be welcomed accordingly." Kaguya said as they agreed to this for now.

(Scene Break a few days later Black Knight and Melona)

The Black Knight flew through the air as Melona held on as best she could. "I can't believe I was beaten by those two!?" Melona said as Kira was silent during the flight.

"We cannot worry about it first we have announcements to be made." Kira said as he then dive bombed into the Storm dome around the Swamp Lands. Melona cried out in shock but was surprised no pain came. She saw the Knight get hit by the thunder but was unaffected for the most part. Soon once they broke through Melona was shocked at how drastically the lands had changed seeing as a large part of it was replaced with a city that connected at one end to the Swamp Witches domain.

"Welcome Melona to the new capital of the Yshrenian Empire Valgander." Kira presented as Melona was shocked at this information

(Inside the Throne Room)

"So is the Swamp Witch truly resurrected?" Melona asked as they entered the room with Kira in his normal form now.

"That I have Melona." Came a voice as Melona looked and saw to her joy the Swamp Witch Welbellia but this time something changed on her. Particularly the bug at her crotch it moved on its own and rested itself on her shoulder and cuddled up to her before returning to being her panties.

"My witch what when?" Melona asked to which Welbellia smiled.

"We have our new benefactor and lord to thank for that." Welbellia said as Kira walked forth.

"Yes we do." Airi said as soon Melona saw a second Wraith walk in with Airi as Melona saw how Airi was being a bit submissive.

"You must me Melona I am Lara leader of the Dark Servers of the throne room and I am an upper class Wraith." Lara introduced as she was dressed as a sexy head maid.

"What happened while I was gone?" Melona asked in shock seeing this.

"I had happened." Came a new voice as soon Melona saw a throne with a man in a demonic outfit sitting upon it while holding a staff and radiating a dark aura that even made Melona wet.

Kira knew who this man was as despite his outfit being that of Emperor Madoras she knew who he was in a past life. His skin was pale white with his eyes holding an unholy topaz while the white was a pitch black collar. "Introducing the heir to Emperor Madoras, the new ruler of this world for your witness alone... I present to you Emperor Solaris of Yshrenia." Kira said as Solaris sat upon his throne his silver/ebony hair flowed behind him as he held a mask of sorts in his hand. Above him an energy ball as powerful as the sun shined as he sat upon his seat of power.

"Kira... your armor is damaged." Solaris said as Kira bowed to his master shivering in possibly pleasure as his lords voice echoed with a demonic aura.

"My apologies your Excellency... I had hit a snag when retrieving Melona." Kira said as Solaris raised his hand calmly.

"Remove that armor to have it repaired and explain." Solaris ordered his most loyal to which Kira nodded. First he went for his helmet and removed it allowing the air to pop out as from behind him long ebony black hair flowed out. He then began to remove his armor by segments before it was all around him. But what shocked Melona was the fact Kira wasn't a man at all he was in fact a she as she kneeled before her lord.

"Thank you... brother." Kira said to her brother as her breasts were exposed and she could only take so much before she needed to breathe again if the armor wasn't enchanted of course. "Now I learned that during my retrieval of Melona… I learned that we did not arrive here alone." Kira said smiling to her brother who she had no problems being nude before save for her thong.

Solaris saw this and smirked a bit in response. "I see... Aster you bastard." Solaris said as he remembered Aster quiet well one of the three Guild leaders of the Soldiers of HOLY. The only Guild to truly give the Flame of Yshrenia a run for its money.

"How shall we proceed?" Kira asked as Solaris saw his new subjects.

"Later." Solaris said as he stood up and levitated to the ground as he saw Menace, Airi, Leila, and Melona had all gathered. "Here my proclamation I am your new lord and master." Solaris began as Kira smiled and went to her brother and grinded up against him showing her love for him went beyond that of brother and sister. "As I am sure many of you have doubts but let me make this clear... any insubordination without just cause... will be looked to as treason... and treason is punished with death. To those knew followers I ask for your loyalty or your heads." Solaris said as his threat was clear.

'Follow him or die.'

"Show us this strength then." Melona said as she and Menace had their doubts.

"Very well." Solaris began as the Swamp Witch smirked as he took the mask once more. _**"O Adolmaea... Shining Sovereign, Supreme light of the ancient skies... grant me your power!"**_ Solaris said as Melona knew this chant while Kira stepped back from him while he grabbed the floating mask. _**"Verto."**_ He said before putting the mask on.

The Yshrenian crest on his mask shined to life before the two horns spread out from it. Solaris was soon shielded by the summoning crest which then released flames as hot as the sun itself while surrounding him in a force of power and flames. Rising up behind him a golden giant was seen mimicking his movement as he had his arms spread just like the armors did.

Soon he banished the fires and in his place was an armor of true regal design. It even had a humanoid voice but its entire aura and appearance made all those who saw it feel intimidated outclassed. "This... is my proof of power... my Sun King." Solaris said as he presented it and gestured to Valgander. "And this entire city no this fortress I had risen it from its depths and revived it. If that is not proof then what you state is heresy." Solaris said as Welbelia stopped Melona from attacking.

"He speaks truth... he has powers even beyond my own." Welbellia said as she then kneeled down. "For this power I swear fealty to you Solaris Emperor of Yshrenia." She said and to this the Swamp Witch's minions all kneeled down before him as did Kira and Solaris own guardians.

"Good." He said as he saw the first steps to his path has been made clear.

(Back with Aster, Kaguya, and Leila)

"So we have allies in the Dwarven people and neighbors in the Elven people." Aster said as they were in a meeting room right now.

"Yes I was able to keep my village's main income alive as long as I don't hunt more than is needed. I accepted those terms and they accepted my terms." Kaguya said as Dilan then spoke.

"Plus thanks to the Dwarven people I learned about another land called Hinomoto which I plan on visiting soon." Dilan said to which Aster agreed to this.

"If that is so then we will remain I need to ensure our credit as heroic figures and warriors is spread out. If this Kira person is from our world then we must ensure that if anyone else from our world has come here they know of us and can find us." Aster said as he sat there.

"Sound ok to me." Dilan said as he sat there himself before noticing how empty the meeting room is. "If we can find others from the guild that would be great." Dilan said as he looked at the empty halls.

"But until then I think it's time to make some changes around here." Aster said as they have held this off for far too long." Aster said as they had to move now.

"About time." Kaguya said as it was time to make their announcement.

(Later Throne of Heroes)

Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan sat on their thrones as the guardians, Leina, and Risty had gathered here. It was Aster who spoke as he saw Leina and Sophia glaring at each other. Apparently Sophia and Leina didn't get a long considering she was half monster. "Everyone, I would like to apologize for leaving the Hall on my own as I did. There will be time to fill you in on the details of my findings but we have a far more pressing matter to attend to." Aster said as Risty and Leina heard this. Aster then nodded to Kaguya who nodded back before she took out three fire arrows and aimed them all to the flags.

Soon she let them loose as the scattered and hit the flags belonging to Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan as soon they were ash. "As it stands we are in a land unfamiliar to us thus we must learn to adapt and to start things off it pleases me to say that we now welcome two new members into our Guild." Aster stated as they all heard this.

"New members?" Risty asked to which Leina shrugged as the few days there were here they had yet to locate any new people here.

Soon Leina narrowly dodged and arrow as did Risty as they saw the arrows were aimed at them but not to hit them. They were meant to catch their attention as on the arrows were to their shock Guild Rings the ones Aster showed them. "I welcome the warrior maidens who fight to become Queen and embody what it means to be a warrior maiden." Aster began as soon two new flags rolled forth from where Dilan and Kaguya's once stood in the hall. "Welcome your new leaders who shall serve to become the new great warriors to honor those who have long since vanished." Aster said as soon all eyes were on the shocked Leina and Risty.

"Leina the Wandering Warrior and Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the Wilds." Aster called out as he looked upon the guardians who then proceeded to kneel before the three heroic leaders. "Now my most important order to you all." Aster began before he stood up for his final proclamation. "Go forth upon this world perform the deeds of justice! Save those who cannot protect themselves! And spread the name of the Soldiers of HOLY across this world! Do so until there isn't a human, monster, or any other creature alive who has not heard of our guild." Aster ordered to which Fey smiled.

"Your proclamation has been heard so we shall make your wish so Lord Aster!" Fey called out to the surprise of both Leina and Risty as Risty had to admit Aster sure had a way with leading this people. "All hail to a new era of heroes and adventurers!" Fey called out as the entire room was filled with this.

"All hail!" They all called out as even the twins were on board for this direction.

'And hopefully, we can find our friends again someway somehow.' Aster thought as he looked to them. 'Or any other player who ended up here to send a message that they are not alone here.' Aster thought knowing that he will reunite them all if they are here and if not live out their memories so they are never forgotten.

(Start opening Song)

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revaling the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

End OST

(TBC)

ESKK: If you're going to start a chapter you start it strong. Anyway I hope you all liked it now for character information…. Nah I'm just kidding I think I put enough in to give you guys details… but if you need more just let me know and I'll try my best to explain it better so you can understand. So until next time leave a review and again ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragon of Hinomoto

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: Well new chapter surprised with how popular this is. Anyway about my contest so far no entries have been made yet though I am expecting a good chunk of you to request harem girls thus I will beat you to it here. Whoever is in the harem's is MY decision not yours and I made it a think to no longer accept requests since this one guy had been at it through two different accounts spamming the story review page for them. I made it so every girl gets to be in a harem in some form this story so don't make requests otherwise I will withhold updates by one month for every request on who joins what harem. Now then let's begin this new chapter.

ESKK: Oh and one last thing small change since I'm not going to be using italics and bolds much anymore. Sorry to much trouble to keep up with so yeah unless it's Garo or some other thing I won't be using Bold, Underlines, or Italics. Anyway let's move read now.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Orphanage)

After taking their leave of the Guild Hall Aster and the two new members of HOLY had journeyed to a broken down Orphanage and watched as kids in rags were carrying around tools and wood as Leina saw this with a sad expression. Aster had his reasons for coming to this place with Risty when he had more important things to do. Good deeds means good reputations which means he had to see this place. Once the meal was ready the children were gathered with candles lighting the dark.

"Thanks for the food!" They all called out as Aster saw this. Aster looked upon the meager meal and inspected it before placing it down. HE then passed it off to the other children who were confused.

"Sorry I'm not hungry." Aster said as he gave them his food. He then stood up and walked around a bit as he rubbed his armored hand over the table as he looked upon this and knew with the damages done to the counts castle taxes will be meeting a huge increase. Aster began walking over to the nun's office. He patted Leina on the shoulder telling her he would handle this.

(Meanwhile With Risty)

Risty place down all the stolen good and gold coins she gather in front of the nun that sat in the chair before her as she said, "It might be just enough to fix the holes in the walls and maybe some parts of the ceiling, but I know it's not much."

Risty didn't look happy to the amount she gotten as she lost most of it at Vance Estate but at least she got the loot this time. "Hopefully it will cover the cost of repairing the roof and walls with some left over for other things." Risty said presenting the loot.

"Did you break into the counts castle?" The nun asked as she looked to Risty who was surprised by this. "Risty.": The nun urged but then Risty glared.

"Yes your right this is his family's treasure but they're the biggest thieves of all. I had to ditch half of it when Thunder Cloud General Claudette came after me and those giant knights duked it out there." Risty defended as Aster then walked in still in full armor as he saw this.

"Hello sister does this church by chance take donations from unnamed donators?" Aster asked as he knew this was partially his fault when he used the White Knight and used Risty to further his own name. It was only right to make it right for them considering Risty was a guild Member now. "I'll wait a bit." Aster said as he began to walk away only to see Leina there instead.

(Later)

Leina was slammed to the wall as Risty had her by the collar. "Go ahead say that again!" Risty yelled as Aster stayed out of this for now.

"I'll be happy to. Those children look like they haven't eaten a proper meal in months. Do you really think those poultry scraps are enough." Leina accused as she glared at Risty.

"No I do not but that's hardly my fault." Risty said as Leina glared on.

"What happened to the Royal Charity?" Leina asked to which Aster heard.

'Charity?' Aster asked as he did hear rumors about such a thing.

"The what?" Risty asked as she was confused on this.

"Don't play dumb with me. Everyone knows count Vance gives the less fortunate money." Leina said as Risty scoffed to this bullshit.

"Oh year right." Risty scoffed before speaking again. "Explain to me why someone like Count Vance would do something like this." Risty said as Aster began to notice holes in the story from both sides.

"Because it's his duty. He's honor bound to protect his people." Leina said as Aster then stood up and spoke.

"Then he does a lousy job at it." Aster said surprising Leina to no end. "I've never been here for long but on the way here we saw how bad things were on the way here." Aster said as he remembered seeing the slums in his world... but not the slums here. It wants his first back alley but it was his first time seeing one of that magnitude. Aster of course had contacted the Guild and had them pick up the crying infant whose mother was already dead and a rotting corpse. Last he heard they managed to get to the infant and Kaguya had it taken to her hometown to be fostered or adopted there.

"But then again most nobles tend to be this way... one moment they are the best thing that happened and the next moment either the power goes to their head and they lose their way or they had a really bad day." Aster said as he wondered what cause Lord Vance to do something like this.

"To the victory goes the spoils that's the law of this land that's the truth of it." Risty said as Aster hated to admit it but he agreed with her.

"I already have the Guild putting our vault to some use. Luckily raiding dungeons has its own rewards if you make it to the end." Aster said as he sighed. "I'll go set up a runic point so they can teleport here." Aster said as he walked away to let the two have their thing.

(Scene Break the next Morning)

With the morning sun rising, trio spend the night in the church with all the children, Aster made an impression with them, telling them strange and Bizarre stories of many things. AS they waved the children good bye the Maiden Knights and some trained monsters from Yuna and Yuto were already helping fix and rebuild the orphanage with the Papitaur and Frogs while Sophia had gone to pay for the towns expenses under the guise of her noble heritage.

Right now Risty yawned as they stopped by the road to rest a bit as Aster was sitting down with his helmet on. "So what is the plan once we get to the boarder?" Aster said as he was the muscle for now.

"As long as Claudette isn't there we can hopefully pass through without problem." Risty said as Leina looked.

"And if she is there?" She asked as Risty shrugged.

"We either hide or have Aster here handle her." Risty said as Aster looked and ignored for now.

As they rested no doubt a bit tired Risty then turned to Leina. "Hey Leina I know I promised to bring you to the border but I have a better idea so hear me out." Risty said as Aster looked to this. "Why don't you inherit your father's position then you can bring prosperity back to this domain. That wouldn't be a bad life in fact it would be a much better one assuming you would be satisfied with that." Risty suggested as Leon was surprised as Leina looked conflicted no doubt from seeing the back alley.

"I'm not sure what I should do." Leina admitted to her inner conflict as she had seen the real world and the truth that her father never even pushed for the Vance Charity.

Aster took a moment to think as he thought of politics back home, and a movie he had to watch in school called, 'Mr. Smith Goes to Washington'. As one man wanted to do something good or right, there were other people who are willingly to bring him down by name and reputation as Leon said, "I could be best if she didn't."

Both ladies look to Leon as Risty asked, "Why's that?"

Aster looked to her and said, "She could be the Duchess of Vance, but that would not mean she would have the power to do so."

Risty was confused at this and Leina just listen as she seem to be interested by this as Leon went on saying, "Who to say that she would be leading the family fortune, let alone the name itself, as her father wanted her to be marry soon, maybe by people he knew already, people who shares his ideals of things of what happening in these lands, all she would be is a trophy wife, someone to stand still and look pretty and not do a thing or say a thing.

Leina thought long and hard and she does remember her father talk to other people, laughing together, drinking expensive wine, even smoking the fines tobacco, with the cost of such things… that should be going into the Vance Charity for the people so Leon theory could be correct, and she would be in a worst kind of position than she was before with no more freedom.

Aster wasn't even done as he said, "And if she were to lead, there are still people that govern different parts of the land itself, correct?"

Risty thought for a bit and said, "Yea, that right Vance castle stand in the middle of the land but cannot go everywhere at once."

Aster nods as he said, "Great, now let see it like this, if Count Vance were also friend with these people that share his ideals, and Leina were to do something good for the people, they may do something else like the opposite or nothing at all and said that they did. If the people were promise something and didn't get it all the blame would be on Leina and ruin her name and reputation as a person itself."

Risty scratch her head as it seem confusing but the theories he made are sounded as Leina spoken up saying, "He right, even if I am the Duchess, I would not be the one helping them, even if I wanted too."

"But somehow." Aster began as he had one last thing. "I have a feeling there's more to the story." Aster said as he knew somehow someway that money did exist but it was being put somewhere else. "A tale for another time." Aster said as he then looked to Risty.

Risty sighed as right the Queen's Blade was their last best option to fix everything. "It seem the Queen's blade is truly the answer to everything at this point," Risty said but now Risty looked at Aster who saw this. "So what will you do if your Guild has a member as Queen?" She asked as Aster looked.

"Nothing." Aster said as that surprised her. "Business will go as normal only difference is that we can now work more efficiently." Aster said as he could see how this could help them in the long run.

"Well that's enough of sitting around let's go we have to get you two across the border after all." Risty said as she sat up and grabbed her pack.

"Yeah after all we got a long way between here and the Queens capital which means plenty of people to help out along the way." Aster said while getting back up as Leina smiled at the two as she was grateful to both of them.

"I owe you two my thanks." Leina said as Aster looked with a confused looked shared with Risty.

"Why?" Risty asked as Leina looked at the two.

"Because I was ignorant and lost. I only knew what I didn't want in my life and now thanks to you I realize that isn't enough and I also learned thanks to Leon you can't wait for things to change if you want them to change don't stick to the status queue instead Seize the reigns of your fate and guide it torts what you want." Leina said as Aster then just kept walking.

"It was nothing just because someone stumbles and falls doesn't mean there lost forever, plus all you needed was a little help from a friend and someone to guide you was all." Aster said as Leina smiled and bowed before the two causing the two to feel embarrassed.

"Okay… ah, Leina you don't have to bow to us, we are friends," Aster said as Leina stood straight again and said, "I know, but your doing so much for me already, and I didn't do a thing for you."

"Now that not true. You have great strength inside you, all I did was show you the path and you took it." Aster sad as Risty just smile to the site as she think it worth stick by these two, and given time they could be something or Aster could be a ladies man which she wouldn't mind herself.

"Alright you guys, let's not wait a moment longer, let's get to the border and cross it so we can get to Gainos," Risty said as the two looked at her and nodded as they pick up their stuff and headed out.

For Aster he gave a smile and said, 'Gainos, here we come.' With the journey ahead, it's going to be a long walk."

(With Dilan)

Dilan was sitting in an airship their guild had as luckily it was a small one that could carry him with ease. His destination was Hinomoto as he knew his job. Luckily he brought Sophia with him for this one knowing her heightened vampiric senses would be a huge help for him. Plus she looked damn adorable with her kimono look. Though the main thing was they needed her to look like a commoner so they had the commoner variant of it ready as well.

"We will be landing soon, Dilan-sama." Sophia said as Dilan nodded to this as he was waiting for this.

"Got it make sure Mordred and the Maiden Knights are on stand by for what is to come." Dilan said as he then looked to Sophia. "Also you may want to change outfits once we land." Dilan said as Sophia nodded to this.

"Of course." Sophia said as she was ready.

(After landing)

The two disembarked as their first order of business was finding a place to set up a runic port and a base of operations while they were here. "So foreign soil this should be fun." Dilan said as he walked about a bit shouldering his spear. "If world history taught me anything if in Japan of one of its old era's look for a temple or a city." Dilan said as he began his quest.

"Of course Lord Dilan I will follow faithfully." Sophia said before donning more local warrior clothing.

"Ok let's roll." Dilan said as they began their quest.

(Later)

The two were walking through the forest of Hinomoto as they explored what they could. So far nothing base of operations worthy as of yet but its slow going anyway. "Ok so from Mordred's initial reports we know this place is protected by the Warrior Priestesses who are apparently getting their asses handed to them by corrupt nobles and some group called the Koma Ninja." Aster said as luckily their Buckalow Owl was with them ready in case they need to make a call.

"Anything I missed?" Dilan asked as Sophia looked and smirked.

"Of course not my lord that was exactly as Mordred had put it in your unique words." Sophia said as Dilan nodded to this.

"Well must not be much to worry about I mean if these Ninja's are only winning because of corrupt nobles they might not be so tough without all that Gold." Dilan's aid as Sophia smiled and nodded to this.

"Of course my lord." Sophia said as they kept walking. "Though Lady Kaguya and Lord Aster warned you to be weary of the Koma Ninja." Sophia said as Kaguya was always the smart one.

"Oh come on I think I can deal with a couple of dumb ass ninjas." Dilan said as he pushed some bushes out of the way only to find himself face to face with the mentioned Ninja. Both sides looked like deer in headlights as they saw what had happened here as it seems they were getting ready for something. "Hey... um how much of that did you just hear?" Dilan asked as he looked. "And how much can I pay you to act like this never happened?" Dilan asked only to block a Kunai with his Dragon Scale Shield.

"Ok that's a no!" Dilan called out avoiding kunai's and Shurikens with his shield.

"Lord Dilan!" Sophia called out as Dilan then spun out his spear and got ready for combat.

"Don't worry I'm ok." Dilan said as he used his shield to block the attacks while running to the side for cover.

"I can easily wipe them out you know in your great name." Sophia said as her eyes glowed red in rage.

"No." Dilan ordered as he saw this. "Right now we have a job to do so here's the plan." Dilan said as he began to give out his plan.

"Of course." She said as it was time to book it.

As the Koma Ninja began to get to the cornered warrior they were weary of him wondering if he was an aid to the Warrior Priestesses or something else. Soon from the spot a shadow shot out as the Koma Grunts saw this just long enough to see a flash of steel and then death. The five who saw this had their heads fall off revealing Sophia as the blood that shot out gathered around her before going up into a ball. "I'll try to avoid making a mess I suggest you all run otherwise..." Sophia began as two more Koma Ninja went for the attack only for the blood ball to react stabbing each of them before they could react. "You'll just be feeding me." Sophia smiled as she was cutting the monster a bit loose to have fun.

The Koma Ninja saw this and knew what to do. They ran in save for one or two as Sophia. Sophia smirked and attacked as Dilan saw this and knew that movement. Soon when they were run through their vests came off revealing explosives to which Dilan quickly reacted.

"Sophia!" Dilan called out as he went to help her as the explosive papers began to shine bright.

"Lord Dilan!" Sophia cried out in shock as she saw Dilan's armor and buffs allowed him high defense against elemental magic like fire and explosive force used with fire. But she had no idea how this would affect them just as the light reached its peak. Soon Dilan was screaming in shock while he went across Hinomoto's airspace leaving a shocked Sophia. "Lord Dilan!" She cried out in shock and horror before growling in response. She then glared at the burnt corpses as she was so tempted to make them into undead slaves... but for now she had to retrieve her master.

(With Dilan)

As Dilan screamed in shock while flying through the air he was wide eyed as he saw he was coming for a landing. "This is gonna hurt." Dilan said as the roof of a bathhouse came into view as he then screamed some more while coming in for a landing. He was soon met with pain from the impact and breaking through the roof, then a splash followed by relaxing hot water. He floated for a second before being grabbed as he looked up to two Asian maidens as he then smiled tiredly.

Looks like he can still be knocked out with enough force and strength. He would have to remember that to tell the others so hopefully his recovery time isn't that long.

(While this was all going on)

Tomoe the Warrior Priestess who helps guard Hinomoto was sitting on her knees in the bathhouse as she began to recount everything until now. The Empress just being a figure head to the corrupt nobles, being selected for the upcoming Queens Blade, and finally recent... rumors as of late. The head priestess had received some sort of vision of oncoming events. Three shooting stars would appear when the worlds need was great. With it those stars would carry with them a Dragon who bears a trident, a White Warrior who masters the art of sword play, and a lunar priestess carrying with her a bow of the moon and a white cat would be her sign. These heroes would appear and be the light that shined through the darkness. But they would be opposed by others, a warrior of an ebony black who fire burns as a corrupted Phoenix, and a man who bears the crown of the sun but shall burn all that he conquers in its radiance abused by evil.

Tomoe knew not who these supposed saviors were or if the prophesy held truth. All she knew was that would appear in the darkest of hours. "I... this country." Tomoe said but then heard screaming as she looked around noticing it was getting louder before to her shock the ceiling busted open carrying a figure with them. Tomoe was wide eyed at what she saw as she then grabbed her dagger like weapon and drew it. But when she saw the figure unmoving she used her foot to carefully spin him around. She then saw Dilan as he had swirls in his eyes just before the wall busted down surprising Tomoe.

"Lady Tomoe I heard a commotion what happened?" The ninja girl asked as she looked to Tomoe.

"Shizuka?!" Tomoe asked before remembering the man who fell. She then grabbed him and together with Shizuka dragged him to the dry wood. He then came to as he looked ready to pass out again and saw Tomoe and Shizuka and some bust.

"Boobies." Dilan slurred before falling asleep again.

(Scene Break Dilan)

Dilan began to come to as he saw his hands were restrained as was his torso. 'Ok waking up like this is never ever a good sign... so is missing my armor.' Dilan thought as he looked around for a second.

"Happy you are awake my master but you are still in danger." Larvayne the spirit of the Dragon Knight said as she took the appearance of the Matriarch of Dragons.

'Yeah I can see that.' Dilan mentally responded as he then looked up and saw the Warrior Priestesses glaring at him with weapons while the ninja girl looked ready for anything. But Dilan was stripped of his armor and weapons save for the Knight Arc but that was beside the point.

Soon one of them began to walk up to him just as he began to speak. "Wow... I haven't had this dream since I was 13." Dilan said as this was one of his puberty dreams back then. He was then slapped in the face as the Priestess who did so glared at him. "Ok shutting up now!" Dilan said as he saw he was in a pickle.

"Now talk who are you and why did you try to sneak into the bathhouse?" A warrior priestess began to interrogate Dilan as he sat there tied up.

"Ok... I was fighting Koma Ninja and next thing I know I'm blown up and sent flying straight to the bath house." Dilan said plainly omitting the parts where he kicked their asses until the explosion caught him and Sophia off guard... speaking of which where is, she anyway?

"Koma Ninja so close to the temple?" One asked as they looked to each other.

"He could be a Koma Ninja in disguise." Another asked as Dilan saw this could be bad.

"Look if I was a Koma Ninja then would I really pass out after crashing through the roof at the speed and distance I did?" Dilan asked as he needed some way out of this situation before Sophia escalated it upon her inevitable arrival.

"He speaks truth." Tomoe began as she looked over to Shizuka who waved away showing she did not one to be part of this. "But it could have also been staged to lower our guard." Tomoe said as Dilan saw he was quickly running out of options.

"Wait at least look my gear over. Does it look like something a Ninja would wear considering its weight and weapon types?" Dilan asked to which Shizuka spoke up.

"He's right. The armor itself is too heavy and at time loud for a Koma Ninja to wear." Shizuka said as she gestured to the tossed gear in question.

'Score one for the negotiator!' Dilan mentally cheered but knew he was not out of the woodworks just yet.

"But we can't be too cautious." Tomoe added to which Dilan rescinded his early victory.

'Shit.' Dilan cursed but soon the ceiling smashed open again as they Warrior Priestess saw this and were all armed for battle.

"Lord Dilan..." Sophia whispered as her appearance began to be seen from the smoke.

"Oh boy." Dilan cursed realizing Sophia was here while she saw the state he was currently in.

"How dare you..." She began as they saw the way she moved suggesting she was pissed. "How dare you whores." She continued before she was attacked. It was then followed by raising her head to show fangs and crimson red eyes as her hair flailed out wildly with her vampirism coming to fore as the force of her magic and aura knocked back the Warrior Priestesses hurting them all bad. "HOW DARE YOU LOWER LIFE FORM WHORES PUT MY MASTER IN THIS STATE!?" She roared out but Dilan acted fast as he broke out of the rope and stopped Sophia.

"Sophia stop!" He called out holding her back before she can attack Tomoe as Sophia saw this as did the Warrior Priestesses.

"But master these sluts have no right to even consider to put you in this state." Sophia said but then Dilan glared while scolding her.

"No they are to be friends and we don't hurt friends. Now go to a corner and think about your life." Dilan ordered to which Sophia pouted like a child and walked off and did as told. "Sorry about her... so can we talk without having knives at my throat." Dilan said to which the Warrior Priestesses saw Dilan was being calm and had an attack dog who was loyal to a fault to him.

(Later)

Dilan was sitting in a traditional stance as he looked to the head Priestess as he sat there while enjoying some tea. He was of course back to full gear with his spear laid to his right and his shield resting to his left. Once he finished it he put it down and put his hands together in respect. "Thank you." Dilan said as he sat there.

"So you claim your group, these 'Soldier of HOLY,' are attempt covert operations to aid us?" She asked as Dilan nodded to her in response.

"Yes... we sent some scouts out here a while back and the corruption going on is huge." Dilan said as he looked to them. "With the nobles and Counsels enlisting the aid of Shinobi to bring you down it's only a matter of time till they attempt a huge attack on you all." Dilan said showing his respect to the Priestess knowing Sophia was waiting outside for them. "As I understand winning the Queen's Blade Tournament is your best chance at saving this country am I right?" Dilan asked to which the head Priestess nodded to the Pactmaker.

"Yes." She said to which Dilan saw the strategy in such a plan.

"I get it you put one of your warriors as the Queen and in turn she can provide her western forces to ensure Hinomoto survives as does its empress." Dilan said while drinking his tea. "A sound strategy but one flaw... there will be others who will be attempting to gain the title as queen... in fact a friend of mine Kaguya intends to enter it herself." Dilan said as the words held truth knowing it could boost they're street credit a bit.

"Kaguya? Is she of Hinomoto?" She asked as Dilan saw what she was implying.

"Well her mother is from Hinomoto but her father is from the Western Countries." Dilan said as he sat there lying through his teeth yet weaving truth into it. Kaguya's RL Self was half American and half Japanese and seeing as Gainos is western and Hinomoto it Japanese the cover was near perfect. "My point is the Queen's Blade Tournament is like a war and we have a saying... all is fair in love and war." Dilan said which meant one thing. "It means anything goes as much as I disagree with it at times." Dilan said as he sat there with an empty cup.

"Then you are here to provide aid to us?" She asked to which Dilan smirked.

"Win or lose you can bet your buckets we'll make sure the corrupt get a long deserved lesson." Dilan said to which the woman nodded.

"Very well I will ponder this." She said to which Dilan bowed and took his leave of her.

(Outside the Room)

As Dilan was exiting the room he passed by Tomoe who was actually about to open the door herself to which Dilan stepped aside and smirked to her. "Sorry about the bath." Dilan apologized as he then let Tomoe through.

(Later in the Hall)

Dilan and Sophia were sitting in the long hall as with the Warrior Priestesses and the one Koma Ninja Shizuka look looked to them all. "Warrior Priestesses, Warrior Priestesses, and Warrior Priestesses. How...boring!" Shizuka was heard complaining as the two saw this with Sophia scowling at what she deems as 'lower life forms,' in comparison to one of the three remaining 'great beings.' How dare they treat her lord and master who mercifully and willing shows them kindness even after what the saw of him. They should be on their hands and knees begging for his forgiveness for such arrogance. But then again Sophia knew her lord was as kind as he was powerful never showing force or aggression unless he must and to this she reminded herself of the reasons behind her loyalty to him.

"Tell me about it." Dilan commented at last as Shizuka smirked.

"See this guy gets it." Shizuka commented but Dilan remained respectful seeing as he was a guest here. Plus after Sophia's little freak out moment he did not need more eyes on them then already were. When Shizuka saw they weren't looking she began to get up to see Tomoe only to have a wide assortment of weapons pointed at her. "Oh... I um..." Shizuka began trying to come up with an excuse only for a Priestess to speak up instead.

"Lady Tomoe is in a very important discussion right now. You are not allowed to disturb her." The priestess said for Dilan saw this coming a mile away.

"An Important discussion?" Shizuka asked to which Dilan knew already what it was. "Oh you mean the Queen's Blade yeah." Shizuka said to which Dilan figured as much. "That tournament they have on the land where one of you warrior Priestesses go to become the new queen right?" Shizuka asked remembering about that Tournament.

"How do you know that?" she asked to which Dilan cleared his throat.

"I'm I come from the west so I already knew about the tournament not full detail on your thing here though." Dilan spoke as he looked over to the group who looked back at him.

"Yeah you guys aren't the only ones in the know about these things." Shizuka said to which the Priestesses began to sit back down before she kneeled to them a bit. "So tell me is Lady Tomoe the one? And I'm guessing your all going along with her like one big happy family." Shizuka said to which Dilan noted something peculiar about Shizuka.

Dilan then cleared his throat to which Shizuka looked to him on this. "Yeah with how things are here employing that strategy would be a bad idea." Dilan said as he sat there waiting for Tomoe.

"Oh is that so? Then I can go with her instead. I heard there's this cold sweet treat called ice cream over there. Come on aren't you going to say anything?" Shizuka said to which the Priestess paid the two no mind.

"I'm not. I have nothing to say to a Koma Ninja or those two." She said gesturing a bit to Dilan and Sophia.

"How dare you." Sophia scowled to which Dilan held her back.

"Sophia don't." Dilan warned knowing between Sophia and Fey at least Sophia can be reined in with insults torts his person.

"Come on!" Shizuka whined as she laid back down to this. "I'm not with the Koma anymore." Shizuka said to which Dilan's dragon sight caught sight of something off about Shizuka.

'Sophia.' Dilan began quietly as Sophia heard this. 'Keep a close eye on Shizuka.' Dilan ordered to which Sophia nodded.

'As you wish.' Sophia silently replied trusting her lord's words to be true and wise.

(Meanwhile with Tomoe and the Head Priestess)

"We warrior Priestesses will not be able to offer you any aid what so ever on your journey." The head Priestess said as she and Tomoe sat there looking to each other. "You must participate in the Queen's Blade Tournament all by yourself." She told Tomoe who looked to her leader. "That is what the tradition demands." She said to which Tomoe knew why.

"Our country has become corrupt, the consuls now control the Mikado." Tomoe said as she knew what. "We Warrior Priestesses are now the only ones who can protect the Mikado from their evil. Unless the vision you had received holds truth." Tomoe said but she wasn't done. "But until such time as it's proven truth then I will be honored to use my skills to meet that end." Tomoe said before bowing a bit. "But only if you feel I am worthy." Tomoe said to which the head priestess understood.

"We must win the tournament and then we will have to power to eradicate the traitors who threaten to bring out country to ruin." She said knowing Dilan was more than willing to offer his aid and the aid of his Guild in these dire times.

"Yes milady."

"Your task won't be easy there will be those who accuse you of treason against her majesty." The head Priestess said to which Tomoe nodded.

"I am prepared for that." Tomoe said but the Priestess understood.

"We do not know about the land or the strength of western warrior. But we now have someone willing to aid us win or lose but even then there is no guarantee you will be able to return to Hinomoto alive." The Priestess said to Tomoe with the warning in her tone prominent.

"I will be the sword that protects Hinomoto. If that is what destiny requires of me as a warrior priestess." Tomoe said before standing up. "After the fiasco with our guest I have finished purifying myself when the sun arises I will depart." Tomoe said to which the Head Priestess nodded.

"I will creasing you a new sword to aid your journey. The Mikado herself requested it." the priestess said to Tomoe as she said in a surprises tone, "The Mikado."

Tomoe soon bow to her leader and said, "Thank you Milady." as the priestess stood up as she said to Tomoe, "I do now know to trust our resident guests, but if they can prove they can be trusted, then we must act honorable, and I wish you luck on your travel."

"Wait a moment," Tomoe said as she suddenly felt something, a malicious presence somewhere.

(Outside)

As Dilan, Sophia, and Shizuka came outside with some warrior priestess as they were eating some eggs for a meal, with Sophia was having a blood pop, which is game candy players can eat to get an extra perk or bonus, but in this case it was Sophia snack to eat, as she was about to eat one until she stop as did Shizuka as she was about to take a bite out of her egg as a warrior priestess asked them, "What's wrong?"

"You better get ready, here they come," Shizuka said as the warrior priestess asked, "What do you mean?"

"Master, enemies are approaching," Sophia said as Dilan stood up and said, "Is it those ninjas again then?"

"Correct," The half vampire girl said as suddenly there was a sky full of burning arrows that suddenly came out from the darkness of the forest.

(Palace)

As two men were standing outside the balcony as a noble look in the distant and saw the smoke and the glow of the fire as the other man in gray behind him spoken to him, "Everything is proceeding smoothly."

The noble man smile evilly to this as it seem he plan on this with suddenly a voice behind them spoken, "what is happening?"

The two turn and soon bow as they saw the empress as they say, "Your highness."

The empress walk up and said, "The mountain is on fire, are we just going to watch it burn?"

The corrupt noble man stood up as he said, "Your highness, do not forget that we have Ironclad rules of war."

As the girl felt helpless to help all those who are at the warrior priestess temple as they girl pray, "Tomoe, you must survive long enough to leave Hinomoto."

(Up on a hill top)

As the Koma Ninja stood by on the edge of the cliff as the leader in red watch as fire arrows rain down upon the temple below and slowly burns away everything in sight.

As one ninja came up to their leader as he whisper to him as the leader said, "Good that cowardly Shizuka, doesn't stand a chance. Koma ninja's let them taste our wrath."

Soon enough all of them vanish ninja style as they ninja sprinted down to the temple unaware of what's waiting for them.

(The temple)

The battle has begun and Koma ninja feel down with some priestess as well who were hurt, with one priestess standing with a spear in her hand she was out of breath when a shadow came behind her, as she felt the present behind her, she turn and eyes widen as she was about to be attack until-

STAB! AHHH

A spear was through the ninja's chest before it was pull out as Dilan stood there with Sophia at his side as he look to the warrior priestess and said, "Gather the wounded and get them to a safe place, Sophia and I can take things from here."

the priestess nodded as she ran off to her sisters in arms and try to get them out of the burning temple as Dilan spoken up to Sophia, "It time we counter attack, these guy show no mercy... give them the same."

Sophia smile as her eyes glow red as she said, "AS you wish master Dilan." Sophia then vanished in a flurry of bats and shadows as for her the time was now to hunt.

(With Shizuka)

Shizuka had heard the Koma Ninja being struck down but she knew this was going to get bad fast. "Those two better keep to their word." Shizuka said looking down upon the scene down below. She then went wide eye as wind blew past before she looked around. "Shit." She cursed while surrounded by Koma Ninja.

"Death to the fugitive." One of them said to which Shizuka cursed.

"Tomoe." She said with worry to her voice.

But then one of them cried out in pain and shock as they looked to the sky and saw Sophia coming down with the moon's centering her in it. She landed with elegance and grace as she smirked to them with pale white skin and crimson red eyes. "It's her again." One of the Ninja said as he remembered how this girl slaughtered his cohorts with such ease using their own exposed blood to do so.

Her form soon changed to that of a noble lady instead of a commoner as she decided to look as elegant and as local as possible while wearing this Kimono. "Rejoice Koma Ninja." Sophia began with a smirk. "You have all been blessed this night just the Vance family of the west were blessed to bear witness to an Advent." She began surprising them. "You are all about to die this night as vile being who work with only the highest of bidders." She continued surprising them. "For in your death you shall be the foundation for which my lords and masters, and my mistress may walk the path they have chosen to become the greatest of heroes this world has ever bore witness to." She finished surprising them further. "Thus as payment for witnessing this advent you villainous lower life forms shall do so with your lives." Sophia said as one of them growled in response.

"Don't underestimate us!" One rolled to which Sophia lifted the Japanese Umbrella and in turn stabbed the Koma Ninja causing his blood to shoot out. Soon the spilled blood began to move as when the ninja fell his blood pooled and joined with a sphere of blood.

"Now... shall we get started?" Sophia offered as the blood she built up will only grow as the battle progresses.

(With Dilan)

Dilan ran through the chaos using his spear to deal with his foes with ease as he took notice to how well he fought like this. Dilan dodged and attack and casted a Fire Stab attack before he followed it up with a Wind based attack. Dilan spun around and dodged each of their attacks with ease as he noted how this was almost like an event dungeon to him. He charged forth and easily dealt with his foes before arriving at a shrine of sorts.

"Huh?" Dilan asked as he saw one Koma Ninja was still there no doubt a sort of leader. But as he attacked Dilan blocked his attacks before grabbing his head and slamming him into the shrine he was close to. "Oops." He cursed knowing he was going to have to fix that soon. "Hey why not give up my friend I'm sure I can get you some mercy when I'm done." Dilan offered as the Ninja glared at him.

"Over my dead body!" He roared going for the spear and yanking it out. But upon pulling it he then went wide eyed as a demonic aura formed around it as he then felt it attacking him.

"W-what?!" HE cried out as he saw what appeared to be fangs or blades shooting out of his hand and to his shock spreading up from his arm. "No! NO!" He cried out as Dilan saw this and saw his eyes turned more frog like. "Mercy stop NO!" He roared out before it went through his head as his body was now covered in blades shooting out just as he dropped the spear.

Dilan saw this and walked over to the shrine and read the Kanji on it. "Holy Dragon Fang." He read aloud as he soon felt Larvayne appear as a phantom.

'My Master it appears this spear will only acknowledge the strong and pure as its wielder." She said floating with Dilan.

"I see." Dilan said as he looked to Larvayne. "Anything I should know also?" He asked as the dragon maiden who inhabits the Dragon Knight nodded.

"Yes it seems the entire Koma Ninja Clan have sold their souls to black magic and become something of what you may call a bootleg pactmaker." Larvayne explained to which that may explain why the spear did as it did.

"Well we have lives to save." Dilan said as he then grasped the spear in his hand before Larvayne could stop him. The Aura returned for but a moment before calming itself as a Dragon like eye made of magic appeared on it and looked to Dilan. Dilan looked back and was surprised as he felt the spear give to him some of its magic and knowledge and take some of himself into it as well. "Oh I get it." Dilan said as he then sighed a bit. "Man that was anti-climactic." Dilan said but he got a rare item for his troubles.

"Gotta hurry though they may go for the ladies in charge here." Dilan said before running for it to help Tomoe and her boss.

(With Tomoe)

Tomoe and the head priestess were fighting their way through the oncoming foes spilling blood unaware of the secret they held. The two stood back to back as the head priestess then spoke. "Have you survived unharmed Tomoe?" The head priestess asked as she held her Katana at the ready.

"I'm fine." Tomoe said before two more Koma Ninja showed up.

But before they could attack a spear came flying at them as it was the Holy Dragon Fang as once it stabbed into them they were hit by Dilan who performed fire magic to set them ablaze as he took the spear back. "Hey sorry about taking this." Dilan said holding the spear as he looked to them. "I tried putting it back but it's become quiet attached." Dilan said leaving a shocked Tomoe.

"No one has been able to wield that spear since Lady Akane Ryuken." Tomoe said as Dilan looked to it.

"Cool." Dilan said inspecting the spear in question.

"You three asked for it." They said as Dilan knew this one.

"Look out!" Dilan called out but it was the head priestess who acted as she shielded them both.

An explosion was soon seen as the monastery was blown sky high as the result. When it died down Dilan was surprised at how fast it exploded before he could cast a protective magic over them. Dilan looked over to Tomoe who was holding her leader close. "Lady Komi." She began trying to wake her up. "Lady Komi!" She cried out again to which Dilan cursed himself. He's only used white magic for healing spells but never went for spells to resurrect a fallen comrade. Plus the magic needed for such a task would be bad for the long run... and further more if he tried it he may end up screwing with the natural forces of life and death that govern this world.

Soon Lady Komi came to as she struggled to raise her hand. "Take this." She said passing an item to Tomoe with blood leaking from her mouth. "You have to... succeed." She said leaving a wide eyed Tomoe who then began to weep.

Dilan stood up as he walked to the exit no doubt angered. "Well it seems the Koma Ninja did succeed in something." He said clenching is fist hard on his spear. "They managed to piss me off!" He roared out as Tomoe heard this and could see the Koma Ninja had basically awoken a sleeping dragon and it was furious.

"Can I rely on your aid?" Tomoe asked as she looked to Dilan.

"Why ask? I'll help even if you told me not to." Dilan said to which Tomoe agreed. "Come on we need to meet up with Sophia she's probably with Shizuka right now and giving hell to any Koma Ninja in her way." Dilan said as Tomoe agreed before they left the burning room.

"Very well." Tomoe said as she chased after Dilan.

(Down the Hall)

Dilan was running as he called off his weapon to lighten his load a bit and added the Holy Dragon Fang to his inventory while running. The two were soon joined by the other Warrior Priestesses while they ran down the hall in flames. "I'm going to the sanctuary!" Tomoe called out to which Dilan nodded as did the other Priestesses.

"Yes Lady Tomoe." The priestesses said before Dilan spoke up.

"I'll cover you!" He called out but then they were attacked by more Koma Ninja to which Dilan summoned his shield and blocked the attack before attacking with his spear. What surprised him though was that it was the Holy Dragon Fang that was in his hands instead of his other spears.

The Koma Ninja who attacked jumped back to which Dilan saw he had friends with him. "You fight well but nothing we cannot defeat." Tomoe said as Dilan noted something amiss while Tomoe had the Priestesses surrounding her all wielding weapons. "Go ahead and try to break through our defenses to reach the shrine I promise we'll all send you to Hell first." Tomoe called out as she glared at the Koma Ninja.

Soon the Ninja to everyone's shock began to break down into black slime as the leader with a glowing red eye did the same after. They began to build up on each other forming into something large as Dilan saw this and proceeded to call off his weapons in exchange for the Dragon Knights Ark which was a lasso belt.

"What's this?" Tomoe asked as soon an eye of a toad opened to which Dilan saw it.

"A giant Toad monster." Dilan said before he pushed Tomoe to safety as the Toad busted through the entire building due to its size outgrowing the home.

(With Shizuka and Sophia)

The two heard the commotion and saw the Toad on the hill to which Sophia looked to it with a bored expression. "Did they use some sort of black magic?" Tomoe asked before realizing the cost it must have been to do such a thing. "No! But that means they'll never be human again." Tomoe said before a new voice was heard.

"Koma is now a demon of war we no longer fear losing our humanity." The man said to which Sophia saw this.

"Well, well so you're in charge now." Shizuka said as Sophia saw the Ninja in question with long black hair.

"That's right traitor I am." HE began as Sophia saw an evil monologue coming along. "Since you abandon Koma I had no choice but to rebuild it." He said to which Sophia glared while the man smirked to Sophia. "I doubt even you and your master can best this creature little one." He said to which Sophia placed her hand to her face almost like she was in shock.

"I'm at a loss for words." Sophia said to which the man smirked.

"If you join Koma I will consider sparing you." He said but Sophia then smirked and laughed a bit.

"No I'm at a loss for words because I feel insulted." She said surprising both Shizuka and her former alley. She then stood straight before continuing her rant if you will. "Do you honestly believe a bootleg Gigas will have any hope of challenging my master? Such an insult like that you not even worth the effort of cutting loose on but no doubt you angered my master thus you will suffer for it." Sophia insulted and ranted to the shocked Koma Ninja glared at her.

"Such arrogance and blind loyalty." He said unaware that now Sophia knew this she would not go all out on him in fact she'll hold back to show how much of a weakling he truly is.

(Battle)

The Warrior Priestesses sent forth sacred talismans at the monster which had an effect as they formed a large yin-yang like symbol above it. Once the symbol formed it fired off an energy blast at the Toad monster harming it but not enough as it countered attack by sending off some sort of slime at them. "Look out!" One of them called out as they all tried to protect Tomoe.

When the slime hit them they all cried out in pain as the slime melted through their clothing. The Toad then attacked once more with its tongue knocking them back but before it could slam it down Dilan acted and stabbed the spear into the tongue. When he did so the spear released magical power which forced the Toad back from its attack. Dilan then jumped high and landed atop a roof to which the Monster saw him and glared.

'Ok I'm going to roll like Coop in Megas XLR.' Dilan mentally said as he always wanted an excuse to do that. "Ok listen up you overgrown sorry excuse for a toad! You screwed up my job here, your bosses blew me up where I crashed into the very place you just trashed, and most of all you killed their leader and managed to piss me off!" Dilan roared out as he was officially pissed. "I don't usually get pissed off but you not only managed to piss me off but you just woke the Dragon!" He continued while holding the Knights Ark and pointing at his foe. "So if you have any last words to say... SAY THEM!" He roared out while pointing at the monster.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST: Crimson Pterosaur

The Monster responded by attacking with its slime again only for Dilan to avoid it with ease as he landed on a safe spot. "Too slow ugly! Now it's my turn." Dilan said as he knew it was now time to bust it out as he got ready. "O Larvayne, Vermillion Drake; Leveler of Ancient lands..." He began the chant allowing the Knights Ark freedom as it flew around him leaving a crimson trail in its wake. He then raised his hand upward as it flew to that direction as the movement he made looked almost like a Kamen Rider Henshin. The Ark's eyes flashed to life as the chant was just about over. "Grant me your power!" He called out as the Ark then wrapped around his waist biting its own tale where the crest resided.

"VERTO!" He roared out as he then made the mouth chomp on the crest causing the mentioned crest to flash to life. All who saw this were shocked at what they saw as a runic circle appeared around Dilan before he crouched down and put his hand down to it. Once it vanished he raised his arms upward in a cross form before the Dragon Knight appeared behind him mimickign his movements. He then began lowering his arms and spreading them out while floating to the Dragon Knight chest before he began to glow to life.

He then clenched his fists and punched them together completing the, summon and union. The Dragon Knights eyes flashed to life before taking out its trident and spinning it around before taking a battle stance.

Tomoe saw this as she was shocked at what she saw as this Dragon Knight was the very same one Lady Komi foretold the one that is part of a set of five to which three shall be their salvation.

(Shizuka and Tomoe)

Before they could fight the trio saw the Dragon Knight rise as it pointed its Trident at the Frog Monster. "Now witness my master's power and grovel as I show you the full folly of your challenging of us." Sophia said as the Koma Leader was in shock at this.

"Don't... you mock me!" He roared out before attacking to which Sophia and Shizuka began the battle.

(Back with the Tomoe)

"It's... him... he's one of the three." Tomoe said realizing Lady Komi's dying move not only saved her but may have very well saved their salvation.

"Tomoe go grab whatever it is you need I'll deal with ugly here!" Dilan was heard as the Dragon Knight was ready to battle.

"Right." Tomoe said before, she and her fellow Warrior Priestesses went to the shine.

"Come on ugly!" Dilan roared out as the Dragon Knight spread its wings and began attack. The Monster retorted with its slime attack but luckily the Knights armor was near impenetrable and Dilan took advantage of that. The Slime sizzled on the armor but could not break through its unknown and lost metals. The Dragon Knight stabbed at its back causing it to roar in pain before it attacked with its Tongue. The Dragon Knight flew up again and avoided the attack. The Frog Monster fired its slime but as quick shot bullets to which the Dragon Knight flew around and avoided with ease. The Dragon Knight landed on a roof and glared at the Frog Monster as the Frog Monster glared back in return.

"As I thought a boot leg Gigas has no chance at beating me." Dilan said as he glared at the Giant Frog Monster.

"What are you doing? Have you any idea what at stake, if the council get their way, Hinomoto is done for!"

Suddenly Shizuka was wrap up in chains against a tree as Shizuka tits pop out as the chains wrap around her chest, making her breast pop out a bit from her loose clothing as Shizuka gasp a bit to this as she glare at her old ally as he stood in front of her as the Koma leader walk up to her with his chain sickle in hand as he said to her, "The only thing we ninja want is the opportunity to refine the art of killing to perfection, if Hinomoto does fall we simply move on to another country."

The guy pull on the chains tightening them around Shizuka as her breast pop out more showing her pale skin breast and pink nipples as the guy went on saying, "How well can we master out technique, how much more would we be able to improve them, the path of the ninja is one of bloodshed and because you ran away, you will never be able to defeat me."

"ha, ha; ha the art of killing that a good laugh, the path of the ninja is just bloodshed, don't make me laugh anymore at that worthless joke" Sophia voice is heard, as both ninja look towards her as she walk up with an umbrella in hand all bloody up as the blood flow up to a ball of blood following her as she walk up to the Koma ninja leader and said, "Your nothing more than a group of hired help, tools to be used when someone too lazy or too stupid to fight for their own, can you really refine the art of killing when it's just hired to kill against normal people, common maggots with little skill? Without strength to back up those skills, to show against the strong they are just wasted on fools like you with very little of reason and purpose, it should be the other way around between you and her."

"Shut up! What good is strength if is it just defeated against the silent kill, your words and powers are just for show!" the Koma leader said as suddenly out of nowhere more Koma ninja come forth with explosive barrels, swords, throwing knives and star in hand as all charged at her as Sophia smile as she in a blink of an eye a she swipe her hand across her as the ball of blood created a blade of sort and slash through all the ninja as soon enough they all stop in their track still standing as some groin, and gasp with their eyes widen, the black powder in the barrels leak out from somewhere, and soon enough the upper halves of the Koma ninjas soon drop off their bodies and their blood shot out before being absorb into the ball of blood as the Koma and Shizuka were surprise by this as Sophia said, "Yes the silent kill, I am aware of such things, but it only works if the person doesn't know if the other is there to begin with or their mind and body are just too slow to react, but I was neither, I knew they were there, and my mind can react as quickly as some of them could have move a step, but let not go into detail of how I overcome your followers, it's a matter of their leaders strength which is you."

The Koma leader scoffed as he stick the chain sickle into a tree so Shizuka could not get lose from it as she stay against that tree to watch at what Sophia can do as the leader said, "I am well above those fools, as I train myself harder than most to catch up to this traitor, even afterwards sense she left I seen an opportunity to improve myself as well making me the best of all."

He pull out his ninjato sword still in the sheath as he said, "I can kill you with one slash."

Sophia smile and said, "Is that right? Alright then I'll play with you for a bit."

A Sophia walk slowly towards the Koma leader as he ready himself as he saw an imaginary circle around him, to the leant of his reach as he thought, "IT doesn't matter how fast or slow you walk, once you are in my range, your dead.'

AS Sophia keep a smile on her face as she gotten closer and closer until she step into the imagen circle as the Koma leader drew his sword quickly style as he slash at Sophia, as it came close to her neck and then-

Ting!

The sword was stop short of a hair length at Sophia's neck as the Koma ninja was shock to see, his sword didn't stop at her neck... it was stop at her fingers behind the blade itself as the Koma leader is shock by this as he drew back quickly as he look at his blade and back at Sophia who keep a smile on her face as the Koma leader thought, 'What trickery is this. There no way she, could have stop my sword, it must be some sort of magic trick of the Priestess!'

The guy cry out as he slash at Sophia as quickly as he can, as his speeds was incredible... but so was Sophia as she parry the slash with her pinky finger as the guy had a mad look in his eyes as he try to cut Sophia, he wasn't coming close as Shizuka seem surprise by this as she saw her old comrade fighting... and losing against the girl as the blade was stopped again and again by Sophia as she hold it between two fingers as Sophia said, "That last strike gotten slower, are you getting tired?"

The Koma leader was breathing hard at this as he said, "How can this be?"

"Hu? How can what?" Sophia asked in a manner like she didn't know what he meant, but did as the guy said, "How are you this fast and strong, I spent years honing my skills and speed."

"It simple... I am stronger than you," Sophia said as that got the guy tick as his knuckles turns white on his sword as he said, "Is that ball of blood isn't it? Its making you stronger isn't it!"

Sophia huff and said, "Half true, but I haven't touch even a single drop of blood."

"What?!" The leader said as Sophia said to him, "Blood does make me stronger yes, but I have not touch it, I may have gather it, but it mostly for my future meals as I can barely eat normal food unless I have some blood with it, while overtime when blood gets old its hold no strength in it, but if I drink it now, I can become stronger than all of you Koma ninja combine, but a lesser being like yourself could never hope to understand the powers that lies within me, and I have yet to even tap into them, and seeing you right now... I would not waste even an ounce of blood on you, your blood is not even worth collecting ether, so I will just let her kill you instead."

"Hu?" The leader said as he turn around to see Shizuka vanish from her spot as she appeared next to Sophia as it seem she was able to get out easily from the chain on her own as Shizuka look to the half vampire and said, "You know I could have gotten myself out didn't you?"

"If you did or didn't, I simply would have broken the chains, but you did my job for me of getting out yourself," Sophia said causally before smiling a fang filled smile. "Have fun with him... I must go to my master." Sophia bid farewell before turning into a horde of bats and flying off to the shrine leaving Tomoe and her former ally facing each other.

(Back with the Dragon Knight)

The Frog Monster saw the Dragon Knight had speed at its side but also strength as it was sporting some new puncture wounds from the Knights Trident. The Dragon Knight spun around its Trident waiting for the monsters next strike as he carefully walked around it waiting for it to move.

"Incredible he pushed back the Koma's monster." A Priestess said as she saw what the Dragon Knight did.

The Monster then saw the Dragon Knight charge forth only to be met with its tongue around its neck. It then proceeded to release its slime from it as the Dragon Knight tried to get the tongue off. The Monster saw it struggle and the sacrifices it ate agreed this was their victory. Dilan was then heard laughing a bit as he then grabbed the tongue and dug the armors claws into it.

"Made you look." Dilan joked as he then forced the tongue off. The monster roared and fired its tongue again only for the Dragon Knight to allow it to wrap around its arm. Dilan wasn't done as he then made his Knight wrap the tongue further to secure it before yanking. This both ensured it was on tight before spreading his wings out and pulling. The Giant Toad tried its best to keep its ground but it was useless against the might of the Dragon Knight as he glared at his foe.

Sophia landed with the priestesses and smirked as she saw her master attaining victory as the Dragon Knight wasn't done yet as he then slammed the monster down upon the ground with a roar and swing. It was not down yet because Dilan was taking his time with it as he knew what to do with this bastard which would also send a message to the nobles heading up this country. As he landed again he soon saw talismans thrown at the monster that then exploded upon it.

"Tomoe get on!" Dilan called out as he used his free arm that had the Trident to let Tomoe get on. She agreed and ran up his arm and body until she was standing on his shoulder next to his head. "Hold on!" Dilan said as he got back up and got ready.

"What are we doing?" Tomoe asked as Dilan made a smirking sound.

"Sending out a message." Dilan said as the Dragon Knight got ready to which Tomoe held on tight.

The Dragon Knight then flew upward and torts the sky as he had a destination in mind and that was the Capital of Hinomoto.

(In the sky)

*End OST

The Toad was struggling to get free but the Dragon Knight held tight as the toad had no teeth to bite off its own tongue. "Look down there Tomoe." Dilan spoke surprising Tomoe who looked. "See those lights those people?" HE asked to which Tomoe did see it a bit. "They are why I fight. He confessed while looking to Tomoe. "I was only here for a short time but already I've seen so much corruption the people here need to know that those in power will be toppled for their corruption by someone who has power to challenge them." Dilan said as Tomoe then went wide eyed realizing where he was going.

"I'm going to send a message to the nobles telling them why they should fear the people they failed to protect." Dilan said as Tomoe had a bad feeling about this.

(Castle)

*Insert Queens Blade OST: Kuiinzubureido Meinteema

"Wait... what is that?" The Empress asked as she saw something coming.

"No..." The Noble said recognizing the toad monster being forcible carried away.

Soon the Dragon Knight arrived as he glared down at the three before him while he stopped. "Which one of you three is the Empress?" Dilan asked as he glared down on them.

"I am." She said believing Dilan was here to assassinate her.

"Then please move to safety... but leave those two bastards here." Dilan said as his Dragon Sight allowed him to see the two nobles for what they were.

The Empress realizing what this was as she then had an idea. "Please protect me with your lives." She said having a hidden smirk before closing the door behind her leaving them both here with the Dragon Knight.

"Mommy." One of them said before the Dragon Knight began to spin.

The Nobles saw he was building up momentum as they went for the door desperately trying to break it down to escape but it was no use they were trapped. Soon Dilan roared out and slammed the monster down on them narrowly missing them as the balcony and the room it connected two were both damaged as the Toad was on its back. Dilan then roared out and rammed his Trident into its body causing the energy that was used to create it to go wild.

"Tomoe remember what I said and finish it!" Dilan roared out to which Tomoe agreed as she reached for the Katana on her back.

Then to her shock Dilan's words held truth as she began to draw the blade from its scabbard. "The Kuchinawa." Tomoe said as she then drew it completely to which the Dragon Knight saw this and used his body as a spring board for her. "It shall be the blade that ends your evil!" She roared out before slashing down upon the monster as soon the two attack upon the Toad met and created a huge burst of energy.

(Sophia)

Sophia saw this from afar as she smirked seeing her master had attained victory. Shizuka had also claimed victory which was a joy to her as well. She knew Shizuka was once the Koma leader and she did love seeing opportunistic turncoats get what was coming to them. "The Dragon Knights Power." Sophia smiled as she smirked at what she saw.

(Marianne)

Marianne was watching this herself as she smirked at what she saw. "Three Powerful Warriors form me awesome." Marianne said as she had now seen two out of the tree in action which meant she needed to start making her way to see the Moon Maiden in action.

(Dragon Knight and Tomoe)

The two stood in a heroic pose as the Dragon Knight saw the Nobles as he then stabbed his Trident down to stop them from escaping causing them to go wide eyed. "Heads up! Here is my warning you noble assholes are about to lose your precious power and positions!" Dilan roared out as he glared at them. "Because as of this night Hinomoto has a new protector the Dragon Knight who I am the Pactmaker to." Dilan roared out glaring down on them. "Me and my allies will bring you all down and make sure the Empress cannot be corrupted by your vile evil!" Dilan roared out as the nobles were in shock at this.

"I am Dilan the Crimson Winged Dragon and I have spoken!" Dilan roared out before taking Tomoe and flying off with her back to the temple.

(Later back at the Shrine)

*End OST

The Dragon Knight landed before the Priestesses, Shizuka, and Sophia as once he released Tomoe he kneeled down. In doing so his armor vanished leaving Dilan who put his spear away and smirked at his victory. Tonight celebration would be taking place to which Dilan would be joining them as Tomoe saw him give her the credit. "You were amazing Tomoe." Dilan said to which Tomoe smiled to this as Sophia saw this as well.

"Lord Dilan don't we still need to set up the teleportation Ruin?" Sophia asked as Dilan smirked.

"I doubt it will be a problem now." Dilan said as he scratched is head a bit. "By the way Sophia I need you to do an important task for me." Dilan said to which Sophia smiled and paid close attention.

(Scene Break The next Morning)

The Warrior Priestesses who survived that night bid Tomoe and Shizuka farewell as Sophia stayed behind with them hiding under the parcel. Luckily thanks to Dilan reconstruction was already underway as the Rabbit people known as the Papitaur were doing the building with the Frogs binding things such as armor and defenses to aid. Tomoe smiled and bid her allies goodbye joyful that they had survived this attack.

Tomoe and Shizuka were on a ship heading west as they were directed to where the Soldiers of HOLY would best aid them from. "Well at least you still got me." Shizuka said smiling to Tomoe for she knew the fate of Lady Komi. "We'll make a good team and we have an incredible adventure ahead of us." Shizuka said to which Tomoe agreed on that one.

"That's true." Tomoe said but despite not having her allies here she knew thanks to Dilan they were in good hands and were well on their way to rebuilding. But she never once head of these Papitaur race but the others found them adorable and handy to have around.

"Though we be better off if we knew more about the land we were going to." Tomoe said but then a third voice was heard.

"Then it's a good thing you all have me to tag along." Dilan said as he walked in smiling to them as his spear was strapped to his back for when it was needed. "Seeing as you are all unaware of the western world having a guide would be a huge help... otherwise you may end up selling your bodies just to get by." Dilan warned to which Shizuka laughed a bit.

"Doubt it... but this makes things easier." Shizuka said almost forgetting Dilan was here.

"Wont your cohorts worry though?" Tomoe asked as Dilan smirked.

"Don't worry I already let them know well in advance?" Dilan said as he then smirked. "Just follow my lead and we'll be there before you know it." Dilan said as this would give them plenty of time to spread the name of the Soldiers of HOLY to every town they passed by on the way.

"Then we are in your capable hands Dilan the Crimson Winged Warrior." Tomoe said as Dilan smiled a bit to this. "But if you are an adventurer who fights monsters and explores perilous locations for rewards should I not reward you with something?" Tomoe asked naïve to the western world.

"Normally it's in gold or other things but... I'll just take having your company as reward enough." Dilan said to which Tomoe nodded in response to this.

"Very well then." Tomoe said with a light blush as they now simply had to wait for the ship to reach port.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is our newest chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed it. So until next time please leave a review and ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Kaguya the Silver Goddess

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin people.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka)

The ship after a long travel had made port as right now the trio was enjoying some ice cream as they shared a table together. 'I never thought I'd enjoy ice cream again.' Dilan thought as he sat with the two girls as Shizuka was in a bathing suit. "So how is ice cream Shizuka?" Dilan asked as Shizuka smiled.

"It's amazing! Yum!" Shizuka cheered as she enjoyed her frozen treat.

"Um Dilan and Shizuka why are you two dressed like that?" Tomoe asked as Dilan was also in a swim suit.

"We're at a beach what else should I wear?" Dilan asked as he looked to Tomoe who was more confused. "Long story short it's comfortable and breathable in locations like this." Dilan said gesturing to the hot tropical heat and location.

"I see however I can't afford to lose focus on my mission I made a vow after all." Tomoe said to which Dilan shrugged.

"If you only focus on one thing you'll miss the bigger picture and everything around you." Dilan said as Tomoe heard these wise words.

"He's right you're too serious." Shizuka said crossing her arms a bit before she had it. "I know! You should try a new outfit too." Shizuka said looking to Tomoe by leaning over the table as Dilan swore if they had a camera here someone would snap a picture of Tomoe's well rounded ass cheeks.

"Huh?" Tomoe asked confused as Shizuka then smirked.

"You can win any battle if you know enough about your enemy." She said giving an even better picture moment. "Everyone in Hinomoto knows that." Shizuka said causing Tomoe to blush even more.

"That much is true." Tomoe said to which Shizuka smirked.

"When in Rome do as the Romans do." Shizuka said before giving a thumbs up. "Trust me To-mo-e." She said as she smirked further. "You may even catch a guy's eyes." She said gesturing her eyes to Dilan who was eating his ice cream causing Tomoe to blush further.

(Later Dressing Room)

Tomoe walked out of the curtains in a modest one piece as Dilan sat with Shizuka observing this. "So how about this?" Shizuka asked as she presented the suit to them.

"Uh try again." Shizuka gagged as soon Tomoe vanished into the curtains again. IT wasn't long till she came back out with a two piece.

"Um this one is a little." Tomoe began but Dilan cut her off.

"It's getting there but it's just not you." Dilan said as Shizuka nodded.

"Agreed." Shizuka said causing Tomoe to gasp a bit in shock.

Tomoe then vanished back into the curtains and soon she came out in a small two piece to which Dilan gave a thumbs up. "Perfect!" He called out causing Tomoe to gasp.

"I agree." Shizuka said smiling to this in response.

"But how does this help me in the tournament?" Tomoe asked to which Dilan was confused.

"Wait helping in the tournament she told me you wanted a guy's opinion on trying this stuff on." Dilan said as Shizuka gasped in guilt as Tomoe was not pleased.

"Shizuka." Tomoe scolded while blushing till a voice was heard.

"Ye fighters who wish to enter the Queen's Blade Tournament we right now have a battle between Kaguya the Silver Goddess and her opponent Nyx Master of Flames." Came the voice of Marianne causing the trio to go wide eyed.

"Kaguya!" Dilan called out as the trio ran over to the window to watch the battle.

(Kaguya vs Nyx)

Kaguya was avoiding Nyx fire based attacks and countering with ice magic and ice infused arrows. Kaguya was a master markswoman as she fired upon Nyx who was attacking her back. "Sorry but I'm in a rush to get out of this." Kaguya said as she then avoided Furikura with ease. "I have friends who wish to see me so please be gone." Kaguya said as Nyx glared at her.

"Don't underestimate me you cat eared bitch!" She roared out only for Kaguya to block the attack with a reflection spell. She soon was atop a tree as she took aim at Nyx.

"Dress Break Shot!" Kaguya invoked as soon the arrow took flight with magic tailing behind it. It soon hit Nyx and Furikura to which Nyx ended up stripped naked to which Kaguya smirked and held back a perverted smile to the downed and naked Nyx. Furikura tried to go for Kaguya only to be stomped on and stabbed with an arrow as she glared at the monster.

"I only do tentacles if the one I sleep with has a familiar or power that allows such a thing." Kaguya scolded as she glared. "And even then I have limits." She confirmed before she began to walk away.

"And the Winner is Kaguya!" Marianne cheered as Kaguya did as small wave while walking away while putting on a top hat she had acquired some time ago that hid her cat ears perfectly.

(Back with the Trio)

"So that's the Queen's Blade." Dilan said before smiling a bit. "Tough competition this year." Dilan confirmed as he smiled to Tomoe just before her bikini top fell off causing her to gasp.

(Meanwhile with Aster, Leina, and Risty)

A day or so pass as the trio reaches the mountain path, and came up to the same spot that Aster meet Leina and Risty the first time, as he looked around and said, "This is where we all meet, look like it got fix up as I don't see where the fight that took part here."

Risty shrug and said, "Sometimes is happen, I don't know why, but it does, but wait tell we come over this pass."

Leina look to Risty and said, "What over the pass?"

Risty didn't say as they walk up the hill road and see into the horizon and down below as they saw a great wall as Leina said, "That is right, the border of the Queen's domain."

"And with it opponents left and right for the Queens Blade." Aster said knowing once they cross it's going to get a lot harder the closer they go to the Queen's Blade.

(Later at the border)

As the trio stood way back from the crowd and wagons that were coming in as Risty said, "Looks like Claudette hasn't been back here. That's a relief."

"How can you tell?" Leina asked to which Risty pointed up at the flags and sees an empty flag pole as Risty said, "There no sign of the general banner."

"Looks can be deceiving." Aster said while walking a bit surprising Risty. "She may have anticipated us coming here so we need to plan accordingly." Aster said before smirking a bit.

"And you have an idea over what I arranged?" Risty asked looking to Aster.

"Either plan will work in all likely hood Claudette won't approach us knowing that I'm traveling with you." Aster said considering what had happened at the Vance estate Claudette will enter battle with Aster in due caution.

"OK then let's use the way I arrange, using Leina's name as I act like the adviser, and you'll be the bodyguard, with the armor and your Gantlet you can pass for one easy."

"Is that going to work?" Leina asked no doubt Aster may have anticipated Claudette being a fool and challenging him regardless.

Risty shrugs and said, "Who know, let's leave it up to fate." Risty pull out a gold coin and said, "Heads we go as plan."

Aster raise an eyebrow to that as she didn't say tails or anything for not heads as Risty flip it, Aster's eyes pay attention to the coin itself as it seem things around him slow down as he watch the coin flip, as he sees one side heads, and the other side… heads.

Aster snatch the coin in midair and said, "A double sided coin Risty, really?" He held it up to show one side head and the other side heads as well as Leina had the same look like Aster as Risty took the coin back and said, "That means the luck is always good. Isn't that great?"

"No it's a lie," Leina said as Aster calmly follow it up with, "Can't cheat fate, or else it comes and bite you in the ass."

Risty didn't care as she flip the coin to Leina as she caught it and Risty said, "Keep it maybe it can bring you some good luck for you."

"No thank you, I don't accepted money from a thief," Leina said as she was about to throw it back until Risty said, "Money alone has no value, it's what you do with it, and right now you and that little coin has more in command than you think. You should keep that in mind, another friendly advice from the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Listen, you can give it back once you're a good fighter."

"Stop, don't tease," Leina said as Risty laugh and said, "I'm not teasing you. Come let go, the town awaits."

"And with it Kaguya she's waiting on the other side after all." Aster said as they got ready to cross the border.

"What no asking what's in the middle?" Risty asked wondering why she was expecting him to ask a question like that.

"So you can try to shove my bead between your breasts?" Aster countered as Risty smirked.

"Maybe if you can manage to take me to bed latter." Risty teased to which Aster ignored a bit.

"Despite your muscles that I shall add seems to work for you in the looks department let's face facts, you can't handle what I'm packing." Aster said to which Risty glared at him for that one.

(Meanwhile inside the walls)

Claudette was watching outside the Window as she saw Aster, Leina, and Risty outside knowing full well that once they pass the border they will be harder to catch. Claudette saw Risty using the Vance name to try and get through the border as from what she saw Aster was passing himself off as a body guard while Risty was acting like an Advisor. Claudette looked closely and saw on Leina's lower back to the right was a symbol of some sort of black cat while Risty also had it on her thigh. Claudette has seen many slave branding in her time as General but these marks were not slave branding.

Claudette concluded that they were marks of great importance or honor in Aster's homelands as slave brands had the slave masters face on it somehow. Claudette then spoke as she saw the guard leave. "So you will use our name but only when it serves you." Claudette said as Aster seemed to be on guard like any bodyguard.

(With the trio)

Risty looked to Leina as she knew the young Vance girl was on edge. "Don't be nervous as long as Claudette isn't here we should be fine." Risty said as Aster put on his helmet.

"If he is we can take her." Aster said knowing Claudette will be cautious for their inevitable round two.

That was when Leina noticed something at the window as all she saw was an empty window. "What are you doing? Let's go!" Risty said as Aster followed.

"Wait a minute." Leina said but they were already leaving.

(With Claudette)

"All this for an adventure." Claudette said with her eyes closed as behind her was an elven woman with green hair and barley any cloths as the only thing covering her gender was what looked like a thong made from a snake which looked quiet alive.

"Sorry but you have to do this." The woman said as Claudette opened her eyes to turn her eyes to her.

"Not according to the orders of the count. He command that she be brought home yet you let her leave." Claudette said as the woman smirked.

"I have an idea don't give me orders please." The woman said as a warning to Claudette.

"I'm not aware of having given you any." Claudette said as she walked away.

"I am Echidna the Veteran Mercenary. I took this job but how I handle her is up to me." Echidna said as Claudette was at the window once more.

"How you handle her?" Claudette asked not liking that tone.

"Yes and both her and that little armored friend of hers looks positively delicious." Echidna said in a sensual tone as she had seen both of them.

Claudette looked out the window as she had only one thought that came to mind. "What a fool." She said as who the fool was is currently unknown.

(Inside the town)

"We made it out of Vance territory at last," Leina said happily as Risty look to her and said, "You sound like a little kid." "You really did pull it off, thank Risty," Leina thank her and ignoring she was called sounding like a kid.

"That right I pull this off, but Aster did play his part very well to add to things getting here faster," Risty said giving Aster some credit as well.

"We work as a team to get here, so let's keep sticking with it," Aster said to them being true, as Risty came up with the plan, Leina using her family name even though it left a bitter taste, and Aster may have play body guard but still pull off a mean look with our without his armor.

"Well this rings puts us with the same group so we might as well for now." Risty said as she also owed him for what he did for those kids before.

"Come on we need to fine Kaguya." Aster said as they began their search for their shared friend.

(Later down the street)

The trio began to arrive at an inn to which they saw Kaguya waited outside with her bow strapped to her back with her quiver dressed in her Hachiman set as she saw them and waved. "Took you all long enough." Kaguya greeted suggesting she may have been waiting here for some time now.

(Later inside)

The group had acquired their lodgings to which they had to split the price a bit seeing as the guilds Gold was useless and thus they had to exchange some of it and their jewels for real gold. Luckily it's an easy fix with dungeon running but despite this it's better to save what they got.

Once in the room they dropped off their things on the floor as Leina said, "I'm so tired." Leina sat on a bed to get a moment to rest.

"It's cheap so going with two beds will be efficient for us." Kaguya said to which Aster agreed despite some possible misgivings to it.

"Yeah we can discuss who would be sharing a bed with later, but for now come on." Risty said taking charge confusing Leina a bit.

"To where?" Leina asked as he got up and followed with Aster and Kaguya following close behind her.

(Scene Break Fire of Yshrenia HQ)

(Lime Warning I repeat Lime warning)

Solaris was in his bed chambers after giving his orders. Airi was to learn all she can from his already existing Wraith who heads up the maids who guard him directly. Meanwhile Melona and the Swamp Witch would train to become Floor Guardians before Menace and Lilianna head out to Amara. Right now the city was already being constructed with a town nearby it already that had acted as Kira's hometown prior to their transportation.

Speaking off Kira when she had called him brother it was truth. Kira and Solaris were siblings both online and in Real Life. Problem was his sister in Real Life hated men as it mainly involved a bad boyfriend and a shit father rotting in prison. Kira was her only support through it considering the divorce of their parents prior as when Solaris in Real Life moved out Kira followed after him.

Solaris knew his sister had wilds for him but it was actually romantic feelings for him. She could never act upon them due to society and the fact incest was a taboo that included jail time for breaking. But as Kira was here with him riding his hardened rod allowing it to bust through her virginity already she moaned and cried out as she bounced her body up and down upon it seeing the cock go in and out of her. "Oh my God we broke the ultimate taboo." Kira moaned as she smiled to her brother as he looked to her.

"I know." Solaris said as he read many incest porn in real life but never did he think he would be in such a situation. What made it more was that normally Solaris would care very much on how bad this was but ever since he arrived here much of his personality had changed even his sense of right and wrong and his sense of taboos.

"Wanna make a baby right now?" Kira offered as she leaned back while riding her brother's cock. "We can make one here and now." She continued rubbing her belly where her womb was located. "I'd be happy to carry our child Solaris." Kira said to which Solaris sighed.

"First we have a job that must be done you need to head to the Necromancer we had gotten in contact with, then head to Amara post haste." Solaris ordered as Kira shrugged.

"Ok... but after shooting our load in and on me." She said leaning to his face before they shared a kiss to which Solaris wondered if he was a bad person, his character was a bad person, or if this all just a side effect of sorts.

"Very well." Solaris said before he grabbed his sister's hips and slammed her down causing her to cry out as she felt her brother's cock hit the end of her womb as he then shot his load into her.

"Nice one." Kira said getting up and grabbing a cup. She then sat down on her knees legs spread as she allowed him semen to go into a cup. She then sniffed it as the semen nearly reached the rim. She then began to drink it down in one gulp before finishing. With a small burp she smiled and licked her lips of any stray strands. "And delicious." She added as she smiled to this.

"Incest taboo it makes me so hot and wet." She said as now she had a chance to enact her fantasies and screw anyone who disagreed with it.

(Later)

Kira was now covered in semen as she held her brother luckily having washed and cleaned it up enough to do so. Her leg was wrapped around him as she rested a bit with her arms wrapped around his torso that her head was using as a pillow. Her body had war and runic tattoos on it as she was hoping to get some piercings soon.

When their plan for conquest was finished Kira looked forward to many more sex with her brother despite the taboo of it.

(END LIME I REPEAT END LIME)

(Scene Break Town)

The quartet was café of sort as Risty said to the trio, "One things for sure, I'm glad we haven't had any trouble so far."

They had spent the entire day educating Leina on what to bring and not to bring on the journey she planned on going on. During this Aster and Kaguya had made their way to the guild site and performed low level jobs. Seeing as they were bronze rank adventurers they needed to go the Overlord rout of promotion. Luckily it was short ones such as catching a pick pocket and the likes. It wasn't much but it was a start at least.

Leina nods to what Risty said and said to her, "Me too, how about you guys."

She looked to Aster and Kaguya who looked around as Kaguya felt as if they were being watched somehow. The two leaders were sitting to the side of them as Kaguya then said, "Hard to say, I got a weird feeling about something for a while, even now still."

Sitting by in the back of the Café watching them is Echidna the Veteran Mercenary, as the dark skin elf women look over to them watching them without them noticing so far, as it seem Kaguya could be sensing her out which is somewhat surprising to her but not much as she had her fair share of pray sensing her out before.

Leina look to Aster and asked, "Could it be someone, like Melona?"

"If it is her or someone else, we can handle it, as me and Kaguya handle our fair share of assassins and monsters," Aster said as he knew him and Kaguya could do it as they handle rogue characters and such, and beside any type of poison they may use, good luck with that as they were resistant to it, hard one to get that as they raise their character anti-bodies to do so, two weeks with a weak character sucked balls, but it payed off against people using poison and other environments… and he also hope it also transferred to them as well when they gain their new bodies.

Risty looked at him and said, "Well keep your guard up, even if your strong, it doesn't mean that someone is targeting all of us."

"We'll keep that in mind." Kaguya said as Risty then leaned back a bit to relax.

"Well then you helped me so I helped you so I guess that means we're pretty much even now." Risty referring to Leina who helped her back at Vance Castle and Aster who got some workers fixing the Church and teaching the children that odd yet effective means of fishing and hunting a bit, lightening her load of helping them a bit.

"Yeah and thank you." Leina said as Aster then spoke.

"So what's next where are you heading off to?" Aster asked as he wondered what Risty plan was now that they are in the Royal Domain sense they did walk about splitting up but she'll come to the guild for help if needed.

"Straight to the Queens Capital Gainos although I might take a little detour. Maybe I might stop be the Amarariceki in the desert." Risty said as Aster looked.

"Sounds like ruins if a desert is involved." Aster said as Kaguya spoken up saying, "And possible a desert temple with hidden treasures." Risty nodded.

"That's right, and they also say there's a princess Spirit who will curse whoever you like." Risty said as Aster wonder if there were Mummy creatures in this world or undead guardians in temples or tombs as he thought back to the old and classic game of Skyrim.

"Oh that sounds really scary." Leina said getting a thoughtful look. "But fun!" Leina called out wanting to go as unaware to them a Snake was slithering on the floor. "Risty... I don't suppose I can come with you can I?" Leina asked as she looked to Risty.

"Sorry no we'll have to go our separate ways from here on, we agreed on that," Risty said as Leila look down and said, "Oh right. *GASP!"

Leina gasp as the two guild leaders look to her with Aster said, "What's wrong?!"

Suddenly they hear a hiss as everyone went a little blue, Kaguya knew she and Aster can't be poison by snakes… but they are very creepy to her as she scoot back away as someone walk past her quickly, as she took notice of something, with Aster lean in and said, "A snake, what it's doing here? Did someone lose a pet snake or is this a wild one?"

Aster thought as he looked at the snake carefully as it looked at him as it show its tongue and act in a strange way to say, as he thought it maybe someone pet seeing how well tam it is, Leina and Risty were looking very sickly blue by this, unaware someone walk behind Risty and took something from her, as Leina said, "Aster, can you just get it away from us?"

"Why, it's not bothering, from I can tell, seem friendly enough," Aster said as he reach into a side pouch and pull out, a small brown folded paper with something inside as he open it and show a frog a bit dry looking on the skin, as he lifted it up and held it out.

The snake took notice of this as Aster held it up to the snake to show a bit of a peace offering, as the snake saw it and soon lunged at it, catch it in its mouth and swallowing it whole fast as he said, "No harm from it see."

Soon enough when someone past him the snake soon slither off the table as aster follow it as surprise for a snake to move that fast off a table and to the ground, but what surprise him big time, was someone was showing some ass before the snake wrap itself up around it, as Aster blink to that as he follow it up and saw… a sexy dark elf lady with wild green hair, as she suddenly look back at him with a smile and… a wink before walking out.

Aster mind was blank for a moment, as he was feeling a boner coming on, as Kaguya eyebrow twitch to that as she saw that and something else as well.

"That was strange, how did you do that Aster?" Leina asked as Aster looked at her and said, "Do what now?"

"Knew it was… okay and feed it a frog?" Leina asked as Aster said, "Oh, well when I was younger I was with a group of kids and we sort of had a pet corn snake, we each pet it and feed it and I learn more about snakes during so."

The real answer, in grade school he had a crazy teacher having a corn snake as the classroom pet, and the entire classroom gotten use to the snake sense it was mostly harmless anyways.

"Well anyways I'm sure we'll meet each other soon again enough, as after all we are a part of their guild now," Risty said as Kaguya stood up and said, "Excuse me for a moment, I need to take care of some personal business."

She soon walk away from the table as Aster said, "Hurry back."

Risty stood up as well as she said, "Well I better head out as well, I'll pay for half of this, as this should cover me and Leina."

Risty said as she went for her money pouch but when she reach for it and grab nothing but air as she look and saw her money pouch was gone as she said, "What the? I've been robbed?"

"It must have been that woman that just left," Leina said as she look to the doorway with Aster and saw the woman was gone as he can guess, that sexy elf woman was long gone, as he shake his head of that thought as he reach around and said, "Well then I guess I will be paying for this then… great."

Risty look to him and was surprise to his reaction as she saw his money pouch was gone as well as she said, "We been had, that snake must have been hers!"

(Echidna)

As the dark elf woman walk down the streets with three money pouches in hand as she smile to this and said, "Seem quite easy to take these off those three. I don't see what the problem was."

*Thud!

An arrow came close to Echidna face as it nail very close to her as she quickly back up and look up to see Kaguya up on some roof as she had her next arrow ready as she release it, sending at the elf woman as she leap back to avoid it and soon ran off, with Kaguya giving chase.

Echidna ran across alleyways and pass shop stalls, with Kaguya following fast from above, keeping out of site from other people.

As Echidna reach an area where the upper area as cover in cloths, a perfect shady place to hid at until the area was clear… or so she thought as three arrows came shooting through h the cloth in front of Echidna as she was surprise by this, with the following of Kaguya follow through the same places where she shot the arrow, pretty much making an opening for her to jump through to rip open, as she was kneel down and grab one of the arrow she fire before, quickly ready it, pointed downwards at the Echidna as she said, "Move and this arrow will go at your little pet snake."

Echidna saw she was joking as she saw the lineup of the show at her crotch, where her snake resting at, as he also look at Kaguya position as she saw the other two arrow were close enough for her to get to and ready a new shot too if she fired, as she smile and said, "Bravo then, not many people could corner me like you have."

"And not many people would be stupid to steal someone without being caught, and not smart enough thinking they won't be hunted down ether, but I think you have something else in mind," Kaguya said as Echidna smile and said, "oh?"

"You target us out of many people in that café who were more loaded than use and more stupid to even notice their money were being lifted, to the first thought you could have target us because you love messing with people, while you kind of look the type, but that weapon of yours says otherwise," Kaguya pointed out the strange curved sword with the red tip, as she could guess that tip is lase with some sort of poison.

"So a 2nd thought came to me as you may try to catch one of our attention towards you, which did work to catch my… friends attention, but he was distracted by your naked ass as well you stolen from all of us who had money, so I had a 3rd thought," Kaguya said as she slowly aim the arrow up at Echidna to get her attention full on her.

"You target us because someone hired you, maybe not given all the detail of every person, not that they would know all of us anyways… didn't, they?" Kaguya smile at this as she said, "Well deduction, yes someone did hired me and yes they didn't quite give me every detail of every people, other than one."

"For what purpose anyways, and who was your target?" Kaguya said as Echidna look at her and said, "My, aren't you demanding."

Suddenly an arrow shot by her face, with a bit of her getting trip off, and a small part of her skin got cut, drawing little blood, as Kaguya quickly had the next arrow ready as quickly as she fired the arrow as she said, "That shot was just a centimeter short of making a huge cut on your face, this next one will be place in your neck artery, slowly bleed you out, if you don't answer me."

"Oh scary, alright then, I was hired to capture and return the Vance girl back to her home, she was my target, with extra pay to take care of the male, but I decided not to anyways dealing with the extra work and trouble, and beside he nice enough to feed my little snake here," Echidna said as she rub the head of her snake as it hiss a bit.

"Then why did you rob us, if anything, that just make you a target, as if we take this up to some guard they may know of Leina and try to take her, but there are more of us to make sure that doesn't go that way, so it pretty much showing proof if we did get rob, which would be none as guard don't take the words of people seriously," Kaguya said as she seen how guard work in this world mostly, even in this place as she thought, as she went on saying, "So it would be mostly if we saw you, we would be attack you for pay back but then again it could end as we're the bad people."

Echidna nods a bit as she said, "That the general idea, even if you bested me, many people will see you attack first while I just stood by and got hurt a bit."

"So what the reason?" Kaguya asked again as Echidna smile and said, "It's to get that Vance girl to enter a prize match, quick easy money, if she knows how to fight, which I do know thanks to her sister of hers, she could win a few fights with some wannabes."

"So you can get here there then? Being you're not a wannabe yourself as I can guess," Kaguya said as Echidna said, "Is it that easy to figure out?"

"Yes is it… but I had another idea," Kaguya said as she stood up and pointed her bow at the ground, putting away the arrow and as she reach behind her and tossing something to Echidna fast, as she caught it quickly as she look in her hand to see… as ring as Kaguya said, "I want to hire you, with the three bag of money you did stolen as a down payment."

"Oh now you're an interesting one." Echidna said with a smirk as she saw this.

"Mercenaries work for the highest bidder right?" Kaguya asked to which Echidna agreed.

"Perhaps but I normally take jobs that interest me." Echidna said but Kaguya disregarded that for now.

"Then I'll be blunt Leina is naive she grew up in the laps of luxury thus she has no clear clue of what it means to be a warrior." Kaguya said while glaring some more. "I am going to show her what it means to be a warrior with basics." Kaguya said to which Echidna smirked in response.

"For a Warrior of no name... you seem to have experience." Echidna said but Kaguya glared at her I response.

"Do you accept the job or not?" Kaguya asked to which Echidna shrugged.

"If this is the down payment then where is the rest?" Echidna asked to which Kaguya silently pointed to the side wall that Echidna looked upon in turn and saw what began their conversation to begin with. Echidna then smirked as she that she and Kaguya were like minded. "Oh you are just a treat." Echidna said as Kaguya had just made this far more interesting.

(Later that afternoon at the Inn Kitchen)

Aster wash dishes long and hard, after removing his armor enough, with Leina as he had a lot of plates on his side as Leina saw this and said, "You working very hard, and doing thing with ease."

"I was careless and lost my gold thus we need to get it back somehow." Aster said knowing his guild had jewels but they needed to wait on those till they have a good enough name so questions on its acquisition won't come to question.

"He's right, possession is 9/10th of the law. It's my fault for being careless enough to let her take it." Risty said as she sat on the table looking over the poster.

"Well any ideas how we can get out?" Aster said as Kaguya was still MIA.

"Well, well, at night there's a gambling den." Risty said all of a sudden to which Aster knew.

"Gambling?" Aster asked as that was a risky play... but magic made it a game change to the casters favor if he or she is not caught.

"Which mean, their safe would be loaded," Risty said to them as Aster and Leina should have figure, stealing would be on her mind.

"Risty, you know you can't steal," Leina said as she walk up to her before Leina could say anything else Risty said to her, "We can't get out if we don't have money, that mean no journeys for you."

Aster knew she was right and this could be bad for his long term goals. One of them forging the name of the Soldiers of HOLY into the history of this world after learning who this other group from his world were. Sure his guilds vaults have literal mountains of gold and jewels but the gold was useless as currency here thus he preferred to save it for later

"Well then we should earn the money then…" Leina trail off as she sees the poster that Risty was looking at as she came up to it and said, "What this?"

"Prize fighting," Risty said as Leina asked, "And money is the prize right?" "Yeah?" Risty said as she wonder where Leina was going with this as she said, "Alright Me and Kaguya will fight, but Risty promise me."

Risty look at Leina as she said, "Promise me that we'll the money we'll win to continue our journey with us together."

Risty could not really say no to her right now with the look in Leina eyes as she said, "Fine then."

"Seems we've had similar thoughts." Kaguya said as she had opened the window and leaned in holding a similar poster.

"You went after the thief?" Aster asked to which Kaguya growled.

"She got away unfortunately." Kaguya said but Aster saw she was lying through her teeth.

"I see them we are out of options then." Aster said acting like he'd rather save prostitution as the absolute method of last resort. Truth is he knew Kaguya had a plan as it was about time Leina got a start on learning how to properly fight.

"Afraid so." Kaguya said knowing Aster was aware of her thought process after all.

(Scene Break that evening)

Kira was seen in her armor under a cloak walking through a cemetery. To most she was a male warrior but the truth was she was female and q competitor in the Queen's Blade. She was grateful to her brother's magic as she had ended up walking funny after sex. She knew she was still not pregnant no doubt it was a safe day when they did it. But despite this she was here for a mission.

From the shadows she followed after another cloaked figure who Kira saw a being of savage and sadistic glee. No doubt if she became her brother's right hand she would no doubt pull a Shappur on her and attempt to take her Knights ark. If rumor holds truth then there was a necromancer attempting to make an undead army here.

Kira was here to aid in that regard to an extent. These two were members of a destroyed cult of sorts thus Kira was going to offer them a place by Solaris side.

As she walked she waited and saw the cloaked woman open a secret path before walking down it. Once she did so Kira waited for a moment and then followed after her once it was clear.

Kira began walking down the steps as she allowed her footsteps to build up an echo. She cared now for the conversation but from what she gathered from the words it was similar to Overlord.

"Where you followed?!" The shocked old man obviously the necromancer was heard as Kira kept walking as the psychotic girl growled.

"Don't worry whoever it is will die!" She called out ready for anything. But then Kira walked out of the shadows as she ignored their conversation save for the important parts.

"The inhuman Elizabetha and the Necromancer Yagi I presume." Kira greeted as her armor still made her sound like a male even after removing the hood.

"Who are you?" Yagi asked as he glared at Kira.

"It is beneath my statues but I come to you as envoy of my Master and Emperor Solaria of Yshrenia." Kira said as she looked to these pawns.

"Yshrenia never heard of'em." Elizabeth said to which Kira let it be for now knowing one in this world had heard of them.

"Obviously we have remained hidden away after our Golden age ended with the mutual destruction. Of ourselves and the Athwani Empire." Kira explained using the lore of White Knight Chronicles to aid her tale. "We now intend to come back and bring about our Golden Age our Dogma era again in this modern world." Kira said as she glared at them.

"And how can you help us?" Yagi asked to which Kira scoffed.

"By testing you to see if you two are even worthy of my lords time. He's already taken notice thus he offers you minor aid till you are worthy of his favor." Kira said treating these pawns as they were in her eyes.

"So you think you can talk to us like that little boy." Elizabeth scoffed as she mistaken Kira for a male like other fools have.

"He knows where you can locate a magic user compatible with that trinket of yours." Kira said gesturing to the crown of wisdom in Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh now you're talking." Elizabeth said knowing she was a wanted fugitive.

"It's simple really we all help each other. You two cause chaos I this ritual and if you manage to destroy the town my lord will meet with you both." Kira said offering her black armored hand to them.

"I think we can work something out." Elizabeth said to which Kira smirked under her helmet.

'We'll see if you have what it takes swine.' Kira thought with a sinister tone to it.

(Scene break)

A light shining down in the ring that has mud on the floor, with Leina in it with a tight cloth wrap around her breast so they would not fall out easy.

As around a crowd in the darken area, yells out and cheers to the wrestlers, as Aster was at the bar edge look down at Leina as he said with an instructions tone to his voice, "You can do it Leina, just focus on the match."

With Leina she was also saying something similar to Aster, as she keep her mind focus on the match and 'fight'.

As the announcer shouted out to the crowd, "The newbie has quite a body, hu? That rack won't quit, and what an ass too!"

Leina blushes at this, as Aster kept observing the fight. Aster won't lie as he knew Leina's body was amazing as he knew so was Kaguya's game body. Her match was next after all. But despite this Aster felt off as if something was going to happen soon. He chose to wait for now as luckily if both Kaguya and Leina win they will be able to afford it.

Risty on the other side was watching Leina fight as well, as the snake elf women suddenly appeared from the shadow behind Risty and said, "Are you worried about her? How touching, even so that Pale Warrior and Cat Archer supporting her."

"What was that? You again." Risty growled as she knew this woman had stolen the money from them.

(In the Ring)

The starting bell rung as Leina took a battle stance against her opponent as Aster up at the bar took notice to the fact that most if not all of the viewers here were men. "Fight newbie." Leina's opponent taunted giving a 'bring it on,' gesture.

Leina charged at her opponent who dodged the attack as Aster swore up top that whatever God created this world must have put a lot of perverts here on purpose. Especially when some men were calling out for the girls to tear each other's cloths.

(With Risty and Echidna)

"Why would you be interested in people with no money?" Risty asked as the two leaned on the railing to watch the mud wrestling.

"Whatever do you mean?" Echidna asked as she watched the fight.

"I'm not going to go to the authorities over what happened just leave us be." Risty said while Echidna had a smirk on her face as Risty looked to the bar across the room and saw Aster with crossed arms simply observing.

"Well what makes you such a good sport?" Echidna asked as she looked to Aster knowing he may he in on Kaguya's scheme now and if not he may soon be.

"Perhaps thinking about the money kept here eh Risty Benevolent Bandit of the wild?" Echidna asked as Risty's violet eyes went wide.

(With Leina)

Leina charged at her opponent as the opponent dodged but Leina used the momentum to knock mud onto her opponent's crotch, chest, and face which the last of which she had to block giving Leina and opening. Leina then got behind her opponent before using sufficient force to knock down her opponent making her sprawled as people cheered for this. The opponent got up as she was covered in the mud while Aster looked at this wondering if it was better to rob the gambling hall instead. "You dumb bitch!" Leina's opponent roared as she was clearly angry at this.

'I can beat her.' Leina thought with a smirk as she knew she had to win since Aster wagered their gold on her and Kaguya.

(With Risty and Echidna)

Risty and Echidna were in the Vault as they saw the money in here money Risty can use on her own journey. "There's quite a bit of money here just the way I like it." Risty said with a smirk as Echidna smirked with her green painted lips.

"This is just pocket change there will be more than 12 time later." Echidna said as she smirked setting her trap like the snake she was.

"Tonight? Alright but what am I supposed to do?" Risty asked as she closed her eyes a bit.

"I'm glad you don't beat around the bush. It's about the young Vance lady your traveling with." Echidna said as what she offers is basically a fair trade in her opinion but it was herself and Kaguya who were getting the gold here.

(Scene Break Kaguya match)

Kaguya was in a two piece outfit while taking a battle stance ready for combat with a see through top over it that didn't cover her chest and what appeared to be pants that refused to cover her crotch area. Kaguya paid it no mind as she glared at her opponent.

"Bring it on kitty cat." She taunted as people were cheering the fight on.

"You asked for it." Kaguya said with a smirk before charging. Kaguya dodged under a swipe before with her claws sliced though her top. She didn't stop it there as she grabbed the girl by her waist and flipped her over with ease.

"Is that all?" Kaguya asked as the opponent glared at her.

"You cunt!" She roared out only for Kaguya to grab her by her arm and toss her aside. She wasn't done as she grabbed her hair and shoves her head into the mud. Kaguya began tearing her apart as her foes clothing was covering less and less.

The girl was soon in rags as Kaguya only had mud on her form but no injuries to which Kaguya made a bring it on gesture. "You dumb bitch!" She roared out as the woman roared out only for Kaguya to raise her bare and mud covered foot and slam it down on her foes head.

"That's mistress to you fuck toy." Kaguya scolded before pinning her. She then removed the last articles of clothing from her and held the up as a trophy leaving her foe nude as the crowd cheered her on.

(Later)

Kaguya was walking to the baths as she stopped by Echidna as they looked to each other. "It's done." Echidna said as Kaguya nodded and passed a coin poach to her.

"Then let's finish it." Kaguya said to which Echidna agreed with her money giver.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Echidna said before they too kept walking away as she passed Aster who was leaning on the wall with crossed arms.

"I know." Aster said calmly to which Kaguya nodded before they continued on their way. "Be sure to clean up after yourself." Aster said as Kaguya saw Aster cared for Leina in some way and was doing this for her own good like Kaguya was.

(Later at the Entry desk)

Leina step up to the desk and put down one gold coin and said, "Here's my entry fee one gold coin and after I win I'll be taking it back." As Leina walk off to the ring, Kaguya appeared and saw this play out.

"Oh dear. How adorable." Echidna said to which Kaguya nodded and walked off in turn just as Echidna's snake came out and hissed out.

(Scene Break Elizabeth and Kira)

The two were walking out of the pharmacy shop as Kira had their quarry hoisted over her shoulder to which Elizabeth smiled sadistically. "My you really know how to slaughter them." Elizabeth said as Kira glared out a bit. "Makes me so wet and honey my darling." Elizabeth said as Kira kept ignoring the psychotic woman.

"The mess we left will attract attention." Kira said knowing it was only a matter of time till someone finds their mess.

"Oh is that bad?" Elizabeth asked as Kira scoffed.

"No hopefully it will act as a bait and bring someone to really test you." Kira said as that was their best bet for now in her brother Solaris eyes. "After all once someone walks in undead is what they will meet." Kira said to which Elizabeth smirked to this.

(Later with Leina)

Leina was in the ring again as Aster saw the other person as it was the snake elf lady that Kaguya hired for this job here. Soon enough the down in the ring pit, the area was being filled with a clear golden liquid as Aster and Leina said, "Its oil."

The announcer shouted out to the crowd as he said, "The match you have been waiting for, out next challenger, Leina!"

The crowd cheer for her as the announcer went on saying, "She did well in her first bout almost as, good as she looks, but don't take your eyes for a bit as she takes on her undefeated opponent, Echidna!"

All the guys did wolf whistles and cheer out to Echidna as it seem she been here before and to the announcer saying, Undefeated, Leina might lose. Of course Aster was smart and chose not to wager anything which should help them in the long run if all goes smoothly.

Leina keep her eyes on Echidna as she thought, 'Echidna, she looks strong. I don't know if I can win this. No, I've done well so far, I have to win; even help Aster and Kaguya get the winnings.' She didn't know that Aster didn't bet this time as something was going on.

Echidna just smile to her as she says, "My goodness. You're such a cute girl."

Leina took it in a bad way it seem as Leina charged but her footing slip by the oil as she fell back and landed on her butt in the oil as some kick up onto her.

It seems not much oil did get on her but it seem she now knew she can't really run in it.

(Risty)

Risty stood in the back in the dark where not many people could see it if they look her way as she pay watch closely from where she was at and waited calmly.

(The ring pit)

"Watch your step, its slippery in there!" The announcer said as Aster look back at the match and Leina can recover quickly, but before she could Echidna came up to her in a friendly way and offer a hand as she said, "Here."

Leina didn't know what to make of it, and took the small jester of good faith, or so she thought as Aster saw a smirk on Echidna face as he said, "It's a trick!"

Leina could not hear him do to the crowd cheering loudly, with Echidna saw Aster lack of reaction as he knew what she was going to do but didn't mind it as she put her focus back on Leina and as she hear Leina said, "Thanks for that."

Echidna laugh a bit and said, "Stupid girl." She grab both Leina's arms and put them under hers and had them in a lock and squeeze down on them as Leina felt the pain and struggle to get out as Echidna brought Leina closer to her as their breast touch, but with the clothing on, it wasn't direct contacted but still made a lot of guys go off.

"There, there, that's a good girl. Now what?" Echidna said to her in a mocking tone.

(Risty)

Risty turn around and walk off somewhere as she vanish from site with no one paying attention to her as she left.

(The Ring pit)

Echidna lean in close to Leina as she stick her tong out and then lick a bit of oil that was on Leina face, as that seem to get her focus back, Leina correct her footing quickly and then push into Echidna lock grip which got her free to move her arms fully around her and then lifts the elf woman up.

Echidna didn't seem surprise by this as she asked, "What will you do next?"

Leina didn't know what else to do but drop down with Echidna in her arm as they both fell into the oil as Aster cover his eyes to this rookie mistake as he saw it knowing how oil works as he said, "Oh boy."

"Perfect let's get started." Echidna said as Leina then glared at her seeing the green haired woman was underestimating her. Echidna then slid between Leina's legs and got up and got Leina in a hold as Echidna was on Leina's back and help her head in a bit of a wrestling hold.

"So what do you think?" Echidna asked as she then linked her lips scooping up any oil around her mouth. Echidna then changed holds as she was now holding both of Leina's legs as Leina's face was in the oil. "Do you like how it feels?" Echidna said as this was causing Leina pain.

"I-It hurts." Leina cried out as she tried to think of a way out.

"Oh so you like this I'm so glad." Echidna said as she looked to Leina's face and smiled.

(With Aster)

Aster had a cringe look in his eyes, as it was hard for him to watch and not do anything as he just force himself to turn around, as Kaguya stood by him as she saw this and said, "You don't have to stay here you know."

"Maybe, I may can look away… but I can't just walk away, it's just…. Errr!" Aster growl at this as he just wanted this to stop, as his memory to the time of his real life flash in his mind, as him as a small child who just loved his, as he watches her mother working hard cooking food, before flashing over to her as a waitress in an almost very reviling uniform, working a part time job to get by no matter what it was, but it doesn't work out for her as men around grabbing at her as she cry and yell out to stop and he was peeking through a doorway with his eyes widen to this.

The masses of men cheered calling out for action and cloths tearing, something inside of aster started to come forth, as a cold wind came blowing, almost frosty as some of the men around felt chills with their breath showing, as their cheering stopped as the rest keep going.

Kaguya was surprise by this as she saw the frost forming around Aster, as there were other reason Aster was called the pale warrior, as it not because of the Pact he had of the White Knight, but the ice spell he uses, to some say he could be an ice wizard if he wasn't using shield and sword, to some say he turn his heart ice as cold as he wipes out teams of players solo, but she didn't think it would apply here, but it seem it follows him as she step back away as the frost form on the as the men around saw this as well as they looked a bit worry about this.

Echidna took notice of this as well as she did felt a chilling feeling, even her snake felt it as it tuck tighter around her crotch to stay warm.

"Hey, stop pushing! And go back to your spot!" A guy yelled as one of the guy that try to step away from Aster back up into another as he soon said, "Hey not my fault, that guy standing there, he doing something weird!"

As some of the men around the ring attention was now on aster as they gather around him as some of them started to yell at him with one saying, "Hey Punk! IF you know what's good for you, cut this shit out or get out of here before we throw you out."

Kaguya saw this is only building up more pressure around Aster as the frost spread further and it was getting even more colder as the yell increase at him as someone was about to grab him.

In Aster mind his memory keep going back to that place, where he's on the ground hurt with men around him yelling and stomping their feet at him as the younger version of his stay helpless against this abuse with his mother watched in horror to this, as she scream a name.

Aster eyes open with rage in his eyes as well as he grab the arm that was about to touch him as the guy scream out, as frost showed up on the guys arm as he pulled away as hard as he could, and fell into other guys as that soon made everything quite as everyone looked at him, as Aster look up at the men around him as he said in a deep enrage tone, "Get out… Before I freeze you all to HELL!"

(Outside)

The men were running out not wanting to be a popsicle as some cold wind blow out with them as Kaguya throwing some of them out as well as she said, "And stay out!"

Kaguya sighed to this as she felt the cold breeze coming from behind her as she saw Aster walking towards the doors as she step aside as Aster walk past her as he said, "I'm… getting air."

Kaguya hears the pain in his voice as she didn't know what's up, but it better for him to… calm himself right now as she said, "I'll call you when things are wrapping up."

Aster nodded as he just walk out and around as Kaguya walk back in and close the doors behind her, not that she and Echidna had plan… but it works out anyways as they needed to get the men push out for the next part.

(The ring)

Echidna was standing in the ring still with Leina down and worn out, not realizing what just happen above, as Echidna wonder what has happen as Kaguya came to the edge of the ring and said, "The men are gone, it's just us now."

Leina can barely hear what they were saying and wonder what was going on as she hears Echidna talking as she said, "Good, at least we won't be bother by rude men, but what happen to your friend?"

"Part of the reason the men ran out, he taking a walk to calm down, never saw him this mad before," Kaguya said as she sounded worry for her leader as Echidna had a weird pout face as she said, "Ah and I wanted to give him a show."

"Just get with it," Kaguya said as Echidna nodded as she turn back around to face Leina with her face down in the oil as she said, "Sorry for the delay, now where were we?"

(Risty)

Risty knocked out the guard around the vault and stood in front of it as she face towards it before turning back around for a moment and wonder what just happen a little bit ago as the place gotten cold quickly as she knew it's the warm season before sighed and turn back as she knew she had one thing on her mind right now.

As she look in the room and the vault was almost filled with the brim with gold like echidna said it would be as she remember the deal she had with Echidna.

(Flash back)

As she and Echidna stood in the hall as they two talked as Echidna started off leaving a part of it out as she said, "Risty, I was hired by count Vance, I am to watch Leina closely."

"Yea, and?" Risty said not caring about detail of it as Echidna said, "And I want you to cooperate with me."

"Cooperate?" Risty asked as she didn't know what that could mean as Echidna said to her, "I want you to leave, turn your back of what's going on here."

"Ha, and I get what?" Risty said as she doesn't turn away just like that unless something offered as Echidna said, "In return, you can take as much as you want from tonight's profits."

(End flashback)

Risty was laughing at the amount that was around as there were so many chest fill with gold, she empty out many of them and was going on one more to fill the bag she had with her as soon she was done, she spotted a coin like the one she gave Leina as she pick it up and said, "Look what I found."

As She turn it around and saw the head was facing a different way as he gasp to that as her eyes calm down soon after that as the coin she had was a double head sided coin, just not hers as she said, "I guess, it's not the same."

As Risty thought back to Leina as she remember her saying, 'Don't worry, I'll earn the money for our journey."

Risty pocket the coin as she smile and said, "It's been fun Leina, you'll be fine. Your luck will chance, and as long they are with you, it should be fine as well."

(The ring)

Echidna change position as she held Leina up with her arms around the Vance girl chest as one of her breast came popping out of her outfit as she gasp and groin in pain.

Echidna arm was around Leina's neck while she also sit on her back pulling up on Leina to cause more stress pain with her breast still hanging out as Echidna was enjoying this by the smile on her face as she said, "I hadn't have a thrill like this in a while. The way pain twist your face. It's so graceful."

(Above)

Kaguya watch silently as she saw Echidna was putting the finishing touches on Leina as she put her hand to her ear as she said, "Message… Aster?"

"What is it?" Aster voice came in, as his tone was calming down a bit as Kaguya said, "We're almost done here, come back when you can, Leina would mostly likely need help, afterword."

(The ring)

Leina was still struggling with Echidna as she try to break free, but she proving to be too strong for her to overcome, but she didn't give up as she said to her, "Stop making fun of me!"

Echidna snake hiss out as it slithers out from under between Leina legs, touching her crotch too as it came up around her breast as Echidna said, "My snake, Keltan, you're driving him wild too."

Leina eyes widen to this as Keltan moved around Leina breast like crazy as he pop out both of them as Leina cry out, "Stop it."

"Try fighting back a little harder," Echidna said as that was que of her snake to strike as he went to Leina breast again and bite into her right breast as Leina gasp to this, as Keltan was giving Leina a good dose of venom.

"Keltan, that enough now," Echidna said as the snake let off as the bite mark was shown with some venom coming out as Leina cry out as Echidna change position with Leina as she held her up by her arms and legs pin back, forcing Leina to stick her chest out, feeling helpless and weak as she cry out to the pain.

(Risty)

Risty came back to the inn and at her bed, and to the pack next to her was Leina, as she look at her new coin as she grip it, before as she grab her pack and about to walk out, but stop for a moment, as she look back at the pack on the ground in the corner, which was Aster's as she had a thought, as she grab it as well, but place it on the bed next to Leina as she said, "I'm sure you won't mind much."

Soon enough, she walk out the door and didn't look back, knowing Leina is in good hands despite what Echidna might do.

(Back at the ring)

Leina still trap in the same position with echidna as the elven woman came to Leina's ear and said, "Are you prepared to admit defeat? If you do, I'll give you the antidote."

Leina could barely speak as she just gasp out incomplete words as Echidna said, "Better hurry before the poison spreads too far."

Leina few was getting blurring, as she didn't want to admit defeat, even though she wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to say it as her thought to herself, 'Am I going to die like this?'

Leina soon reach her limit as she said, "I can't... stand this... I wanted to be strong."

Echidna smile to this as she said to Leina "You're so cute when you shiver, a bird out of its cage with her wings torn off. She can't fly anymore, but she still struggling desperately, it's more than I can stand. It's okay to cry, go on."

(Above)

Leina did cry out as tear came forth, and soon past out as she was beaten as Kaguya saw Leina had enough and tasted defeat, she knew she will learn from this, as Echidna release her grip, and help her as at that moment, the doors open to the place, Aster came in calmer at least.

Kaguya look over to him as the small chill breeze came around but not as great as before as she said, "she done"

Aster didn't say anything else as he came over to the pit area and leap into the ring as he feet slash in the oil as Echidna look and saw the mighty pale warrior as she felt it, that small cold breeze again, as her pet snake curled back up at her crotch again and shiver, maybe to the cold air but to the aura around Aster as well as she back a bit as Aster walk over to Leina, looking down at her helpless form, with tear still coming out of her eyes, as he kneel down and hold her up as Echidna said as she toss a bottle to Aster, "She going to need this."

Aster caught it as he saw it was the anti-venom as he look up at Echidna with a hard look as Echidna give a shiver herself as she said, "Might that quite a look you have, she be alright once she gets that, just make sure to give to her my mouth, it's easier to give it to her like that."

She soon walk away as she gotten out of the pit as Kaguya was nearby with a sack full of gold a she stood by with Echidna came up to her as she said, "Call me again if you have more work for me, or something else in mind if you want." as she give wink to that as Kaguya before walking away while picking up the sack and walking away.

AS Kaguya didn't say anything else as she look down into the ring as she saw Aster look at the bottle and soon open it, as he pour the stuff in his mouth but didn't swallow it as he lean Leina close to him and place his lips over hers in a kiss form, as Kaguya turn away quickly as she huff silently.

Aster let the anti-venom pour down Leina throat as he rub it as well making it easy for Leina to swallow it as well before he let off, as he look over the bite mark on Leina as well he place a hand over on her breast and cast a simple healing spell as his hand give a soft glow and over it showing the bite mark was gone, before he cover Leina up and carry her up bride style leaping out of the pit ring.

(Later at the Hotel)

Aster placed Leina on the bed making sure she was ok. "Was it really worth this?" Aster asked aloud while looking over to Kaguya who leaned on the door frame back in her normal gear.

"The world is a cruel place it's better this way." Kaguya said before she got up. "There is a pharmaceutical shot across the street I'll see if they are still open." Kaguya said before taking her leave.

"Why don't we use one of our antidotes?" Aster asked to which Kaguya smirked.

"Normally we could but we don't want to attract attention nor do we want to waste it on minor things like this." Kaguya said knowing that there was a huge chance their options and antidotes may be considered on par with being the blood of gods.

"I'll go with you in out that sort of thing." Aster said before following after Kaguya.

(Later outside)

It wasn't much of a trek as it was practically across the street. Aster knocked on the door but was met with no answer. He tried opening it but before he could a new voice was heard.

"Hey are you two by chance adventures?" Came an elderly voice to which the duo looked and saw an old lady clearly the pharmacist here.

"Why yes we are we were hoping hour shop may be open seeing as our friend was bitten by a nasty snake we already applied the antidote but we wanted to be 100% sure in case it doesn't work." Aster said to which the old woman nodded.

"Well good thing I found you when I did my grandson was manning the store while I was out and it was close to quitting time but I'm sure I can squeeze in a few more hours." She said as the two stepped aside and let the woman in.

"My name is Xibalba the Pharmacist." Xibalba introduced as Aster and Kaguya nodded.

"I am Kaguya the Silver Goddess and this is Aster the Pale Warrior." Kaguya introduced as Aster nodded to this.

"Pleasure to meet you two." Xibalba said as she began opening the door. But when she opened the door Kaguya's nose caught a whiff of something mighty fowl.

"Hector I'm back." Xibalba called out as she walked into the store but got no answer in response. "Where is that boy?" She asked to which Aster acted with Kaguya.

"Master." Wizel was heard as he appeared next to Aster as an unseen spirit.

"Mistress I hath detected Necromancy here be wary." Came the spirit voice of Luthia as she floated in a lunar goddess like dress next to Kaguya.

"Something's not right." Aster said before he drew his sword and took point.

Xibalba looked shocked as she saw the two warriors walk through as Kaguya had a grip on her bow for melee combat. "What's wrong?" She asked as Kaguya saw Aster keep calm while walking through.

Aster then opened the door before speaking as he saw a hallway. "Where does this lead?" Aster asked while he glared down the hall from behind his helmet.

"To the brewer where we store Medisamel herbs." Xibalba said to which Aster and Kaguya carefully walked torts the room. They soon opened the door as the scent became strong for Kaguya as she knew why. It was the smell of rotting flesh as fresh corpses were in the room.

"My god." Aster gasped as he saw the Horror of this scene.

"These people have been murdered!?" Xibalba called out but then to their further shock the corpses began to rise again. Kaguya jumped in and fired a holy arrow at each of the undead before Aster came in and slashed the monsters down with ease. They soon were set aflame from Kaguya's arrows as Aster saw this with a glare.

"I... I don't see Hector." The old woman said as she was shocked at this.

"That's because he's not here." Aster said as he began to investigate the undead remains after Kaguya's flames dealt with them.

The old woman soon ran back as she called out, "Hector!"

"Follower her and keep her safe, Kaguya there could be more around," Aster order his teammate as she nodded and said, "I'll follow close behind."

Kaguya follow behind the old woman as Aster had his sword ready as he approach the other people who has yet to be zombified, as he lifted up one head and saw a familiar face as he said, "Members of the adventure guild, as I can remember… silver plate rank, my god who the hell did this?"

Aster got a closer look as he saw the wounds they suffer, many stab wounds and to the size as he thought, 'Must be from a dagger or a raptor like weapon, but raptors are too long in very close quarters so this must have been done with a dagger then.'

Aster stood up as he saw how the blood was spread around as it seem whoever kill these adventures… killed them slowly before finishing it as his fist tighten as a cold mist appeared around his hand as he said, "Whoever did this… will pay."

(Later)

Aster has lay out the bodies in, an honorable fashion, and look through the stuff of the dead adventures and saw nothing stolen or out of the ordinary as far as he can tell, as soon enough the old woman and Kaguya returned as the old woman said, "I can't find Hector anywhere."

"There were no others around as it seem the murder took place all here, what did you discover," Kaguya asked as Aster stood up and give his report of his findings.

"I can confirm that whoever did this... Hector was their target but for what reason I do not know." Aster said while looking over his findings. "What, further proves this is the fact that their packs were left untouched." Aster said passing such a pack over to Kaguya who saw this.

"Who were these poor souls?" Xibalba asked as she looked to Aster.

"Adventurers from the Adventurers guild." Aster confirmed as he continued from what he discovered thus far. "Ma'am how do you wish to handle this?" Aster asked as he saw the corpses.

"What?" Xibalba asked as she looked to the duo.

"If you wish to locate Hector then you must be aware that we are dealing with a third tear spell caster. One who decides to use necromancy on these poor souls instead of hiding the bodies?" Kaguya confirmed while inspecting the corpses before continuing. "These bastard clearly wanted to show off the power they wield and are willing to use." Kaguya said as she walked in as with them.

"We need to act quickly if we wish to save Hector." Aster said as he then stood up. "If you so request it my cohort and I shall go and find him for the right price." Aster said surprising the old lady.

"Right now Aster and I are the strongest warriors in town capable of rescuing your grandson and at the moment we are between jobs." Kaguya said as she knew the price to ask as did Aster.

"Please you can have whatever you want just bring my Hector home!" Xibalba begged looking to them.

"Know our price is absolute and we do not do refunds." Aster warned her but the old lady showed she did not care as she desired to save her grandson.

"How much would you charge an old lady?" Xibalba asked to which Aster smirked under his helmet.

"10 gold pieces, and opening a second shop." Aster said surprising the old woman to no end.

"What?!" She asked in shock as she heard this.

"I have a location that could very much be of use of your potions and elixirs in the long run you will no doubt be well off while you man this shop Hector if able can man the other and the increased income and customers would allow you to hire help running these shops and in turn allow you both to expand again." Aster explained as the old lady saw if Aster and Kaguya were successful this would mean the shop would get more than they ever thought. In other words these two were basically taking this quest for free in the long run.

"You two drive a hard bargain but it's a deal." Xibalba said to which Kaguya nodded in response.

(Later with Leina)

Leina began to come to finding herself in bed and the bite mark patches up as she saw she was back in the inn room. "Risty?" Leina asked for the door opened to reveal Kaguya. "Kaguya?!" Leina gasped just as Kaguya walked in.

"Get dressed." Kaguya ordered throwing to Leina her armor. "We have a quest and may very well be dealing with undead." Kaguya explained simply surprising Leina even further.

"A quest?" Leina asked confused as to what was going on.

(Later)

The trio were gathered around a map of the town as they had to locate where these villains had taken Hector. Leina was given the update on things and in turn was listened in on the conversation. "Now our main objective is to locate Hector." Aster began but Leina spoke up.

"But how can we do that?" Leina asked in confusion

Before Aster spoke up.

"Despite them leaving the bodies behind and not leaving tracks to follow the perpetrators made one grave error in judgment." Aster began as he then pulled out his bronze plate. "Tell me why would someone take these?" Aster asked to which Leina answered.

"No clue seems pretty worthless to me." Leina said to which Aster smirked.

"Perhaps but look at our corpses here they were each stripped of their plates so in other words these plates are nothing more than trophies for our quarry." Aster explained to which Kaguya nodded and pulled out a bag of enchantments.

"I'll use these to start locating the plates we need to be prepared for anything and everything we may encounter." Kaguya said to which Aster understood.

"Seems quiet dangerous." Leina commented to which Aster chuckled a bit.

"The more dangerous it is the bigger the reward." Aster commented as Leina reminded him of himself more by the day.

"So how do we locate the plates?" Leina asked as Aster smile as he said, "Looks like we're going to pull out the mirror again."

"The looking glass?" Leina as Kaguya nodded as she held out her hand as a light appeared before an object form in it as Leina saw in her hands, was a strange looking like a mirror, but instead of a mirror it was a rounded glass to say with strange runes around and a different type of gem in the center of them while the glass itself has a different kind of rune as Leina asked, "This is the looking glass?"

Aster clear the table a bit and lay down the map to get the huge glass set down over it as Kaguya said, "Been a while sense we used this."

"Well we only use it for raids mostly," Aster said as Leina asked, "What so special about this mirror you guys have?"

"It's a magical item we made, to cast a location spell upon to see, sometimes there are trap to certain things if we try to locate them, even on the item or people we could be looking for, but sense we don't know who took the plate, we're just going to look for the plates themselves, and this thing will help us as it will cast spells automatically that will help protect us and not set off any trap," Aster said as he tap each gem around the edge.

"Sound good and all but I don't understand how it works?" Leina said as Kaguya was getting it ready as it doesn't take many people, just one mostly as Aster turn to Leina and said, "Well, I guess think of it like a back door to a vault, or treasure chest if we can't go in from the front of it, we try opening from a secrete hatch In the back that no one knew of, not even the owner to treasure."

"I think I understand now," Leina said as Kaguya soon cast the spell and said, "Activate!"

The glass glowed as Leina was in awe to it as Kaguya went on saying, "Locate. Silver adventure plates."

As the looking glass shows a dot as it bleeps like a submarine radar would do as Leina look at it carefully as Aster said, "Well good news is they are in the area."

"And bad news?" Leina said as Kaguya zoom in on the area as she turn the glass a bit to get a better look at it as the map shows a graveyard as she said, "It's in the center of the cemetery, most likely whoever took hector may have already have an army of the undead ready."

"Is there a way to know they do?" Leina asked as Aster asked, "Hey Kaguya, you still had that mini mirror thing?

"A hand held mirror, and which one?" Kaguya asked as Aster said to her, "The one you use a few years ago, like mirror-mirror in your hand, show me something-something?"

"Oh, that one," Kaguya said as she snap her finger as she remember she keep that in her infinite pocket bag as it appeared in her hand in a flash of light as she held it over the looking glass as the runes glows brightly with the mirror, as she said, "Show me what's in the cemetery."(If people don't understand what the mirror is, think of 'Beauty and the Beast')

Soon enough as the mirror shine for a moment and shows a horde of undead walking across the disturbed land as more undead came up from the graves and moan out all zombie like as Aster said, "They already started, we need to hurry there and stop them before they get into the city."

Kaguya made everything vanish as they found what they were looking for as Aster went over to the door and open it with the old woman standing there as Aster said, "We're finished."

"What did you discover?" Xibalba asked as Aster said, "Your grandson is being held at the cemetery guarded by a huge undead force."

The old woman gasp as Aster held up his hand as he said, "We'll get him safely, that's our promise we will make to you so don't worry."

"Please, bring my grandson back safely," She pleaded as Aster nodded and said, "We will, but to be safe, please notified the guards at the gate to the city and anywhere else, also give the adventure guild word as well of what's going on, we will rush to the cemetery and do what we can there."

"Understand, be careful out there," She said as Aster look to Leina and Kaguya, "Let's move."

(Later)

As the trio were running towards the cemetery as Kaguya had message up to Aster already as she said to him, "So what should we do? Bring in more forces to help out or blast the undead with many AOE's."

"The 2nd option mostly, but at the gates of the cemetery, mostly give any guards there some help and glimpse of our skills to help spread word and gain more reputation, also any stragglers, we can leave in Leina care, help her gain more expedients," Aster said as Kaguya as she said to him, "You really want to help her a lot don't you?"

"Is that bad?" Aster asked as Kaguya said, "Not really, but just focus on the big picture here for now, we're here to stop a massive zombie break out."

"I know- I know," Aster said as they ran as fast as they can with Leina keep up with them as she can.

(The cemetery Gate)

As the guards were calm and collective at the gates as one guard said, "Its getting foggy out tonight isn't it?"

"What scared of a little fog?" another guard on the other end of the gate as the first guard said, "No I'm not getting scared, it's just unusual."

"Hey! Something coming towards the gate!" a 3rd guard said up on a wall that held up the gate as the guards around gather and saw what's going on as the one guard said, "What the?"

"Mother of god," The 2nd guard said as out in the graveyard many undead were coming.

"There so many of the undead, maybe a thousand of them," the guard said as the head guard of the gate turn to one of the others and said, "Notified the other reserved and find a priestess if you can we can hold them off until back up arrive!"

Soon enough the undead were banging at the gates as they were trying to break through, some even try climbing over others to reach the upper wall area as some guards slash at them to knock them off, but soon enough more and more came up as the guards around felt they were being overwhelmed by them.

"Damn theirs to many." The soldiers cursed before turning around. "Retreat!" the leader called out but as they arrived at the exit they were met with Aster, Kaguya, and Leina.

"Adventurers?" They asked as they then began to sigh. "Thank goodness." One of them sighed before noticing Aster's plate hidden under his cloak. "Damn their just useless copper plates." The soldier said no doubt underestimating Aster who at the moment was wearing his helmet. "Get out of here you three before you get yourselves killed." He ordered to which Aster flicked his cape to his back area as he reached for his back. He had called off his sword and shield as he knew he needed some heavy artillery and what better than his long swords.

"You may want to look up you won't want to miss this." Aster said as Kaguya drew forth her bow and arrows. The guards soon saw a large monster show up as it roared in furry at its foes. Kaguya then took aim and fired the arrow out as it then hit the monster but was infused with powerful magic as when it hit the monster the force of the attack caused it to be knocked back.

The guard was further shocked when he saw Aster threw his sword like a boomerang as it flew about and sliced off the monsters head before returning to his hand. Truth was this weapon was being manipulated by Kaguya who had levitation magic at her disposal. When Aster caught the Giant Thrasher Sword again he put it back on his back and looked to the guards.

"Who are you people?" He asked after seeing what Aster and Kaguya did.

"Open the gates." Aster ordered surprising the soldiers even further.

"Do you have a death wish? There's an entire legion of undead on the other side." The leader scolded as he glared at Aster.

"I know. Don't worry about a thing by Aster and Kaguya are here to save you all." Aster said as he looked to the guards in question. But alas they did not open it to which Leina was about to try again only for Aster to cut her off. "Fine then if you will not open the gate Kaguya and I will just have to improvise." Aster said before he jumped with a great leap over the wall with ease followed by Kaguya using Whirlwind to fling herself over the wall as well.

Leina ended up staying behind as she figured Aster had a plan but even she could not believe he would face an entire undead army alone. But she was soon met with the sounds of battle as metal clashed and arrows fired before it all went silent.

"Impossible." Leina said as the guards heard this.

"What is it?" They asked as the guard leader spoke up next.

"The voices of the undead... just stopped." He said before the group went to investigate.

(Top side)

The stood atop the wall and were wide eyed at what they saw. "Impossible there's no way they could have beaten that many undead on their own." The guard said as Leina saw this as well.

"They've done grander than this." Leina said as she saw this as well.

"Those two what were their names again?" The guard asked looking to Leina.

"The man is called Aster the Pale Warrior and the woman was called Kaguya the Silver Goddess." Leina said realizing why she was put in this spot. "They also have a comrade elsewhere named Dilan the Red Winged Dragon." Leina said as she began something here.

"I've never heard of any of them before and theirs a third one just as powerful as them?" The soldier asked as he looked over the slaughter the undead were victims of.

"Are you sure they were only a copper plates?" Another soldier asked as Leina saw this. "It just seems wrong." He added after witnessing such bout of power.

"I wonder if those two are the fabled adamantine plate I've heard of. Or if that archer woman is to be the next Queen." He said as Leina remembered Kaguya was wearing her top hat again.

"Whoever or whatever they are I think we just witnessed a myth in the making. The legend of three warriors, the Pale Warrior, the silver moon archer, and the red winged dragon who all became heroes." The solider said to which Leina knew she was also cleanup which meant with the first wave done with she had to make her way to the others while taking out stragglers.

(Battlefield)

Aster was fighting his way through the undead forces with ease as he slashed at them with the two handed sword of his. He slammed, smashed, and cleaved through his enemies with trained ease. Nearby Kaguya was running by firing her arrows at a rapid paste as she then jumped over a large group and fired multiple at once hitting many of them. The arrows in question began to glow before exploding as Kaguya smirked at this and tipped her hat a bit while standing back up like a magician.

Aster began to calmly walk through the undead with Kaguya by his side as the undead began to circle around them carefully awaiting their next attack. "Kaguya we need a path getting through these foes will take us forever." Aster said as he did not want to waste time on the small fry.

"Do I need to be the one who solves all our problems?" Kaguya asked but she and Aster both shared a feeling the rush... the joy, the excitement, and all the fun it came with. It's been far too long since they've been in the front lines like this. A trip down memory lane and nostalgia would be complete if Dilan was here right now.

"You are the strategist here so of course." Aster quipped as he almost forgotten what it was like talking like this with Kaguya and Dilan.

"I got this." Kaguya said as she readies her arrow.

"Holy Piercer!" Kaguya invoked as she then fired a powerful holy arrow through the undead clearing a straight path for them. Unaware to them Kira was observing it all as the truth was these two weren't truly worth her lords attention only the pactmakers were to be noted.

Kira though noted Elizabeth may have some potential in her but to these people they were basically supreme beings. Not that she cared much of it but Kira wanted to see the pactmakers in action. They had reports from Hinomoto before their spy was captured and killed that the Dragon Knights Pactmaker was there. She had already faced the White Knights Pactmaker so that only left the Moon Maiden unaccounted for.

"Nice shot." Aster said before he and Kaguya made their way through the path as the undead were only going to keep coming until they locate and deal with the masterminds who were behind this undead invasion.

(Later at the center)

As a group of Necromancers, with the leader of the group in the center of it as he held an orb collecting dark magic as he chanted to fill it more with power as the two heroes came and saw them as one Necromancer said, "Master Yagi, there here."

Aster and Kaguya stopped as Aster thought, "Great we have a name to the head honcho."

"Greeting to all, enjoying your night Yagi?" Aster said as the guy jerk his head up as he didn't want his name to be learn by others as eh turn to the person that said it as, "As fun as this is, stop waiting time on that old dull ritual."

Yagi walk up as he huffed and said, "There's nothing dull about this business. Sense you now know my name, how about you tell us both of yours?"

"We're a couples of adventures out on a quest, looking for a boy named Hector, make it easy for us and show him to us," Aster said as that made every one of the necromancers worry a bit as the two already knew they had the boy as Aster pointed out his sword and said, "While you're at it, bring your friend out, the one that carries daggers blades, Surely, they not cowardly as you bunch look unless they are as they only go after weak."

"You took time to examine the corpse, smart guy," A female voice rang out as soon enough in a mausoleum behind the group as a woman pop out showing Elizabeth Yagi turn to her and said, "Go back in."

"Yagi, they already figure it out, there's no point in hiding anymore," She said while sticking out her tongue for a moment as she said, "So what's your name? I'm Elizabeth, the pleasure mine."

"I'm your judge, jury, and executioner, Aster the pale warrior, and you already know the verdict, after killing 5 adventures, its death," Aster said as Elizabeth smile as she put her finger to her chin and said, "Overconfidence, Oh tell me how you figure it out to come to the Cemetery?"

"It was you that lead us here, open up your cloak," Aster said as Kaguya had a tick on her head as she look to her leader and said, "You make it sound like you want her to get naked."

"Oh is that what he wants? Your making me blush!" Elizabeth said as Aster head drop down to the side and said, "Stop that! That not what I meant!"

He turn to Kaguya and said, "Why did you say it that way? You make it sound like I am some sort of pervert, telling her to get naked?!"

"Then be clearer on what you say!" Kaguya argue as one guy said, "Man these two sound like a married couple."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" They both yelled as they blush, with Aster doing it under his helmet, but no one can tell anyways, to that thought as Aster shake that thought out of his head as he pointed at Elizabeth and said, "Just open that cloak of your and show us the plates you took!"

"Oh you mean these!" Elizabeth said as she revile herself as she show off her mix armor of plated metal on her clothing which is full of copper and few silver and one or two of a 3rd ranking metal around, as Aster said, "Those are the reason we are able to find you so easily, which so happen to be at the center of where you guys were."

Elizabeth huff to that as Yagi just look to her piss off as they were found out because of her crazy plate collecting as Aster said, "Kaguya, take care of the necromancers, would you? That woman is mine to deal with."

"With pleasure," Kaguya said as she always hated Necromancers, even creepy looking ones like them with Aster walking forth before stopping a few steps as he said in a silent tone, "Go big if need be, if this follows like the series too."

"Won't be a problem," Kaguya said as Aster walk off as he spoke loudly over to Elizabeth as he said, "Elizabeth, lets finish our business elsewhere, if you don't mind."

"He, okay!" Elizabeth said as she follows Aster out to the area where they were going to fight, as flying nearby, as Marianne making her next appearance as she said, "This won't be counting as a Queen's blade match, sense that girl isn't a predictive contestants, but who knows if a signal comes from the heavens, or something from the Author and co-writer."

(We'll tell if it is or isn't, now stop breaking the 4th wall!)

Onward as the two walk away to their death match with one coming out of it alive, as Kaguya look down at the group of Necromancers as Yagi said as he look at Kaguya, "This girl is harmless, she not even using a threatening weapon."

"Oh so little minded," Kaguya said as she raise her bow and drew and arrow as the arrow glow brightly at the tip as the group were shock to this display as Kaguya said, "Blessed Shot!"

She sent that arrow flying at the group as Yagi move back as the arrow landed in the middle of the group and exploded brightly.

The Necromancers around Yagi were easily dealt with to which Kira watched from the roof as the battle played out. Yagi of course laughed as he saw the girl had magic and those arrows of hers weren't something to scoff at either. "Impressive." He said to which Kaguya sighed to this.

"Pathetic why don't you just roll over and die already you've already lost." Kaguya said as she was just waiting for him to bring out his A-Game.

(With Aster and Elizabeth)

The two were walking still with Elizabeth humming to herself as they walked. "I guess those men I killed in town were friends of yours is that right? Did you come here to avenge them or something stupid like that?" Elizabeth asked as she had her hands behind her head while walking.

"Yes and no. I didn't know them so I'm not here to avenge them as friends... I am here to avenge them for your actions of ending their chronicles before it could truly begin." Aster said as he walked to which Elizabeth heard this and scoffed.

"Chronicles? Chronicles of what how to be pussy ass weaklings?" Elizabeth laughed as this woman... no this monster in human skin was clearly a sociopath. "So are you or are you not angry I can only get hard if you get angry." Elizabeth said before she saw Aster stop.

"Before we begin who was helping you two." Aster began as he knew a sociopath and a second rate magic caster couldn't pull this off without some sort of help.

"Oh how do you know I wasn't the mastermind?" She asked to which Aster took out a paper and tossed it to her to which she caught. Elizabeth opened it and was met with her own sadistic blood covered face on a wanted poster.

"Says here you've been in an out of prisons and asylums. You go in then you break out slaughtering everyone from guards, doctors, and even fellow prisoners and patients." Aster said as he then glared at her. "Those stories have the same cliché to them you did it without planning just grabbed the nearest sharpest implement and cleaved your way through." Aster said to which he was calling Elizabeth a dumbass.

"Well I did have this idea to begin with but someone had to help us with the finer details of it." Elizabeth said as Aster saw he was getting somewhere.

"Oh? Have a name or did he feel you weren't worthy of it?" Aster taunted as he looked to Elizabeth.

"He called himself General Kira or something like that." Elizabeth said not minding his taunt in the slightest.

'Kira... again?' Aster thought remembering the other pactmaker he had met at the Vance Estate. "I see... well then regardless you, the necromancer, and the undead army have something in common." Aster said as he then pointed his sword at Elizabeth. "Each of you serve a purpose to me but at the same time your purpose is to stand in my way for my end goal... in other words." He began as Elizabeth smiled a sadistic smile to this. "You're being removed from the board." Aster added while glaring.

"This is my Chronicles and you don't belong in it." Aster said glaring at Elizabeth while Wizel floated next to him for only Aster as his pactmaker can see him.

Elizabeth then laughed a bit but then continued. "Fabulous but I promise there's no way you can defeat me on your own." Elizabeth said as Aster paid attention. "It's a shame you left that spell casting archer with Yagi he gets to kill that cat girl no fun for me." Elizabeth added as despite Kaguya's top hat it was easy to tell she was a cat girl.

"Kaguya can defeat you just as easily as I can." Aster said not worried in the slightest.

"Oh really for me all it takes is to get in their close, make a quick cut and STAB!" She called out gesturing how she does it. "I kill a lot like her that way." Elizabeth said as Aster wasn't even worried knowing Elizabeth had no idea who she was screwing with. "I can name about a good five or six people who can take me on, first is Claudette Vance, followed by Echidna, then Risty, Cattleya if she stops being Ms. mommy, the Swamp Witch Welbellia, and the queen herself Aldra." Elizabeth said to which Aster scoffed.

"Then you're out of your league." Aster said as Elizabeth as shocked to hear this. "I've already bested both Claudette and Risty in turn dealing with you who has trouble with them will be child's play." Aster said to which Elizabeth glared with a sadistic look on her face. "But regardless thanks for the new names to show my gratitude I will give you a handicap." Aster said to which Elizabeth had enough.

"You must not have a brain beneath that helm of yours if you think you can talk to me like that and get away with it! The Inhuman Lady Elizabeth of Carnage doesn't lose brawls to nobodies like you! Your about to learn why people fear me and why I am Chaos incarnate!" She called out to which Aster lowered his defenses as he saw clearly he was dealing with a chump.

"I see nothing to be afraid of. You're nothing more than a joke." Aster said as he got ready. "Now shut up and fight." Aster ordered as he was not going to let this monster get away from him.

(Meanwhile with Kaguya)

As Kaguya look down at the necromancer as he said to her, "You are skilled, but it won't save you fool."

"Better watch that tone of yours, before you end up finding yourself dead on the spot," Kaguya said as she familiar with bitch and a cunt by many players and shot them down just as fast when the words were said, but a fool, he just treading on thin ice, but that didn't seem to bother him as he said, "I'll call you a fool as I feel like it, little girl, your just leap into your doom, you just don't realize it." Kaguya trail off her though as the guy was still talking.

'Seriously what is up with these bad monolog from evil villains? Why can they just be classy and say something like, "Your already dead," and what not or " be a good last and die for me." those sounds so much better than this asshole saying,' Kaguya thought as forgot the guy was still speaking as she finish what he was saying, "That the price that stand between me and immortality and Power Promise by Kira!"

Yagi raise the orb up as he summon forth a mighty creature that form right away as Kaguya can guess by the sound of winds flapping like a bird, he summon forth a skeleton dragon as she thought, 'Looks like I'm breaking bones."

Kaguya dodge the attack that was aimed at her from the skeleton dragon and watch it flew over as it landed in front of the necromancer as Kaguya can hear the guy laughing like he already won, which is annoying as Yagi started to say, "This skeletal dragon is resident to all sort of magic and enchanted weapon that including your arrows, there not a caster or warrior in the world that can stand against it, your death is a certainly."

Kaguya just smile as she said, "If that the cause, they I'll just have to hit it hard enough so it will just fall apart."

Yagi frown at this as he hears Kaguya tone as if this is nothing for her to worry about as he sick the bone dragon on her, Kaguya charge and move out of the way of the dragon claws as she called forth a spell, "Earth Staff!"

Her Bows glow as she swing her bow at it and did a pimp slap to it as its head jerk to the side with some bones falling off of it as Yagi was surprise by this as soon enough as the dragon soon fell down onto its side hurt as he said, "What, but that's impossible!"

Kaguya landed gracefully on the ground as Yagi turn to her and said, "Wh-What are you? There just no way, no way to pull that off unless you're a god."

"I was given the title silver Goddess by many people, but I'm far from being a god, that dragon of yours is only resident to certain element of magic, but to most undead the earth element is the neutral element that can harm it, but if you didn't know that, then you are a moronic fool," Kaguya said as Yagi said to her, "Witch, I'll kill you!"

He commanded the dragon to stand up as it did while roaring out as Yagi said, "You won't stop me! I won't allow it!"

Yagi raise the orb up high as it glow more, as he command the dragon to attack as he said, "Show her the fully of her stupidity!"

The dragon was healing from the massive power boost it was getting as all the bone that fell off came back and repair the damage done to it as Yagi raise a staff up to enhance his dragon, "Armor of stone, enhance resistance!"

Kaguya saw what the guy was doing trying to beef up its armor level and magic defense too, as she cast upon herself, "Enhance ability, double critic magic, Levitate, Boosted Protection!"

Yagi command the dragon to attack again as Kaguya dodge it as she levitated up in the air as she pull and arrow out as she called forth, "Holy Shot!"

She fire the arrow as the spell on it shot forth to the dragon call as the two collided and cancel each other out and push back the dragon as well, with Kaguya smile as her she had some item that increase the chances of a critical hit on enemies 1 to 2 chance a 50% chance at best but then again she also had a lucky item as well to help increase chances so for her for anything and its always works.

"Curse Javelin," Yagi called forth a spell that seem like a lance spell, as he sent it at Kaguya as she saw it a mile away as she call forth another spell, "Flame Lance!"

The two attack collided and create a huge explosion as Kaguya figure it was a good idea to do it as it seem there are other spell that were not in the game that did exist here, but they work just the same as their element spells.

"Damage, she stop my spell with one of her own with the same level of power," Yagi said as Kaguya had an arrow ready as she fire it at him, Yagi quickly command his dragon to protect him as the arrow hit the dragon and exploded, it cause some damage but not as much as the skeleton dragon roar out to it.

"This is become a big waste of time, why not come out from behind that dragon and face me like a fighter?" Kaguya said as Yagi huff as he said to himself, "I guess it can't be helped."

Yagi raise the orb again as he chanted a spell word Kaguya didn't hear it quite clear, but she could guess what's coming anyways as the dragon was shaking as Kaguya look down as she saw the ground breaking apart as Yagi said, "You see now, this is my terrifying power!"

The ground rip apart as a light shine through, but Kaguya knew it not a holy thing that coming up as soon enough as bones came forth and form a 2nd skeleton dragon as Kaguya said with a dull look on her face, "Now this is getting old here."

The orb in Yagi's hand dim after using all of its energy in it as he took a breath and said, "I seem I use all of the black magic I had gather up so far, a minor setback. Once I kill you and destroy the city, it will be resorted 10 folds!"

Kaguya sighed as she had dealt with solo boss fights where there more than one as well, it's going to annoy her really as she had to take out one fast and focus her attention on the other, and wonder if she should just end this by summon forth her Knight Arc and be done with it, but then again, when did she ever get a chance to test herself?

Kaguya look to Yagi and said, "Sense you use up all of your power, you just leaving yourself wide open then, once I take care of your dragons, I will shot an arrow through you."

"Not a chance! Attack her, destroy her existence!" Yagi said as the dragons charged at her as Kaguya smile as she leap up with her levitation magic as she dodge the first attack and flew past the first dragon attack and strike it with her bow like before as she called forth, "Earth Staff!" she smack it away as easily the first time with some bone chipping off.

Kaguya turn to the next dragon to strike it as well until she saw a claw before her as she realize she should have seen it coming, but then again she caught up with her chances of winning this fight."

The dragon claw hit her as it slam her down in the ground as the dust kicked up as Yagi laugh at this thinking victory was his, until he saw something as the dragon claw… wasn't touching the ground as Kaguya still standing and held the attack back as she smile and said, "Not best to go point blank range, but I'll try it here."

Kaguya said as she had her box holding back the bone creature as she drew an arrow as it glow as she called out, "Wind Missile!"

She fire it as a huge gush of wind came forth and blow the dragon off while pushing it back greatly as it claw was being hit by the arrow still as a gust of wind surround the arrow and pierce through the dragon claw as it roar out and fell back as Yagi was shock by this as he wonder what sort of power was that as he never saw anything like it as he said, "Just who in the hell are you? How could you have such physical strength and that power that Pierced through my dragon."

"I am Kaguya, the Silver Goddess, my power and strength came from years of building my being, and gridding my skills to a sharp point as an arrow, I offend get called the goddess of strategy, by knowing thou enemy, I know his strength, and it easy for me to say, you're not on my level," Kaguya said as Yagi said, "Do you take me for a fool!"

"Rejecting reality when it's the truth that before you, how sad really," she said as she made plan to be two steps ahead, but suddenly Kaguya felt a cold chill in the air, and not one of fear… but a change in drastic temperate changing as she look towards the area Aster is fighting, she saw an area of mist as she can assume… the true Pale warrior has come forth.

(With Aster before)

A claymore slam down on the ground as Elizabeth leap back as she wasn't being serious in her fight as she been dodging and quick attacking around but Aster prove he was smarter than her, and just as quick as he avoid her strike with a side step or two, it wasn't a serious fight with ether of them it seem as Elizabeth laugh and said, "What, don't tell me your getting tired?"

Aster stood up as he took a small breath as Elizabeth said, "You got plenty in the strength department, I'll give you that much, I can see why you boost about it, still I have to ask, are you dumb? You swing those around like a brainless meat head just hoping to hit something!"

Aster knew what she talking about, as he could target where he can swing where Elizabeth will be at, but her speeds, she just very fast and has much in her agility department too as she would dodge again as it was hard for him to get a aim lock on her, but it not anything new for him as he taken care of many fast people before, with Elizabeth asked, "Him, are you sure you're a warrior?"

"Hard to tell if you just keep dodging, why not just attack me straight out instead of running," Aster said as Elizabeth said, "Believe me I would."

"And I thought you said you could be any warrior, where did that confident go, or are you just boasting skill you don't even have, able to fight against Claudette? She will be you in a 5 moves when she serious," Aster said as he could say that with ease as he tested her ability and can say she fast, but she cannot outrun lightning, and with perfect timing, Claudette could kill her… but she isn't here, so it up to him to make it so.

Elizabeth glared at Aster no doubt not liking what he said just then. Elizabeth then drew forth her dagger weapons and to Aster's surprise the weapon matched exactly to the victim's murder wounds. Both entered a battle stance only to hear a roar from afar.

Aster looked and recognized them from the Halloween expansion on Geonet2. "Skeletal Dragons." Aster recognized as he saw them to which Elizabeth laughed in turn.

"Correct. You sure know your stuff." Elizabeth said as she stood calm with a hand to her hip. "Your cute little archery caster friend is helpless against them sense their immune to magic." Elizabeth said as Aster smirked under his helmet again.

"I see so she's doom to fail is that right?" Aster asked before looking to Elizabeth. "I'm curious do you have a means to get past the reach of my sword?" Aster asked pointing his sword at Elizabeth in a battle stance.

"Maybe." She said in a sing song voice before using her dagger to undue her cloak. She began to giggle sadistically happy for the main event. She then crouched down on all fours no doubt for a running start as Aster saw what was coming next.

She then charged as Aster who was waiting for this as he went for the attack. He swung his sword to which Elizabeth saw coming.

"Impenetrable Fortress." Elizabeth invoked as Aster knew that skill just as she blocked his attack. Once her attack missed Aster went for it.

'Impenetrable Fortress Plus, Illusion Mist Plus." Aster silently invoked as her attack hit his shoulder guard but did no damage.

Elizabeth then heard something stabbing into wood but when she looked to where it came from she saw nothing and in turn disregarded it. "Jeez that's some thought armor talk about a hard shell to crack." She commented to which Aster smirked as at that very moment she attacked... she assured his victory. "Well finding the weakest spot is half the fun it's almost like foreplay." Elizabeth said as due to the fact at how light her weapons were any changes to it would go almost unnoticed.

"But I was hoping I could slice you up piece by agonizing piece until you couldn't move anymore." She said while tossing up her weapon allowing it to spin a bit before catching it. "Oh well you can't always get what you want." Elizabeth said to which Aster got ready.

"Smart move testing my armor like that." Aster began as learning what you can about your foe was the first step in mastering PVP.

"Ready for round 2?" Elizabeth asked as she got ready again.

She then charges as Aster again to which he smirked. He swung his sword at her before she reacted with the same tactic. "Impenetrable Fortress." She invoked as Aster swing fast and hard on her but blocked his attack. But then she saw his other arm come at her from the side before she saw a short sword in it before she reacted. "Flow Acceleration!" She invoked and dodged the attack but as she dodged she was then blindsided by Aster's right arm punching her upward before he used his left arm to grab her face.

She was in turn forced to dodge and pull out her second dagger stabbing his neck area but was surprised when no damage was made. She then heard another sound of metal stabbing into wood to which she looked again wondering if he brought more allies but once more saw no one.

"Come on get serious if you keep giving me a handicap you're going to be a corpse." Elizabeth said to which Aster smirked as now his strategy came together. He did his best plans in the middle of battle after all.

"Goodness it seems your bark is worse than your bite." Aster said surprising Elizabeth. "As much as I'd love to play with you some more I don't have the time to do so." Aster said as Elizabeth had enough.

"What does mommy need you home by supper so she can have you watch random men bed her for a gold piece or so you can suck off her tits?" Elizabeth began to which Aster was wide eyed at how she crossed a line there. "Bet you she's some woman of I'll repute a prostitute more likely probably had baby you with one of her clients for his fetish there." She continued as Aster was getting furious now. "Probably sucking off some rich guy right now as we speak." She said to which Aster had enough.

"Unfortunately..." Aster began as he glared as Elizabeth. "Playtime is over." Aster said surprising Elizabeth as she took it to a cold fog rolling in.

"What the?" She asked wondering if Aster may be a magic caster as well.

"KAGUYA!" Aster called out to Kaguya who no doubt heard this. "Let's finish this up and go home! Time to show these peons who the Soldiers of HOLY are!" Aster ordered as he knew it was time to end this.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth asked while Aster glared at her while dropping his sword.

"Now steel yourself for death and come at me!" Aster called out as he wondered how much longer till Elizabeth realizes what he did to her weapons when je casted those skills earlier.

(Back with Kaguya)

As the most rolled it Kaguya smirked at what was to come. Soon a familiar voice was heard as Kaguya knew what it meant. "KAGUYA!" Aster was heard calling out to Kaguya as she heard this. "Let's finish this up and go home! Time to show these peons who the Soldiers of HOLY are!" He ordered as Kaguya smirked in response.

"Well then... since the kid gloves are off let me show you why you are outmatched against me." Kaguya said ready to end this.

"Grr attack and kill her Skeletal Dragons!" Yagi roared out but Kaguya then teleported away to a high vantage point but one where she can be seen. "She vanished where did, she go!?" Yagi asked in shock before he felt an arrow grace his cheek. He turned around and saw Kaguya there vanishing her bow and arrows.

"If you still think your dragons are completely resistant to magic then you're poorly mistaken." Kaguya began tipping her top hat a bit over her eyes. "Now get ready to meet the true Silver Goddess... right in her home turf." Kaguya said as the Moon Maiden was about to appear at long last.

*insert White Knight Chronicles 2 OST: Silver Goddess

She then summoned the Knight Ark a bow like item as it floated before her before she began the chant. "O Luthia, argent Goddess and beacon in the ancient night." Kaguya began while keeping her top hat tipped with her right hand while her left hand hovered torts the Knights ark.

As she chanted the summons the Necromancer acted "Skeletal Dragons attack!" He ordered as the two Skeletal Dragons began attacking again.

"Grant me your power." Kaguya continued before throwing off her top hat as it spun in the air revealing her cat ears whole grabbing the bow. She spun it a bit before preparing to fore an arrow for while she pulled back the handle causing a string of pink magical energy to appear for the bow meeting at the handle. While she pulled back the magical bow string the handle created an arrow of magical energy as Kaguya aimed for the moon.

Soon the shield in the front flashed the rune and opened up revealing the exit hole for the arrow. "VERTO!" Kaguya invoked just as she released the arrow.

The Skeletal Dragons were upon her when she fired off her arrow and the magic involved knocked them back hard. When the arrow hit the moon it released magical power that landed around her forming the summoning circle. Kaguya then caught her top hat and with it in hand places it back on her head as she bowed for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden mimicking her movements. Kaguya stood up straight like a magician to which the Moon Maiden did the same.

Soon Kaguya hugged herself over her chest and shoulders causing her breast to squeeze a bit allowing the Moon Maiden to merge with her. The Moon Maidens eyes then flashed to life. When then drew the Goddess Bow and got ready as she glared at the undead foes against her.

Kira finally see it, the 5th knight the Moon Maiden, as she said, "The 5th knight, all 5 knights are here and accounted for then, that good to know, Solaris will want to hear about this soon as possible, but let's see how well she'll do against the dragon."

Yagi stood in fearful awe to the site he see before him as Kaguya spoken through her incorruptus, "You say your Dragon are immune to all magic? I will have to say that partly true."

"What?" Yagi said as Kaguya went on saying, "There are power beyond of normal enhancement and elemental spells that can by pass any immunity, as I am one of few warriors who are pactmaker with the powers of great Knights, I am Kaguya the silver goddess, Pactmaker to The Moon Maiden."

Yagi hand that held the orb was shaking as he said, "Years of planning, countless scheming, all of planning and preparations…. I refuse it will be taken away from me by girl in the form of a maiden! Dragons attack!"

The dragon roar as they flew up into the air at the Moon Maiden as she huff to this as she was similar size to them, but she raise her great bow up before smacking them away in the air, as the Bones on the dragons started to fall apart, the black magic that was holding them together was slowly coming undone.

Yagi was sweating like crazy as he held up both orb and staff up as he said, "Go get her dragons, I give you all I have!"

AS the staff glows the man was giving almost all of his magic away to the dragons as they glow they roar out as they turn and face the Moon Maiden once more and charged at her.

"Ignorance to the end, but no matter, as this Cemetery will be your grave once more skeleton dragons," Kaguya said as she drew back her bow as she aim at the dragons as she took aim and fire right away, and did so again with the 2nd shot.

As the two large arrow sore through the skies as they came towards the dragon, and piercer them through their core as the dragon stop dead in the air as a light shine upon them where they were hit as they roar out once more before exploding into pieces.

Yagi gasp to the site as his dragons were taken with ease, both of them with one shot each, he felt fear and drain of all of his magic as he try to run as the moon Maiden look towards him as she said, "Your evil end here Necromancer."

Kaguya drew her arrow one more time as she aim it towards him as he ran as she said before firing, "When you meet the devil, tell them who sent you."

Kaguya fire her last shot as the arrow flew towards the scared little man as he keep running seeing a glow coming behind him as he turn and give a yell before he was engulf in a white light before the area exploded greatly.

*End OST

Kaguya reverted to her normal form as she look towards where she shot, as she did put a little much in that arrow for a single guy, a little overkill, but hey who doesn't like overkill with bad guys?

Kira saw the whole thing as she nod to this as she said, "Impressive, as it those Skeletal Dragons were weak, then again they were summon forth by a man with little power anyways, I think it's time I head off," Kira said as she walk through the darkest part of the Cemetery and vanish.

(Aster)

Aster stood waiting for Elizabeth to come at him as she stand there and wonder what Aster was playing at and said, "That's an interesting tactic, are you giving up?"

"I think we should finish up as well, it wouldn't be fair to Kaguya anyways," Aster said as the frost on the ground form as Elizabeth said, "Wow you are one cocky bastard, I guess your mother didn't teach you much about humiliation, but then again I guess mommy was too busy with the man she slept in bed with, as never meet with someone with just little skills and power in a fight, and you think you can beat the great lady Elizabeth? Congratulation, now I'm royalty piss off."

The air just grew colder to that as ice form around tomb stones with Elizabeth didn't notice her armor was getting a few frosty parts as well due to the burning fury she was feeling as Aster felt his anger rising even more as he said, "Are you just going to stand there talking or are you going to do something?"

Elizabeth growl to that as she raise her dagger up and tilt it up and down a bit as she said, "Your right, we should finish this up already."

Elizabeth kneel down as she cast more enhancement upon herself as she called out, "Stride wind, greater invading, ability boost, greater ability boost!"

Soon enough Elizabeth charged at him with great speeds as she went for the kill, as she saw Aster was doing anything as she thought, "He's not moving?!"

Elizabeth stab her dagger forwards at Aster helmet and into the eye slit as she yell out, "DIE!"

Soon a great shock came forth from the dagger as it seem Elizabeth had the dagger enchanted as well, similar to Claudette thunderclap, but not on the same level, not even close as Aster made no moment to this or any sound as he wasn't being affected by it at all as Elizabeth yell out as she took her other dagger and stab it next to her other one as she said, "I'm not done with you yet!"

She twist the dagger as it exploded with fire, but none of it made it inside the helmet as it blow up mostly in his face as Elizabeth laugh like crazy thinking she just won… until Aster cast, "Blizzard."

The fir blew out by a huge ice storm that appeared all around them, with Elizabeth surprise by this as she try to step back,, to find herself unable to as she look down at her feet and to her horror, they were frozen into the ground as Elizabeth look up at Aster as said, "Interesting choice of enchantment on weapon, that something to watch out for."

"What?! No way, you can't still be alive after that? I stab you through the eyes!" Elizabeth said as Aster grab the dagger and said, "Are you sure? With broken weapon like these?"

Aster pull them out and show them to Elizabeth as to her shocking surprise and burning rage, (pun intended) as she saw her two daggers were broken near the hilt as Elizabeth was shivering but not by the cold, by the glare she felt from Aster under his helmet as he said, "I cast illusion magic over you, making think you were winning when you stab at me with your daggers, but in truth, they shatter upon contact on my armor, this wasn't a fight you could win from the start even with the spell."

"Bastard!" Elizabeth said as she try to move but the ice was suddenly forming more and more up her legs, as her eyes were filled with panic to this as she try to break the ice with her hands as she desperately tries to but the ice keep forming up as she said, "Stop- stop it!"

"How does it feel?" Aster began to say as Elizabeth look up at him as he says again, "How does it feel? The same thing the adventures you killed felt when you killed them? Slowly, as death slowly reaching forward around your neck."

The ice form up to Elizabeth waste as Aster wasn't canceling blizzard as the temperatures keep dropping more and more, as the ice form around the woman as Aster keep saying, "Draining the life from them before the final thrust? It must have felt like forever for them, to be in pain by the way you killed them by, stabbing them from their guts, up to their heads, waiting for the pain to stop as you ended their lives."

Elizabeth scream and yells as she try to reach at Aster scratching his armor a bit, but no marks were left on it by them as she desperately claw out at him to make him stop but he wasn't going to take a step closer, nor back away from this see Elizabeth goal within reach but just far away as Aster said, "By ending their lives, you ended their Chronicles, whatever it could have lead them was their goal, their dream come true… and you ended that like this."

The ice came up to Elizabeth chest as she could not move her upper chest around anymore as she flare her arms around as she said, "Please stop it! Stop it mercy!"

"Like the same mercy you show them? I think not, you will die here like the monster you are, death by stabbing, death by burning, death by shocking, or death by freezing, all the same they lead to death," Aster said as the ice reach to Elizabeth neck and her arms as they were frozen in place as she give a cry to this as the ice almost completely cover her as Aster said, "Your Chronicles… ends here."

Elizabeth give out one more cry before the ice completely took over her as she stood there in place as the blizzard spell keep going, freezing Elizabeth to her core, as her skin turn blue under the ice and her eyes dulls as the life left them… and soon enough a crack shown in the center of her being, before it spread all around the frozen statue of Elizabeth before it shattered into pieces, with the metal plates that were on her armor shot out frozen over as well.

Soon enough the blizzard spell was calming down, it slow down until everything was silent… not a sound was heard as Aster stood there in silent as he dare not make a sound as the temperatures were going back up as the frost around was vanishing, with the ice remaining around, with Aster still standing in place as Kaguya came walking up to where he was at as she saw the scene before her, to her shock to what she saw, a frozen pile of blood and metal as she look up to Aster and thought, 'Did he do it?'

Soon enough she saw a shimmering glimmer at Aster helmet at his eyes slits as Kaguya saw it and wonder what it was until the glimmer form a drop as it feel down to the ground making a small drip sound that was barely heard if not form the ice that was on the ground as Kaguya saw what it was to her surprise… as she thought, 'He…crying?'

Aster sniff as he didn't dare to turn towards Kaguya and said, "Is the necromancer… dead?"

Kaguya took a moment before answering as she said, "Obliterated, no traces of him remain."

"Alright… let's find Hector and… complete the quest," Aster said as he soon turned and walk away with a small trail of tear left behind as he pass by Kaguya with her soon following him.

(Later)

The two arrived at the temple church just in time to see Leina as she ran over to them. "Aster! Kaguya!" Leina called out as the two looked and saw her there.

"Leina how was your work out?" Aster asked seeing Leina was tired and exhausted.

"It was difficult and... pardon worm out?" Leina asked wondering just how powerful these two Pactmakers were.

"I'll leave you to be for a moment I'll go get Hector." Kaguya said before excusing herself.

Leina and Aster were left alone in the graveyard as the sun began to sunrise. But then Aster spoke up while looking to Leina. "So Leina do you see it now?" Aster asked as he looked to Leina.

"Huh?" Leina asked confused while Aster spoke further

"The path you now walk." Aster said to which Leina looked down.

"Yes... but I won't turn around... so please let me travel with you Aster." Leina requested as Aster then began to walk away a bit before stopping.

"This is your story Leina... you're Chronicles you decide how it plays out." Aster said before the doors opened again revealing Kaguya holding Hector over her shoulders.

"I got him and repaired his eyes with magic but all in all the job was a success." Kaguya said as Aster nodded.

"Good it's been a long night we will need to start moving." Aster said as that was agreeable for now. "I can confirm Kira was involved with this incident but without him being here we can only pin the blame on the necromancers." Aster said as that was a shame there.

"I'll get stronger." Leina confessed as Aster nodded and walked away.

"Prove it with actions not words." Aster said as he marched off.

(Scene Break)

The trio were walking down the road after turning in the quest Aster told him a contact of his will meet with Hector and Xibalba to take him to his village. This of course would allow him time to aid his friends should they have also found themselves in this strange world.

Kaguya of course made sure they had water, medicine, and more anti-venom incase the ever cross paths with Echidna again. As they carried their bags and worn their cloaks the trio had the grand destination in mind which was the Queen's Capital of Gainos. Leina held the coin in her hand as she knew Risty was waiting for her to get stronger with the others as they made their way down the road. Aster and Kaguya both had their new guild plates as thanks to this they moved up a few ranks. Plus Aster could already hear the tales of his exploits with Kaguya thanks to the guardsman who had survived.

The results may have been different but ended the same for them. They now had their legends being told and no doubt Dilan was getting results done on his part as well. "This is my Story... and I decide how it ends." Leina said to herself as they kept walking with their destination clear in mind.

(With Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka)

"Hey why scowl you looked amazing in those outfits." Dilan said smiling with Shizuka agreeing with him.

"This outfit is best for me." Tomoe argued as they entered the desert.

"Yeah just wait a couple miles." Dilan said as he knew their clothing us dessert equals heat stroke. "Let's hope we don't miss the tournament." Dilan said as they kept walking forth.

"Of course." Tomoe agreed as Dilan shouldered his spear while they walked.

"Wonder how the others are doing?" Dilan thought while looking to the sky.

(With Solaris)

Solaris sat upon his throne as he rested his head upon his fist while Kira outside her armor rested on her head on his lap. Solaris petted his sister's head as she purred to the touch as she bad already reported her findings. "So all five are here... interesting." Solaris said as he then looked to Kira already having a task for her.

"Kira." Solaris began as Kira heard him.

"Hmm?" She asked her brother/lover.

"I need you to go to your desert hometown and make your way to Menace, Melona will provide further details." Solaris said as Kira knew her brother had a plan after all.

Forces were moving but only time will tell if it's for good tidings or otherwise.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the next chapter man this took me a bit. Anyway I hope you al enjoyed it so until next time leave a review as I say ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Thundercloud vs Pale Warrior

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: New chapter let's begin.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Solaris)

Solaris met with his the head of the Guardians of Yshrenia as she bowed to him. "Ciela I'm leaving you in charge until my return from Amara with all five Knights now accounted for I need to start distributing the Gigas cards among our followers." Solaris said to the Fallen Angel as she understood.

"Yes master." She said understanding that much.

"We've already lost any major foothold we could possess in Hinomoto a minor setback but salvageable but seeing as myself, and Kira will be in Amara I will need you watching things here." Solaris said preparing to depart for Amara.

Solaris remembered how it was hos ally Django who made her but he noted when he did he was almost in a trance not like he would normally be when creating an NPC. In fact Solaris noted how Ciela at times acted Out of Character for an NPC that he took note to keep an eye on her.

"Of course." Ciela said as Solaris was right on the ball with Ciela. Truth was she was never truly an NPC character to begin with. She was like Marianne a singularity forced to transmigrate to new forms and bodies through countless worlds and timelines. This was her punishment for corrupting Eve's power.

Celia had gone insane before regaining sanity after a while and in turn... she just chose to roll with it. Servitude had its upside she won't deny as Solaris was so far a better turn out then Damian ever was. So long as Solaris believes her to be a NPC she should have a comfortable time here.

Solaris left the room as once he was gone and she was alone Ciela could confess in the most private of times she's grown fond of Solaris because his evil was born through his character as his Real life self wasn't as evil as Solaris. It must have been a side effect and no doubt Marianne's champions were experiencing the same thing as well.

"Maybe I can end my journey this time." Ciela said to herself as she saw Solaris was out of hearing range.

(Claudette)

Claudette had arrived at the same room Aster, Kaguya, Leina, and Risty had stayed in showing that she was closing in on them while glaring at the room. "Uh the previous guests had recently left and the room has yet to be cleaned." The inn owner began knowing full well a Vance stood before him. "We aren't the kind of inn a woman of your station would normally choose to stay considering the events that occurred the other night." The inn keeper said already hearing of Aster and Kaguya's exploits against the undead incursion. Claudette simply glared at the man who chose to make himself scarce. "Make yourself at home." The inn keeper said before making himself scarce.

Once he was gone Claudette began to investigate the area before her as she walked over to the bed. She recognized how it was folded up and knew it was Leina's doing. The sheets were folded with the pillow on top of it as she knew it was the way Leina did this.

After all she taught her how to do this.

(Flashback)

Claudette and Leina as children were in Leina's room as Claudette observed Leina. "But won't one of the maids do this for me?" Leina asked as she held the sheets in her hands.

"Yes but that's not the point." Claudette began with crossed arms and closed eyes. "The child of a nobleman shouldn't let anyone see that their bed is a mess." Claudette scolded to which Leina admitted defeat to this.

"Ok." Leina said before getting back to work.

"Leina you're going to be the countess someday you need to be prepared." Claudette said but to this Leina disagreed.

"But it could just as easily be you instead." Leina said to which Claudette was surprised but then saddened. If only reality was that simple.

(End flashback)

Claudette of course now holding the blanket knew that was the past but times were changing. She was outsmarted by Aster who had used them all to further his own name and so far was making quiet the name for himself. Considering how he and his cohort had apparently taken on an army of undead and came out on top needless to say if Claudette faces any of them in battle she will hold nothing back.

Soon she heard the sound of a hissing snake to which Claudette looked and saw Echidna walking in. "Hello big sister." Echidna greeted as she looked to with a smirk on her face as her snake hissed out. "That little sister of yours was so adorable. I enjoyed teasing her." Echidna teased while leaning on the doorframe. She had enjoyed her time and was very much intrigued by both Aster and Kaguya plus seeing their strength and how they dealt with the undead and Elizabeth Echidna was impressed. Plus seeing the Moon Maiden in action Echidna wondered if there were other armors and what requirements were needed to become a pactmaker.

It was wrong on me to rely on common mercenary," Claudette said as Echidna let Leina go, but unaware of the deal with made with Kaguya, but all the same she was going to try and deal with him with Echidna smile as she said, "Exciting, I love the way you talk to me, perhaps I can perform another services for you."

"I won't tolerate this insulin," Claudette said as she reach for her thunderclap as Echidna said, "It was just a little suggestion, you never know what could happen. Your little sister could meet her doom at her next destination, then who would be in line to become the next countess?"

Echidna didn't much believe that what she said, as she believe Leina has a very good potential of the warrior she want to become, No doubt she would believe Aster can show her the path that will lead her to such, but that all depending on the outcome of every battle Leina will fight, no doubt she would have to face Claudette sooner or later.

Claudette didn't want to hear anymore of Echidna suggestion as she drew Thunderclap as she said to the elf woman, "Did you let Leina escape, so you could make stupid jokes!?"

Claudette charged in rashly as she swing her huge claymore at Echidna, as the elven snake woman dodge it by simply jumping over her while she said, "IT occurred to me while I was having my fun with that cute little thing."

"IF you were to be countless, then I could charge a bigger fee, but then again Aster and Kaguya do have some coins themselves they are just throwing about, more than you or Count Vance is doing" Echidna said meaning to the money Kaguya taken from the Prize fight place.

Claudette just swing at the elven woman again as she dodges again and came by the window as she said, "Skilled with the sword, refinement, bravery, purity, you have more of all of those than Leina, for the most deserving, but just because you're a bastard child, you'll end up living in the shadows, it's so sad. Will that satisfy you well?"

Claudette put down her sword as she didn't want to keep this needless and pointless fight going as Echidna said, "Huh, I guess you're different than the rest, but I've been surprise before."

Echidna was meaning to Aster moment with Elizabeth, she did not care go near that area where their fight took place, she saw Aster was leading her on, making her stand on her high horse… before shattering that high horse leading to her death, both figuratively and literally.

(Flashback)

Echidna was in the Cemetery that night where it all went down, cutting down a few undead herself, before reaching an area where she saw both fights, when Kaguya summon forth the Moon Maiden, a beautiful display of power she ever saw, one shot each dragon, and killed the Nercromancer as well, a good show, as she said, "So that the power I heard rumor about, no doubt this is something else from the first one, but this just confirm it. I wonder what form the Pale warrior takes."

She soon hears a yelling and screaming, as well the degrees in temperatures as she look over to where Aster was at, and to her surprise the area Aster was cover in an ice fog, as wind blow where snows fall down around the area too as a snow flake touch Echidna cheek as she wipe it with her finger and saw the flake before it melted.

Echidna look over to the dome of snow is at, as she can't hear what was going on… but she can see well enough what was going on as Aster was freezing Elizabeth to death, something that could be said the most terrifying way to die, as it was slow unlike dying by the sword or being struck by lightning if Claudette went all out, it was instant and right away, painful to say, but the freezing, something next to hell someone could ever experience.

Soon enough as Elizabeth body was frozen over before shattering moments later with Aster just standing there… but there was no cry of victory, laughter, or anything… just silent as the grave as the snow vanish, as Echidna could guess what was going on, he was Mourning the dead, as she hardly sees this in a warrior only if that warrior did something they regret or they lost a worthy foe that was once their rivals, and she could guess which one Aster is doing sense he just meet Elizabeth.

Soon enough as the silent break as Kaguya came around to where Aster was at and soon enough they were moving out with Echidna smiling a bit as she said, "Absolutely interesting."

(End flashback)

Aster power was terrifying yet thrilling to her, to do that as he was, she wonder what could he do with the power of the knight he pactmaker to?

She soon leap to the window frame and about to head out but before she did she said, "A little warning if you still chase her down... don't mess with the Pale warrior the other warriors with him, or else you'll just become just a memory."

Claudette look to her as Echidna leap out the window as she said, "See you around." and like that she was gone like the wind, as Claudette ponder the thought of Echidna's words.

(Scene break)

At a space within the wood Aster, Leina, and Kaguya founded, as all of them help set up camp, with Aster providing a cooking area, with his village a farming kind of place, he had a bonus of summon forth a cooking unit with its down campfire, Kaguya set up tents, with her village a hunting and gathering, it mean sometimes people stay at night to hunt good game, that help her summon forth a tent units for her and everyone else she with.

AS everyone gather as Kaguya said, "We got good ingredients, but we lack other thing to cook what I have plan, so we need to split up for the moment and search around for some herb and maybe other ingredients to store for later."

"Can I help, it feel like you and Aster just did all the work setting up camp, and… I want to do my fair share," Leina said as Aster and Kaguya looked at each other for a moment as Aster said, "That sound reasonable, we can let her do the gathering."

Kaguya sighed to this as she didn't know what to say as Aster want to give Leina a chance and help her out, which he can't keep doing, but then again if Leina would be traveling with them, she would have to pull her own weight and there nothing much she could do but maybe gather stuff as she pull out a bag and hand it to Leina as she said, "Fine then, gather any herbs and other plants you think are good, but you need to make sure they are fresh, anything that looks discolored or rotten looking you do not gather."

Leina nodded as she took the bag and said, "I try not to disappoint." And soon enough she went deeper into the woods as Aster smile to this as he set up the pots and got the fire going with flint and steel items he had on his person as Kaguya said, "You sure it's a good idea to do this? Sending Leina out, she may run into trouble or find something she may not supposed to."

"She wanted to get stronger, and wants to travel with us then we'll let her, it's a big world for her, so it fine, and any trouble, she can ether fight, run, or call for help, then we'll help her… with minimal effort, but help her none the less, as we're here teammate and we help each other, I mean you remember when you first started out, or anyone else?"

"In Geonet1 we sucked balls but we improved greatly after a while." Kaguya said remembering Geonet Era 1 which was during White Knight Chronicles 1, 2, and Origins.

"Yeah and we ended up back to square 1 in a way in Geonet2." Aster said remembering how there were new rules and such for Geonet that they had to adapt to.

"No kidding." Kaguya said before Aster remembered something.

"Did you at least remind her not to touch mushrooms and fruits that are larger than the norm?" Aster asked as Kaguya was about to reply before she went wide eyed to this.

"Oh boy." Kaguya said realizing what just happened before she got up and grabbed her hunting bow. "I'll go look for her hunting is my expertise after all." Kaguya said to which Aster nodded.

"Yes plus let's not forget you have the benefit of the Moon Maiden at your disposal." Aster said as right know Kaguya was the Beacon of the Ancient Night right now.

(Later)

It didn't take long for them to locate Leina as right now she was on her cot as high as air right now after eating a large mushroom. She was mumbling something about colors and such before Kaguya casted a healing charm to clear her body of it but just leave enough for the lesson to stick. Never touch large mushrooms like that or any of the previous stuff. Kaguya managed to gather what they needed as she sat around the fire with Aster as it burned on.

"She's in a pickle." Aster commented before he got a message. "Report." Aster said as he then heard Sophia.

"Lord Aster I'm pleased to inform our foothold in Hinomoto has been completed right now the Adventure's Guild here has been set up but the corrupt nobles are still a problem but not as bad as before." Sophia said to which Aster heard this.

"Since Dilan is traveling with Tomoe and Shizuka we can't have him deal with it." Aster said as Kaguya agreed.

"Good return to HOLY, we set the domino effect off for now we must wait and see, have the Combat Maids report any new developments as and tell the Frogs and Papitaurs to set up shop there to aid the Priestesses." Aster ordered to which Sophia made a nodding sound.

"As you wish milord." Sophia said before Aster hung up but was met with a new voice.

"Lord Aster." Mordred was heard to which Aster nodded.

"Report." Aster began to which Mordred agreed.

"Upon investigating the towns closest to the Swamp Lands we can now accurately report that you three were not the only great beings who had arrived here it seems one of the Soldiers old enemies have arrived here as well." Mordred said to which Aster understood.

"Very well we will meet with the hunting parties in Kaguya's village once we arrive meet us there so we may organize a scouting party." Aster said to which Mordred nodded to this.

"As you wish." HE said but then Aster continued.

"Also have Yuna and Yuto investigate the local wild life see if any can be tamed for our purposes." Aster ordered to which Mordred understood.

"Is shall be done." He said before hanging up for now.

(Meanwhile with Marianne and Nanael)

The two were sitting atop a tower as Nanael had her elbows resting on her knees with her hands holding her head while Marianne swung her legs over the edge happy to be here. Nanael then sighed before she heard the sound of a horse to which both Angels looked down to this.

"Hello." Marianne said as she saw it was Claudette on horseback with one of her soldiers.

"We're sure of it a merchant saw Lady Leina accompanied by Aster and Kaguya as he was traveling on the highway not too far from here." The solider said as she was ready to follow after Claudette. "I shall accompany you." The soldier said but Claudette stopped her.

"It's my family's shame. Better I deal with it myself." Claudette said knowing that if she wanted something done right then do it yourself. She already knew Aster was powerful but she may have to instigate a Queens Blade and pick them off one by one to get to Leina.

"Will you force her to come along?" The soldier asked as both Marianne and Nanael listened in.

"If I can't convince her it would probably come down to that." Claudette said as Marianne and Nanael had different ideas for this.

"Well looks like Thundercloud General Claudette is about to duke it out with Aster and Kaguya." Marianne said to which Nanael spoke up.

"Yeah I can't wait to bear witness." Nanael said as Marianne smirked a bit.

"Yeah sure." Marianne said before the two flew off ahead.

(With Claudette)

As Claudette rode off through the storm she was hit with memories of the past and of both feelings and emotions she forced herself to lock away deep inside. But unaware to even her she had emotions buried even deeper than that. As she ran though she soon was forced to stop as a figure appeared before her wearing a cloak to shield himself from the rain and holding a staff of an odd design. Claudette in her surprised was flung off her own horse but before the horse could escape the figure raised his staff revealing it to be a magical one as it glowed and the horse calmed down. He then took the horse's reigns and guided it over to Claudette who saw him offer the reigns back to her.

"Pardon my abruptness but I did not intend to startle you or your horse." The figure said as he looked to Claudette from under his darkened hood.

"Thank you." She said but he then raised his staff again causing the rain to stop in midair as if time had frozen.

"Good this should give us some time to talk." The figure said removing his hood as Claudette saw pale white skin and ebony black in what should be the white of his topaz colored eyes. "Tis a stormy evening milady so allow me to introduce myself for I wish to discuss something with you." The figure said as he was none other than Solaris.

"My name or my name and title is Emperor Solaris of the New Yshrenian Empire. In many circles I have been referred to as the 'Heir to Madorus,' or 'The Supreme Sorcerer King,' but it depends on who you ask so may I request your name." Solaris asked as he looked to the surprised Claudette.

"Claudette the Thundercloud General." Claudette said to which Solaris nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you. Might I ask what your exact job in the Vance estate is?" Solaris asked as Claudette started to get on edge. "See before you panic or attack I have on reliable source that Lord Vance intends to stop the Queen's Blade by enacting a Coup De Tat as vengeance for the loss of his wife, Leina Vance's mother." Solaris said to which Claudette gripped her sword in response. "Do not fret I have no intentions of ratting him out I simply grew curious of your reasoning to this seeing as it implies Leina would become Queen with her new 'husband,' possibly being the king, Elina becoming Countess of the Vance Lands, and you would be of an unknown situation since my sources could not decipher this." Solaris said as Claudette saw this.

"Curiosity is your reasons for this?" SHE asked honestly not buying it

"That is one way to put it but the information would suggest your only purpose to Lord Vance who had only smiled at you once intends for you to be Leina's trained attack dog, pardon my rudeness mind you." Solaris said while Claudette glared.

"You're wrong." She scolded but Solaris walked to the side a bit moving rain drops from his way.

"It's only a theory as my only other one was that you would be cast out purpose being served and no longer needed." Solaris said to which Claudette glared. "Sorry but I tend to be cynical on such knowledge that I never look at something without a grain of salt." Solaris explained as Claudette glared at this.

"I won't be cast aside like that, I am the General of Count Vance forces," Claudette said as Solaris said, "And?"

"And what?" Claudette said as Solaris said, "Just a General, Isn't there more to your statues? Are you his personal bodyguard, adviser… head Captain of the guard?"

Claudette frown at him and said, "What are you trying to say?" as Solaris held up a hand and wave it down a bit as he said, "No need to get angry, I'm just asking. If you were anyone else's General, they will have you as head captain of the guard as well with a vice-captain of the guards as Generals aren't just good for planning out for battles but for safety of important figures, even a Personal bodyguard for their leader if they are strong enough to be so, as I figure the with the title the Thundercloud General, such as that kind of title would be such a great person to have at your side, even an adviser if I cannot trust anyone else."

Claudette thought of all of those reason… they seem to be the right idea, a General such as her, just a General, why not give her the position of head captain of the guards, Count Vance personal bodyguard, or an adviser to him… the more she thought it seem just keeping her as a general, he was pushing her away as Solaris said, "By the look in your eyes… you are none of them then, just his General, such a waste."

Claudette look to him as she said to him, "What do you mean?"

"You can be so much more than a General, more than anything if you put your mind to it, to be the strongest or the powerful woman across Gainos and/or other lands, an Admiral to a fleet of ships, a countess yourself if given the chance, and if you really want it if you fight in the Queen's blade… Queen yourself, to prove to people your someone to be pay attended too," Solaris said as Claudette had more thought came to her… she could be all that, she can be bigger than a general… but she still have her own reasonability, a promise that she made to her mother, the one that did raise her like her own child before her time of death.

As Solaris walk over to the side of her as he said with a soft tone and sweet words, "If he doesn't see you as someone worthy… I certainly would."

Claudette look to him and asked him, "What are you saying?"

"I could make you more than a General, I could make you a knight, a title that few warrior could ever get in their life time if they tired, and with it a power that would match your statues as one, as power I, and few other possessed," Solaris said as he wave his hand and appeared in his hand, a crystal ball as Claudette look towards it as she look into it and saw something within it… a vision.

A huge knightly figure, with a female curve to them, with armor similar to her own, and a claymore sword a weapon that seem much greater looking than her own, as she saw it, the knight with red hair that match her own, what she saw was herself as something she could be, as powerful and strong that seem to match similar to the Aster own knight form.

"I can make you a part of my Yshrenia Empire Forces, where you can stand as an equal at my side, and with it the greatest power you could ever wield, so what will you say?" Solaris said as Claudette eyes was shining from the light in the crystal ball as she begin to say, "I…"

"Yes?" Solaris said as Claudette blink away and turn her head to the side with her eyes shut as she said, "I… cannot accept your offer, I cannot betrayed count Vance trust."

Solaris give a small laugh through his nose as he pull away the crystal ball and place it back in his pockets as he said, "It's an extended offer, even if you say know, I will always offer my hand to you, if you ever want to find me and say yes… I will accept it, but I guess for now, I will be off."

Solaris put the hood over his head again before tap his staff as it glow, with the rain resuming to come down as he said, "We will meet again, I can guaranty that, and I will be waiting."

He soon walk away as Claudette wonder if alright to walk away from that kind of offer… but she shake that thought out of her head as she gotten back on her horse, as she lost so much time already, she wanted to catch up to Leina soon as possible, and return her to the castle where she believe, Leina belongs.

(The campsite)

Aster and Kaguya got Leina the bed, and heal her from most of the mushroom effect, but leave some of it to let it past naturally with Kaguya thinking it was a good punishment for her, Aster just took it as, help build up her immunity, as they got her feed with some normal feed as Kaguya pour it down Leina mouth with a leaf to keep her from choking and put her to bed soon about to get to bed themselves, but suddenly the storm rolled in out of nowhere.

With Aster could not close his eyes, nor could Kaguya as the rain and thunder keep them up, not like they needed much sleep anyways as they could call forth a rejuvenation spell upon themselves, like a cup of coffee.

As they stood outside their small tents with Leina seem to the one sleeping in the middle of them as Aster said, "Some storm huh?"

"Storm never really show good sigh of anything… I hate the thunder, the wind blowing against everything… and I just hate the rain most of all," Kaguya said as she cannot look up at the sky as she just sees a dark cover of clouds as she could not see the stars or the moon, not that it matter if she is the moon maiden or not, she just love the night skies as she said, "This rain is just depressing."

"At time maybe, but there are others time the rain could make things better," Aster said as Kaguya look to him and said, "And what that, mud to jump into?"

"No, and never been a part of any mud sport anyways, I meant when the sun shining through the cloud when the rain is settling down… I always run outside when the rain seem to stop, and see a huge rainbow in the sky… the colors, the view, even I once I believe the stories of gold being at the end of the rainbow… until I found out a rainbow isn't an arc, but more of a circle."

"Because the suns shine around like a circle, with the light hitting each rain creating a circle of colors from its light," Kaguya said as she try to image a rainbow herself… but she could not as she just look away from the skies as the two stay silent for the moment with Leina moaning in her sleep as she said loudly, "As…Aster."

"Hu?" Aster said as he heard his name being called as Kaguya said to him, "She… still asleep?"

As Kaguya sees Leina eyes wasn't open and Leina words were more slurs sounding mostly as Leina said again, "Aster… please Maaa."

"What is she saying?" Aster said as he came closer to Leina as Kaguya was wondering herself, as they kneel down in front of their tents as Leina began to say in moans, "There… Aster."

"Is she dreaming about having an adventure with you or something?" Kaguya asked as Aster look to her and said, "How should I know? I can't read mind, but that would be awesome."

"Aster…right there… please I want… you inside me, I… want more," Leina said as she moan loudly as she give a sexy gasp as both Aster and Kaguya eyes widen to that as they heard what she said as Aster blush to that thought as certain thought came to his mind as he image Leina back in the ring pit as she move out in the oil with her armor on, but showing some Nipples at the top of them, as he could image that with her saying what she did before, with Aster try to shake that image out of his head quickly, even try to keep his little self from waking up.

Kaguya saw the look on Aster face despite him to shake it out, his face look the same as she can tell what he is thinking of about as she grit her teeth at this as she thought, 'He thinking of her… probably naked and in his arms and… in his…. AHHH!'

Kaguya just smack Aster upside his head with her bow as Aster held his head where he got hit as he said, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're a pervert! Baka Hentai!" Kaguya shouted at Aster as she smack him with her bow again as he said, "Hey! Ow! Cut it out! It not my fault! I could not help it! Any guy would do it!"

"Shut up!" Kaguya said as she smack him more unaware of two angels soon coming down to where they are at as Marianne thought of something with Nanael may say, as she give a small giggle and said silently to her friend, "Look at that Nanael, they are fighting."

"Yea, but this is more of a couples fighting. And I was hoping for a Queen's blade match, not an arguing couple!" Nanael said frustrated as she wanted a Queen's blade match and did say that a little loudly as both Kaguya and Aster said at the same time as they heard her, "We're not a couple!"

Soon enough as the two notice them they both had their weapon out and pointed at them with Nanael panic to this as their weapon was really close to them.

Marianne giggled at this as this was the first time she had to deal with experienced adventurers. Then again it was the side effect of the world jump and fusing them with their in game Avatars. "Who are you?" Aster demanded as Leina was awoken and saw Nanael there with Marianne.

"I'm just a friendly angel passing by." Nanael tried to say as then Marianne spoke up.

"That adorable bubble butt here is Nanael and I'm Marianne the Angel of Light and Salvation." Marianne introduced as she then snapped her fingers and got the fire going again.

(A little later)

"Oh dear that sounds pretty rough." Nanael explained to which Aster sighed.

"We should have told her not to grab huge mushrooms like that. She was seeing and saying things like gibberish when we found her." Aster explained as he sat by the fire.

"I healed her of course but I left some behind so she can learn her lesson that way." Kaguya confessed to which Leina glared.

"Not fair." Leina said to which Nanael had an idea.

But before she could carry it out Aster spoke up. "We aren't interested in whatever it is you're selling." Aster cut Nanael off just as she pulled out a milk certain of sort.

"Wait you didn't even let me speak!" She argued only for Marianne to laugh a bit as if she saw this coming.

"Don't worry Nanael I Can drink the angel milk... in fact I think I'll drink it from the source." Marianne teased going for Nanael's modest bust size.

"Marianne knock it off!" She argued as Aster rolled his eyes.

'Normally the game did not provide angels as a possible foe to best mainly demons such as Wraiths and Succubus's. But still one of them is up to something this seems too much of a coincidence during the Queen's Blade for Angels to show up before us.' Aster thought as he observed for now.

"Now than before we get to the nitty gritty Aster as you may not be aware by orders of the Head Angel I am to be your personal Angel sort of a like a handler until the Queen's Blade comes to an end." Marianne explained as Nanael was surprised by this. "I've been tailing you guys for weeks especially after I had to fly off a couple of times to find this one." Marianne said pointing her thumb over to Nanael.

"I see." Aster said as Kaguya then sighed a bit.

"If you want to share that milk with us then be my guest I don't want it." Kaguya said to which Nanael smiled to this.

"Of course one of these will make your problems go away!" Nanael said passing the milk over to Leina.

"5, 4, 3, 2, and... 1." Aster counted down while Leina was drinking the milk. She then went wide eyed and spit it out onto Nanael who was now dripping wet and seeing as her white dress was wet it had become see through revealing she had stripped panties underneath. Clearly Nanael was not pleased by this before she exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO AN ANGEL DO YOU WISH TO INCURE MY WRATH!?" She roared out in fury before Marianne flicked her small wing hard causing her to yelp.

"Sorry about her she tends to try being the best at everything even the Queen's Blade." Marianne said before Aster sighed as he saw what her plan may be.

"Leina… go back to sleep." Aster ordered as he put his hands on his helmet nearby.

"Oh um of course." Leina said as the two waited for a bit until they heard the gentle sound of her snoring in rest.

"Now then... Nanael was it... how long do you intend to stall us?" Aster asked surprising Nanael.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nanael asked wondering why she was being signaled out here.

"Don't play coy with the Queen's Blade going on you Angels only appear during an official battle." Kaguya said as Marianne nodded

"Yeap her plan was to stall you guys long enough for your opponent to get here so she can instigate a Queen's Blade Battle." Marianne said to which Nanael glared at her.

"Marianne!" She called out to which Marianne smiled playfully in response.

"If you want to face her then stay here a bit longer after morning. If not pack fast and head out." Marianne said to which she floated there.

'Logically speaking facing her in battle may help our goal and seeing as it may very well be Claudette this battle would help further our goals in the long run.' Kaguya thought to which she shrugged.

"We will see." Kaguya said as she began heading back into her tent.

"If you wish to stay then go ahead but we won't promise a Queen's Blade match for you two to govern." Aster said as he was going to let them rest for now.

(Scene Break the next morning)

"Risty, Risty; Risty." Nanael said going through the book of competitors before arriving at Risty's image. "No battle records." Nanael said as she saw this. "Looks like she hasn't fought anyone officially yet." Nanael said as the group was cleaning up camp.

"Ok." Leina said as she stretched a bit to get her joins moving again while Kaguya was packing up the meat they hunted.

This surprised Nanael to no end. "Well the Queen's Blade Tournament happens all over the land. I'm sure she's bound to turn up eventually." Nanael said before Kaguya spoke up.

"None of us are denying this after all we already know where she is heading." Kaguya said while Leina agreed with her as she grabbed her pack.

"Is everything accounted for?" Aster asked as he grabbed his pack next.

"Yeah." Kaguya said as she picked hers up.

"Wait don't go!" Nanael began only for Aster to cut her off.

"No we will go I said I made no promises, further more if you try offering up information on Queen's Blade Fighters that would more than likely look bad on you regardless of how many Queen's Blade Matches you observe even more so with the fact your trying to stage one." Aster said to Nanael while Kaguya kept Leina distracted a bit. "Leina cares for Risty who is the one who cares about the matches but I suggest you stop this act otherwise you may regret it." Aster warned her as he then got ready.

Aster then sighed as he then turned around to the girls as he felt her presence arrive. "Damn." Aster cursed as Leina and Kaguya heard this one.

"Looks like we got guests." Kaguya said as the morning fog began to clear up revealing Claudette there.

Aster stepped forth as Leina began to get worried. "Well your resilient and stubborn I can give you that much." Aster said as he looked to Claudette.

"Did you follow me all the way out here Claudette?" Leina asked as she saw how Claudette glared at Aster.

"Well hate to be that girl but... Nanael you don't get to host this battle." Marianne said as Aster heard her as it showed to him at least Marianne disagreed with this plan from the get go. She just wanted to catch up to her new charge and Nanael was her ticket for it.

"Stand aside you two, Leina we are going back to the castle." Claudette ordered to which Leina glared at her.

"No we are not." Leina argued before continuing. "At least I'm not going back I'm not going to do as fathers says. I'm free now I have the strength to get here I'll do what I want." Leina said as Aster and Kaguya stood by Leina's side on this matter.

"And what was the purpose of this journey. So you can participate in these vulgar duels." Claudette asked which cause Leina to bite back her words. "Like it or not you bear the Vance family name you're a disgrace." Claudette said but as Leina looked down in shame for a moment she then glared at Claudette before speaking.

"Regardless this is my story and I decide how it plays out." Leina answered as she remembered what Aster told her before.

"This is nonsense I'm going to beat some sense into you right here." Claudette said to which Aster took the stage.

"If that is so then I believe its best you get through me first." Aster said as he had his sword and shield out again. Claudette had a claymore passed weapon thus he needed speed for this one as well as a strong defense. "As the Pale Warrior I challenge you to a duel Thundercloud General Claudette." Aster said as Claudette cursed at this.

It seems her theory was sound she had to fight her way through two powerful warriors to get to Leina. Her original plan was to face Kaguya first in a Queen's Blade Match before going for Aster. But it seems her plan hit a snag just as Nanael flew in. "Wait just a second." Nanael began only to be kicked by Marianne who took stage.

"Seeing as Aster is my ward and seeing as he was labeled as a competitor in the book I shall bear witness to this by the power of the gods." Marianne said as she stood there as Nanael glared.

"NO FAIR!" She called out as Aster rolled his eyes to this but he could use this. No doubt Claudette was planning on picking him and Kaguya off one by one. This will allow him to properly get a gauge of her power and in turn plan accordingly. Then a magical circle appeared around them sending a pulse out that covered the entire area of this Queen's Blade battle as it began to appear on all viewing orbs.

(Mordred)

Mordred was carrying out Aster's orders when he saw the orbs activate showing the Queen's Blade Battle. "On this side we have the first male fighter of this Queen's Blade Aster the Pale Warrior!" Marianne invoked as she called out the fighter as already there were whispers of him as he had faced an undead army and came out on top.

"It's begun and it seems our lord's plans have been evolved." Mordred said as he saw this bout of good fortune.

(Vance Estate)

Elina and Lord Vance saw Aster on the orb followed by Claudette who was on the orb. "And on this side we got Thundercloud General Claudette." Marianne called out as Elina also saw Leina on the side near Aster.

"What I don't understand this father." Elina said as she then glared at Aster who was on the orb.

"That blasted food." Lord Vance said as he already knew how Aster had outsmarted Claudette, Elina, and Melona all in the scale of one day.

"Leina. I can't stand it I need to be near you again and get you away from that man." Elina said as she still had a score to settle with Aster after all.

(Back to the battle)

"Lucky me I didn't have to set anything up just hijack Nanael's plan allowing me to come across the battle." Marianne said with a smile on her face as she was ready to start this show.

"Interesting." Aster said as he looked to Marianne before taking a battle stance. "Well then shall we get started?" Aster said taking a battle stance. 'I already know she has strong magical prowess over thunder and that sword is her conduit for it.' Aster thought as he knew how to play this PVP.

'I made a grave error luckily that Angel fixed it for me... I need to throw everything I have at him, if words of his prowess are true... then I am in for a fight." Claudette said but unknown to her Aster was banking on Claudette going all out so he can gain a proper gauge of her power.

(With Dilan)

"Whelp its starting." Dilan said as he, Shizuka, and Tomoe were in the desert as Shizuka had a water pouch on her.

"Thundercloud General Claudette huh and I'm guessing that guy is a friend of yours?" Shizuka asked as she looked to Dilan.

"Yeah he's a comrade for me." Dilan said looking to the orb.

"It's best we commit both of their swordsmanship to memory in the even we face either of them." Tomoe agreed as it was clear this was going to be a big one.

(Battle)

"Ready, or do you need to powder you nose first?" Aster said while he egged Claudette on that, making a joke about ladies and their make up as Kaguya said, "Seriously he went with that joke?"

"Powder nose, what does he mean by that?" Leina asked as Kaguya lean in and whisper, "A while ago with normal duels, he face a female warrior who was all about looks and not all fighting, but wanted reputation and she thought if she can beat Aster and get famous, she try to trick him with that bit but it kind of backfired making her look like a stupid dumb cunt."

Kaguya wonder why they put in make-up in the game as its only bonus was to get more monologue with shop NPC characters and stuff, and with the girl thought to use make up as an excuse to make Aster drop his guard, but you have to have Aster up in the very early morning, with him having a hangover to trick him with anything, but even then he wasn't a pushover ether as he would end the fight right there and then.

Claudette just got tick at this and attack first as Aster block the strike with his shield first before countering as Claudette step back and block the strike with her claymore.

Aster lead up his attack to Claudette as he send fast strikes at her but she was able to block, parry, or dodge some of it as Aster is putting a good amount of force into his strikes, to keep Claudette back, even then Claudette try to counter with strike of her own, with her skill with the claymore was no joke even the strength she had to swing it around as needed as she strike at Aster as he block it with his shield or parry with his sword.

AS the two enter a dead lock as they came more face to face with each other, as Aster held Claudette back well enough as he said to her, "You know, you are pretty good with your swordsmanship, but you are kind of lacking in the power department, you know as I held off you and your youngest sister off well, but you could have been holding back or you did lack it."

"You want power? I'll show you how powerful I am," Claudette said as the rain may have stop above, but the clouds still lingers around as the sound of thunder is heard before a Lightning came down empowering Claudette with lightning through her sword as she push off Aster and swing at him with a clash of lightning against his sword as he was push back a little as he felt it and said, "Now this… this is what I'm talking about."

The two clash more with Aster seeming to be getting push back by Claudette as Leina wanted to go out there and help him, but then she was held back by both Kaguya and Marianne as she said, "Let me go, can't you see aster is getting push back!"

"We see, but I cannot allow you to interfere with this fight, as this is a Queen's blade, 1 on 1 Match, so unless one of the rules of it is being broken, you cannot aid anyone in this fight," Marianne said as there was more reason she wasn't letting Leina through as she knew something with Kaguya explaining loud enough for them to hear only, "Even if you do join, your help isn't needed at all anyways."

"What do you mean, he's your friend?" Leina asked as Kaguya said, "Yes he is, and that why I trust him to win this fight."

Leina looked confused as Kaguya look to her and said, "IF you haven't notice, Aster isn't using any spells just yet, but even then he holding himself back. He's testing her and making sure he doesn't hurt her… as much as he can help it."

"You mean?" Leina started asking as Kaguya nodded and said, "He's not fully taking this fight seriously, but if it was me, this fight would have been over in 5 minutes, sense Claudette is a melee fighter she would have to get up close, with her only range attack are those lightning bolts, it's just a matter of using the tree to my advantage and wear her down with an injury or two in nonfatal areas on the body."

Kaguya in real life knew some self-defense move and learn what part of the human body she can hurt without putting the person in critical condition as Kaguya said, "He not going all out, maybe to respect she's your sister, but he not pulling punches ether, he just not swinging his hardest or fastest right now."

Leina is surprise by this as Kaguya knew so much about Aster as he, Kaguya, and Dilan did train a bit before exploring out in the world more, anyways Leina is amazed by Aster doing what he is doing right for whatever reason he doing it for, she felt her heart beat a little faster to this believing Aster doing it because Claudette is her sister.

In truth, that is partly the reason, but he is holding back his full strength for Claudette to keep up with him and making it seem like they were both on even ground until Aster decided to pull the next part of his "Plan" to use as he block Claudette sword with his shield once again as lightning dance across her sword and hit against his defense as he breathe a little hard for his act as he said, "Alright, I may have underestimate you… but not no more."

"What?" Claudette said as could not believe Aster was underestimated her as he suddenly shove her off, making her step back white a bit by Aster strength alone as Aster calls forth, "Armor change!"

Suddenly his whole being glows as Claudette cover her eyes from it and something similar to 'Requip' spell from Fairy Tail that Erza uses The armor vanish from Aster Body showing off his fit body and the few scars he had on it to his design when he made the character, with Leina's eyes widen to this and blush to the site, with Kaguya turn her eyes away for a moment and blush a little bit to this as she said, "I hate this ability."

Armor change was a update to the game for melee warrior to switch them from Tank to DPS types to say, with their skill somewhat change with statues, but the moves and spells stay the same, with Aster, his armor change to a more less flashy look than his normal max gear did, as his armor and shield seem… not as much from the Geonet game, but more something from in the world of Gainos they were in, with his weapons at least was still his normal sword as Claudette saw this and said, "What magical trickery is this?"

"No trickery here, just a little armor switching in this fight, as I believe it's not against the rules sense it magic is another kind of tool or weapon for a fight right?" Aster asked as Marianne held up a book with Nanael on the side as she said, "Is it?"

"He's right, magic is allow in Queen's blade matches, and as such people who know of holy poses are allow to use them in these fights, as it's basically the same thing. His word holds true, he allow to use spell of any kind for any advantage he could have unless he summon another warrior in this match, which isn't allow, he free to use anything," Marianne said as he give the announcement for everyone to hear.

(With Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka)

"He very knowledgeable, he must been well taught," Tomoe said as Shizuka could agree to that as well, with Dilan said, "Hu, that weird."

"What is it?" Tomoe asked as Dilan said to her, "That not one of his usual armors, it seem like he using a different kind of gear, some enchantment to it but doesn't seem strong enough to hold up in this fight."

"From I've seen he is quite strong, to withstand those attack from before, why switch his tactic?" Shizuka asked as she wonder what Dilan's friend planning if he strong or as powerful as Dilan, there must be a reason.

"What is he planning on doing with such low quality equipment, does he have some sort of plan?" Tomoe asked as Dilan put a hand to his chin and thought, "Well I seen Aster use low gear for different reason, one of the reason is, but one that stick out mostly is he misleading his opponent, to make her drop her guard or something else, I'm not sure."

As the Trio look back to the orb in the sky as they watch the match unfold to what Aster will do next.

(Back to the fight)

"You switch gear, as you thought before, I was weaker? Don't mock me! THUNDERCLAP!" Claudette said as she sent a huge lightning strike at Aster as calls forth, "SONIC STORM!"

Aster easily dodged the attack and began sending quick and powerful attacks torts Claudette but then Claudette responded and to her surprise managed to get a major blow on Aster. Aster of course pulled back and saw the armor he used was damaged big time as he appeared shock.

"What?" He asked but inside Aster saw this coming.

'His armor isn't as strong... the fool that will be his final mistake.' Claudette thought as he glared at Aster with a smirk.

"Twin swords!" Aster invoked before charging as he began to swing and slash with his twin swords to which Claudette dodged and parried the attack.

"Thunderclap!" Claudette invoked as she summoned lightning to her sword and slashed down upon Aster. He blocked but the energy current traveled down his sword and done great damage to him as he roared in pain.

"Aster!" Leina cried out just as Aster jumped back and got his footing back.

Claudette was beginning her onslaught as Aster was being pushed back as he tried his best to keep up. But alas Aster was being pushed to his limit as Claudette knew Aster could change tactics at any point but would not lose this chance to show Aster to folly of his arrogance. As she got close Aster blocked with his returned shield but Claudette had to block his sword strike and smirked in response. "Thunderclap!" She roared out to which Aster responded with force.

"Negative impact!" Aster roared out before his magic burst out just as Claudette jumped back allowing Aster to be hit by her thunderclap attack.

The two attacks met and in turn caused a large explosion to which created a cloud of smoke as Claudette began to catch her breath a bit. Once the smoke cleared Aster was on his knees with blood leaking from his armor as he looked ready to drop dead.

"I must confessed despite your arrogance I'm impressed you made it this far." Claudette said ready to end this.

"Honest praise." Aster began as he stood back up. "I'm impressed." Aster said as he stood back up. "I'll accept it graciously." Aster said as he looked to Claudette.

"So do you have any last words before I end this?" Claudette asked while walking torts Aster to which Aster smirked at this.

"Let's see I suppose I can go on and on how I am defenseless with this piece of crap armor or I can comment on how you so expertly backed me into a corner. But instead I think I shall thank you for fighting me with everything you have and ensuring my victory." Aster said as he looked to Claudette who stopped and was wide eyed. "If you had fought me any other way I would never have executed my plan so flawlessly." Aster confessed shocking Claudette to no end.

"What?" Claudette asked not believing Aster taking such a beating was part of his master plan.

(Dilan)

"There it is." Dilan said as he knew how Aster worked as he planned as he went.

"Wait you knew?" Tomoe asked in shock to this.

"Not exactly just had a hunch was all." Dilan said as he watched the fight.

(Aster vs Claudette)

Kaguya smirked knowing Aster once more one upped Claudette as he was going to bust out his sword mage armor.

"In combat the most crucial part of it is deceiving your opponents with false information." Aster began as he looked to Claudette. "I figured from the get go the more we traveled with Leina the more likely we'd cross paths again he it through you or Elina." Aster explained as he smirked. "So I prepared and planned accordingly example being changing my armor so you thunder attacks have no effect on me but pretending they are doing damage or hide the fact your attack on me that broke the armor hurt by gritting my teeth and powering on through the pain." Aster said but he wasn't done.

Claudette was wide eyed at how Aster as playing as he continued. "I knew you were limited to magic with your sword and have researched how it had a boomerang like power and thus planned accordingly I knew most of your statistics but I needed you to fill in the blanks for me." Aster said as he kept his monologue up. "So in response I deceived you by limiting my abilities so you'd be more open to cutting loose which you obviously did. If you had fought me any other way I doubt I'd be talking about this." Aster said as Claudette began to grit her teeth in rage.

"Then again without your owners holding your leash your just a feral attack dog trained like an obedient puppy to obey her Masters commands." Aster said as that did it. Claudette roared out in fury and in turn charged at Aster to which he met with his own attack. "ARMOR CHANGE!" He invoked and in turn blocked the attack with the Sacred Shield and slashed Claudette away with the sword called Leoimperialis.

"Haven't seen that armor in a while." Kaguya commented as standing before Claudette was Aster in his armor one he acquired through a bounty and completed the set with a purchase before upgrading the hell out of it.

"What armor is that?" Leina asked as Kaguya smirked.

"Aster's sword mage armor it's a powerful armor set in its own right but Aster had upgraded it long ago to be a powerful suit of armor seeing as it's one of the view armors out there that has a helmet." Kaguya said knowing how Aster liked armors with complete sets.

The sword he opted to use was one of his four most powerful with the sword of Athwan being the most and Leoimperialis being the fourth strongest sword in his inventory. Claudette was wide eyed as now Aster has the keys to his victory as he saw this. "Now Thundercloud General Claudette come at me!" Aster called out ready for her.

Claudette roared out again and went for the attack and allowed her arm to take the blow as Aster slashed at it. "You left yourself open!" Claudette called out to which Aster smirked. He then dodged the attack and once more activated his sword ability and blocking Claudette's attack.

"Oh sorry did you forget I can duel wield?" Aster taunted still holding back now that he had a prior read out of Claudette's abilities. Aster then charged and Claudette who did the same and in turn the two began trading sword blows as Claudette noted how he was fighting differently now.

The two warrior then met sword to sword as Aster smirked at his oncoming victory as they hacked and slash at each other.

Aster got a strike in, and broken some of her bikini armor as Claudette gotten a bit of a burning sensation where Aster strike as she put her hand over the area only to pull back to find the metal of her armor glowing slightly red as her eyes widen to this as Aster said, "I forgot to mention, you're not the only one with enchanted weapon, or in my case, weapons."

Claudette growl as she swing her sword with a lightning arc across at Aster as he leap up in the air as he soon calls out, "GREAT SWORD!"

Aster shadow was on Claudette as she look up and saw Aster with a two handed sword in his hands as he came down with it as Claudette raise her claymore and block it but Aster over powers her strength and push her back as she flew back for a bit before rolling a few feet, then stopping herself as she quickly gotten to her feet and look ahead with the weapon Aster holds as Kaguya said, "Sacred Thrasher, always a classic with that weapon."

"Why, what is that sword?" Leina asked as Kaguya said , "It's one of Aster favorite weapon he use for adventuring, dealing with weaker enemy by using that sword to knock them back hard, even good when you're surrounded, but in 1v1 fights I guess he trying to push Claudette into a corner first."

Kaguya knew Sacred Thrasher was a heavy two handed weapon with the ability of Knock back, to its name knock back enemies and stun them for a moment, giving player a bit to recover if needed for a quick healing spell or potion if needed or something else that Aster is going to bring out as Claudette stood up a little shaky after that slash attack as she said, "Why are you bring this fight out long?"

Claudette look towards Aster as he brought out a new sword as it was a single handed sword that was glow red hot with a good bit of steam coming off of it with the moister in the air after the rain as Claudette is surprise by a weapon like that as she never seen a weapon with a fire enchantment on it as those type of thing usually backfire on the user and destroy the weapon unless the metal of it was strong enough to withstand it as Aster said to her, "I fight the way I do because it easy for me to keep to a plan that will lead me to victory, I'm not a great strategist like Kaguya, but I do strategies with my weapons and pick which order I use them in to help catch people off guard with your next attack."

Aster said as he held up his fire sword as he held it up near his face as he can feel behind his helmet a bit as he is protected from it as he said, "I will attain victory anyway I can in any fight."

Aster slash the flaming blame across towards Claudette similar of how she did to him before as she dive behind a tree to avoid it as it set ablaze on one side with the one behind it burning a bit as well.

Leina is surprise by this as Kaguya said, "Caliburn, to the name of it, it burn with a fiery passion burning everything it touches other than its user, a very powerful sword Aster use when he cutting loose a bit."

"So many swords and weapon, how can he keep track?" Leina asked as Kaguya sighed a bit as she started to say, "It's a chain he has going."

"A chain?" Leina asked as she wonder what this meant.

(Dillan)

"A chain is a combo of move set Aster set himself with, with every sword or weapon he would use, he use it in that order, to catch opponents off guard, and to do a good among of damage to them as well if used in the fight way," Dilan said as Tomoe said, "It terrifying to the thought of such thing, I never even thought of anything like this."

"No doubt if you anyone else face him, could be in lot of trouble," Shizuka said as Dilan said, "And that not the only thing, as Aster said he can set them in any order he wishes, never using the same one twice in a match, and he always does a different set of weapons and armor that works against his enemies, once he figure out his opponent style of fighting, he'll beat you hard, and I only got lucky with him ending our sparing in draws, but we don't go all out ether in them but still."

"Now that is scary to think about," Shizuka said as if she face Aster, no matter what her speed, skills, and weapon she may have, Aster would just adapt and change style, no doubt a for sure fighter to be the victory in the Queen's blade.

(The battle)

Claudette ran towards Aster, covering her sword in bolt of lightning, as when she strike her sword against Aster, the two enchantments fight against each other, preventing any sort of damage to her sword by that fire enchantment.

They both push off each other as their sword soon clash against each other as the area around them was being effect by their fight as Aster was having a blast as Claudette is strong, if she train as harder and get another weapon to switch out, she could be a more worthy foe for him.

They both soon leap back as they both fire the element of their weapon at each other creating a large explosion.

Aster landed on the ground with Claudette across from him as he laugh as he said, "This fight is very amusing Claudette, no doubt you are worthy of your title, but that sword and your power with it can only go so far."

"I fought and won many battle with this sword and power, my strength flow through it that attained me the victory against my enemies," Claudette said as Aster said, "And it's also your weakness too."

Claudette eyes widen to this as Aster went on saying, "No doubt your strength is impressive, but it also useless against one who can match up to it, and that sword and lightning you use are one trick pony, if someone would to use lightning resistant enchantment on their armor, no doubt they would have a fair chance of beating you, your strength is limited, your power is predicable, as where you keep going on with it, your line that you cannot cross has been drawn, you have no chance of beating me."

Claudette was enrage by this as her hand tighten around her sword as she charge in at him as lightning surrounds her no doubt furies to what Aster said to her, she is weak in a way as she just swing her sword at the side as she yells, "Shut up and fight!"

"This is the climax Claudette, and I will come on top," Aster said as his sword vanish before he calls out, "BATTLE AXE!"

As a huge two handed battle axe appeared in his hands as when Claudette swing her sword a bit wildly at Aster, he did the same with his battle axe and clash against her as her lightning clash and bounce off the weapon as no doubt Aster was delaying her a bit.

"Susanoh Great Axe, its amazed me that that is the only axe he would use in his arsenal of weapons, consider is small draw back," Kaguya said as Aster still surprise to still at times.

"How come?" Leina asked to which Kaguya began to explain.

"Susanoh is his heavy hitter and he only busts it out during a chain when he's about to win." Kaguya said as she knew this very well.

(Guild Hall)

"What do you mean Lord Aster has won?" Sebastian asked as he looked to Logos. "As far as I can see it's only just begun." Sebastian said to which Logos began to explain his reasoning.

"Claudette despite the useless gesture has given up on defense and put everything into offense." Logos explained as he observed the battle through a crystal ball on the table before them. "It's a desperate tactic I'd do the same if I was to ever face lord Aster in battle." Logos said to which Fey began to explain.

"Lord Aster is changing weapons faster than Claudette can keep up with. Since Claudette cannot predict what kind of weapon Aster will draw forth next considering his mastery of other weapons it's impossible for her to know how to counter against it. One step in the wrong direction and she will be in the line of his next attack. The axe's range forces him to fight closer so in the ends Claudette is in a corner and has no choice but to dodge and attack while praying she survives this." Fey said to which Sebastian now understood this.

"Oh I see now." Sebastian said as the battle kept going on before them.

(Dilan)

"Oh I see since Claudette has completely given up on defense this allowed Aster to deploy the axe." Tomoe said to which Dilan nodded.

"Yeah the axe is highly imbalanced thus forcing its wielder to swing wildly without accuracy. But since Claudette has gone purely on the offensive it's no issue." Dilan explained as he looked to his friends. "He may not be as smart as Kaguya to plan ahead but he is smart in the heat of the moment it's why he, Kaguya, and I lead our guild together." Dilan explained while he saw how the battle progressed.

(Battle)

"So everything has gone just as Aster had expected but how does he plan to finish this?" Leina asked to which Kaguya smiled in response.

"Wait and see." Kaguya said as they continued to observe the match.

Aster and Claudette kept slashing and hacking as Claudette was clearly desperate now. Their battle soon took a turn as they fought each other through the woods before they ended up near a ledge area. The two glared at each other while Aster was getting ready to finish this and to start it off... he dropped his guard and called off his axe. He then summoned Leoimperialis for his right hand and the Knight Shield to his left hand.

"What trickery is this?" Claudette asked as she was nervous. If he starts chanting for his Knight she could attack and stop him mid chant... but he may have a counter for that and already be well prepared. But if this was the case why summon his primary weapons again?

"No trickery we've reached the climax." Aster began as he glared at Claudette.

"The climax?" Claudette asked as she was ready for anything.

"Simple really I am going to ensure Leina will never have to return to the home where her corrupt father rules and allows those in his domain to starve, die, grow sick, and even sell their bodies to make ends meet." Aster said as he glared at Claudette who glared back. "I'll be sure to send you his attack dog back to give him a message for me... his people hold more priority then other nobles or those of his family. As their lord he has a duty to perform and that is to ensure his people are well off. As far as anyone who hears or sees this... the Vance name is forever tarnished and in the end... they should just leave his lands and find better horizons elsewhere." Aster said as this would allow his village to grow and in turn remove Lord Vance's main income for taxes seeing as his village wasn't in any of his papers of tax information.

"In the end... your just Lord Vance's Bastard child turned attack dog... for this I pity you." Aster said to which Claudette had enough of him.

But then Solaris words appeared in her mind again as the way Aster spoke he held no respect for her but the tone reminded her of how her father is most of the time. Solaris knew her father's plans for the tournament and Claudette knew from the beginning to fund a coup of that level they needed to take income from other sources. The people had to suffer for the greater good but that was the excuse most people use to justify evil acts. But Claudette didn't care... here she was facing brutal defeat of the highest caliber. She threw everything she had at him her name even her power and all it amounted to was tickling his ire. No it was more than that at max strength she was nothing compared to him... and she hated it.

She hated it all because even though she hated it she saw it... he was right in a sense. Claudette was just a puppet just like Elina was... and it was Leina who cut the strings while they could not. "Damn you..." Claudette growled as Leina saw this as did Kaguya.

"Claudette?" Leina asked never hearing such a tone from Claudette before.

"Damn you." Claudette repeated her tone dark with rage and venom dripping from its core as Aster saw a dark power form around her as the storm began to build to great force.

"Oh dear." Kaguya said as this will end in one of two ways a berserker or a kamikaze attack.

(Solaris)

Solaris hovered over the scene hidden as he saw this and knew what was happening... the final push. "Interesting." Solaris said as he saw Aster and chose to wait out their reunion for now.

(Battle)

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Claudette roared as she charged this aura to her sword as the thunder around it turned pitch black. Aster roared out and switched to Excalibur and blocked the attack as the force of the attacks meeting created a powerful blast wave that would not give.

'This power... this aura... I know it.' Aster thought realizing where it was from.

(Dilan)

"Isn't that a Geonet White Knight Chronicles skill?" Dilan asked as he saw the skill Claudette used and was losing control of.

(Battle)

Claudette roared out her face crunched in burning fury as she kept her onslaught up on her most hated foe. The two ended up separated as she then raised her sword skyward as the thunder struck upon it turning ebony black as well. 'Dark Soul Rage Awakened... a series 4 skill and among the most difficult to acquire and even more difficult to utilize due to the fact user cannot control the outcome of its use. But how did she acquire it?' Aster asked as he got ready as he noted they were close to the cliffs side.

(Solaris)

Solaris then raised his staff as well choosing to give Claudette an edge in this fight as soon the thunder gathered upon him to which he set it down to Claudette. "Blessing of Raijin!" Solaris invoked as the spell went forth Claudette.

(Battle)

"Holy crap!" Marianne called out as the force of the developing attack was huge.

Aster got ready as soon the power reached its peak as Claudette was boosted with the Blessing of Raijin. "Thunder God's Wrath!" She roared out sending the attack forth to which Aster had to act now.

"Heavenly Repulse!" He invoked countering the attack as Claudette tried to keep it up but the skill Aster used sent it back and in turn a huge explosion was seen. The force of it destroyed the barrier as a huge plume of smoke covered the forest.

Once the smoke cleared Aster began to stand back up damaged a bit but ok as he glared about. He then saw Claudette on the ground and her Thunderclap chipped and cracked stabbed into the stone from the abuse Claudette caused to it. Kaguya and Leina got up with Kaguya having held Leina when the explosion hit

Aster calmly walked over to Claudette and glared down at her before she found a sword pointed at her neck. But Claudette hurt bad glared back with an emptiness. She didn't care in the end she may have her family but she had nothing among them. She was their attack dog and that's all she was ever destined to be in their eyes.

"Finish it." Claudette ordered as Aster glared at her. He then pulled back his sword having enough of this.

"No." He said glaring at her. "You're not worth it... your pathetic." Aster said as that was his honest opinion here. She had blindly been following a man who despite being her father only had her around as an attack dog for Leina and him.

Claudette glared forth but she could not move her body would not listen to her. Soon they heard the sound of stone cracking as Aster was wide eyed to this. Kaguya and Leina were both wide eyed as well as the ground cracked resonating from where the Thunderclap was stabbed into.

"Leina Kaguya!" Aster called out in shock as the two fell. He ran over to them and tried to reach them... but he was not fast enough as he hand barely grazed Leina's armor and Kaguya's glove. Aster looked to his hands in shock as Kaguya and Leina cried out while falling to what may be their deaths. The match was over as Claudette laid their seeing this as she was in shock.

Nearby Echidna saw the same thing as she saw everything and most of all she saw the shift in Claudette's aura. Aster glared at Claudette as Marianne and Nanael agreed to leave them be for now while flying away. He glared down upon her before walking away to the edge. "Pathetic." Aster said before he summoned the Knights Ark.

"VERTO!" He invoked after jumping no doubt to use the White Knight to cushion his fall while trying to find Leina and Kaguya.

Claudette glared some more before she then smirked a bit. It was then followed by a smile of a madwoman and finally a small laugh. The Small Laugh began a domino effect as she began to laugh in hysterics as it al made sense now. She knew her father's smile was never meant for her but she didn't want to accept it and now she has. She realized she willing threw her life away for a man who grieved for his wife and was going to cause civil war to avenge her.

Soon a set of feet appeared as Claudette looked and saw Solaris there. She then glared away from him before she finally spoke. "That power... it came from you didn't it?" Claudette asked knowing about the power boost she got as Solaris nodded.

"I did if I had not you'd be laying their dead instead." Solaris said as Claudette wasn't done.

"Good thing you did... that's one eye sore out of my life." Claudette said as Solaris heard this as well.

"Oh?" Solaris asked as he was intrigued.

"You were right... you both were in the end." Claudette said realizing this as she then glared.

"Yes Aster tends to be blunt with the truth at time... but then again he and I aren't that much different." Solaris said as he was a magic caster against Aster's warrior class.

"I see..." Claudette said as she had a hunch Solaris stood the best chance against Aster. "Is the offer still open?" Claudette asked to which Solaris smirked in response.

"Of course is it... Claudette the New Yshrenian Empire is pleased to have you." Solaris said offering his hand to the beaten General who has now gone turncoat on the Vance Family.

Claudette had just sacrificed everything all because the truth as much as she tried to deny it hurt. She knew what she was to her father and she knew that his Coup was just histories longest suicide note. Aldra managed to keep the throne for over 6 years so the chances of her being beaten by his army were slim.

So as Solaris and Claudette vanished from sight with the Thunderclap the only thing left was her Vance Family crest commonly seen on her banner. This in turn was a sign as it was scorched and cut up but still recognizable. It was a sign she had defected and in turn any who find this from the Vance Family will know Claudette had either fallen or she had left the Vance Family. But as Solaris's forces grow his enemies grow stronger as well.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that's the end of this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Now be sure to leave a review and until next time folks ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 The Flames of Yshrenia

White Knight Chronicles of the Queen's Blade

ESKK: Well new chapter but before we begin let's start with some updates.

 _ **UPDATE!**_

ESKK: Now then in this chapter we will be seeing the beginning of certain how you say ecchi or down right hentai events. Now then its going to be a sort of Omake or OVA in this aspect if not a side story. Each Harem girl or girls will be put into a scenario that would be more of an in between thing. More smut then anything scenario's ranging from strip dancing to earn funds, or even in some BDSM sort of thing. With this in mind I also accept scenarios from you all if it is worth my time. Now then here is the Scenario suggestion pamphlet.

 **Ecchi/Hentai Scenario**

 **Girl(s) involved:**

 **The Scenario:**

 **Kinks/tags: (I.E. Gangbang, BDSM, Exhibitionism, Role Play, Pole Dancing)**

ESKK: Now that we have this out of the way let's start this.

(Start)

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Aster)

The White Knight slid down the mountain side using it to slow its descent. Once he landed he disengaged his Knight revealing himself back in his Silver Plate armor. As Aster stood back up he began to look around for his missing friends. "Leina Kaguya where are you two?" He asked looking for his missing guild mates. Aster soon hears a giggle like a pervert in animas would make as he turn and see something… a bit Bizarre to say the least.

A staff of some sort floating in the air, and near Leina as the staff itself had a face on it with a mouth that can talk as it says, "These girls are so hot, look at their amazing bodies, their just too good to pass up, I must take and give them both to my queen as she could use a couple of great slave."

The staff using its power as it levitated Leina and Kaguya up in the air, and Aster heard every word that thing said, he gotten to his feet and walk over before the thing could get away. Kaguya then began to stir as she saw the situation and then went wide eyed at the perverted create. "The fuck!?" She called out as she went for the arrow as the staff then recognized her gear.

"Oh boy Silence!" He called out as a gem on his person glowed as once it hit Kaguya she went wide eyed before she fell limp and in turn slept. "That was close." He said as Aster was wide eyed at this.

'That was a Geonet item there.' Aster thought as he looked to the glowing gem in question.

"I'm so going to enough these two once they become slaves, ohh hoho my tail is getting so hard I cannot wait, I must go now!" As the thing was about to vanish Aster reacted and grab onto the staff stick thing and let out a growl as he said, "You're not going anywhere with Leina or Kaguya!"

"What the, you were supposed to be knock out, Let go of my Tail, you bastard!" The staff said as he struggle to break Leon grip of him but could not as the transport spell has finish and they vanish from site.

(Elsewhere)

Down a tunnel of colors or something of sort, Leon was hanging on as much as he could as the effect of gravity seem to be in effect of where he was at, and his body cannot hold itself for much longer. Aster went for his sword as he knew he had to be fast but the staff though unaware had different ideas. "I said let go or face my tail's wrath!" the staff said as it started to shake Aster off when he is slowly slipping off himself as the movement stopped Aster from getting a good grip on his sword.

To the end of the tunnel a light shining meaning they were getting close to the exit as the Staff said, "I said let go and I meant it!" Aster held on as much as he could before reaching the end of the stick as the thing flick its staff body, Aster grip finally gave out at the time they reach the end of the tunnel.

Aster vision is fill with a bright light has he close his eyes and felt falling down, and to where he did not know, but all around him surrounded by sand and scorching heat, as he came in contact with the ground itself, the sand kick up as he started to land bounce up a bit before dropping again and slide in the sand.

Aster sighed as he open his eyes with them adjusting to the outside light as being in that river valley surrounded by shades then suddenly show up in the middle of some desert area that was bright as hell put a bit of a strain on his eyes as they not full adjusted to the desert area. He then stood up and put his hand over his eyes to keep the sun out for the moment, as he looked around to see if he can find that staff thing, but all he is sand and the waving heat that fill the area. "I'm in unknown territory and without my supplies." Aster said as the supplies was an easy fix on his end.

He then reached his fingers hoping he could call up some of his friend. "Message Guild Hall." Aster said as soon Mordred answered.

"Yes milord?" Mordred asked to which Aster smiled.

"Mordred I'm in a dessert I cannot explain how but I need a regular update on Kaguya and Leina's Guild Rings if any fluctuations occur with their membership I want to be made away." Aster ordered as Mordred nodded.

"Of course anything else?" He asked as Aster nodded to this.

"Is Dilan close to my location?" Aster asked to which Mordred nodded.

"Of course in fact he's in the same desert as you." Mordred said to which Aster nodded.

"Very well I will contact him keep me updated." Aster ordered before hanging up. "Message Dilan." Aster said as he then began to wait for Dilan to respond to his call.

"Hello?" Dilan answered as Aster said, "Dilan, we got a problem."

"No kidding? I've seen your match and it was cut out at the end but it was announced that you won, what happen?" Dilan asked as Aster explain everyone to the strange power Claudette suddenly developed, their last attack clash with Aster coming on top with ease, and the Kaguya and Leina was taken by a talking staff thing with a Geonet on it and soon transported him into the desert.

"Mordred told me you were near my position, so I'll keep going in the direction I last saw Kaguya and Leina was taken so keep up as you can let meet up and find the girls, which was low north, high west," Aster said as Dilan said, "Got it, we're traveling west right now, send up a signal or two and we'll find you."

"One more thing, are you still traveling with Tomoe and that ninja Shizuka?" Aster asked as Dilan reply, "Yea, why?"

"Good, we may need all the help we can get, sense items from Geonet are here, there no telling how many there are, who's holding them and what they can do, and I think it's a safe bet it would be best in numbers," Aster said as Dilan said, "Got, meet you soon."

Soon enough Aster hang up and pull out a compass, thankfully, it's a characters item that given at the start of the game for every player, if they die or not, they will still have a compass to help them out, as he said, "Better get moving. Who know what could be happening with Kaguya and Leina right now."

(Dilan)

"Looks like we may have a problem," Dilan said as he look towards Tomoe and Shizuka as Tomoe asked, "What happen?"

"I've gotten a telepathic message from my friend Aster, somehow he was transported this this desert, and Kaguya and the woman that was with them Leina, was suddenly taken by a talking staff with a special item on it that put Kaguya to sleep. There no telling what will happen to them, and I want to try and help them before something bad happens," Dilan said as Tomoe nodded and said, "We'll help however we can."

"How can we find him, this place is just one huge stretch of sand and hills," Shizuka said as Dilan said, "He has a way, so let keep going in the direction we were walk and see if we can meet up in the middle."

They both nodded as they follow Dilan through the desert looking in the horizon for a signal from Aster.

(Little later with Aster)

As Aster when half a mile he decided send a signal to Dilan as he pull out a firework, from a 4th of July special in the game as he lit it with the flint and steel, and sent it flying as it whistled in the air before exploding in a mass of color was could be seen during day time, if not then the smoke is visible to see at least.

(Dilan)

Dilan pointed out the firework as he said, "There, he almost a mile out, if we rush a bit we may catch up."

"Let us move then," Tomoe said as Shizuka said, "Could we take a break later, I think I got some sand in a bad spot."

"We'll stop when we can but right now, Aster is just ahead, and he not waiting in one place right now," Dilan said as they soon went a faster pace, unaware of something following them, that moving under the sand as its skin show above the surface for a moment.

(Later)

Aster check his compass again to see if he is on the right track as before looking ahead and saw what seem to be a village as he said, "Alright, I'll send another firework up, hopefully Dilan is near me."

As Aster snap his fingers and brought out another firework as he place it in the sand and lit it again, as the whistling sound.

(Elsewhere)

-? P.O.V-

The thing in the sand heard the strange sound, as its site wasn't colorful or clear, but black and darken, as it sense the sound of Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka footsteps, as it lit up for a moment and spread out like small stone hitting water while creating a ripple before the whistling sound was heard as it lit up its site greatly as it roar out and follow it moving fast.

(Dilan)

-3rd P.O.V-

As the trio saw the firework, and it was nearby, just over a hill they were at, as Dilan said, "There, we're close. Let run from here on out and maybe-

Dilan stop as suddenly the found below them started to shift as Dilan and the two ladies almost lost them footing as the ladies yell out a bit Dilan keep calm as he hears the roaring is heard and the found settle, as his eyes widen as he saw the sand moving as something was under it as he said, "Oh shit."

(Aster)

Aster watch as his firework exploded in the air as he smile and look in the direction of the village as he said, "I better get going still, no doubt of Dilan saw the firework, he'll meet me in the village and hopefully find-

"HRRRAAAAAHHHH!" The sound of a monstrous roar is heard as something under the sand shot up in the air as Aster turn his head and saw it, as he wasted no time as he called out, "Flow Acceleration!"

Aster rush out of the way as the as a huge massive thing came down where he was at before diving down back under the sand as Aster look and said, "Oh shit, a Sand Worm."

A Sand worm, an idea from the game ARK and the movie Tremors the developers put in the game, sand worm that to the sound of their name is what you think it sound like, it hunts down its pray and come up to attack or capture Players inside of it with his strange tongue things, where the player must avoid any tentacle like thing inside of it, with acid that surrounds dripping down from above, and the walls of the beast, breaking down armor durability until they can find the thing that make it puke them up, or kill it from the outside, to make it puke out whoever was inside before it dies, which seem easier said than done, of how sneaky and strong they are unless trap are set.

They are mostly wild creature, but people could try and tame if done right and use them as guard dogs in someone's territory, as Aster wonder if he nearing someone Territory right now as these things can only exist in the Geonet world only.

"Aster!" Dilan voice called out as Aster turn and saw Dilan and company with him as they ran over the hill as Aster eyes widen as he held out his hand and wave them out like crazy as he try to signal them to 'stay away!'

"Why is he waving his hands like that?" Tomoe said as Dilan slowed down and said, "Wait, he's try to stop us, the thing is-

"Whoa!" Shizuka cried as she suddenly lost her footing in the loose sand going downhill and started to roll as she huff and groin as she fell down before stopping as Dilan and Aster eyes widen to this as suddenly the sand worm started to make its return as it turn around and head back where it heard the sound as.

"Hey Get out of there!" Aster yelled as Shizuka look at him and wonder what is going on as Tomoe saw what coming as she can guess what is happen as she ran towards Shizuka as Dilan held out his hand and said, "Hey wait!"

"Shizuka!" Tomoe said as Shizuka look and said, "Lady Tomoe?"

Soon enough the sand worm pop its head up and roar out as to the look to it, it was big, ugly, and smell bad as it looked, as the two ladies saw the creature as before they could run away, its shot out its tongue and strike at them, as they cry out, their clothing gotten torn a bit in some part, before they fell down and groin to this as the thing slithers at the girls as the boys try to rush in to save them but the thing was faster than them and snatched them up before swallowing them whole.

"No!" Dilan said as he saw Tomoe gotten eaten, he pull out the Holy dragon Fang and try to strike at it, but it seem vanish under the sand again and Dilan gotten mad at this as he said, "Damn it!"

"Fuck!" Aster said as he didn't need this, but he not the kind of person to leave people behind to their death as he and Dilan meet up in the middle as they went back to back with each other as Aster said, "Hey, sorry for this sucky meet up."

"Where did this thing come from? Didn't we leave this back in the game or something?" Dilan asked as Aster said, "Maybe but someone from the game may have brought some with them when they came here."

"We're in someone territory then?" where is the player that own this thing, if we take them out, that stop the attack right?"

"If it a raiding event maybe, but no, this thing is a guard dog, if the person that owns them are here or not, it won't matter they will attack everything, unless we bring it to the surface, when we strike it when its show itself for that moment it attacks," Aster said as Dilan asked, "How we do that?"

"We had Kaguya shot an arrow at it sense she fast with her bow, but sense she was taken," Aster said with Dilan finishing, "We're on our own."

"We can still beat it, it's just going to be a more pain in the ass, if we use our best element spells to hit it then, it will come to up," Aster said as Dilan asked, "Alright… but when is it going to come up?"

"It's a waiting game from here on out, unless one of us be the bait," Aster said as Dilan hated that, waiting not bad, but being bait, that mean one of them will have to run around attracting its attention while the other person tries to hit it before it attack, which is a pain in the but as how fast they are at time.

"Let's hurry, no telling what sand worm will do here sense this world isn't the Geonet," Dilan said as he worry something might happen to the two while in the worm as they have no idea how they will get out themselves.

(Inside the worm)

Tomoe and Shizuka came to and found themselves in what they assumed was the monsters stomach. It was large enough for them to roam about but not enough to put much of a fight. "Did that thing eat us?!" Shizuka asked as she glared about.

"Appears so." Tomoe asked as she looked around for the exit.

"Well how do we get out if we're still alive and we haven't been digested yet?" Shizuka asked as she glared about not wanting to be digested anytime soon.

Soon Tomoe hissed in pain as she felt something wet land on her and burn her before going wide eyed at this. She saw her clothing were burned by the monster's acid stomach. Shizuka hissed in pain as well as she also went wide eyed at this. "We need to get out of here quickly!" Tomoe called out as Shizuka nodded but before they could move Shizuka tripped and looked shock.

"Huh?" Shizuka asked as she then saw her leg was caught by the monster. "Lady Tomoe run!" Shizuka cried out but Tomoe saw this.

"Shizuka!" Tomoe cried out but was met with deft ears as not long before Tomoe could react she was caught by the monster's stomach as well.

The two maidens cried out as they felt the tentacle like intestines grope and rub against them as they serrated a substance that burned through their clothing. Of course the burning was a slow moving thing thus they were forced to endure a prolonged torture that in Dilan's eyes was straight out of an H-Anime.

(Back with Aster and Dilan)

The two stood back to back with weapons drawn ready for the monster to appear again. They needed a bait to appear but seeing as they were in a desert one of them had to be the bait. "I'll be the bait." Aster said before he switched to his Sacred Thrasher weapon.

"Wait what?" Dilan asked as normally he was the bait.

"I have a heavy weapon if I run around and hit the ground enough the Worm will come back and then we trap it with a strong enough fire spell to make the ground more glass like to prevent it from escaping." Aster explained to which Dilan smiled to this.

"And then we cut it open get Tomoe and Shizuka out and keep the innards for later." Dilan said to which Aster nodded to this though minus lugging around this monsters innards. In his honest opinion the innards were useless to none magic casters as it's the armor and bones on this monster that is worth the effort to kill it.

"Let's move now!" Aster called out as he switched from the Knight Shield and Leoimperialis to his Sacred Thrasher which appeared on his back. Aster roared out and slammed his sword down on the ground creating a shockwave around him with his magic and strength. This got a reaction as the ground nearby blew up. "There's the bastard." Aster said before roaring out and slamming the sword down again causing another shockwave.

(The Sand Worm)

It sensed and heard the shockwaves and knew another pray has entered its guard's area and in turn began to hunt. Though its vision was nonexistent it saw the way its pray was all but taunting it and moved.

(Aster and Dilan)

Aster saw it approaching him by the way the ground moved up to which he got ready as he then raised his left arm revealing the Knights Ark in it. He then raised two fingers meaning they both need to do it to which Dilan agreed. Soon as the monster came closer Aster got his chant going fully prepared to fight it out against the Sand Worm. Dilan was the same as he then got ready to charge as well.

When the Sand Worm was upon them they acted as Aster had stabbed his dagger into his gauntlet and Dilan had his belt wrapped around his waist.

"VERTO!" They both called out as the monster was upon them.

When the Sand Worm was upon them it shot out only to be blocked by the White Knights Runic Shield. It didn't end there as Dilan then shot out with his Dragon Knight active and in turn Trident at the ready to which he stabbed the trident in the creature's body. HE then proceeded to drag it out with Aster helping as he got a good grip on it himself. They noted how despite its creations origins the Sand Worm looked very similar to a Greaver from White Knight Chronicles.

Both were grateful not to ever face a full grown Greaver beyond its antenna because if you meet one the size of your Knight its either a pupa or pygmy the full grown one is able to run through the Frass Chasm as its king... or queen because it's so large meeting it on the baths through the sides is like watching a large train pass by from the side. But despite this its gasses are extremely valuable for inventions and other odds and end. A pupa and Pygmy would not be as valuable for the gasses but a full grown one would make any who harvest it rich beyond their wildest dreams to the right people of course.

Aster and Dilan both held the worm, to their size, it was still heavy as they both but with them as they both called out, "3, 2, 1, Throw!"

As they throw the worm up in the air, knowing the girls would be alright inside, sense the monster is one gooey cushions.

(Inside)

AS the girls felt suddenly felt a weight on them before it became weightless, as they try to cover their expose area from the tentacle, even was seems to be floating as some fluids of the beast was hanging around as they saw it as they felt the gravity as they scream out to this as they didn't know what was going on.

(Outside)

Dilan leap up with Aster in their knight forms as Dilan spin his spear around before pointing it at the ground, as he calls out, "Inferno wave!"

Creating a huge wave of flames that cover the sands around as the fire vanish, the sand turn into a red hot glass around, as Aster pointed the tip of his sword down at the glowing red hot glass land as he called out his spell, "Ice over!"

A beam came shooting out from it as the beam hit the ground as steam hit the glass with a lair of ice covering it and cooling and keeping the glass from breaking in that area as the two knight land back down, they soon look up to see the worm coming back down fast before it crash into the icy glass as it cry out in pain as Dilan quickly dive down and grab hold of it before Aster coming in fast with his sword and aim perfectly at a spot of the sand worm he was aiming for as he slash at it, creating an open gap wound as the worm cry out some more as Dilan called out, "Do it fast! I can't hold on for long!"

Aster nodded as he reach into the worm to retrieve the two maidens inside as he felt something and heard some screaming, as he wrap his hand around the place where he felt something and rip his arm out, with blood and other liquid fluids coming out cover his arm a bit, as in his hand A near naked pair of girls as they both cover their body as best they can and look up at the being that saved them as they looked in Awe as Tomoe saw the 'White Warrior' with Shizuka said with a bit of a smile, "Wow and I thought Dilan dragon form was impressive."

Aster soon reel back his sword arm as he knew how to kill the thing as he said, "Here goes nothing!"

AS Aster stab his sword into the open wound as the sword travel down into the body as it pierce through some flesh before striking it in its most vulnerable spot, as technically there were two way to kill a warm, aim for its head but it was well armored, or aim for its heart inside, if players could reach that In the first place without dying first, nice work to them.

AS the worm struggle for a bit before its body soon went still while going silent, the beast is dead as Aster and Dilan soon return to their normal form.

(Little later)

Aster had a orb that was shooting out water, the pearl of Neptune, as with open up a small portal to different planes of existences world filled with infinite pure water, as he was washing his arm a bit, as over to the girls who got their wash already as water surrounds them and wearing towels as Tomoe said, "We thank you for the water you provided with that huge pearl of yours, and the cloth to cover ourselves."

"Yea, and that white warrior for of yours, I can guess why you are called the pale warrior," Shizuka said as Aster stop the water from flowing before the pearl vanish from his hands as he to her, "That totally not the full reason of why I am called that."

"Is it because you wear white armor as well in your normal currant state?" Tomoe asked as Aster laugh a bit as he said, "I wish, but if you want to see why, let I can show you."

Aster face the sand worm as he knew leaving out in this heat, its will decompose fast, unless he did something as he walk towards it as the girl watch with Dilan waited by as he said, "Here comes his true power."

Aster reach the worm as he held his arms out as he called out the Spell, "6th tear, weather Control…. Ice age."

The area around Aster was soon wrap in a cold fog as Tomoe and Shizuka saw what Aster was doing as the area around them was getting cold, even making their nipples pop out from under the fabric as the fog soon vanish after a minute, the girls eyes widen to what they saw as they sees the worm was cover in a layer of ice as Aster walk away as he said to them while waving his hands a bit as he said, "I dive into the element power of ice as my prefer magical skills and master it, as I learn it help slow enemies down, even lose their stamina fast too as they try to fight against the cold."

"Yea, I wish I could have went with that route, never much like fighting unless it could end peacefully with a friendlier way, but then again I not an ice type of guy anyways," Dilan said as he thought having more mastery in fire element was more cooler.

"Power over ice or over fire, whichever you master, but must still be yourself for it," Tomoe said to Dilan as she look over to her as he smile and said, "Really? Man never thought of it like that. Thank Tomoe."

She give a slight blush to that as Aster and Shizuka saw this as they give a smile as they had a thought, for Shizuka mostly get her hook up with a handsome hero, as she can't live her life a prune all the time, with Aster he saw them as a bit of a couple that could work out for them, if given the right step.

"Anyways," Aster said as he break the silent that form around them as he said, "The ice should keep it the sand worm fresh until the other come to retrieve and harvest it."

"Harvest it?" Tomoe asked as Dilan said, "Oh right, you don't know much as we do."

AS Tomoe thought he meant know much about the western lands as she listen carefully as Dilan explain, "These worm are very valuable and rare, as people could capture one when tis young and train it as a Guard as one territory, its body it's a gold mine of things, to its bones, hide, fluids, and few hidden treasure it hides inside tis body, if given to the right people, you would be set for life mostly."

"Really, and I would have thought it's just a disgusting worm creature, with tis inside like it was… eheee!" Shizuka said as she shiver at the end as Aster and Dilan had a dull look on their faces as Dilan thought to himself, 'I've seen enough hentai videos to know where the stomach adventure will lead to… I hate tentacles rapes stuff!'

"Let not talk about the stomach stuff anymore, its dead down, and we need to move, as we wasted enough time here, Kaguya and Leina are still being held somewhere, as I follow that staff thing toward the direction of that village there," Aster said as he pointed out the village as he said, "IF we can figure out some clues we may can find them and get them back."

"We'll find them, and beside Kaguya is a tough gal, she could be saving herself right now," Dilan said as Aster said, "I wish I could say the same thing right now."

Aster remember what that staff did to Kaguya as it put her to sleep by a simple trick it did with the gem in it as he turn and said, "Whatever I saw brought Kaguya down quickly before she could act… just afraid something must be happening to her right now, and it not going to be good at all."

(A ritual room)

As the Egyptian woman, Menace had Kaguya lay out on a table of sort as she had a frustrated look upon her face as many dark spirit surround her as she said, "Awaken now from your long slumber and be revived in new flesh."

AS a dark spirit went at Kaguya and enter into her mouth, soon later she cough out the dark spirit as it came out in a heavy force hitting the wall, making a splat sound as Menace step away from her and said, "Why isn't the enslavement spell working on her?"

"I don't know that gem Solaris and Kira gave me knocked her right out so I was hoping it would weaken her for you." The Setra said as he looked to Menace while floating next to her.

"Maybe we need a stronger spell?" Menace suggested as Setra agreed.

"Yeah I mean look at her she's a total cat girl bombshell it would be a dumb move to let her go." Setra called before they head armor clanking.

"Oh great your here." Menace said as from the hall Kira walked out glaring at Menace.

"To help you out with this enslavement ritual." Kira said before passing to her a new item. "This is an upper level of your spell. Right now she's at a skill level where mind controlling her is impossible with that spell of yours." Kira explained before gesturing to the item which was a scroll. "That is the formula for this spell but for a higher level you will need to up the ante of what you are using if you so desire to enslave this woman." Kira said as she looked to Menace who read over the scroll.

"Hmm this could work Setra begin preparations post haste." Menace said while she looked over the scroll in question as Kira looked to Kaguya and saw how she was dressed and saw it was the same outfit the other one was wearing.

"As you wish." Setra said before floating off to get the things they need for this spell.

"You may need that crystal again but that's just me." Kira said as she began to walk away. "I also suggest you try the ritual soon otherwise Melona may not be able to control herself before Leina." Kira said as he walked away but Menace saw he was vanishing on them again.

"Wait where are you going?" Menace asked looking over to Kira.

"Solaris has given me orders and thus I shall carry them out." Kira said while she walked away but then stopped. "Oh and heads up he will be here personally so I suggest you make sure Melona is made aware of this." Kira ordered before he walked away again. "One last thing... be wary of her she is a pactmaker after all." Kira said before vanishing as Menace nodded to this.

"Of course a powerful servant is one worth having." Menace said as she nodded.

"All set milady." Setra said to which Menace nodded in response.

"Now then I think Amara should have its own pactmaker so it may aid Yshrenia now let's begin!" Menace called out as she began her spell once more on a much stronger setting with magic items from Geonet to make sure it gets through the wall.

(With Elina)

"Leina…" Came the weeping sounds of Elina as she cried a bit. "I'll make that bastard pay I'll find him and tear that man limb from limb for destroying our happy life." Elina said as nearby was Claudette's sigil which was evidence she had either perished or vanished.

(Kira)

Kira had her mission as she began to disengage her armor and switch it over to one more appearing for this job as she stretched her neck a bit and let her hair flow freely. As she walked she made sure her armor was stored properly but very soon she may not need it. Claudette her fellow General was being equipped with the Yshrenian Armor set back at Valgander while her brother was aiding in reconstruction here.

She wondered why he saw fit to recruit these wenches but Menace's method of enslavement may prove useful for later. For now they simply had to wait and see for what came next as she held a familiar blue card in her hand.

(Scene Break with Aster's group)

The two arrived at the desert village which was labeled as 'New Oasis,' which Aster noted how much of an oasis this place was. It seems the focus here was farms and mining.

Dilan was able to note how much this place screamed Geonet and in turn White Knight Chronicles. They also noted the Wargs, Frogs and the like walking about. Mainly Frogs as they kept a constant vigil on things. "Come on." Aster said as they began to make their way to the nearest pub.

"Where might we be going?" Tomoe asked as she followed after them.

"The bar." Aster said as they kept their trek up.

"The Bar?" Shizuka asked as she followed regardless.

(Later at the Bar)

Aster opened the door while walking into the pub as this was a good enough place to start searching for information. Aster knew this village was from Geonet but he had to be cautious as this may belong to a foe wanting him and his guild dead. All eyes were on them as Shizuka and Tomoe were ready for anything to attack them.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST: Kara the Dancer

It seems though they arrived just in time as because as they were gathering at a table they heard music Aster and Dilan were familiar with as they saw a woman on the stage facing away from them. She then turned around and clapped her hands together almost like salsa or samba as it was clear she was the bar dancer. But when she had clapped her hands it was almost like one could hear the sound of a whip snapping while she began her dance for her audience in the bar.

As Aster watches her with interest as Dilan lean in and asked him, "What me to ask if she single."

Aster look went from curious to, 'really?' before smacking him in the face in the nose with his back hand raising up as Dilan recoil from that a bit as Aster said, "No, I was curious about something."

Soon enough as the group took a seat at an empty table as everyone sat across from their friends as Aster look to Dilan and did a private chat as he said, "We maybe in the middle of a trap right now, remember that scene in the first white knight chronicle game? In the desert and the bar scene?"

"Oh, right, the dancer try to kill the main guy and turn into a monster using the summoning card thing," Dilan said as then he look around and saw most of everyone were looking at them as Dilan soon asked, "What should we do, I meant what if the dancer try and attack you?"

"Seriously, this isn't a fanfiction you know, and what else can we do… spring the trap," Aster said in the private message as he stood up and said out loud, "I'll go around asking people about our friends, you stay here and… order water or something."

"You sure you don't need someone with you or help ask around as well?" Tomoe asked as Dilan said, "We're already a strange group of people that sticking out like a sore purple thumb."

"He is right, Its best that one of us is doing it, sense I the team leader, I'll ask," Aster said as he got up and walk around and soon ask people that were similar to the game to ask first and said if they ever say a blonde girl in a metal bikini armor, or a girl with cat ears around being carry off by a talking staff of some sort.

No one was talking or saying anything, as Aster see carefully, as he knew they are probably in the middle of enemy territory as eyes follows him out back to the table as Dilan asked, "So how did it go?"

"No one saying anything… as I suspect, we may be in a bad place right now," Aster said as Shizuka asked, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Aster said as suddenly the music gotten louder and the sound of feet tapping on the ground is heard as Aster and the others look and saw the dancer was coming over towards them as Aster gotten ready, as did Dilan as the dancer gotten closer and closer until she stopped and looked at the ground as she said to them... "You should have not come here."

Aster is… somewhat surprise by this as he thought she might do something, but not give him that strange warning of some sort as he thought she would attack him like in the game but then again, as he thought, 'She telling us that… hmm, let see how far I can do this.'

"I'm guessing we're in someone's territory then after all, your master perhaps?" Aster said as soon as he said that someone came at them fast with a curved dagger in hand as the person leap at the group and aim at Aster as he quickly summon his shield and slap the guy away with ease as everyone stood up with weapon raised with Tomoe and Shizuka standing up as well with their weapon ready as the dancer said, "Then you already know enough, get them."

Suddenly everyone in the bar started to attack them as Aster stand up and brought out his sword as he said, "At least it a party!"

Dilan got his staff out and slashing and watching people around him, with Tomoe backing him with her sacred sword, and Shizuka is doing what she does, be a badass ninja as she vanish from site and throw out some kunais at the people around.

(Outside)

As the sound of fighting is heard outside with people around hearing it and walk away slowly before a N.P.C went flying out a window as they scream, following as Aster leap out that same window with Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka coming out as well in that order.

A group of men came out with the Dancer girl walking out with them as well as the group got quickly surrounded as Aster said, "So then before we start again, I like to know, who's the owner of this village and were they the ones who took our friends?"

"Hmm and why should we tell you?" The Dancer asked as her men surrounded the group to which Aster glared at them all with Dilan while Tomoe and Shizuka got ready.

"Because this will only end in one way." Aster replied as he gripped Leoimperilous in his hand.

"What do you want with us we haven't done anything to you or your friends?" Tomoe demanded to which the girl scoffed as Aster glared as well.

"It's simple if your too dumb to figure it out... we want you dead." She said to which Aster saw where this was going.

"Get ready but be careful she may have an ace up her sleeve." Aster said to which the group had weapons at the ready to fight. Aster also noted the way this girl acted. Unlike the others she didn't act like a regular NPC. Now mind you the NPC's and real people each act a certain way from Kaguya's studies. Examples being combat mode as they must be attacked first to enter combat mode.

What she perhaps the actual player here... or was she a Gainos local. The goons attacked to which the group responded with force as they began hacking and slashing against their foes. Shizuka was fast while Dilan had ranged. But it was Aster and Tomoe who lead the charge with Aster and his shield providing defense and Tomoe using her Sacred Sword to deal devastating attack on her foes.

These goons had numbers but they lacked power to which Aster and Dilan made quick work of them with Tomoe and Shizuka's aid. Once it was done the last one fell down defeated to which Aster glared at the ring leader. The Dancer girl smirked at them as if she was already expecting this no doubt in Tomoe and Shizuka's mind the goons were to soften them up a bit.

But as Dilan, Tomoe, and Aster glared at her they then felt a pulse go off as Tomoe went wide eyed. "Dilan, Aster." Tomoe began only for Aster to speak up.

"I know she has one more ace up her sleeve." Aster said gripping his weapon tightly.

"Yeah kind of hard to miss." Dilan confessed as they got ready for whatever she may pull out.

"Sorry love's but that was just the opening act you lot. Now let the real games begin." The woman said before pulling out a familiar blue card with runic symbols from her person to which Aster and Dilan went wide eyed.

She then held it to her forehead to which the duo tried to stop her. "Adveni." She invoked before they could stop her causing the card to glow and activate before it burst out in power.

Aster and Dilan shielded themselves from it as they saw what was happening now. She then looked to be in pain before roaring out and in turn they had to shield themselves from a blinding light. They then looked and in turn saw a demonic monster rose up towering over them. The creature then roared out as the woman's voice was mixed with it as the two had become one.

"What the, is that another one of those Knights?" Shizuka asked to which Dilan spoke up.

"No that's a Gigas." Dilan said as Shizuka heard this.

"Hey I remember Sophia calling the monster from before a bootleg Gigas." Shizuka said remembering the time Sophia and Dilan mentioned it.

"And this is why. A Gigas is a creature from the magical plains. The Pactmaker who summons it surrenders their body so the beast's power can enter their flesh." Dilan explained as he got ready for a fight. "In turn beast and human fuse into one." He finished his explanation to which Shizuka and Tomoe understood.

"So this is an actual Gigas." Tomoe said realizing they need to fight size with size.

"I'll take care of this." Aster said as he looked to his friend and allies. "You three cover and support me." Aster ordered as he got ready to summon his Knight.

"I've got your back man, "Dilan said as he charged in first with Tomoe ready her sword as she said, "Let us defeat this beast then."

"Right behind you," Shizuka said as she gotten her ninjato out and follow behind Tomoe and Dilan as they began to attack the beast, as it was smarter than the normal NPC kind of creature in the game as it try stomping on them quickly as they dodge it with Dilan taking a slash at it leg with a fire spell, but it seem to hardly did a thing.

Tomoe leap up at the beast as she slash down at its chest, as a bit of blood is shown, not it didn't do much as it just swiped at her and knock her down as she groin as Shizuka said, "Lady Tomoe!"

"Such a weak strike," As the woman voice came from the Gigas, as Shizuka came in and throw her chain sickle at the beast and slash at it to distract it as it did the trick but it was focus on her as she saw it raise its weapon as it slam down towards her, as she quickly sprinted out of the way as the weapon smashes into the ground destroying anything that could have been below it.

Dilan help Tomoe up as she was cover in dirt and gotten sand on her as he asked, "Are you okay?" as Tomoe blush to this with Dilan being so concern with her as she stood up and said, "Yes I am, but this beast, it's nothing like with Koma ninjas."

"Well it to show you how much different it is between the bootleg and the real thing, it's harder to fight it like this, it best to hit it hard and fast before it counters, keeping it attention on us to give Aster enough time, he shouldn't be too long now," Dilan said as he looked over to him as the beast quickly turn his attention on him before a Light shine from Aster body.

(Aster)

Aster had the dagger and gauntlet out as he began the change, "O Wizel White Warrior, wielder of the ancient Sword. Grant me you're Power!" Aster stabs the dagger in the Gauntlet as he raises it in the air as he called out, "VERTO!"

*Insert white Knight Chronicles OSTL Pale hero

It invoked, as the gauntlet shield opens up and released the crest inside to light up as a magical circle appeared around Aster as it spun around at his feet, as he was calm before raising his hand up as the White Knight Rise up from behind, raise tis arms to its chest before spreading them out ready for combat as it mimics Aster movement before he vanish in the light as it enter in the armor, as it show Aster is ready for battle.

The Gigas roar out as it charged at the white knight as it raise its weapon to strike at him with Aster quickly raising his shield and block it with ease before pushing it off and counter fast against it as the attack hit, causing some good damage to it to make it back off.

The attack was servile, but the wound heal up slowly, showing it took damage and started to heal up but its take energy to this this a the Gigas looked a bit tired out from that, as Aster went with the basic against this thing as he wonder if it mostly like it was in the game too as he strike it at its legs, making it fall down to one leg.

As the Gigas did went down Aster slash across its face to make it fall back and roar in pain, as the beast held its hand to it face as it swing out its weapon like a person would do if they were hurt, with the trio still on the ground as they move around it and strike at it to keep the damage rolling as the woman voice came forth from it as she said, "AHHH! Cruces All!"

Aster saw the team work, no doubt if Tomoe and Shizuka join the guild, they will be great allies no doubt.

As the Trio keep up the hit on the Gigas, it seem, it wasn't going to take it laying down as it swipe its leg at them to make them leap back, as it swing its weapon all around In a 180 to make sure they backed off from it, as Aster said it once and he would say it again, it's nothing like the game as he could guess the woman is a real person and there are other pactmaker in Gainos as well who maybe natural born kinds or maybe anyone could use it, it a matter of will power.

As the Gigas stood up as Aster quickly went at it as he swing his sword at it, with its raising its weapon to block his but push off as he slam his shield against the Gigas as it impact make it get stun for a moment before Aster slash twist, one to the attack, and another from the return.

As Dilan leap up as he called out, "Fire Fang!" as the slash it across it's as a part of it caught fire by it with Tomoe and Shizuka came up and attack it at its legs doing quick, heavy and fast attack against it as it cause it to cry out, with Aster saw the open as he took it as he said, "This fight end here!"

As he stab at the Gigas the attack hit and make the Gigas glow as it cry out once more, as in a flash of light, the Gigas was gone, and the dancer took its place as she was on her knee to the ground as the group saw something leaving her mouth, before she said as she fell down into the sands, "I'm… free."

As everyone approaches, even a light that shine with Aster coming forth as he had a look on his face as he turn to Dilan and asked, "Did you see something come flying out of her mouth?"

He nodded as he said to him, "I did… and it seem it not something from Geonet at all."

"And what she said was?" Aster wonder as he didn't clearly hear her as Tomoe said, "She said… she free."

Aster look towards the Dancer as he walk up to her and quickly check for a pulse as he put two fingers at her neck, and thankfully there was a pulse, and she was lightly breathing, none but the less, she is alive still as Aster picked her up and said, "Let's find a place to lay low for a bit, get off the streets."

(Later)

They group gotten out of the area in front of the bar quickly, and found a place that seem a bit like a ruin building with some old bed in it as seem a strange design but then again, they were in a desert in the middle of nowhere and the person who own the village may have put up a ruin or two for decoration for the village itself.

As Aster gotten her to the bed, and as everyone work together and gotten the opening in the walls cover by some stuff around and hid to know they weren't being hunted down with Dilan looking out and saw some people going by with weapon in hands. Aster watched there would be assassin as she rested as Aster had noted how she acted in no way like an NPC. Dilan also noted this thus it would be reason to believe she was in no way an NPC which means she was a Gainos local. And by the way she dressed it held credence to it considering how most warriors dressed around here. But she showed no outer attributes of a fighter save for her flexibility as a dancer. But the tone she uses also suggested a foreign origin but this could also be faked. He attempted casting Intuitive Scan but the results shows she was at best a mid-level warrior which was basically anyone who just finished starting out.

Aster also needed to consider she may be casting False Data Life and Mask of Deception to hide who and what she truly is. "Master." Wizel was heard as he floated next to his pactmaker invisible to all but Aster. "Be weary of this maiden. Less ye find thyself pierced by a snakes fangs." Wizel said as Aster understood Wizel's sentiments.

The girl began to wake up and in turn saw the group standing around her as she saw them. "Hey there." Shizuka greeted as she then saw them and went wide eyed.

"You people!" She called out shooting up but then hissed holding her head in pain.

"Easy there you had a grave ordeal." Dilan said as he kept her grounded.

"Tell me. What happened?" She asked while holding her head in pain.

"The Gigas had almost completely taken over." Aster said as the girl looked confused on the word.

"Gigas?" She asked sounding quiet confused as to what that was.

"You made a pact with a Gigas." Aster began before Dilan spoke up.

"The problem with Gigas' even ones properly summoned is that they east into your soul, bit by bit." Dilan continued as he explained it as best he could. "Eventually, it would have consumed you completely. Good thing we cut the pact before that could happen." Dilan said noting that it would take one with a strong will to overpower a Gigas like that.

"Yes, I remember feeling trapped in more ways the one." The girl said as she looked lost and confused.

"You're safe now. As for the beast you made a pact with, we dispatched it." Aster said while looking to the confused dancer. "I promise you, it will trouble you no more." Aster said to which the girl calmed down a bit in relief.

"Thank you." She said but then Aster continued.

"But in besting the Gigas we also expunged something else from your person a corrupted soul of sorts. Can you explain what it was?" Aster asked to which the girl nodded in response.

"The best place to start is the beginning." The girl began as she looked away. "A few months ago my sister and I were traveling these sands hoping to find a new beginning... after our home was destroyed by a giant clad in ebony black armor." The girl began her explanation while they paid attention. "We had nowhere else to go and while in the desert we were running out of food and water... until we came across this village... and what protected it." She continued her tale of this. "Ironically enough the same giant appeared and sent the monster away apparently he was its master." She continued as Aster heard this as well.

"The Black Knight." Aster said to which the woman nodded.

"After he called off what I now know to be his armor her apologized profoundly for his actions even begging for our forgiveness. He explained that despite his actions he was simply following orders from a man who has his loyalty through force." The woman explained to which Aster heard this.

"Wait so the Black Knight is actually a good guy here?" Dilan asked still remembering how Aster and Kira duked it out at the Vance Estate.

"I am not sure but he transported my sister and me here and gave us a home and a job to start a new. For the next few months we lived peacefully... till he returned." She told to which they had a foreboding feeling of this tale. "He told us his master was coming with a Princess of a nation being rebuild and needed our aid in reconstruction. But the Princess... she took us for herself while our savior was powerless to do anything." The girl told her sob story as Aster heard it clearly. "I begged her to let my sister go but she would not do so... until the man who held my saviors chain came to us with an offer. He gave me that card and told me to use it against you lot only then will he set my sister free." The girl explained as it sounded like she would gladly sacrifice herself for her sister's freedom before looking to the window.

"A servant of the Black Knight normally protects the peace here when he is not around but like his lord he was powerless in the end." She explained as she began to tear up. "She still has my sister hostage and now since I failed who know what will be done to her." She said to which Aster knew what was next.

"That's horrible." Tomoe said as she saw this girl was forced to do this and now thanks to them her sister may very well be dead.

"So if I am correct did the staff we were looking for go to that princess and her ruined kingdom?" Aster asked to which the girl nodded.

"Yes it's not too far from here. I can take you there the Sand Worms who protect this village wont attack me or the rest of us if I am with you." She said to which it seemed they had a way now.

"Wait there's more of them?" Shizuka asked shocked to hear this.

"Yes they breed in this area and are more than likely trained as soon as possible for many jobs around here." The woman said as she looked away. "At least that was what the Black Knight said." She said to which Aster was skeptical but for now he will roll with it.

"If you are to come with us so we can save your sister and our taken friends we should best know your name." Aster said to which the woman nodded in response.

"My name is Kari and I won't hold you back I have practice in sword play during my travels before arriving here and continued to do so to protect my sister." Kari said as she looked to the group.

"Very well then get ready." Aster said to which Kari agreed for now.

(Back with Menace)

Menace was now working on Leina with a person standing off to the side in the shadow as Menace did the finishing touches on Leina as the dark spirit around enter her at her womanhood area, her chest, and then through her mouth without a problem as Menace saw the spell took effect as she said, "There, that should do it, at least it wasn't as difficult this time… but why hasn't she awaken yet."

"Maybe we should have use that first one for her as well," Setra said as Menace said, "It wasn't needed for her anyways Setra, and beside we only had enough items for one try anyways, and it would take too long to do it again if we did."

"I guess that true, but then again you don't come across like babe like her as well, like miss Kitty cat over there, meow," Setra said as over at the shadow to revile as Kaguya, as she stood hardly showing any emotions on her face while in her new outfit she wearing but her hand twitches a bit to that commit.

Turning back to Leina as he said, "When I first saw her at the river bank, her face was full of life and her body just forget about it, oh my tail got so hard!"

"Just how much of him is tail anyways?" a familiar voice came up as Menace turn and saw Melona walking up as she said, "Melona, Kira said you would be showing up."

"And hello to you to Menace," Melona said as she walk up as Setra floated next to his master and asked, "What the hell do you want from us again Melona?"

"Save it pervert," Melona said as the slime girl wonder what Menace was doing as she walk up to the ritual table and saw Leina's face and freak out a bit as she put her hands on the table and said, "It's her, it's the winy bitch that blew me apart last time, and she was with that man Aster, who keep freezing me, the little wrench, I think I'll get a little pay back for that."

Melona reach out with her hair hands as she reach out as suddenly her hand was shock by a dark energy as Melona reel back before she suddenly found an arrow pointed at her face by Kaguya as Menace said, "Steady your hand slave!"

Kaguya try to fight it as her hands shake but lower the bow as Melona felt a little worry there for a moment as Menace said, "Be careful, it best not to touch her as we're in the middle of an enslavement ritual, and the other one as well, as she is stronger and this one, as I had to use a different kind of enslavement spell for her."

"WE wouldn't want you to die," Setra said as he laugh a bit as Melona said to Menace, "Menace, I don't have to remind you that the only reason your able to do this is because the swamp witch resurrected you, we have a mission to complete."

"The only resurrection I care about is bringing back of Amara, for me, that is my mission," Menace said as she cares for her ruin kingdom, with the only one that understand her feeling is Solaris as he agree to help bring it back to life as Melona look she didn't care as she said, "Oh please, who cares about the whatever kingdom, it perish once right? Let it go."

Melona soon shifted into a form that Menace hated as Melona said in her new form, "Isn't this the woman that betrayed you?"

Menace didn't stand for it as she shot out an old wrap as she infuse her magic into it as it because straight and sharp as a blade and pointed at Melona's neck as the slime woman sweated a bit to this as Menace said to her, "If you take that form in front of me again, your life would have been forfeit."

Menace soon lower it as well as she said, "But fortunate for you, Master Solaris has plan, as well he will be here soon, so I suggest you get going or be on your best behavior, or else I'll take your life."

Melona laugh as she turn into her slime form and said, "Yea sure, no problem, I'll go now, see ya."

After that as menace look piss but soon would be happy again as Setra came up to her as he said, "Milady, it looks like the time has come."

Menace turn and smile towards Leina as the spell taken effect on her as she said, "Finally, her birth is at hand."

"Greeting my new servant, it's time to awaken," Menace said as Leina soon open her eyes as she seem to be in a trance like state.

(Claudette)

Claudette stood in front of a mirror as she saw her new get out, as it was similar to her old outfit, but a bit more darker and a bit more armored in some places, and before her a new weapon for her as it seem Solaris had it specially made for her as she held it.

She felt the power within it as it was strong, and it seem alive as a bit of lightning travel up and down the blade for a moment, as it was a long steel blade with the guard looking like a demon with the blade sticking out of its mouth and a pair of wings below it as she remember what the sword was called as it was presented to her, as she said, "Alastor."

(Flashback)

Claudette open her eyes as she felt revived, after the battle with Aster, her muscle was sore and ached, as she looked around and saw she was in a bed in a master looking bedroom as Solaris voice came forth as he said, "Your awake, good, and it seem the healing spell I put on you had done its work too."

Claudette stood up in her bed as she saw Solaris before her, and felt a breeze blowing around her as she soon saw herself naked, with her breast bare to see as she pull up the sheet to hid her naked body as Solaris said, "No need to be shy here, and beside I'm not really here anyways, just an image of myself left to speak through."

The image of Solaris faded out and in for a moment to show it wasn't really him there as Claudette look to him and said, "So it wasn't a dream then."

"That you lost and join with me?" Solaris asked as Claudette didn't answer to that as Solaris asked her another question, "Do you regret it then?"

The thundercloud General shake her head no as she said, "No... Not at all, but what am I going to do now?"

"You shall rest for now, as when you're feeling better, you can put on your new armor I had set up for you in the chest in front of the bed, and your new sword shall be delivered to you shortly."

A knock came at the door as Solaris said, "That must be it now."

As Ciela came in with a sword in her arms as she said, "Thundercloud Claudette, I see you are awake, by order of Lord Solaris, I present to you, your new sword."

As the fallen angel came in and place the sword before Claudette as she reaches for the sword and went she grab it, she felt a shock that ran up her arm as she give a yell as Solaris said, "Sorry about that, it tend to do that, the sword you hold in your hands, the Thunder sword of Hades, the spirit of lightning that resides in that sword, as I give you Alastor, the lightning demon sword, your new Sword and partner."

Claudette took a breath after that shock as she look to the blade itself as the lightning on it traveled all around the blade before calming down as it soon recognize her as its new master as Claudette look up at Solaris said, "Sorry if I've haven't given you a nice welcoming, but a ceremony well be wet up for you when I return, as I have business elsewhere, but I should be back in time for it, so get some rest, and stay off your feet, or whatever you want to do to help relax yourself until later, welcome to the New Yshrenian Empire."

Solaris fade out as the image of him vanish as Claudette look at her new sword, as she knows now, this was the start of her new life.

(End flashback)

Claudette keep looking at her sword like before as she took a breath as she said, "I am the master of my new life." Alastor spark to life saying, 'And master it you shall'.

Claudette in turn knew both sword and wielder were in total agreement. No one shall toy with her life ever again... and when she was done the Vance name will be nothing but a memory.

(Back at Amara)

"No my devoted servants I order you both in the name of Menace Princess of Amara. Tend to me." Menace ordered as we now find her on a table as Kaguya and Leina were forced to massage the woman while the revived princess was enjoying it while her city was being rebuilt by Solaris' workers and resources. "Mmm go just a little bit lower please." Menace said as both mind controlled girls nodded.

"Yes mistress." They both said to which they did as told as it appeared they got a good spot for her.

"Oh yeah that's the spot." Menace said to which Setra floated in.

"Yes I'm sure it is milady but aren't you forgetting about something important?" Setra asked as he floated torts the relaxed Menace.

Menace then moaned a bit as she looked ready to bite her finger in pleasure. "My first oil massage in a thousand years is pretty compelling." Menace said unaware she did in fact forget something and that involved the very same guy she warned Melona about.

"Well Lady's got a point whelp I tried." Setra said before they heard a staff hit the ground causing the torches to flare up surprising the two.

"What are you doing?" Solaris was heard as he walked in to which Menace went wide eyed in response.

"Oh um Lord Solaris just taking a small break with an oil massage. Care to join me?" Menace offered only for Solaris to glare at her.

"You two strep away from Menace." Solaris ordered while Kaguya and Leina followed the ordered but Kaguya was wide eyed ever so slightly seeing Solaris walk in as if she had not expected him of all people.

"Hey no fair." Menace began but Solaris slammed his staff again causing Menace to shut up.

"I had come here to observe the progress and receive a report on all the resources used here. So far you are behind schedule and further more I see the resources I had given you is being wasted." Solaris said showing he was displeased greatly.

"Well I um." Menace began trying to develop excuses but she had none to give.

"Business before pleasure Menace clearly you had grown drunk on the luxuries you were blessed with before Amara fell. Seems you haven't hung over yet." Solaris scolded her to which he glared at her. "Answer me this how does one properly distribute income from taxes to where they need to go?" Solaris asked while glaring at Menace who gulped a bit.

"I... I don't know." Menace said to which Solaris sighed and then opened a portal.

From it a Male Wraith walked through shouldering a scythe while dressed a butler and with him a Troll. "What need boss?" The Troll asked as he towered over all of them with his legs crouched a bit to better support his weight.

"I have a job for you, Valgus I need you to coordinate with the foremen here to help get construction caught up you have the muscle and the Trolls use it with their brains." Solaris ordered as Valgus nodded.

"Got it boss." Valgus said before taking his leave.

"And what of me milord?" The Butler asked as this was simply his human disguise to roam about unimpeded.

"I need you to start educating Menace here on how to properly run a kingdom." Solaris said showing he was granting Menace mercy who looked shocked mind you.

"You, Malice will hold power to control her decisions of certain state matters make sure she does not waist it on Oil Massages and the like." Solaris ordered to Malice nodded in response.

"As you command milord." Malice said to which Solaris chuckled.

"Oh and be sure Airi becomes worthy as your successor never know when you may fall." Solaris said to which Malice chuckled a bit as he was training Airi to be his successor after all.

"Of course." Malice said before Setra took note of something.

"What is it cat stick?" Solaris asked to which Setra opened the waterfall viewing magic of the situation.

"It appears we have approaching visitors." Setra said as they saw on the screen, Aster, Dilan, Kari, Tomoe, and Shizuka coming their way to which Solaris smirked a bit recognizing three out of the five travelers in an instant.

"It appears we have approaching visitors." Setra said as they saw on the screen, Aster, Dilan, Kari, Tomoe, and Shizuka coming their way to which Solaris smirked a bit recognizing three out of the five travelers in an instant, as Solaris said, "It seem Menace study will have to do done later, for now help out what you can with construction Malice."

"Of course my lord, I'll just see to it with Valgus," Malice said as he and the troll left the room, with Menace came up next to Solaris, as she looked at them and said, "What strange clothing they wear."

Setra looked at the waterfall as well as he said, "Hm, from the look of it." Setra started off as he looked at Tomoe as he said, "This one is the sweet and tidy type. She can't fool me, I know there's a body just waiting to be free from under all that red cloth." Sounded perverted at the end of that before he switched over h to Shizuka.

"On the other hand, this one show off her alabaster skin, oh-hohoho, but I like to alabaster HER! YEAH she playful," Setra said even sounded more perverted as he talk about her then switch to Kari.

"And this one, she almost looks familiar, but I can't place it, but then again it maybe her body, I bet she can dance her way around a stick, he-he yea!" Setra said as he soon look to Aster as he said, "And this… oh no not him again," Setra said as he did like the look of this as Menace look to her living staff thing as she said, "what do you mean, who is he?"

"That the guy that grab my tail when I took this one here," Setra lean over to Leina as she sees Aster as she had a look of hope in her eyes as she whisper, "Aster."

Setra lean back over to his mistress and said, "He was a stubborn when he didn't let go of my tail this one could be very trouble if he still want the servant back."

Menace shrugs and said, "Well if I have too, I will make him a slave and he can be with my servant all the time. He doesn't look bad ether; I think he would be the perfect slave for me and only me."

"No you won't," Solaris said as Menace said as Solaris said, "You will be no match for him or for his friend next to him, as they are on a different league than you, to be fair to say, he really more at my level."

Menace eyes widen to this as she said, "Wh-wh-what is a person like that doing here then?"

"I may be of them your cat stick took," Solaris said as he look to the two girls as he knew Leina from report from Kira this woman been traveling with Aster for some any known reason to his guess she tagging along with Aster and trying to get stronger like any adventurer would do, and Kaguya, he knew her well enough, one of the three leaders of the Guild, 'Soldiers of HOLY." As he provided the enhance enslavement spell for her, but for him it was more of curiosity to see if it works… and how far they could possibly push it.

Setra started to panic as he said, "I didn't think he would follow me, we can take him on, right, I mean that gem you gave me worked on the kitty cat girl."

"That because she was weaken first, and by the fall from a collapsing cliff side into a deep canon and into a rapid river, you stupid cat stick… but no matter, send in your new servant girls to attack them, you can have the blonde one attack the two maidens the stick first mention, but leave the rest to Kaguya, I will join her to help deal with them," Solaris said as he wanted to see this, and have his reunion with his rival, and see if he is as strong as he was in the world of, Geonet.

Leina fist tighten up without ether the staff, the princess, Solaris noticing this as deep down Leina wishes strike both the rulers break the staff if they even dare even hurt Aster.

With Kaguya in a similar state, as she keep trying to take back control, as she knew the Moon maiden is doing all she can to help her out but there so much she can only do with helping Kaguya breaking free as she spoken in her mind, 'Get out of here.'

"Of course, Lord Solaris," Menace said as she soon give the command, and the two were off.

(With the group)

Upon reaching a temple ruins, the sand storm suddenly stop, to Aster awareness, storm don't stop just like that, it slow down first before it stop as he should know, the game developers put that kind of thing into Geonet, and he also has control of the weather as well, if only to a degree.

"Something not right," Aster said as he caught the two attention as Tomoe said, "What's the matter?"

Dilan notice about the storm as well as he looked ahead and said, "The storm just suddenly stop without a showing of slowing down first, like it let up all of the sudden for some reason."

Shizuka looked around and ready herself, "You think someone is waiting for us?"

Aster look up and saw the ruin building as he saw the four cat statue with all of them had a similar face to that staff that took Leina and Kaguya as he said, "If I had to guess, they are."

"Are we going to be in danger?" Kari asked as Aster looked around and saw something familiar, as he saw and recognizes the Yshrenian banner which is the same crest on the Knight Arks and his Runic Shield as he thought, 'No really use Banner like that in Geonet, other than one guy who love the follow in the bad guys footsteps and such, but does that mean he here as well?'

Aster soon look to the other Banner next to Yshrenian, as he the Amara banner he did not recognize, but with two banners side by side like that meant they were allies, to Aster guess that is as he thought, 'This maybe harder than it could be.'

"Be on guard, I think we may be going to face an old enemy of ours," Aster said as Dilan look to him and said, "Does that mean the guild wars is still going?"

"Guild wars?" Tomoe asked as Aster said, "We'll tell you about it later, for now be ready for anything."

Suddenly black thunder clouds started to form over the temple area as Tomoe saw the clouds and said, "Those are no storm clouds, and I sense a wicked present."

"This is, a high tier spell, weapons out, the enemy is coming!" Aster said as all 5 of them went on guard as the dark clouds surrounding them as Tomoe said, "Stay close together."

"We need to get inside fast." Dilan said a wind began to pick up. That was when they heard a yell as Leon and Tomoe looked and saw Shizuka being pushed away by the black sand.

"Shizuka!" Tomoe called as Shizuka was being pushed away with Kari suddenly get pulled in as well all the sudden as she cry out, "Someone help me!"

"Hold on we'll save you guys!" Dilan said as he went out to help only to get push back by the strong wind that was keep them in place as Aster try to use his high tear weather control spell and put them in the eye of the storm as Aster took a breath and said, "Damn it, that took too long."

"And two of our group of already gone," Dilan said as Tomoe said, "Does that mean they are…?

Tomoe did want to finish that as Aster said, "No, they are still alive, their life force is reading pretty strong."

Aster case a team status spell to keep track of everyone, not the same as the guild ring to help with locating a member in a small area as it help track their life aura as suddenly he was messaged as he said, "Answer."

"Lord Aster," Mordred said as he call him while Aster said, "Mordred, now isn't the time right now as we're under attack where we are at."

"I'm sorry to say, but I am calling you for an update on Lady Kaguya and the newest member Miss Leina Vance ring are respond in the area you are at now," Mordred said as aster eyes widen to this.

(Meanwhile in the distance)

Nanael and Marianne were flying by as Nanael was slightly annoyed and worried as she was thinking back to the last fight.

"Oh, it's not fair, I was supposed to host that match of the Queen's blade Tournament!" Nanael said Marianne added in, "Well to be fair you were staging it, which is Punishment of being throw into hades, as you're lucky I was there to take over with Aster challenge the thundercloud General

"Of course," Nanael said as she relies that that and had a look of worry about that, as she rub at her head and said, "And now Aster, Leina, and that other girl are missing."

"Don't worry Nanael, I know they are strong enough to survive that fall, it's just a matter of them popping back up," Marianne said as suddenly they notice something ahead of them.

"Hello." Marianne said noticing this event ahead.

(Back with the group)

"Guys heads up." Dilan called out before the group looked and saw Leina and Kaguya standing there glaring down upon them.

"Oh no." Aster said as Tomoe noted something off about them as did the Knight Arks.

"Their aura it's the same as the storm." Tomoe said as this blew Aster's plan of attack out of the water.

"Neal before the might of Yshrenia and Amara." Kaguya ordered getting her bow ready before Leina spoke up.

"Or else you will all die." Leina added to which Aster realized what this was to which he needed to break the spell somehow.

(Back with Nanael and Marianne)

"Hey that's Leina, Aster, and that other girl. And their still alive!" Nanael cheered but Marianne then stopped her.

"Hold your horses Nanael don't even try it this isn't a Queen's Blade match!" Marianne called out only to be ignored.

"I won't fall for it Marianne!" Nanael called as she then flew away while Marianne tried to stop her. Marianne managed to grab onto something but Nanael got away leaving something behind.

Marianne looked at the item and smiled seeing it was in fact Nanael's panties to which Marianne smiled. "Well, have fun going commando Nanael." Marianne said pocketing the panties to give back to Nanael later with some modification to it.

(Battle)

Kaguya had already begun her attack going after Aster and Dilan who dodged and avoided the attack as best they could but they had to consider Kaguya's skills with the bow. Aster had his shield raised blocking her arrows while Dilan backed Aster up.

"Hunters Might Exceed, Eagles Vision Exceed; Greater Blessing of Artemis." Kaguya began with buffs as the two heard this. "Piercing Shot." Kaguya invoked firing the shot to which the two reacted.

"Move!" Aster ordered as the two dodged in turn avoiding the attack as best they could but Kaguya's attack created a crater at where it hit and in turn sending shrapnel and debris flying everywhere.

The two warriors were hiding in some cover as they were unable to get close to Kaguya due to her archery and magical skills. "Damn I forgot how strong Kaguya is when she cuts loose like this." Dilan whispered trying to say quiet so she wouldn't find them instantly.

"Plus she knows all of our tricks... but if any part of the Kaguya we know is in there we either need to draw it out..." Aster began to which Dilan knew the other option.

"Or kill her and resurrect her using the Gold in the vault." Dilan said knowing how troublesome this will become real soon. "Wait don't we have spell caster guardians in the guild?" Dilan asked to which Aster almost forgot about them.

"Yes but we need to act fast." Aster said to which the two had to dodge Kaguya again as she slammed her bow down on their cover destroying it.

"Dilan contact Yuna and Yuto and have them get over here now! I'll keep Kaguya busy!" Aster called out to which Dilan agreed.

"Got it!" Dilan called out as he also had to rescue Kari and Shizuka wherever it is they had ended up.

Unaware to them Solaris was observing and knew these two instantly. Being aware of this he knew he had to be ready for a fight but he needed them gathered together including Kira so for the time being he will observe and wait till Kira finishes her part of the plan.

(Meanwhile back with Tomoe)

Inside the temple as the sound of sword fighting is heard, with Tomoe went against Leina, with Aster and Dilan fighting against Kaguya while running for their lives

With Tomoe went at Leina first to her thought, as Aster would not be the one to fight her and could accidentally kill her with his power if he is force to use it, including Dilan as she know how powerful he is, even to use the Holy Dragon Fang spear.

"Bow before the might of Amara if you wish to live," Leina said as Tomoe block an incoming attack, but with the power surrounding Leina as it seem she gain a bit of a boost of strength, Tomoe is force throw a wall into another hallway.

Aster and Dilan both dodge a shot from Kaguya, as Aster hid away from Kaguya for a moment as she ran toward where they use to stand as Kaguya turn towards Dilan direction without any order of sort to go after him first or anything, as Aster took a breath, as suddenly he saw Leina about to go and attack Tomoe again as he soon ran up in front of her and said, "Leina, calm your blade and fight whatever is controlling you. I know this isn't you."

Leina didn't look at and as she said in a pleading tone, "I cannot, I can't."

Leina in a way as she is fighting the spell but it too strong for her to overcome as it seem she can only directing it, that why she not looking at him as she doesn't want to hurt him, as Aster can see, if he can get close, he could try a dispel upon Leina to rid of her the enslavement spell that was place on her.

Before Aster could go at her and help, Leina charged at Tomoe, as the priestess got out of the way just in time and ran down the hall and hid to maybe find a way to break the spell from Leina, but before he could go after her, he hears Dilan voice screaming out as he said, "Heads up!"

Aster saw Dilan running his way with Kaguya on his tail as he yell as he ran the other way with Dilan catching up with him as Aster said to him ,"Why the heck did you lead her over here!"

"You think I plan this? I was trying to find a way to hide from her, but then I remember she had life aura sense!" Dilan said as Aster groin to this as he forgot Kaguya had that as he said, "We need a plan, so here is what we're going to do, we'll split up, and whoever Kaguya isn't chasing, come up a plan to capture her and hold her."

"Great plan other than a 50/50 chance of who she would chase, and I may not like the results!" Dilan said as Aster said to him, "The only way to help Kaguya is to hold her long enough to get the spell broken, as from I could tell between her and Leina, they use a more stronger spell on her which mean we need to hold her down somehow or get her to break the spell herself."

"Find, when do, we split then?!" Dilan asked as he not going to like this as Aster said, "WE break off… now!"

The dup slip apart down two different hallways across each other as Kaguya follow Dilan again as now it was up to Aster to come up with a plan.

(With Tomoe)

A moment ago when Leina did attack Tomoe, the warrior maiden ran away from her and hide until she thought the area is clear before she ran into a familiar blue hair angel that three friend knew of as Nanael asked who she is, "My name is Tomoe. I am a warrior priestess."

"You're in the queen's blade tournament, aren't you?" Nanael asked as Tomoe as she reply to the angel, "I am, but this is hardly the time or place."

Nanael didn't seem to listen to that last part as she walk up in the middle of the hallway and said, "This is great, prepared yourself and let get started.

He looked around and then he sees Tomoe, and Nanael? As he wonder why is, she here, but his question is answer as Nanael raise her hand and said, "Leina the wondering warrior vs Tomoe warrior priestess. Let's begin the-

*Yank!

"Ah Hey!" Nanael said as before she could finish the ritual for the Queen's blade match, she was yank away from another familiar angel, as being the Guardian angel of Aster, Marianne as she float there before Nanael as she said, "Nanael, I told you before, this isn't time for a queen's blade match."

"This is supposed to be mine time, not your, I'm supposed to host the matches, not you," Nanael said as Marianne wave her hand a bit as she said, "Calm your feather Nanael, I know you want to do this, but do you think the head angel would approve of this match, as what almost happen when you try to set up a match, which is against the rules, what would you think the angel would do you host this match with Leina like you almost try last time?"

Nanael thought for a moment of what the head angel would do as a dark feeling came over her as she said, "I would be thrown into hades and become a fallen."

Marianne nodded and said, "That right, as well we cannot host matches if the other competitor isn't in their right mind of even accepting a match as well, as you must remember, both side must agree to the match or else it doesn't count as a Queen's blade match, or else you'd be flying around with people looking at you like your crazy or not wearing underwear, and speaking of underwear."

Marianne said as behind her back was Nanael underwear as she had a jar of some holy milk, an old batch which became sticky which is good enough to trick Nanael thinking it's a man Semen as she pour it all over the panties before presenting them before Nanael as she said, "you flew away and left your underwear behind."

"Wait what!?" Nanael said as she look to herself and realized there was a draft below her dress, Marianne handed Nanael under over as she held it at the side as she said, "It's not proper for an angel to go without her underwear, unless she showing it to her lover."

Tomoe was confuse by all this as she didn't understand what is going on and wonder if the blue hair angel had any shame of not wearing any underwear before, as Nanael quickly took them as she said, "Give them to me, I can't believe this is happening, I can present myself like this, I would be a laughing stock with the other angels."

Nanael put on her underwear without realizing what Marianne did as when Nanael pull her underwear all the way up, suddenly there was a splatter of some sort against Nanael crotch as she 'eep!' and said, "What in the lord names?"

Nanael rub at her crotch area as she felt where it was wet as Nanael rub off some of the holy milk Marianne set up in it as she rub her finger and pull them apart as a milky string show up between them as Nanael said, "what is this!?"

"Oh my Nanael, I didn't think you would carry men's semen within your underwear, I didn't think you would be such a dirty little angel girl," Marianne said with a smile as Nanael eyes widen as she look to Marianne as the mischief angel was laughing while the blue hair angel said as she yell, "You! You dirtied my underwear! This are my favorite pair, and now they are ruin them!"

"Don't worry, Aster had a good time with them before, I'm sure it's fine," Marianne said as she laugh a bit harder as Nanael growl as she went after Aster to give her piece of her mind as Tomoe said, "What a strange winged creature you two are."

"We're angel, and don't worry it wasn't really men semen, it was some old holy milk I had on hand I just pour it in her underwear for a good laugh," Marianne said as Tomoe asked, "And does Aster know about this as you told her he was the one made a mess of them?"

"Nope," Marianne said as she figure this was a good way to jump start Nanael and Aster relationship while getting a good laugh out of this.

(Aster)

Aster was running down man pathways and hallways to find Dilan, and Kaguya while keeping his shield ready for any kind of attack as he try to think of a plan to help hold Kaguya until they could figure out a way to break the spell on her. As aster came to a wide open room area as he said, "No sign of them, good at least I can come up with a plan."

Aster soon did an inventory check of his item, as he went through ha check list of things he tries to come up with as he has strong rope, a gas potions to assure blind someone site as he can't believe he still have this, and couple of spell scrolls that could dispel negative effect of spells or magical weapons that effect players, as he could use one for Leina, but didn't know what it could do for Kaguya, let alone how to make her hold still long enough to cast it as it's a 30 second spell casting.

He have some ice spell to freeze people in their steps to maybe freeze Kaguya as well but that only last so long, the rope is good too, but it similar to the ice spell and he can cast the same spell over and over again, he had to wait for a cool down still, which sucks as he would need it, as he can only think of one idea that may work, if barely.

Suddenly he hears a scream as Aster look and saw Nanael coming at him with an angry look on her face as she said, "You! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Wait, aren't you the angel that try to stage a Queen's blade match?" Aster said as he pointed at her as Nanael yells out saying, "Yes, but that not the issue here right now, as the problem is this!"

Nanael show her panties as she lifted up her dress to Aster as he was weirded out by this, even more so as his eyes widen to the site he saw Nanael take them off and held them close to his face as she said, "Look at what you did!"

"Whoa, hey it's not my fault that you… wet yourself, I think tis a more personal problem if you ask anyone else," Aster said as Nanael said, "I didn't wet myself! You play with my panties, now look at me, I'm stain in your mess you made!"

Nanael show the wet spot at her crotch as Aster is more weirded out and blushing red as he said, "Whoa, hey! I did not mess with anyone panties, and beside the last prank I did with panties, I paid for it big time, and who even said I did it anyways?"

Nanael was about to say "Marianne", but soon relies what is slowly happening as she look at her panties again as she smell them and her eyes widen to this as her face turn red to this as she just realize what she just did as just turn away as she started to cry as she said, "Damn it Marianne! I just made a fool of myself again…(*Sniff) I'm just a laughing stock, no one up in heaven will like me at all and will just laugh instead … I just want to be looked not as a failure anymore."

Aster is surprise by this as he felt kind of bad for the angel and can sympathize, as it only ease being that one kid being laugh at by other kids because what his mother does… and it was all for him to have a future too, as he put a hand over Nanael's head and pat it as she is surprise by this as he said, "I'm sorry for what happen… but don't let it get you down as well."

"Hu?" Nanael said as she look up at Aster as he said to her, "Not everyone had a good start in life as we all get dealt a bad hand in life at times, just be proud of who you are and be proud of the thing you can do as you do, but if you can't… friends will be there when you need them the most if you need someone to lean on."

Aster brought Nanael close as he hug her as Nanael is surprise by this as she calm her crying as she hug him back a bit as Nanael sniff and let out a few tear as Aster said, "Let it out… and breath."

Nanael did so as she soon calm down as Aster let off as he said, "Better?"

Nanael nodded as she looked at Aster, as she never meet anyone like him, being a supreme being, as few could ever exist every few centuries, but also how kind of a person he was too to an angel like her, as she had a bit of a blush appearing on her face.

Suddenly there was a sound of clapping as Aster turn towards it and with his sword ready as he soon became shock to who was clapping as he saw an old friend as he said, "Solaris?"

Solaris stop clapping as he said, "Good to see you again Aster, or do you prefer Alex?"

Aster sighed to this as he really hated telling people his real name in GeoNet, it's not that he ashamed of it, he rather keep playing the hero he created his character to be as he said to him, "It's just Aster… the name of Alex died when I came here, Sora."

"Of course, I guess it make sense, as my old name, Sora did die and been reborn as Solaris when arrive within this new world, I will honor that," Solaris said as Aster said as he lower his sword, "So then, you came here the same as me and the others?"

"Surprisingly yes… but at least I didn't come alone like you, as I sure you have meet the other knight" Solaris said as Aster said, "Yea, I meet him, piece of work he is."

Solaris smile as he heard what Aster said, as it seem he didn't know Kira is a girl yet, which isn't surprising as Kira did add in voice filters with all of her gear so people don't judge her as a girl, as he decided to play along as he said, "I do apologies for his rudeness, it's just a been a huge change for him as well for I as well but I adjusted well enough, and you have as well, making a name for your guild across the lands."

"Hey, we love the rep, so now here some questions, as what are you doing here and why?" Aster said as Solaris smile and said, "As few reason, as this ruin land here in this harsh desert one held a great civilization, the kingdom of Amara, as resurrected princess wanted to bring back her kingdom, so I offer my services to her, and here to help her become a better ruler once Amara lives again, but there been some set back so I am here to correct them."

"So what happened with Kaguya and Leina, being Mind-controlled?" Aster said as Solaris said, "Well not my idea, but the princess wanted some servants again, so I let her be, and handed her a spell to test out on Kaguya to see if it works or not, surprisingly it works pretty well."

Aster pointed his sword at Solaris and said, "Release them then, or else I will bring this place down over your head."

"I would, if I were the one that is controlling them, but I'm not, I may command them, but I am not the one holding power over them, even if you were to "kill me"," He air quote on 'Kill me' as he lower his hands and went on saying, "They won't be freed at all, as the only way you could release them is by destroy the one who is doing it, or dispel the spell that was place on them, but that won't be easy."

"Then why are you here talking to me right now, last I check, we are rivals enemies," Aster said as Solaris said as he nodded and said, "True, but is it too much to say a few words to an old friend?"

"Friends, you two are friends?" Nanael said as Aster held up his hand to tell her to be quite right now as he said, "Point taken, but why are you doing this anyways, supporting people that are enslaving people?"

"Well you could say, I'm living the life being who I wanted to be, why I created this… form for, it's not personal… it's just business," Solaris said as he hears something as he put a finger to his ear as he said, "Yes?"

Nanael is confuse of what's going on as Solaris took his finger off his ear and said, "And speaking of business, it seem I'm needed elsewhere, so I'll leave everything else to Menace, the one who hold control of your friends, if you beat her or free them, that is up to you, as for now I bid you adieu."

Solaris said as he walked away as he soon teleported away as Aster put away his sword as Nanael asked, "What was that all about?"

"His way of saying hi I guess. Anyways I need to get going, my friends need my help right now and Dilan never been great dealing with girls attacking him," Aster said as he could guess what is happening with him right now.

(Dilan)

The Dragon knight was running around screaming out as Kaguya was firing arrows at him as he yell out, "Alright I'm sorry I alter one of your NPC's looks, I was only testing out the make-up kit!"

Kaguya didn't response to this as only she fire an arrow at him exploded behind him as he ran away from as fast as he could, as he also been dodging some traps that were set around the temple he was in, and they are very deadly to say, luckily his armor taken most of the hits by them.

Soon enough Dilan wasn't looking as he his focus on Dodging Kaguya's attacks as he didn't see a stone tile moving and opening up to a hole ahead as when he look behind him for a moment as he said, "I begging you Kaguya, please stop shooting –mmmmeeeAAAAAAAAAA-

Dilan fell through the hell in the ground as Kaguya stop as she notice Dilan has vanish and his life aura vanish from site, as it only works if the person she looking for is on the same level as her and Dilan just went a level below her vanishing from her life aura sense, as she look around for her new target as she spotted two, as she aim herself at the closet one unknown who it was.

(Down through the hole)

-aaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHH!"

*Thud!

Dilan landed on a hard sandstone ground as he lay up with some bones cracking a bit as he said, "Ow."

As he stood up and look around as he sees he is in a new area he not familiar with as he said, "Where am I?"

Looking up from where he fell from as he saw the hole is out of his reach as he said, "I guess I fell down through ha trap door. No way am I going back up there."

Dilan soon look around as he saw one passage way as he said, "I hope this would lead to an exit, or else I'm screw… or I can go into my knight form and break out… but then again I may just destroy this whole place by accident… I'll walk around a bit until I find a way out I guess."

As Dilan soon walk down the dark hallways as he summon forth his flame to light his way unknown of who he will be running into.

"Jeez what did I get myself into?" Dilan asked as he walked forth looking around. "Hello!" He called out while walking down the path hopefully to find the bastard or bitch controlling Leina and Kaguya. "Geez where is Yuto and Yuna when you need them?" Dilan asked while he walked about. "Well too late to call them now I suppose." Dilan said while he kept up his path.

While Dilan walked he didn't pay attention where he was going thus his foot pressed something and when it did Dilan jumped out of the way just in time as a large boulder came at him to which Leon hid in a narrow path to avoid it. Once it was gone Dilan looked outside as he saw the Boulder was gone. "Ok I missed Kaguya." Dilan confessed as he will never bash her ever again if he survives this.

Dilan saw that they were all in a temple, fill with many death traps as he can guess thus making them all rats in a maze. Only they are running from a predator while getting to the cheese at the end of it. Came down to the next room as he saw a wide open area, as before he go in further, he looked around and saw the faces on the wall, with many holes in them, then look at the ground with the many stone bricks. Some big and some little, as this type of scene seem almost kind of familiar to him. "Really Indiana Jones much?" Dilan asked with a smirk as he then pressed his spear down on a random tile causing the trap to activate for it.

The stone did drop down and something from one of the stone faces shot out something, as it hit against Dilan's shield and bounce off. Dilan let off and step back and then he knew this room is booby trap as well and with darts no less. The entire room from left to right, there are many faces as he could guess many pressure steps. "Called it." Dilan said as he knew what to do here. Dilan then pressed his spear on another plate causing it to make another dart shoot out but this time Dilan made sure to time the delay.

Once the delay was done he smirked knowing to undue a trap you needed to find its control mechanism and in turn it would allow your allies to go through said trap with ease. That would require a thieving skill to do and even more so it would require the tools to do so. Neither of which Dilan was in possession of making him wish Risty was here to help them out. "Ok here we go." Dilan said knowing he only had one option left and that was to dash it.

"Greater stride of air, Greater Evasion, Extent of Power, Greater Observation, shield of triumph, greater dash of winds; Greater Ailment resistance." Dilan invoked each buff after the other and in turn he was ready. He then took off and run across the room as he, step on a few pressure plates, the darts shot out and ran like hell.

He reach the other side as he ran throw the door, as it shut behind him, he took a small breath as he made it and then he look up ahead and said, "Come on."

In front of him as he sees is a huge pit area as Dilan look down and saw nothing but rock walls and spikes at the bottom, but what make more impossible are the swinging Pendulum so he won't able to grapple across this room ether.

(Menace)

As the princess watch Dilan for a moment as she said, "He quite clever on that last room, set a few traps off and learn from it, and he is quite fast as well, but let's see if he smart and brave for this next task." So far Menace was keeping tabs on all her visitors save for Shizuka as she was greatly intrigued by them all.

(Back with Dilan)

Dilan took a moment to look around before, he spot an image on the wall.

Walk up to it and saw something even more familiar as on the wall were carved drawings of sort, outlines of people trying to get across by fail and fallen to their death, but there one person, stand on the air it seem as he walk across with ease. "Heh and who says watching Indiana Jones religiously was a terrible life choice." Dilan said with a smirk enjoying the fact he was right about something.

Dilan looked around for something to throw across the room as he sees just piles of sand everywhere, he just shrug and grab some, and throw it out over the pit.

As the sand falls down and fell into the pit... and on to a camouflage bridge, like an invisible walkway appeared before him as he said, "Score one for the people back home."

Dilan grab more hands full and put some of the sand into some empty bags he had on hand, fill enough to use as he walk across and throw out more and more handfuls of sand out as he stop and came to the swinging Pendulum and get each of their time as they swing the best he can as he counted, "1, 2, 3, back one and repeat, then 4 5, 6, 7, stop for a moment before going in reverse."

AS Dilan gotten the timing as he repeat it in his head as he did a foot movement while holding out his hand in a strange way like he was dancing as he hum a song as he tap his foot before he went out as he started to say, "1, 2, 3, and back. Once again 1, 2, 3 and back."

Dilan seem he was dancing across the bridge as he avoided the swinging Pendulum as he hum and spoken while doing so as he soon came to the end of it as give a bow like a male would do for his dance partners as he said, "Those dance classes do come in handing a lot."

In real life Dilan took some dancing lessons as not many people would say they would be useful, but the dragon knight uses them to help avoid timed swinging deadly weapons, and traps at time as he soon move on to the next stage as he knew there nothing to stop him at least he hopes so.

Going through many other trap rooms ahead held pressure plate spiked trap, falling stones lastly a room if he wasn't careful, two stone slabs would come out from the walls and squish his head like a melon as Dilan had to use a lot of enhancing spell to make it pass them.

(Menace)

Watching Dilan struggle with each room but survive them without a scratch, Menace truly feel that he could make a great slave to serve her, but could not do anything due to Solaris order to her not to touch them, but watching them is another story as she said, "He's quite the man I like, but the other one."

She look over to aster as any trap that were set above, he just freeze the room and move on as she said, "He more forceful, and powerful to think he can take away my two new servants, right Setra… Setra?"

There was silent around Menace as she looked around and saw she is alone as she said, "Setra, where have you gone off too?"

(Dilan)

Getting pass all of those death traps Dilan took a breather and then he hear a perverted giggle with a familiar voice struggling.

"Hu?" Dilan said as he follow the sound as it seem to come from the wall on the side, as he put his ear against it, he hears a female grunt, as it didn't loud like Kaguya, as it would be more chaotic if she still under mind-controlled, and can be Tomoe grunting ether, don't ask he just knows.

It wasn't a male voice so it wasn't Aster, and that only leaves the one of two girls that vanishes from the group as Dilan said, "Is it Shizuka or that other girl?"

Dilan could decide who it was as any guess of it being Shizuka or that other girl, but ether way one of them is in trouble maybe, and if that staff thing is in there and as perverted as he heard from Aster it was, he didn't want to take a chance as he drew his Holy Dragon Spear and Called out, "Flame Lance!"

Dilan shots a fires blast at the wall, as it blow into the next room.

(On the other side)

With the wall got blasted in, Setra look to where it came from as he said, "What's going on now?"

The staffs have Shizuka wrap around its tail/stick part of its body and look to where the blast came from as well as coming out of the dust as Shizuka saw Dilan with his weapon in hand as she had a smile on her face and said, "Dilan!"

"Ah-oh," Setra said as the other warrior just came blasting in, he felt like he was in trouble as Dilan saw him with Shizuka in his grip.

"So you're the cat stick that took Leina and my friend Kaguya, I got something special for you," Dilan said as Setra let go of Shizuka as he said, "Oh no you won't!"

As on Setra head was the crystal he used on Kaguya, as he was planning on using it on Shizuka if she struggle too much, as the magical beam shot towards Dilan as Shizuka said, "No!"

The beam hit him dead up into his chest as Dilan stop in his track as he stood there for a moment as Setra said, "Ha, looks I did it, I don't know why Solaris guy was worry about, this crystal strong enough."

"No its not," Dilan said as Setra and Shizuka look surprise by this as the Dragon knight raise his head and said, "Because that crystal only work on people who health is bad, and I'm still good."

Dilan came over to Setra is at as the staff started to say, "Now wait a moment, can we talk about th- GAA!"

Dilan didn't give Setra a chance as he gave the talking staff a good whack to its head with the blunt part of his spear, as Setra went across the room and hit into a wall, making spider web cracks upon impacted with the crystal in its head suddenly cracks and fell apart.

"Ow..." Setra said breathed out as his entire being was in pain from that one whack which was made worse since Dilan had used his curse spear to do so as it left a small after effect on him.

"Thanks Dilan I didn't want to think what that thing would have done to me if you didn't show up." Shizuka said a Dilan smiled to her as he said, "Not a problem, but now I need answers, and you can stick are going to tell me, even if I have to beat it out of you, and I hate doing the violent option, but then again I went through so many death trap… I'm feeling a bit frustrated."

"Wait, please… no more, I'll tell you whatever you want," Setra said as he didn't want another hit like that as Dilan came up to the staff and grab it as he said, "Who controlling Leina and Kaguya, and how do we break the spell on them?

"My mistress is doing it, she controlling them, that hot blonde girl, her is a simple enslavement spell, but it would be difficult to break it, but that cat girl, her was a different enslavement, even if you get close to her, the spell is protected by others spell because how strong she was she resisted the first spell, I don't even know if you could break it in the first place."

"We'll see about that, as IF Aster not giving up, as if there is a will, there a way, and I know he would find a way, but now where is this mistress of your?" Dilan said as Setra started to sweat if a staff like him could sweat in the first place as he said, "I can't really say, but I can lead you to her."

"And how do I know you're not going to leave in to more traps?" Dilan asked as he looked at the staff carefully as he form a fire ball in his hands as Setra said, "I promise I won't do so, I swear on my tail."

"Shizuka keep a close eye on him if he tries anything, we'll turn him into fire wood." Dilan said as Shizuka nodded she seem serious, as maybe the trap did get to him just a bit.

"Alright now start leading the way." Shizuka said with the last part directed at Setra.

"Alright." He said as he start leading the way down some halls before they came walking by some wall with something on it as Dilan stopped when he noticed hieroglyphics on the wall that to Dilan's view matched many of the ones he had seen online and in his text books in his old world of his real life.

"What you looking at Dilan?" Shizuka asked as Setra saw this and looked.

"The last historical remnants of the Kingdom of Amara." Setra said as that surprised the two.

"The Kingdom of Amara?" Dilan asked as he looked to Shizuka.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked as she looked to Setra.

"Amara, a kingdom that once flourished in this land but then it perished, I'm just surprise there are any historical Amara drawings left to be found here," Setra said as he saw the old drawing.

"So tell me kitty, can you read them?" Shizuka asked out of Curiosity as the staff gotten in her face as he said in a rude tone, "Of course I can and just for the record, I'm not a kitty, I'm a living scepter you got that?"

"Come on purr for me." Shizuka countered by petting Setra's cheek erupting a cat like purr from him.

"Well according to this it's a story give or take about a 1,000 years old." Dilan cut them off as the two looked and saw him wearing glasses now that seemed to glow as he read on. "Apparently Menace was destined to inherit the throne and living one hell of a life of luxury." Dilan said reading the tales of Menace's origins. "By the looks of it Menace let that luxury go to her head fast and her most faithful attendant was appalled by what their nation was coming to. So with the nobles they back stabbed Menace and got her country invaded by an enemy nation." Dilan said to which Setra glared at him.

"That is not true!" He yelled to which Dilan scoffed a bit.

"Yeah sorry but people don't betray people for no reason beyond sociopaths who do it for kicks." Dilan said being realistic about this. "Menace didn't lead her people so they fell to disorder when corrupt nobles made back door deals for more power. Clearly Menace may have been destined to inherit the throne but she did not deserve it with how she lacked leadership qualities and knew little of responsibility." Dilan said while observing this.

"Well then prepare to eat your words Solaris made plans to aid my lady in reviving Amara by rebuilding its capital." Setra said to which Dilan sighed a bit.

"Solaris... if it's the same guy I know then in all likely hood he's doing one of two things, making Menace a puppet queen or controlling Amara through Yshrenia until Menace is properly educated on how to run and lead a country." Dilan said knowing a Solaris who lead the Flames of Yshrenia Guild. If anything those guys were the only ones who gave HOLY a run for its Gill.

(Meanwhile during all of this with Aster, Tomoe, Marianne and Nanael)

The group was running or in the angel's case flying down a hall while trying to escape Leina and Kaguya. The group had to avoid arrow shots from Kaguya knowing full well she's a master markswoman. "Jeez doesn't she know when to quit?!" Marianne cried out while mentally wandering why she thought it was a good idea to bring in super powerful warriors from another world here with the people who controls them as their game characters.

Of course they had to avoid the traps while Aster took point on this using his passive skills to better avoid them. They had regrouped earlier when Aster had lost sight of Dilan and knowing Kaguya had Life Essence detection she could track them down with ease. Soon the arrows stopped to which Aster stopped and held up his fist behind him using the military gesture to hold. Soon the group saw a boulder rolling their way torts them followed by others.

Aster then dug his feet into the stone and in turn roared out and used his shield arm to block the boulders rolling their way. "Greater Tiered Skill Earth Breaker!" Aster invoked as he reared his shield arm back again and used earth magic to shield bash the boulders into shards as they were destroyed in turn.

The four once more went down the hall to which Aster made sure they were told to keep behind him. Aster also made sure to mark where he knew a pressure plate trap would be waiting for them. Soon Tomoe yelped as she stepped on a plate Aster missed to which he noted it was shielded by magic. Aster then roared out slashed a spin attack destroying spikes that shot up. Marianne and Nanael were at the ceiling gulping a bit as they almost got turned into kabobs.

"Save me!" Nanael yelled out as Aster growled in annoyance. At least Shizuka and Marianne were competent but Nanael is the glorified noob of this little quest.

"Come on." Aster ordered as they began hacking and slashing their way through the room.

The group soon arrived in a big room to which Aster was on his guard glaring about. 'A huge room one of three things will occur here, one the room is booby trapped to lock us in and either burry or drown us. Two there is a mini boss here waiting to awaken and in turn once bested grant us a reward to complete this dungeon, or three a combo of the two with the trap being the timer of how long we have to best the mini boss and escape.' Aster mentally noted wishing the others were here right now.

"Marianne do you know the way out?" Nanael asked to which Marianne shrugged in response.

"Wait." Aster ordered as they all heard it, rushing water before they saw the pathways seal up around them. "Booby trap." Aster said realizing what this was for them.

"Water? It's a prison of water." Tomoe said realizing what was happening.

(With Menace)

"Well these folks seem to be hold their own. But I never realized I had such a powerful slave at my disposal." Menace said realizing how she struck gold with Kaguya as her slave.

"Oh you have no idea." A new voice said as a familiar figure walked in as Menace was wide eyed at this.

"Wait how did, your." Menace said as the shadowed figured smirked while in her hands she held the Black Knights Ark.

(Back with Aster and co)

Aster growled as the room was filling up fast to which he only had one option available to him. Despite his raw strength busting through walls is a daunting struggle even for the most experience players. If they desired to break through into the floor they needed a large help. Aster then summoned his White Knights Ark and got ready for what was next. "O Wizel, white Warrior, wielder of the ancient sword; Grant me your power." Aster chanted while holding the dagger to his chest.

"Step back ladies." Marianne said as Tomoe and Nanael did as told.

He then inserted the dagger into the slot to finish the chant. "VERTO!" Aster invoked causing the shield to split open and in turn summon the White Knight.

Soon the White Knight towered over them holding the Elder Hammer in his grasp. Not his most ideal weapon but it served its purpose. Aster then roared out through the White Knight and slammed the Elder Hammer onto the ground causing the room to shake and the ground to crack. "Hurry!" Nanael called out before the White Knight repeated the action and in turn caused the ground to shatter and open the path.

As the group fell Nanael remained behind as Marianne grabbed Tomoe to help her while Aster reverted midair.

(Later)

The trio landed at the bottom as Aster did the best landing he could to minimize the damage. But despite this he noted his HP took a tumble from that one. He then growled seeing a familiar foot and blade before looking up and showing Leina and Kaguya upon them. Aster smirked a bit as if accepting defeat as he stayed there. "Heh looks like I've been beaten." Aster said in defeat as he had a plan now.

Certain types of magic cannot affect a Knight and seeing as the Moon Maiden is a Magic based archer if Aster's theory holds truth if he can just get the Knight to be summoned the increased power should in theory allow Kaguya to break the spell on her own. In other words he just needed to guide the mastermind here to make Kaguya unleash the Moon Maiden. Seeing as they can't get Yuto and Yuna here fast enough they have to improvise and work with what they got. It's a risky move but one he was willing to take to save both Leina and Kaguya.

"Never in all of my days did I ever think I'd be bested by you Kaguya." Aster began as Tomoe heard what he said. "But... I haven't been bested by you have I?" Aster added looking to Kaguya. "This isn't the real you Kaguya we all know this but it seems my magic prowess isn't strong enough to match the one used on you seeing as its using your own magic as well." Aster said sounding like he was accepting defeat.

"He's right though, your names are Leina the Wandering Warrior and Kaguya the Silver Goddess, is that right?" Tomoe asked as she glared at the two mind controlled victims. "Have either of you no shame?" Tomoe scolded as she glared at the duo. "You've both lost control and your demons have taken possession of you." Tomoe said but Aster smirked to this.

"She's right despite the fact you forced me into a corner by making me hold back you've both lost the right to call yourselves Warriors and members of the Solider of HOLY." Aster said glaring at the two which he saw got a reaction from them both. Just the ticket he needed to attain victory. They were still in there fighting thus this would allow Aster to gain victory. In other words that facial reaction was all he needed to acquire victory as from then on in this battle... victory was his.

"Would you two stop lecturing them?" Menace was heard as Aster glared at her. "If you keep talking to them like that my servants won't know who they are." Menace said as Aster glared at her in response.

"So the mastermind appears... or should I say Solaris's pawn." Aster said as he won't deny Solaris and he had always had this love hate relationship going on. Always trying to one up the other in one way or form as in a way Aster could compare Solaris to Ainz Ooal Gown and Solaris would probably do similar with Aster.

"How dare you, I am Menace Princess of the legendary Kingdom of Amara." Menace said growling at Aster for his impudence.

"Princess... don't make me laugh all I'm looking at is a spoiled child at best and a would-be tyrant at worse." Aster said while Menace kept her cool for now. Aster was weakened if she can get him to her side that would make dealing with Dilan a cake walk. "So let me see if I have this right... this place... used to be your Kingdom until it fell to invaders and inner treachery." Aster began as he looked around. "You were brought back from the dead for a mission but your personal mission was to bring Amara back." Aster said looking to Menace as Tomoe stood up.

"Yes so please... join me and together we can rebuild the Kingdom of Amara. I will bestow upon you the privilege of restoring this Kingdom and defending it until your body's rot away and your bones shriveled to dust." Menace said to which Aster to everyone's surprise began to laugh.

He laughed out loud at Menace and her ambition and everything about Amara. He even held his gut and head as if trying to control his laughter. "A truly noble ambition." Aster began causing Menace to smile at this but then Aster calmed down. "But it is a tainted one so long as it's, your ambition." Aster said surprising Menace to no end. "You who has no true idea of what it means to be a leader, you who has no concept of what it truly means to struggle. You don't even have the right to call yourself a servant let alone a princess." Aster went on surprising and angering Menace.

"So thus I will decline your 'generous offer,' and I use the term loosely." Aster said glaring at Menace who looked ready to attack but then she calmed down a bit knowing she had an ace up her sleeve.

"Fine then, if you won't join me… then I will have to execute two slaves of mine, which I'm sure you know of one of them," Menace clap her hands a bit and from out of the shadows, two girls came forth as Aster saw who they were as he saw Kari, and he could probably guess her sister, and by the look in their eyes, they were similar to Leina and Kaguya, as somehow Menace was able to mind controlled Kari again but on a greater scale, and behind them, he saw a familiar set of black armor as he can say it was Kira.

"Surrender now Pale warrior and priestess. Bow before the might of Amara," Kari said as he held a dagger up to her own sister throat as Aster look to Menace as he said to her, "Black mailing now, I see then, you can even win a fair fight can you?"

"I am the rightful ruler of the Kingdom of Amara, and I will do as I must to gain more power, so I'll let you choose, you can ether come join me and I can let them go, or not, then they shall be killed," Menace said as she sounding she wasn't bluffing much as he look at her as he sees her smiling a bit, as he look over to the sisters, with their still face sale expression, there were something off to the look in their eyes to say.

"Do you not have any honor at all, making Kari kill her own sister if Aster refuses this is madness?!" Tomoe said as that making the gears in Aster mind turn, before it all clicked in. Aster kept his face straight as Menace said, "As I said I will do as I must, so both you and him surrender now or else they will meet their deaths."

Tomoe didn't know what to say or do as she lower her head in defeat, as Aster sighed and held up his hand as he said, "We surrender then… but we will only join you if you let them go right now a simple trade, or else we won't move from this spot… ever."

"Fine then," Menace said as she shrug to that as she turns to the sisters as she said, "You are release from my control, you may leave."

Soon enough Kari release the dagger off of her sister neck as they walk across the room towards the group as Tomoe said to Aster, "I wish there were another way."

"Oh no, he going to be taken away! Is there anything we can do?" Nanael said as Marianne said to her, "Yes… we wait."

Soon enough as he and Tomoe walk across as well towards menace as the sisters came forward with the two sides trading off.

As soon enough as the two side meet in the middle with Tomoe doing the same as she wonder what is Aster doing as, as he said, "It's truly a shame I can't save you."

Menace wonder what he meant by that as Kari and her sister look at him as they stop as well as suddenly he drew his sword and slash through the little sister and about to hit Kari as well but she leaps back to safety at Menace side.

Tomoe, and Nanael were taken by surprise by Aster sudden action as Tomoe was about to yell out but then the little sister turn into a clay statue as she soon fell apart onto the ground as Marianne smile as she knew that little girl had no soul in her to be call a living person, as Aster said, "If you were even real in the first place that is."

Menace is surprise by this as Kari saw this and said, "How did you know?"

"I didn't... at least at first, but there are some clues to say," aster said as he pointed out Kaguya and Leina as Aster said while holding up a finger, "The first mistake from what you told me, the princess there taken many people as slaves, but how come it's just them and no other warrior or people around to attack us, as I thought maybe you were trying to use them to lower our guard, but we may have done so with people who are innocent that could be under your control, but I keep looking around and I see there are no one else around, no guard, no people, no sound of people working inside of these ruins, as I can tell… there are no others."

Menace is surprise by this as Aster was able to figure that out right away as Aster held up two fingers as he said, "A 2nd mistake you made, you are a good actress to say but it seem you weren't really under control from the beginning, even before we arrive at the bar as if you were, you'll be almost mindless as them, as I bet that shadow that came out of your mouth was just a decoy, a way to make it seem you were under control by that thing."

Meaning to Leina and Kaguya, with Kaguya twitch to that as it seem Aster called her and Leina moron or something as Aster held up three fingers as he said "Your 3rd and final mistake, as you may have a good poker face… miss princess there does not, as it seem she very contempt of keeping anyone as a slave, even trying to gain new ones, so when she didn't bat an eye lash when she was about to lose two slaves, to make me realize, they weren't her slave in the first place."

Kari look over to menace with an anger expression as the ruin princess is surprise by this as she even turn her head in shame by this as Kari look back at Aster and said, "Nicely put then."

"Yea, but there still one thing that concern me… who are you really Kari, if that even your real name?" Aster said as Kari smile a bit as she said, "It was my real name… but now-

Suddenly armor appeared on Kari as Aster is surprise by this, but then again not as much as Kari, was now Kira as he- or is it now she said, "I go by Kira now."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Aster said as Tomoe is shock by this as it seem they were deceived from the beginning, and she felt bad for her too to help them with them being fakes from the start, with Kira looking at Aster as she spoken still with a male voice under her helmet, "I work hard on that, but now I would say this."

Kira came up behind Leina and put the same dagger to her throat as she said to him, "Surrender Aster, or else your precious wondering warrior will meet the end of her Chronicles."

"Taking a cowardly way then, and I thought you were better than this," Aster said as Kira said to him, "Maybe, but I rather end this fight than dragging it out, as beside you may only have so much life left in you, after all taking those trap and Kaguya attacks, you must be below half your life, maybe even more so."

"You just about right, yes my health isn't as great as it was… but it only because I hold back my strength… so let me give you a fair warning, if you kill her… I will bring down this entire ruin on your head and leave you bury alive," Aster said as he release his magical aura as it started to get very cold around them with Tomoe was pulled away by Marianne, and Kira seem hesitate to even do Leina in, and Menace didn't like this as she give an order, "Kaguya, kill him now!"

Kaguya took aim at Aster as her hand shake a bit as she fire a shot at Aster, Aster saw this and held up his shield and stop the arrow dead on as he saw an open he needs as he give a laugh as he said, "Really, that the best you got, just kill me? That isn't her best attack, not even her normal attack."

"Silent! She is as powerful as I command her to be!" Menace said as Aster smile to this as he said, "Command her? She not even fully under your control, I mean look at her."

Menace look towards Kaguya as she was struggling to draw her next arrow as it would take her just less than second to get her next one out as Aster went on saying, "She fighting your control, even now still, even I bet you cannot even make her summon forth her knight."

"I can do so!" Menace yelled as Kira look to her and said, "Calm down Menace, he trying to get to you."

"You can't even make her draw her moon maiden bow, let alone make her use it, face it "princess" you don't have control at all," Aster said as Menace gotten piss off by that as she scream out, "LET'S SEE WHO IS IN CONTROL! SERVANT BRING FORTH YOUR KNIGHT AND DESTROY HIM!"

"Wait don't!" Kira yelled as she let off of Leina and rush out to Kaguya, but Aster throw out his gas potions out at the two to assure it would blind them greatly as it hit the ground it acted like a small flash bang with a following smoke screen as both of them yell out, as no matter what level you are at, you cannot escape it.

Kaguya following Menace last command as she started her chant as the bow started to appear, "O Luthia, argent Goddess and Beacon in the ancient night."

"Grant me your power," Kaguya continued before throwing off her top hat as it Kaguya began as she held as she spin it the bow with her right and pulled with her left hand as she pull back on the handle causing a string of pink energy to appear for the bow meets at the handle. While she pulled pack the magical bow string, the handle created an arrow of magical energy as Kaguya aim up in the air as the image of the moon appeared before her.

The shield in the front flashes with the rune inside, as it opened up revealing the exit for the arrow before Kaguya said while she release the arrow, "VERTO!"

She fire the shot as it shot out towards the moon and then suddenly the arrow hits it and got stuck like the arrow hit glass as it pierced, as the moon turns blue as Kaguya eyes glow with it before the moon shattered and blinded by a light, as something is happening within Kaguya's mind.

(Mindscape)

Kaguya appears to be standing within a darkroom with many chains holding her in place and a tag seal that seem to be on her head, as suddenly the seal the seal itself glow before a strong wing came around as the tag itself began to blow off.

From above the moon shine down upon Kaguya as she raised her head as the sound of water dripping around her, as a drop of water came forth again, creating a ripple down below Kaguya, as the light of the moon moves before Kaguya as suddenly the moon maiden raised up from the waters before as she called out, "Kaguya Thou have the strength to wield my power, let it guild you and free yourself of thy prison... follow thou heart."

Kaguya mind wonder as she thought to herself, 'Follow my heart."

Image appear before her, the time when she first started Geonet and first meet her friends, of Dilan... and Aster.

All the times they went on an adventure, creating the guild, leveling up growing stronger together as her back was press up against Aster's as they face a horde of enemies around them as they looked at each other, knowing he has her back, and she had his too, as Aster said to her, 'If we get out of this, I will owe you.'

'Owe me what?' she did asked as Aster said to her, 'Something, whatever you want I guess."

Kaguya smile to this as she said, "Whatever I want... I'll hold onto that until I figure out something.'

"Whatever you say,' Aster said to her as soon enough they both charge out as they both give a battle cry with Aster slashing everting around him and Kaguya shooting arrows as everything in front of her.

Soon enough as the battle was over with Aster said to her, 'So what is it that you want?'

'What I want?' Kaguya asked herself as she look to Aster and said, 'I want... it to be a surprise.'

'I... don't get it,' Aster said as Kaguya smile as she said, "I'll tell you one day, when we meet for real.'

She never gotten that chance, as she waited for the game to shut down and meet him for real, but when she gotten sent to this new world, as she had meet him once in real life... without him realizing it, that boy who made his avatar have the same facial look as him minus a pair of glasses and wonder if it could be worth it to even talk to him even once outside the game, building up the courage to do so, as in game she can be brave as she wants as its just her character that the brave one as in real life she just a shy girl to talk to a boy, and okay talking to girls, even now when they all of them came to this new world her mind has change, but her feelings are still the same, as she wonder why she hasn't said anything before yet... as for her she wanted to tell him, she needed to as she cannot stay inside of her shell forever as a butterfly in its cocoon, she wants to be free.

AS the chains around her start to glow as Aster voice ran out in her head once again, 'What is it that you want?' she raise her head as she look forwards with a tear in her eyes as she said, "I want... him."

The chain shattered, as rays of light came forth from her being as now... she's taking back her life.

(Real life)

As Aster and Tomoe cover their eyes to the sudden burst of light they saw that came forth from Kaguya, as the smoke from Aster potion is wearing off as Kira and Menace look towards Kaguya as she just stood there motionless and not moving with the moon maiden bow and arrow Ark in her hands as menace points to her as she commands, "What are you waiting for, destroy the pale warrior, I command you!"

Kaguya hand twitch as she lifted her head up as she said, "No."

"W-what did you say?" Menace said as Kaguya turn to her slowly with a piss off look on her face as she look at the ruin princess and said, "I said no... If you want to hurt him."

Kaguya change bows quickly as she pointed an arrow at Kira and said, "You will have to get by me first."

Kira saw what she about to do as she ran towards Menace as Kaguya fire her arrow at her, as it missed with Kira tackle Menace to safety as the shot itself came and exploded on impact of a wall as Menace was surprise by this with Kira said, "Damn it, the plan is a failure."

"I'm not stopping! You servant, attack them!" Menace order Leina as she was still under her control as Aster acted quickly as when Leina came at Tomoe about to strike down at her, until he block her way.

Aster then pushed her off and punched her with his fist. Making it evident he was wearing the Guild Ring and saw Leina was also wearing it. "Is this the upper apex of your strength Leina?" Aster asked looking to the girl he had taken under his wing but had also grown fond of. "Is this what you've been reduced to a mere mind controlled slave?" Aster asked as he glared at Leina with a scolding look. "You escaped one set of chains only to bound by another tell me Leina is this your strength!" Aster yelled but before Leina could attack Aster caught her sword hand in his own and showed her the Guild Ring she wore.

"Leina listen." Aster said as Leina tried to break free of his grip. "Menace and Kira cannot see it but I do... it's not power that connects people together it's something more than that, it's the heart and through that connection a power is revealed one stronger than any Knight in existence." Aster said be he then removed his helmet and looked deeply to Leina as she looked to the ring and Aster.

Aster then saw Leina begin to struggle as she stepped back close to swinging wildly. "What happens next is up to you, Leina." Aster said while he too stepped back to give Leina space. "But I ask... no I order you as the Guild Leader retake your pride as a warrior LEINA!" Aster roared out to which Leina began to swing wildly as if to strike at an invisible enemy.

"What are you doing attack them!" Menace ordered to which Aster smirked to this.

"My name... is Leina!" She roared out before the spirits were forced out of her to which Menace glared at them.

"This will not be permitted!" Menace roared out before sending a sash out torts Shizuka and Aster. Aster cut through the one that came to him but Tomoe was caught in the other one to which Menace began to pull Tomoe in.

"Tomoe!" Aster called out as Kaguya saw this.

"I got it!" Kaguya called out as she took aim. "Hunter Scent!" She invoked and fired but before the arrow could hit Kira jumped in and slashed it away.

"I don't have time for this." Kira cursed as she then raised her sword skyward and stabbed it into the ground causing the bridge to rumble and fall apart.

"Shit." Aster cursed as he then ran to Leina and held her close just as the ground broke beneath them.

"Leina! Kaguya! Aster!" Tomoe cried out as the trio fell to which Kira fell as well.

Marianne and Nanael ended up giving chase as well but all it took was a well-placed stone shot and Nanael was flying off course and into another room while Marianne gave chase to the trio below. Nanael cried out but was soon lost while the three warriors fell to the shadows below.

Kira scoffed before looking at her armor and cursing her luck. "I may need to start using a new armor set instead of the Dragias Armor set." Kira said knowing that change was needed for her and she had just the armor set for that change. After all change was good and Kira needed to help spread the name of Yshrenia to all who would challenge or follow it. Kira then sighed figured better now than ever as she pulled up her equipment screen and went for it. Soon her armor changed to the Spectre Armor set an ebony black suit of armor with gold highlights. Luckily for her it fight right into this world's culture so to speak seeing as it appeared to cover less after her modifications to it. The Arch phantom boots were know heels similar to Leina's but perfectly made for combat, the leg armor called the Arch phantom Breeches was now a borderline thong/hot-pants.

The Actual Spectre torso armor didn't have much in modifications as the Breeches still held a relatively same shape as did the boots but the armor was allowed to show more cleavage then before yes defend enough to allow her proper defense. The armor set itself was ah heavy armor set luckily she was able to keep the heavy defenses of this but make it as so. In a way it was an armor skin which allowed her all the benefits but allowing her to be stylish with it to her hearts content.

(Back with Dilan and Shizuka)

"The Princess's chamber is up ahead." The staff said as he looked to the duo in question.

"Thank you little kitty you're the best." Tomoe praised to which Setra laughed a bit.

"You may be right about that." Setra gushed in his perverted way to which Dilan smacked him with his shield causing a yelp of pain from him.

"You deserved that you know it." Dilan said as they soon arrived at the end of the hallway.

They were soon met with a large room to which they saw Kari there or as Aster had learned Kira as with her was Menace and on the altar like table was Tomoe asleep and covered in bandages. Shizuka gasped as she saw this as did Dilan. "Lady Tomoe!" Shizuka cried out before she jumped in and sliced Tomoe free.

"I got her!" Dilan called out as he then flung his Holy Spear at the foes. Kira then jumped in and used a sword similar to the Sacred Thrasher and caught the spear and threw it back at Dilan. Dilan caught it as he was caught off guard by the attack just then.

"Well the charade had ended so here I am!" Kira said as she smirked at her foes not realizing how good it felt to breath outside her armor. "Hello Dilan glad to see you again though I'm surprised you haven't recognized me sooner." Kira said as she smirked to her foe. "I am General Kira the Ebony Black Conqueror." Kira introduced as she smirked at Dilan.

"Wait... aren't you that chick who had a crush on her own brother and wanted to do taboo incest stuff with him?" Dilan asked to which Kira blushed and gushed at this telling Dilan what she did. "Oh my god you did it with him?!" He cried out in shock as taboo incest was hot in an H-Manga or H-Anime but doing it in Real life was wrong on so many levels.

"Oh don't judge says the guy who likes loli's." Kira countered as Dilan was blushing now.

"HEY MY LOLI FETISH IS WITHIN REASON!" He yelled in fury before calming down. "The Loli in question has to be older then she looks and/or is a proven midget if she is in fact underage then I do not want anything to do with it!" Dilan argued as he would never even consider bedding a little girl that was just wrong but this bitch slept with her brother and had sex with him.

Dilan then dodged a fire attack as Kira yawned a bit while he landed next to Shizuka and Tomoe. Luckily they were focused on other things then the conversations about kink shaming. "Tomoe you ok?" Dilan asked Shizuka held Tomoe.

"Dilan, Shizuka you're both alive." Tomoe said to which Dilan smiled.

"Hey if I died I'd rather it be in the arms of a beautiful woman I trust so I can give her my Knights Ark." Dilan said smiling to Tomoe to which Shizuka shared the sentiments.

"Yeah we're both still here and we got a long road ahead of us that's filled with trouble." Shizuka began before Dilan cut in.

"But you can bet your sweet ass, we won't leave you behind." Dilan said to which Tomoe smiled in response.

"And neither shall I." Tomoe responded before Menace cut in on the conversation.

"I think we've had enough of that." Menace was heard as she glared at the trio. "I can't have all three of you fighting me." Menace said glaring at them while Setra made his return. "Now you all will pay." Menace said as Dilan knew what was coming... a boss battle. "Even those servants I created turned out to be traitors just like Annarista." Menace growled to which Dilan glared.

"Bull shit Kaguya would never join you and be your dub. If I know Kaguya she's a major dom when it comes to BDSM and she only becomes a Sub if it's for a quest or as she claims the one she chooses to lay with." Dilan countered as that was a... odd way to put it. "Besides Annarista had the right idea going rogue as she did with you as the leader of Amara." Dilan said to which Shizuka agreed on this.

"What did you say to me?" Menace asked as Kira got ready for a fight.

"We saw some picture of your history painted on the walls downstairs." Shizuka said to which Menace got angry a bit more.

"Seems to me the royalty got so comfortable with their, oh so lavish life style they missed the evident corruption going on in their domain." Dilan explained as he looked to Menace.

"Yeah All matter of political decay weakened the state. It wasn't much of a nation." Shizuka explained as it came to one fact.

"Long story short its days were numbered." Dilan said to which he then continued. "Sooner or later someone is going to sell out to an enemy and in this case it was Annarista and the other traitors all had their own reasoning." Dilan said using historical fact as ironically enough that was how he figured Rome, Greece, and even Egypt fell in their times.

"Your words are meaningless a ruler should be obeyed by her subjects no matter what happens." Menace said to which Dilan scoffed.

"That depends on the leader. I lead a guild with my two best friends to major success in our turn. When the world was ending our Guild stood at the top and went down at the top." Dilan explained as he glared at Menace as his hand moved to his chest. "The friends and guild mates I made there may be gone or may have made it here." Dilan said while Kira listened. "But regardless I carry them with me the same way Dilan and Aster do." Dilan said as he glared at Menace. "Shizuka follows Tomoe because she earned that trust and loyalty. My Guild mates followed me, Aster, and Kaguya because we also earned that loyalty. But you... Amara fell 1,000 years ago and the reason is simple you weren't fit to be a ruler you were just a spoiled girl who was fool of a princess." Dilan said catching Tomoe off guard as she then heard Shizuka laughed.

"Couldn't say it any better myself." Shizuka laughed but Dilan wasn't done.

"In other words." Menace began as she was fuming while a dark aura flowed around her. "The reason Amara fell was because of me the stupid little princess?" Menace fumed no doubt angered by Dilan's words. "That isn't true I could never be the sole reason for the downfall of my empire!" Menace roared to which Dilan scoffed.

"What does the truth hurt?" Dilan countered with a smirk on his face.

"You think my royal stupidity is to blame for the destruction of an entire empire." Menace said clearly angry at the words spoken.

"Well if the shoe fits." Dilan countered as he glared at Menace.

"Dilan stop." Tomoe begged but Dilan grinned to her.

"Don't worry I got this." Dilan said knowing how boss battles work in most cases.

"I'll never admit to that." Menace began as Setra tried to calm her down. "I'll never admit to that!" She roared clearly angry at what these two were insinuating. "Everybody should bow down right now!" Menace roared out releasing her power as Kira saw this and knew she had to intervene. "Bow down immediately before my power!" Menace roared out further no doubt angry at this.

"Come and make us bitch!" Dilan countered just as the entire temple began to shake.

"Now you've done it." Kira said as they then saw Menace draw forth a card not just any card a Gigas card.

"Oh shit." Dilan said realizing what Menace was busting out. The Gigas card was green which meant one thing... she was about to bust out the Queen. Dilan knew he was in for one hell of a fight as he had to act fast.

"Summon." Dilan invoked as he then pulled out three weapons. A sword and Shield as well as a spear all of which were winged based as these were Guild Shop restricted items. They had these weapons in the Guild Bank and Dilan had to summon them using his Guild Ring. "Here." Dilan said as he passed the spear to Shizuka and the sword and shield to Tomoe.

"W-what?" Tomoe asked taking the weapons in question.

"O Dinivas, deliv'rer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows; grant me your power." Kira invoked as she summoned the Black Knights ark which floated before her all the while the dungeon rumbled around them. She then grabbed the sheathed longsword and spun it in her hands till the handle was in her grip. "VERTO!" She invoked as she began to draw the blade forth after the wings spread out allowing the rune to flash to life.

The Sheathed sword vanished allowing the runic circle to appear around her as Kira stood tall before she hugged herself all the way to so her hand touched her shoulder blade. She then spread her arms out just as the Black Knight began to rise up behind her mimicking her movement. She then began to move her hands across her body in an almost sensual manner before allowing them to spread a bit. She then crossed her arms and took a fetal like position as she floated up ward and in turn merged with her Knight.

She then rose up transformation completed with the eyes flashing to life showing the Black Knight was active before she drew her rapier forth ready for battle.

"Milady stop!" Setra tried to reason with her but it fell to deaf ears as Menace went ahead and summoned the Gigas regardless of the outcome.

Menace then moved the card to her head to which Shizuka and Tomoe knew what was coming next. "Adveni!" Menace invoked as soon the Gigas was summoned. Menace's eyes flashed to life with a demonic power before she vanished in a pillar of energy. Soon the monstrous beast took her placed as it looked like a dragon, and a centaur were merged with a human female as she roared out.

"Use those weapon on the Black Knight and the Gigas they aren't as powerful as Talion on a Knight but against a Gigas it's a sure fire way to stand a fighting chance!" Dilan ordered as he looked to his party members.

"What king of Gigas is that?" Shizuka asked afraid of it.

"It's called Lamia Comitis in lore's of old it's seen as a legendary Gigas." Dilan explained causing the two to look to this in shock.

Dilan then wrapped his Ark around his waist while mumbling the chant as fast as he could. "VERTO!" Dilan invoked and soon the Dragon Knight appeared and spun his trident around ready for battle.

The black knight and the dragon knight soon clash against each other as spear and sword meet as they clash against each other.

Shizuka and Tomoe fought against the legendary Gigas with the weapon handed to them by Dilan as Shizuka put her to the best use as she can as she ran and slash across at the legs of the beast while dodging its attack as it stomps down.

Tomoe put up the shield to block any rock shrapnel coming her way as she charge in, using her sword training to use as she slash across the Gigas as she cry out as she attacks.

The Black knight and the Dragon knight clash again as they both called out, "Flame Slash/Fire thrust!"

The two attack collided as they created a small explosion between them, making them both get push back as the Kira said, "Damn it, it seem you gotten use to your knight form in this world."

"Yea, thank a giant frog for that," Dilan said AS the Kira held up her sword towards Dilan as she said to him, "But don't think you can win with that, as you may able to handle giant monsters and knights, doesn't mean your friends can."

Dilan hears the cry of his friends as he saw them get thrown back by a slam attack of sort and with the ground around them shattered.

"Tomoe, Shizuka!" Dilan called out as he was about to go help but Kira cut him off as she slash at him, as he block it barely as she said to him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To save my friends, if you get in my way, I will show you why I am the Dragon Knight!" Dilan yell out as he push her off as he throw his spear at her, as she parry them off as fast as she can and they seem to be evenly matched as Dilan keep pushing forwards as he called out, "Agni's Fury!"

A burst of flames came forth from the Dragon knight as the black knight was thrown back from this, and gotten pretty hurt by it with the legendary Gigas sense this as Menace inside of it turn towards Dilan as he was burning bright as he raise his hand up in the air as he called out, "Come forth Holy Dragon Fang, the Sacred spear!"

AS a ring of fire appeared above his head as Dilan call forth his strongest weapon as flames erupted in his hand as it extended out into a staff before it became a solid object and it was the same spear as he held as Tomoe and Shizuka recover from the last attack of the legendary Gigas as they were awe to the site they saw as the more they see it seem the more Dilan is deserving of his spear and why he is a dragon.

Dilan slash his spear towards the black knight as it reach extended greatly as the spear tip had a flame shooting out of it as it slash across and dealt great damage to the black knight as she cry out.

Soon enough the legendary Gigas turn towards him and rushes as it roars, she flaps her wings and about to dive bomb him until Dilan turn around fast and slash across the Lamia Comitis as she cry out while falling back.

Kira recover quickly from the attack and the damage she was dealt with as she felt hurt, as much as the white knight did to her as she growl out to this as she look towards the dragon knight as she said to herself, "I need to get us both out of here."

Dilan was about to stab down into the Gigas but got intercepted by the black knight sword as she slash at him and push him away and push back hard again him until he put his foot behind him to halt her movement and shove her off and attack her.

The Lamia Comitis was started to recover from that last attack as suddenly Shizuka use her chain sickle to wrap around the beast neck and swing on up around it and stab the spear into her back as he cry out as she said, "This is for taking our allies."

Tomoe came rushing by as she had both sword and katana in both hand, with the shield hanging on her back, as she slash across the beast with both swords with a skill move as the legendary Gigas cry out again as Tomoe said, "You shall feel our wrath."

With Shizuka and Tomoe 2nd wind as they use their weapon with the ones Dilan gave them they know they can defeat the beast.

As both knight clash, both taking damage from each other as the black knight look worn down as they are both giving it their all against each other as Dilan said, "It seems… we're both can take a few more hits at least."

"Then…lets finish this with one more attack," Kira said as she charge her sword for an attack with Dilan doing the same as they ran towards each other and strike at one another as there attack hit into each other.

The Dragon Knights spear was sent forth while the Black Knight swung her blade out while they passed each other. The two stood there for a moment as the temple rumbled around them before the two Knights fell down to their knees grasping an invisible injury. Despite their armor being all but impervious save for weapons like the ones Dilan loaned to Tomoe and Shizuka, and the ones like Talion or Falcyion the pactmakers can still feel the phantom pains of their Knights.

"Damn I almost forgot we're close to the same level." Dilan cursed grasping the injury.

"No kidding it would get boring real fast if I can't have a proper fight." Kira agreed as the two stood back up before she glanced to Menace's Gigas form. "Shit she won't last much longer inside the Gigas." Kira cursed before she jumped back a bit. "We need to end this." Kira said as she knew how to go about this.

Back with Tomoe and Shizuka the Ninja roared spinning the spear around knowing that many shinobi utilized a spear while others used arrows and such. Combat and killing can take the form of any weapon to which Shizuka stabbed the spear into the Gigas lower back. Tomoe shielded herself from the attack of the Gigas as it was going berserk to which Tomoe noted the eye on it and how the darkness seemed to focus on that eye on its body.

"Aim for the eye!" Tomoe called out to which Shizuka nodded.

"Understood!" Shizuka called out as she then used her size and speed to her advantage. The Gigas was large but the room was no doubt too small for three large beings thus they had to remove some from the equation. Setra was flying about trying not to get hit to which Shizuka grabbed him and threw him at the Gigas that was once Menace.

"Hey don't throw me!" Setra cried out before he nailed the Gigas in the eye exposing it. Shizuka then roared out and charged as she then stabbed the demonic eye on the Gigas and in turn causing it to roar in pain.

"What how can these servants surpass my power?" Menace cried out through the Gigas before the Dragon Knight came in.

"Because we got something to fight for!" Dilan called out before he spin his spear about and in turn skewered the Gigas through its main body. Soon the Black Knight came next to the Gigas before it grabbed her and just in time to as soon the Gigas began to glow and the card flew out burning to ash. No doubt due to the fact Menace could not provide the power needed to sustain it the Gigas basically self-destructed. The Black Knight caught her when the Gigas went boom as Menace flew into the Knights waiting hand nude with her clothing as only rags now.

"Pathetic." Kira said clearly displeased with the fact that this was what her brother/lover was forced to have as servants. Soon the temple rumbled further to which the Black Knight glared at the Dragon Knight. "We'll finish this another time for now you beat the dungeon." Kira said as she then had her Knight spread out its wings. "It was fun and you were, cute back on Geonet guess that was all you were." Kira said before she flew upward and forced her own exit through and to the sky.

The temple began to crumble as Dilan quickly acted and grabbed Tomoe and Shizuka. "Hold on!" He called out before he began to force his own exit as well while carrying the two most beautiful woman he'd seen thus far close... wait what?

(Back with Nanael)

"W-What the hell?" Nanael asked in shock as she looked around in shock. "What in the world is going on!?" Nanael cried out as the temple then began to crumble around her forcing her to run for her life. "I want out of here!" Nanael cried out while avoiding what she could but alas she was washed away by the tide coming her way.

(Kira, Menace, and Setra)

The three flew out the roof while watching months of work destroyed because Menace had a temper tantrum. "Menace you better hope Solaris is feeling merciful otherwise he will be tearing the cost of this off your hide." Kira threatened as one way or another Menace was going to learn and pay back what is now owed. Kira was rooting for Solaris forcing Menace to learn what it means to struggle while she not only pays for the lessons from Malice but also work her ass off basically penniless. Solaris had ways of dealing with situations like this or so his character bio states. Back on Geonet he would have a Guildmate simply transfer gill for situations like this as Solaris was a powerful combatant in his own right.

But when they return to Valgander Kira knew Menace was not going to enjoy her time to pay off what she now owes.

(With Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Marianne)

Marianne was crying out as she was being dragged away by the current as her voice was muffled by bubbles and gurgles. "I got you." Aster called out as he grabbed Leina.

"Same here!" Kaguya called while her magic was still suffering from the ordeals here while she held on to Marianne.

"Somebody save me I can't swim!" Nanael called to which Aster rolled his eyes and grabbed her. But then Nanael began to struggle as Aster growled at this.

"Stop struggling you'll get us all dragged away!" Aster called out but alas the group was dragged away as they all cried out in shock to this.

(With Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka)

The Dragon Knight held onto the two ladies of Hinomoto powering on through the current as he ran through it trying to escape while busting down whatever obstacle stood in his way. But Dilan refused to surrender as once they were outside he was high tailing it out of there to the nearest settlement he could find. As he ran Tomoe and Shizuka both noted that Dilan despite the Dragon Knights size was being gentle with them while also holding them close.

Despite this Shizuka and Tomoe began to wonder... if Dilan was doing this more than out of honor. Shizuka shared Tomoe's thoughts but she also felt Dilan was looking deep into her and saw some truth about her. Shizuka left it be for now but she knew she had to be careful with him... but how can she be careful when the heart wants to dive straight in?

(Scene Break Valgander)

Solaris was in his throne room as Menace was on her hands and knees as bare as the day of her birth and rebirth. Setra was locked in a cage as the floor guardians, Melona, Airi, Liliana, and even Welbellia saw the state Menace was in. Kira stood next to her brother glaring down upon Menace who had found herself in this situation.

"So... let me see if I understand... the entire Dungeon that was constructed for you to better keep unsavory eyes off of our construction work of rebuilding the Amara capital was not only defeated but destroyed when you threw a temper tantrum when people called you out on your mistakes and further more you used the Gigas Card I gave you for emergency use only!" Solaris yelled as Menace was bowing to him no doubt realizing she was defenseless with no way to fight back.

"Y-yes." Menace yelped a bit as Setra was worried for her while trying not to ogle his mistress.

"Menace you are lucky I am in a very good mood today if I was in a bad mood I would have made you suffer for this!" Solaris roared as he then calmed down a bit. "But be that as it may... I will show leniency to you... but at a price." Solaris said while glaring at Menace.

He then snapped his fingers causing Succubus' maids to walk in carrying and outfit. One Menace recognized as a more slovenly form of the belly dancer outfit of Amara. Needless to say it looked like a stripper outfit mixed with a harem girl and belly dancer outfit. "Put those on until reconstruction is completed you will be working for those lessons from Malice." Solaris glared causing Menace to go wide eyed.

"Whatever it takes stripping, selling your body, or even servicing myself or my soldiers you will pay it all back." Solaris said as Menace looked.

"Wait you can't do that to me!" She yelled standing back up to which Solaris then scoffed.

"Your right... forget the outfit any cloths you want you make them yourself." Solaris added to Menace's punishment for her objection but before Menace could object further she stopped herself. If she argued Solaris will add more to her punishment. "I will expect a regular report on things from you Menace, Malice will also educate you on how to make these reports if anything is wrong with them expect punishment to follow." Solaris threatened to which Menace understood and bowed back down once again. No doubt she will have to either steal or learn to sow to get her clothing.

"Now then onto important business." Solaris said before he summoned an altar to which a tiara like crown floated. "Despite our setbacks from Menace the Popper Princess." Solaris began to which Menace tried to cover what decency she had let... but it seems with eyes on her she was dripping and her nipples were hardening. "Today is a momentous day." Solaris began before raising his staff again causing a pathway to open to which a curtain with a silhouette behind it showed a female figure. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has joined the ranks of the Flames of Yshrenia." Solaris introduced before the curtain split revealing behind it was Claudette with Alastor resting on her back while now endowed in the Yshrenian armor set from Geonet.

"She will be my second general answering directly to me alongside Kira." Solaris introduced to which Claudette walked to the crown. "And to her... I present her Knight." Solaris said to which she took the crown and allowed it to hover over her head. "The Storm Bringer of the Ancient Heavens: The Thunder Lord." Solaris said as Claudette began the chant.

"Oh Freya... Hammer of Thor, Strom Bringer of the Ancient Heavens... Grant me your power." She chanted as the crown lowered itself upon her head. "Verto." She invoked as the crown split apart and released a horn on the top causing the rune to flash to life.

Everyone shielded their eyes as thunder struck around them before from it a large figure appeared. It was an Avatar Knight left behind when Valgander arrived in this world as it was endowed with the Imperator Armor set but the pain changed to match Claudette's colors as thunder surrounded it. Its sword of choice was the Granhaltus as Claudette glared down upon them through her Knights eye that flashed to life showing it was active.

"Claudette." Solaris spoke as he looked to his new General who looked back. "I look forward to working alongside you and furthermore one last thing." Solaris said while Claudette reverted to her human form. Claudette nodded as she stripped off her torso armor and presented her back to Solaris as a runic seal appeared in his hand. "With this mark you will be acknowledge as a member of the Flames of Yshrenia but upon taking it you cannot turn back." Solaris said to which Claudette agreed.

"Of course... I have nothing to go back to anyway." Claudette said to which Solaris walked over to Claudette before he placed the mark on her. Claudette went wide eyed but held back the pain as she powered on through to accept the mark of her new lord and master. What seemed like eternity was merely a few moments of branding for once it was done Claudette stood tall in turn.

Solaris knew Claudette was wasted on by the Vance family... and who knows perhaps Kira will be open to a harem. Now though it was time for the games to begin.

(With Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka)

The Dragon Knight burst out of the sand as he looked to his passengers with worry. "You two ok?" Dilan asked worried for them to which Shizuka nodded.

"Yeah though I thought we were dead there." Shizuka said to which Tomoe nodded.

"Thank you Dilan." Tomoe thanked to which Dilan nodded.

"No problem." Dilan said while reverting to which the three shared a laugh in turn.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. BTW before I forget next chapter we will have some juicy stuff there. Also took me a while to edit it so thank you for your patience everyone. Now until next time leave a review and again I shall say ja-ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Elven Forest

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: At long last a new chapter and with it the long awaited lemon. Now then let's begin the story shall we.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Nighttime)

The group managed to wash up on shore as Aster had removed his armor and under clothing up to his pants as they aired dry. As Aster rubbed his eyes after watching the fire a bit he sighed to himself. Luckily all their belongings was accounted for which was surprising in itself. They had set up camp to give Nanael, Marianne, and Leina time to rest after this whole ordeal. But what annoyed him was the fact of the fourth female of this group which was Kaguya. The Warg was currently but naked as she stood tall before the moon after coming back from a swim. Aster had to fight the urge to ravage her as he saw how her dripping wet body glistened in the moons light.

Kaguya meanwhile smirked a bit seeing how her body was enticing Aster who fought hard to resist. She then walked pass him as she patted his shoulder while with each step her ass swayed and her breasts bounced. "I'm going to sleep we need to be up bright and early to get to my village." Kaguya said as she moved the blanket a bit and to Aster's shock laid down next to Leina. Kaguya then rubbed her body up to Leina as for her she was glad to come here as this allowed her to be bisexual and not be shamed for it.

Aster then sighed to himself as Kaguya knew these forests well. It was night but they had injured so for now they had to wait. Aster though wondered what the story was here considering he was of at the Vance lands when Kaguya had her adventure here. For now Aster focused on getting dry for now. But as they rested they knew now what to expect come morning.

(Kaguya Dreamscape)

Kaguya found herself in a flower field naked with a picnic basket and sheet. It was a large one and she soon realized why when she saw Aster there alongside Risty and Leina all of which were need. The group sat together in varies forms as Kaguya leaned on her side eating food offered to her by Risty while Leina gazed at Aster's rod while on her belly as if waiting for an excuse to go after it.

Kaguya then pinned Risty while holding a piece of food in her mouth before she put it in Risty's mouth by kissing her. Risty was all to accepting of this before the two began chewing and kissing together. A little later in this Kaguya and Leina began to share dream Aster's rod as they licked and sucked upon it while holding it between their breast letting their nipples rub up against each other. It wasn't long till Risty joined in giving Aster's ball sacks much needed attention as Aster groaned a bit.

"Hey Aster... I know this is a dream and all... but this place is quiet private." Kaguya said between sucks to which Aster agreed.

"Yes tall flowers and no one could see us unless they come looking." Aster agreed before he then smirked while growling. "Like how I'm Cumming right now." He called out before the three girls were covered in his seed to which Kaguya moaned a bit as Leina began to lick it off Risty.

It wasn't long until Kaguya was hovering over Aster's rod while Risty and Leina were taking turns fondling and sucking Kaguya's breasts. But as Kaguya began to lower her body to dream Aster's long hard cock it began to reach her hymen. But just as she had the member pierce through her virginity she began to wake up from her lovely wet dream.

(Waking World)

"Kaguya, Miss Kaguya, time to wake up," Marianne voice ran out a bit as Kaguya woke up with a groin as she wasn't the only one as Leina next her did the same as Marianne greeted them with a smile as she said, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kaguya said as she lifted up, still naked as she went to bed like and found something odd, as the sleeping roll she was in was…wet as Leina gotten up and felt it as she asked, "Why is the roll soaked?"

Kaguya eyes widen as she try to think of something and remember, "Oh, it m-may have been me last night after. I t-took a bath in the river, an-and didn't dry off properly, I apologize."

Leina is surprise by this as she said, "Its fine, I suppose we should dry it off now then."

Kaguya nodded as she gotten up and she look around to see if Aster was awake and maybe tease him a bit, but saw him in by the river for some reason in a different set of armor as he mumble, "Crap-crap-crap, is it coming off?"

As he lifted up his sleep roll as he washing a certain spot as he keep washing it as Kaguya asked, "What is Aster doing?"

"Oh, I think during the night a bird flew by and pooped on his roll, there was this huge white spot on it," Marianne said as she give a sinister smile as she knew it wasn't bird poop, but Aster Semen, as she may or may not been involved in connecting people dream to each other, and making them seem naked in a wild area, with nature of human lust ran its course.

Leina was up as she check herself as she found herself… a bit wet as she, blush to this and said, "Hey I'm going to… take a quick wash."

"Alright, I'll join you," Kaguya said as she walk to the river with Leina as Marianne giggle to this as she whisper to herself, "3 down more to go, but I do wonder what Risty thought of the dream? He-he."

(Risty)

"Son of a bitch," Risty was in a rocky area getting herself off as after last night dream, she didn't felt satisfied, as she fingered herself and pinch her nipples as she said, "I really hope I run into Aster again soon, fuck this need something else!"

(With the group)

After everyone bath and clean up, with Nanael yawning bit as a good relief as it seem she the only one to had a relaxing sleep as she floated with the group, with Aster looking ahead as he said, "It's been a while sense I've been at your village, I do wonder is there anything change about it?"

"Just a few things, I had homes made for the increase of the population and some shops made as well to bring in some more income as well," Kaguya said as she look over to Aster and said to him, "But our crops aren't as great with the sudden increase as well."

"Well, I can always open up trade route with you later on, and give you a discount if on my growing crops," Aster said as he knew he had an impressive farming village, with everyone doing their fair share of work and he has many acres of crops that would last several lifetimes.

"That sound nice, but how good of a discount are we talking about?" Kaguya asked as Aster, "30%"

"How about 35%?" Kaguya asked aster said to her, "Highest I would go is 32%"

"35% and I'll throw in some 10 pounds veil meat with every trade," Kaguya offered as Aster said, "Deal."

Leina and Nanael were confused of what happen as Leina asked, "What just happen?"

"Business trading, as they are friends and guild mates but they do tent to still do business for their own villages with each other, its good way to maintain one lands for its people and income for it," Marianne said as Leina is surprise by this as that seem like a great idea to do as a village or land can only sustain itself for so long, sometimes its leader would go across to other land and do trade of sort.

Kaguya smile to Aster, as she happy with the deal she made… but there was something bothering her right as she felt, with Aster, he saved her without asking anything in return, it pretty much the same old story, as Aster is the good guy and doesn't ask for anything in return… but Kaguya wanted to return the favor, or do something for him.

As she felt right now she was still shy of still asking Aster that one question that been in her mind sense their old world, of telling him how she felt, as she had plenty of time and moment to do so, but she always reel back at that last moment as her shyness gotten the better of her, and she afraid, if this keep up, it may just be like in the real world, only they know each other better with their avatar characters.

She wasn't the only one feeling this as Leina had a feeling in her heart because of Aster, as he care for her, guild her, even help her become stronger a bit with some words of encouragement, she wanted to show him how she felt… but she look over to Kaguya and have seen her giving looks to Aster as well and wonder what could she do about this.

Kaguya is a good friend of hers now and she didn't want to ruin it by taking Aster, but she wants him as well to her hearts commands, she just wondering what she could do, as that dream, she didn't know if someone was trying to tell her something, as she also knew Aster had an interest in Risty as well as she knew that, and wonder if she should even suggest an idea if she didn't know what Kaguya would think by it.

Marianne saw thought going by everyone head, as she try to come up with an idea as she put her hand to her chin and rub at it as she had an idea, as it involve some liquid and good heated moment.

Soon enough the group saw Kaguya village came into site, as they saw it seem like the population had indeed increase, but to Kaguya surprise to see tents pitch up around too as Leina said, "Never knew your village is this busy."

"It's usually not like this," Kaguya said as she sees among her own NPC and normal people, there were elven people among them as well, and a lot of them too as Kaguya wonder what is going on as they pass by shops and work areas as the people saw her they wave to her and greeted her just the same.

AS she wave back at them with a smile, Leina saw how happy the people were around as it seem the people in these villages Aster and the others were talking about, they were happy, and healthy too as Kaguya ,it seem take care of her people well.

AS the group soon came up to the town hall if you could call it that as it is Kaguya's home as she said, "Here we are."

"You live here?" Leina asked as Kaguya smile and said, "Yes, even build it… with some help." As Kaguya home was originally just a huge pitch tent before she hire people to build a house, then keep upgrading it to what it was now.

"Wait out here for a moment," Kaguya said came up and open her door, as she walk inside for a moment, with Leina surprise it wasn't locked as Aster saw the look on her face as he said, "Not to worry, if your afraid someone may come in and steal something, it would be impossible anyways, as Kaguya has put up a special barrier which allow her to have certain people come in or not, with welcome guest, they can come in without harm."

"I guess those who aren't get hurt?" Leina asked as Aster thought for a moment as he said, "Well they may have a bad day if they did try to enter."

Kaguya came back and held the door open as she said, "I wrote your names in the guest list, your all welcome to enter, just don't make a mess."

The duo then entered with Nanael and Marianne close behind as they looked around the house. It was nice modest as they took note to the Japanese (or Hinomoto in Leina's case) feel to it. "Cozy." Aster noted as he looked around noting how it was just as he remembered.

"I know." Kaguya said as she put her things up. "I have spare cloths for you Leina if you're interested." Kaguya said passing the clothing in question over to Leina.

"Thank you but I think we should be going soon." Leina said kindly declining the offer.

"Not as soon as you hoped I'm afraid I have some business to attend to here so we may be here for a time." Kaguya said knowing how the Elves around these parts worked while dropping the clothing on the couch and looking over some papers. "But you are all free to explore though Aster probably knows this place well enough but will need to look around again all things considered." The Warg Archer and Pactmaker said knowing of her village's expansion.

"I'll call up Mordred tell him we're here." Aster said to which Kaguya nodded to this.

"And let's not forget Yuto and Yuna they will also be coming over seeing as they know this place as well as I do." Kaguya said knowing this was something to be made aware of.

"Of course." Aster said as Leina remembered seeing those folks at the Guild Hideout when Aster had teleported herself and Risty there.

(Later Outside)

The group were walking around as Kaguya met with every foreman in the village to get an update on crops and such. Leina was surprised as she saw folks trading, training with practice dummies from archery, magic, and even sorcery. What surprised her the most was the fact she had seen what appeared to be hunters returning with their quarry be it dead or alive while she had seen others head out. From what Leina had seen this village specialized in live stalk and hunting. This in turn made this in Leina's opinion a hub for goods found only in monster carcasses.

Leina noted the Elves look on with mistrust no doubt this was their forest so many were not prepared when a good part of it was replaced by Kaguya's village. Luckily knowing this Kaguya had no doubt become sort of neighbors to the Elves hence why there are those visiting her village even if it's with mistrust. "Never seen an Elf before?" Marianne asked floating next to Leina who looked surprised by this.

"Not outside of a book." Leina said while looking about.

"No worries just know that by the look of things the Farians and Elves seem to be getting along quiet well." Marianne said as from what Leina understood the Farians were like an advanced version of the elves but with the added antlers on their heads.

"Lady Kaguya Lord Aster." Mordred was heard to which they looked and saw Mordred there with one of the Maids a red headed Lycan judging by her tribal facial markings.

"Mordred do you have the report of the area?" Kaguya asked to which Mordred nodded in response.

"Of course." Mordred said to which Kaguya nodded in response.

"Ok then lets head to the Administration House." Kaguya said to which the group nodded in response and headed to the house in question while Kaguya had a sort of flashback of dejavu.

(Flashback)

"So you can confirm this isn't the Lost Forest of Faria?" Kaguya asked looking to one of the Maids a large busty MILF one named Zwei Lancelot and the same beast one from before named Ennea Gawain.

"Yeah the scents of this entire place is off I barely recognize any of it." Ennea confirmed while she looked to which Zwei made a cut cough to them.

"Yes milady I can also report that the scout party had confirmed a village inside the forest as well as Marsh land that is steadily increasing its border torts this village." Zwei said adjusting her glasses a bit as she had two braids with a bun. She had patches of off colored skin but it only added to her beauty as she was half giant.

Zwei's NPC Data points that she was the product of when her mother was attacked by a frisky giant who had its way with her leaving her as the result. She was the strict mother of the Knights as she made her report.

Ennea on the other hand was a Purebred Lycan thus allowing her near perfect control of her lycanthropy. Problem is that Lycans aren't looked to the best light especially due to the bitten ones. This Ennea was basically and orphan but the tomboy didn't let it bother her. She was the younger sister of the group though not the youngest but still a huge tomboy.

"So what ya wanna do bout it?" Ennea asked to which Kaguya already knew.

"We'll pay our neighbors a visit and negotiate a sort of deal with them. We don't want a fight if it can be avoided after all." Kaguya began details her plan a bit.

"Shall I call any of the others, milady?" Zwei asked as she stood as uptight as ever.

"No this will require tact and bringing maids may be an insult. I'll need you all to gather up some of my Hunters and once done head over to Aster's location Mordred and Fey will update you with the others." Kaguya said to which Zwei bowed and nodded while Ennea was cleaning out her ear. Zwei then elbowed Ennea causing her to realize what was going on and fix herself before the wild red head bowed as well before taking their leave.

(End Flashback)

"So report." Kaguya ordered to which Mordred nodded.

"Yes the Swamp lands boarders have been expanding as of late. But with the fact Solaris is here it stands to reason he may be helping with this. "I can confirm that Malice is doing this with another Wraith called Airi the Infernal Temptress. Luckily Logos and I have been able to keep them at bay but it's only a matter of time before they up the ante." Mordred said to which Kaguya nodded in response.

"I will need to talk with the Elven leaders on this subject but for now I need a full update and reports of the town. We may be here for a day or two." Kaguya confirmed as she looked to them while sitting on a chair with one leg rested over the other.

"Very well, anything else you would need?" Mordred asked as Kaguya answered, "Yes, tomorrow at dawn, I want all the hunters gather and ready to head out, along with the maids knights, Yuto and Yuna, and any other floor guardian that available right now."

"I believe Sophia is available right now, with Lord Dilan not here, she been stuck in a mood as of late," Mordred said as Kaguya thought for a moment and said, "Alright then, prepare everything and wait for further orders."

"Understood my lady, I shall follow my orders to the letter, good say Lord Aster, Lady Kaguya" Mordred said before walking away with the maids around him, as Kaguya sighed a bit as she crack her neck a bit as she said, "With all the walking, I need a good rest right now, see you later."

"We could use a good break, I guess for now I'll catch up with Leina, making sure she doesn't do something on accident," Aster said as Kaguya nodded and said, "Alright, meet me back at my home, as right now it seems I need to do more work around here."

(Little later)

Leina gotten a good look around the village, as she still amazed how well this village's people can work together so well and respect one another, even saw some interesting merchandise with the game the normal hunter gotten, chop up and put some use to them as using antlers as knife handles, the horns as… well horns, some strange headwear normal people could wear and blend in with the other races, as well some interesting gems and stone that make jewelry with small bits of antlers with them of earnings or necklaces.

Aster help leader her around so she didn't get lost as the NPC's around recognized Aster, the elves were new to this as they were surprise by his present but keep to themselves as Aster left them along as he knew not everyone would be friendly, as they like Kaguya's people and race enough, but human seem to have left a bad impression with some of the elves.

Aster lead to her many places as like the town dining hall which is like a dinner, a range for bow and arrows users, and a few training rings to spar in with using wooden weapons and some fur armor to use, Leina enjoyed her time around as they looked around.

Marianne and Nanael, were sticking close by in the air, with Marianne being Aster guardian angel with Nanael… just follows him around almost like a lost puppy.

As they soon return to Kaguya home as Leina said to Aster, "I had a great time seeing everything here, and helpful with you being there showing me around."

"Good to know I was a good tour guide," Aster said as he look ahead and saw Kaguya doing something on her mini model of her village as she hit a few spots as magical circle appeared and a strange clock count down is seen as she said, "There we go, that should do it for now."

"Hey Kaguya," Aster greeted as Kaguya peek up and said, "Oh hey, how was the village, did you two enjoy your time?"

"It's fantastic, you have an amazing village here Kaguya," Leina said as the Warg cat girl smile as she said, "Thanks, I work on making it so, took me months to get all the building built, and the maintenance's… it's a lot of hard work, thankfully Aster here did teach me a few tricks to this."

"Really?" Leina asked as Aster rub his head as he said, "Well I got a village on my own, as I know I leave it in the people hand that are there to keep it maintain, I give a few tips and stuff, nothing special."

"Hey you were a big help if you know it or not, now anyways, who hungry right now?" Kaguya offer as Marianne came in saying, "Mind if we join in as well?"

Aster turn and see her and Nanael at the door as they walked in as Kaguya said, "The more the merrier I guess."

"Thank you, and I hope you guys don't mind, I have my own drink, I don't mind sharing with you guys, it my own angel mix sake, I just love Hinomoto trademarks of drinks" Marianne said as she held up her own sake batch as Aster said, "Sound interesting."

"I guess a glass or two wouldn't hurt," Kaguya said as Marianne smile to this as they had no idea what is going to happen as she said, "Don't worry I also have a backup if needed."

(Little later)

Nanael was sleeping on the table, as she had her fill of food and drink, as Marianne had to slip her something else as well in her drink as it was not quite time for her yet to be with Aster as speaking of which Aster was in a cheerful mood as he took another sip of the sake in his cup.

Kaguya was in a similar mood, and so was Leina as they seem lightly drunk as Aster said, "I don't know what is in this… but I like it."

"Oh a lot of good things I can assure you," Marianne said as she held up the bottle with a smile on her face as it read on her bottle, "Warning: May cause great happiness".

"I'll say, it's so good," Kaguya said as she began to slur her words a bit as she felt a bit wet down below as Leina was blushing red as well as she felt like she wanted to touch herself, but could not at the moment.

Marianne swish her drink around as she said, "I'll say. Man this remind me of the time with my first love, a redhead lion boy who knew how to treat a girl well, too bad I can't see him again being in my first life time, he was so amazing though, and he kind of remind me of your Aster, you a man that can take charge right?"

"Hu? I guess," Aster said as he took another sip as Marianne pull him in with a smile on her face as the two girls saw this and felt jealous, with Marianne smile to this as she knew her plan is coming together as she about to set off the domino effect as she asked, "Now out of these two girls… who would you bang?"

"Bang?" Aster asked as Marianne said, "Yes bang, to the horizontal tango with, pounce on them, rip off their clothes and go wile on them… who would you do it to first?"

Aster looked at both girls as they waited for an answer not even caring what Marianne just said as Aster said, "I ah… wouldn't know who to pick first, they are both amazing, Kaguya is well… fantastic and her person is great, make me wonder what she like for real, and Leina… she just wonderful and love her spirit to take action, if there a choice… I rather not choice ether right now."

The sound of crying is heard as everyone turn to Leina as she had tears in her eyes as Kaguya reach a hand out to her and place it on her shoulder and said, "Hey, what wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It- its… just seem unfair… as I do love you Aster, I wanted to say it to you for a while… but I could find the heart to say it, because of Kaguya," Leina said a she turn to bow user as she said to her, "I've see how you looked at him, I know it well, you like him as well like me… but I didn't want to say anything because… you been a great friend, treated me nicely and help me along the way with Aster, I didn't want to stand between you two as you been together the longest."

Leina went on crying a bit as Kaguya said, "Hey-hey-hey, don't cry, it's sad to see a noobie cry… to tell the truth I do the feel the same… but I wouldn't know if I'm the perfect girl for him… in truth, I love both boys and girls, but I was always afraid to be treated different… I wouldn't even know how to tell that to a person… as much as I want Aster… in a way I want to mess with you as well, you cute body, beautiful eyes, sexy breast, a nice ass I want to bite into sometimes, with you just wearing a thong… but I always look away, even at time I look away at Aster armor change as it show off his body in the middle, when I sometime say I hate it… but I really love it."

Aster seem surprise by this, as his expression didn't show it, as his emotion is well controlled, there was something special in the drink it that Marianne gave to them and they didn't know it just yet as Kaguya look over to Aster and said, "And you Aster… I like you a lot… even more so before the game… as you stupidly use you own face with that body of yours… we had seen each other before and you didn't realize it… your just as cute for real as you are now, even with those glasses before."

Aster is surprise by this as he wonder what Kaguya meant as she held up her hair in twin tail like as she said, "You remember this look right?"

Aster eyes squinted a bit and suddenly memories of his first life came to mind as he sees Kaguya before her image flash and became another girl, with raven color hair, green eyes and saw her wearing a school uniform of sort to her was her normal school wear anyplace she goes to as Aster eyes blink as Kaguya return back to normal as he said, "Kazumi?"

Kaguya could only laugh at that as it seem Aster did remember her as she said, "I'm surprise you still remember."

"Kazumi?" Leina asked as Marianne said, "It's something of old life, but when they change, so did their names, but I would not say their original names."

"You're the one… I help out a lot," Aster said as he remember Kaguya in real life, as he help her with her school work, due to her transferring schools because of her family work, when she came to his school, he was the one to help her out getting use to the school, as he related to her in a way being an outsider to everyone else, and that was before she went away again… and that was years ago, and haven't seen her sense as Kaguya said to him, "Did you know I've moved back a year later? I wanted to see you again, but could not find you, only found out you have already graduated, and I soon found myself in Geonet with you there… you keep the same look on you."

"Well… I'm not well creative," Aster said as he rub the back of his head as Kaguya laugh at that as she said, "I can tell… I wanted to say something before, but… it just seem thing gotten in the way."

Aster look at Kaguya as she look up and had tears in her eyes and said, "I always love you… being the baka as you were… but why didn't you look at me the same you look at Leina?"

"I have… but I always thought it's was just weird sense we're not… the same anymore, and I'm not a pervert, or at least not an open one, and just keep things to myself, but I always thought you were beautiful, it's just… how could I say that to you as well when I can't keep a straight face with your cat ears," Aster said as Kaguya just sniff a bit as her ears twitch a bit to that as she give a small giggle.

As all the warriors look down a bit as Kaguya said, "How did we fallen for the same guy and think nothing will change?"

"In the end… one of us will just be disappointed," Leina said as Marianne smile and said to them, "IF you both love him, why not share him anyways? I mean there no law saying a man cannot just have one wife… it's pretty much the opposite."

"Hu?" Both girls looked at Marianne as she look to them and said, "Wait you guys didn't know? Oh right, your both still new to this whole new outside world thing… well to tell you guys the truth, the male and female population has drastically change over the years, female outnumber males, in a way that why there are more female warriors around than males, as girls out number boys 3 to 1, and it's been like this for a long-long-long time, as its seem the number will change again to 4 to 1, so a law was made, as a man shall have many women as he wants to be his wives, lovers, and concubine."

"So that means," Both Leina and Kaguya said, at the same time as Marianne smile as she said, "He can have you both, and more, even angels can join a human male if they wish as heaven is that open minded to things."

Leina and Kaguya looked at each other as Aster was confused as Marianne sake has gotten to him just a bit as the girls started talking to each other as Kaguya said, "Can we share him then?"

"Even though others may join him as well?" Leina also said as Kaguya said to her, "Well I wouldn't be surprise, that Risty could be next in joining for all we know… and that snake bitch, who I just want to show her who the top girl around."

"I feel somewhat the same," Leina said as after that whole prize fight she had… she had never cry that much in her life, maybe felt she wanted a little payback as she soon asked as she realizes something, "But… who would be his girl… as he may love us all but… there always a chance he could…"

Kaguya took Leina hands and said, "Then we'll share, both of us will be the top girls, standing as equal, if you can keep up with us… then I'll happily share it with you."

Leina smile to that as she nodded and Aster still sitting in his seat as the girl talk quietly as he asked, "So… what are they saying?"

"You're about to find out," Marianne said as she, smile suddenly both girls stood up and came over to Aster as they grab him by his arms as Kaguya said, "Let get to bed aster."

"So we can show you… how much we love you," Leina said as they got him to stand up and drag him to the bedroom as soon the magic will be happening in that room, as they shut the door and lock it as Marianne smile as she said, "Well I guess it's time for bed, Come on Nanael, let get you to bed, I bet you will do well nude. He-he-he!"

(The master bedroom)

Aster was thrown onto the bed with Kaguya and Leina look at him with lust in their eyes as Kaguya said, "I hope your ready Aster."

"Because we're going to show you the great dream you will ever have," Leina said as soon enough both girls strip themselves of their clothes and stood naked before Aster as his eyes widen to the side with Aster Jr, is very wide away and ready.

 **(WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! SKIP TO THE END IF YOU'RE UNDER 18+)**

"Like what you?" Kaguya teased as she put her hands behind her head and swayed her body a bit as Leina being a bit shy hid behind Kaguya but proceeded to grope her breasts and graze her hands across her body.

"Y-yeah." Aster said to which Marianne had snuck in and placed a crystal camera in the room so she can observe this later.

"Good then." Kaguya said before she and Leina walked over to the bed their breasts bouncing and their asses swaying with each step. Once they arrived at the bed Leina rested her hand on Aster's legs while Kaguya slowly mover her hands up to his cock. "Because we're about to see whose really the Guild leader here." Kaguya said before grabbing Aster's dick and then put it in her mouth.

Kaguya moved her tongue around it with expert ease as she wanted to get it rock hard before the fun stuff began. "Come on Leina." Kaguya began while taking a short break before she proceeded her job here. "Why not join in." She said while licking around the head and tip. "There's enough of this for both of us." She said while licking up the shaft.

'It's... so big...' Leina thought realizing what she was looking at. She had never seen a man's dick outside of a book detailing the birds and bees. So needless to say Leina was awe struck at the mass and size of it.

Aster was also surprised at first with his cock size considering Geonet's rules about sexual content and the like. Showers and baths really goes to show you that when you have a new body there are always new things to discover about this character. As Aster felt the pleasure go through his body as Kaguya was sucking him off while Leina was almost drooling at the site of this scene before her. Kaguya seeing that Leina was having her doubts began to suck his rod harder before taking the whole thing in her mouth causing him to go wide eyed at this.

"Kaguya slow down a bit." Aster called out but Kaguya kept the force up as she felt his long hard cock throbbing in her mouth. Soon Aster began to reach his limit as this was just what Kaguya was waiting for. "Gonna Cum!" He cried out as luckily for Kaguya she had stimulated the cock enough for her plan.

Kaguya let off just as Aster came as she was able to get enough to her mouth and tongue to get a good taste and smile while she watched the rest fly off at Leina who then cried out in shock and surprise to this. Once that was done Kaguya got the rest of it and allowed it to fill her mouth while smiling a slovenly smile on her face. "That was..." Aster began but Leina then spoke up instead.

"Hot..." She trailed off as Aster's semen was on her nude form but seemed to be getting her aroused.

"You don't say?" Kaguya asked with a full mouth as it seemed Aster came a lot as her cheeks were all puffed up with semen. "Pay attention you to." Kaguya said before began to swish the semen around in her mouth while swallowing it bit by bit. It showed she was savoring the taste like a fine wine while it slushed around. She then got enough down before opening her mouth to show her two partners swallowing it down her throat into her gullet. Once she had enough she used her fingers to spread whatever remained around her tongue with her eyes closed before in the end she swallowed the last drop of it.

"Yummy." Kaguya smiled noticing that once she got past the salty bitter taste it was actually quiet sweet. "And look I managed to swallow it all." Kaguya smiled as she then saw his cock. "But seems we aren't done here yet." Kaguya said as she then grabbed Aster's cock and began to pump it so she can keep it as hard as possible.

"Wait let me get some." Leina called out as she wanted a taste now as she literally jumped in now.

"Go ahead." Kaguya said as she began to move to his balls. "After all these need some attention and remember Leina he just came so be gentle." Kaguya said as Leina nodded and did as told while Kaguya began to play and suck off Aster's ball sacks.

The two girls began to double team on Aster's cock while he kept a straight face while using her hands to help them by pushing or pulling their heads down when adjustment was needed. The two kept it up before Kaguya let off and proceeded to help Leina by pumping his cock. But while one hand was pumping Kaguya licked his well-toned chest and nipple before sucking on the nipple. Leina kept sucking him off while Aster got ready to help her take it deep but Kaguya grew closer before she proceeded to kiss Aster.

Kaguya and Aster shared a kiss while Kaguya pumped his cock and Leina sucked his dick. The two had a battle of tongues as they're tongue each traveled and explored the others mouths with great vigor.

Aster mind was blank, as he could only focus on the girls as he reach one of his hands out to Kaguya's breast, as well put his other hand on the side of Leina's head as Kaguya let off as she smile and said, "Getting bold now are we?"

"Can't help it, your both beautiful," Aster said as he moan out as he could feel Leina taking in more of his cock, as Leina keep blowing him as she thought, 'It's so much like in the dream, but it taste so much better, I want more. I want more, blow your load in mouth Aster!'

Leina went faster with Aster moaning out to this as Kaguya pull him into her breast as he began to suck on her nipples as she moan out as she said, "Yes! Suck on them, Aster. Suck on my nipples more, make them very sensitive!"

Aster didn't know how much longer he could take it as Leina keep going with Kaguya still jerking him off, as Aster let off and said, "I'm close! I'm gonna-

Aster stop midway as Kaguya kissed him again as Leina keep going as well as both girls felt Aster cock pulsing greatly as they know he was close, with Kaguya went a little more harder as Leina fondle Aster's balls to get a good load as Aster let off the kiss, "I'm cumming soon! I'm going to blow my load Leina!"

"Do it, cum inside of her mouth, her wet hot mouth!" Kaguya said as Aster cry out as he grab Leina's head and pull her in more on his cock as Kaguya let off as well as Aster said, "I'm cumming!"

Leina eyes widen as Aster load shot into her mouth, as she shallow it tasting the bitter salt and sweet of it as well as Aster soon let off as Leina lean back with cum still in her mouth as she show it for a moment before closing it and swallowing the rest before she open her mouth again as she took a breath of air as she moan out.

"Was it good?" Kaguya asked Leina as she give a nod and said, "It was… filling."

"Great, and it seem our leader is still up for more," Kaguya said as she saw Aster cock, pulsing and still big and hard as she smile and said, "I think it's time of the main course."

Soon enough Aster was strip of all of his clothes as both girls stood before Aster as Leina asked, "Would you like to go first Kaguya?"

"Don't mind if I do, in fact… join me will you," Kaguya said as she pull Leina in as she gotten her over Aster face as she said, "Sit here for a moment, I want you to experience all of it as well."

"O-okay," Leina said as she kneel down on Aster face as he didn't say anything but place his hands on Leina hips and guide her to where she needs, as Aster mouth reach up and started sucking on Leina's womanhood as she gasp to the feeling.

Kaguya standing over Aster dick as she kneel down as well as she held it in place as she rub it against her pussy, as she been waiting for this moment as she slam herself down pushing it all the way in as Kaguya gasp to this, as there was a small blog at her stomach area, and blood trickle down around as Aster call the spell, "Recover."

Kaguya glow for a moment as she gasp again, as her pain and pleasure was replace with absolute pleasure as she cry out a bit as she tighten around Aster cock, as with that Kaguya place her hand on Leina shoulder and started go up and down on Aster cock as she moan, "So big, its filling up all inside of me!"

As Kaguya was bouncing on Aster, Leina was rubbing her hips as Aster give her a good licking as well sucking and playing around with her ass cheeks as well as Leina grunting and moaning as she felt her pussy was heating up as she said, "Give me a more, stick your tongue deeper in me! Fuck me with your tongue!"

Kaguya look at Leina as she could not help to think how Sexy Leina is right now as she grip Leina's shoulder firmly before pulling her in and giving her as hot kiss, taken Leina by surprise, but soon just give in and wrap her arms around Kaguya as well as they both tongue fight each other, Aster keep pushing his tongue in Leina, and soon thrusting up in Kaguya, with them moaning out into each other mouths as they had their eyes rolled back a bit and their face being flush to what is going on with them.

Aster let off of Leina ass for the moment as he soon place them on Kaguya's hips before holding her up and thrust in rapidly up into her as Kaguya cry out as her tongue sticks out as she cry out as it vibrates with the thrusting Aster is giving her, as he soon stop suddenly, before slowly pulls out and thrust back in hard as she cry out, as she could feel Aster fucking her good while he moves his mouth more around Leina's pussy as she felt Aster licking at her clit before biting into a bit as she cry out to that with her squirting out a bit.

Kaguya felt a bit of a splash hit her below and look where the source of it came from as saw Chest to his chin was soaking wet as smile to Leina as the newbie warrior said, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… it's just happen

"I didn't think you were a squirter Leina, me likely, and so does Aster," Kaguya said as Aster was going again and more wile at Leina's pussy as she cry out as Kaguya put a hand at Leina's pussy as Aster keep licking her inside, she play with the clip part mostly while fucking Aster's cock as Leina cry out again as she said, "that's it. Cum for us Leina! Cum on Aster face and on my hand!"

Leina could not taking it anymore as she cry out as she jerk her hips up and suddenly a stream came forth as she squirted in Aster face again and onto both of her leaders body as Leina soon fell back onto the bed, with Kaguya smile to this as she lick her wet fingers and said, "Salty… and very sweet, you have talent Leina."

Aster soon stood up as he face Kaguya as he said to her, "She not the only one, your pussy is sucking in my cock deeper!"

Kaguya moan loud to that as she felt Aster cock hitting her womb area as Aster held her close and kiss her as they keep fucking, as they soon reach their limit as they called out-

Kaguya: I'm cumming!

Aster: Me too!

Aster keep thrusting up as they both grunt, groin and moan out as Aster give one good thrust up into Kaguya, they cry out, "Cumming!"

Kaguya belly bulged even more as her eyes roll back a bit as she felt so much cum shooting into her before Aster pulled out, his semen flow out of her like a leaking pipe.

Aster lick his lips before kissing Kaguya again real quick before laying her down and turn to Leina as she was awake and recovering from her double climaxes from both Aster and Kaguya.

Leina open her eyes to Aster Standing over her, with his cock still up and ready for more as Leina stood up and came face to face with Aster's Cock as she give it a kiss before taking it into her mouth.

As Aster felt Leina taking in his cock he noted how she was doing her own way of things. She took it in bit by bit trying to ease her way to deep throating it. Aster had an idea before he pulled Leina off his dick by her hair. "W-what?" Leina asked to which Aster smirked a bit.

"Use your breasts a bit, if you want to deep throat easing into it is a bad idea... you need to take it all in at once." Aster said knowing that the first go at deep throat would require one to shove it in down there. "So how about a tit job." Aster said to which Leina smiled to this.

"Of course." Leina said lifting up her breasts before she began to rub them around his dick. She did this but also felt her nipples become hardened with this act. She kept rubbing them up and down at once before she began to squish them tightly and fondle them while they wrapped around Aster's cock. "Does this feel good? Am I doing it right?" Leina asked looking to Aster who smiled a bit.

"Your good at this it's always a wise move to use your body's natural attributes to their full advantage." Aster said to which Kaguya heard and smiled a bit.

"If we were going to make this a lesson I should have dressed as a slutty teacher." Kaguya said to which Aster rolled his eyes.

"Aster..." Leina began catching his attention. "Are you... are you about to cum?" She asked feeling how the rod began to pulse and such.

"Yes." Aster responded as he looked to his current partner.

"Well then..." Leina began with a small smirk before kissing the tip of his cock. "Be sure to let out a fierce load ok." Leina said before kissing the tip again.

"Fine but don't complain if it fails Leina." Leina then let off as she then got on her knees and opened her mouth while holding her breasts up. In turn Aster got on his feet and allowed his dick to be smothered by Leina's tits again. She began to rub it more vigorously as she moved her breasts almost like it was her job. As she did this Aster got closer and closer until he in turn erupted with semen. Leina had her mouth open when that happened as he then came straight into her mouth causing her to go wide eyed as her cheeks puffed up as she tried to keep it in her mouth. But alas once the dick was removed Leina could not do so to which she cupped her hands and allowed the semen to fall into said cupped hands.

"Well?" Aster asked as Leina licked up what she could after swallowing.

"I... couldn't swallow it all." Leina said guilty for her failure.

"Don't worry... let's finish it together." Kaguya said before Leina took some more in to her mouth and in turn the two began to swap the, cum between them. Aster saw how they hugged each other while spit swapping to which he found very hot. The two were groping and fondling each other as they continued to go at it. Soon the two split apart and opened their mouths wide with tongue hanging out as they showed how they had swallowed all of Aster's cum.

"You girls are something else, and its good," Aster said as Kaguya turn to him as she said, "Your sweet, but I think it's time we gave our little warrior here her first time."

"You mean me and Aster?" Leina asked as Kaguya soon said to her, "Don't worry, it may hurt for the first few seconds."

Soon enough as Kaguya got Leina lying down and holding her legs up to the sides as she said, "She all yours."

Aster crawl over Leina as he took his cock and rub the tip of it against Leina pussy as she whimper a bit as she said, "Please stop teasing me."

"And what do you say?" Kaguya asked as she look at Leina as the wondering warrior bit her bottom lip a bit as she soon said, "Please… put it inside… of me."

"Come on, you can beg better, "Kaguya said as Aster lightly push up against Leina but pull but a bit as well with her pussy getting wet as Leina soon said, "Please, put your cock inside of me, fuck me!"

"With pleasure," aster said as he press his cock up against Leina pussy before thrusting in in one go, as a bit of blood came out, as Leina's eyes widen to this as Kaguya was the one to cast the spell, "Recover!"

Leina glow green as her pain was replace with pleasure as Aster thrust in as Leina thrust her head back, with her breast swing up before going back with Aster soon repeat his action with Leina breast keep swinging around as Leina cry out in pleasure as she moan out sexy, as her pussy grip Aster cock tightly.

Kaguya lick her lips to this as she said to Leina, "Hold you own legs for a moment, I want to have some fun as well."

As Leina did so, Kaguya turn around and back up over Leina's face before place her wet pussy up against the blonde warrior's mouth and place a hand on her own ass as she said, "Start licking."

Leina did as she was commanded by Kaguya as she started licking at Kaguya's pussy as the Warg moan out as she said, "Yes, that right, keep licking, go deeper and around until I say so!"

Aster keep fucking Leina as he star at her breast and Kaguya's ass, it was like something out of a porno, as how beautiful both are, and what parts of them is sexy, it was hard for him to resist as he lean in thrusting harder and faster a bit while he fondle Leina' breast and licking Kaguya's ass cheeks as is surprise by this as she stood up and look behind to see Aster playing with her ass cheeks, as she give a smile as she said, "You enjoying the view Aster?"

"More than you know," He said to her as Kaguya smile as she stood up from sitting on Leina mouth and turn around as she soon face Aster and lean in to start kissing him while taking one of his hands and place them on her own breast as she soon fondle her other one and Leina's.

Leina could not hold onto her legs and wrap her arms around Kaguya's hips and push her tongue in deeper as she could as Kaguya moan out to this while still kissing Aster.

Leina began to tongue fuck Kaguya while eating out her pussy as she moaned and cried out in pleasure to this. The sensuality of it was only increased by Aster's ramming into Leina as he then grabbed Leina legs and helped keep up the missionary position. As they kept this up Kaguya felt pleasure course through her body as it felt like her very skin was becoming pleasure spots.

Aster of course kept ramming into Leina giving her little room as her toes began to curl up before Aster released her legs. Aster then smirked before Kaguya saw this and soon they began to change position without giving Leina time to react. Leina cried out in shock as soon she found herself facing Aster while forced to grab onto him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Leina cried and moaned out in shock as she felt Aster reaching into her deepest parts almost piercing her womb itself. His temp increased as did his pressure but Leina then moaned even more as Kaguya had begun molesting her from behind. Kaguya was groping and fondling Leina's boobs and even abusing the nipples by pinching and pulling on them like toys.

"N-no stop too much!" Leina cried out as her face began to devolve into a fucked silly ahegao face. "You're gonna make me go insane!" She screamed out just as Kaguya slammed Leina's ass leaving a red mark.

"Naughty girl you asked for this so you're going to get it." Kaguya smirked as she kept up her work and even hugged her allowing her nipples to rub up against Leina.

"No I'm going insane I gonna cum and go mad!" She cried out as her face had devolved into one of a woman who was fucked into stupidity with only sex on the mind. "Gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna CUM!" She cried out as Aster smirked and rammed her straight on through.

"So am I!" Aster called out as soon the two came as together as Leina held tight her nails diggings into Aster's skin while her toes curled up.

"CUMMING! CUMMING! CUMMING!" Leina cried out as she began to go limp. "Cumming... Cumming... Cumming." Leina repeated as she was laying down with her face on the bed and her ass raised with legs spread allowing the buckets of semen to seep out of her.

"Fuck you really gave her a ride." Kaguya looked at Leina. The Vance girl had her eyes rolled upward her tongue was lolled out but Aster wasn't done. "Hello!" Kaguya cried out just in time to see Aster cover Leina in his cock juice as she looked like a bukkage whore.

"Damn she's tight." Aster said but Kaguya then smirked a bit.

"Aster let's not give her a break after our go." Kaguya said as they had spells and potions to handle sleep problems or to skill a night of sleep in one go by putting the body in an accelerated sleep state to equal one full nights of rest.

"Oh you don't say." Aster said but Kaguya then smirked and bushed him to the bed.

"But this time I want to be on top." Kaguya said as she began to climb up onto the meat stick and got into position. "And we will be doing the reverse cowgirl." Kaguya said as she got ready. "So get ready to fuck my silly." Kaguya said as she then began to lower her body and only allowed the head in. She then smirked to Aster while looking behind her before she slammed it all down in one go. Kaguya cried out in shock and pleasure as she felt Aster hitting all the good spots with Kaguya doing the work here.

Kaguya lean forward looking down at Aster's cock going in her pussy as she moan out while reaching for it, garbing the base of Aster cock as she said, "Oh Fuck Aster, you so thick- MMn! I love it! Your stone chiseled like Cock is stretching my little pussy!"

Aster can hear Kaguya purring loudly as he stroke her back side as the purr vibrated down to her pussy as Aster cock twitch to the feeling while saying something that came to his mind, "Your my little pussy cat are you? My little slutty Pussy cat that like to watch my cock go inside of you!"

"Yes! I love watching it go in! Nice and slow I can feel everything of your dick, filling my pussy up nicely!" Kaguya said as she soon began to go faster and faster as she let off and put her hands in front of herself keeping balance as she bounce her ass all up and down Aster cock, even making a wet smacking sound of Aster hip hitting against Kaguya's ass.

"Fuck you're so tight around me! So soft, and slippery ass it's driving me fucking crazy!" Aster said as he rub Kaguya's ass as he give it a smack as well as Kaguya gasp as she said, "Stop, don't do that, I'll crazy if you do."

"Then go crazy my little kitty cat," Aster said as Kaguya picked up more speed as she cry out as the wet smacking sound gotten louder as Aster's cock was really twitching and growing inside of Kaguya's pussy as it Kaguya felt someone slam a hammer down the weigh as it rang her bell as Aster dick's head hit against the opening of her womb big time as Kaguya blush with her tongue sticking out as she cry out as she said, "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming like crazy, I can't stop AHHH FUCK ME ASTER!"

Aster keep rubbing and smacking Kaguya's ass, hitting the ticklish part that made her purr as Kaguya was fucking his cock as she keep cumming on it, in a chain of orgasms, acting like a cat in heat as Aster held on the best he can as he cannot take it much longer as he push Kaguya forward as he yelled, "Fuck it, I can't take it anymore! I'm fucking you till I cum!"

"Yes-yes! Fuck me! Cum inside of me, fuck me until we both cum again!" Kaguya said as Aster fuck her doggy style as his hips move like a piston as he held onto her ass, as he leans in as he said, "I'm almost there! I'm about to cum!"

"Yes Do it! Cum inside of me, make me believe I'm pregnant, put a baby in me!" Kaguya cry out as Aster yell out as he fucked her as fast as he could, with Kaguya rolling her eyes as Aster cry out once more as he said, "I'm cumming in your pussy!"

Kaguya throw her head back as she cry out, feeling Aster cum shooting inside of her as her belly was gaining a bulged from the outside before it shrank down as Aster semen came out from Kaguya with his cock still inside of her.

Aster and Kaguya stay like that for a moment as they give their final thrusting and twitching before they calm down and fell to their sides as Kaguya cry out with her tongue sticking out still as Aster's cock slide out of her as she moan out a bit before saying, "That was… a really good fucking!"

"Yea… why didn't we do it before?" Aster question as Kaguya turn to Aster as she said to him, "Your too nice to do so… but I love that about you, and the fact you are a closet pervert, I just wanted you to show it more as well."

"Only to you then… maybe," Aster said as Kaguya give a small laugh before kissing Aster on the lips for a moment before Aster said, "So… what now?"

Leina moan is heard as Kaguya look up to see Leina was awake still and was playing with herself as it seem she caught their show a the cat archer smile and said, "The night still young… why not spend it like we are… and just fuck each other up."

"I like that," Aster said with a smile as well as they both look to Leina as they had a thought as they went over to her as Leina open her eyes and saw Kaguya and Aster both looking at her as they smile as Aster said, "Prepare for a deep throat fucking now Leina, because I won't stop until I done."

"And Prepare your pussy as well, as I want you to squirt as much as you can till I'm wet in your juices," Kaguya said as the two Grab at her as moment later Leina cry out, in pleasure as Leina was lying back, with Aster over her with his cock going in and out of her mouth as she try adjusting the best she can for it but it was made hard with Kaguya fingering hard while licking at her clip hard, she didn't know how much she could take as her eyes rolled as she started cumming as she spray all over Kaguya as she cry out happily to this with Aster yell out as he soon came as well as he shove his cock keep in Leina's mouth and came hard.

The three keep going throughout the night without rest as the cry of the trio was muffle by the protection spell on Kaguya's house on the outside, but on the inside anyone can hear it, including a perverted angel with a mischief side to her.

 **(LEMON END)**

(Scene Break the next Morning Forest)

Within the elven forest area, with life flourishing all around, as flowers bloom, birds are singing, and the trees stand strong among each other, and then there is thin looking girl with long brown hair, Topaz color eyes, wearing lightly clothing that were mostly orange that didn't cover everything as her much skin show on her front area, her legs and somewhat her back, with a monkey sitting on her shoulder, and a staff in her hand, and what stand out most about her are her pointy ears.

An elf girl that swing upon the trees as she jumps down into an area as she sees on the ground, a baby bird that been chirping, and it seem to have left the nest, as the elf girl picked up the baby bird as she said, "You must have gotten so hungry, you fell from your nest."

The elf girl, show her good heart as she gave a smile to the baby bird and said to it, "Don't worry. Now let's get you back home."

Jump up into a tree from where the baby bird was under at, as the elf girl jump way high up, she found the nest with other baby birds inside as they chirped as well when the elf girl put back the baby bird she had in her hand, as soon enough the mama bird flew in and puke her babies food out to feed them. (Seriously birds do that for their young).

The elf girl smile to this as she said, "You sure do eat a lot. That must keep your mother busy."

As the elf girl wanted to stay with them a little longer to watch over them, the sound of other bird flying out of the area in fright, as the elf girl look up over and wonder what is going on as she said, "W-what is it?"

(During the back with the group)

The trio were up and about as Kaguya had vitality potions about as well as health potions. She had Leina drink some of them to cure her fatigue and such and luckily it worked. She was now fully awake as if she had a full night's rest.

They found Nanael passed out on the table still smiling as if she was having a good dream. "I like wine... Marianne makes good wine." She slurred a bit while hugging the Sake bottle close.

"Well this is just adorable." Kaguya said wearing a bathrobe after exiting her bath.

"I'll say." Leina said with her hair wild like post sex hair while her clothing was disheveled a bit despite being borrowed. Her featured were that of someone who had mind blowing sex and was wondering when the next time will be.

"Come on wake up." Leina said flicking Naneal's nose to wake her up before shaking her to wake up.

It looked like Nanael was dreaming though as she had a blush on her face as it was apparent she might be having a questionable dream. "Hey you shouldn't be touching me like that! I may not look it but I have high moral standards I'm an angel after all plus I already have someone in mind who can touch me like that." Nanael said as they all wondered what kind of screwed up wet dream Nanael was having which woke the Angel up.

"Ow my head." Nanael hissed as Aster smirked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Nanael." Aster teased as he passed Nanael a potion. "Drink this it tastes like shit but it will help." Aster said to which Nanael nodded to this.

She cringed as she drank it before putting it down once its contents were in her system. "So what happened after I passed out?" Nanael asked to which Leina smiled.

"Nothing much." Kaguya smiled keeping hidden the semen still dripping down her legs.

"We better go the others won't wait forever for us." Aster said knowing they best be moving now.

"Got it." Kaguya said which they in turn began to move out.

(Later Town Hall)

The group arrived back at the square to find the Adventures Guild next to it with the NPC who sells quests to them. The Quests Purchase system of this NPC had changed in the port and thus it seems Quest requests now arrive for more Gainos oriented places. No doubt Quest acquisitions has become more within reason to prevent long travel to the location of the Quest.

The group found Sophia once more in her noble lady outfit. Next to her was Mordred and the Combat Maids who were all ready to move out. Yuto and Yuna were here as the twin Farians were more than willing to help. Finally a small group of NPC's Kaguya had created herself called the Huntsman were here. In her time with the Guild Kaguya had made them to be her elites and excellent hunters.

They weren't floor guardians but were in fact aids for the guild members during quests. At the time Kaguya made it so they were Soldiers and during quests companions to help in battle. "Now you all know why we're here." Kaguya began taking charge here. "Lately the Elven Forest has been dealing with problems as of late particularly with the Swamp Lands, further more we are in a treaty with them as neighbors as we have provided to them defenses, arms, and knowledge of the use of those weapons while we are allowed to hunt game and gather material as long as we don't take more then we need." Kaguya explained while she sat there at the tables head.

"So I'm putting a group together to not oy learn more on the situation but hopefully put a stop to it before it gets out of hand." Kaguya explained while she was at there.

"Of course any allies of ours if they need reasonable aid should be provided considering they are facing an enemy supreme being." Sophia commented on this subject still believing many who opposed her lords lesser life forms.

"Be that as it may they require our aid considering Malice is aiding in this." Mordred said sitting with them.

"Malice... greater Wraith... problem." Came one of the Maiden Knights who seemed to be very Goth in Aster's opinion. "Airi with him also." She added as she even had an eye patch and bandages on her person.

"Exactly and most like Naviel." Mordred confirmed as the Goth girl nodded.

'Naviel Percival a Fae she's a sort that is an antithesis to a wraith. If memory serve Airi had attempted to drain her essence but instead had nearly killed herself since her essence and any holy essence is poison to her.' Kaguya remembered while looking to Naviel.

"So we have to work carefully since they kill everything we could use to our advantages." A hunter said to which Aster nodded.

"Hence why we have Yuna and Yuto here those two can rebuild what is lost and also help turn the tides to our advantage." Aster said providing a good point.

Soon an Elf ran in as he looked panicked while looking to Kaguya. "Lady Kaguya the Swamp Witches minions are attacking again!" The Elf cried out causing everyone to go into action.

"Seems strategy talk is over for now... let's go." Aster said taking command as they had to move out.

(Later at the Forest)

The group arrived as Leina noted there were six Maiden Knights here and recognized two of them from the Vance estate. The Hunters stayed close to Kaguya while the Maids stayed with Mordred. Sophia, Yuna and, Yuto accompanied Aster leaving Leina with Nanael and Marianne as they arrived and saw a dark fog of some kind ran pass the trees as when the dark fog passes them, they tree now looking decade, rotting down to its roots and the ground below them look dead with the grass looks as brown as the dirt.

Leina stood in fear to what she witness, but it was Aster who took charge. "Airi and Malice." Naniel said looking to which Aster looked and in turn saw the two in question. Malice was easy to identify enough but it was the red head that was unfamiliar to him.

She was a red head wielding a scythe that had twin tails and a French maid outfit. "Who's that girl up there?" Leina asked as she looked tort the flying French Maid.

"That's Airi the Infernal Temptress!" Nanael said as she looked at her combater's book. "Maybe she's causing trouble in the Elfin Forest if so that means she's going to have a one on one fight with Combat Master Alleyne!" Nanael called out with a smile as Leina was surprised but before she could ask Nanael came up. "See you later! I gotta go!" Nanael yelled before flying off to get a match while the other left her be.

"Who's combat master Alleyne?" Leina asked to which Kaguya answered.

"She's an Elven Warrior who trains the Elves in the forest." Kaguya explained remembering how she met her and Nowa. "We need to move I'll explain more on the way." Kaguya said taking charge knowing this was her show now.

"We'll start gathering the creatures and repAiring the damage." Yuna said as she was pumped to be in the front lines while Yuto had his reserves but went ahead anyway when Yuna dragged him along.

But ad Kaguya lead the charge she once more began to have a flashback to when she was last here taking on Airi.

(Flashback weeks prior)

Kaguya and her hunters were roaming the forest scouting about as she lead them and made note of everything. Clearly this wasn't the Forest of Eternity seeing as it had one constant season in opposed to the forest having all four seasons. Furthermore Kaguya noted how the forest life seemed to be similar in some aspects but different to the Farian Forest as well.

As Kaguya roamed she then went wide eyed when trouble eventually found them. Airi was seen as she began her attack forcing Kaguya to push her Hunters to safety.

(Over by Airi)

Airi smiled as she swung her scythe around creating more dead trees as she smiled at her handy work, unaware who would she would face, as a voice called out, "Oh no!" Came the young elfin girl as she saw the destruction and glared at Airi. "Are you the one responsible for this?" The Elf girl demanded as she glared at Airi.

"So you finally decided to show up?" Airi asked calm about this as she as a Wraith saw prey.

"My captain told me the forest was being turned into swamp land by a pawn of the swamp witch and that must be you!" The Elf girl yelled as Airi giggled.

Airi raise his scythe and slash towards Nowa as a deadly arc air slash came at the small half elf girl, as she dodge it by leaping over it, with Airi being surprise by this as she said, "Oh, I am impresses you were able to dodge my attack, I think I've heard of you, you're the beautiful daughter of the forest."

Nowa leap up to a tree as she said, "Leave this forest alone or you will pay!" as Nowa leap up at Airi and try to strike her with her staff weapon, with Airi dodge it barely with her maid outfit getting tear at the top a bit with a bit of her bar as well as she floated away while saying, "Do you intended to punish me? Oh my, that great."

Airi outfit began to regenerate suddenly as Nowa is surprise by this as Airi flew over to Nowa quickly while she still in the air and swung her scythe at the half elf girl and brought her back down to the ground hard with everything down below was blacken and dead.

Kaguya rushes toward the area where she saw the dust being kick up as she saw Nowa down on the ground hurt a bit with Airi above her as the evil maid smile to this as she said, "Oh how I love seeing others in pain."

"You won't get away with this," Nowa said as suddenly spirit came forth and surrounds Nowa as Airi said, "Actually I will, as long you are out of my way, then there nothing else to stop me."

As Airi send another attack towards Nowa as she try to dodge it as well, but suddenly the spirit around had grab hold of her a bit as she was behind held in place, as she manage to dodge the attack if barely, but the forest of it, made her go flying as she cry out.

Kaguya eyes widen to this as she rush over to stop this fight before that elf girl get hurt, or worst as she said, "Hold on, help is on the way."

Nowa hurt with her pink monkey friend cry out to his owner to get Nowa up and moving fast, but then Airi came forth and swing her hand away at the monkey as the spirit around strike at it, hitting it away as she said, "Get out of here filthy creature, you're in my way of my pray."

AS the spirit pull Nowa up facing Airi as the wrath smile to this as she said, "Enjoy your last moment as this will be your last."

As Airi brought Nowa closer for a kiss as she was about to touch the half elven girls lips with her own as a white mist came forth from Nowa's mouth, until an arrow flew by between them, forcing Airi to pull back and release Nowa as she fell back as she give a small cough to that as Airi said, "Who dare interrupted me?!"

Airi saw Kaguya there with her bow out and pointed at her with another arrow out and ready to fire as she said to the wrath, "Step away from that girl, or else face me."

"Oh my, are you something, the spirit its quite strong as I dare say as strong as my lady, the swamp witch, as well, your spirit is also calming and flowing, your mind is refine and focus, as it shows with your bow skills it seem, and that beauty that coming from you with a fearsome aura like an ocean, its reflected on your person."

"The ocean only calm as the phases of the moon as it's the moon that controls how the ocean should acts as what you see before you is the reflection of the waters itself," Kaguya said in a wise way as Airi looked at her with a smile and said, "Oh and your calling yourself the moon?"

"No... I'm calling myself something greater than you as I said before, step away from her, or face me," Kaguya said with a strong tone as Airi gotten mad at that part, thinking a cat girl is calling herself something greater than her, when she believe the swamp witch is the greatest ever in the world as she held up her scythe and said, "Fine then, I'll leave her alone, while dealing with you first!"

Airi slash at Kaguya at the same time she fire her bow with a magic circle appeared in front of it as she called out, "Ice Barrage!" from the magic circle many ice shards came flying towards her with a arc slash as it cancel it out as the two attack collided, but the remaining ice keep going as Airi eyes widen as she flew away fast as she slash a few away but gotten hit in a few places with her clothes getting torn around to pieces as she retreated I nth air for a moment as her clothing regenerate as she said, "So you have power? Then I won't hold myself back from you. Come forth dark spirits and rid this one from existent!"

As spirit came forth from around Airi, Kaguya took notice of this as she dodge the spirits as well she pull out a new arrow with a magical circle appearing as she called out, "Wind Bolts!"

Kaguya fire as many arrow came forth surrounded by a wind blowing around them as they keep the arrow straight and hit and pass through all the spirit that came forth as they scattered but soon regroup as Kaguya saw her attack hardly did a thing as she can guess what she is dealing with her as she pull out a new arrow and ran for it to get a different angel for her next shot as she leap up while twirling around as she aims and fire as her arrow glows as she called out, "Blessed shot!"

The arrow went flying toward the spirits as they flew at it soon vanish as the light from the arrow touch them as it flew towards Airi, her eyes widen as she gotten out of the way fast as the arrow flew by and exploded on the ground in a brilliant light as Nowa saw this and was Awe to the site of it, with Airi was scared a bit by that as she turn towards Kaguya as she asked her, "Who the hell are you a priestess of some sort?"

"No, I am Kaguya, the silver goddess moon maiden, and one of three leader of the Guild "Soldiers of HOLY!" and you are my enemy that you will regret making one of me," Kaguya said as Airi got piss as she said, "I don't care if your god himself, I will kill you."

"Is that a challenge then? very well I accepted," Kaguya said as unknown to her as she didn't realize what she did as suddenly a light from above came forth as Kaguya saw an girl with wings like an angel came forth as that angel was Marianne as she called out, "All fighters who wishes to enter the Queen's blade Tournament, may I bear witness to your competition, and now the gate of testy are officially open."

As the barrier formed around the small group, Kaguya is surprise by this as she just barely heard of this Queen's blade stuff, as it seem there is more to this than she thought, but she had other priority right now, but could not hurt to get the fame stuff going as she stood ready for as Marianne started saying, "On this side we have the Infernal Temptress Airi."

She pointed out to Airi and then she pointed out to Kaguya as she said, "And on this side we have a special new contestant, may I ask, what is your name and title?"

"Kaguya the Silver goddess" Kaguya said proudly as Marianne nodded as Marianne announce, "Kaguya the Silver goddess, you are now a competitor of the Queen's blade. Now let the battle of the queen's blade begin!"

Kaguya reacted fast after that as she pulled out three arrows and fire them one after another with each of them a surprise with them, as Airi try to dodge them until she saw they were aimed at her, but around her as one arrow came at her side and exploded in a brilliant exploding light as she was force away from it as she cry out with the other arrow going off as well when she gotten close to them.

Fallen to the ground as Airi quickly pick herself up with her clothing slowly fading in and out of site for a moment, as she grit her teeth, raise her scythe and went at Kaguya close range as she knew bow are only good for long to mid-range, but unknown to her that what Kaguya was planning, as she dodge Airi attack as she held out her hand and called out, "Holy light touch!"

Kaguya hand emitted a light as she touch Airi with it, the wrath maid clothing burst in fire a bit as she cry out and back away fast with Kaguya following up a she try to do it again with Airi swing her weapon fast to make Kaguya back off for a moment as she try to counter attack as she slash her scythe at her, with Kaguya dodging and parry them with her bow as it double as a staff weapon as she called out an attack, "Earth Staff!"

As the bow strike against the scythe, Airi was force back by it as it felt like she was hit by a rock or something, but that didn't keep her down as she went at Airi again as Kaguya wanted to test something as she pulled out a small red vile, pop the top and spray it out towards Airi as the red liquid touch her skin, she cry out with her clothing melting by the liquid as well as Airi retreated back fast as she cry out as she said, "Wh-what is this stuff? It isn't holy milk but its acts like it and it burn like Melona's acid!"

Kaguya held up the vile as she said, "a minor healing potion, it's good for healing... and hurting wraths, so my hunch was right, you're not a living being are you."

"So what if I'm not?! It won't matter as I will kill you by sucking out your soul!" Airi said as she charged at Kaguya again as the cat girl roll her eyes to this as she said, "Even near the end, you think you can still win, when I fact... it's over."

Airi didn't listen as she just raise her scythe up to cut Kaguya down as the silver goddess slam the end tip of her bow to the ground as a magic is seen with arrows all around the area as Airi eyes widen as Kaguya called out, "Moon Shine down."

As a silver light appeared up as Airi cry out as her clothing was being torn apart as the area exploded in the light, as Nowa had her eyes close for a moment before opening them and saw Airi was blow a from Kaguya and she was butt naked as Marianne floated down near Kaguya and said, "Airi down and powerless, the winner of the match is Kaguya, the silver goddess."

Airi stood up the best she could as she looks at Kaguya with a raging look on her face as she said, "I... I will get you back for this. Not now... but someday, I will return to this place and there nothing in this world that will stop me from turning this forest into swamp lands and I will kill that girl the next time I see her as well!"

"Try as you might, but know this, as in the end, you were bested by me... in 7 moves, so try as you might, as I well do so in less moves as well," Kaguya said as Airi using the last of her strength to fly away and out of site.

Kaguya then walked over to Nowa and looked to her. "Are you ok?" Kaguya asked looking to Nowa.

"Um... yes I am thank you." Nowa said while Kaguya mentally was crying out at how adorable she was.

'NOOOOO! SHE'S SO ADORABLE AND MY TYPE! I'M MELTING!" Kaguya cried out mentally as she hoped Nowa wasn't gay because if she was all bets were off and she'd have to hold herself back from jumping her.

"Lady Kaguya!" One of her Huntsman called out as Kaguya looked and saw them appear.

"Is everything ok we saw the match!?" The Hunter said to which Kaguya nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." Kaguya said as Nowa hid behind Kaguya noticing the humans among the group. Kaguya then looked to Nowa and nodded to her. "Nowa is there an Elven Village hidden in this forest? Reason I ask is because my village isn't too far from here and we seem to be lost so I was hoping it may be possible to talk to them." Kaguya asked to which Nowa heard this. "I wanted to try and be hospitable neighbors to them and seeing as my Village allows a wide assortment of folks to live their ranging for Warg's such as myself, Farians who I believe may be close relatives to the Elves, and a few other races I'd like to allow them to live in my village as well so we may both benefit from expansion as neighbors and friends." Kaguya said to which Nowa nodded.

"Oh um well you see." Nowa said blushing at both Kaguya's kindness and beauty.

"I see... I should ask the other elf here then should I not." Kaguya said standing up just in time to see an elf with longer ears, and green clothing show up as she carried a spear like staff with her.

"Impressive you detected me even while talking to my student." The Elf said as Kaguya looked to her. "85 points." Kaguya said only to fire and arrow at Alleyne purposely missing as it hit a tree.

"I believe you meant 95 points and I should give you a generous 60 since you dropped your guard." Kaguya said putting her bow and Arrow away.

"Impressive." The elf said shocked at how Kaguya pulled that off. "Though your battle I will give it the 95 points since you capitalized on your advantage and even drew your foe in for a trap when she believed you were only good at mid to long range combat." Alleyne said while Kaguya smirked a bit.

"Heh I had already learned a long time ago the moment I run out of magic and arrows I would be defenseless." Kaguya said as she looked to the elf in question. "Though shall I inquire your name then?" Kaguya said as she had already used her scan spell and saw Alleyne may be able with time put up a fight against Kaguya.

"I am Alleyne the Elven Combat Instructor." Alleyne said to which Kaguya nodded.

"Well met." Kaguya greeted noticing the lack of humans save for her hunters. "I wish to meet with your leaders to discuss a possible neighborly bond between us. No doubt you had both noticed my village not too far from here." Kaguya said to which both Nowa and Alleyne nodded.

"Yes we saw it appear in a large flash of light one minute we had a patch of forest and plains there the next your village was there." Alleyne said showing she did not like invaders but was giving them the benefit of the doubt here. "Yes sorry for that I am willing to compensate you all for it and negotiate a possible treaty to allow my village to remain." Kaguya said to which Alleyne looked and nodded.

"Very well but leave your Human Hunters back at your village." Alleyne said to which Kaguya nodded to this.

"Very well I will need to summon one of the Farians if that is acceptable." Kaguya said trusting Fey for this.

"Very well if she can arrive in time." Alleyne said as Kaguya nodded before doing what was asked.

"The rest of you head on back I'll meet you all there." Kaguya said to which the Hunters nodded and saluted their village's matriarch and took their leave. "Message Fey." Kaguya invoked confusing the duo of Elves to which she got a reply.

"How may I help you Lady Kaguya?" Fey asked before Kaguya continued.

"Fey I need you over here immediately." Kaguya ordered to which Fey understood.

"Yes mi-lady." Fey said before out of nowhere the Elves were shocked to see a portal appear and from it Fey walked out with her hands interlocked with a smile that may be kind and sweet but hid a promise that if any attempted to harm her lords and mistress she would inflict the most horrible pain possible.

"Now we're ready can you take us to your village now?" Kaguya asked to which Alleyne nodded while Nowa noticed the elf like woman but one who had antlers growing from her head.

"If you all accept my proposition then I can help you all keep this forest pure but if you do not then we will leave simple as that." Kaguya said to which Alleyne understood and in turn Fey knew this was a negotiation assignment one in which she was a master of for the fact she lead the Floor Guardians as well as handle the day to day tasks of it.

With that the group headed off to the Elven Forest to meet with the Village Elders.

(End Flashback)

Airi and Malice floated in the air side by side as Airi then swung her scythe creating a powerful wave of ruin that killed everything in its path. "Incredible so this is some of the upper limits I'm capable of?" Airi asked to which Malice smiled and shouldered his scythe.

"Of course my dear as a Wraith who both serves as my second in command and as my apprentice I feel its best you know what a Wraith is also capable off." Malice said floating while wearing his butler outfit.

"You again!" Came the voice of Nowa as she ran over and saw Airi and Malice here.

"Oh I remember you your that Elf Girl who accompanied Kaguya correct?" Airi asked while she looked upon Nowa.

"My Captain and Big Sis told me to be on the lookout for you and here you are!" Nowa called out glaring at Airi and Malice.

"Well as fun as this is I'm afraid you're out of luck as my young apprentice has joined with a new power as did the Swamp Witch." Malice said before doing a bow. "I am Malice Leader of my Lord Emperor Solaris's elite guard that he called the Infernal Maidens, as well as the Guardian to his throne room." Malice introduced with a respectful bow like a gentleman. "And you must be the Elf my apprentice hold a grudge against and I see you've taken a shine to Ms. Kaguya." Malice greeted with a smirk as Nowa heard of this and was prepared.

"Leave this forest alone or you will both pay!" Nowa yelled as she attacked only for Malice to catch the attack from her staff with his right index finger.

"Is that all?" Malice asked before pushing Nowa back as she went flying into a dead tree destroying it.

"Master I had that one under control." Airi whined as Malice laughed it off.

"My apologies but I don't think I should allow my little girl to be attacked by a foe such as her." Malice said while smiling a bit.

Soon the two dodged and arrow as from its trajectory they saw Kaguya, Aster, Leina, Mordred with the combat maids, Yuto and Yuna, and finally Marianne. "Ah and it seems we have company." Malice smirked as Mordred glared at the Greater Wraith.

"Ok divide and conquer, Mordred you and I will deal with Malice, Kaguya you, Leina, and Naviel will keep Airi busy I feel she is stronger then you described, the rest of you focus on repair and defense. Get Nowa, find Alleyne, and help Yuto and Yuna repair the damage." Aster ordered to which they nodded.

"Yes milord." The NPC's said before going off to carry out their task.

(With Nowa)

"Big Sis!" Nowa cheered as she saw Kaguya was here.

But then Ennea and Zwei showed up in full combat gear as Nowa was wide eyed at Zwei's side. "Come." Zwei ordered picking up Nowa causing the half-elf to be buried in the half-giant maid's large breasts.

"I'll cover ya." Ennea said ready to go wild as she showed of her fangs and extended her claws.

The two then ran off while fighting off Airi and Malice's Dark Spirits.

(With Airi)

"Master the old one." Airi noted as she saw him. "He is not mortal." Airi said to which Malice nodded to Airi's view of the old man Mordred.

"Why of course he's cursed with immortality, you can drain him all you like but alas he will never run out." Malice said to which Mordred grabbed a dead tree and flung it at Malice who dodged. Then Aster appeared and slashed at him with his sword only for Malice to dodge but get cut none the less. "Now that was just rude." Malice said as he saw he had to deal with both Aster and Malice. "None the less I shall handle this fiasco." Malice said ready to fight as well.

Soon Airi heard the sound of wings fluttering and in turn was wide eyed as she saw Naviel fly in and slash at her with her daggers. The Fae floated there with her pixie like wings before going to a fetal like position and eating a candy stick. "You again?!" Airi cried out as she was war of Naviel as she knew that Naviel was a Spirit Fae the opposite of a Wraith as they both require essence to survive but Naviel gets her essence from nature itself. Airi gets it from her victims but what makes it hard was the fact their essence was poison to each other once taken into their beings and in turn making them practical equals if they were on the same level.

Naviel tends to hold back when she is tired for sleep or if she wants to end something quickly goes all out. Naviel was lazy but she did her job right and had earned her place among the Maiden Knights. "Airi… go home." Naviel said while eating her sweets no doubt wanting to end this fast.

"You first I have the home field advantage this time." Airi said as the only essence Naviel could feed off of were the essence of living and sentient creatures.

"No you don't." Naviel moaned in a very lazy manner before, she, saw Grass and forest life returning. She looked and saw Yuto doing his job with Yuna on top of an Elder Dire Wolf surrounded by two of the Combat Maids.

"Dammit Lesser Spirits!" Airi invoked but Naviel had a counter.

"Minor Spirits." Naviel calmly invoked as the two sets of spirits met half way and in turn canceled each other out. "Can we hurry this up?" Naviel began and yawned a bit. "I don't like coming out." She said as Airi noted the Fae was as tired looking as always despite the eye patch on her face.

"Don't forget us!" Kaguya called out firing another arrow at Airi as next to her was Leina.

"Oh dear... I'm out numbered." Airi said as she had to deal with two of her most hated foes in one place. "Luckily I'm stronger than last time." Airi said ready to exact revenge on the two in question.

"Well then come and try." Kaguya said aiming an arrow as Leina got ready to fight.

"Spirit of the damn, give me strength and Power to fulfill my duty!" Airi smile as the spirit came forth and enter her scythe as it give a ghostly gray glow as her eyes looked like they were crazy looking as she putting her power in attack strength as Kaguya saw this as she said, "Oh shit."

Airi slash the at them creating a black arc slash as it came at the group, everyone gotten out of the way as the ground shifted and blow away, as Leina rolled on the ground for a bit before recovering from that with Naviel came to her side as she said in her normal tone, "Careful, she has… a powerful attack"

"How do we beat something like that?" Leina said as Kaguya fire arrows around Airi as they exploded in lights as she cry out a bit as she said, "There a draw back to that power, as strong it maybe it takes time to charge up, figure out the timing and strike at her until she wear down with some of us lacking holy weapon, it's just comes down to holy energy, which I can provide."

"Then we just keep attacking her then after every attack?" Leina said as Fae, "Yes, but not straight out, it's would be long fight, but we have the numbers on our side."

"Don't just directly attack her, run by her and attack while during so I'll give you two cover, Leina stay with me" Kaguya said as she fire more arrows as Airi slash them away fast as she charge at the group as Airi raise her scythe again as she give a battle cry as she slash down cut down all of Kaguya normal arrow attacks.

The maiden knights leap up at her as Airi smile to this as she acted fast and leap back as the two maiden clash into each other before Airi had her next attack ready as she sent a slash at the two of them, as Naviel called out, "Protection ward!"

As a shield appeared before the attack struck, hitting the magical shield which was only a temporality as the shield and attack exploded with a great force as it sent the two maid back hard before turning her attention to Leina and Kaguya as Airi rush at them and swing her scythe down at them.

The battle commenced as Airi attacked forcing Kaguya and Leina to split apart as well the two maiden knights that soon recover. "Holy Arrow!" Kaguya invoked firing the attack at Airi who dodged it but just barely only for Naviel to attack.

"To slow." Naviel said with a bored tone before pulling out her battle scythes in both hands. The two spirits began to trade attacks as Naviel was simply bored while they fought.

"Flare Barrage!" Kaguya invoked just as Naviel flew back as the fire arrows fired off at Airi. "Stride of Winds, Hyper Speed, Flight." Kaguya invoked just after the arrows fired.

Airi dodged only to see Kaguya gone before turning around and saw Kaguya there with the Arrows caught and in turn stabbed one into Airi, shot the second at point blank range, and then flew back before firing the last arrow at Airi.

Airi cried out in pain at getting the first blow done at as Naviel didn't even crack a smile. Airi then smirked and vanished catching Kaguya by surprise. Kaguya then closed her eyes and focused as she had just the spell for this. "Essence Detect." Kaguya invoked and in turn saw Airi behind her just about to attack. Kaguya then used her Bow and blocked the attack before kicking Airi away. Kaguya then aimed another arrow at Airi and fired it off at her.

"Dammit." Airi cursed just as she dodged the arrow only to be hit in the shoulder by a second one crying out in pain now. "What?!" She cried out in shock as she saw the second Arrow she had somehow missed.

"You need to pay better attention." Kaguya smirked as Airi realized Kaguya mused have fired the other one to trail behind the first.

"Dammit." Airi cursed realizing she was out gunned here.

(Meanwhile with Malice vs Aster and Mordred)

Mordred had his fists raised for the basic hand to hand combat as Aster and he surrounded Malice who shouldered his scythe. Aster had his sword and shield set out ready for combat as the two were on the defensive. After all Malice was a Floor Guardian much like Mordred thus they had to tread carefully with him. The two circled around him as Malice did the same ready to get started on the action.

The trio then charged at each other as Mordred began sending punches and kicks at Malice who dodged and avoided the attacks only for Aster to come in and slash at Malice with his sword and blocking a counter attack with his shield. Malice smirked as he spun his scythe around while attacking the duo and deflecting their attacks. So far it seems this battle was going his way but he also knew not to underestimate Mordred and more then certainly knew not to underestimate a great one such as Aster.

His Lord orders were clear as they were meant to cause chaos to hopefully gain allies in the Elves. After all they could use the wood from the trees in a loggers to help produce material for both construction and for possible bindings and rituals. Besides he knew they needed to show their might before going for the killing grip seeing as the Elves hated humans and luckily both Lord Solaris and Lady Kira may appear humans but were farthest things from being humans.

Aster and Mordred were facing off against Malice as he was a greater wrath he was more troublesome than Airi it seem even with her upgrades, as Mordred was a higher level than the maiden knights Malice is proving to be a challenge, with Aster was wondering if he should switch to use Excalibur to use in this fight because of its great holy energy it holds and power as well, as it's a few league below the guild sword, and he did not want to use it as may cause too much damage to the area around as they are trying to save the forest, not turn it into a great battle field than its already looking.

Mordred sent punches and kicks at Malice as Malice dodged all the same before Aster came at him with sword at the ready. "Succubus!" Malice invoked summoning his Succubus' spirits and they all attacked the two.

Aster saw this and quickly acted knowing they were intangible right now. "Heal+!" Aster invoked healing his enemies and in turn causing them to become tangible and thus both Aster and Mordred made quick work of them. Aster then blocked an attack from Malice to which the Greater Wraith smirked to this. "Airi has to absorb then essence of others through lip contact... I on the other hand have other methods." Malice said to which Aster felt his essence being absorbed by Malice who smirked at him.

Mordred then roared with a flying kick cutting the connection before Aster responded by slashing at Mordred. "My lord are you well?" Mordred asked as he was aware that Malice was created by an opposing Great Being thus was at a disadvantage of knowledge here.

"I'll be fine Mordred." Aster said as he glared at Malice. 'This is getting tough I don't want to waste Holy unless the situation demands it. Saving a trump like that is key because if I use it I will leave myself wide open for future attacks. Plus Holy much like Meteor has a long casting time and if I try to cast it I'll be left vulnerable. The same with a Knights Chant though not as bad as Holy or Meteor.' Aster thought while looking over the situation he was in. 'Further more Solaris' guild is known as well as my own for the fact almost no one had managed to reach the throne room which was why his Guild was of equal repute to my own.' Aster thought analyzing the situation.

'I can't just power on through nor can I risk showing all my cards just yet. Furthermore most of the Cash Shop Items are back at the Guild Hall so using them to cut down on casting time will be out of the question.' Aster thought as Malice smirked at him. Aster knew he needed a way to win this fight without revealing too many aces up his sleeve knowing full well how Malice worked as a Wraith.

'Wait maybe I can use his Essence Drain against him. Naviel's essence is poison to him the same way his is poison to her. If I cast False Data Life right after casting Poison Essence on myself I can have him try to drain my essence and poison himself.' Aster thought coming up with his plan. 'But I need to go about this carefully and outsmart him as well.' Aster thought knowing full well Mordred may see through his plan in a heartbeat.

"Very well Wraith." Aster began as he stood his ground. "It seems I may have underestimated you. I'm impressed." Aster said standing up but then sighed. "But I suggest you get ready we're about to end this little tussle." Aster said ready to end this fight once and for all.

"Then by all means let us end this." Malice said as Mordred looked to his lord wondering what he was planning.

"Holy Essence!" Aster invoked sending his attack at Malice through magic as Malice scoffed.

"Please." Malice said before he countered. "Magic Reflector!" Malice invoked as the attack rebounded and hit Aster but to the untrained eye Aster had dodged it.

"False Data Life." Aster quietly invoked as he had his essence Poisoned which was part of his plan. Now all he had to do was get Malice to drain that Essence and in turn properly poison himself with tainted Essence.

"My lord what is?" Mordred began but then Aster smirked to his loyal subordinate to which Mordred realized what Aster was planning here.

"Damn." Aster cursed before roaring out and charging at Malice.

"Pathetic you're for a great one you are becoming far too predictable." Malice scoffed as he saw Aster charge at him before he proceeded to block the attack with his Scythe. Once Malice pushed Aster back he was forced to block another attack as Malice had slashed down on him with his scythe. "Now then end game." Malice said as he then proceeded to absorb Aster's essence. But once he had enough Malice was wide eyed at this when he felt the Essence was different as it burned through his body upon entering it.

Malice roared in pain and jumped back as his physical form began to fade in and out. "W-what?!" Malice asked in shock seeing the state his body was in.

"And like a fool you fell into my trap." Aster said with a smirk as he looked upon Malice. "I wanted you to reflect my attack and despite this it hit me dead on." Aster said to which Malice was wide eyed.

(Small flashback)

The attack hit Asters' hand as he dodged it and in turn affecting his essence.

(End Flashback)

"Used on my foes who are undead in some way Holy Essence would cause this... used on myself or an ally it acts as a buff." Aster explained as he wasn't done. "I had casted False Data Life to not only trick you of my HP gauge but also to trick you into not seeing my States." Aster said to which Malice was wide eyed at this. "Against lower tiered foes the Flames of Yshrenia had stood supreme but against a Guild Leader of the only guild that had given your master problem this battle was in my favor from the start." Aster said explaining how Malice made a grave mistake.

"No..." Malice said realizing he had just screwed up big time.

"I would suggest you leave while you can Malice. Otherwise you may not be able to acquire medical attention in time." Aster commented while he chuckled a bit to his foe.

"Seems I am at a disadvantage." Malice said as he then began to think to himself. 'I should not have underestimated a supreme being so casually. Lord Solaris forgive me.' Malice thought realizing where he went wrong. "Very well I will need to retrieve Airi though." Malice said to which was understandable on both ends.

(Meanwhile back with Airi vs Kaguya, Leina, and Naviel)

Naviel and Airi were attacking each other as they scythe met scythes to which Airi had to be careful. Further proving this Naviel let go of her scythes as they then began to float and attack Airi forcing her to step back from the onslaught. "Are we done yet?" Naviel asked wanting to go home, finish her duties, and go back to sleep.

"Dammit." Airi cursed knowing she had to bring out the heavy artillery. "Succubus!" She invoked and in turn the Succubus Spirits shot out before Naviel could react. They went for Kaguya and Leina the ladder of which dodged out of the way in time giving Kaguya space to counter attack.

"Lady Kaguya!" Naviel called out and acted flying over to Kaguya.

"Not so fast!" Airi called her and went for the attack. Though inside Airi had to respect the loyalty Naviel displayed for Kaguya and the other two. But before Airi could attack Leina roared out and slashed at Airi with her sword.

"Right now your fight is with me!" Leina called out taking a battle stance against her foe.

"I see this will be quick." Airi called out and began her attack. "Lesser Spirit!" Airi invoked sending them to attack much to Leina's surprise.

"No!" Leina cried out as she tried to keep them away. But during her distracted state Airi went for the attack and slashed down on Leina causing her breasts to be revealed and bounce a bit.

"Now it's time for your punishment." Airi called out while charging at Leina before she began to grope her right breast and kiss her. The two were blushing from it as Airi was absorbing Leina's essence through the kiss before Airi broke it. "Your essence is extraordinary." Airi said before Leina acted and slashed her away. Airi was even forced to dodge an arrow and saw Kaguya was on the move again. Soon Airi found three sets of weapons pointed at her which were Leina's sword, Kaguya's arrows, and Naviel's scythes all of which surrounded her.

"Leave this place or I swear you will never see another your choice." Leina warned as Airi saw she was out matched here. Kaguya had great power in her both in magic and archery, Naviel was her anti-thesis thus she had no way to counter her at the moment, and finally Leina had her at sword point.

But she then went wide eyed as she felt her strength dimming and in turn noted her clothing were beginning to phase out of existence. She then jumped away and to her scythe before taking it in her hand. Once she did so she slashed the three away and began to fly away where she was met with Malice. "I swear the next time we meet I will take all your essence!" Airi called out before she and Malice vanished from sight leaving the group alone.

Leina smiled before she collapsed as Kaguya was wide eyed at this. "Leina!" Kaguya called as Aster saw this as well.

"Leina!" Aster called out as they found Leina had collapsed. Just then Alleyne appeared and saw the entire situation play out while observing this.

(Scene Break that Afternoon)

Yuto was busy repairing the damage to the forest by using his magic to help regrow it and summoning forth Trents to help with the repair. He would have summoned up a Forest God but those creatures are very rare in this world to the point of being considered an endangered species.

Nearby Sophia was talking with Yuna as Fae had joined them while Mordred and the Combat Maids had returned to the Guild Hall to prepare for their own assignments. Sophia was to meet with them once they got settled for the mission so for now she was just killing time.

Aster was sitting on a tree trunk going over what he knew thus far. He knew Solaris wouldn't just use Guerrilla tactics like that without a good reason. Furthermore he was also going over what he was to say to the Elven Elders considering Kaguya had managed to secure an alliance with them when she first arrived here. But considering he himself was a human and Kaguya wasn't an Elf they had Fae help ease out the relations seeing as she was a Farian a relative to the Elven race.

"That child has a great gift with his magic." Alleyne was heard as Aster looked and saw her walk up to him. "To repair what the Swamp Witch had destroyed is no simple feet." Alleyne said as Aster saw her.

"I suppose you are Combat Instructor Alleyne correct?" Aster asked as he looked to Alleyne.

"Yes I am... and I am to assume you are Aster?" Alleyne asked to which Aster nodded.

"Kaguya spoke highly of you and it seems Nowa had taken a shine to Kaguya." Aster said remembering how Nowa had called Kaguya big sis.

"Yes and we owe a great deal of debt to your group and Kaguya as well." Alleyne said as Aster didn't seem to pay attention. But when Alleyne tried to hit him with her staff Aster caught it with ease and sighed a bit.

"How many points was that?" Aster asked calmly as he kept his thoughts on the recent events.

"90%." Alleyne said before Aster tossed the staff and Alleyne over his shoulder as she yelped in shock.

"Try again." Aster said to which Alleyne glared for a moment before chuckling.

"Seems I underestimated you." Alleyne said before observing Yuto work on repairing the forest. "I honestly had no idea there were other races of Elves." Alleyne commented as she saw the Farian crossdresser happily repair the forest with his magic and saw how she told the Trents to take root so to better help the repairs as Yuto ordered a few other creatures to do their part.

"Besides the Farians and your Elven Race there are Drow Elven Race who are noted for living in the dark." Aster said as he looked to this.

"I suppose you are here to check on your student and Kaguya as well as them healing my friend?" Aster asked to which Alleyne nodded.

"Of course though I would have preferred it she had not brought humans into the Elven Forest." Alleyne said to which Aster sighed.

"Considering in the past the elven people were cruelly persecuted by the humans I wouldn't exactly blame you for banning humans from your forest." Aster said as he knew how bad human beings can be to each other and things they don't understand.

Alleyne is taken by surprise by Aster, and didn't think many human would have a sympathy for elves as she said to him, "You know the pain that human has done to the elves then?"

"Not really as much, but I do understand how much pain a human can do to one another, as one person hated another because of the color of their skin," Aster said as he know his history in the real world well during the 18 to the 19 Century, with slavery of Africans people and many people did horrible thing to many of them as like to whips them, raping the women, and worst of all, taking away their real names, as there are worst thing that could happen, he was just thinking the first few things that came to mind of stuff like that.

Aster thought it was bad, maybe as worse in the 20th century sending people to prison for little to no reason, just to have a work force to do stuff not many other people would do like cleaning up a road, digging in mines, or tending to a farm, as what kind of law that says people can't hang around, or to say loitering around places?

Good thing People like Mr. King Jr. was there to help their people to find and pursuit freedom and justice for everyone as equal, but here in these medieval like time it's not the same for elves or other sub race the human race does not like at all, as Aster doesn't like it but he cannot change the world or the people who just hate others over night, he just doing what he can as he is and that being a subprime being.

"That an odd choice for a reason for one to hate another," Alleyne said as Aster give a small laugh as he said, "No kidding, as I may not able to understand what suffering your people may have face… but I understand the nature of normal human and what they can do to their own kind and I will say… it's not pretty at all."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alleyne said as Aster nods a bit as he said, "Yea, but enough with this depressing talk, nothing can change what happen in the past even if I try I can't really do a thing about it."

"What would you do if you cannot change the past?" Alleyne asked as she a bit curious about Aster as he look to her and said, "Help Change the future for a better life for everyone as I can, if I can manage not to get myself killed that is."

"Sound like a huge ambition," Alleyne said as Aster nodded and said, "Well people can dream big and reach for bigger goals to help fulfill it, I mean what kind of a life where you didn't have a dream you wish to achieve?"

"I don't know… but I do like the sound of something like that," Alleyne said as she can relate to something like that as she became a Combat Master not to be the strongest around, but to help other elves that could not fight before, given up a love life for it.

With Alleyne as she look to the sun setting as she said, "Your friend may have been given the medicine I have given to Nowa, she maybe almost ready to see."

"I hope that stuff works as well then, as I never really encounter Elven medicine before," Aster said as they both gotten up as they walk to the hut.

As Nanael and Marianne floated outside for the moment as Nanael was pouting as not able to host another fight as it wasn't one on one as Marianne pated her head and said, "There-there Nanael, there are other fights that are ahead."

"I know… BUT I JUST ONCE WANT TO HOST ONE QUEEN'S BLADE MATCH MYSELF!" Nanael yell out as she was really upset by that.

(Inside the hut)

As the doors open as Aster walk in seeing Leina gotten the treatment, as normal healing magic would be difficult with wound made by spirit, thankfully it seem that Alleyne had given Nowa a healing herb paste to help heal any wounds, slower than a normal healing spell, but it works to Kaguya surprise by this.

"Hey, how's everything going in here?" Aster called out as he saw Leina without her top as he keep a straight face, as he has seen her naked bare chest but still he respect her enough not to look directly at her private areas, unless she says it's okay as Kaguya said, "Stop being a prune already Aster, you've seen us naked plenty of time before."

"Maybe but I don't look directly at you two while naked… unless it's during some down time," Aster said as Kaguya just laugh at this as Aster look over to Nowa as he said, "I believe we haven't been properly introduce yet, I'm Aster the Pale warrior, guild leader of "Soldiers of HOLY", you are the elf girl Kaguya told me about I believe?"

"Yes I am my name is Nowa, I am the keeper of this forest, and this is Lou. He is one of my most trusted friends." Nowa introduce herself and Lou to Aster, Leina, and everyone else around with Aster soon sit in a chair beside Leina who was lying in bed with her chest bandage up to help prevent further bleeding with the cut at her chest.

"Nice to meet you Nowa, Lou," Aster said with a smile on his face as the monkey said, "Who-ho-ho!" (If that not monkey language, we apologies)

"He said nice you meet you too," Nowa said translating her little furry friend.

Leina look to the elf girl as she asked, "Keeper of the forest?"

"Yeah, I keep the forest pure by preventing intruders from coming in, unless they are people from the Big sis village" Nowa said with Aster smile as he said, "Well then I hope we can get along nicely and thank you for giving Leina the medicine for her wound, as for that, you can ask a favor if you wish."

The twins, the maiden knight and Faye were surprise by this as they never seen one of their supreme being leader giving a favor to another person that below their statue, with Mordred smile to this as he believe Aster is given an honor thanks to Nowa.

Nowa held up her hand as she said, "Oh no that's fine, I owe both of you my life. My captain told me that it's best to forget the favors owed to you and remember the favor that you owe others."

"Your captain?" Leina asked as Alleyne spoken up soon enough as she enter the room and said, "Long ago the elven race was savagely persecuted by humans."

"Captain," Nowa said as Alleyne look to Aster and said, "Since then we've always held humans in contempt for being ruinous and cruel beings. That's why their presence in this forest is strictly forbidden, but with the resent event with hunter village appeared nearby, with Kaguya made a treaty with my people letting few human in as needed only, with Farian, Warg and any other race of the village is welcome, few human ever gain the honor of coming into the forest, which you two had earn it so."

"And we'll respect your people land as well, and I have yet to say this yet, I do apologize for any inconvenience I and my followers may has cause when we came here," Aster said as Alleyne nodded to that as she accepted that, and soon turn to Nowa and said, "now my student, you scored a 50, as you have assist with our neighbor allies, I would thought I taught you better to help stay and fight alongside others."

"I'm sorry my captain, they were strong enemies, I did try my hardest to fight against them myself," Nowa said as Aster said, "Don't beat yourself up, you stood your ground and that counts for something in my book, you may not be the strongest, but you have gave it your best and will try to get stronger in the future… right?"

"Ah… that right, I will try even harder and be even stronger!" Nowa said with a happy tone in her voice as Alleyne smile to that as she looks to Aster as he give her student a positive outlook as even with failure comes great experience.

"Regardless we do not forget that favor we've been shown even if that favor had come from a human." Alleyne said as she then looked to Aster and Leina. "Though I know Aster and Kaguya are aware of me you are not." Alleyne said looking to Leina. "I am Alleyne the combat master who live with the elves in this forest." Alleyne said to which Leina was surprised by this.

"So you're Combat Master Alleyne." Leina said to which Kaguya nodded.

"Yes though the people of my village call her 'Ice Queen, Alleyne,' normally as an inside joke." Kaguya added to which Alleyne sighed and let it be for now as apparently due to her lack of a love life she has been given such a title.

"So what do you think of Forest Elf Medicine?" Nowa asked as Leina had leaves with the paste on it between her breasts.

"It's great. It still hurts a little bit but the wound had already healed over." Leina said to which Aster noted of this.

"The Farian people have something similar if memory serves considering the location of their homeland is within a forest that possesses all four seasons it would stand to reason they have access to a wide variety of herbs." Aster said as Alleyne was skeptical a bit.

"I never thought the medicine I brought for you would end up saving a human being." Alleyne said to which Nowa smiled to this.

"You really would have done all of that for me?!" Nowa smiled looking to Alleyne.

"Don't get the wrong idea. As your teacher it's my responsibility to clean up your messes." Alleyne said to which Kaguya smiled a bit.

"Hey go easy on her. There are times to be tough and times to be gentle." Kaguya offered to which Alleyne left her be for now.

"Despite that before you had intervened her battle tactics though improving were inappropriate so she scored a 45." Alleyne said as Kaguya shrugged a bit.

"A 10 point improvement that's good." Kaguya said causing Nowa to smile a bit.

"Though you all saved her life so I will convince the elder to let you all stay till she recovers." Alleyne said but Kaguya smiled a bit.

"Well we can leave once Yuto finishes fixing up the forest. Right now his sister Yuna releasing a few Trents to help repair the major damages by introducing them to this forest. Mind you Trents are basically like Forest Spirits and can take root anywhere and allow trees and such to grow stronger. They should allow you to better defend this forest." Aster said but then Kaguya spoke up.

"Plus I need to talk with the Elders anyway the basic updates and such between our villages." Kaguya added to which Mordred entered.

"Well then I must be off." Mordred said with a small bow. "I also have assignments to carry out and Sophia also had to deal with a few things as well." Mordred said to which Sophia nodded upon entering.

"Of course someone has to keep an eye on the throne room till you all return." Sophia added to which Aster nodded.

"Very well you have our leave." Aster said to which the two nodded and left leaving only Fay, Yuto, and Yuna behind seeing as the two had taken the Maids with them.

"I'm impressed how you inspire such loyalty amongst them." Alleyne said as Aster knew why they were so loyal.

'Well they were NPC's created by the Guild so of course they'd be fiercely loyal.' Aster thought to which Kaguya agreed on this. "I merely lead those who choose to follow." Aster said being humble about this as if the Elves believe him to be a humble leader they may be more inclined to further their alliance.

(Later in the forest)

The group was walking as Fay followed after her lord and mistress with Yuto and Yuna as Nowa ran ahead leading them to the village. "This way everyone!" Nowa called out as the group calmly followed her. "Come on hurry." Nowa called out as she led them through the woods.

Leina followed them as she smiled at how full of life Nowa was. But then she began to blush realizing that Nowa really wasn't wearing any underwear and began to mentally question it. "Don't worry." Kaguya said cutting in a bit as she walked next to Leina. "I had the same reaction as you." Kaguya said walking with Leina. "Though Alleyne is the only one wearing a sort of underwear as leaves." Kaguya said as Leina saw her sheath had lifted Alleyne skirt as she almost yelped when she saw Kaguya spoke truth.

"Wait, where is Nanael?" Leina asked changing the subject to which Aster sighed.

"Getting into trouble somehow." Aster said walking with them.

(With Nanael)

After Nanael had her pouting session she smirked down upon the group. "You think I'm going to give up after a few setbacks. Oh no thing again." Nanael said before she began to snicker. Then she yelped as Marianne appeared pinching Nanael's wings.

"Now don't do anything risky Nanael after all you don't want to have your ass on a one way trip to Hades now do you?" Marianne joked as Nanael went wide eyed forgetting how Marianne was tailing her so much.

(Meanwhile in Valgander)

Solaris waved his staff as from a circle another Death Knight rose forth from it and bowed to him in respect. Solaris was currently rebuilding his defenses knowing he cannot run a capital with just a skeleton crew. The Death Knights were from the updates involving the Overlord Collaboration event. He must confess seeing Ainz Ooal Gown in person truly made Solaris's day before. But as he sat there he smiled a bit waving his staff around as he looked and saw Menace in rag like two piece scrubbing the floor with a brush. By the looks of it the Princess was now learning the definition of struggles.

He gave her an apartment for the time being but she had to handle her own rent thus she had to get a job. Malice has been on top of her education and so far she had made improvements considering she was regularly tested on what she learned allowing her lessons to be adjusted to what she now knows. In the throne room was Welbellia, Kira, and Claudette. Solaris had been introducing the Swamp Witch to new realms of magic and needless to say when he showed her a fraction of his full power she was forced to her knees as if she was in the presence of a true god.

Then again in this world it seems Solaris's character is the equivalent to a God. Now mind you he cared little for the Queen's Blade save for putting a puppet Queen on the Throne so that way his conquest could truly begin. But Solaris likes to cover his wagers and thus he was thinking of a plan to make sure he has a large enough amount of land in the event the tournament path wasn't a success.

"Claudette, Kira." Solaris began taking a break from summoning forth Death Knights. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on, me acquiring the aid of the nobility who desire to usurp, Aldra?" Solaris said to which Claudette was wide eyed.

"You don't mean to suggest we acquire the aid of the Vance?" Claudette asked to which Solaris raised his hand to stop her.

"Claudette I value your advice and your ability to defend Valgander but know that as a General one must take into account every possible avenue of resources and connections." Solaris said as he looked to Claudette. "I do not mean to repeat their doomed attempt at a coup but if we cannot claim the Queen's Domain then at the very least we can claim their lands and begin rebuilding Yshrenia." Solaris said to which Claudette knew what he meant.

"So basically we invite them and trick them out of their lands." Kira said to which Solaris nodded.

"Obviously Aldra has a magical ability that had allowed her to win the Queen's Blade 3 years running... yet it appears she nary aged a day and this tells me she is powerful. Now mind you going at her with an army is a wise choice but she also has one in Gainos thus the strategy he desired to employ was doomed from the start." Solaris said as he had already thought 10 moves ahead. "The best way to usurp her would be to fight her with an equal or greater power then she possess but very few exist in this world to meet those requirements." Solaris said knowing he was one of those rare few.

"So you intend to use Lord Vance the same way he tried to use me?" Claudette said before she smirked seeing the delicious irony of it all.

"Precisely." Solaris confirmed already formulating a plan. "While mind you most of the nobles will refuse my offer those who accept it will no doubt either be spies for Vance, trying to acquire information on me for themselves, or are only loyal out of greed and self-preservation allies is something we can use even if it's from lesser beings." Solaris said calmly sitting upon his throne before waving his hand and invoking the summoning which in turn brought forth another Death Knight.

"That should do it." Solaris said before he stood up. "Come we must meet with the elves post haste." Solaris said as he began to walk out of the Throne Room as Menace looked a bit dirty right now.

"Of course Malice and Airi had no doubt did what we intended for them which was to demonstrate our might. Even if the opposition managed to push them back the demonstration was all we needed." Kira said to which Claudette nodded.

"Claudette chances are your sister may be there. I suggest you refrain from exacting your revenge for now. This will require diplomacy and avoid instigating her as well." Solaris said to which Claudette understood while grabbing a mask. Neither side can be instigating on this matter but such things could easily be escalated if all parties start getting a rise in temper and such.

"Do you wish for me to remain behind?" Claudette asked to which Solaris chuckled in response.

"Only if you feel you cannot trust yourself to keep yourself in check." Solaris said showing he was willing to put his trust in Claudette on this matter.

"Very well I shall go prepare." Claudette said as the trio left Menace to her work.

(Back with the Group)

The group arrived at the Elven Forest as Kaguya saw it had barely changed with the only differences to it being the Wargs, Farian's, Popytaurs, and the Frog Races roaming about it. The latter two building or binding things for the Elves and the other two either training or flirting with the Elves.

While they made their way to the Elders, Yuto, Yuna, and Nowa parted ways from them as the twins wanted to explore a bit while Nowa had other things to handle. Thus only Leina, Fey, Aster, Alleyne, and Kaguya remained. But during this Kaguya had another flashback to when she had forged the alliance with the Elves.

(Flashback)

Kaguya stood before the Elves with Fey and Alleyne as the Elder looked upon the duo. Kaguya had the easy job since she could pass Fey off as an Elven Relative similar to the Drow Elves or Blood Elves. After all since Elves were known for archery and magic it would be a simple matter on such a thing. But her objective was clear and since Fey had been able to run the day to day goings among the Guardians and in the Guild Hall when none of them were available Kaguya was more than willing to have Fey with her so they can try to negotiate.

"As I understand you are from the new Village that had appeared in our forest?" The Elven elder asked with the council around them.

"Yes. Sorry for such a thing if we by chance offended you." Kaguya began as she looked to the Elders. "But I hope that we may talk and work as neighbors if possible." Kaguya said cutting to the chase.

"Neighbors to a village of humans? Preposterous, Nowa should not have even brought you here." One of the Elders said to which Fey kept her cool for now knowing her mistress wanted these Elves as allies.

"I understand our arrival is a tad bit abrupt even more so since we had not intended for it to happen." Kaguya confessed looking to these Elven folk. "But Mind you my village isn't only home to elves but other beings as well ranging from my race the Wargs or Fay's race the Farians." Kaguya said removing her hat and revealing her ears as Faye smiled to this.

"Yes I understand that my people are of relations to yours as cousins in a sense of the word." Fay said as she looked to the Elven people.

"How can there be other races of Elves that survive for so long?" Another Elder had asked to which Fey spoke.

"The Farian people had survived and built a kingdom in the Eternal Forest. A forest due to its magical power and our oldest Father Yggdrasil we had survived, flourished, and most of all had birthed a royal line of the Arch Duke." Fey said using what she knew of Faria.

"Yes there are in fact three known sub species of elves, the Farians which are Fey's race, the pureblood high elves which I assume are your race, and finally the Drow Elves which have yet to reappear." Kaguya explained on the 'big three,' of the Elven species. "Yes we accept humans into our village but like you or any other being simply wish to live their life and earn a living. I cannot force you to accept us but all I am asking is that you allow us to live here as well. My people know that the forest in all sense and purpose is alive, we do not take more then we need, and further more we only take enough that the forest an can rebuild." Kaguya explained as she tried to argue her point and secure this alliance with these Elves.

"We had heard of the hunters who had roamed with you. How do we know they aren't trying to get the jump on us?" An older elf asked to which Kaguya saw he was putting his cards on the table here. Luckily Kaguya has a great deal of ace's herself to use.

"As I am sure you are aware my village is home to hunters not creature hunters but hunter who hunt game such as bears, deer, and the sort. Mind you we do not hunt them to extinction we simply hunt enough so they can repopulate later." Kaguya explained as she took out an item from her inventory which looked like a dagger. "As crude as this is we use the hunted game for many assortment of tools and needs, the meet is made into food for our nourishment, its bones and antlers are repurposed to an assortment of tools such as weapons, armor, and even cooking tools." Kaguya explained before allowing the dagger to vanish in a flash of light.

"To desecrate nature in such a way how barbaric." An elf said to which Kaguya saw what game he was playing.

"No its balancing nature." Kaguya said surprising them. "Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and any disaster that may harm the forest is nature's response to growing to powerful. If there is more forest then animals then disaster is sure to follow the same in reverse. Despite how you may disagree hunters are able to keep the animal population in check to prevent over population." Kaguya explained as she then raised her bow and arrow. The elders got nervous like she was about to attack but then to their shock she willingly dropped the bow and quiver before showing her hands.

"But as I had said before we are not here to fight you or hunt you. We are here to make peace to which I offer this to you all, homes, safety, and even work." Kaguya explained before she continued. "And I swear on my very life that I will not allow history to repeat itself if I can help it." Kaguya said making her vow and promise. Negotiations needed a combination of charisma, cunning, wisdom, and knowledge for all parties to get what they desire.

'Now for the killing blow.' Kaguya thought as she had one last ace to play on her field because if she had timed it then Yuto and Yuna will already be in the forest.

"Oh." Fey began as she received a message. "Yes... I see." Fey said before ending the call. "Milady please forgive my intrusion but Yuto and Yuna have arrived in the forest and have already begun work on repairing the damage caused by the one called The Infernal Temptress Airi." Fey explained as she looked over to her mistress.

"Repairing Damage?" An Elven elder asked to which Kaguya nodded.

"Allow me to show you." Kaguya said before she focused and began her spell. "Heaven's Eye Forest Sight." Kaguya invoked to which she showed in the room a holographic image of the forest and to the elves shock they saw Trent's walking around with Yuna ordering them to repair what they can as the Trent's rooted down and grew more trees while repairing the damage caused by Airi.

Nearby Yuto was seen as the crossdressing magic caster NPC used his staff to fix the damage to the forest by allowing trees to grow where Acorns had been planted.

As Kaguya saw the elder elves reaction, including some of the younger elves, she could say she has their full attention now, as knowing Yuto ability has come in handy in more than one situation, even Alleyne was intrigue by him, as she can tell the boy isn't a close ranger fighter but a powerful sub-elven mage of sort, even some of the elders wonder if they can take this to their own advantage.

Kaguya make the image vanish right away before everyone gets too deep in thought of Yuto's ability and knew they would try something sooner or later but wants an answer right now to this peace treaty, as she said, "So then, now that is out of the way… what say you, can we have peace between our two villages?"

As the elders elves looked at each other for a moment as one said, "We… need to have a quick discussion about this… in private if you wouldn't mind that is."

"I wouldn't not mind… but don't make it too long of a wait, a lady does hate waiting," Kaguya said as she put that thought into their heads as that elder nodded, as the head leader look to Alleyne and said, "Alleyne, please show Miss Kaguya around with her followers, for the time being, we'll send someone to retreive you when we come to a conclusion."

Alleyne nodded as she soon walk out with Kaguya beside her as they and all the followers came walking out as the elders began to talk of their plan of what to do.

(With Kaguya)

As the Pactmaker of the moon maiden, waiting patiently by drinking some herb tea, which does taste like it in the real world of Earth with Alleyne stood by watching her. Her followers mingle with the other elves of the village as they have taken a bit of a shine to the other branch elves.

"They seeming to be taking their time," Kaguya started saying as Alleyne said to her, "They are just thinking through of this agreement, they just making sure what could be right for our people."

"Maybe… but then again a lot of them seem to be not as concerning with their own people," Kaguya said as Alleyne asked the archer Lady, "What do you mean?"

"I meaning they seem to be more interested in my followers, even more so of Yuto who has the ability to heal your people's forest with ease," Kaguya said as Alleyne said to her, "It may be true that boy has a talent of such power, but it not something they would try and use him as such."

"Maybe, but it's more of the line of taking him out from under my nose, as I have yet to tell, I've been watching over him, ever sense his mother left the guild we all live in, I've watch over him and his sister, feed them, making sure they are keep strong and healthy, and I know how powerful he could be, if he were in the hands of any others, I fear they might just abuse his powers, as many people before wanted him as well for their own greed," Kaguya said as she remember dealing with other guilds and players wanting Yuto and his twin in Geonet, but she refuse to give him up and destroy anyone who dare try to take him by right of combat.

Alleyne didn't like the tone Kaguya was going with as she defended her people by saying, "My person does no such things, we are an honorable race, and we live by the law of our ancestors."

"Does that include belittling a girl who not fully a pure elf?" Kaguya said as that hit close to home on Alleyne part as she knew she meant Nowa as she has seen the abuse done to Nowa from others as her people law said they must respect and not harm each other, Nowa has yet to be shown any form of kindness from anyone other than herself as Kaguya saw the look in her eyes as she said to the combat master, "No matter what race you are, or what law you may follow, everything follow their own feeling to fulfill their own desire whether its lust, anger, greed, and few rare love."

"We not follow such desire… not many would go after what they love," Alleyne said with that law part a bit low with Kaguya pick up on it with ease as she said, "No one follow they desire of to be love? I find that hardly impossible, I mean there got to be a Mr. Combat master around right?"

"No there not… no one ever dare come up to be and ask to be such… and I find no desire to be with any man here," Alleyne said as Kaguya caught what Alleyne said and said, "So you are looking for someone to love then, but Mr. right isn't here then I suppose?"

Alleyne didn't say a word as she accidently gave away her inner desire, as she may have force down any feeling to be, that small desire is always inside of her as Kaguya smile to this as she had one thing over Alleyne now.

As a messenger elf came running to them as he stop before them and said, "I have come with news, the elders has made a decision."

"Right then, let not keep them waiting then now," Kaguya said as she made her cup of herb tea vanish and follow the Alleyne back to the meeting room.

As Kaguya enter into the room as all the elders looked a bit worry about something as they try to keep a straight face on them as Kaguya look at them and asked, "So you have made your choice, but to what agreement?"

"Yes of course." One of the Elders began taking charge. "After must deliberating we decide for the time being to as you say attempt this and see how it goes." The Elder said but Kaguya despite smiling her calculating eyes took note of another Elder as he may seem to be a kind person but Kaguya knew a snake when she saw one. Kaguya knew to keep a close eye on him and already had the Maids to do so.

"Very well how shall we proceed with this?" Kaguya asked knowing full well how to draw out snakes into the open.

"Simply put we will allow some of your, none human cohorts to enter here when you are away. But if you bring a Human here we want him or her under your and our supervision." The Elven elder said to which Kaguya knew what this meant for her.

'So that's how you want to play find a way to get close to Yuto and turn him to your side by offering a 'hand of friendship,' how amusing.' Kaguya thought knowing the twins came as a two for one deal. Yuna was the muscle to tame and unleash beasts while Yuto was the magic caster of the pair. 'Very well I shall play along.' Kaguya thought knowing how to turn this in her favor. "Very well I do have some creatures who can help open up shops and trade their wears here. Though I doubt you possess the comment Gainos currency but I we can work something out." Kaguya explained but inside she knew this was one of many more changes she had undergone.

"I'm sure we can." The kind looking Elf responded but Kaguya made sure to keep him under close watch before she nodded.

When the 5th expansion was released Kaguya had noted that certain races had behavioral aspects they would be known for. Papitaurs would be noted as mechanics and builders but with one of three problems, gambling, drinking, or woman. Rarely is it the third one but Kaguya knew this as fact. Another thing was that Wargs were split into two based on gender. The Male Warg's were incredible and boastful fighters but the female were the hunters, shamans, and many times leaders if the male could not.

Female Wargs are prideful but Kaguya knew they also were like lions in a regard acting as both the care giver and the hunter in the wild. In fact she had seen images of Warg's holding their still breast feeding infant in a sash while they hunted for game and food. Kaguya was lucky she had the character bio engraved into her being after arriving upon this world as the memories of both her old life and her new life blended together in her mind yet still remained separate. She knew if she had made an Undead character she may have felt numb to all the death and battle she had gone through but she was happy to choose a humanoid character.

But focusing on the current task at hand perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Expose a corrupt Elf if there is one and in turn ensure the loyalty of these Elves. Kaguya had plans and contingency for everything and she even planned in the even no other player or any of their friends made it to this world either. Her research thus far suggest that the Swamp Witch and the Queen were the strongest beings in Gainos and from what she understood the Marsh Lands possessed a Hell Gate. And furthermore it was suggested that only Angels have access to the Heavens no doubt to keep it pure and away from the hands of man with only the Queen having some semblance of access to it.

For now Kaguya would make sure the plan runs flawlessly for she had research to do on some of the Elven folk lore here. But for the time being the meeting went on as normal while discussing what can be done.

(Later after the meeting)

Kaguya walked out of the meeting and sighed to herself before she looked over to Fey. "Fey I have an assignment for you, I will need you to keep it on the need to know." Kaguya began to which Fey nodded and waited. "I need you to and Sophia to work together and gather information about this village particularly on those in power and the people they are connected with." Kaguya ordered as her left eye glistened a bit. "Aster and Dilan may give those deserving the benefit of the doubt but I like to have all information available to me so I can plan accordingly." Kaguya said knowing Aster mainly devices bases plans and modified it as he goes.

Aster was a great leader but Kaguya was the brains of the operation thus she knew how to go about things. "I hope you and Sophia will get along considering she next to Mordred and one of the Combat Maids are best suited for espionage." Kaguya said with a warning inside her tone as Kaguya may be fair and just but she also will not tolerate rivalries or the like to ruin an assignment.

"I shall hold my tongue around her milady." Fey said to which Kaguya nodded.

"I shall make sure Sophia is made aware of this as well." Kaguya said to which Fey was grateful for that.

"Thank you Lady Kaguya." Fey bowed a bit to which Kaguya nodded to this.

"Now best we move I feel this won't take long." Kaguya said as her eye glistened with an aura showing she was ready to do her part.

(End Flashback)

Kaguya was lucky since she chose to spare the snake when he was caught and thus was answering to Elven Law and thus it left a seat open. The plan was flawless at the time and so far it was working in their favor save for a few bump in the roads including Nowa. "My deepest gratitude." Leina offered looking to the solemn Elf.

"Though it seems Airi had gained some power I'm already sending for some of our forces to provide better defenses but I would suggest having a defensive wall prepared in any event." Kaguya said to which the Elf nodded taking her words into consideration. Plus she must also factor in other things as the Village was already being expanded thanks to the Papitaur race hollowing out trees and such for the Elves to live in.

"I'm more than willing to lend my blade to aid you. After all if my friend Kaguya speaks highly of you then I shall trust her word and place trust in you as well." Aster added as he looked torts the Elven Leader. Leina of course was nervous as it was awkward of how the elf wouldn't answer their questions staying on the solemn side of things.

(Later outside)

The group began exploring the village parting ways with Alleyne while looking for the twin Farians and Nowa.

Aster had no doubt in his mind that the twins had returned to the village not too long ago to give their reports to their leaders. So far their long term plan had hit a major snag in the form of Solaris who has taken up the rank of an 'Overlord,' due to how quickly he had acquired his domain in the Marsh Lands. He had already begun expanding to the Elven Forest and thus far it was met with failure when Aster and Kaguya had appeared. Knowing of Solaris and Kira's full power from firsthand experience Aster and Kaguya both knew the two were not to be underestimated.

Solaris never makes a move unless it furthers his plans and he takes every possible precaution for every possible situation he finds himself in. Much like Aster the warrior had an ongoing rivalry with the magic caster and even though they had performed PK against each other Aster knew in this world PK between them could very well lead to death. Aster and Solaris always valued quality over quantity and thus Aster had to start recruiting warriors to their side.

But was Solaris intent on instigating a Guild War or was it something more sinister then he is lead to believe. If this is the case then they may need to consider other possibilities to defeat Solaris if it comes to that. Aster remembered the Free City of Greede a mining city that rests upon the back of a large monster called a Demithor. The creature provided the city with a near unbreachable defense position due to the fact the Demithor was commanded by its tamer who served under the Count that ruled the city.

In the lore it suggests that the city had a prosperity due to being the most technologically advance city since Yshrenia. They had discovered electricity and thus had been able to afford a higher benefit to life. Aster had noted that Dilan had a fully grown and fully tamed Demithor at his disposal one that he had won during the Free City of Greede Event. It was an event restricted to those who had purchased the Guild Voucher that allowed one to build a Guild. Dilan had the voucher for a while and had used it with Aster and Kaguya to build their guild with the other founding members.

When they were dividing their duties to the Guild Dilan had just came back from the event hoping to score them a Guild Hall only to discover Aster had beat him to the punch with Kaguya. Hey kept it in storage for whenever it was needed and seeing how their guild had flourished Dilan could have easily used it to build a second Guild Hall. But he did not due to the fact it would be in his words to much trouble. Plus they also had to factor in the other things involved such as the Dungeon it had come with and the need to create more NPC's for it due to the size they had to work with.

Of course much of it can be handled with the locals of this world but regardless there was much to gain from it. Furthermore due to Dilan's association with the Dwarves this would allow both the mining of ores and forging of tools to flourish exponentially. It was a risky move but despite all of it Aster knew there was much to gain if it succeeds. Plus seeing as the Demithor had basically made it so the City was a basic City State as well as self-sustaining Dilan can easily make it work.

He knew he would have to call a meeting for this but regardless Aster knew that it was time to build their Second Hall. Besides Aster was not blind for even he can see how close he's becoming to the Priestess and Kunouichi. Furthermore Aster knew this Dwarven Loli has taken a shine to Dilan as well and despite the fact Aster knew Dilan was a lolicon he knew he was a lolicon within reason. He trusted him not to go after little girls like the pedophiles of their old world and further more if they are allowed to have a harem Aster didn't have to worry about dealing with being forced to choose one maiden to be by his side for the rest of their lives.

But he was soon knocked out of his musing by the local Elves in the area. "Look there's those humans." An Elf was heard getting Aster's attention and Fey's ire.

"I heard Kaguya and Nowa brought them here." Another said as Aster saw how this served to anger Kaguya further.

"Do you suppose they may be up to something treacherous?" A third asked as Fey had enough.

"Judging by the way they are dressed they seem dangerous." The second said making Leina feel very uncomfortable.

"How dare these swine show such impudence to a Supreme Being who had taken an interest in them and one of the three highest of Supreme Beings who remained at our side?" Fey glared but then Aster stopped her.

"Stand down Fey it's no harm." Aster said before he began to make his way to the Elves. He then saw how uneasy they were around him before he removed his helmet surprising how he did such a thing. He held it under his arm before picking up a flower growing upon the ground and offered it to them.

"Please elven maidens. Accept my apologies if my appearance here has cause you distrust. As I understand you have only recently accepted the Frogs, Farian's, Papitaur, and Wargs among your people." Aster said causing the girls to blush at how much of a gentlemen he was being. "So please take this flower... or these flowers." Aster began as he used magic to make them into bouquets. "As a token of my apology and my appreciation for the natural beauty of nature given physical form in the Elven People." Aster said causing the Elven girls to blush and took the kind gestures from him.

"Oh umm no we should apologize we spoke ill of you behind your back." One of them said clearly a bookworm and had read this scenario in a novel she had acquired.

"No need for apology what with the shaky past between our races." Aster said while he got back up and smiled to them looking like a prince charming from a fairy tale story. "But despite our past we cannot allow it to control or chain us less we be unable to create a future yet to be seen." Aster said to which the Elven girls nodded all blushing at this.

Leina glared at this but Kaguya knew what he was doing. It may appear he was flirting but in fact he was trying to mend bridges and bring the two races closer together. Kaguya put a calming hand to Leina's shoulder causing the Warrior to look as the magic casting archer the two moved close to each other. Kaguya then smirked and pinched the skin of Leina's ass cheeks causing the Wandering Warrior to make an eeping sound in response as well as a blush as well.

"K-Kaguya?!" Leina said as she shutter a bit as Kaguya said, "Relax Leina, What Aster is doing is harmless and helping making peace between all races, and beside… he wouldn't betray our trust like that as if he did, we would have to show him to why it's wise to fear a woman's wrath."

Leina understood what Kaguya meant as she could only trust her word as she get as Kaguya and Aster do think alike about things and Leina only hope she is right as she look at Aster becoming well known to the Elven people, mostly the female but Kaguya got on the good side of the men anyways and what she or Aster didn't know, some of the women side as well.

Aster smile to this as he was winning the hearts of many, but he keep his priority of his part of the mission, as he knew winning the heart of few is part 1 of step one as he must win the hearts of almost all of them in some way, and step 2 is gaining the trust of the elven elders, which would be a challenge to say but not impossible with the right actions and few wise words to say, at best he could be a champion to the elven people, worst case being stuck as natural allies with the elves.

Aster was about to do another show of magic, but he saw behind the crowd of elves, the half elf girl Aster meet, Nowa was being surrounded by a few elder elves as to the look on Nowa face, they seem to be scolding her or something but flinch for a moment as Aster knew something was up as he said to everyone around as he said, "Well then I wish I could stay here longer, but I am needed somewhere else, but maybe we can talk some more later on somewhere and all of you can ask me any question you want. Sound good?"

"It would be a pleasure," That one elven girl said as soon enough they left as Aster keep his smile up for a moment before he put on a strong look as Kaguya look at this and saw, "What is he doing?"

"Is what is he doing?" Leina asked as Kaguya sees Aster walking over to somewhere as she look and saw where he is heading and saw some of the elders were with Nowa and look like she was being gang up on as she frown at this as she thought, 'No one messes with my little favorite elf.'

Kaguya put a hand to her ear as she said, "Message, Yuto, Yuna."

(With Nowa)

"This is a travesty! The elder may have permitted this but we most certainly do not approve," The old elven man said to Nowa who seem back up into a tree by 4 people.

"You're the one to blame for this Nowa" as another one said to her as she could only say, "I'm sorry, please I'm sorry. I'm the one to blame, but leave everyone alone."

Alleyne also saw this from high above, as she wish she could help her student in anyways, she really can't, as she maybe the well-respected combat master around, there are limit she can do.

"I believe that's enough," Aster voice was caught by everyone around in the area as he came walking up, as the 4 elven elders step back away from Aster unknowing what sort of power he may hold as he stood beside Nowa as he said, "If this is how you treat your own, I wonder how you would treat an ally, or better yet, an enemy. As I'm thinking an enemy won't care what you may say to them, but what to say what they can do in respond? With an ally only act differently."

"You, how dare you come walking into this village, you're ruining the purity of our homes," One of them said to him as Aster glare at the one who spoken sharply as he step back in fear as he felt an Icey chill that ran down his back as Aster said, "How am I running the purity of your home? I have yet to cut down a single tree, I have yet to hunt down a single animal, I have not touch anyone sense I came here, as I came here with my guild mate Kaguya and support her anyways I can, in which she is trying to support you people, which mean I'm helping you as well."

The elders didn't say a word, with Alleyne watching in awe of how Aster is standing up to those who are hundreds of times older than him, and standing up for her student, as a small smile came to her face as she watch the scene play out as Aster said, "I would have thought the elves were more honorable compare to human, but what I see here I cannot ignore, belittling this girl because she did a good deed and one human is here to show their thanks as well, but if this is how you would treat your allies as well, I would say the peace treaty with your people may not be worth it after all and just leave you to your own accord when the swamp comes flooding into your village as well."

They flinch at this thought as they knew how badly the village could become if it became a part of the swamp as Aster said to them, "But… it's Kaguya who made this peace with you, and I will respect her choice, but if you keep this act up, to not at us… but to this one."

Putting a hand on Nowa as she is surprise by this as Aster is sticking to her side as a small blush came to her as Aster look to the elders and said, "Then I won't hesitate give you a deep freeze."

Holding up his hand an channeling some mana to it as a bit of frosty mist form before picking up a flower on the ground as they elder saw the flower… froze over which send a shiver to them to that kind of thought… but they won't back down by this as they want to show how violence human can really be, until a familiar set of twins came walking up to the group as they called out, "Lord Aster!"

Aster put up a smile as he turn to the twins and said, "Yuto, Yuna, good to see you two again, how is the progress with the regrowth of the forest?"

"It's coming along good my lord, we will be done within a day or so, and we can also be help set up a wall along the edges of the forest between the swamp lands to hopefully keep the two side separate," Yuto said as he look at the elders and asked, "Is something the matter Lord Aster, is there some sort of trouble?"

The elders keep calm for a moment as they knew Yuto will report to Kaguya about anything if something comes up as Aster keep his smile up as he said, "Oh no, we're having a bit of a friendly chat, it seem they were just saying how great Nowa acted while defending their homes."

Nowa is surprise by this of why Aster was saying that as that not what was happening as one of the elders started to say, "W-well… yes we were… she doing a wonder… work as being keeper of the forest."

"That good to hear, I thought something bad was happening," Yuto said as Yuna nodded and said, "Yea, we would hate to leave this place if there trouble here that coming between here and the guild."

The twins went on their way as they wave good bye as Aster did the same as Yuto said, "Have a good day Lord Aster."

"You too," aster said as he turn back to the Elders as he saw their hard look was bent as he saw no strength left in them as they looked at Aster for a moment before walking away without another word as Aster saw them leave as he took a breath and said, "Man acting tough is hard work in itself, I'm glad Kaguya sent the twins over."

"Ah, why did you do that? You could have make things worse for yourselves?" Nowa said as Aster

Leina and Kaguya walk up to them as Aster turn to Nowa and said, "Maybe, but it would not be right for them to pick on someone like you with a good heart. You're a good person Nowa and nothing they can do to change that."

"He's right, you know, you are a good person Nowa, and that is what I love about you Nowa," Kaguya said as before Nowa felt almost a burden to Kaguya, Aster and Leina before, but with Aster stuck up for her, and heard what her big sister said to her, she felt the burden being lifted as she smile and said, "Thank you big sister, Lord aster."

Soon enough Aster give her a quick hug, and she felt a warm feeling, not a love sensation, but a nice warm aura that surround her with a cool breeze around her, as Aster smile to her and said, "Your welcome Nowa."

Aster let off and said, "Now, go off where you were going before, and enjoy yourself." Nowa gave a smile to him and nod.

AS Nowa walk off a bit fast but she turn quickly and said, "Thank you again Lord Aster, and see you later big sis." Then she jump into the tree as now it was just Aster, Kaguya, and Leina as the two women came up to him with said Kaguya, "Bold move Aster, didn't think you had it in you."

Aster give a small laugh as he said, "Well acting of it is hard to do… but I feel about it, I was kind of afraid of what they may do or say after words."

"They could banish you out of the village, if they were given such a chance" Alleyne voice came up as the group saw her as she came down to him as she said, "95 points for being honorable for a someone, and 100 points for deceiving them, as I can only guess Yuto and Yuna came here because they were told you, would you say Kaguya?"

The archer smile to the combat master and said, "Correct, you are so wiser than I took you for, I could say I like that very much."

Speaking through her thought of Alleyne, as she is a beautiful elven woman, as well wise and powerful, even thought of the twins were sent in to help settle the matter, she wonder if Alleyne may able to join their little group in the near future or so, meaning to the harem, but she not going to ask that out straight.

Kaguya had similar thoughts as well but for now had to leave it be. She had things to factor in on this as well plus she had yet to end her orders to observe the Elven Council's meeting. Thus she had Fey and some of the Farian's familiars keeping tabs on it. But despite this Kaguya could still remember the day she had learned of Nowa's past. It was that day Kaguya had found Nowa calling her Big Sis to which Kaguya found endearing.

(Flashback Months Prior)

Kaguya was sitting alone atop her lookout while Rue was with her as well. While Nowa sat she saw the sun set and in turn Rue began to get worried at how Nowa was silent. In turn Rue made his worry known to which Nowa smiled. "Oh its ok I'm alright Rue. You don't have to be worried about me." Nowa said to which Kaguya was then seen climbing the tree outpost.

"Don't be so sure Nowa." Kaguya was heard catching Nowa by surprised as she looked upon Kaguya at the ladder. "May I come up?" Kaguya asked to which Nowa smiled.

"Kaguya." Nowa greeted to which Kaguya saw she was given the ok.

The two were soon seen sitting next to each other while watching the sun set which was then shown to have Yuna riding her Trent as the Trent made the trees grow by enrooting into them. Nearby a Tree rose up no doubt Yuto's doing as the Farians showed their skills in their chosen paths.

"It's amazing..." Kaguya began as she looked to the two in question. "Even now they are unmatched in what they do." Kaguya said while smiling. "I couldn't be prouder of them but I always want to know if something is bothering them." Kaguya said while looking to the two in question.

It wasn't long till Nowa revealed what she was feelings. "Everybody is worried." Nowa said to which she caught Kaguya's attention.

"Worried?" Kaguya asked no doubt wanting Nowa to explain it a bit in depth.

"I'm not a pure elf because half of the blood running through me is human." Nowa began to which Kaguya silently paid attention. "Because of that everybody has been afraid that one day I might cause something terrible to happen." Nowa said to which Kaguya responded by putting a comforting arm around Nowa.

"It's not fair for you Nowa… to be seen with such fear." Kaguya said rubbing Nowa's shoulder trying to comfort her. "You can't be blamed for what you are and even if they do not realize it... you are a blessing to them. Proof that humans and Elves may one day live in harmony again." Kaguya said surprising Nowa to no end. "Besides aren't you the one who protects this forest?" Kaguya asked to which Nowa smiled to Kaguya.

"Yes and that's such a great honor." Nowa said to which Kaguya smiled at this in response. "I'm really proud I have a job as important as protecting the forest. That way I get to protect everybody I care about." Nowa said to which Kaguya smiled to this.

"Of course." Kaguya said as she began to caress the Half-Elf's head fighting the urge to jump her and ravage her like in her perverted dreams. "But it doesn't mean you should be lonely either." Kaguya said while she sat with Nowa. "Tell you what..." Kaguya began as she let go. "If you're ever lonely I'll come for you and spend time with you." Kaguya said smiling to Nowa who was surprised to hear this.

"You'd do that?" Nowa asked to which Kaguya smiled to her.

"Of course after all I've done my fair share of defending a forest I could teach you a few tricks." Kaguya teasingly offered to which Nowa smiled.

"I'd... like that... big sis." Nowa said as she relaxed back into Kaguya's arms while the two watched the sunset feeling less lonely now.

(End Flashback)

Kaguya smiled at the memory but then looked to Alleyne knowing how those with Yuto's skill set would be very valuable to the Elven people. All in all Kaguya knew how the old elder had tried to use Alleyne to get close to Yuto which failed when Kaguya had discovered this and had Yuto played the ploy to signal him out. Alleyne of course may have done what she did out of loyalty to her people but she also felt guilty and disgusted with herself at how she nearly became a cradle robber for Yuto's magical prowess.

For now she and Aster would need to keep their eyes peeled for any more attempt like that. Since unknown to Aster Kaguya shared his sentiments on the second Base of operations through the Demithor but it would possibly require Dilan to become the Count of that place in a sense to help maintain order amongst its NPC's and people. But Kaguya then looked to the sky and imagined the moon there wondering if by chance Solaris had a grander ploy in mind than a simple hit and run from before.

(Scene Break that Evening Vance Castle)

The guards were whispering amongst themselves over recent events. Particularly with Aster and his group as well as the fate of the still missing Claudette. "So did you hear some of the rumors about General Claudette?" A soldier asked to which the second nodded.

"Yes rumor speculates that after her most humiliating defeat to Aster she had ran and gone into hiding in shame of her defeat." The Soldier said to which the first shrugged.

"Wouldn't really blame her she faced off against a man who defeated a lady who had a chance against her and even more so took on an army of the undead and rumor has it a Skeletal Dragon." The Soldier said wondering just how strong Aster truly was.

(At the Draw Bridge)

A shadowed figure was seen riding to the draw bridge. The figure was of monstrous origin particularly a slime based monster as she arrived just in time to see the draw bridge begin to lower. On the other side was Elina and her soldiers, no doubt going off to locate Leina. "Who are you?" Elina demanded but the cloaked woman looked.

"I'm a messenger for Lord Solaris he sent me as envoy to Count Vance with a message. I must deliver it to him directly." The Woman said to which she showed the scroll in question to Elina. When Elina took it and opened it she saw it was legitimate and nodded.

"Very well proceed." Elina said to which she allowed the girl to ride in. Unaware to Elina the slime girl smirked as under her cloak was a maid like outfit equipped with a staff based weapon.

With the invitations sent The Slime Maid knew her lord's plan was coming to fruition with each piece playing its role as needed.

As Elina saw the messenger ride off, she smiled and looked beyond the opened draw bridge. 'Finally the time has come. Don't worry Leina wherever you are I will return you home safely.' Elina thought but failed to notice how nervous her guards were.

"Lady Elina are you sure this is wise after all Aster had bested Claudette while barely exercising his full power. Lady Claudette has never underestimated her opponent and Aster played her like a harp." The soldier said sounding nervous. "Would it not be best to bring more soldiers?" She offered as Elina then glared at her.

"Silence coward, I will show Aster what real power is." Elina said still spiteful from before when she first met Aster. "Now all forces move out." Elina ordered unaware of a new face among them traveling with her.

(With Count Vance)

The Count was met with the maid who presented him with theme message from the very hand of Solaris himself. It seemed he desire to meet with Count Vance and some of the other nobles he had convinced to help him with his coup. "Shall I inform Lord Solaris of your response Count?" The maid asked knowing how the Knights power was to enticing to avoid.

"Yes..." The Count began looking to the envoy as he had already seen what Solaris could due from words of whispers and such. "Inform him of my response." He said to which the Maid nodded.

"It shall be done." The Maid said before she proceeded to take her leave leaving Count Vance alone with letter that had a wax seal with the Yshrenian crest resting upon his study's desk.

(Scene Break Elven Forest)

The Elven Council was holding another meeting as from the outside one could see lights still on inside. Fey of course had managed to secure the spot the elder who was kicked out had once held and in turn had been able to keep tabs on these meetings seeing as the Farian's were related to the Elves. Of course she knew Naniel was trying to find a reason to instigate a match and thus Marianne had been curve stomping those ideas left and right.

Fey of course knew she could not partake in all these meetings thus she had opted to have someone stand proxy for her for times she could not attend. Regardless the busty elven maiden was amongst the stern elven males as what appears to be the only lady here at the moment. But it appears something had come up to which Fey had to take note no doubt assuming it was another ploy by the Elven folks in some form. "There was an oracle from the Forest Spirits." The Elven man said as he looked to his fellow with Alleyne standing with him. Nearby in this room it appeared to have depictions of just some of the Elven Spirits one of them being an image to portray Luthia the Moon Maiden who appeared to be accompanied by wolves no doubt hunting while defending the forest.

"Eventually a momentous conflict between two forces." He began catching Fey's attention on this. "And once the congregation ignites its flames will engulf our lands." The man said to which Fey took note of this remembering how Sophia told her the Warrior Priestesses had a similar prophesy. Of course this had caused gasping amongst them to which Fey took note of and played it calm for now.

"Is there nothing we can do?" One asked before an older one spoke up.

"Isn't it true that we're doomed because of the half-breed and the outsiders? Her human blood and these outsiders had brought this destruction upon us." The older said to which Fey cleared her throat a bit.

"Pardon my bluntness but mind you these outsiders had provided your home with a great abundance of good fortune and further more my mistress is the avatar of one of your Forest Spirits." Fey said pointing to the image of Luthia carved into the wall. This first one got everyone to quiet down a bit knowing where she was going. "Plus if memory serves the old man who once held the position I had taken over had tried to convince Alleyne here to bed a young Farian boy simply because he was gifted in magic without his consent nor the consent of my mistress." Fey continued playing along to these lesser life forms.

"So before we commence any voting on Nowa might I suggest you go in depth with the oracle that was given?" Fey asked looking over to the head Elder.

"Of course it detailed the coming of five three on the side of light and two of the dark. The three who fell from a world not our own would arrive wilding the powers of an Ivory White Warrior, The King of Dragons, and a Lunar Spirit to combat the corrupted King of the Sun and the ebony black phoenix." He explained to which Fey knew these prophecies were connected now since Her Lord-Dilan was told the same one by Tomoe and Shizuka. In this case this Elder had basically given her all she needed to ensure her mistress and lord's plan here to succeed.

Fey began to chuckle a bit catching their attention. "What do you find so humorous?" An Elder asked with an edge to his voice to which Fey smiled and calmed down.

"I apologize it's just that this prophesy describes my two Lords and my Mistress who possess the powers you spoke off." Fey said to which the Elven folk were wide eyed at this knowing she was loyal to Kaguya who had the power that was spoken of. "In other words the calamity could arrive at any time." Fey began to which she had them where she wanted them. "And considering milady had taken a liking to Nowa I'd hate to see what Lady Kaguya would do if Nowa was forced to leave the forest." Fey said placing some of her cards on the table.

"She does bring an excellent point but then again she has also brought this almost at an opportune time the coincidence hardly seems plausible." One of the Elders spoke but another spoke up.

"Despite our objections Aster does show the signs of such a power." Another said but Fey saw there was disbelief.

"Then perhaps this will put your worries to rest." Fey said as she then produced a memory orb and thus activated it causing them to go wide eyed. Inside the orb they saw the White Knight, Dragon Knight, and Moon Maiden standing tall as it was hard to deny the three Knights matched the prophecy that was spoken by the Forest Spirits.

"Now then... shall we cast our vote now?" Fey offered knowing as the leader of the Guardians she was a tank above all else in combat but she was still a leader both in the battlefield and the political field.

(Camp site)

Everyone had set up camp near the elven village, with the new supplies that was gotten at Kaguya's village new tents were made, and a bigger tent that was made for many, which Kaguya had set up for her, Aster, and anyone else who would be joining them now and later on.

During this time Aster is wearing minimal gear sense he wanted to relax and armor don't cut it on relaxing, as he was also helping Leina getting some training in, teaching her a skill attack he had learn in Geonet with a training sword so Leina wasn't going to ruin her mother's sword, and picked up on it like a fish in water… after making a few mishaps of coming up on land and flapping around, but Leina was relies her mistake and fix herself and put her effort to the test.

With an ice pillar in the middle of an area Aster and Leina are using for training, Leina held her sword out on one side as she running in with her sword giving a small glow, she ran by the ice pillar and give it a slash.

A part of the ice pillar was chipped as Aster saw this and smile as he clap his hands a bit while he said, "Good work Leina, you finally did a power Slash attack."

Leina rub her arm a bit feeling how sore it was getting as she said, "Yea, but it wasn't powerful or strong as you showed me."

"Well you're still a lower ranking of power compare to me mostly, but it will get stronger the more you train and fight, and beside you think I got this move down right away?" Aster said as he rub his hand over the chip spot of the ice pillar as he said, "It took me a day to do it when I was first starting out, you got it down within an hour or so of training, but then again you been training yourself already, as it shows you are on the right path of getting stronger."

"Thank you Aster," Leina said as she was happy to hear something like that from Aster, as he nodded as he fill the chip area on the pillar and walk up to her as he rub his arm down hers as he said, "No problem, now keep doing so keep it up, as once you learn to do this move with ease, it will be bread and butter for you, and able to take down the most average enemy and get a better hit on stronger people as well, and maybe later on we can work on your own special move too."

"I won't let you down," Leina said as Aster nodded as he said, "I know you won't."

Giving a small kiss to each other for a moment before they split apart with Leina turn back to the ice pillar and Aster went back to his sit area, as he watch Leina getting ready to Perfect the Power Slash, as Alleyne soon walk up to the place and watch the scene before her as she saw Leina running at the ice pillar with the sword glowing a bit again and slash against the pillar creating another chip area on it as Leina gotten back into place and try again.

Alleyne seem to be impressed to see such a move like that as she said, "Impressive Power."

"That she does, I thought this move would be good for her to learn, a basic move for her to learn, but she still has a long way to go to learn how to use it just right," Aster said as Alleyne said to him, "So you are training her of your skills?"

"No-no, just the basic like me and everyone else I know that would use a sword would do, as she may learn some swords skill and maybe some magic later on, but there are some move that are only unique to me, along with Kaguya as she has her own unique skill as well," Aster said as Alleyne nodded to that as she join him on the log as Aster asked her, "So what bring you here then?"

"I was asked to help keep watch over your group, as some of the elders do not trust you yet," Alleyne said as Aster shrug a bit as he said, "No surprising, I can't make people like me or trust me that easy, but I will do my best to do so and prove I am a good... human I guess?"

"Why would you say something like that?" She asked as Aster said to her, "Well I believe that elves, human, wargs, and other races are all living being, everyone is a person, and I would have said a good person, which may work with human and other races, but with high elves like your people, don't trust a humans because of bad blood history with them, so I may say person, but in the correct term for this situation is saying Human, as I am human, and I am trying to gain the trust of your people, the Elves."

Alleyne nodded as she understand as they keep looking at Leina form as she strike the ice pillar being so focus on her training at the moment, she didn't see Alleyne sitting by Aster, as she started asking him, "So your trying to forge the trust between human and elves again then?"

"In a sense, as I know how much hate there is between two races… but I don't want it to be thing that define everyone as if we can't get pass the hate, it would just lead to more hate and problems when I want everyone to live in peace with each other, as there maybe conflict but don't want it be between races, but rather between ideals," Aster said as Alleyne looked at him and said, "Conflict between ideals?"

"Yes, as to say one person may say to survive, the strong must purge the weak, while other person say the best way to survive is by helping each other no matter if they are weak or not," Aster said as Alleyne got the idea as she understand to what he said as such ideals not just effect a race of beings, but everyone else of young and old, men and women alike.

"I see," Alleyne said as she look to Leina as she saw the strain it was putting on Leina as she said, "It seem this is a bit difficult for her to master, if she keep this up, she may hurt herself."

"Well I'm not going to train her into the ground, I will give her a break after a while when she start showing she's slowing down, and give her a break with a small healing spell for her muscle ache to help her out and get back to it," Aster said as Alleyne nodded to that as she said, "That seem like a wise choice as I may not do so with my trainees at times or Nowa, 90 points."

"I think I deserve a 95 at least," Aster said as Alleyne said to him, "maybe but I would only go up as far as 94 points then."

Aster give a laugh as he said to her, "You little tease of an elf, I can see why Kaguya like you so much… in a way thought."

"Maybe I am, maybe I not," Alleyne said as she smile to this as she was enjoying herself as she said, "But I am more than just a tease, as I am a combat master and a great teacher of many things for a reason."

"Would that include in the bed as well?" Kaguya voice came forth behind them as Aster and Alleyne jump a bit, with the combat master giving a small blush as Aster said, "Whoa, can you be any sneakier or something?"

"I could try, but it's getting late right now, so I would suggest to hold off on training anymore tonight," Kaguya said as Aster said, "You're probably right. Hey Leina, your done with training for now, we can pick it up another day."

Leina stop before she hits the ice as she said, "But I only got started on this."

"Ture but you took some time to get up at this point today, just rest for now, I will give you a rub down tonight if you want," Aster offer as Leina blush a bit to that thought as she said, "Al-alright."

Alleyne turn to the group and said, "Well now, this was a… nice evening with you, sleep well, all of you."

"You to as well, and come by the area if you want, if you want to have a spar or something, don't hesitate to ask," Aster said as Alleyne nodded to that and said, "I will consider your offer then."

Alleyne soon walk away as she keep a straight face on, but what Kaguya said to her, repeated in her mind as she give a light blush and bit her lower lip a bit to get that thought out of her head.

With Leina heading to the tents as Aster said, "Well now how did everything go today?"

"Fey had reported the elders had an oracle vision of a gather force that would clash with ours, but before the prophetic was told, some of the elder try to blame it on Nowa, with an attempt to banish her," Kaguya said as Aster nodded and said, "I see then, it sad to hear that, but Fey did dismissed this right?"

"She did, but some of the elders still try to push this on, but were out voted," Kaguya said as Aster said to her, "Good, Nowa would be safe from that for now, but it a matter of that prophetic that has me a bit on edge right now, did it say of when the conflict will happen?"

Kaguya shake her head no and said, "I do not, but I will take precaution, with "The Flames of Yshrenia" or the elders, I haw Yuto and Yuna go on patrol with Nowa, to help watch over her and the forest at the same time."

As Kaguya did take the precaution, she still worry a bit that something might happen soon, but the question is… how soon?

(With Yuto, Yuna, and Nowa)

The trio walk on through the forest as the twins were enjoying themselves with Nowa having a great time, with the twin were the closes ones to her age but not a lot, but still as they act more mature than they look and keep it so as Yuna said, "I'm sort of surprise they aren't throwing stones at you yet of how you told us."

"I feel the same… but as long I stick with my commander and following Big sis words, I can remain strong enough to handle anything," Nowa said as Yuto said, "You really look up to Combat master Alleyne and Mistress Kaguya, hu?"

"Of course it's thanks to my Captain that I was given such an honor as protecting the forest. And I also have big sis to thank for her kind words and her belief in me." Nowa smiled to this Yuna and Yuto nodded on response.

"Yes Mistress Kaguya is an amazing woman. She, Lord Aster, and Lord Dilan are the soul reasons we are here today." Yuna said to which Yuto nodded shyly.

"I heard... Kaguya raised you both is that true?" Nowa asked as that had been bothering her for some time now.

"Well in a sense she did. It was our mother Mamimina who gave birth to us but she was like the others beings of a higher plain and we unfortunately could not join her." Yuto said sadly remembering the memories of the Supreme Beings who had long since left them. "And we... I still miss her." Yuto confessed remembering his creator was gone now but their memories lived on.

It was a sad day for all the denizens of the Guild when the Supreme Beings had left their world to parts unknown. They their creations were left behind as they all ascended to higher plains of beings while it was their leaders who chose to remain behind and watch over them and in honor of the Guild Members who had left them all.

The Denizens were rejoiced and humbled that it was the highest three of the Supreme Beings who chose to remain with them even after the others had left. They were unworthy of such a joy which in turn fueled their loyalty to their lords and mistress.

"She must have been an amazing person." Nowa said to which Yuto smiled.

"Of course she was. She and her brother Lord Eros Stratos were the greatest of allies despite their disagreements." Yuna spoke up with a smile on her face. She remembered Lord Eros Stratos who had created Sophia and how the two Great Beings had argued back and forth yet still got along splendidly.

"Oh." Nowa said as she then realized that this meant both Mamimina and Eros Stratos were gone which meant the twins lost both their mother and their uncle.

"But don't worry its ok we make do after all." Yuna confirmed as the tomboyish Farian girl was grinning a big grin.

Soon they heard a bird and from it they saw an owl like creature a Bigalow land on Yuna's waiting arm. "What's wrong Yin?" Yuna asked as she wondered where the Bigalow's other Yang was.

The Owl like creature's eyes in turn glowed in response and in turn the trio were in shock when they saw the image of another camp being set up. One with Kira ordering Death Knights to go on patrol routes with a large tent belonging to the leader with an unknown armored figure, Valgus the Troll Guardian of Valgander, and a Humanoid Witch who had a spiked tail coming from her dress no doubt another Floor Guardian seeing as the twins recognized them instantly.

"What is that?" Nowa asked to which Yuto gulped in response.

"Trouble." Yuto knew Solaris was here now and he did not want to face such a scary being anytime soon.

"We need to go and warn Lord Aster!" Yuna called out to which Nowa agreed knowing both her Captain and Big sis needed to be made aware of this. "Come on!" Yuna called while she jumped off the ledge and onto the back of a large dire wolf that began running to where Aster and his party had set up camp for the night.

(Later back at Camp Leader Tent)

Kaguya was seen getting ready for bed as she was dressed in a night gown she had brought with her. One see through one as despite most if not all of their gear from Geonet making the trip she still liked to wearing things to her liking and she liked having Pajama's when she sleeps. Leina had yet to learn the trick to how Kaguya and Aster could switch out gear so fast and thus was told to simply dress in the thong part of her outfit when she sleeps out in camp.

Kaguya smiled as she still remembered how Aster popped her cherry and Leina's cherry all in one night thus taking away their maidenhood. Yes there were unicorn mounts ones to which Kaguya and Leina were now officially ineligible to mount due to their loss of virginity. Plus she also wanted to see the look on Elina's face when she finds out Leina gave her V-Chip to someone other than her. It was painful yet but had quickly become pleasurable and was filling her mind with thoughts of other dirty acts they could do.

Ward Culture and instincts from Kaguya's understanding was that the men were protectors while the woman were hunters, care givers, and care takers for their young. In fact she remembered a quest seeing a mother Warg Adventurer carrying her child in a sling so she can both protect and breast feed them as needed. This of course caused her to fondle her own breasts wondering if she could do something like that in the future as well.

Kaguya give a sigh to this as she knew it won't happen overnight or within days, as having a child take months and Nowa to get around that… now that she thinking about it, could she get pregnant in her new body?

Suddenly the sound of moans is heard within the tent, as she turn to her tent roommate as she saw on a large sleeping mat with pillows around and armor parts too around as Leina was strip down of all of her wears, laying on her front while Aster was shirtless but still wearing bottoms as he rub Leina down as she moan to the touch.

"You are so good at this, from the start it seem you didn't know what to do, but now… oh yea!" Leina said giving another moan as Aster smile and said, "Well I learn to do things as I go."

'That and I know how to smooth out sore spots, than you mom,' Aster thought as before in real life before his mother pass away, he use to give his mother a back rub when she come back from work at time, knowing she runs herself down at times without a break, it was the only thing he could do for her before she did passing away from overworking herself.

As Aster also learning where to touch Leina as he did do a bad start to learn where the sweet spots are at and hit them too as he rub Leina down, as Leina was feeling good, and getting a bit wet below as she felt like wanted Aster to take here there and then, but held herself back as Aster said, "How are you doing right now anyways?"

"I feel great," Leina said as she soon moan out again as Aster hit another spot as Kaguya said, "Man, if you get any louder, people would think you two are making love."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Oh right there!" Leina said as she moan out at the end as Kaguya keep watching this as she look and had a thought, as she smile and make her pajamas vanish on the spot as she is bare naked as she came over and rest herself against Aster back as he felt Kaguya's breast push against him as he is surprise by this as he said, "Hu Kaguya?"

"What you think you would be having all the fun? Think again," Kaguya said with a lustful smile as she rub her breast up on his back as Aster blush to this, as this was new for him as he said, "Wait, come on, I'm just giving a rub down for Leina."

"I know, and I want to give my own rub down as well to the both of you," Kaguya said as she push Aster down to the side of Leina, as the wondering warrior turn a bit and wonder what's happening, but before she could she was force on her back with Kaguya getting on top of them both as they both said, "Hey! /Wait a moment!"

-Warning Small lime, skip ahead if you wish to not read this-

"You two would love this, I've seen how this was done," Kaguya said as she has seen her own fair star of porno videos in real life and wonder what a massage sex was like, and sense she lack the oil at het moment, she wanted to try out some moves as she move over Leina and said, "Don't move as I want to do this to both of you."

As Kaguya started rubbing her chest against Leina as their nipples rub against and around each other, and their breast smooth each other as well with them having similar cup size or so, it was quite easy to do as Leina moan out to as Kaguya smile as she said, "Ah you are sensitive, or did Aster massage really felt that good?"

Leina didn't answer as Aster said to her, "Kaguya, come on, we have neighbors, what if the elves hears us?"

"Then we better keep it down," Kaguya said as using her feet and legs to pull down Aster pants with his dick popping out as Kaguya grip it between her thighs and rub it as well as she said, "Just relax, this is my treat, as I expect the favor to be return as well in the future."

As aster and Leina gave in to Kaguya's special serves as she jerk off Aster with her inner thighs and rub Leina's chest with her own as well making out with her to keep things quite as they can, unaware they had visitors outside their tent looking through the small crack of the opening.

(Outside the tent)

Nanael was looking through it with her eyes widen to this as she wondering where the strange moaning sounds was coming from as she wonder if it was a fight going on until she found it out was coming from the tent and peek in as she saw what is going on and sees Aster cock being fuck by Kaguya in a way, and the serves she is giving to Leina, it made her started to rub herself a bit, as Marianne came up behind her silently, and quickly put her hand over her mouth and the other hand down her underwear as Nanael give a muffle scream.

"Shh, you don't want to disturb them now do you?" Marianne said as she started to rub Nanael pussy under her underwear as Nanael moan out in pleasure and surprise by this as Marianne said, "You are thinking about how good it may be feeling for them aren't you? How Aster cock could feel between your own thighs, or Kaguya breast on yours, or Leina's tongue in your mouth."

Nanael eyes started to roll up as the short wing angel was feeling it as Marianne caught a small sell on her, that wasn't harmful or bad, just something to make her a bit sensitive as lower her hand from Nanael's mouth to her breast and let it the rest go with the flow as Nanael was feeling it as she moan out silently and cute as Marianne smile to this as she said, "Don't Nanael, you would get your share… you just have to wait a bit longer, but for now, you can cum with my fingers."

Marianne went faster with her hand as Nanael moan out to this as she also went loud as Lucky Marianne also case out a silent charm on her to make sure not to alarm the NPC's characters around.

Marianne watch the acting going on inside the tent while as she had a crystal recording it as she plan on watching it later as she thought, 'This seem like a fun group to watch, and with Kaguya… I think I can do something with her as well, hehehe.'

She soon led Nanael out of the area so they can keep going somewhere else without disturbing anyone.

(Inside the tent)

The trio seem to be close as Aster cock was rubbing against Kaguya's pussy as she rub it in her thighs, and touching Leina as she rub her down and making out with her as Aster moaned out, "Fuck Kaguya, if you keep going I'm going to cum out!"

Leina felt the same as Kaguya keep rubbing her breast and own pussy as Kaguya smile on the inside as she keep going, with Leina is flowing like a river and Aster seem to be almost thrusting his hips to Kaguya thigh jerking him.

AS they keep this up as Aster said, "Fuck Kaguya I'm about there!"

Leina moan out as soon enough as Kaguya give a tight squeeze on Aster cock and a hit Leina G-shot at the right moment with her own climax happening as they call moan/yell out as Aster's load came shooting out from his cock and Leina squirted out on her hands while Kaguya soaked Aster cock with her juices.

-Lime ended-

Kaguya let off as the trio let out a heavy breathing as Aster was surprise by this of Kaguya action with Leina trying to control her twitching but could not get still as Kaguya said to them, "Now that was a rub down… would you say?"

"IF that was a massage, then I'm lacking something," Aster said as he could emit… that was good.

Kaguya smile to this as she was about to go another round, but suddenly she and Aster was getting a message as they said, "Answer."

"Mistress Kaguya, Lord Aster we founded another camp site near the elven village, and the leader of "The Flames of Yshrenia." guild is here!" Yuna said to them as their eyes widen to this as they suddenly gotten up as Aster said to her in thought, "Do not engage the enemy, retreat back the village and wait for further order."

"Unless your being attacked yourselves just keep on going, put up defensive spell and walls to slow down anyone that's following you," Kaguya said as she worry the twins and Nowa could run into trouble they may not able to handle.

"Understood, we'll try and- watch out!" Yuna yell out as suddenly there was a sound and the message call ended there as Kaguya called out, "Yuna, Yuto! Anyone!"

"There message may have got cut off if they got attacked," Aster said to her through their connect message link as Aster stood up and summon forth his armor with Kaguya doing the same as Leina saw this and said, "Hey what's going on?!"

"The twin and Nowa are getting attack! Gear up fast, and grab your sword, we may be fighting tonight," Aster said as Leina understood and got dress quickly.

(Before with the twins and Nowa)

As the twin and Nowa were running through the forest as they saw what they found as Yuna put a finger to her ear and called out, "Message Lord Aster, Mistress Kaguya!"

"Answer!" as both Kaguya and Aster said at the same time as Yuna said to them, "Mistress Kaguya, Lord Aster we founded another camp site near the elven village, and the leader of "The Flames of Yshrenia" guild Is here!"

"Do not engage the enemy, retreat back the village and wait for further order," Aster said to her as Kaguya spoken up next as she said, "Unless you're being attacked yourselves just keep on going, and put up defensive spell and walls to slow down anyone that's following you."

"Understood, we'll try and- watch out!" Yuna yell out as suddenly fire arrows were coming at them as Yuto call forth a wall of dirt to stop the arrows and lit the wall on fire along with the trees around them as the trio look and saw a group of NPC warrior and archers before them as it seem that was scouting the area around as Nowa said, "No the forest!"

As flame spread fast on the trees and ground as Yuto saw the flames weren't normal flames as he said, "Magic flames, they spread around the area and would hurt anyone that not a part of the group that summon it forth, be careful!"

"We need to move fast!" Yuna said knowing just the creatures to use. She then focused and in turn opened her eyes for this. "Water Elementals come out!" She called out as soon five water like creatures appeared while floating. Elementals never instigate combat in the field hence why many avoid them. So long as you do not attack them they will not attack you. "Now!" Yuna ordered as soon the area began to be rained down upon by the water of the Elementals which took some of their strongest mach. The Fire was quickly put out but they had to move fast.

"Come on!" Yuto called out to which the twins and Nowa began to run for it no doubt to fall back to the village.

They began to move it knowing if they did not they were as good as dead. Unaware to then something or someone was watching as it began to form into Melona who smirked a bit. Her orders were to just observe for now but it wouldn't be much longer till she was given the order to attack. For now she had to report to Solaris and Kira seeing as Claudette was in charge of guard detail and such.

(Later at the Flames of Yshrenia Camp)

Kira walked out in a bath robe which was wide opened revealing her naked body underneath as she glared around. Solaris was currently in his own tent that currently doubled as a study of sorts while he went over certain information in privacy that only Kira was privy to. "What the bloody hell happened!?" She roared in rage glaring around to which Melona and Claudette appeared.

"The scouting party I sent about had found three spies happening upon us. I sent them to investigate but it seems one of them is a magic caster and the other a beast tamer." Claudette confirmed to which Kira growled a bit.

"It seems Aster and his group is here as well." Solaris was heard as the silhouette of his form sat on a throne or chair which was lit by a light source. Kira sighed pulling her robes together a bit no doubt was having some private time with her brother when this alert came in.

"Orders?" Claudette asked wanting a chance at Leina and hopefully Aster as well.

"Patience." Solaris began as Kira heard this. "If they do not come to us then they will go to the Elven Village instead. If we desire to have the Elves on our side or at the very least cut off Aster's route to a powerful ally then we must be patient and wait." Solaris said knowing that if they came in peace to talk if words were used correctly they could very well get what they came for. But due to the past two attacks with one of them being against scouts it would suggest that once the Elves heard of it they will not be very trusting of them.

"But shouldn't we try to make sure they don't spill what they may have found out." Melona asked to which Solaris waved his hand in return.

"We must play this carefully Melona politics and negotiations are tricky business. One wrong move would end in a world war if not careful." Solaris explained to which Melona scoffed but agreed anyway.

"He's right we need to tread carefully otherwise we may not acquire our goal here." Claudette explained to which Kira fully agreed on this.

"For now we should rest till morning." Kira said to which Solaris nodded.

"Claudette if you so desire you're free to join me and Kira in our tent and if not then you may have the soldiers set up your tent." Solaris said to which Claudette understood and nodded.

"As you wish." Claudette said ok with either one but she still had work to do.

Once Melona and Claudette were dismissed Solaris sighed and then Kira peaked in seeing the state her brother/lover was in. He was still hard from before to which Kira surprised him. She ditched the robe being as naked as she was born and gulped down on her brother's cock.

"You incest taboo breaking minx." Solaris said to which Kira kept sucking.

"Yeah I'm a cock loving brother fucking whore." Kira agreed degrading herself with those in the heat of the moment.

"Well, let us enjoy ourselves." Solaris said choosing to enjoy his sister's body taboo's be damned.

(Scene Break Elven Village)

Aster, Kaguya, and Leina were running through the village, running like the wind to hopefully catch up to the twins and Nowa of where they were at as the smoke can be seen from the village and the orange glow of the flame themselves with the elves around worrying of something may have happen.

Alleyne is clearly seeing this as she turn her head towards the trio that was running towards the fire as they were also heading up in her direction with her saying to them, "What going on, what happen?"

They didn't stop as Kaguya pull Alleyne along and said, "Come along we may need your help in this. Nowa and the twins ran into an enemy of ours, as it seem they may have ran into a patrol that was guarding the area and were attack that flames seem to be the direction they are in!"

Alleyne is surprise by this as she nodded to this and ran alongside them with Aster saying to all of them, "That fire may spread around if it isn't under control, I'll try to tame the flames, while you 3 handle the enemy."

"I will do my best," Leina said as she was determined to help out the best she can and with her new move, she will try to put it to the test, even though she hasn't master it yet, she could may handle whatever it is that is attacking and setting fire to the forest.

"I'll cover you both from range, just keep clear of my shot thought," Kaguya said with Alleyne saying to her, "Then you better not miss ether."

"I never miss my shot, but it's a fair warring to you just in case," Kaguya said with the group getting closer and closer to the fight is taking place at.

(With Nowa and the twins)

As the trio did their best against the group of enemies, but they are proving to be resourceful as they burn down whatever Yuto may summon forth, and keep any creatures at bay with Yuna beast, and Nowa is barely holding out against one enemy who had their sword draw against her as they slash downwards, with Lou blocking it and Nowa counter as she said, "Thanks Lou!"

"We can't keep them back, if we go any further, the flame may spread to the village!" Yuto said in a worrying tone as Yuna was whipping enemy around as it was doing some good damage to them but it seem they were popping some potion to keep their health up, as Yuna keep whipping and said, "Just keep holding them off until help arrives!"

"I can't hold out for long!" Nowa said as she smack one guy down but soon enough another took his place and fight against her, as she put her staff up to block the warrior attack as she said, "They're too strong."

Yuna sent her whip at the enemy Nowa was facing to gain his attention as she was getting agro from them to help Nowa out as she push the guy off and jab him with the end of her staff.

Yuto summon forth a burst of water to put out must of the flames as he could, but they keep spreading to fast for him to get to and can only keep it at bay for only a moment, as another guy with a huge came leap in the air with the axe overhead as he was about to come down with a slam as the trip saw this with no way to block this.

Suddenly from behind, an arrow came forth and hit directly in the axe warrior's head, knocking him back and killing him instantly, with the trio look back as the twin's lords came in with Leina and Alleyne as Nowa yell out, "Captain!"

Alleyne came rushing to her with her weapon raise as she yell out and swing her staff and hit an enemy that came up from behind Nowa, as the half elf girl was surprise by this with Alleyne saying to her, "Nowa, that was reckless, putting your guard down in the middle of combat, 5 points!"

"Sorry captain!" Nowa said as Kaguya ran up to her while saying, "Thank goodness you're alright, good job holding out Nowa."

"Thank you big sis!" Nowa said with Kaguya giving a soft smile before turn it into a hard look as she look at the enemy before her as she said to them, "You dare attack this forest without reason, and you dare attack this girl that under my protection, I cannot allow this! Choke on your mistake and die where you stand!"

Kaguya unleashed a barrage of arrows at the enemy as some of them took cover or put up a protection spell that stop the arrows, but a good load of them wasn't that lucky.

Leina came in as she use the move she learn to use as she came up to an enemy, with her mother sword glowing bright as she came running at the warrior and slash at him while running pass too, the warrior himself cry out and was about to drink a potion but Leina quickly turn around and did it again this time killing the warrior as Leina smile at this small victory, but put on her game face again as there were still more enemies around.

Yuto seem to be getting wear down as Aster came up to him and said, "How are you doing Yuto?"

"I can't stop the flames master, if they keep going like this, the forest will be burn down," Yuto said as Aster nodded as he said, "Don't worry… I'll take care of all of it, just get to cover."

Aster walk up and look at the flames around, taking a deep breath as he held out his hand as he called out, "7th tear elemental magic, Frost storm!"

A magic circle came forth before Aster and from it an icy wind came forth turning the moister around into ice, the strong winds stop the flames into place with the ice protecting everything around, but Aster isn't done yet it seem as he keep pushing the spell as the flames were being snuff out with the ice that was going over the trees and plants turning the green to white.

Alleyne watch and saw the power Aster display, and didn't believe he held that much power within him, seeing the trees with an ice cover upon them, the chilling breeze she felt on her skin, she was astound by this, as she realize something, as comparing Yuto magic to Aster, it safe to say which of them is greater and the reason why he is the guild leader.

Kaguya soon shot another enemy that was wounded by that shot with Leina following up with the Power Slash Attack as she seem to be doing well with her sword glowing a bit brighter than it was before, as Kaguya smile to this seeing how much Leina did improve with this small battle as she could guess Leina gain a level or so, still a novices but at a med level at best.

Kaguya soon pick up on something as she use her 'Aura life sense', seeing into the distant, she saw another group coming their way as she said, "Head up more on their way."

"Then lets finish quickly and get back to the village," Aster said as he drew his sword, and stood to the side with everyone else with the twins, Nowa Alleyne, Leina, and Kaguya s all of them has their weapon out ready to fight, with the enemy coming forth as Aster yell out, "Attack!"

Both group charge at each other, with one side coming out of it alive.

(At the village)

The elves were gather out and another as they heard the sound of marching that was coming towards them, as the elves huddle around each other, worry of what's coming, as soon enough knocking down some trees, huge skeleton with armor came marching in, with Solaris following in-between two line of death knight with his followers of Kira in her new outfit, and Claudette who was wearing a mask with her hair tied up as well while wielding two swords on her back.

Solaris was sitting upon a mobile throne that was being carried by two Death Knights and also carried luggage and such. He sat in there shrouded by the tarp of the roof as the other Knights carried his banner. "Hold." Solaris ordered to which the Death Knights nodded.

It wasn't long until Airi floated down and with her two other Maids. One was clearly the stern sort while the other was more like a beast that easily hid behind the guise of a maid. The Elven people were shocked as the mere presence of the Death Knight the abomination of nature and life stood there awaiting orders. Solaris then snapped his fingers and in turn the Death Knights got to work.

Needless to say the Elves were shocked to see the Knights instead of attacking grabbing items from the luggage and setting up a table of sorts with chairs and everything. It wasn't long until one of the maids moved and summoned a staff. "Sixth Tier Magic Weather Control." The Maid invoked and soon the scenery began to change to show a beautiful star filled night. The Elves were shocked as the Maid bowed to Solaris as the Death Knights set up the needed items.

"Have no fear these Death Knights are creations of our Lord Solaris." Airi said smiling to the Elves to which they heard the name.

"Death Knights?" One of them began asking.

"But aren't those supposed to be impossible to create due to how powerful they are?" Another asked knowing the tales.

"No not impossible it's impossible to create more than one and this Solaris created and controls so many of them." Another stated in correction as Solaris had more of them ready just in case.

"Yes these are the mythical Death Knights and they are loyal to Lord Solaris. They will in no way cause harm to any of you unless openly ordered or provoked." The Maid Etone Alpha said as she smiled to the Elves.

Soon the tables were all set up to which they all saw it was set up with drinks and small torches to help light things. "I shall move to repair the damage we had wrought on our way here. Excuse me." Etone said to which she took her leave.

Solaris hid a smirk as this was all just for show to help put the Elves at ease. "Until the Elders all arrive please enjoy these beverages and snacks as a sign of good faith from us." The other Maid Erazor Beta said as she showed Death Knights holding trays of snacks surprising the Elders.

"Yes our Lord desires to speak with your Elders we do apologize for the damage we had caused earlier but since our Lord never specified how he desired to meet with you all we had to work with what we had." Airi said lying through her teeth as Solaris had this order made. The purpose was to gain the Elves as allies and in turn use the Forest as a logging location. Due to the forests mystical properties it would allow him to now only build magic based items but also construct mystic style of war vehicles.

It wasn't long until an Elf left to find the Elders on this odd event while the others took the 'kind gesture,' and enjoyed themselves. Apparently Solaris was not like his followers as it seems that despite being a guest he treats them like a humbled host would treat honored guests. In a sense he was a Guest paying respect to those who allowed them to be hosted here.

Solaris had to make sure to earn their allegiance somehow and this was the best method available to him. He did not spike any of the drinks or snacks due to the fact that he wanted to save those for a later date. Potion crafting was difficult even more so due to the fact he needed a proper pharmacist to make said potions.

Needless to say the elves were amazed by the blend and the taste of the drinks and more so over the taste of the snacks offered to them. In fact many found themselves at peace with this which was what Solaris wanted. Lower their guards at his acts of kindness till they could be manipulated to side with him. Truth was Solaris never saw much value in humans while his old body as Sora was one who tried to find value by becoming a productive member of society. Like Aaron AKA Aster they had a rule in the Guild that each member must have a successful career or at the very least be connected to one who does. It was to make sure that none of the players made the game their whole life or their world.

It was thanks to this method and the successful execution of it that the Flames of Yshrenia and the Soldiers of HOLY had become such a powerful Guild amongst the top 9 Guilds of the Game. IT was also what aided them in making it past the Great Guild Wars. Solaris was grateful in a sense of the word but he also had to factor in ho it seems he was changing. As Sora Solaris had saw the act of murder even to further ones goal as an appalling actions but as Solaris he had grown numb to it. He was becoming the powerful manipulative yet loyal snake he had designed Solaris to be.

He should be appalled and scared... but he was happy. His Morals had changed as he once had Morals as strong as steel but now he had a loose sense of the term. Solaris like the others had decided to roll with it to see where it goes and if the stars are right fine others he had made it here.

Solaris then saw the Elders had arrived as all were at peace to which he knew was stage one of this plan. Now that everyone was here and enjoying themselves he began to move into stage 2 of his plans. He knew Aster would be needed here as with Kaguya and his plans needed; them here to negotiate so to push the Elves to is side using their fear and hatred for Humans and their actions in the past. Once he was ready he sent the order to which Kira and Claudette heard as did the Death Knights. The two stood at the side of Solaris's door as the Death Knights kneeled to their creator/father as Airi opened the door for him. Soon steps came out to which Solaris climbed down knowing Etone was working on her part in the forest as well.

"His excellency will meet with your Elders now." Claudette answered impressed with the mask and how it had changed her voice tone. Despite no longer has any desire of using the Sword Thunder Clap she found the sword given to her to be a far more powerful conduit for its attack and then some. Hence why she had the sword in question on her person. It was in a sense to make it so that she had bested 'Claudette,' and taken her weapon as her prize. In a sense it will show to the people that Claudette is dead and she was the executioner.

The fact she served Solaris and had bested one of the strongest warrior out there would in turn put a state of fear into the minds of others showing Solaris had access to some of the most powerful beings in the world. She knew in this society male adventurers or warriors are almost unheard of hence why she, and Melona had disregarded Aster and Solaris as threats until proven otherwise. But she knew these five held power no mortal man could ever hope to hold thus it was in her honest opinion these 'forms,' of theirs were just vessels for true divine beings hidden underneath and the Knights Power acts as a greater conduit for it. She knew it was illogical but it was the only explanation that seemed to stick especially with the fact the higher Tiers of magic were said to be reserved for Gods and Devil Kings.

Claudette was no fool and she would be more than happy to sell her soul to Solaris if it meant she would have her vengeance and with it the power she so desires for that vengeance.

Claudette stood with a strong aura radiance around her as Solaris eyed for a bit, as he knew he ask her to be calm during this time but he didn't expect her to have her aggressive side showing as some of the elders were… afraid by the look on their faces, not that he fully blames them, in a way he fault himself for this as it hard to make a perfect first impression when meeting leaders for the first time, as many seat were out for each elder as Solaris said to them, "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

As each elder did one elder seem hesitate but soon took his seat as well, with Solaris saw all of them were seated, it was time for the "Peace Talks", as he began to say, "I would like to say thank you for coming tonight, and I do apologizes for the sudden convenient. I am Solaris, Guild leader of "The flames of Yshrenia", and I have come here to apologize of the actions of my servants Airi and Malice, it wasn't really my intentions to destroy your forests."

The elven elders were surprise by this statement as the head elder look to Solaris as he said, "Is that so?"

Everyone look to the head elder as he stood up for a moment as he said to Solaris as he look too directly into Solaris eyes and said, "Then why did they commence such actions upon our lands? As I believe they were order by the words of their leader, which is; you."

Solaris Floor guardian were about to do something, thinking of the lines of punishing the elder for saying that to their great leader and master, but Solaris said to them, "Hold! Your hands my followers, or else I will deliver punishment upon anyone who dare try to harm our hosts and guests."

All of them stand down and went back into place, as only ones who were calm and collective about this were Kira, Claudette, and Ciela surprisingly on her part, but she knows her role to play and how to act with it as she stood there without a word as Solaris began to speak again, "It is true of this, I did order them to come here, but not to the intent of destroy your forest, but collect resources and supplies your forest can provide as which the Marsh Lands lacks to do the lack of plants and wild life."

The elder can taste the sweet words Solaris is saying, as well, the silver tongue he has too, but he could not call him out on it as he soon said, "Then what was it that made your servant to bring ruin to the forest, and attack one of our people?"

"Well… I guess you can say that there were a few misunderstandings as they told me, the girl they attack was alone, as it seem she was protecting a select forest by herself, which they confused it with exile of the village than guarding it as why send a single warrior out with what it seem bare minimal training to guard a large area?" Solaris said as some of the elders flinch to this as the head elder sighed to this as he saw this as he heard the other elders wanted Nowa away from the village a far as possible, while try to have a use for her to protecting the forest, and if he has the guess… die trying, not many people get upset at this, other than Alleyne as she did what she can for Nowa, even going behind some of the elders back to train Nowa In combat.

"I sorry to say that not many of our people like having a half blood elf among our people, but she was given a place to live and a land to protect, as she is still of our people and thus your servant has attack one of our people," the Head elder said as Solaris nodded and said, "And I apologize again for their action upon her too, as for the forest, I wanted to expand our border into your lands, unknown to me there were already owned by your people, as the action of my servant thought when I meant expanding the reach, they thought expanding the swamp lands, which is a mistake on my parts as I should have been more clearer on that."

"I find it hard to believe considering who had ruled those lands prior to your usurping of her." The head Elder said referring to the Swamp Witch on that subject.

"Ah that... well from what I heard old habits die hard and knowing Airi she must have assumed my orders were more akin to the Swamp Witch." Solaris said while he spoke. "But regardless my forces and I take full responsibility for this event." Solaris said offering his condolences and such. "Though I come here for more than a simple apology." Solaris said as he looked to the forces here before observing the large orb in the sky.

The Elders followed his sight and in turn saw his view was to the viewing orb for the Queen's Blade. "With the Queen's Blade once more active how long do you think it will be till someone takes the throne and burns this forest to the ground?" Solaris began while looking upon it. "It's mankind's most basic and common of faults, desire." Solaris said while looking to the group. "There have been dark Lords, Overlords, Emperors, Kings, Queens, and even Gods who desired the world as conquest. For Desire is the origin and from this it opens a door to many forms of it. Desire of woman, desire of riches, desire of friendship, desire of love, desire of material gain, and even desire of silence." Solaris explained while he sat on his seat with the Death Knights observing closely.

"It matters not who or what you are so yes Elves are capable of letting such desires become who they are." Solaris continued but he wasn't done with where he was going with this. "Even I with the power and might that I possess am no exception to this rule." Solaris explained but he was far from done with this line of conversation. "In turn if would only be a matter of time before someone comes to this forest and manages to banish you all from the homes you had known your whole lives. Even sending Nowa to this tournament would make her vulnerable to such corruption. Who's to say she won't return for vengeance." Solaris said detailing the worst that humans, elves, or otherwise has to offer.

"Where are you taking this?" The Elven elder asked to which Solaris went for the bite.

"Forgo your agreement with Aster and his group and align yourselves with Yshrenia if for no other reason than to ensure the Elven people's survival." Solaris explained while he sat with the Elders awaiting their initial response to this.

"Pardon me you wish us to what?!" One of the Elder's asked to which Solaris smirked a bit but then sighed almost solemnly.

"I share your distaste for humans as I'm sure Kira does as well." He began while gesturing to Kira who smirked to them. "But yet at the same time I cannot and shall not disregard their benefits and accomplishments hence why my newest General is here as well." Solaris said while gesturing to Claudette who nodded silently. "What I am offering you is a onetime only agreement and this will you shall never have to worry of an incursion from my people ever again so long as tribute is paid I see no reason for us not to become good allies." Solaris explained while he looked over to the Elven Leader.

"And what if we say no?" The Elder asked while trying to figure out a way out of this.

"Then my people once we leave shall attack you with no end only this time I will be sure to specify my orders so that the reach of our lands shall expand and with it we will. Please take no offense to this but seeing as the Marsh Lands is not nominated for crops and such I must make sacrifices for the good of those who I rule over." Solaris said calmly as he looked to the Elven Leader.

"Then you will fail in that regard considering we have." Another Elder began but Solaris cut him off.

"Yes Aster the Pale Warrior, Kaguya the Silver Moon Goddess, and their lost ally Dilan the Crimson Dragon or in some groups the King of Dragons." Solaris said listing off his three foes. "But surely you do not believe him to be the only one with such power." Solaris said as he sat there.

"Verto." Kira was heard after she had backed off a bit showing the Black Knight in a flash of crimson light. The Elven people were shocked as the Elder recognized this Knight from the image shown to him by the Forest Spirits.

"I too possess a Knight as I know the three I mentioned does as well." Solaris explained with a smirk on his face. "So do not put such faith in your protectors if the ones they protect you from has some of the same power as they do." Solaris said while he smirked to them hoping to stall enough for Aster to arrive. He then waved his hand to Kira who nodded and reverted to her original form. "Do you require more evidence on to why you would benefit on my side?" Solaris asked knowing it wouldn't be long as he knew Aster has more than likely long since realized he was duped for this meeting to take place.

"Even if they agree, they will be mostly be living as slaves," Aster voice rang out as the elders look behind them with Aster looked a bit scuffed a bit from the fighting, but nothing new for him as he walk up and pass the elders with him saying, "They would be mostly put to work will do so until they cannot anymore, that is your line of thinking right, right old friend?"

The elven elders were surprise by this statement as Solaris smile and give a small chuckle before he said, "Aster, so nice of you to join us."

"Yea, no thanks to you and that little plan of yours to draw us away from the village, the patrol group may have been on accident or so, but the 2nd group that came after us… its amaze me that with one group died while the other retreated and started to run back which isn't your style which I knew it was a trick, which surprisingly, I did fell for it for a moment, nice work on that."

"Thank you, and I should have guessed you would catch on quickly as well, but are you here to stop me?" Solaris said as Aster smile and said, "Somewhere around that thought, but this seem a bit interesting to see, trying to make the high elves turn their back on Kaguya's peace with our guild, but fear tactic can only go so far you know."

"True, unless they know what is it to be afraid of, which I sure you and Kaguya have shown your fair share of threats against them," Solaris said as Aster see what he was trying to do, trying to get to look back before the elven elders as some of them did have that same thought in mind as Aster counter against, "Only if they show to attack us or try to be aggressive, as we may be humble, and we respect all living thing around, but that has limits if people do take it too far."

Aster took a few step closer to Solaris as his followers quickly gotten in front of him, with a few went up to attack him to stop him from advancing, until he called out, "Negative Impacted."

As a dark shield came forth as the two maiden warrior of Solaris hit and bounce back off of the barrier that was created before Aster as the elders were surprise by this as Aster said, "Didn't you teach your follows to sit still, or are they on a leash?"

"They reacted to what they thought is passive aggressive, it's not my fault they think your dangerous," Solaris said as he did have a point to Aster thought as he think to himself, 'That true I guess, sense he hasn't given an order to them too see me as a friend, but trying to blame it on me for walking up to him, does he think I am an idiot like I was back in Geonet?'

"Maybe, but you didn't stop them ether, so who's fault was it really as I remember, they are under your orders still," Aster said as Solaris smile as he sees Aster saw through that as he said, "I guess it slip my mind. No one attack him, only if he attack first."

Everyone stand down to that with the maids that did attack retreated back as well a bit hurt from that barrier move as Aster said while walking up again, "Now then with that out of the way, what do you plan on doing anyways with these elves Solaris if they do agree to your terms?"

"They are protected by any danger that may fall upon them if they refuse, keeping good security upon those who don't fight, as well keeping their homes and family together at least, that is what I am offering to them," Solaris said to Aster as Aster said, "Mostly to keep their family as hostages then? Their own homes are their prisons, even if they may want to leave, you won't let them will you?"

Solaris didn't answer on this as it was mostly true in a sense, with Aster take the overlord silent as his answer as he went on saying, "Fine then… let's leave it up to them, then."

The elders were surprise by Aster statement as he turn towards the elders as he said, "It's your choice of what you may want to do, to choose to stick with Kaguya agreement, and be safe our way… or go with Solaris agreement and be safe and "Protected" his way, go ahead and make it, I won't judge anyone who decided to keep to his way as it may be true your people would safe, but forever be as slaves. It's up to you to make the right choice"

Aster walk pass them again without turning around as he said his peace and now it was up to them to make their choice as if they choice his Guild side or Solaris guild as the elders looked at each other as they give a small nod to each other as the head elder said, "If you give us a moment to make our decision then, if you allow it."

"Go ahead, take your time, just not make it too long or else I will take it as you refusing to give me a direct answer and attack your village right here and now," Solaris said as he didn't like waiting for long.

The elders walk out of the area for a moment and group together as they started talking to each other of their options as one started saying, "We can't give into hid demands, it our meant the end of our way of life."

"But if we refuse to him, we may not survive his power he could unleash upon us," a 2nd elder said as another said, "The help of Kaguya and her ally Aster could help us and protect us."

"Who's to say they won't turn on us if our back were turn to them?" A 4th elder said with the 5th one saying, "We can't do nothing, as if we do, then we're maybe done for."

"Then let us make the right choice then as he said to do," The head elder said as the other elders look to him as they given thought to what he meant and gave a nod to him as it seem they have come to an agreement.

AS the head elder return only not wanting to put anyone else endanger of the reply he would give to Solaris as the Sun knight look to the old elf as he said to him, "You have come alone to give your decision then?"

The head elder nodded as he said to him, "Yes, if a choice has been made… then I would be the one to give it."

"And that is?" Solaris asked as he waited for his answer with the elder said to him, "…We will not join your side as we wish to live in peace, as you threat us with war, we will stand by our choice."

"I see." Solaris said almost sounded like he was hoping for another response but yet they acted as he knew they would. "I suppose my prior attacks had left quiet the mark." Solaris said calmly causing the Elven leader to grow warry.

"I suggest you leave with whatever dignity you have Solaris." Aster said knowing Solaris was beaten I the political piece now.

"You know Aster... in the past I would have done so... but now. Not so much." Solaris said to which Aster saw where this was going.

"Oh?" Aster asked while his hand reached for Leoimperilous on his hip.

"Yes... I find myself in a new line of thinking and lately I've found myself as two things." Solaris began as he smirked. "A liar." He began before he fired a magic attack at Aster who blocked it with his shield. Solaris then appeared behind Aster with the butt of his staff to his back. "And very hypocritical." He said before tapping the staff and in turn Aster was sent flying into some trees.

Aster began to get up only to go wide eye when he saw Kira come at him. Aster drew his sword and parried the attack from Kira. "Time for round two." Kira said with a smirk only to see Aster return it.

"Not so much." Aster said only for Kira to narrowly avoid an arrow shot from Kaguya who had her arrow drawn.

"Sorry crow girl but your fight is with me this time." Kaguya said to which Kira smirked.

"Well met, I suppose only a woman with a knight can beat another." Kira said to which she knew what was next.

(Nearby)

Marianne smirked as she saw Nanael was all but ready to jump in before smiling. "Go right ahead Nanael I'll leave Kira and Kaguya's fight to you." Marianne said with a smile on her face to which Nanael smiled.

"FINALLY!" She called out before flying right in.

When she was gone Marianne looked over to Leina and knew where this was going as the Vance Girl was more than likely going to face Solaris' new general.

"Well better keep it to the Queens for now." Marianne said showing they would be viewing Queen's Blade battles as they were meant to for now.

(Kaguya vs Kira)

The two glared at each other while Kaguya had an Arrow notched up for battle. Kaguya had her eyes looking around knowing it was too crowded here for a major confrontation. Plus her sense of smell was detecting the scent of fresh sex off of Kira... it looked like neither Aster nor Dilan were kidding when they told her Kira or Calla in RL had the hots for her own brother. Only here she got to sleep with him with no consequences of society's judgement breathing down her neck.

The two then got ready after sizing each other up a bit before charging to the side with Kaguya intent on taking this fight elsewhere to a less populated area of the forest. Kaguya fired arrows at Kira. Kira of course responded by deflecting the arrows that came at her with her Katana Weapon. As she ran she then charged at Kaguya and slashed at her but Kaguya responded by using her staff to block it before pulling and arrow from her quiver and used it to stab into Kira. Kira cried out in pain before the two jumped back away from each other.

It wasn't long until they arrived at a clearing which was far enough to avoid the possibility of harming someone unintentionally. "Impressive." Kira said tearing the Arrow out from her person and letting the injury heal on its own.

"I know but considering where we came from its only logical." Kaguya responded knowing this was basically PVP made real right now.

"True enough." Kira said as both knew they weren't acting as they would back in their Real Lives. In her world yet Kira or Calla had incest based thoughts of her brother due to... past problems she did not wish to devolve about but she kept it in check and had become a star student at the private school she had attended while Solaris or Sora after graduating College had taken many jobs to help pay her tuition so they may live comfortable lives. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility that Kira had grown to love her brother more than a sister should have been allowed to almost acting as a husband to help her succeed in life.

Of course in her life she kept it to herself and had a few purchase to help alleviate the desires and lust that built up in her for her brother. But despite this here... she can be what she desires and furthermore she can finally 'let it all hang out,' as she finally got the chance to bed her brother. People called her sick for having such desires or would have if they knew back home and even then if they figure it out she simply told them she enjoyed reading and watching incest porn and H-Manga in turn covering her tracks.

Kaguya on the other hand was a different story on the matter. She was a College Graduate succeeding at her desired career path and had already begun sending out applications to those who would take her. But seeing as she was a female she had to work twice as hard then others... of course she was doing part time jobs and such to help support her job till she got a bite. She had begun building a mask of confidence knowing she had to work to get where she wanted to be and luckily had acquired the entry level job she was looking for in her career path. She eventually made it to become an assistant Department Head and was well on her way to becoming the youngest Department Head in the company.

Now mind you she had a lot of stress and seeing as she had to suppress her shy persona in the career she had a lot of stress on her. So when she returned home every day she had the option becoming a BDSM type of girl or fined another stress relief. She in turn had found her relief in White Knight Chronicles Geonet2 seeing as she wasn't in a relationship to trust someone with that kind of power over her. It worked and thus Kaguya found the balance in her life before it went out the window by coming here to this world. She wasn't complaining though but she still had to deal with stress here hence why she was happy to take on a foe to relieve that stress.

"Well how about we get right to it." Kaguya said ready to do battle.

"Yes lets." Kira said before Naniel appeared all but bouncing with her flight.

"WAIT!" She called out to which the two glared at the angel.

"Really now?!" Kaguya asked in annoyance but Nanael smiled this time.

"Hey I didn't rig this to happen this time so I am safe!" Nanael said knowing Marianne did her a favor this time.

"I suppose you intend to make this a Queen's Blade match?" Kira asked to which Nanael smiled.

"Yeap so let's start the show!" She cheered ready to get this show on the road. "Ye fighters who wish to enter the Queen's Blade may all bear witness to your competition and now the gates of testing are officially open!" Nanael called out ready to start this match. "On this side we have Kira the Ebony Black Phoenix of Yshrenia." she said introducing Kira. "And on the other side we have Kaguya the Silver Moon Goddess." Nanael introduced as the two waited for the fight to officially begin. "Now let the battle of the Queen's Blade begin!" Nanael invoked in turn creating the barrier for the battlefield.

"About time." Kaguya said to which Kira agreed.

"I'll say I barely get to take part in these most of the peons are too weak to match me." Kira said knowing she was Over Powered in this world.

(With Risty)

"Hello." Risty said seeing Kaguya going against Kira. "Wait... Kira is a girl?!" Risty asked in shock remembering the last time they met she thought she was a, he. "Well let's see what they will do." Risty said wondering where they were fighting at.

(Dilan, Shizuka, and Tomoe)

"It's begun." Dilan said as the group were taking a break on the road with Dilan eating up food they acquired from their last stop also wearing a metal plate for an adventurer.

"Kaguya we only saw a brief battle with her last time." Tomoe said knowing Kaguya was powerful.

"Yes and we were also on the receiving end of a fraction of her power but now that her head is on straight again she won't hold back against Kira." Dilan said as he wanted to see what the Moon Maiden's Pactmaker would do against the Black Knight's Pactmaker.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Shizuka said enjoying some more ice cream.

(Kaguya vs Kira)

The two then charged at each other as Kaguya passed Kira with a hunters dagger causing blade to meet blade. In the pass sparks formed and in turn Kaguya notched up an arrow and fired it at Kira who used her armor to block it. She then focused her Fire into her sword and responded with force. "Flare Scourge!" She invoked sending a fire attack at Kaguya who blocked it.

Kira knew in the first two White Knight Chronicles Games magical attack with weapons had stipulation to them. The One handed Sword could only use Fire and Wind while two handed weapons like the Katana or Claymore could only use earth and ice. It wasn't until later updates that new attacks were made to allow players more room for strategy and further more allowing them to put up a proper fight in combat. So of course knowing this Kira managed to incorporate her favorite element into her weapon attacks. Her brother managed to be a pure on magic caster but knowing the Sun King had a melee weapon for combat he had learned sword skills to help balance himself out.

Kira then blocked an attack as Kaguya began firing arrow after arrow at Kira who blocked the attack to the best of her ability. Kira then began weaving through the arrow onslaught thus forcing Kaguya to use her bow as a staff weapon before bashing Kira. Kira of course blocked it and then saw Kaguya pull out her dagger again and in a reverse grip slashed at Kira. Kira was hit as she looked to her side and saw the gash that Kaguya had left which spilled blood out.

"Not so fast now huh?" Kaguya taunted as Kira glared at her. "Plus you trying to rip of Leina with that outfit or trying to make big brother horny again?" Kaguya added to which Kira glared but then smirked.

"What jealous you don't get any?" Kira countered but Kaguya smirked.

"Nah I got some just the other night in fact in a three way." Kaguya countered as this was starting to sound like a contest on who has the better sex life.

"Oh with who a man of ill repute and a lady of the brothel?" Kira countered to which Kaguya scoffed.

"Huh no just a noble and a pactmaker like myself and even then... better hookers then your brother. Hate to see how your possible son/nephew and/or daughter/niece turns out." Kaguya countered as Nanael's eye began to twitch.

"Well I'll say." Kira began but Nanael had enough.

"Would you two quite bragging about your sex lives and get back to fighting!" Nanael yelled out catching their attention knowing Aster and Solaris were having similar thoughts while Leina was blushing beet red near Aster.

"I agree let's get back to it." Kaguya said ready to continue their battle.

"Of course." Kira said before they began doing battle once more.

(Back at the village)

"So you and Kaguya," Solaris said as he fire a fire bolt at Aster, with him repelling the attack and responded with, "And you with your sister- Wait, is she blood related sister in this world or was it just RL."

"Blood related in RL, but sense coming here, we did different path between our characters when we became them so… doesn't count, at least not as great I guess," Solaris said as in this world she was the adopted sister to his character as Aster said to him, "I guess, it still kind of weird, I maybe an only child but if I did had a sister that is just awkward."

"Try finding her porn stash with all the male's faces replace with mine. At this point I'm used to it," Solaris said as weird his sister was in RL, given a chance of fate or something and maybe something might have happen.

Soon Solaris teleported away from an ice spear coming right at him and gotten behind Aster to strike him as Aster called out, "Boost Protection!"

A barrier came forth around Aster as Solaris attack bounce off it and push him back as Aster slash his sword at him which did a nice cut across his chest as Solaris grunted and put his hand against the wound as it did hurt him, thankfully he did had a magical protection against melee attack to a degree or else that could have been worst as Aster said, "How about we stop talking about this and just focus on the fighting for now."

"I could not agree more. Greater Teleportation!" Solaris called out as he teleport I a blink of an eye and gotten some distant away from Aster as he was a good distant away as he called out, "Eruption!"

Aster saw the attack coming under him as he quickly called out, while jumping out of the way "Blizzard!"

As the fire blast came forth and cause great damage to the area, but was quickly put out by Aster quick thinking casing out blizzard to stop the flames before they spread, as all the elves around gotten to safety and watch the fire from their homes as they saw Solaris destroy the area around and Aster saving it too.

"Icebreaker!" Aster called out as he sent an ice ball that was the size of a bolder at Solaris, while he teleported away to dodge it, Aster was quickly upon him as he slash down where Solaris was at as he quickly dodge it and took a breath and said, "How did you know I was going to be there?"

"Your teleporting around like a clock, you do the math," Aster said as Solaris felt like an idiot as he was focus his attack on Aster he forgot to be unpredictable as he said, "Then I guess I have to change up my strategy then."

Soon enough Solaris began to teleport around as Aster fire an ice at him which he dodge it and teleported across the way and send a fireball at him as Aster put up his shield to block it with Solaris quickly teleported again and keep firing Fireballs at Aster, he went on the defensive and watch his own back as he eye Solaris and the pattern of his attack as he keep blocking every fireball that came at him, he knew Solaris was trying to weaken him if he keep using the low level spell, as no doubt in Aster mind Solaris has spell attack boost Buff on him along with items that enhance it as well.

Aster watch as he could, with Solaris teleported around and around, Aster saw something and put the idea in his mind as he shot out some ice lance at Solaris to hit against his fire ball spell, Aster quickly acted as eh fire an icebolt in a different area, as when Solaris teleported on the spot, Solaris dodge it, if barely as the icebolt cut into his arm as Solaris curse a bit and said, "How?"

"I got lucky on that, as I see your doing a Rope-a-dope thing, keep going right a few times before going left, reverse, and mixing, so I just waited for the timing and just guessed, where you would be" Aster said as it was true that was lucky for him as Solaris give a laugh as it seem it was just back in GeoNet again.

"Well then, let's see if you can get lucky again," Solaris said as he started to do it again as Aster stood on the defensive again.

(With Leina)

Leina was helping Yuto, Yuna, Nowa and Alleyne get people to safety as the fights was doing a lot of damage around the village and getting people out or into a safe place as she called out, "Everyone get inside, stay calm and stay together!"

As the twins were leading people to a safe spot, Yuna saw something as she called out to Leina, "Lady Leina watch out!"

Leina look and quickly dodge out of the way of a sword that was coming at her, with Solaris new General, Claudette wearing her mask on her face to cover her true identity, slash her new weapon, Alastor where Leina stood and cause a small creator to form and a lighting to spark out around.

"Damn I missed." The General cursed as Leina glared at the woman who tried to kill her.

"Who are you?" Leina demanded glaring at her attacker who served Solaris.

Claudette was silent for a moment as she stood up calmly almost as if she was trying to build up suspense and it was working. She then looked over to Leina with a glare before she finally spoke. "Claudia." Claudette or Claudia said as she glared at Leina with rage in her heart. "Thunder Knight Claudia." She reintroduced as she pointed Alastor at Leina.

Leina of course was warry of this woman as Leina knew bad news when she saw it. "Why are you attacking? Why are you even serving Solaris?" Leina asked glaring at her foe who called herself Claudia.

"He liberated me." She said walking around Leina almost sizing her up. "Thanks to him my chains were broken and thus I stand here now ready to kill you and those like you." Claudette said with the persona of Claudia.

"And what have I done to wrong you!?" Leina demanded glaring at the woman before all of a sudden she attacked forcing Leina to block it.

The battle had begun as Leina was forced to block and parry attacks left and right from the woman showing she was attempting to take her life. Leina back stepped in shock when she narrowly avoided being electrocuted by the Alastor before she dodge rolled away and began to run. Leina wasn't running away mind you she was running to get some distance for her next attack to which Leina found it and attacked. But Claudia saw it coming and in turn used the second sword on her back to block it by having Leina's blade grind against it creating sparks. But as Leina passed by she saw the sword and instantly recognized it knowing exactly who it was supposed to belong to.

Claudette as Claudia then kicked Leina in the back before giving her an uppercut that sent her flying a bit. She then performed a spin kick sending Leina flying back from the force of the attack. When Leina landed she cursed herself and the pain as she began to get back up. "That sword." Leina began as she got back up. "Where did you get that sword?!" She demanded to which Claudette touched her hand to the swords hilt.

"Oh Thunderclap right?" She asked before chuckling to Leina. "I had won it off its original owner when I ended her pitiful life in combat." She said before laughing a bit serving to anger the shocked Leina. "She met a pathetic end to her pitiful existence in the face of a stronger opponent." She taunted further as Leina was now royally angered.

"You lie!" Leina roared in fury glaring at her foe who was making claims that she had killed Claudette. Even more so at how she described Claudette's death as being one that she would never have in this life.

"Then why do I have it yet Claudette is nowhere to be seen?" The rogue warrior asked as she laughed a bit. "I can even tell you how she went crying begging for mercy so she may return to the Vance Estate. SO I cut her own." She finished but even as she lied Claudette felt in a sense it held truth because so long ago he was the Vance Attack dog... but now her eyes were open.

"Then... I will cut you down and take back her sword while I force you to tell the truth!" Leina called out holding her battle stance glaring at her foe.

"You will try then." The masked maiden called out taking a battle stance ready to end Leina. "But know this name of the woman who will kill you Claudia the Thunder Clad Conqueror." Claudette said under the guide of Claudia ready to fight.

Leina roared out and attacked to which Claudia blocked the attack with ease but Leina wasn't done. She use the momentum for a kick but Claudia blocked the kick with her arm and used the hand of the same arm to slam down Leina before tossing her aside torts a tree. "Pathetic weak just like Claudette said you were." Claudia said smirking at Leina as she got back up on her feet.

"Don't you, say that about her!" Leina roared out and attacked once more only for Claudia to side step and kick Leina pass her causing the Wandering Warrior to stumble a bit in response.

"You care too much about anyone your close too, clouding your judgment and fighting, which make you weak, as was Claudette as she cared too much what others may think of her," Claudia said to Leina not even caring how far she will push Leina.

Leina grit her teeth, feeling that shock throughout her body, she can barely control the twitching that was going on, as she look towards Claudia, she ready her sword again and prepare herself for what she planning on doing, remembering all the training Aster gave her.

(Flashback)

In the camp area before they reach Kaguya's village,

"First rule of combat, always stay on guard. Mostly you would have to do is block and parry attacks from enemies near you, conserve energy," Aster told Leina as she question, "But what if I get surrounded, or attack from afar? I can't fight from the distant defend myself all around me."

"We'll get to that part after the first one, as it is important to focus on PvP first, while during queen's blade matches, it's always one on one, and the average fights are sword fighting, which mean it's you vs someone in close combat, again a style of fighting you may not know, as what I'm about to do is help you protect yourself, but also look for a weak spot," Aster said with Leina said, "Find a weak spot?"

Aster nodded to that as he said to her, "Yes, a weak spot, an opening to be more précises, as if an strong enemy that is stronger than you attacks, trying to end the battle early enough or break you down to win the fight, you must protect yourself while looking for an opening in the person's stands. This a key to winning."

Aster took a pose as he held his sword high above his head and said, "As now tell me; what's the best place to strike me at like this?"

"Ahhh?" Leina went as she try to think, looking at Aster stands while trying to figure out and said, "Your Legs?"

"Wrong, by the time you try to aim for the legs and attack, the person would already be chopping you in half, the answer is, center mass," Aster said while getting out of his stands and patted his chest and said, "While a person attack with a similar attack, their center is left wide open, as it's easy to aim for fast, and easier to strike due to it being the center mass, but the question is, how do you attack it? Is it a: a side slash, B: upper cutting, or C: Thrusting?"

Leina thought hard on this and she thought about it as close as she played every move in order in her head, getting her to really think about it and the only one that stick out was, "Thrusting, with it easier to point a sword out and thrust forward fast to stab at someone than moving my sword at an angle."

"Correct, but you must defend yourself to find this opening, learn the person battle style and habit as a person may repeat similar striking pattern that they are used too, now while I attack you, you must defend and strike me once for this to end, otherwise we will have to keep going until you get it right," Aster said while holding up a wooden custom sword for training while Leina did the same as Aster came charging at Leina and attack.

(Flashback end)

Claudia was soon upon Leina as she raise her sword high and said, "This is your end Wandering Warrior!"

Leina's hand tighten around her sword, with Claudia swing her sword down upon the wandering warrior, she dodge it at the last moment, backing away fast as the lightning demon sword strike the ground creating a small creator with lightning shooting all around, as Leina raise her sword up and said, "It will not end for me here, this is my story, my Chronicles, and I will fight until I say so."

"Prolonging the inevitable won't save you," Claudia spoken as she came at Leina, swinging her sword at her, while Leina herself parry and dodge the attacks as best she can, focusing on Claudia attacks, watching every attacks she makes, and then she saw it… the pattern.

Claudia swings hard and fast with her sword, but left a second or so to recover before attacking again, with Leina follow it, watch, and soon execute her attack as when Claudia attack again, Leina jump back just a bit before she give a cry and thrust her sword out towards her enemy, while Claudia did try to move out of the way, Leina still strike her and hit her shoulder area, destroying a part of the armor.

Claudia shock at this, while it didn't hurt her, but it's make her vulnerable there as Leina said to her, "I will beat you Claudia, and I will get the trust out of you, one way or another."

Claudia look furious at this as she said to Leina, "That would be a long time coming, even if you had 5 years to train ,you can't attain victory!"

The two clash against each other as now things were getting serious now, with one of them will be the winner.

(Kaguya vs Kira)

Kira came in fast overhead, while Kaguya dash out of the way, quickly drawing an arrow, and took aim while firing it, all within a less than a second or so.

Kira dodge it barely, while getting her skin cut at the spot where the arrow just graze her, a bit of blood came forth but hardly made a mark on her as she rub her arm a bit and wipe away the bit blood and said, "Getting better, to think your skill can still improve from last time I saw you."

"Yeah well it's bound to happen." Kaguya said as she smirked at Kira.

"Oh well then let's try this!" Kira called out and went for a thrust attack to Kira's head. Kira managed to dodge it by only a few hair as she then spun away and notched up an arrow. Once she did this she fired it off again but Kira saw they were enhanced with magic thus she began to back flip away allowing the arrows to hit the ground where she once was.

Soon Kaguya was airborne and fired more arrows around Kira who saw them all before they built up energy. To her shock they all exploded around Kira as Kaguya smirked to this in response. "Detonation Arrows." Kaguya boasted a bit before from the smoke Kira jumped up and slashed down at Kaguya catching her off guard.

Kaguya responded by using her bow to block the attack as it came at her. Once it was blocked it became a struggle but Kira responded by spinning downward and swiping at Kira feet with her own and thus Kira lost her footing. Once Kira was on the ground she saw Kira smirking at her about to end it. Luckily Kira took out her hunting knife and stabbed Kira's leg causing her to cry out in pain before Kaguya slid out of her grasp and got her feet back under her.

"Onslaught!" Kira invoked and thus she then began slashing at Kaguya forcing her to back step and dodged the attack. The Katana was glowing with energy as she went at Kaguya with an intent to kill as Kaguya avoided it as best she could. But as this onslaught continued Kira went for a thrust and thus Kaguya only narrowly avoided it but still got a gash on her person that began to bleed as the result of it.

Kaguya felt her face and saw the blood on her hand and growled at Kira who then smirked. Kira then spun her blade around and got ready for another attack. "Wrath of Muramasa!" Kira invoked and thus went for the attack sending a powerful wave with a swing of her sword causing Kaguya to go wide eyed.

Kaguya got hit and already she knew her HP took a major blow and in turn her chest armor was busted to cause her breasts to bounce free with her erect nipples. The rest of her armor and clothing got torn up but was still usable save for the chest area. "Ba-boing milky tits." Kira taunted as Kaguya got back up and glared at her.

Kaguya then for some reason began to smirk at Kira who was unnerved by this. "Got you." Kaguya counted and thus Kira was wide eyed seeing a mystic seal at her feet and when it glowed all of a sudden magic circles appeared around her and began firing off arrows left and right at her causing Kira to try and slash them away. The Arrows were made of magic thus Kira was not ready for when they went full scale attack and exploded around her in the result.

Kira cursed herself for not seeing this coming this was Kaguya so of course she always had a plan to utilize in battle. Kira then began to laugh while looking at herself a bit seeing now her breasts were exposed and even more she was showing more skin right now. "Jeez this is starting to get boring real fast... wanna kick it up a notch?" Kira asked while summoning her Knights Ark for good measure.

"Well alright then." Kaguya agreed bringing out her own Knights Ark as now it was time for the Black Knight to face the Moon Maiden. She then summoned the Knight Ark a bow like item as it floated before her before she began the chant. "O Luthia, Argent Goddess and Beacon in the Ancient Night." Kaguya began while keeping her top hat tipped with her right hand while her left hand hovered torts the Knights ark.

All the while Kira began her own chant to summon forth her own Knight. "O Dinivas, Deliverer of Dark and Dread; Ruler of the Ancient Shadows." Kira chanted at the same time as Kaguya was while her hand caressed her Knight's ark ready to summon it.

"Grant me your power." The both chanted at the exact same time ready to call the Knight.

Kira then grabbed her arks handle and spun it around before holding it forth. "Verto." Kira invoked pulling the blade causing its crest to activate and ethereal phoenix feathers to fly about.

Meanwhile Kaguya proceeded to throw off her top hat as it spun in the air revealing her cat ears whole grabbing the bow. She spun it a bit before notching up an arrow to fire off for while she pulled back the handle causing a string of pink magical energy to appear for the bow meeting at the handle. While she pulled back the magical bow string the handle created an arrow of magical energy as Kaguya aimed for the moon.

Soon the shield in the front flashed the rune and opened up revealing the exit hole for the arrow. "VERTO!" Kaguya invoked just as she released the arrow and seeing it fly strong and true to the moon above.

The Black Knight began to rise up from behind Kira as it mimicked her movement while flapping its wings before Kira vanished into the armor in a flash of dark crimson light. But for Kaguya when the arrow hit the moon it released magical power that landed around her forming the summoning circle. Kaguya then caught her top hat and with it in hand places it back on her head as she bowed for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden mimicking her movements. Kaguya stood up straight like a magician to which the Moon Maiden did the same.

Soon the two pactmakers were seen hugging themselves and in turn merging with their Knights and activating them. Soon once it was done the two Knights charged at each other grinding there weapons of choice against the other. Their Eyes flashed to life while glaring at their opposing foe ready to end them here and now.

The two then parted ways before the Moon Maiden began firing arrow after arrow of pure magic at the Black Knight who dodged and deflected the attacks with ease. The Black Knight then spread her wings just in time as the Moon Maiden fired a powerful magic arrow as the Black Knight who it turn flew to the sky. The Moon Maiden gave chase as the two flew around each other as the Moon Maiden fired off arrow shots while the Black Knight slashed at her with the Ebon Blade. The battle could go either was as both were exceptional magic casters but the difference between them is for Kira her magic was mainly stat and melee based while for Kira it was stat, healing, and attack as her attacks were mostly ranged attacks.

The two then began getting up close and personal as The Moon Maiden used her bow as a melee weapon when they got glow while the Black Knight showed why she ruled the skies. The two then split apart as it was clear they were trying to push the other back hard. But the battle was far from over because it would only end if one of them gave up or were unable to battle. But Kaguya wanted to save her ace in the hole for when she needed it most. See it was agreed the Guild Leaders would be granted a weapon for them to use as leaders of the guild. For Aster it was the Sword of Athwani a Claymore based weapon as she knew he wanted to emulate the White Knight but Aster had always favored two handed weapons. For Dilan it was a spear based weapon called the Spear of Dreams. But for Kaguya it was the Bow of Yggdrasil

(Aster vs Solaris)

Aster and Solaris battle continued as Aster used the giant thrasher to block an attack from Solaris who held his staff up with the power flowing from it. He then swiped his free hand out and send magical blades at Aster which attacked him from all angles. Aster saw he was being out maneuvered and thus responded in kind with his own counter attack. He drew the Leoimperilous and activated his duel wielding spell before using both swords to block and deflect the blades coming at him. Once he was done Aster saw Solaris charge at him and in turn put a hand on his forehead before Aster was blasted at point blank range. Aster was sent tumbling back but even he knew that attack was a smart move but did damage to him despite his magical resistance and Magic defense stats.

Aster then charged at him with both swords but before he could finish his attack he teleported away from him. "Silent casting." Aster said as he realized what this was.

"Exactly." Solaris said as he was up in the air before the full moon. "I had figured that trick out months ago." Solaris said as Aster smirked a bit.

"But it seems no matter what we have a counter to the other." Evan said as Solaris smirked.

"Of course but how about we raise the stakes with our Knights if these people believe us to be supreme beings... then who are we to deny them that." Solaris said as then the Sun Kings Arc appeared before him. He then took the mask and in turn began the Knights Chant ready to summon it. "O Adolmaea... Shining Sovereign, Supreme light of the ancient skies... grant me your power!" Solaris chanted as he was almost ready for the climax. "Verto." He said before putting the mask on.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST: King of the Sun

The Yshrenian crest on his mask shined to life before the two horns spread out from it. Solaris was soon shielded by the summoning crest which then released flames as hot as the sun itself while surrounding him in a force of power and flames. Rising up behind him a golden giant was seen mimicking his movement as he had his arms spread just like the armors did.

Soon he banished the fires and in his place was an armor of true regal design. It even had a humanoid voice but its entire aura and appearance made all those who saw it feel intimidated outclassed.

Aster glared at the Sun King knowing its power as the 2nd most powerful Knight of all. The most powerful of Knights was the Artificial Construct Knight made for the Player Character in White Knight Chronicles 1 and the Demon Knight the corrupted version of the White Knight when used by Emperor Madoras. "Now face my might!" The Sun King called out as he summoned a fireball in his right hand before it grew larger looking like a mini sun and in turn launched it at Aster who quickly dodged the attack.

"O, Wizel White Warrior Wielder of the Ancient Sword." Aster chanted as he fell to the ground and landed on his feet revealing himself to be equipped with the Knights Ark. "Grant me you Power." Aster said before inserting the dagger into the gauntlet. "Verto." He said as the shield piece flashed to life and opened before Evan was shrouded in the energy of the Knights summons.

Solaris tried for the attack with his Adolmaea Saber but was in turn blocked by the runic shield of the White Knight. Soon the two parted as the White Knight took a battle stance without a sword while glaring at the Sun King. "Ah so it is here Knight Vs Knight the Pale Hero vs the King of the Sun." Solaris said as he was enjoying himself quite a bit.

"Don't get too excited about it Solaris wouldn't want you to burn yourself out." Aster said as he flexed his hand free hand ready to summon it. Mind you despite Falcyos being the weapon capable of harming the Sun King in Lore but after the game entered the 3rd generation weapons were developed to balance things out between players. The Lore was evident but one must also count for other factors in battle or PVP. Aster had anticipated that Solaris may have casted False Data Life before the battle had commenced thus he knew how to counter. Furthermore Super Tiered Magic and above requires time to cast but can be bypassed through cash shop items and ability spells and though some weapons and armors provide a faster casting time effect it's never suggested when using super tiered magic.

Luckily there are way to counter abilities like False Data Life and against a master Spell Caster like Solaris one must use every, and all advantages they have. The ongoing argument spell caster vs warrior has been an ongoing debate. The only deciding factor is play style and such. Those who like to charge in first are suited for more combat rolls like Warriors or Knights but others who prefer to attack from afar while providing aid with healing are more magic casters.

Luckily Aster made sure to wear accessories for things such as False Data Life. And with the Cape of Winds his speed gives him an edge. He also has the amulet of flight for when he needed it should the time come. The Sun King had the capability of flight so Aster made sure to keep a close eye for that knowing Solaris had the areal advantage over him. Falcyos though after some updates became a Knight based summoning but amongst the ones that would provide the benefit of protecting its user during the summoning seeing as the Knights were one of the stronger forces in Geonet. Thus Aster decided to bring out Falcyos for this battle as he got ready.

Aster then raised his free arm to the sky as Solaris knew what this was. "Come forth, Falcyos, holy blade!" Aster called out with an energy building up in his hand and in turn began to summon Falcyos. He then shot the beam to the sky and thus every elf who saw this were awe struck when they saw what was happening. The clouds parted and the night sky was lit with a powerful runic crest that all but shook the area around them with its pressure. The Crest lowered torts the White Knight whose cape was billowing in the wind as its form was surrounded by energy circles and a chain of energy that shined with a golden power. The Tip of the blade began to form as energy before the rest followed. It ended at the handle that floated before Aster's hand before he grasped it and slashed the blade about getting ready.

"Well seems like we're about to enter an evened out battle." Aster said as he was ready to do battle against the Sun King wielded by Solaris.

"Yes it appears were are." Solaris said as he dropped into a battle stance for a fight against the White Knight wielded by Aster.

As the two stood ready to fight, as a small draft of wind came blowing by, as leaves came forth as one floated in between the two as like any classic show down as they waited for the leaf to drop.

As the leaf slowly came to the ground as it touch the dirt, both knight came at each other, as the white knight raise his sword to strike the Sun king, as the Sun king himself summon forth a small fireball and shot it forth towards his opponent as the two attack colloid creating a small explosion and a shock wave that blow all around the elves that were watching their fight.

Solaris back away fast as he swing his double side spear at Aster, as he block it with his shield and shove him off and counter with his attack as that hit directly at him, causing him pain as he yell out, "Damn you! Take this!"

The sun king himself swing his Adolmaea spear towards the white knight, with Aster doing his best to block the attack coming at him with his shield, as each one keep coming, Aster knew real good how strong the Sun king really his, even in Solaris's hands.

Solaris raise his weapon and split it apart into two swords quickly, catching Aster off guard as he slash fast at Knocking his shield away while using "Sol Cross" attack as the blade burn greatly striking at Aster hard as he cry out to that as he step back to this and said, "I forgot about that move, been a while sense you used it."

"And I'm not even done yet," Solaris said as he summon forth a fire bolt, firing it at Aster as he dodge it at least while apart of the forest was soon set ablaze as Aster thought to this thinking, 'Damn it, I should have thought this more through. Well then if Solaris going to play with fire, he going to get freeze.'

"Inundation!" Aster quickly called out as a wave of water came forth out of nowhere putting out the fires quickly while coming around hitting Solaris as the water hit him, creating steam off his body as he soon slump down as he groin a bit, With Aster glad he knew that spell to help even out odds a bit more as that water attack not only doing small minor damage to the Sun king, but weaken him to water and ice attack now.

"Arctic lance!" Aster called out as he held out his free arm and throw an ice spear at Solaris, as he quickly move out of the way as the spear impale itself in a tree which soon froze over.

From here on out, the battle was back and forth between the two as one of them attack with their weapon, the other was hit but counter with an attack of their own, even their spells collided with each other as they were using basic magic spell unable to use higher tear spell while in knight form, but the attack themselves were powerful enough to be on the same level as high tear.

The two knight stair down at each other as they charge at one another once again with their weapon raise and soon strike at the other at the same time as fire and ice collided as the elves didn't know what is going on in the fight, as it is just a close fight but they hope the white knight shall come up on top and win the battle with Alleyne watch carefully in this fight as she want to understand what power the knight holds within them.

To her own answers she sees how powerful they are, and terrifying, to use and bend the elements to their will, and they did great deal of damage to anything, and everything even the land around them as the land was ether a scorching field or a frozen wasteland, and their powerful mystic weapon could destroy the village in one strike if any of them wish it, but they were more focus on beating the other to obtain victory.

(Leina and Claudia)

Leina gotten a few lucky strikes in again Claudia as her clothing were in danger of falling apart by the slashes done to her, as Leina was able to attack her open spots, the Former thunder cloud General grit her teeth to this as she thought 'How could she be this good? She wasn't as strong warrior in the first place, but how is she doing it?'

Claudia just yell out in frustration as she sent forth a trail of lighting, with her sword help, coming forth at Leina as it hit her hard, destroying bits of her armor and push back against a tree as Leina gasp to that with some blood coming out of her mouth as Claudia said, "It's no use, surrender now and I can grant you a swift death."

"I will never give up, even against people like you. I will defeat you Claudia and I shall win," Leina said calming she will beat her as Claudia frown as she saw an image of a women, looking similar to Leina, as she just yell out and swing Alastor unleashing a strong lighting blast that came at Leina.

Dodging it at the last moment and went for an opening she saw and gotten a sold hit on her, breaking off her breast plate, showing her breast out for the world to see as Claudia could not believe she was losing to someone with little experience yet doing so well against someone like her as she reach up to the thunderclap and prepared for a fight she will give as she said, "You are getting on my nerves!"

"You will tell the truth what did, you do to Claudette!?" Leina yelled at her as she glared at Claudia with rage in her eyes.

"Why can't you accept the truth!?" Claudia roared out only for Leina to block with her shield causing a crater to form around them.

"Because..." Leina began as she held her ground while gritting her teeth. "Because." She repeated as she began to push the two swords off of her. "The Claudette I know would never admit defeat." Leina began as she glared at Claudia. "The Claudette I know would never let her sword get taken by someone like you!" Leina roared out as she activated an attack skill.

(Flashback)

"What is this?" Leina asked as she was given a scroll by Aster.

"It's a Skill Scroll if you desire to become a warrior then you will need skills like this in battle. Study it and mimic the moves it shows you... once you've mastered it the scroll will only show you how to perform it as practice." Aster said as he looked to Leina.

"What is the move called?" Leina asked as Aster smirked to her on this.

"The skill allows you to cause a defense break against your foe giving you plenty of time to begin a counter attack but it's a small window so you must use it wisely, is also has a benefit of an item drop chance be it your foes weapons or otherwise it's a useful skill to have as a beginner." Aster said as Leina wanted to know the name. "The skill is called..." He began as Leina read the scroll.

(End Flashback)

"Parry Smasher!" Leina invoked as Claudia was knocked back by the attack as she was wide eyed and saw Thunder Clap fly out of her hands and stab into the ground. Leina then charged in and grabbed the sword before duel wielding it glaring at Claudia whose movement was sluggish no doubt from the defense break making her disoriented. Soon the two blades went at Claudia as she was hit by the thunder attack but luckily she had Alastor absorb most of the elemental attack and block the attack leaving Claudia in shock to this.

Leina did not possess a duel wielding skill hence why she stabbed Thunder Clap to the ground glaring at the one she believed to be the thief here. "Now you've done it." Claudia glared as she began to raise her hand together as thunder energy formed between them. But before it could be done a fire attack cut it off as both looked to see the Sun King and White Knight had parted while Solaris looked to his General.

"Save your ace for a later date my General. Such a power should best be saved for a worthy foe and to keep your opponents in the Queen's Blade Guessing." Solaris warned as he looked to Claudette who nodded understanding after all a Queens Blade match was going on. If she showed the continent what she could do so soon... it would leave them at a disadvantage.

"Return to Valgander I shall meet you all there." Solaris said to which Claudia cursed but agreed.

She then took out an item as it looked like a teleport crystal. "Transport Valgander." She said as it then shattered before teleporting her back to Valgander.

"Stop!" She called out but it was too late Claudia was gone.

"Dammit." Leina cursed as she held Thunderclap as her hands began to shake at its hilt. Tears began to fall on the blade but the scene was almost lad. The Sword had lost its master and in a sense like Leina it was crying as the current of thunder followed the way tears do both Leina and the sword were weeping but for different reasons. For Leina she feared for her sister fate despite being half-siblings she loved and looked up to Claudette despite their differences... but for the Thunderclap it knew the truth. Claudette has been warped by darkness and evil through the darkness she keeps locked away... and in turn has abandoned her sword in favor of power and vengeance.

"Claudette... where are you." Leina asked scared for what Solaris may have done to Claudette.

*End OST

(Moon Maiden vs Black Knight)

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST: Jet Black Wings

The Black Knight and the Moon Maiden continued their battle in the sky as each clashed caused the sky to light up from their magic's clashing against each other. The Black Knight managed to blend into the night while flying about but the full moon was out and thus the Moon Maiden managed to fire an arrow at the Ebony Black Warrior. When the Black Knight managed to dodge the attack it began to fly about avoiding more arrows fired by the Moon Maiden at her.

The Black Knight then flew torts the moon where the Moon Maiden had taken up its spot of attack. The Moon Maiden's hair like tendrils were giving off sparkles no doubt thanks to the lunar energy giving it power. Once this was done the Moon Maiden lowered its flight ability and managed to dodge a sword attack by the Black Knight with ease. She then fired another arrow at the Black Knight but not before invoking an attack.

"Moon Light Barrage!" She invoked before firing the arrow and as the Black Knight dodged it she smirked at her foe while the arrow flew to the moon glowing with magic.

"You missed!" The Black Knight taunted as she smirked at the Moon Maiden.

"Is that what you think?" the Moon Maiden asked before Kira went wide eyed at the implication of those words.

Kira then turned around just in time to see a massive barrage of arrows flying at her. The Black Knight began to weave and dodged the attacks as they came at her. But the power was boosted by the lunar rays and thus it was inevitable when the Black Knight was hit by the arrows. All it took was one and thus the Black knight was hit by multiple arrows at once.

Soon one more arrow hit the Black Knight in the torso but luckily no piercing was caused thank goodness for the armor holding. But that was just the prelude as she then saw a star flash on the Moon. Then the Moon Maiden flew in at incredible speed no doubt casting a speed boosting spell prior. She then summersaulted before making a drop kick (Rider Kick) at the Black Knight aimed for the arrow in the torso. The attack then connected as Kira cried out in shock and pain from the attack as the two began to fall to the ground.

*End OST

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST the Silver Goddess

When they hit the ground the Black Knight began to get back up holding her head and hissing in pain only to be attacked by the Moon Maiden using a kick at her. The Black Knight was knocked back only to be bashed by the Moon Maidens bow. The Black Knight tried to raise her sword but the Moon Maiden pulled out her arrow and stabbed it at the knights Joint on the left shoulder. She then used the momentum to grab the right arm and began to bend it.

Metal moaned from the pressure as Kira growled and struggled to keep her grip but alas the Sword fell to the ground. Kaguya didn't end it there as she then grabbed the Black Knights Head and used the momentum from both arm and head to flip the Knight over onto its back. The Moon Maiden then pinned the Black Knight before she began an onslaught of punches to the helm as the Black Knight tried its best to stop the attacks.

Kaguya gritted her teeth inside her knight while growling as she kept the attack going before the Black Knight used its free hand to grab its saber. The Black Knight then slashed her weapon out at the Moon Maiden who flipped off the Black Knight with her flight ability. She wasn't done as she had her arrow notched up on her bow before sending it flying at the Black Knight right at the chest piece where the soul core unit was located on all Knight Armors.

The Black Knight then dropped her sword while falling to her knees before she vanished leaving Kira in her place. "Dammit." Kira cursed realizing the problem. The Knights when they had infants as their pactmakers were unstoppable but with adults or teenagers the Knights could only take so much punishment before having to retreat to recharge their power.

The moon maiden floated down as the elves look to her in a 'whao' kind of way seeing a powerful being which is their protector take on another one and beaten it, with Kaguya had another arrow ready and said to Kira, "This is your last chance, surrender Kira, or else this arrow will turn you to ash."

Kira had no strength to transform again, and even if she could, no doubt her knight form would be still a bit damage from the fight as she just grit her teeth and said, "I… surrender."

"And the winner is Kaguya, the Silver goddess," Nanael announce as for once she was happy to host this match, as it was the most epic fight she ever saw and hope this would put her in a good light with the head angel.

Suddenly a fireball came forth hitting Kaguya still in her moon maiden form as she was hit back hard from it, as she saw the sun King standing behind Kira.

(Earlier with Aster and Solaris)

*Continue White Knight Chronicles OST: King of the Sun

The Two Knights clashed blades as sparked formed from the weapons friction as the two Knights glared at each other. "I must confess PVP is far more enjoyable when the PVP loser actually dies." Solaris said through the Sun King as Aster glared at him before the two parted.

The White Knight saw his shield and charged at the Sun King. "Divine Blade+!" The White Knight called out using a stronger version of Talion's Signature attack and his the Sun King with it. In doing so he caused the Sun King to stumble but he quickly regained himself to block an attack causing a crater to form around them. There capes fluttered from it as the two glared at each other before Solaris scoffed a bit. "Solar Spark." HE invoked and in turn the Sun King was covered by a dome of solar energy which then burst out and knocked the White Knight back. Luckily it was just as he hoped as he then flipped in the air and grabbed his shield before landing and re-equipped it before taking a battle stance.

The two guild leader clash again and came to a deadlock as both knight were breathing a bit heavy due to their hard fight, as they stood even with each other as the sword did help Aster as the white knight to fight against the Sun king, but it mostly came down to skills and strength and so far they seem even on that too.

Their weapon form sparks between them while grid against each other, neither of them can overcome the other; with the sun king natural strength with White knight power Aster had help raise up a bit.

AS they soon shove each other off one another, before coming back around as they both spin around and Aster went low, Solaris went high and they both strike each other with their weapon as both fell back, cried out in pain.

Aster try to get his breathing under control, as he never had this much of a tough time fighting against Solaris, but then again he never expected to fight for real in his Avatar body, with Solaris grunted and put a hand where Aster strike him as he gave aster some good strikes, but he return them back as well as he try to figure out how to defeat aster and claim victory, but nothing came to mind and he wish he could have plan better for this as at the rate they're going they might take each other down.

Suddenly Solaris heard the attack the moon maiden did as he turn to see Kaguya did a drop kick to the black knight and force her to the ground, no doubt with something like that going on, he knew Kira was in trouble and it would be a problem if she get captured.

"Well Aster… it's been quite a fight," Solaris said with Aster made a huff laugh sound and said, "No kidding."

"Yes, but if we keep going, I'm afraid we might fall onto each other blade if we keep fighting, so I like to call it a draw at this moment, but know this Aster, this isn't over yet until one of us falls" Solaris said to Aster, as before he could say anything, Solaris took off quickly into the sky and flew away as Aster called out, "Hey wait!"

Aster use his flying charm to go after him but at a slower rate of speed as the white knight wasn't meant for flying like the dragon knight, the moon maiden, the sun knight, or the black knight, but he does what he can and follow as he saw the sun king landed nearby and attack the Moon Maiden.

(Now)

*end OST

"Brother," Kira said as the sun king look down at her and said, "It's alright Kira, you did what you could, but I'm afraid we are out match at this moment, we're retreating now."

"Understood my lord," Kira said as the sun king quickly pick her up as the white knight landed near him as he called out, "Solaris!"

"Goodbye for now Aster the pale warrior, "Teleport beacon activate."

Both Kira and Solaris glow brightly, as Aster and Kaguya over their eyes as they saw the two leave in the light and soon it vanish, with Aster uncover his eyes and saw Solaris and Kira was gone, but victory was there as everyone came forth from their hiding spot and cheer out to them with Aster know he didn't win his fight, but didn't lose ether as he look where Solaris once stood and thought to himself, 'Next time Solaris, and I will be the stronger one to come out on top.'

The two transform back as their knight armor vanish from site as soon enough the elves, and the others came towards them and congratulate them in their battle and saving them as well knowing Solaris won't be bothering them any time soon.

Leina came forth towards Aster as she held Thunderclap in her hands, as the pale warrior saw her and the look in her eyes as he walk over to her and said, "You alright Leina?"

Leina sniff and cry still as Aster look down to her hand to see the thunderclap as he is surprise to see it as he knew it was Claudette sword as he said, "What happen?"

Leina didn't say a words as she just huge Aster chest and held him closely as she started saying, "My sister, Claudette she is… she is."

Aster understood, as he could guess Solaris did something to Claudette and wrap his arms around Leina to comfort her, as it seem at this moment Solaris gave Aster another reason to kick his ass, and make him pay for whatever it was he did to Claudette, and made Leina cry, that he swears.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

The negotiations were handled luckily as no trade Routes were being built. Aster had also assigned his own variant of the Death Knights called Sacred Saints to safe guard the village. He also gave those horns to call for the aid of Goblins and Hunters who had begun to construct a wall. Ironically enough he entrusted the horns to the Elves as a sign of good faith. With the threat of Solaris ever present they needed to be prepared which the Elves agreed. The trade routes required a safe road to travel upon thus Yuto and Yuna worked together in constructing the Road using their summons to help clear the path. It was large enough to make safe passage but small enough that it did not harm the forest.

Kaguya was of course given tribute with some elves thinking her the Forest Spirit of the Moon which Aster saw Kaguya roll with it. This would help keep them as their allies for the long run. The group was finishing up with distributing orders amongst the village for the Elven Village. Luckily they had a High Elf amongst the guilds NPC's who could act as an envoy with a human to help out with relations. The group had reacquired their gear and right now Aster and Kaguya were both dressed in cloaks with Leina putting hers on while adding Thunder Clap to her arsenal. It wasn't her sword to wield but until she can learn Claudette's fate she would keep the sword safe for now.

As they went for the gate they passed by it but then Aster and Kaguya both stopped. "You two can come with us if you so desire." Aster said as soon Alleyne and Nowa came from the shadows looking to the trio.

"You knew we were there." Alleyne said as she was impressed but then again since Aster had been holding back no doubt he had more power stored away.

"Yes... seeing as Yuto and Yuna once they finish up with Fey they will be returning to our fortress." Aster said as he looked to the two. "The choice is yours to make we won't fault you if you decline." Aster said before looking back to the road.

"But know this Nowa." Kaguya cut in looking directly to Nowa. "If you so choose to follow us then know you need to be strong both physically and mentally." Kaguya said as Alleyne looked to the two.

"We intend to come along with you... as it stand if there are other Elven folk out there some hidden away then it's become my duty to locate them." Alleyne said no doubt intent of finding these Drow Elves and the other Farians.

"Yes big sis I want to go with you and my captain." Nowa said to which Leina smiled as it seems there group had once again grown larger.

"Then keep up..." Aster said as they once more began to walk.

But as they did so Alleyne lagged behind them a bit as she opened her top a bit to expose her right breast... where a nipple piecing resided that had a pure white gem upon it as it was a recent one to boot. She made she it was secured as it still bothered her a bit... to think... she was attracted to a human warrior of no repute but of great strength. She fixed her top and once more followed after them as unaware to them things were moving.

(Scene Break Heaven)

"SAY WHAT?!" Nanael cried out in shock as she was enjoying her post victory bliss after she managed to get a Queen's Blade Match between Kaguya and Kira without fowl play and boy was it the most viewed one yet.

The Head Archangel smiled to the trio as both Hachiel and Marianne were with Nannael. "Yes it seems you three have been assigned to our three warriors. Hachiel you are to accompany the spearman Dilan the King of Red Dragon on his journey with the competitor Warrior Priestess Tomoe, Nanael you are to be assigned to Kaguya as her personal Angel to be both guide and alley to her, and Marianne you are to be assigned to Aster the Pale Warrior on his journey since it was your actions that brought him here to begin with." The Archangel said as Marianne seemed oddly happy about this.

"Why suspicious mum I did managed to get you information about Solaris' fortress Valgander." Marianne said as Nanael was shocked.

"Hence why I allowed you to nominate Nanael and Hachiel to accompany you." She said as Marianne's mischief had saved her hide here.

"We won't fail you head angel." Hachiel said as they were in agreement.

"I'll head on ahead then coming Hachiel?" Marianne asked as Hachiel nodded.

"Of course." She said as the two flew off leaving Nanael behind for the Holy Milk punishment.

(Scene Break Solaris)

Solaris sat in his throne room as he glared down at Dorgura who was a slave trainer apparently. The guy looked like a goblin from Runescape as he glared down upon the creature in his throne room. "Dorgura I have a task for you one I expect you to complete." Solaris said as he needed to keep this thing alive for his slave colosseum alone.

"Of course name it and I give my price." He said grinning a perverted grin as he had a gold tooth to boot.

He then threw down three images of Tomoe, Elina, and Shizuka. "Find these three for me they will be accompanied by a warrior with a spear he is my target. The woman are yours to do with as you please but find me the warrior." Solaris said as he had to locate Dilan again wanting confirmation the Dragon Knight was also in play.

"As you wish be and Branwen will bring them in no problem." He said before Solaris glared at him.

"Good now get out of my sight." Solaris said as Dogura took his leave. When he did Solaris began to think to the upcoming meeting with the lords as he needed their resources for his own goals. For now this was just the waiting game before the big game as it were.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well took forever but the chapter is now up I hope you all enjoyed it. So until next time please leave a review and as I always say here ja-ne


	7. Lore Piece 1: Character Bio of HOLY

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade Character Sheets

ESKK: This is simply a filler so to speak or an interlude or omake up to you. Anyway this details the character stats of the OC's in some way or form starting with the Soldiers of HOLY anyway let's begin.

(Start)

Creator: Alex

Account Name: Great_Kaiser4th3w1n

Name: Aster

Race: Human

Class: Champion Warrior

Title: Pale Hero

Guild: Soldiers of HOLY

Armor: Silver Plate Armor Set

Weapons: Giant Thrasher, Leoimperilous, Knight Shield, Sword of Athwani, Excalibur, and Caliburn

Accessories: Guild Ring of Holy, Amulet of Flight, Guardian Helm, Red Leather Cloak.

Character Bio: The warrior Aster originated from beginnings most humble. Never seeking glory until her found himself needing it. His family suffered a terrible lost and when the young Aster was about to lose hope in humanity… he found salvation in hope. He walks the lonely path of his Chronicles forging his story and until he falls he shall decide its ending for this is his story. This is his Chronicles.

END Info 1

Creator: Kari 'Kaguya,' Smith

Account Name: Lulu_Yuna494

Character Name: Kaguya

Race: Warg

Class: Mystic Archer

Title: Silver Moon Goddess

Guild: Soldiers of HOLY

Armor: Farian Set

Weapons: Artemis Bow, Elder Bow.

Accessories: Guild Ring of HOLY, Elemental Earring II, Magical Earrings II, Hunter's Hat.

Character Bio: Kaguya was but a small girl when she began her path. A girl upon a farm where her family had raised her their whole life. Living off the land her mother and father showed her how to hunt showed her hot to plan.

END Info 2

Creator: Daniel 'Dan,' Scott

Account Name: Dan_TheMan_3v01v2

Name: Dilan

Race: Farian/Human half breed

Class: Dragoon

Title: King of Crimson Dragons

Armor: Golutus Armor Set

Weapon: Mighty Lance, Spear of the Heavens, Dragon Fang

Accessories: Guild Ring of HOLY, Saints Earring, Golutus Helm

Character Bio: Dilan is the bastard child of Farian Nobility and a human peasantry. Due to his mixed blood he was considered unfit to inherit the fortune. Dilan then took to traveling the world to prove himself a capable warrior. His mother's kindness is deep in his blood that he would show mercy and kindness even to his enemies but he should not be underestimated for his skill with a spear and a Lance is fit for Dragoons heard of only in legends.

END Info 3

(TBC)

ESKK: I know its short but it's been long overdue to get this out there. Anyway I hope you had all enjoyed it and until next time please leave a review and again as always ja-ne.


	8. Chapter 7 Assassin, Dragon, & Salvation

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: New chapter starting now.

Update: Sorry there was a few things missing I had added in so enjoy.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka)

Trees were rustling as the area was a quiet inviting to many here if they were to see it. The sun was setting from afar as they may need to set up camp soon. Shizuka soon came out of the wood line followed by Dilan and then Tomoe as the trio stood together looking around the area before them.

"This place looks a lot more inviting." Shizuka said as Dilan stretched a bit.

"No kidding." Dilan said as he looked about.

"Of course it's been difficult territory up to now right, Dilan Lady Tomoe?" Shizuka said as she looked to Dilan and Tomoe.

"Well for us perhaps but not for Dilan." Tomoe said as Shizuka had to agree after seeing Dilan's might many times over.

(Begin Flashback Montage)

The scene first showed the trio going up a mountain with Dilan in the Dragon Knight armor carrying the two in his arms ever so gently as Dilan chuckled happily in the memory. The scene then changed again to the trio in cloaks traversing a Twister field as Dilan held his shield up to protect the two woman before he protected them. Following it up was them on a river where they were attacked by a serpent but it was Dilan who sprang into action as he sliced at the creature with his spear. It then followed up with the trio facing a large insect like monster with Dilan as the Dragon Knight with Trident drawn ready to do battle.

(End Flashback)

"I suppose as long as Dilan is with us dying won't be much of a problem." Shizuka said as Tomoe chuckled a bit.

"But the Queen's Blade Tournament challenge for us is to stand side by side with him not in his shadow." Tomoe said as she smiled.

"Hey that's just one of many challenges keep at it and soon we can be equals." Dilan said trying to make them happy. But then they need to acknowledge the elephant in the field. "So what do we do about her?" Dilan asked pointing his thumb to Hachiel as she waved to them nervously.

"I was assigned to Dilan so I need to stick close to him." Hachiel said as she seemed shy around Dilan.

"Alright." Dilan said accepting it for now. "But luckily with her and this map we should be there in no time." Dilan said as he held the map in question as steam stood in their way. They had to agree as it was mainly thanks to Dilan they made it this far as they have. "By the way why does it feel nice around here?" Dilan asked as he looked about the steam before it parted to reveal hot springs a lot of them. "Well that answers that question." Dilan said as he looked to the springs while pointing his thumb to them.

The group then approached the nearest pool as Shizuka tested the water a bit. "Wow the water feels nice." Shizuka sad as Tomoe had an idea.

"Then lets sooth ourselves from the burden of traveling so long." Tomoe said as they were in agreement.

"Yeah I can agree with that." Dilan said as he could use a bit to relax after so long.

"Well then if that's the case... I say let's do mix bathing!" Shizuka called out as the trio were shocked by this. "After all if we really want to be allies then true skin ship is needed!" Shizuka called out with a grin as Dilan was tempted as was Shizuka all the while blushing.

(Meanwhile nearby Elina)

Elina was with her party as they were on horseback as she even had a carriage for her belongings with guards carrying her banners. "Guards the sun is setting go locate a campsite, now." Elina ordered to which a guard on horseback nodded.

"Right." She said as she rode off.

"Irma." Elina began as she looked to the maid from before.

"Yes." She responded calmly and almost emotionlessly.

"Get changed." Elina ordered as Irma nodded.

"Yes ma'am I'll find a suitable place to do so." Irma said before she ran off as Elina smiled in response.

"Hmm she is one of my most tactful pages." Elina said with a smirk on her face.

"I heard she volunteered for this argues journey." One Guard said as she had heard it from the rumor mill.

"Everyone has their reasons." Another said while Elina smirked in response.

"So long as she's useful I don't care." Elina said as she smirked in response to this.

"Lady Elina." A guard called out as Elina looked to her. "Apparently there are hot springs in this region." The Guard said as Elina smiled in response.

"There are." Elina said with a smile on her face.

(Back with Dilan's group)

Dilan, Tomoe, and Shizuka were stripping off their outer layers as Dilan was a bit nervous at first but so was Tomoe. Shizuka had wanted to sink her teeth on Dilan for a while now as she couldn't help be attracted to him. Tomoe was a prude and was even further against it seeing as most priestesses were virgins. Shizuka wasn't afraid to let it hang out as Dilan had underwear under his armor so he wouldn't had to let his junk hang around in the presence of woman.

"You sure about this Tomoe?" Dilan asked as he looked away from Tomoe who was wearing her upper kimono.

"Um... yes of course." Tomoe responded just letting her heart do the talking.

Soon Dilan and Tomoe joined the naked Shizuka in the as Hachiel joined now long after. "The water feels great you guys." Shizuka said as she relaxed into the water. "This will bring you back to life." Shizuka said just relaxing while admiring Dilan's body no doubt from years of training as she was almost tempted to finger herself under the water.

"Yes it's wonderful." Tomoe said as she was clearly enjoying this as she sat next to Dilan.

"Tell me about it." Dilan smiled as he was clearly enjoying as well.

"I agree." Hachiel smiled as she was clearly having a good time here.

"The sunset is beautiful even when we're this far away from home it's still the same crimson sky as Hinomoto." Tomoe said as she admired the sun set.

"It's almost impossible to think how far we've come from there." Shizuka said as Tomoe agreed.

"Well of course we all share the same sky after all." Dilan said getting everyone's attention. "Despite borders, despite the oceans, and despite our cultures and races we all have one thing in common we all share the same sky... one sky and one destiny." Dilan said as he put his hands to circle around the crimson sun.

"That's beautiful." Tomoe said as she never thought of it that way.

"I can name a few things more beautiful." Dilan said out of instinct before blushing and looking back to the sunset. "By the way do you guys ever wonder why the sun sets red?" Dilan asked as he looked to the sunset catching everyone's attention. "See Light is made up of all types of colors but out of all of those colors red is the one that travels the farthest." Dilan said as this got a laugh from everyone a bit.

But as they relaxed a new sound was heard one both Shizuka and Dilan knew as the group shot out of the water. "What was that sound?" Tomoe asked as Dilan glared out a bit.

"Those were horses." Tomoe said as she glared out a bit. "I'll go take a look its best if you all wait here." Shizuka said as Dilan agreed as Shizuka was the faster one here. When Shizuka left Dilan looked to Tomoe ready to protect her as needed.

(Back with Elina)

"Lady Elina it's too dangerous for you to go off alone." A guard said as Elina was riding her horse.

"I just want to bath." Elina said ignoring her subordinates.

"But milady." The guard tried to urge knowing of the Flames of Yshrenia and the Soldiers of HOLY being out and about in recent times.

"Enough you're dismissed for now." Elina said as she rode away.

(Nearby)

Shizuka had saw the whole thing as she knew what she was. "Oh she's a western warrior." Shizuka said identifying Elina instantly. "No this isn't good she's going to end up running straight into Lady Tomoe and Dilan at the Hot Spring." Shizuka said before a new voice was heard.

"Who are you?" The voice of Irina said as Shizuka looked to see her there with a gasp. Shizuka kept her cool knowing she had to be careful since if Wester Warriors were anything like Dilan then they were formidable combatants.

(Back with Dilan and Tomoe)

Hachiel had flew off a bit ago to keep a look out since from her magic she could tell that other than Tomoe two other warriors of the Queens Blade were in the area. In case she had to host one she was the closest Angel available for the task. Dilan and Tomoe stayed close as Dilan had his hands flexing to his spear as he was on edge fearing that they may end up in a fight soon.

Tomoe herself relaxing in the hot springs and clear her thought, but she had to many to do so, as she remember what her master said to her before the Kuma ninja attacked.

(Flashback)

AS Tomoe sitting in the room with her master, as she started saying to her, "We don't know about the land or the strength of western warriors, there no guarantee that you'll survive to return to Hinomoto."

"I will be the sword that protect Hinomoto, if that what destiny require of me as a warrior priestess," Tomoe said as believe what she said to her master but didn't know what the future held for her before as a lot has change when Dilan came into her life.

(End Flashback)

'Whatever hardship I endure, it's for Hinomoto, but with Dilan at my side, I believe I can succeed,' Tomoe thought as suddenly someone started to approach them as Dilan ready his spear as Tomoe turn and said, "Shizuka?"

But the person that stood in the hot spring with the dup was none other than Elina Vance as Dilan look to her and wonder, 'What is she doing here?'

"So you beat me to this place," Elina said as Tomoe didn't know what to say to her as she was afraid she might have to fight until Elina said to her, "You two leave here now!"

Tomoe and Dilan didn't move right away, as Elina was getting impatient by this as she said to them, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes we heard you, we just don't care," Dilan said hoping he can drive her off, make her sit far away, or go to a different hot spring pool as there more all around, but Elina just get piss at that as she says, "How dare you, I'm Captain of the guard, Elina Vance, and I demand exclusive use of this spring. Vulgar commoners must leave immediately."

"Hey this isn't your land Miss Vance, and we aren't your people, and there are other places in the area you can soak in, so you can ether relax somewhere else, or leave yourself otherwise I won't hesitate to hit a girl like you," Dilan said as Elina just got piss at this as she yell out, "How dare you defy me! I am of noble blood, and I demand your respect."

"No you demand my attention," Dilan said as he know the different between the two, and he always wanted to say that too, as Tomoe said, "Dilan-san, we can go elsewhere. There no need to-

"No! We're not leaving, if miss fancy pants don't like other people company then it's her problem not ours," Dilan said as he not going to move elsewhere as he want to enjoy the hot spring with the girls and relax for a moment, but it seem Elina doesn't see it that way as her eyebrow twitch to this as it seem the argument isn't over yet.

(Shizuka)

The former Kuma ninja stair down at the dark skin maid before her with her chain sickle weapon out ready to fight if needed.

"I got a question for you." Shizuka began while keeping her guard up. "You wouldn't happen to tell me about a shortcut to get to the Queen's Capital faster?" Shizuka asked as she looked to Irina.

"Then Queen's Capital?" Irina asked looking over Shizuka knowing her orders.

"That's right we're in a hurry to get there and with our muscle accompanying us it's like he just attracts challengers wherever we go." Shizuka said with a chuckle but she knew Dilan was hiding something seeing as the way he looked at her was like he saw right through her very being.

"Your outfit is rather strange like that of a Hinomoto ninja." Irina said making Shizuka go wide eyed in response as Irina began to recall her orders from the Queen.

(Flashback Aldra's throne room)

"One of the Ninja's have switched sides and has started causing trouble." Aldra said as she glared down upon her assassins. "Furthermore two new factions have appeared right under our noses and all attempts to infiltrate them have been met with utter failure." Aldra said as she glared down upon her subordinates. "And furthermore one of the Warriors of the Soldiers of HOLY had taken advantage of the chaos and with two woman of Hinomoto taken advantage of the confusion to breach this continent." Aldra said while she was not pleased with these results. "And what have you done?" She asked as soon her right eye opened causing the Assassin who was in trouble to become petrified in crystal like stone.

"There is something I must verify with these woman of Hinomoto, bring them to me." Aldra said but she had more orders to give. "Furthermore I want our best to locate information on the Soldiers of HOLY and there hidden base of operations. The Flames of Yshrenia are based within the Marsh Lands but all attempts to breach there defenses have been met with failure." Aldra said showing she was displeased. "We must bring them to heel and if they refuse destroy them and take the power of These Knights of theirs to mass produce." Aldra said as the Knights Power was formidable especially the Sun Kings power. But perhaps through the Sun King a new Knight could be born the Queen of the Sun to overthrow the King.

(End Flashback)

"Imagine meeting a ninja here of all places." Irina said as she looked to Shizuka knowing that one of the HOLY members must be nearby.

"You're more than a mere page aren't you?" Shizuka said while glaring at Irina. "You smell the same as me." Shizuka said as she was ready for a fight.

The battle then started as Shizuka launched her weapon at the Page who jumped out of the way... but only hit her dress which was empty now. Shizuka then gasped in shock when Irina appeared behind her and began to move to safety. Irina was upon Shizuka as the Assassin chased after the Ninja. Irina then jumped up and tried to stab Shizuka only to stab into a log that took the attack for her. Irina then turned around only for her top to be sliced by Shizuka exposing her left breast and with it her hardened nipple.

But before Irina could attack Shizuka had her weapon at Irina's neck ready to kill her if needed. "You can't win admit defeat." Shizuka ordered as she glared at Irina. But before Irina could use the blade to reflect a glare to Shizuka's face both girls were hit by a glare of light causing them to squint their eyes before panicking. The two jumped out of the way in time to avoid an attack from Kira with Muramasa.

"Ello loves mind if I cut in." Kira said as the two then glared at Kira knowing her to be part of Yshrenia.

"Kira." Shizuka glared as Irina saw this girl was a target.

"Oh don't worry Shizuka I'm not here for you..." Kira began before gesturing to Irina. "I'm here for you." Kira said as Irina was wide eyed at this. "Emperor Solaris had ordered me to take out those attacking us and send them back to Aldra as a warning and it seems you fit the bill." Kira said as Irina was on edge now.

"I suggest you come to heel then the might of Aldra's forces will overpower your small plot of land." Irina said while glaring at Kira.

"Ah quantity over quality the ever present argument." Kira said with a smirk before taking a battle stance. "But seeing as I am my Emperors Right hand and his Enforcer I have to take you down." Kira said glaring at Irina with a smirk on her face.

"You asked for it." Irina said as it seems a battle was about to take place.

(Back with Dilan, Tomoe, and Elina)

"You're a contender in the Queen's Blade are you not?!" Elina demanded glaring at Tomoe.

"Yes I am." Tomoe responded as Dilan was ready for anything.

"Good seeing as my sister is a contender in the Tournament I had opted to partake in it as well and I demand you fight me." Elina glared as she pointed at Tomoe.

"I refuse." Tomoe said showing she was not intended to fight.

"What how dare you!?" Elina demanded but Dilan seemed elsewhere. "If you won't fight me then why do you compete!?" Elina yelled as it was clear she was not in a good mood.

"Because I am participating to secure my peoples future. Fighting you here would have no meaning and with it no honor." Tomoe said but Dilan began to look around.

Dilan had heard movement heavy movement in fact as it was clear they were not alone. It was then he realized why as his eyes shot open as slits as his ears and nose picked up on it. "Speed of Mercury, Speed of Hermes, Blessing of Winds, Mach Speed." Dilan mumbled the spells as Elina heard of this.

"What are you mumbling about!?" Elina began just before Dilan moved.

"Get down!" Dilan roared out pushing Tomoe out of the way and pushing Elina out of the way as well just in time to avoid a large blade slashing down upon the water. "What?" Tomoe asked she saw this.

"Why did you." Elina began as her hands touched his chest and went wide eyed. 'My god you can grate cheese on those.' Elina thought as Dilan was on top of her.

"Are you ok?" Dilan asked as Elina then regained herself.

"Get off me you brute!" She yelled as Dilan jumped off to give her room.

"Hey I just saved your life from that?!" Dilan called out as the steam began to part revealing an artificial Incorruptus a Magi war machine first seen in White Knight Chronicles 1 as the boss in a Quest at the Dogma Rift.

"What is that thing?" Tomoe asked as she saw the mechanical creature.

"A prototype to an artificial Knight but the only people who can make this thing is my group and... Solaris." Dilan said as he knew what was going on here.

"That's right punk." A new voice said as soon Dilan saw a Goblin dressed in S&M type gear as he swore, it's like bondage had an unholy hate child with a Runescape Goblin. "Solaris gave me this big guy to help handle someone like you while I grab that Warrior Priestess and the Vance girl." Dogura said as he licked his lips in anticipation at the thought of breaking these girls.

"Well to bad looks like Solaris made a bad call here." Dilan said as he glared at the Goblin.

"Oh and you think you can take this and my warrior on at the same time?" He asked as Dilan then smirked just in time as he used his magic to bust out his shield and blocked an attack from behind by Branwen.

"Oh you mean her? Yeah I saw him coming a mile away." Dilan said before he pushed her off and got ready.

"Equip Hero Set." Dilan invoked as in turn his Heavy Armor Hero Set was equipped on his body as he spun his spear in his hand while pulling it out.

"W-what?!" Elina asked as she was wide eyed while she saw this.

"Tomoe, Elina get dressed seems we won't be walking away without a fight." Dilan said as he glared at the two. "I'll keep them busy till you two are ready." Dilan said as he glared at the foes before him.

"Get him!" Dogura roared out as Dilan saw it coming and began to fight both of them off. He knew he was faster than the fake Knight and since he wasn't limited by combat mechanics of a game he managed to out maneuver it. He made sure to keep just out of its reach of attack knowing full well that it was a heavy hitter and thus was slow. He then blocked the chain ball from the lady as he then used the momentum to jump over it and shield bash her.

Dilan spun the spear and stabbed it behind him just in time to parry an attack from the machine. Dogura saw how this was going and glared at the guy as he was getting angry. "Come on Branwen make him squeal!" Dogura called out as the now identified Branwen growled but agreed for now.

Dilan then stood still with a smirk on his face as just before Branwen could attack Elina jumped in and blocked the attack with her spear. Then Tomoe jumped in and use her warrior kick upon Branwen who jumped back to avoid it. Both Tomoe and Elina were fully clothed again as they glared at the two attackers.

"Dammit." Dogura cursed as he took out a remote and put in commands for the mech but clearly he had no idea how to work it.

"Ok divide and conquer you two handle dragon girl here I'll take on big metal bolt head here." Dilan said as Elina glared at him for this.

"Who are you to give me orders!?" Elina demanded as Dilan then smirked to this.

"Then be my guess handle ugly here." Dilan said gesturing to the giant as it got ready to attack again causing Elina to pout and go for Branwen.

"I'm not doing this because you told me to!" Elina defended as she and Tomoe went after Branwen.

"Wow... I always wanted a Tsunadere… and she does not disappoint." Dilan said as it was a guilty pleasure of his when it comes to Tsunadere's.

Dilan then charged at the beast as marks upon his body began to glow as to the normal person he was human but his character was not. He was what was known as a Hybrid with an unusually strong connection to Dragons. Dilan was one of few special beings who have abilities granted to them by greater powers and for Dilan it was Dragons. His character class was a Dragoon thus it was no wonder why he was an expert with spear based combat. And being a human Farian hybrid and one such being made him the perfect pactmaker of the Dragon Knight, and most of all a Dragoon he was one tough opponent to try fighting in combat. Dilan wanted the girls out of the way though he'd rather avoid squishing them if and when it comes down to summoning his Dragon Knight into battle.

The Prototype Knight came at Dilan again as he leap out of the way while slash with his spear causing a bit of damage to the arm of the thing, but only the armor, with Dilan laugh a bit as he said, "This should be a piece of cake."

"We'll see about that punk!" Dogura said as he didn't care about the sudden marking appearing on Dilan as all he knew is taken him down and bringing him before Solaris as he push the joy stick of his controller forward and push a button to make his artificial proto-Knight to charge at Dilan while raising its sword to him

With Dilan leap towards the knight and attack it head on as spear and sword meet in the middle, and cause a huge shockwave come forth pushing the water all around back for a moment.

(The girls)

Tomoe and Elina battle against Branwen, as they have numbers on their side, it seem pointless as it seem Branwen seem to be holding her own well against the two girls.

When Tomoe came in to strike Branwen, the dragon warrior swing her ball and chain at her, hitting her mid-section and sent her flying back, hitting the ground hard a bit.

Elina came at Branwen from above with her spear as she thrust down to Branwen, as slave girl put up her shield and parry the spear attack away, making Elina stab into stone got stuck a bit when she landed and try to pull out quickly before Branwen raise her sword towards her and attack, as Elina quickly let go of her spear to dodge the attack, and then quickly leap to her weapon and swing around it to strike the Gladiator girl with a kick, pushing her back a bit.

Branwen counter attack with her chain ball at Elina as it hit her spear, making it come free from the stone and push Elina into a rock behind her as she gasp to that before falling to her knee to catch her breath after feeling of the air was push out of her lungs.

Branwen leap towards the Vance girl to strike at her until Tomoe came around and block her weapon and stop Branwen in her track while saying, "You shall not come any closer, there no honor to go on fighting."

"Then a fool not to fighting back," Branwen said as she push Tomoe back with great strength with Tomoe held her ground when she got push back and try to counter quickly as she charge forwards with her sword hanging from the side and swing it towards the dragon warrior, only to miss as Branwen leap over her and swing her chain ball at her, aiming form Tomoe head to knock her out, but he warrior priestess duck under it fast before turning around to counter attack but Branwen block her strike.

Getting into a deadlock, Branwen keep pushing Tomoe to make her get push back, as a yell was heard from behind Branwen move out of the way with Tomoe side stepping to avoid Elina who recover from her attack from Branwen as she said to the dragon warrior, "I'll make you pay for attacking me!"

"You won't succeed!" Branwen said to her as she charge at Elina with her weapon, with the captain of the guards block her strike before she saw a shield coming at her, about to strike her with the edge until Tomoe came in and hit the shield away and push Branwen back.

"This is getting us nowhere if we attack individually, we must attack at the same time," Tomoe said as she knew going one on one with someone like Branwen would be one way fight, unless someone can match her speed and strength of a greater force with Elina said to her, "I don't need your help, I can take her on myself peasant!"

Elina charged at Branwen recklessly as Tomoe sighed a bit and follow her to support her if she can as it's going to be a tough fight for them.

(With Dilan)

Dilan was going for his Ark, but the prototype keep trying to attack him before he could try summoning his knight out to fight as he look for a good open and he gotten an idea with the hot springs, with Dogura getting annoyed as he yells out, "Hold still you little pink!"

Dilan just smile at the creepy goblin creature and said, "What's the magic word, Goblin midget?"

"Goblin midget! You want a magic word? Fine then the word is you to die!" Dogura said as he control the proto-knight to attack again swinging the sword down upon Dilan as he stood there and said, "Close enough, Flame Lance!"

Dilan summon forth a flaming lance and shot it at his feet, causing an explosion of smoke and steam at the same the proto-knight slash down where Dilan stood.

"Hu? Where is that punk, did I get him!?" Dogura said as he looked around for Dilan but he was hidden within the mist as suddenly a voice rang out chanting as Dilan shadow appear within the mist as he said, ""O Larvayne, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me your power."

"Oh no," Dogura said as the mist clears up Dilan is seen unharmed and with his knight ark out and around his waist already as he called out while taking a kamen rider stance "Verto!"

The mouth chomp on the crest causing the crest flash to life, as the runic circle appeared around Dilan before he crouched down and put his hands down to it. Once it vanished he raised his arms upwards in a cross form before the dragon knight appeared behind him mimicking his movement, as he lower his arm and spread them out while floating into the Dragon knight chest as it began to glow to life

The dragon knight has appear and stood equal height to the proto-knight now and ready to take it down hard as Dogura sweat to this before saying "So what! I was given this knight to fight against you, now attack my toy!"

The proto-knight charged at Dilan, as if the dragon knight could smile, it would be showing now as he said, "Just because you have a huge weapon, doesn't meant its perfect!"

The dragon knight thrust his trident towards the proto-knight, parry the huge sword before grabbing hold of his spear and strike it back with the back end of the spear, causing it to stumble back with Dogura panic a bit as he jerk the joystick and mash the buttons like a person would do in a fighting video game to make his knight to attack fast.

Dilan was at this point was going to play around with Dogura and show why it's not wise to mess with a "Soldier of Holy" as he charge at the proto-knight and tackle it before pushing it back away from the hot springs as Dogura scream out and ran the other way while the two knights were coming close to him before the proto-knight was shove forth pass Dogura stopping him in his track as it came crashing down before him.

(With the girls)

As the three girls became deadlock with each other as Branwen held Tomoe back with her shield and Elian spear with her bronze sword, before all of them push each other back as they skid across the ground for a moment, as a stair down went down between the two sides before the proto-knight came crashing near them as they stop fighting for a moment and see what that was all about.

To Elina and Branwen surprise, they saw the artificial Knight down, but that wasn't the big shock to them as the saw Dragon knight come forth with a spear in hand as Elina said, "No way, another huge knight thing! How many of these are there?"

"Dilan-san told me there were 5 total knight that been counted for, and his is Dilan knight form, The dragon knight," Tomoe explain as Elina thought seeing the white knight and the black knight were something impossible to be true.

To Branwen shock was different to Elina's own, an flash of her memory came to her as she saw years ago a carving of a the dragon knight that was looking like a Divine Deity of sort with carving of people and dragon bowing down to it, as the memory quickly ended as Branwen said, "Could this be he?"

Branwen cannot deny the resemblance was too uncanny to be a coincidence and if she was being honest she wanted to honestly believe it but at the same time feared it to be truth. It was years ago when her fellow Dragon Warriors had told her of their God the 'Red Dragon King,' whose might and authority commanded all dragons and those who followed their ways. She knew if it was truth then the punishment of her weakness would be severe. Legend said that once when the stars were just right the King would descend into the mortal plain and choose his mate and that mate would be marked and in turn must be left pure and unclaimed.

Elina then went for the attack only for Branwen to block it but the Vance Girl noted how Branwen's arm was shaking almost like she was nervous... as she scared or was she worried. Elina took heed to note this and began to try and figure out what was going on. Was she afraid of Dilan's Knight or of something else that the Knight entails? But as Elina tried to go for the counter attack Branwen's mind kept racing and then Tomoe went for the attack hoping to knock Branwen back somehow.

Branwen jumped back as she tried to keep her focus but it seems everything Dilan had done so far was matching up to that of a Dragon Warrior like herself one who utilized spear based combat. But before Branwen could attack again that was when Dilan had done it.

(Back with Dilan vs Dogura)

The Dragon Knight jumped back and then flew up spinning his trident around with expert trained ease. He then came down and slashed at his foe before he proceeded to kick it in the gut knocking it back hard. He wasn't done as he then went in for a punch and bashed it with the pommel of his spear as Dogura was trying desperately to keep in control. "Come on! Come on!" He cried out button bashing showing he was in no way educated on how to control the Prototype. But before the Prototype could slash down at Dilan he spun around and grabbed its head keep it and its weapon at a distance as he began to raise it up by its dome like head.

"To easy." Dilan scoffed as the machine swung its hands and legs trying to get free somehow.

"Oh no." Dogura said as then Dilan proceeded to crush its head as the dome began to crack and moan from the pressure before it shattered and the violet light vanished. The Machine went limp before Dilan dropped it as Dogura was wide eyed. "Ok time for a tactical retreat AHHHHII!" The little goblin cried out as he soon found himself face to face with the Trident.

"I suggest you give up and answer our questions otherwise... I'll be forced to take action." Dilan said as he glared upon the foe before him.

Dogura then chuckled as he grinned showing off his gold tooth again. "Lucky I planned for this sort of thing." He began before looking to Branwen. "Branwen take those girls down now!" He ordered but to his shock Branwen's movement stopped as she looked to the Dragon Knight while the light of the moon began to glisten off its armor giving it a near divine look.

"King of Red Dragons." Branwen spoke in shock before she dropped her sword and shield before falling to her knees.

"What the, what are you doing do something!" He cried out as Dilan saw what was going on... she must think he is some sort of deity and by the sound of things she thinks he is here to punish her. He wasn't Kaguya or Aster but he was smart enough to know how to use this to his advantage.

"Looks like your slave knows whose side to be on." Dilan began as he then smirked when he saw a flurry of bats fly about as he saw Sophia had arrived upon his summons.

The Bats came in between the dragon knight and Dogura before they seem to fuse together and form the pale skin immortal girl, Sophia Bloodriver, as everyone around saw this expect of Tomoe as she seen Sophia's abilities before.

"Ah master Dilan, it's so good to see you again! Looking so mighty and strong while you're in this form," Sophia said as she is happy to see her master again as Dilan nodded and said, "It's good to see you to Sophia, but I have call you here for a reason."

"Is it killing that sliming green thing there Master, I can do so with ease, like blowing my nose," Sophia said as Dogura said, "You little bitch, I'm going to wipe you face away when I get my hand on- AHH!"

Dogura was face with a blood blade pointed at his face as Sophia said, "Silence worm!"

Dogura whimper in fear to this as he seem he was about to pee himself, with Sophia l looked around and said, "It's pathetic dealing with a creature like this, and I would have thought that Kuma girl would deal with her, where is she by the way, did she die and you gain two new slave master?"

"Who are you calling a slave you midget Goth?!" Elina yell out with Sophia just ignore her with Branwen didn't question her at all as she remain bowing as Dilan took notice to what Sophia said as he look around in the distant and hear a faint sound of fighting as he look over in a direction and saw spark flying in the air as he knew it was trouble as he made up his mind so he changed up his plan a bit as he said, "Sophia, go over there and find Shizuka, and if she in trouble, help her while fight off the enemy. That is my command."

"Very well my lord, I will do so," Sophia said without question as her blood blade vanish from Dogura throat, and vanish in a swarm of bat, as Dilan looking over at Dogura and Branwen and said, "What to do with you?"

Dogura shakes in fear, while looking at the Dragon Knight unknown what will happen to him, with Dilan was more focus on Branwen and wonder what, was her story, but he would have to worry about that later as he got work to be done.

(Over at with Shizuka)

Irma, and Shizuka looked worn out with their clothing torn up leaving them almost strip of their clothing as they face against Kira, with Hachiel hover overhead watching the fight go down, and it was a 2 on 1 fight so she could not call a Queen's blade match as she follow the rules unlike Nanael who tried to set up a match.

The only thing Hachiel is afraid of is, if Kira beaten the two of them, she would kill them and go after her charge, but she is ready to defend the two warrior against Kira with her heavenly weapon ready to summon forth to fight against a supreme being, as they may do well against normal weapon, but heaven weapons are a different story.

"You two fought bravely, but I am afraid this fight must end, with you former Kuma ninja Shizuka you might survive this, but the assassin will not," Kira said as Irma said, "I won't fall to you, I refuse to do so until I get my vengeance."

"I doubt it you would get it even if you live, goodbye, Fang assassin," Kira said as she came at Irma and about to end her with a sword thrust into her chest, until a blood shield came forth and block the attack before getting push back as Sophia voice rang out as she spoken above, "Kira, member of "The Flames of Yshrenia" and right hand of Solaris, a pleasure to meet the enemy of my masters and mistress."

Kira look up and saw Sophia and said to her, "Sophia Bloodriver, the half breed vampire pet of the "Solider of Holy". If you're here, then that must mean Dilan isn't too far behind then, amazing he would call for his favorite loli here to fight." (She is small and has no boobs, but she is over hundreds of years old so she is safe)

"Of course, as you said already I'm his favorite," Sophia said as Dilan has call to her many time more than others beside Fey, as Sophia eyes open as her eyes show bloody red as she said, "As order of my master, I must fight you."

Kira soon dodges many blood spikes that came at her, as Kira didn't like this as much as dealing with someone like Sophia.

Kira knew enough about Sophia to know she was one of the strongest Floor Guardian's within HOLY's Fortress. It was no wonder many have tried and failed to make it as far as they had intended when not only the members but the NPC were top tiered fighters. Fey was the powerhouse and with Mordred and the Combat Maids said to be the last and final line of defense. But as Kira was about to go for the attack she felt a familiar ring go off in her head knowing it was the PM straight from Solaris himself.

"Kira report has Dogura made contact with the maidens and Dilan?" Solaris voice ringed in her head as she looked to them.

"One second I have to take this." Kira said as she responded. "Message Solaris." She responded as she then began to speak. "Yes he has should I move to aid him?" Kira asked walking around a bit.

"No leave him there the prototype he used was destroyed and further more I've already acquired what I needed from him. Rendezvous Point. It's time to see these Slave Arenas the Nobles seem fascinated about." Solaris said showing he had a plane in stored as no doubt it was to acquire the aid of Nobles or at least see what they have up their sleeves.

"What but brother I'm right here I can take them!" Kira argued but Solaris disagreed.

"Kira listen to me I have a long term plan and remember your still dealing with wounds dealt to you by Kaguya." Solaris said as Kira cursed knowing that Kaguya had done a real number on her before.

"Fine I understand." Kira said as she then sighed in defeat after hanging up. "The things I do for love." Kira said while she stretched her neck a bit. "Sorry ladies seems this duel will have to be continued at a later date." Kira said as she got ready to leave.

"And who says I'll let you leave Kira." Sophia said while she descended down.

"Let me ask you a better question... would you really risk taking on a Supreme Being like myself?" Kira asked knowing Sophia was smart and knew how to use that cunning against her. "Yes I'm injured but let me leave and I'll can give you a tidbit of information on the Queens Capital mainly this bitch." Kira said pointing a thumb over to Irina. "She's a spy for the Queen looking in on Lord Vance and a possible coup and also her group has been trying to spy on your group as well as mine." Kira said as Sophia heard this and smirked a bit.

"So you're saying we share a common enemy then." Sophia said as Kira knew where this was going.

"Yes but knowing you, you don't plan on me escaping either... but you made an error in judgement." Kira said as Sophia was now intrigued. "You didn't put up counter measures for my Knight." Kira said as she took out the Ark leaving Sophia wide eyed.

"NO!" Sophia roared out only for Kira to act.

"VERTO!" Kira called out and soon in a flash of light the Black Knight was in play as she flew to the sky avoiding Sophia's Blood based attacks. "Better luck next time loves." Kira called out before making her escape to meet up with Solaris.

"No." Sophia began as she fell to her knees... "My masters, my mistress, and my great creator how have I failed you I grew arrogant and forgot the most important part of such combat!?" Sophia cried out as Shizuka was surprised how hard this girl was taking failure... then again she was willing to shank a bitch for speaking ill of Dilan. "WAIT!" Sophia called out as it seems Irina was sneaking up behind Sophia or trying to escape before grabbing Irina by the neck. "I almost forgot you are a spy so if I deliver you to my Lord he will most undoubtedly forgive my mistake and failure." Sophia said showing her loyalty knew no bounds for the Supreme Being who she was graced to have remain amongst them as they others left their great Fortress.

Irina tried to fight but Sophia smirked at this. "Summon Household." Sophia invoked as soon her pets appeared mainly a large serpent like creature that wrapped itself around Irina restraining her. "No come along we best not keep Lord Dilan waiting." Sophia said as she began to take

(Scene Break Later)

Dilan was once more in his human form as he faced Branwen who as kneeling refusing to look Dilan in the eyes. It seemed like she was ready to weep as Sophia was holding Dogura in a choke hold as his mouth was gagged by one of his own ball gags... (Ooh the irony of it all). With them was Elina, Tomoe, and Shizuka all of which were in the same large tent set up by Elina's servants. Irina was nearby as Sophia had fed her a powerful truth serum she acquired from their information expert at the Fortress and in turn no matter how powerful potion resistance she had the serum made her spill her guts and sing like a cannery.

Needless to say Elina was insulted by such a thing but it seems Irina wanted to get close to Aldra for a purpose of her own. Luckily a word from Dilan allowed her to keep it to herself outside of one word 'revenge,' and thus she was here free to roam but under close surveillance. "You should all feel honored that I'd even consider allowing you into my tent. I only do this because we were attacked by the same foes and thus I owe you a small debt of compensation." Elina said but then Sophia appeared and smiled a sweet yet sadistic smile to Elina.

"Don't be so presumptuous Elina Vance you should feel honored my lord has even graced you with his most divine presence." Sophia said but Elina glared at her.

"Your lord?! I'll have you know the Vance name far surpasses that of a no named noble!" Elina countered but it seems Dilan decided to cut in.

"Both of you knock it off ok. Elina thank you for letting us use your Tent while we're here and I'm sorry about Sophia she's one of those loyal types who take it up to 9." Dilan said as Elina scoffed and backed up. "I can respect a name but you shouldn't rely on it so much Captain of the Guard." Dilan said as he smiled to Elina who then blushed and scoffed before looking away.

"Whatever just keep a better hold on your, servant." Elina said showing how much of a Tsunadere she was.

"Now Sophia once we get Branwen's story I will have some orders for you." Dilan said as Sophia nodded.

"Yes my lord." Sophia said as she kept her death grip on the Goblin.

"Now Branwen you don't seem like the evil sort so why align with Dogura here?" Dilan asked as Branwen refused to look to him.

"I... had no choice." She said almost afraid of Dilan but then he sighed a bit.

"Hey look at me." Dilan said gently lifting her chin to face him as she looked up to the hero who was smiling kindly to her. "Just tell me the story ok I won't see you in a bad light for it." Dilan said as Branwen nodded in response to this.

"Yes... it was many years ago." Branwen began as she told her tale. "My tribe had been given an oracle that one day the Red Dragon God would descend and choose his mate amongst the mortal woman of our tribe." Branwen began as she then moved her hair to show a hidden mark that looked like a branding akin to the Dragon Knight but the kind of branding one who was chosen would receive. "It was foretold I would be that chosen maiden so I was told that I must never lay with another or risk incurring the Gods wrath." Branwen told as Dilan listened intently and saw her begin to tear up. "And I kept to that vow of chastity until I and my Dragon Mount Usher were captured by these slavers." Branwen said as she began to tear up as it sounded like a black mail rape story.

"They took Usher and told me if I tried anything against them they'd kill him and then they proceeded to train me and break me in." She said as Dilan was wide eyed when he heard this. "Please forgive me Lord of Red Dragons if I am to die then please save Usher in my stead." Branwen begged to which Dilan's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Sophia." Dilan began getting Sophia's attention as Branwen feared the worst to come. "I want you to drink Dogura's blood down to the last drop. Learn everything he knows leave no mental stone unturned." Dilan said with a cold and powerful tone that made Sophia's loins wet.

"As you wish milord." Sophia said as she then took Dogura outside to have her meal. Thought the meal was bound to be putrid she would stomach it to destroy such a vile little piece of shit. Dogura screamed as he tried to get free but the minute he was outside... well we all know how vampires feed.

"Branwen." Dilan said as he then took off his cloak and wrapped it around Branwen surprising her. "What had happened to you was of no fault to your own." Dilan said playing the role of her God for the time being. "I promise you that you will be reunited with Usher and fly once more." Dilan said as Branwen began to grow teary eyed.

"But I am damaged." Branwen said but Dilan then smiled and put a hand on her head in a comforting way.

"Damaged or broken it matters not... you became stronger through your struggles and now it's time for you to be given the dues you deserve for this struggle." Dilan said showing the kindness of both his real self and the one he given his character.

"My God." Branwen said teary eyes but then Dilan smiled to her.

"Just call me Dilan ok." Dilan said as Branwen nodded to her mate/husband-to-be. Dilan then hugged her in a comforting manner as she began to tear up while he kept her close to him. Elina, Tomoe, and Shizuka stayed out of this as Shizuka and Tomoe saw a powerful man but one with a heart of pure gold. It was a wonder how the power he possesses had not corrupt him in anyway. Even Elina was surprised at how kind Dilan could be as she was reminded of her own sister Leina before she ran away again.

"Now then." Dilan began as once Branwen calmed down she looked to him. "Rest we have a job to do soon." Dilan said as it seemed everyone was in agreement.

(Later with Dilan and Sophia)

"Ok Sophia what do you have to report." Dilan asked as he looked to Sophia.

"YEs milord." Sophia began before regaling Dilan with the tales. "Mordred, Lucy Percival, and l had learned of a string of abductions on both woman of noble birth and warrior maidens." Sophia began to recount. "Thus we integrated ourselves into the scenario though I had remained to the shadows to observe things." Sophia began to recount as soon the story began.

(Flashback Days Prior Village)

"You call this a meal!?" Came the voice of Sophia the resident hybrid of both Vampire and Succubus of the Maiden Knights. Her Vampire power gave her a great deal in combat but her Succubus Power made her the perfect actress when both combine and in turn a mistress of Disguise. Here she was as she was at the Vance Estate disguised as a Noble with Mordred as her Butler. "It tastes like dog food!" Lucy called out as her blond hair was curly in a way fit for one of noble birth.

"My apologies ma'am." Mordred said playing his part as Lucy scoffed in response.

"Enough I do not wish to stay here a moment longer Mordred." Lucy ordered playing her part to which Mordred nodded.

"Understood milady." Mordred said as the Traitor Prince turned butler played his part well.

Lucy huffed and went over to their chauffer who was currently eating his food. "Zach!" Lucy called out as he caused the man to almost choke before turning to them revealing a scruffy looking face with a red nose like he had a 24/7 cold.

"Yes miss." He greeted as Lucy glared at him acting like the example of a spoiled brat of a rich girl.

"Stop stuffing your face and get the carriage I want this town at my back within the hour." Lucy ordered no doubt having already caused a scene as it was before making her way up the stairs. Once she did so and Zach took his leave to get the carriage Mordred turned to the other nobles enjoying their dinner.

"Please return to your meals ladies and gentlemen." Mordred said with a small bow before heading upstairs to meet with Lucy.

(Later upstairs Lucy's room)

Mordred stood before the door before he proceeded to knock on the door in a very gentleman like fashion. He then opened it being given the signal and saw Lucy standing there in wait taking a 160 in personality. "Excuse me miss." Mordred greeted before he closed the door and in turn Lucy bowed to him ever so submissively to her superior.

"I'm afraid I may have taken the performance too far. Please forgive father." Lucy said as she and the other Maiden Knights were not Mordred's actual children but their creators made them this way as they had Mordred find each of them as children an all but adopt them to make them to the successors to the Knights of the Round Table to hopefully redeem his own actions.

"No need to lower your head to me Lucy. I'm supposed to be your butler for as long as we continue this charade." Mordred said as Lucy then rose up again showing she had one of her eyes closed.

"Yes that is true Mordred however as a member the Maiden Knights I am your subordinate first and daughter second Master Mordred." Lucy said as she looked to her leader for this assignment. They were to learn of any possible quest they could take to better spread the name of the Soldiers of HOLY and in turn the leaders. This was a perfect place to do for them giving them many paths to victories to come.

"Well Lady Sophia is most certainly grown anxious to play her part in all of this, it's time to let her know the time has finally come." Mordred said as Sophia's task was simple. Take out the Slave hub to find a larger one and then meet with Dilan so he and his allies may destroy it. Mordred walked over to the suitcase and hoisted it over his shoulder with ease before he began to walk out but then stopped. "By the way is Zach performing as we expected?" Mordred asked as Lucy nodded before covering her left closed eye.

"Yes sir." She said while she began to focus with her magic on Zach's location. "As we speak he is meeting with a filthy man in a back alley. They are planning to attack us somewhere outside the city at some point and use me for all manner of unspeakable things." Lucy said as she knew exactly what they were. After all she gives artists inspiration in exchange for blood and sex. She of course new how these folks act and how to act as needed.

"I am happy to hear it everything is unfolding exactly as Lady Kaguya and Lord Aster predicted." Mordred said as those two were the one who came up with the plan after all.

"One more thing, father." Lucy said as she began to smile a bit. "I'd like to have that man once he is no longer useful." Lucy began as she had an idea of her own.

Mordred thought about it but was ok with it honestly. "It would be best to ask Lady Sophia first but I'm sure it would be fine." Mordred said as Lucy bowed to Mordred in response.

"Thank you very much." She responded while she bowed.

"And why are you so interested in him?" Mordred asked honestly curious about it.

"He thinks he will get to enjoy a piece of me. So I thought I'd let him have a taste. A little slice of heaven before he sees hell!" She called out as her eyes glowed a violet color and her fangs distended in response. "Furthermore we could use this to the Supreme beings Advantage after all saving a damsel in distress is the basics of adventurers and heroes." Lucy said as it seems she planned this out in her own way as well.

(Scene Break outside the City Carriage)

Zach drive the carriage to the outside of the city and to a more secluded area where no one will see, or hear a thing when traveling down the main roads.

As the let go of the rains for a moment to lift up his lantern and signal to the bandits ahead, while they responded back to him as well as Zach smile to this as he was ready to get his hands on Lucy once the carriage stops.

(Inside the carriage)

Sophia was sitting in the carriage with Lucy and Mordred, along with two pale women at her side, as they were her undead brides.

They were named by Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan as they seem like bride as they wore white dresses, and they weren't vampire as Sophia couldn't make them like that due to her being half vampire, but very strong ghouls, but it saying ghouls didn't fit well saying "Ghoul Bride" so they went with undead instead.

They were women that were abuse in life, change and gain power to take revenge and follow a better path that lead their undead life to a better light instead of darkness.

Sophia was filing her nails a bit as she spoken to the Mordred and Lucy and said, "Let me guess Mordred? Our unfortunate target took the bait."

"Yes, wonderfully," Mordred said as Sophia stop and blew on her nails a bit and said, "It's about time, with any luck we will find the Slaver hideaway and find the leader that will lead us to base where the others slave traders will be at to help please our lords and mistress, and I can return to my beloved lords Dilan side."

If I may milady there is something I wanted to ask you for some time now." Mordred said as it's been something bugging him for a long time and figured now was as good a time as any.

"Go on." Sophia said waiting to hear Mordred's question.

"It's quite apparent that you and Lady Yuna do not get along well I was wondering if there was a special reason for that." Mordred said as Sophia smiled playfully in response.

"I always thought we got along fine." Sophia said as she swung her nail file side to side. "There's no bad blood between the two of us I simply tease her because my creator Lord L0s3r_1s_y0u (Pronounced as Loser is you) decided that I should." Sophia said as she began to Delph into her explanation. "See that flat chested insect creator Lady Mamma-Mina is actually the sister of Lord L0s3r_1s_y0u." Sophia said as she recalled how she came across such information as Mordred was surprised by this.

"I never knew about this." Mordred said as Sophia in turn smiled in response.

"I happened to over hear my blessed creator talking about it with Lord Aster and Lord Dilan one evening." Sophia recounted the event and went about it.

(Flashback within the Flashback)

L0s3r_1s_y0u was heard sighing as he was with Dilan and Aster who looked to him with concern. "Is something wrong Ale?" Aster asked as he looked to the Dragon-Man with concern.

"Remember Mamma-Mina?" L0s3r_1s_y0u asked to his friends.

"Yeah." Dilan said as he wanted to know what was wrong.

"My sister is the new lead voice in the new H-Game I just bought." L0s3r_1s_y0u said as Aster made a cringing sound to that.

"Well Mamma-Mia is a popular Voice actress these days despite her... tastes." Aster confessed as he swore Mina needed to find herself a boyfriend or something.

"But trust me I think we both feel your pain man." Dilan said looking to L0s3r_1s_y0u no doubt the current Dilan was surprised Sophia had even heard this at the time.

"I was itching to hit it hard core to." L0s3r_1s_y0u said making an emote to signify his despair to this

"Yeah better save those tissues for another day." Dilan said as Aster had to agree.

"Just be glad you aren't Kira she'll gladly fuck her own brother if able." Aster said knowing Kira had some questionable fetish much like Mamma-Mina did.

(End Flashback within Flashback)

"What is a Voice Actor and Actress?" Mordred asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Apparently a Voice Actor or Actress in Lady Mamma-Mina's case have an incredibly important job. They imbue souls into beings that are otherwise soulless. To put it plainly they bring things to life as any decent God should." Sophia explained more than happy to speak words of praise of the Supreme Beings who once roamed their Fortress's hallowed halls.

"I see thank you for sharing all of that with us Lady Sophia. You honor us both." Mordred said as Lucy bowed to her superior and possible relative.

"Learning more about the Supreme Beings is truly humbling especially from you milady." Lucy said as they had the foresight to erect silencing charms in their carriage to ensure Zach did not learn of their true intentions.

Soon the Carriage came to a halt with the horses sounding off followed by banging on the door of the carriage. "Knock-Knock Girlie why don't you come outside we wanna play with you." A male voice was heard outside as the group saw this but were in no way worried about it. After all they were hoping for such a think after all.

(Outside)

The Carriage was surrounded at all angles by Bandits as Zach was with what was assumed to be the leader to the front as he had a sinister grin on his face. "So you'll let me have a go afterword's right? I mean I am the one who brought them here." Zach said showing he was not in the slightest worried about a spoiled rich noble girl.

They soon saw a shadow at the window as the bandit stepped back and from it the door began to open. But as Zach was expecting Lucy to show up instead he got Sophia who smiled at them in amusement knowing how to deal with them. "This aint yer lucky night sweetheart just go along with it and we won't take yer life, ok." The man upfront said as he began to reach out to Sophia's fake breasts with a laugh. "You do got a hell of a rack for a little girl." He said but then stopped all of a sudden. It almost sounded like a blade went through the air and sliced through flesh only for the bandits offending hand to fall off with his blood now under Sophia's control.

"As if I would allow you to defile me with your dirty hands." Sophia taunted before he saw his hand and in turn saw his blood spew out from where his right hand used to be.

"Oh god my hand what happened to my hand!?" He cried out in horror and pain as Sophia soon gained a bored expression.

"You bandits make far too much racket." Sophia said as she was not above killing humans who forced her hand. She then swiped her hand to the side and in turn the bandit in question's head fell off and in turn died while his body kept spewing out blood. She then jumped down to the horrified Bandits as they saw his blood flow into Sophia's blood ball over her head.

"A magic caster!?" A Bandit cried out as Zach ran to the back and the Bandits drew their weapons in response.

"This is already boring but I need information so do me a favor girls and clean up the rest of them. But be sure they are alive for me to feed off them orders are orders after all." Sophia said as soon her two Undead Brides got moving after appearing at either side of her.

The bandit attacks with the undead brides soon attacking all of them but Zach's himself as the men were being slaughtered, Zach backed away as he said, "But how, who the hell are these people?"

"Mr. Zach, over here," Lucy said as she appear behind Zach quickly as the carriage driver turn around facing Lucy, freaking out as he wonder how the hell did she get behind him already, but his fear vanish away as Lucy open up the front of her dress, showing her bare chest too him, with her nipples harden, as Zach could not turn away and just smile to this, thinking he is getting lucky unaware of the end result, as he reach out to her and grab her breast.

As the bandit try running away with them still being slaughtered, Zach stood there with Lucy giving him a small taste of heaven as he fondle her as Lucy said to him, "You like my body?"

"I do," Zach said as Lucy reach her hand up to his cheek and said, "You want to ravish me, tear my dress and rape me?"

"I do, I really-really do!" Zach said as he soon look into Lucy eyes with a look of lust turn he saw someone he just want to fuck regardless, as Lucy says, "Perfect then, your sin of lust it large and overflowing... unfortunately for you, all sin are due, and you will pay for it with your life."

Before Zach could say anything Lucy eyes change from blue to crimson red and fang appearing from her mouth like a vampire, and a pair of horns appear to the side of her head, as Zach look of lust change from a look of fear as he about to scream out until Lucy pull him in for a kiss with her fang pierce his lips as blood came forth from them, and red vain appeared around his face as it seem it was more than just his blood being drain from him.

Zach hear turn gray before turning to white, his skin turn from smooth to wrinkle and then pale, with his body seem to be drying up as his entire being was being suck dry of everything.

Sophia saw this and said about this, "It seem Lucy is getting herself a feed."

"Dealing with the nature of being born of a vampire and succubus, it just a matter of when a man reach his peak of lust, she will steal there life energy, along drinking his blood, all from a kiss," Mordred said as he known Lucy enough when he raise her along with the others, with the Supreme beings giving him the possession of Godfather to all the maids.

Soon Lucy lets go of Zach, letting his body drop back, showing his shrivel up form, dead and soulless now as Lucy wipe her lips a bit with a handkerchief as Sophia said as she saw all the men dead as she been gathering up their blood for her collection and said, "it seem we waste our time by getting nothing out of this."

As Sophia felt like she fail her mission until one of the undead brides came along with the remain of one man as there was blood at her mouth as it seem she been feasting on one of the dead man's head and said, "Lady Sophia, I ate the mind of this one and found these men's hide away nest, and among them seem to be a man who is their leader that may know of what we are seeking."

"Very good, Lord Dilan will be proud, let us make our way there and find this leader to give us what we want," Sophia said with Mordred said to her, "We better be cautious, we don't know of Solaris or his floor guardian has already join and ally together with these bandits."

"Luckily I was sent forth and my orders were to simply gather information a blood bath will not be needed." Sophia said as Mordred then stood before Sophia with a look of duty.

"Unfortunately Lucy and I must part ways with you here for we have a mission to collect any information we can for Lady Kaguya and help spread their names for our leaders and acquired information on possible tasks to further their names." Mordred said before he then bowed down respectfully to Sophia before he and Lucy took their leave.

Not long after Mordred and Lucy took their leave this time with Mordred driving the carriage as Sophia and her brides saw this. "May we meet again in, the Great Fortress of Heroes." Sophia said before taking her leave.

(End Flashback)

"So I'm guessing the Slave Nest is no more." Dilan said knowing how Sophia works when involving certain evil folks.

"Yes milord I now have the location of their main trade spot I assume you have a plan of entrance?" Sophia asked as Dilan then smirked to this.

"Yeah... we're going to walk in the front door and they'll let us in no problem." Dilan said confusing Sophia about this.

(Later with the girls)

"What?" Elina asked as Dilan told her the same thing.

"Listen Elina you're a noble and since apparently this place caters to the wealthy you can get in no problem but we need to blend in somehow and I have a few ways to do so." Dilan said as Tomoe and Shizuka didn't like where this was going.

"We will be going in disguise, pretending to be nobles and slaves." Irina said as Branwen was wide eyed to this in response.

"Obviously I had acquired their 'invitations,' of entry at another location and since I managed to keep some for myself to study I can give one to myself, Dilan, and Elina. Dogura was well known so all I must do is make a copy of him and control him from afar." Sophia said as soon her blood ball formed out and formed into a fake Dogura.

"This way no one will know he is expired." Both Sophia and the fake said at the same time with the same voice.

"But this will be a risky move." Tomoe said as Dilan nodded.

"Yeah and to blend in... we need slaves." Dilan said as soon all eyes fell on Tomoe, Irina, and Shizuka.

"What?" Shizuka asked confused as to why the eyes were on them.

"You want us to pretend to be slaves to get you in and in turn tear the place apart from inside." Branwen said as Dilan nodded.

"Yes from Dogura's memories your Dragon Mount was locked up there to basically hide him right under your nose." Sophia said as it seems it was well guarded. "From the looks of it they made him into a spectacle for some nobles... how insulting." Sophia said as she felt bad for the dragon drugged up and gawked at like some zoo animal.

"If we are to do this then we will need disguises." Elina said as she looked about the group but then Dilan spoke up.

"And I got them... but we need to be smart so to help blend in we divide and conquer. Irina you will be acting as Elina's slave hopefully we can come to an agreement after that." Dilan said as Elina glared at the assassin and spy but knew where Dilan was coming from since Irina used to follow her orders.

"Sophia you can solo but have one of your household members control the fake Dogura you and Branwen will be helping with a diversion and information relay." Dilan ordered as Sophia smiled and bowed to her lord. "Tomoe and Shizuka you two will be with me and since Tomoe isn't in for fighting Shizuka you will be acting as the Gladiator Slave and Tomoe you will be the pleasure Slave." Dilan said as the two went wide eyed at that. "And in turn we'll all need a change of clothing." Dilan said before Hachiel butted in.

"But how may I assist?" she asked as Dilan looked to her but then had an idea.

"Hachiel you can tag with Sophia just try and hide the wings." Dilan said as he then turned to Elina. "How trustworthy are your guards?" Dilan asked as Elina saw what Dilan planned to do.

"I had hand selected them myself I'm to assume you will have a use of them as my guard detail?" Elina asked as Dilan nodded to this.

"Yes we can use this Dogura basically invited us to witness this even personally due to our resources and the fact we 'donate,' to his games. So we will act as an Entourage and gain entrance. We will most likely be made to wear masks both for the fact it's a party in a sense and a means to keep possible hidden foes from picking us out." Dilan said as Elina saw he planned ahead.

"Once in Shizuka and Branwen will be entered to fight and cause a diversion for us and prolong the fight keep the crowd interested and such." Dilan said as he then looked over to Tomoe, Irina, and Elina. "While this happens Sophia will also be keeping the crowd entertained on the fight and also gather information for us. Since Dogura is known to be close to Branwen when she fights to 'punish,' her for mistakes Sophia can control the fake from close by." Dilan said as he wasn't much of a thinker but knew how to go with the flow. "Tomoe, Irina, and Elina you three will help me locate the Dragon once we squeeze away from the crowd but we need to be fast about it." Dilan said as Elina scoffed a bit.

"Very well then." Elina agreed as they had to act fast or lose the element of surprise.

"Now then let's gather up the camp and start preparing." Dilan said as he then opened a small portal to his inventory and presented boxes with the disguises in them and passes them over to the fake slaves to be. When the two Hinomoto girls opened the box they were in shock at what they saw and even blushing while Irina just gave a bored look to it.

(Scene Break Hours Later)

The event was normally held at night thus they had to move then and there. When Elian explained it to her guards as it was a slight detour they followed without question. So here they were arriving at a large estate far enough that no one would seek it yet close enough to still have the image of nobility being close to its common folk. The estate was large but just for show as the Carriage drove up to the front gates and opened up.

The first to come out was the fake Dogura and Branwen looking like they had before but were then followed by Elina dressed in an elegant evening dress wearing a masquerade mask that hid her identity well. Coming from behind her was Irina in a Venus outfit he had acquired during the Dead or Alive Collaboration event. Yeah don't ask him he just liked the game and well he modified it a bit as it had a dagger holster and what appeared to allow Irina to double as a pleasure and gladiator slave since the crystals on the Suit were enchanted and magical.

Following her up was Sophia as it seems she put Hachiel to good use by making her a 'enslaved angel,' as she was stripped of most her clothing save for a lowing cloth and what appeared to be heart shaped shields on her nipples. She had an added collar and leash that Sophia was holding onto. Sophia was dressed in one of her finer dresses of pure white with a hat as she even had her own mask much like Elina's.

Finally Dilan came out as he was holding a collar and looked to the door with an apologetic look. Soon he made a small snap with his free hand and in turn Shizuka walked out in a different outfit. Shizuka was dressed in armor over her shoulder and heads that protected those parts quiet well but her torso was exposed save for two shields shaped like hearts on her breasts. They were modified as it was designed originally as part of a quest to rescue a captured mother/knight who had her children abducted from her when she was captured. Back to the design she had a cloth of sorts around her waist that didn't hid her thong as the only other piece of armor she had was where the cloth met at her crotch and rear as well as the ones on her legs that went up to the front of her knees.

'Dammit the things I do around here.' Shizuka asked as she tried to keep in control feeling the wind blow against her bare skin.

Finally with a tug to the collar Shizuka saw the blushing Tomoe come out wearing a collar around her neck. With it she had animal ears upon her head, and ass plug for a tail that had a dog tail to match both hair and ears and finally for any hope of decency she was wearing pasties upon her nipples and crotch.

Tomoe was blushing as they walked to the guard each playing their part as the followed after the fake Dogura that was created by Sophia who had Branwen's leash so to speak.

Upon reaching the front gate as the Fake Dogura saw Sophia coming up as he said to her, "You first my Queen, he-he."

"Why thank you," Sophia said as she smile while walk up without saying a words as Hachiel follow her, trying to keep herself from acting embarrass the best she can as she want to help with anything she can, while Sophia held up her Invitation.

"Everything looks like in order, Welcome Lady Sophia," the first guard said as he let her on it with her angel slave, and look behind her to see who were coming up next as they smile as the first guard said, "Master trainer Dogura, how is your evening."

"Same as yesterday, as it was thrilling, I've gotten a few new slave for the collection, Still trying to break them in, but that is fun of it as I enjoy it," the Fake Dogura said as the Guards nodded as the 2nd guard said, "Glad to hear, as I can assume they could be ready for events later on?"

"Of course what do you take me for, a wanna-a-be trainer?!" Fake Dogura said to them as Branwen keep her harden look up as she knew out to act around Dogura, as the she knew the one beside her isn't the real one, but looking just like him and acting as him to, just make it easy for her to remember all the things he put her through.

"Now let me on through, I have a match to prepare," Fake Dogura said as the guards nodded and let him on through as they side step as the first guard said, "Of course, you may go on in."

The fake Dogura and Branwen went on through as Elina and Irma came up as the guards step back into place as they held out a hand to her and said, "Invitation?"

"Is that what you say to all of your guest? How rude, I may have my Invitation, but I will not show it to the like of you guard dogs, unless you show the kind of respect I'm looking for, if not then I'll stick my little toy upon you two!" Elina said as she play a slave owner well with Irma knew what she was going for as she slowly reach for her daggers without another word as the guards seem worry about this as the 2nd guard said, "I'm sorry about my associate, he forgets sometimes. Please show your invitation, milady."

Elina smile to this as she held out her Invitation out as shown a blue cards with a cloth around it with a small chain holding it in place as the guards saw this and nodded as they move aside and said, "Welcome."

"Better," Elina said as Irma let off her dagger as she and Elina walk on through with Dilan with his two "Slaves" while holding up his Invitation already as he said, "My Invitation if you please check for yourselves."

The first guard look at it and nodded and said, "Its real, go on in, and welcome."

Dilan nodded as he pull the leashes and said, "Come along you two, I don't like waiting."

"Yes master," both Shizuka and Tomoe said as they walk in with Dilan as the guards smile to this as the second guard said, "He seem to know his stuff."

"No kidding, look at those two, they must be from the other place I believe it's called Hinomoto, as I heard there are other amazing great looking women there, lucky bastard," the first guard said being jealous of Dilan's ladies collection.

(Inside)

Everyone came in and saw the place was huge, and see a big area in the ground, a good size area to have a match in with people standing around it against guard rails while they enjoy a glass of wine and booze

With Dilan look around and saw "Dogura" ahead as he smile and give himself a nod as it was time for the 2nd part of the plan as he put up finger to his ear and message Sophia as he said, "Alright Sophia, I'll go meet with your "Dogura" and help set up a match with him, I believe you know what to do?"

"Of course my master, I can make him say anything I want him to say," Sophia said as Dilan nodded said to her, "Good, then make it believe able, and don't worry about any insults, just think of it as roll playing game, and I love good insults."

Sophia understood as much she didn't want to, she will follow Dilan orders, as the dragon knight walks on up as "Dogura" as he look to the girls and said to them, "How are you two holding up?"

"Been better, as I lot to be open, but not like this," Shizuka said as she had things on her nipples and she feeling a bit weird by this with Tomoe still blushing and said, "It's hard to withstand this task. The ear I can accept, the outfit I can overlook, but this… thing up my… my rear, it's too much, I don't know how long I can take it."

"Just take it easy Tomoe, think better thoughts, as I will make it up to you after this quest, I will grant you to anything you wish for within my power to do for your reward after this," Dilan said to her with Tomoe try thinking of something and to her imagination overdrive as she imagen Dilan shirtless with a cloud like mist covering his lower half looking 'Handsome'.

Tomoe just shake that thought out of her head quickly as she felt her nipples were getting hard already, and keep calm and said, "I'll try my best then."

"Alright then, we're just about there, be calm and don't talk," Dilan said as they keep walking up to the Fake Dogura, as he's talking with a few people as he said to them, "Look pal, its ether you wait till after the fight when its gets set up or you don't at all, as I told you and everyone else before, no fun before a match, I can have this bitch worn out."

"Excuse me Dogura sir," Dilan said as Fake Dogura turn to him and said, "Who are you and what do you want fresh meat?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I am "Hanzo Saito" the 2nd and I believe you are the ones to talk to about the match fight?" Dilan said as Fake Dogura said to him, "So what if I am?"

"I like to make a proposal to you, it's nothing big but I wish to make arrangement of a fight between my warrior against yours, to help form a special partnership as I believe you will enjoy if you accept," Dilan said as the Fake Dogura said, "Interesting, but what's in it for me?"

"Other than money, I have plenty to offer and to give, as such, a supply of drug that will help make a slave be more obedient, if you're interested, I am willingly to give to a small supply of it to try out, that is if you can agree to our deal," Dilan said as he put up a good act as some people was looking at him, being shock of what they were hearing with the fake Dogura gives an thinking look before he give a smile and said, "You have yourself a deal."

The two shake on it, at the pit area with lights shining down in it as the show seems to be starting very soon.

"Well then shall we see our lovely fighters off?" Dilan asked as the Fake Dogura looked surprised.

"What you don't go into battle with her?" Fake Dogura asked as Dilan scoffed to him in response.

"Why should I endanger myself from a stray attack, further more I trust my servant to handle the tasks I command of her isn't that right?" Dilan asked as Shizuka nodded in response as her breasts bounced a bit to it.

"I see then very well hope you enjoy the show." Dogura said as they began to guide their slaves to the arena as Dilan kept a firm grip on the leash to Tomoe who was being made to walk on all fours. Luckily her training as a warrior priestess made her very sturdy even if she was being made to walk on her knees while keeping her legs high.

Luckily the drawn on whisker marks kept her blush hidden as they left as Dilan knew the act would come to an end soon.

(Up at the VIP Section)

Solaris was with Kira who stood next to him as he observed the events take place. He was here to take part in the Nobles little game as he had sent Dogura off to die. He cared little for the Dragon but it would be his chance to see if a Dragon or Dragon Warrior on Gainos could tell the difference between a real dragon and a fake dragon. Hence why he had the Netherwyrm guarding Usher not only due to its near impenetrable shell but the fact the beast was a walking plague. Added the modification he had made to it mainly empowering it made this beast the perfect weapon for his cause.

"Well Count Vance I'm happy you could arrive." Solaris said as Count Vance had a seat as well. Solaris had met with the other nobles already and he cared little for their aid in his cause save for resources. Right now save for Gainos and Hinomoto he was aware of other countries and continents each with powerful combatants of their own.

"Of course though I find your invitation troubling after the initial meeting." The count said as Solaris observed the event.

"Yes well I was hoping you had given my offer thought considering the might of the Queen herself once you get through her army." Solaris said as Count Vance knew what he was talking about. So far he had yet to find the village and fortress in his lands that Solaris had informed him of. An alliance would allow them to locate the hidden place but Count Vance also had other things to worry about.

"I'm sorry but I must decline the offer... if either of us were to fail then we'd both fail at once." Count Vance said using logic to reject his help. After all if Count Vance forces are weakened without Claudette forcing him to try and locate a replacement for her which was difficult in its own right. "Furthermore I doubt my forces can provide much aid to you." Count Vance said as Solaris chuckled to this in response.

"It is of no bother I Assure you." Solaris said assuring Count Vance he was not offended by the rejection. "I see the logic you use better to conserve what you have until you are back to full strength." Solaris said in a tone suggesting he was speaking to an old friend.

"Thank you." Count Vance said as they observed the event play out before them.

(In the lockers)

Shizuka was ready for combat as she had a long sword given to her for this while Branwen saw this before Dilan looked to both of them. "Remember keep the battle going as long as possible and keep the crowd entertained... when it's time to move you'll know." Dilan spoke as he looked to them. "We need to be precise on this so don't take unneeded risk... and remember if the battle includes a few monsters as well use it to your advantage." Dilan ordered as the two understood.

The battle would be simple... attack each other by fake it as well and make it look good all the same.

(Later in the Ring)

Light shined down on the ring as Shizuka and Branwen took the stage with the Sophia controlled Dogura holding Branwen's leash and Shizuka wearing what appeared to be a magical shock/control collar. Nearby Dilan simply observed holding a controller in his hand as once the battle began he would carefully slip away. See what no one knew was that Dilan had called in one more NPC to aid them in this who had hidden in plain sight... He was a shapeshifted of the Doppelganger Race. See Dilan had created him when Geonet was still active and at the time of his conception Dilan modeled him after JoJo's Bizarre Adventure to be both a master of disguise and also when not in disguise to be over the top. When they saw him Aster and Kaguya didn't like him but Dilan loved him all the same. In fact this Dilan wasn't even Dilan but the NPC in question named Tom Freeman who he had named after his two most favorite actors in Show Biz.

Dilan had taken a seat in the viewing area with Sophia rubbing up to him and Irina kneeling down in a submissive pose. On the other side was Tomoe with a glass of wine being balanced on, her head as she acted the role. Truth was these three were fakes Sophia had created to help their charade. Now that their roles were covered they can move a bit more freely once out of sight.

(With the Party)

Dilan used re-equipped to done his armor once more as he pulled out his spear and swung it for battle. Tomoe moaned a bit as she removed the anal beads until Sophia just yanked them out causing her to cry out in pleasure but had her mouth covered in response. Irina and Tomoe were currently nude as Elina was changing to her combat gear. "Here take these I know it's not much but it's all we have." Dilan said while he passed over armor to the two nude girls. To Irma he gave her the Bai-Hau Armor set and to Tomoe he gave her the Fire-Dragon Robes Set as the do began to done them.

"I know they look a lot alike but considering your combat styles I had to give what I had seeing as your other gear would attract too much attention." Dilan said as he looked to the duo who were dressing up.

"We understand." Tomoe said as Dilan had other thoughts on this.

'Also this will give me a chance to see if those outside of Geonet can done our gear and considering you need to be a high level to wear these sets it's only fair we see if they are strong enough." Dilan's aid as the level for these armor sets were 60 or 70. Mind you the level cap was based on Guild Rank and both after past updates were made higher to help deal with players asking for more.

The girls try them on as suddenly when they "Equip them" Tomoe expression change from uncomfortable to cozy as she said out loud, "Oh my, this Robes are most soft and smooth, and it's so light."

"Mine feels great, a little heavier than what I am use to wearing but it shouldn't affect me as much," Irma said as Dilan smile and said, "Try drawing your weapon and give it a good slash."

Irma wonder what he meant, but she did what he asked as she quickly drew a weapon and she felt a stronger as she calls as small force pushing out from her slash, being surprise by this as Irma said, "What are these and where did you get these?"

"Here and there, and what you have on is a medium armor, it a little heavy but and it slow down you ground speed, but it give a good enchantment in given attack speed and strength to help balance it out," Dilan said as he turns to Tomoe and said, "Yours Tomoe, is light weight, but help protect you against most fire spells and skill dealing with fire, with a enhance defense enchantment."

Dilan had the fire dragon robe from when he played White Knight Chronicles 1, it was fire proof, and holds up good against attack, its weak against heavy attack but Tomoe is fast on her feet to avoid, with Irma will help her take on many enemies at once in case she get surrounded or gang up on.

"Now let's find this dragon and get him out of here as long Branwen and Shizuka keep fighting to entertain the crowd, I advise we hurry," Dilan said as the two girls nodded as Elina was already looking around and try to catch up with her.

(The fight ring)

Lights were moving all around the ring pit with everyone has gather, wearing their mask to hid their faces, as they chatted and talk, waiting for the fight to begin, as suddenly a bell was heard, as the lights shifted around before stopping on a man that was in the center of the ring holding onto a rope with a foot hook at the bottom of it as he seem to have been lower into the pit as he clear his throat a bit before speaking loudly for all the to hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am glad to announce the match you have been waiting for has come, as in on this side, your greatest warrior has come for your entertainment, as Dogura has brought you the dragon mistress, the gladiator warrior, the one and only Branwen!" a man announce as a light shine down upon the fake Dogura who stood by Branwen, as she stood ready with her sword and shield ready to fight as the crowd went wild for her as she been a favorite it seem.

Branwen took calming breath, steady herself and wait patiently as she believe Dilan can save her dragon, but she must hold out for time, and it wasn't going to be easy for her as she is use to fighting to win any match with the fake Dogura acted, "Be sure to give it a good show, and remember don't screw up."

Branwen nodded as she understand the situation she in, as the magical tattoos of Dogura ownership on her vanish, Dilan suggested a cover up with his own binding spell, as the chain are there just not the same ones, but Branwen can accept that, as she believe she already belong to him and keep it as such, it was the marking on her ass cheek they could not copy and she wears leather skirt to hide Dilan mark.

"Here today we have a special guest who help set up this match, Hanzo Saito the 2nd," the man said as light came rolling over to Tom in disguise as Dilan who was wearing a mask and wearing a suit like Dilan was wearing, as people applaud him to help set up the match.

As the other side, Mr. Saito slave warrior has come, fighting for the first time here, as she a warrior that came from the eastern lands of the rising sun, as she is the mistress of shadows, the killer of the night, I give you Shizuka!" the man said as light went over onto Shizuka as she squinted her eyes a bit letting them adjust to the lights shining on her as the man in the center of the ring said, "Let's keep this fight simple, first one to be knock out or lose their life, the other shall be declare the winner."

Shizuka took a breath herself as flex her fingers with the weapon she had in her hand, as it was like her Kodachi or chain sickle, but she had work with worst things before to fight with if she didn't have her normal weapons, but she is kind of glad Branwen would try to hold back for her as she can, even if she gets knocks down it would be down to the Fake "Dogura" to command Branwen to hold off to put off the crowd thinking he want to saver the fight a bit, as well the shock collar would give a small shock to her from the fake Dilan as well.

"Both warrior come to the center ring area!" as the man announce as Branwen and Shizuka walk up to the inner circle in the ring before stopping just barely in it as the man said to them in a low tone, "Only one will be declare the winner, so good luck to you both, and don't kill each other as fast."

The man was soon lifted out of the ring as he yell out to everyone, "Let the match… begin!"

Shizuka and Branwen raise their weapon as they ran towards each other, as they give their best battle cry before their weapon clash with each other.

(Dilan)

As the Dilan and the three girls looked around the building for a cage area or a dungeon where they would be keeping Asher, with Dilan using detect life spell, it wasn't great long range, but it help him see any guard that could be around the corner as he saw two coming up, he ready his spear before the two guards turn the corner, Dilan rush them fast before they knew what hit them, which was the back end of the spear to their heads.

"Better hide these guys," Dilan said as he put his spear on his back, and gran the two guards, dragging them away around the corner and drop them off somewhere and went on his search.

(Elina)

The Vance girl walk the halls of the huge mansion and wonder if there was a way to know how to get around better as suddenly a guard called out saying, "Halt!"

Elina stop in her track as she turn around to see a guard with a spear weapon in hand, walking up to her as he said, "This isn't a place for guest, please return to the ballroom."

Elina had a thought as she quickly went into her noble mood as she said "I would if I knew where I was going, this place is so big I can tell where your restroom is at, and I need to find one to freshen up for a private meet with someone. If I don't find one I will go crazy! Now tell me is this the direction of the restroom or is it not?!"

The guard sweat drop to that as he said, "Ah… well not that the storage area where we keep the… flesh trade, the restroom are down this hallway and down on the left."

Elina smile to as she said to the guard, "Thank you, now would you mind lead me there, I don't want anyone getting nearby as I freshen up."

The guard was confuse about this but he gives and turn down the hall as he said, "Al-alright fine, just follow me and we can-

*Wack!

The guard was strike at his neck before collapsing down knock out with Elina had her arm raised as she said, "I would never be led by a dog like you. Worthless garbage."

Elina look to the spear the guard had and pick it up and test it and felt the balance a bit off, but she said, "It will do for now, but I prefer mine."

Dilan had ask her to give her spear to him so he could store it and give it back later, but he didn't say how he would give it back and so Elina improvised for the moment.

With Elina toss the guard in a room before locking it and went on her way towards this "Flesh trade".

(Tomoe)

Tomoe wasn't like Shizuka when dealing with stealth, but she manage with her speed and size, and hide behind places to avoid guards, as she search each hall and every room as she can and so far she found guest bedrooms, closets, a supply room of sort, and a room with many strange thing she found as she saw chains, black whips, gag balls, and black masks, and to the smell of the room, Tomoe quickly left it and try to forget about it.

Tomoe soon came up to a different hallway as it was darken than the normal ones and there were guards standing about at a door, keep a close watch over thing as the warrior priestess can only guess that room could be the area she need to go to as she quickly rush at the guards, as they heard her and saw her soon enough coming at them as one of the guards said, "Halt Trespasser!"

Tomoe didn't halt her movement as she drew her sword, and flip it to the back side and strike at the guards quickly, knocking them out fast as Tomoe soon sheath her sword as she said, "That is taken care of, but what is behind this door?"

Tomoe open the door and to her surprise, she found... a torture room with many female were hang against the wall, others tied to a post with shafts up their womanhood's and their backroom area, and what seem to be a wheel of pain a girl was strap down to as she was slowly being stretched out, as Tomoe look in horror to this, and notice a sweet and seem to be alluring smell, Tomoe cover her face not to breath in the stuff as she quickly look around for the source and found a pot over a fire letting an out a pink fumes.

Tomoe quickly destroy it and let the room air out, as the woman seem out of it, no telling out long each of them been in that room as Tomoe said, "How awful, why would anyone do this?"

There was no answer as Tomoe look around and saw another door and can guess where that door would lead to as she walk up to it and open the door showing a stair case going downwards that was lit by candle lights.

(Dilan)

As Dilan explored the halls he was lucky to have Sophia provide him a map from Dogura who from what Dilan had saw had given her the runs. Little piece of shit that Goblin was in Dilan's eyes and in turn Sophia's. He made sure to keep hidden as best he could before hearing movement. Dilan then ran over to some cover and hid behind the wall as he heard two guards walking.

"Geeze doesn't that thing ever sleep or eat?" A guard asked as he was wearing a mask akin to the sparrow like masks. Those sort of masks are commonly used to help doctors shield themselves from being stricken by the plague during the dark ages.

"Nope just fights and infects." The ally said as he walked by carrying a lamp.

"Still ironic a Dragon holding a dragon prisoner. If that Branwen slut ever got loose she wouldn't be able to fight." The first one spoke as Dilan paid attention closely to it. "Too bad she won't even realize it's not a real dragon." He continued to taunt as Dilan smirked a bit at the information... but then it occurred to him.

A beast that appears to be a dragon but is not of the Dragons kin. It fights and infects without end like a living plague or blight upon the land. Dilan knew exactly what this was and had hoped it was not such a monster. Of course this simply makes things much harder than he had hoped and right now Dilan was on his own since Aster and Kaguya were going to meet up with him at the Blacksmiths home closes to Ymir's home in the Silver Mountains.

Once the Guards passed by Dilan stayed hidden until they were far beyond hearing range before he spoke out a bit. "If it is the Netherwyrm… then we are in trouble." Dilan said knowing the direction they came from may be torts the place Usher is being kept at. Dilan then got moving knowing if he didn't hurry Usher may end up crippled and if not and the girls got there first they have no immunity to the plague this ancient war machine brings forth upon the battlefield and to the cities it flies over.

Hey had to hurry less they find themselves in a quest with only few survivors after and Dilan was a Leader of the Soldier of HOLY and his Guild would not be tarnished by defeat in this or any lifetime.

(Meanwhile With Irina)

Irina was going over everything within the mansion, the guards, the Guests, their slaves, and pets, as she gotten a log book and shows all the deals that was done around, even the trades as she saw what some of them were and… she was sicken to the core of seeing it.

Slavers, bandits, even bounty hunters goings around finding new slaves from small villages, and some of these slaves were also small children, as she sees the names and ages too, it was too much to see, but she keep looking at the pages and soon came across some information, as she mark down the page, before put it away as to show it to Dilan afterword's to maybe have a good use for it.

Irina soon pull out what seem to be a bomb like device as she remember what Dilan said to her along with everyone else.

(Flashback)

"Finding Asher is important to this mission, but we need to also stop the slave trading and this fight club they seem to do, as if it keep going on, there no telling how much damage these people can do in the future, and I have an idea of how to do it," Dilan said as he snap his fingers and a bag of sort appeared with some stuff inside of it as he shows the items to everyone and said, "These are specially made explosives that are on a timer, just a twist of this all the way and get out of the area before they go off, as we have different objectives we get them done and set these up and take out any evident of us being there and send a signal to me."

(End flashback)

Irina gotten what she nodded and she look for a good place to hide it, seeing a huge vase, she walk up to it and turn the timer before dropping the bomb into the vase and getting out of there fast.

With the bomb itself, the timer had a 15 minute count down on it to show how much time before it goes "boom".

(Tomoe)

Tomoe saw what she seen down below the stairs and to her horror, she saw many bodies, girls who did not survive the tortures they were put through as some of them had a look of sadness to them, some of them of lust before they died, and other an expression of horror as with Tomoe cover her face to this, she could not take this.

"I am sorry for this," She said as she pull out her bomb and set the timer before dropping it, as she hope a fire funeral would make the dead rest in peace, as she went back upstairs and free the slaves before it blows.

(Elina)

Elian check the area where the guard stop her from going and came to a room with a few guard standing by, but took care of them with ease, but when she look inside the room, to her surprise, she saw the room filled with men as around them there were girls wearing skimpy outfit, dancing before them within cages, and to her disgust, she saw the a lot of the men were also banging the dancer, hearing them cry out in pain.

Elina soon heard one man yell out, "Come on bitch, I am the Baron Luthnots vassal of the Vance family. So hurry up and suck me!"

Elina eyes widen to this as she knew that name well enough as she meet a Luthnots at the party and he was a disgusting man, and he was one of the few selective her father suggest to have Leina married to.

To hear this, a man her father knew was a part of this trade, she try not to image Leina within the same kind of outfit the other girls were wearing as the man try to take her by force making her his pet. Elina could already imagine the cries of her beloved elder sister.

As Elina look around and saw the man wasn't the only one from the party she saw in the room as there were a few selection as she her hand tighten on her weapon as she wanted to end this party that was going on, as she saw ropes that held chandeliers above, and gotten an idea.

Elina look through the guards personal and grab a set of keys before walking in and swing the spear in her hands at the ropes, cutting them and let first few fall down causing a ruckus that scared some of the so called "Gentlemen", and she wasn't done.

There was others Chandeliers ropes within the room as she rush over to them with all the men looking at the ones that have fallen already and cut the ropes, letting them fall scaring more of the men and some of the ladies, with some were under a few of them, but ran out of the way before it fell on top of them and soon enough make all the men run out, not wanting to get hurt.

Elina was glad she was a part of Dilan plan to take this slave trade down, as with all the slave around, she knew they weren't happy with their situation as she step up to the stage as she called out, "To all those who do not wish to be a slave no more! Listen up!

All the girls went silent as they look up to Elina as she said to them, "These People have taken you from your family, your friends, your brothers, sister, mothers and fathers. They have cause every one of you pain as it is, and I am here to tell you enough is enough."

Elian toss the keys out to a small group of girl who were confuse by this as Elina said to them, "Free yourselves and take up arms, take revenge upon the people who did this to you! And those who are too cowardly to fight, then runaway and never look back otherwise you will be just back, but there nothing to fear as the traders will be brought down tonight!"

Elian raise the spear up, as the girls as they cheer out as they took the keys and started freeing themselves, as well a few of them arming themselves with weapons from the guards, and some items that could be used as weapon like chains that held them, the leg of a table, and a chair.

As some guard soon came running in and saw what was going on and to their horrors, their "flesh trade" were free and they were angry as they look to the guards and soon charge at them as they scream out in horror as the slaves are rising up now with Elina as their leader as she yell out, "Charge!"

The girls went out and attack any guard they come across and take their weapon and armor adding more to their power. As Elina took her bomb and set it before throwing it in the room, at a set of pillars that would cause some good damage.

(Dilan)

Dilan was running down the hall where he had noted the guards came from. But he then heard footsteps before spinning his spear a bit and just as he was about to take down any guards after him is spear was met with Elina who was caught off guard by the attack. Next Irina came in as did Tomoe as it was clear they're paths all lead them here.

"Sorry about that." Dilan apologized pulling his spear back from Elina.

"I'll... I'll forgive you this time I simply surprised you was all." Elina said as Dilan nodded to her before looking to the others.

"Well anything?" Dilan asked as they each gave their reports.

"I had set my explosive up." Tomoe spoke before Irina nodded and continued.

"I managed to retrieve information on this place. Information we could use to shut it down." Irina spoke calmly before Elina added more.

"I managed to rally the other slaves to battle and even disarmed the guards while they made their escape from this nightmare house." Elina said to which Dilan nodded.

"Ok then I managed to locate Usher but we hit a snag with it." Dilan spoke getting their attention. "He's guarded by an ancient weapon in the form of a dragon that's body produces a plague like miasma. We need to destroy it before we can get to the real dragon." Dilan said as they all heard this. "Unfortunately the weapon we currently possess cannot harm such a creature save for one that I have on my person." Dilan said as he looked to his allies here. "You three will need something to protect yourselves this miasma is a powerful one, one whiff of it could prove to be fatal." Dilan explained to them causing the girls to look torts each other.

"I'll go the rest of the way alone... it's powerful but I can't risk you three getting hurt." Dilan said but Elina then stopped him from moving.

"Don't think for a moment you will be allowed to go about this alone." Elina said as she glared at Dilan.

"Yes you have aided Shizuka and me time and time again. It is only fair and honorable that I go aid you." Tomoe said as Irina nodded in agreement with both Tomoe and Elina.

"Very well then but first here." Dilan said as he then pulled out what appeared to be masks from his person. "Put these on them should give you some defense against the miasma." Dilan said as the three nodded and put on the helmets to shield themselves from the poison. His sight then fell to Elina who saw the look in his eyes.

"Elina... you consider yourself a noble by blood correct?" Dilan asked as Elina nodded to this.

"Of course." Elina responded as Dilan nodded.

"And the people whom you rule over... would you raise your spear for them in their time of need?" Dilan asked further as Elina was confused. "As their leader would you lay down your very life so they may be protected and well off even at the cost of your own fortunes and life?" Dilan asked as he had just the weapon to use but he needed to be sure of Elina's intentions.

"I... of course it's the duty of a noble to do right by their people." Elina said as she may have held her tongue on it... but she had seen her father's method of acquiring an army to overthrow the queen. She went along with it because she wanted Leina to be the Queen and since Leina ran away and Claudette was missing she feared that her father may cause the Vance family to burn.

"Ok then." Dilan said before he raised his hand to the side. Then a bright flash of light was seen before something formed inside it. Then a spear or a lance was formed and from it Dilan took it in both hands and presented it to Elina. "This is the Divine Lance Wyrmbuke." He said presenting the weapon to Elina as she saw it give off a holy light. "With this weapon we can destroy the dragon keeping Usher prisoner." Dilan said as he had the plan. "I, Tomoe, and Irina will try to give you an opening... use this spear to run the Netherwyrm through." Dilan ordered to which Elina nodded.

She hesitantly reached her hand to the spear. But in the end she took the weapon in hand and felt the rush of power go through her very being. The Lance it was as if it was truly as the name implies a gift from the heavens to the hero who would wield it in battle.

Dilan could also see why Aster had taken a liking to Leina… because right now it was the same for him and Elina maybe she was worthy of more than just the Wyrmbuke. But right now they had a job to do and one that must be completed. "Come on." Dilan said as it was time to move and take down the Netherwyrm.

As the 4 person party enter in the dungeon like area where Usher was being keep at, with everyone have their masks on and weapon out and ready to battle.

Upon reaching a huge set of doors with no guards guarding it for reason Dilan understood as there was no need for them at this point, as he came up to them and raise his Spear and "Carve" at the doors, cutting them and knocking them down "like a Boss".

With the girls notice right away a fowl stench, that even the mask could not block out with Dilan know what that smell is, and it was rotting meat and corpses, as he saw all around body of dead guards that seem to have gotten to close to the beast.

As they walk in to their fear of what they saw, a purple scaled beast, with wings similar to Dilan Dragon knight form, and its legs seem more like birds legs but with scale on them and huge beastly claws on them.

Dilan saw the Netherwyrm, he knew Solaris was behind it somehow as it seem modified as well to what he sees, but behind it he saw another beast, smaller and weak compare to the Netherwyrm, and chain up to a wall like any slavers would do to a Nobel beast, to Dilan guest, it was Usher, the dragon they were looking for as it seem he was surrounded by the poison fumes keeping it weak as Dilan said, "Keep your distant from me and out of the Netherwyrm site while you free Usher, if he catch site of you, he might go after you."

"We'll keep out distant apart, but we will support you if unless needed," Tomoe said to him as the others agree, with Elina glaring at Tomoe as she said something first, as she wanted to say something before anyone but lost the chance as she mutters, "Damn you commoner."

Dilan took the lead as he walk in, and if he can guess what will happen next, with aggressive creatures they will automatically attack anyone that enter in their view of site, unless it consider those as allies, as he came up to the Netherwyrm view, it suddenly roar at him as the purple mist from its body flows out.

"Come and face me beast! I Dilan the dragon Knight challenge you!" Dilan called out gaining Usher attention as he turns to Dilan and smell a familiar sent on him from his cage as he whispered, "Branwen."

The Netherwyrm charge at me Dilan as he charge at it as well with "Holy Dragon Fang" raise, he theorize it can help weaken the beast enough with it as he felt the Dragon Fang power flowing through him as well as if it wanted to fight as well.

The two side clashes against each other, with the Netherwyrm strike down at Dilan with its claws, but he parry it away with a slash of his spear, before went in for a powerful thrust pushing the beast back away from the cage more as the girls saw the opening they need, holding their mask on closely enough so the purple mist doesn't affect them.

Irma went to the lock of the cage as she pull out a dagger, she stab into the lock, breaking the case, as she quickly ran her hand into it and pull back on the bar that keep the cage locked, and soon opens it, with Tomoe coming up to the Dragon fast and cut through its chains.

The chains fell from Usher's body with the collar that was around its neck destroy as well as Tomoe look to Usher and said to it hoping it could understand her, "Noble dragon, we have come to save you on the behalf of Branwen."

Usher is surprise by this as he nods understanding her well enough as Irma said, "We may have to wait a second, the beast it still near us, as if we leave now, we could become its targets."

As true the Netherwyrm was still close as it attack Dilan, snapping its jaws at him while Dilan back flips away as he said, "Great, this beast is as big as a Gigas but it's not weak as one, maybe a league above a legendary one."

The Netherwyrm came in for another attack until it was blinded sided by an attack from Elina to the side of it, causing great damage by the holy spear Wyrmbuke.

It cry in pain before turning its attention upon Elina and attack her with Dilan came in and knock its claw away before slashing at it near its eyes, causing some pain to make it back away with Dilan said to Elina, "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What do you think I was doing, I waited for an opening and took it?! Elina said as Dilan groin at this as he said, "The way you did it, you could have gotten yourself hurt or worst, killed, and I will not have that fall upon my mind with you Elina."

Elina blink to that as what she hear was unexpected as she gain a blush to her face and turn away with a frown on her face in a Tsunadere way as she said, "I don't need you worrying for me, and beside I thought you said this spear was supposed to kill it?"

"It will if it hit an important organ likes its heart or brain, but its heart is too well protected, it has more armor on it's under belly than anywhere else. Aim for its head as the armor is thinner there! Hits its brain, then it will be kill it," Dilan said to her with Elina eyes widen to that as she would have to get in the beast face to do that.

"You want me to aim for that spot, are you crazy?!" Elina said as the Netherwyrm recover from Dilan attack and charge at them again with Dilan said, "There no other choice, now stay out of the way until I say so."

As Dilan came charging in at it again, but this time Netherwyrm was a little smarter as it smack him with its tail, sending him across the room, as Elina was shock by this as now she look towards the beast as it look down at her, as she back away a little bit in fear, but she held up the Lance as she said, "I will not bow down to a creature like you, filthy beast!"

The Netherwyrm just roar at her for that insult as it understand her well enough it came at her, as Elina use her training and skill to dodge its claws and counter attack as she slash at its claws making it back away from her.

Dilan recover a bit as he gotten up and saw Elina facing the beast alone and to his surprise she was pretty good, not a great, but skilled enough to handle mid to high level players if she ever face them in weapon combat, while Dilan saw the Netherwyrm tail was coming at her, he was about to call out until he saw Elina use the spear to Pole vaulted over it fast as the beast hit nothing but air, as Dilan was jaw drop to this as he saw Elina landed on her feet, like a cat and with a sexy stands as she did.

"Damn," Dilan said as he never expected that to happen, as Elina said, "I am stronger than I look, don you forget it."

"Okay, I won't," Dilan said as Elina made a point and saw there was great potential for her to join the guild like her sister has.

The Netherwyrm attack again, Elina leap over its claw before ducking under its jaws as it try to take a bite out of her, stabbing it in its throat area, making it back away in pain with Elina roll back quickly to avoid its claws coming down where she was at, and gotten to her feet quickly as she look towards the Netherwyrm and waited for its to lower its head to hide where it was hurt like any other beast would do to Elina knowledge.

As it did, Elian dig her heels in the ground as she ran at the beast full speed and give a battle cry before leaping up in the air with the lance pointing downwards as she aim for its head like Dilan said to do as she aim between its eyes as she stabs it while landing on it as the attack it, but it did not pierce through.

Elina cry out as the Netherwyrm started jerking its head around as she yells, "Its Skull is too thick!"

Elina soon went flying back as the Netherwyrm flung her off its head as she scream out as she flew towards the wall, Dilan voice called out as a light shine from behind, "Verto!"

*Insert White Knight Chronicles OST: Crimson Pterosaur

Once the light died down Elina was caught in the hand of the Dragon Knight as she groaned a bit before seeing the Trident Wielding Warrior. "Stay close and hold tight." Dilan ordered as he put Elina on his shoulder to which she nodded and held on tight.

The Beast roared out and flapped its wings creating a powerful gust of Wind but the Dragon Knight held its ground before glaring at the foe. Soon with a flap of his own wings the Dragon Knight dashed forth at the Netherwyrm before beginning the attack. He spun his trident and hit it head on as the NetherWyrm blocked the attack with its teeth. But the Dragon Knight used the momentum to kick it in the face knocking it back. He wasn't don't as he then jumped up and slammed the trident down on it causing it damage.

The Dragon roared out showing it wasn't down just yet as the miasma floating around it was prominent. Dilan glared at it from his armor before he charged in with his Dragon Knight. He began to push the Netherwyrm to the far wall as he then glance to his allies. They knew what to do and quickly began acting as they moved to release Usher from his binds. The Netherwyrm got ready to fire an attack from its jaw as Elina saw something about it.

If it was well protected from the Wyrmbuke from the outside... what about the inside. But before the Netherwyrm could attack the Dragon Knight head-butt it and gave himself an opening to snap its jaw close before the attack could launch. In doing so the attack caused the Netherwyrm damage from the inside as it was clearly an explosive attack.

When this happened the Netherwyrm released smoke from its mouth that mixed with the poisonous gas serrating from his body showing the attack went off inside it. But the False Dragon growled as it glared at the Dragon Knight with slit eyes showing it was not down for the count and got ready to attack once more. It then charged and tackled the Dragon Knight and pinned it. It then went to chomp down on him only for Dilan to use the Knights Trident's shaft to keep the bite off him.

Then with a burst of strength the Dragon Knight roared out and pushed the Netherwyrm off it before grabbing its face. He then forced it off him and tossed him aside as the entire battle was no doubt causing a commotion in this estate. Once he did this the Dragon Knight looked at the Netherwyrm trying to figure out how to beat it.

"Dilan!" Elina called out as the Dragon Knight looked to his shoulder and saw Elina there.

"Get it to open its mouth now!" Elina ordered as she looked to him. "If we can't hurt it from the outside then we'll do it from the inside." Elina urged as Dilan saw the plan.

"So I guess we're going at it like Harry Potter." Dilan said remembering that bit from the book when Harry stabbed the Basilisk through the head from the inside. Elina ignored the Harry Potter comment but got ready none the less. The Netherwyrm flew up a bit and began to charge its attack again as it began to open its mouth. "Oh no you don't!" Dilan called out before he charged in once more.

He was then in the Netherwyrm's face after joining it in the air before he began to try bring it down. He then got a good grip and began spinning around creating momentum. He then proceeded to slam the Netherwyrm down before restraining it. Once he got the beast to the ground and held its mouth open he then looked to Elina who saw the opening. "Elina do it now!" Dilan ordered as Elina nodded to this.

*End OST

Elina then roared out and stabbed into its jaw right at the roof of it and to her amazement she saw the Wyrmbuke come out the top of the skull with a liquid on it that was clearly not blood possible cooling fluids of some sort. When she did this the Netherwyrm roared in fury and pain before the Wyrmbuke created a bright glow. Soon in a great bust of light and power the area was showered in a blinding light. But in the end when it died down the Miasma was gone and with it the Netherwyrm. The Wyrmbuke floated there for a moment by means of magic before it fell to the ground stabbing into it. Elina then hopped down from Dilan's shoulder just before he reverted as everyone gathered around the Wyrmbuke. Elina took the lance in her hand and looked upon it and saw it did its job and destroyed the Netherwyrm.

Soon stomping was heard before looking over to Usher who had been freed from its chains. He then stretched a bit before roaring out a powerful roar free at long last. While he roared fire was released from his mouth showing he was at long last free to fly with Branwen once more before looking to the group.

"Come on we don't have time we need to move now." Dilan said as Usher looked confused.

"How come?" Usher asked a bit groggy but still able to fly.

Soon an explosion in the distance followed by the sound of panic was heard as Dilan saw this. "That's why." Dilan responded knowing they had to leave right here and right now.

(Back at the Arena)

When the explosion was heard Shizuka and Branwen knew it was time to act as they then lowered their weapons and smirked. As everyone panicked others saw the way Branwen and Shizuka lowered their weapons before from some of the stands the fake Dilan jumped down and transformed into Tom Freeman. Following him was Sophia and the fake Elina, Tomoe, and Irina. Once they landed the three fakes transformed into her Ghoul Brides and with her Dogura liquefied into a pool of blood and rejoined Sophia as she smirked to this.

"Hello you vile corrupt Nobles. I do hope you had enjoyed the show tonight but now we must put your game to rest... for good." Sophia said as she grinned a bit with her mouth becoming rows of fangs.

"Now in the name of my great and powerful creator!" Tom began as he spread his arms out as it seems he was wearing a Naval Suit with a large overcoat draped around his shoulders acting as a cape. "The amazing the unbeatable and magnificent Lord Dilan." He said spinning around a bit acting way over the top. "I am grateful to say you will all suffer an end most deserving for those such as you!" Tom called out and struck a pose that was possible straight out of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures.

(With Count Vance, Solaris, and Kira)

The trio saw this event play out as Solaris saw this. "It would be best to make an escape for now." Solaris said as Kira heard this and saw him wave his hand to a maid Aria Yami. "Aria be a dear and escort Count Vance to his carriage." Solaris said as she bowed and began to walk away in response.

"Thank you." Count Vance said as he took his leave of here with his combat maid Aria guiding him to safety.

Once he was gone Kira growled as she saw their foes were right there waiting for them. "Seriously their right there Solaris why can't we deal with them now?!" Kira demanded as Solaris looked and sighed.

"Think about it... if our foes intend to be heroes to hopefully locate other Geonet players here then it's only fair we be their foil to help locate others as well." Solaris explained as he sat on his throne here while Kira looked a bit confused. "Unlike most... I know I cannot be the only chosen one here." Solaris said noting that it was impossible for them to have come here by themselves.

(Back to the Group)

Sophia, Shizuka, and Branwen began fighting their way through the oncoming guards to regroup with the others. Tom of course didn't do much fighting but when he did he showed why he was the one who protected the Guild-Halls vaults and treasury. They were making quick work of the oncoming guards as Branwen put the ball and chain to good use by having it smash down the foes about her.

"Ha!" Shizuka cut a guard down with ease with her weapon before throwing some kunai's out at ones at a distant to break up the bigger groups as she said, "I got 25."

"Raaah!" Branwen went as she swing her ball and chain as a weapon hitting into one guard which knock him back into more guards, while she quickly block a sword strike with her shield before countering with a powerful strike down to him as she called out, "22."

A guard came up behind her with a spear as she quickly turn around deflecting it while cutting off the guards head and taking the spear at the same time, as he turn and throw it towards a small group of guard that were bunched up and nail one right through while pricing two more behind the guy before Branwen said, "26 now."

"How sad," Sophia said as a few guard came up from behind as she didn't need to turn around as a blade of blood cut right through them both as they give a cry of death as she said, "I'm at 37 including 14 more my undead brides have killed."

Hearing a death cry in the background with an undead bride dropping a dead body down to the ground near Sophia as she said, "Correction 15."

Suddenly there was a cry or a yell as some guards came flying by her as she blinks to that and turn to see who did that and saw Tom being surrounded by guards, for than a three dozen of them with at least a few on the ground already with one guard yell out saying, "Come on its just one guy, and he looks weaker than those bitches, take him!"

As all the guards came charging at Tom with spears and swords out as they all try to stab at him at once until suddenly they were all block Tom arms which he transform them into huge pair of arms with armor on them as Tom said, "Your attack were Muda(translation: Useless )… Muda- MUDA- MUDA- MUDA! I SHALL PUNISH YOU ALL FOR ATTACKING A FLOOR GUARDIAN SUCH AS ME!"

Suddenly a flurry of punches were thrown all around as guards left and right were being hit, and flying back with holes or dent looking blows in their body.

"ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! **ORA!"** Tom said as he punch every guard that came near him and finish high on the last punch with Tome yelling out, "COME ON YOU DAMN PIGS SO I CAN PUNCH YOU TILL YOUR GRANDCHILDERN FEELS THEM!"

"Ah, I don't think they can even have children anymore sense they are dead," Shizuka said as she pointed them out as the guard he punch out weren't even breathing anymore as Tom look at this before he bow down on his hands and knees and bang his fist on the ground and said, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Sophia look to her master creative NPC as she can only say, "He sort of dumb, but he so powerful, I can give my master that at least."

There was a suddenly cry of guards as the slaves that were freed by Elina and Tomoe join the fray as they beat up guards, taken their weapons as well and stick it through them and in them, with slave girl sticking a dagger up a guards rear end as they face the screen, with the guard screaming out like a girl before dropping dead.

The man who was announcing the fight before was standing high in a Balcony as it seem he is the owner of the mansion as he was sweating to the blood bath he was seeing and from a few girls he thought were just slaves, a strange creature, and a monster looking girl with her pets as he saw them as, and all the slaves that were supposed to be locked up.

"Everyone is being slaughter, at this rate there won't be any more man power left! Release those monstrous beast, promise them they can have many girls as they want as their toy, just slaughter those freak and recapture all the other slaves," a man said with another guard said to him, "But if we do that then-

"Just do it or we would all die, as we cannot allow these bastard ruin everything we have made! We can rebuild it all but not without those slaves!" the man said as the guardsman was freak out by this but nodded to his boss as he went over to a set of telephones on the wall, coming up the far end one and said something through it.

[It's a "cup and string" kind of telephone in an old house but more of a pipe and cone style, before electricity or electronic devices]

(Elsewhere)

Another guard that was standing by the connecting Telephone as he heard the order as he said to him, "Y-yes sir, I will do so."

The guard step away and turn around looking at the cages as he gulped as he came up to them with keys in hands as the creatures around give a thrilling laugh, or a deep growl as the guard held up the keys.

(Back to the battle)

As it seem the battle was over with few guard remaining as Shizuka said, "This is quite easy."

"Yes, but I feel it should have been more of a challenge," Branwen said as Sophia said, "Just kill them and we can all be on our way and meet up with Master Dilan."

Suddenly there was a cry from some of the slave girls as the group turn and saw a small force of Orc and red looking goblin like creatures coming out from one of the halls as the Orc had clubs in hands, they swing them at some of the slave girls knocking them back, and picking up other before ripping off their clothes, getting ready for some fun with the look of lust In their eyes.

The red Goblins leap up onto girls, clawing at them and shredding their clothing and cutting their skin too, while pinning some of the slave girls down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tom yell out to the scene they saw before them as Sophia frown and look in disgust as she said, "They keep such filthy beasts here as well for whatever reason?"

"They are creatures that get send into the arena for female warriors to fight, as if they don't win, they will take you," Branwen said as her hands tighten as her memories caught up to her of her past events as the sounds of fighting, and creature huffing with the sound of a female screaming out in pain.

With group seem to be distracted by the new foes that came out of the wood work, the guards took this chance to run as they try, but they all got cut down by Sophia blood blades before they could get out of there, as their blood added to her collection

"With that taken care of, as can have loose threads around, but those beasts, they will be trouble if we let them do as they wish," Sophia said as the other agree with her as Branwen said, "They will kill or rape all the slave if we let them live."

"Well then, let's kill them all," Shizuka said with Sophia said, "Yes, and burn this place to the ground, I may have like this place, but even I can tell this place has been ruin by the lust of the humans and these creatures."

"I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE BASTARD, IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!" Tom said as he charge in and went "ORA-ORA-ORA!" on all the ones that were about to rape the slave girls with Shizuka, Branwen, Sophia, and her undead brides join the fight killing all the creatures around.

Shizuka doing some ninja style flash step movement cutting and slashing many beast around, with Sophia using some of her blood to kill some of the creatures, a few of the red goblin like creatures came leaping at her with their tongue out and crazy look in their eyes, with Sophia swipe her hands across with huge nails are shown on her hand as she said, "Only Lord Dilan is allow to touch me."

The Red Goblins in turn fell down with their blood spewing out before Sophia smirked to them. They began to attack Sophia who allowed her blood blades to handle them as she began to yawn before proceeding to give her fingernails a manicure. Every time a Goblin came at her they were swatted like flies as she had the blades multiply to handle multiple foes at once. The Ghoul Bride then loyally got on all fours and allowed Sophia to use her as a seat. Mind you she was from noble birth so she liked having servants tend to her hand and feet.

Soon the second Ghoul Bride charged at the Goblins with their nails elongated into a blade like form. She then sliced their heads off with ease showing they meant business. It was clear that Branwen and Shizuka may not need to fight and to Sophia they were just tourists. Sophia then blew on her nails and inspected them to make sure they were to her expectations caring little for the blood bath going on.

Soon Sophia sighed as Shizuka and Branwen were wide eyed when they saw large trolls walk into the area. From the looks of it they were rearing to go after being let out but it Tom and Sophia they were annoyances. "Tom, Shizuka, and Branwen can you be dears and deal with them since I just got my nails the way I like them?" Sophia asked as Shizuka's eye twitched a bit at Sophia. On one hand she was very powerful in combat dealing with most of the work by herself. On the other hand her condescending attitude was getting on her nerves.

"WRRYYYYY!" Tom was heard as a Troll fell down dead when he jumped to its head and punched it clean off. He wasn't done as he then used that same head to hit another after kicking it to the other Troll.

Shizuka and Branwen charged at the other Troll as Branwen kicked up the ball and chain and smashed it into the head of the Troll who lost a few teeth for it. Shizuka then proceeded to slice its eyes off before it could attack causing it to roar in pain before she slit its throat causing it to grab said injury and falling over from it.

"Let's do this, how you say, Dragon Girl!" Tom said using Janglish as he struck a pose and pointed his fingers at the foes.

Branwen of course ignored him and charged straight in with her sword drawn ready for combat as she spun it around taking multiple foes out at once. She wasn't done as she then spun the sword and stabbed at a Goblin behind her before using the ball and chain to hit a Trolls ankle causing it to cry out in pain as it fell down and grabbed the injury in question. It was clear Branwen knew what she was doing as she jumped up and stabbed another Troll in the eye showing a certain savage rage to her movement.

It was clear she did not have a good time here as she was exacting payback long overdue in her honest opinion. The Trolls glared at her as Branwen glared back almost growling like a feral animal ready to kill anything that comes at her. She then charged in once more and with her Bronze Sword sliced through the ankle of another Troll before using the chain and ball to crush the nuts of another.

Soon a lot of the Trolls, orcs, and the imps soon ran, as they saw they were losing the battle against superior warriors as Tom said to them taking Jotaro stand as he ran his finger across his hat, "It's no use trying to, as its time to pay for your sins!"

As everyone was ready to charge after those who ran, suddenly, a roar was heard as the troll and orcs were send flying back with a huge mace ball came flying back towards them with blood on the spikes, with the imps came running back as well as something was coming with the mace ball was soon drag back where it came from.

The group look towards the big doorway, as the halls down the way were darken, and soon a new beast came forth, a tall creature that was bigger than the orcs and a bit taller to the Trolls was walking into the room, darken blue skin, a single horn on its head as well a single eye too.

Branwen eyes widen to the creature that was coming forth as she saw the creature had one arm, as its other arm was converge into a weapon of sort that had a spike ball mace attach to a cone.

"Interesting," Sophia said as she saw the creature, as she hasn't seen anything like it before, as up in the balcony where Solaris stood as he look down at the scene as he look in curious at this, as Aria and Kira has taken Count Vance out of the chaos that was occurring, he stayed and watch as event plays out, as he was impressed with the newly creature down below as its wasn't like the ones in Geonet, but ones from Greek stories from Earth, a Cyclopes and a well "Armed" one too, and watch of how things play out.

The slave girls back away from the Cyclopes as it look to all of them with its single eye, before scanning over to the "Soldier of Holy" as it soon landed on Branwen and give a grin.

Branwen held her sword tighter as Sophia took notice of this as she turn to the dragon warrior and asked her, "You know this beast Dragon maiden? It seem he knows you by the look he's giving you."

Branwen frown at this as she held up her weapon again as she didn't say a words but in her mind as she looked to it and thought, 'the beast that broke me!'

Branwen mind flashes to her early time in the righting ring, against other warriors, and normal monster to kill, until she was pin together towards a Cyclopes to fight and lost for the first time as she ran out and said, "That's one mine!"

"Hey wait!" Shizuka said trying to stop her only for Sophia said, "Don't bother, she call to fight it so let her."

"But" Shizuka said as she is worry about the whole thing as that monster wasn't normal looking and to her skill she may barely able to survive against it, but with Branwen skill set is a different story.

(Mini flashback)

"AH!" Branwen scream out as she flew across the ground, with her sword snap in half, and her shield shattered, as a ball and chain is shown, being reeled in slowly back towards the Cyclopes as it smile for its victory, he walk over to Branwen about to take his prize, as he drag her over to some imps that were in the ring as well as Branwen was powerless to stop them of what they were about to do as they remove their cloth and showing their little monster cock to her.

To Branwen horror as the Cyclopes just watch as the imps leap at her while she scream out.

(End mini flashback)

Branwen wasn't the same after that… and she won't make the same mistake twice, as she charge in while giving a battle cry, she swing her sword at the Cyclopes, while the creature block it with his arm and shove her back.

Branwen landed on her foot and use the leverage force to try swinging her ball and chain at the creature, only for him to grab the ball with ease and swing her around with it before thrown across the room.

"HOLY SHIT! That thing is very powerful the woman could get hurt!" Tom said as he took a stands acting like he was in fear as Sophia scuff at this and said, "So what? That beast doesn't come to our Level, if that woman want to fight it, then she better not lose and disappoint Lord Dilan."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Shizuka asked with Sophia clean her nail up a bit more as she said, "Maybe, but don't care one bit if she weak, unless she beat that thing, I won't bother giving her attention."

Over to Branwen as she gotten up with the Cyclopes coming at her fast as he raise his metal arm and swing down, with Branwen roll away just in time before the mace weapon hit her and quickly counter with a slash from her weapon, hitting its arm, but no effect to it.

The Cyclopes grin as he swing its arm towards Branwen, knocking her back hard as she cry out to that, as she try to recover from the attack and aw the Cyclopes was coming after her again, with a look on its face, as it seem its having a good time as he swing his arm weapon at her again as Branwen duck under it, using her shield to push the weapon away as it skid across it.

"I won't lose again… I refuse to lose and be weak to my lord!" Branwen said as she stood up and thrust her sword at the Cyclopes arm again as she been aiming for a spot on its arm as she hit the joint spot, the Cyclopes cry out to that as Branwen drove it deeper in and pull out fast causing blood to come forth from it as the cyclopes back away fast as it put a hands to its arm.

The imps around saw this and try to back up the boss until a few spray of blood blade came forth and cut through them with Shizuka throwing ninja stars at the others, killing a good bit of them as Sophia said, "I don't mind fights, but fighting one on many it's simply too much for me to look away."

"I thought you said you didn't care," Shizuka said with Sophia smile and said, "I said I don't care for the weak, but if she becomes strong for Lord Dilan, then she deserve my respect."

Shizuka smile to this as she would have thought the half vampire was all cold heated, but she may have been looking at a half empty glass instead of the half full, as the two went on killing the imps for Branwen to fight against the Cyclopes on even grounds.

The Cyclopes swing its arm the best it can using its other arm to do is as Branwen, dodge the attack with ease, as she said, "I remember all of your attack from last time, and finally saw your weak spot. You're not incredible, you're all muscle and no brains."

The Cyclopes roar out to that, piss to what Branwen said, as it did something that was unimaginable, as it reach out to its arm and pull off mace ball as a cable line follow it, with the beast took it and spin it around as it prepared to attack Branwen, while she head her sword and shield ready for round 2.

The Cyclopes throw the ball towards the dragon warrior, she dodge it fast, as it was soon pull back and spin around again with the beast wanting to kill Branwen down instead of humiliate her again as it throw the mace ball again, Branwen stop just moment before it, as she leap back dodging the impacted force of it and ran towards the Cyclopes and held her sword in both hands as she leaps toward the beast and give her best battle cry as she raise her blade up, and soon stab the beast in its neck.

The Cyclopes roar out in pain to that as it thrash around before Grabbing Branwen off of his with her sword in it before throwing her at the ground hard as Branwen cry out to this when she hits the ground hard while kicking up dust.

Branwen felt hurt, and sore, as she hasn't fought this hard in a while, as she felt heavy near her, she saw the Cyclops beast over her, as it look down at her with a piss off look, as its raise its mace ball again, swinging it around and around, making the swing stronger than before as it seem he was planning on killing Branwen, she closed her eyes and thought to herself, "I'm sorry Usher, please forgive me.'

AS the Cyclopes was about to crush Branwen its weapon, suddenly a force blow out behind the Cyclopes as the flooring came up in the air with a red blur came forth before-

*Step!

Branwen waited for the end to come… but felt nothing, as she open her eyes and look to see a huge claw foot, and under it a bloody puddle form as the voice of Dilan said as he lifted his foot a bit, "Did I step on someone or something?"

Branwen look up and saw the dragon knight before her, as she look and said, "Lord Dilan."

"Branwen, good to see you, good thing I found you, thanks to the guild ring I gave you beforehand," Dilan said as on Branwen hand was a ring on her ring finger, as it seem eh use that to locate her and find her quickly as he said to her, "I have a surprise for you Branwen, I hope you like it."

Flying out behind the dragon knight, Usher came forth and flew to the side and landed near Branwen as she saw her dragon again, tears came to her eyes and said, "Usher?"

"Branwen, my rider," Usher said as Branwen gotten to her feet and walk over to her dragon, as they are now reunited, as Dilan smile within the armor to see Branwen smile as she look beautiful as she did with Sophia came running up and said, "Lord Dilan, I'm glad you are back, but I don't see those 3 women, tell me did they die in battle and sadden to such thing you might need comfort from it?"

Everyone but usher and Branwen sweat-drop to Sophia question including Tom as he has no respond to this one as Dilan look to her and said, "No they did Sophia, They are just taking the express way."

Dilan turn around with Elina, Irma, and Tomoe were hanging onto Dilan's back side as they were held onto Dilan in a safe place so they didn't get hurt by the flooring when coming up as they let go as Tomoe said, "I Thank you, Master Dilan, for our safe travel up here again."

"Never again," Elina said as she looked a bit terrified by the ride up with Irma not as effected but a bit shaken up.

(Solaris)

Solaris keep watch from above as he said, "Not bad dragon knight, not bad at all, but you have done a great favor for me so I suppose I'll leave the rest to you."

Solaris walk away without being notice by Dilan or his group as Solaris cast as spell as he said, "Greater Teleportation!"

Vanish in a blink of an eye, as he leave and set plan for future conquering as he has what he needs, it's just a matter of how he will do it.

(With the group)

Branwen let off hugging Usher as she just petted his nose area as she turn towards Dilan and said to him, "So what now my Lord,"

Dilan look around the place seeing all the dead bodies of guards and the beast the use to fight slave warriors, as well breeding with the slave girls as he said, "We need to bring this place down, leave remains to remind those who dare make people into slave to never do so again, and shut down all the rest when the time comes."

Sophia bow down to that as she said to him as she said to him, "How shall we do so lord Dilan?"

Dilan look to her and thought of it as he wonder how to bring down the entire mansion as he had a thought and said, "Set explosives around, we're going to blow the shit out of this place."

(Scene break outside)

*insert badass music

With Dilan walking away from the mansion with his group and newly added companion of Usher the dragon, and the group of slave girls following their new leader.

With Dilan put on a pair of sunglasses over his eyes to make him look like a cool guy before he raise a raise his finger and cast a small simple spell as he snap his finger.

As the mansion windows glow red before they shattered with flames that came forth, before the whole mansion exploded turning it into a huge bond fire, as the slave girls stop in fright and look back at it, Dilan and his group did not as they keep walking forward with the fire and flames to their backs as Dilan said, "It's a good day to be a badass."

"And a sexy one as that," Sophia said to herself as she heard what her lord said, with Branwen didn't care what was going to happen, Usher didn't mind, Irma seem to be use to such thing, Tomoe keep calm as she walk forward with Shizuka smile to what just happen, and Elina… well she acted like any noble person would act, with her guards following along to the side and just keep looking forward.

"Great balls of fire!" Tom yell out as he was suddenly found himself on fire for some reason, as he roll around like a moron before standing up and taking a stand as he said, "I'm okay!"

No one pay attention to him and just try to ignore him mostly as they keep walking on.

(Time skip)

After the eventful night everyone had, with the slave girls having no place to go as they all lost their homes and families, with Dilan came up with a plan as he knew would help solve their problem, and help him out as well as he lead everyone down a dirt path with many rocky hills around to cover them from anything if there are people looking for them.

"Lord Dilan, may I ask, where are we heading off too, we been traveling a long way sense last night," Tomoe said with Dilan keep looking ahead and said, "We're almost there Tomoe, as soon when we reach the place I'm looking for, we can all rest soon after."

"And what is your looking for?" Irma asked as she looked around and knew of this area, as it seem Dilan was leading the group in the middle of nowhere and heading towards a dangerous area with all sort of creatures that are more deadlier than the ones in the mansion.

"And we're here," Dilan said, as it came into view, as the group soon came up to the edge of a large Canyon area, as the huge desert bowl stretch on for miles and miles with nothing in site as Shizuka asked, "Ah, where is this place you were talking about, there nothing out here."

Dilan held up his hand as he said, "Just wait and see, as you will see something truly amazing, as you will understand why me and my friends are called supreme beings."

Dilan then took out what looked to be a deed of sorts which confused the girls as even Elina wondered what fool would want this place for land. But Tomoe, Hachiel, and Sophia all knew better as did Tom. There was runic marks on the deed and it oozed with an unknown power that when Dilan activated it they could only wonder what was to come from it.

Soon a magic circle went up and down on it in a regular interval just after the Scroll rolled up. Then a screen of sorts appeared to Dilan. He nodded and began working not much for changes just a few new spots here and there before going for it by positioning the screen to the canyon like a camera of sorts. Once he finished the deep burst into flames as soon the ashes went upward to the sky.

"Um... what?" Elina asked as soon Dilan smirked.

"Three... two... one." Dilan counted down before the sky itself burst with power as the group was forced to shield their eyes. They soon heard rumbling nearby as if something was just summoned from God knows where. Soon when the light died down everyone gasped in horror as a large ball of fire big enough to end them all came from the sky. Usher growled ready to get Branwen out of there but Dilan was calm. Before anyone could leave the ball hit but the only explosion was that of a creature of a large stature landing on the ground.

When everyone looked once more no longer was it a bowl like canyon but instead there was something there and alive. It moved about roaring every so often as the creatures on the ground made their escape from it in fear of its might. But what shocked and amazed all who saw this was the fact on its back was a city teaming with life as it seemed to be that the city was built on the large ancient looking creatures back. "Did you... summon this beast?" Tomoe asked not knowing whether to be amazed or frightened at such a powerful form of summoning.

"Yes I did. This is the Demithor it's a powerful ancient creature that's said to have its body turn to stone and into a mountain upon death. What you see before you is the one and only... City of New Eden." Dilan introduced as they all saw it and were amazed at such a powerful image as the city was clearly Dilan's.

"Elina." Dilan spoke catching her attention as he walked up to her. The sun on them the scenery with the Demithor now roaming the land eating what it must and keeping a symbiotic relationship with the city and its people upon its back. "As I understand you were educated on how to be a Duchess." Dilan asked as Elina nodded.

"Of course." Elina scoffed as Dilan nodded to her.

"Then I must come to you with a request." Dilan said as he then gestured to the Demithor and New Eden. "I want to share this with you... all of you I hail from mixed blood and do to that I Was not allowed to study the needed things on how to rule hence why I come to you Elina and you all here." Dilan said referring to Elina, Tomoe, Shizuka, Branwen, and Irina. "Elina... I want you to become Countess and help me rule these people but not as Lord Vance had his own but to rule them in a way that they will be glad to follow me if I ask them." Dilan said as Elina began to blush a beet red color. "Eden is ruled by a Count or Countess... so please will you become Countess and lead this city with me." Dilan said as Elina then stepped away and held her face trying to calm herself.

'He just proposed for my hand in marriage?!' She cried out as she was doing circles in her own mind. The little Girl Elina who had always wanted her wedding to be like any little girl dreamed of while current Elina was bidding a hard farewell to Leina. In fact her mind began to day dream of the oncoming wedding day if she says yes.

She could picture it a beautiful white, gown her father walking her down the aisle to meet with her groom, Leina with her brides maids weeping tears of joy for her beloved sister, Evan oddly the best man, calm but coughing a bit showing he was holding his own tears of joy back. The other girls were there but they weren't the stars that day.

"Hey!" Branwen yelled as somehow in Elina's dream Branwen was also in a wedding dress only for the dream to be wrecked by Branwen. "I shall have you know I had been promised to the God of all Dragons as his mate and though as a divine being he is allowed many mistresses I shall not be second to you Ms. Vance." Branwen growled as Elina glared at the Dragon Warrior.

"I haven't even said yes yet! And how dare you speak to me that way!" Elina yelled but the catfight was about to start. "HE has proven himself but if I do say yes then I refuse to be second best to you wench!" Elina yelled as the two then began to butt heads while they glared intently at each other.

"I do not mind being his mistress but I shall be the head Mistress spoiled rich slut!" Branwen yelled as it seems Dilan may have to break it up fast.

"If it angers you this much and since he is strong and attractive then Dilan I give you my hand and accept your proposal." Elina said as Tomoe began to clench her fists a bit as Shizuka got ready to hold back Tomoe.

"Thank you." Dilan smiled as he knew they would assume it to be a wedding proposal. 'But first things we best know more of the other before we go that far." Dilan's aid as he smiled o them before they began to take their leave after all Eden awaited.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and know that I intend to get the ecchi Interlude chapters out ASAP just as soon as I get suggestions for scenarios. Anyway leave a review before leaving and again ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 8 Warrior Spirit Ignited Resolve

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: Here we are a new chapter please enjoy it folks ok.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Village Nighttime)

In a village at night a woman who was gifted in her breasts and curves was working on one of her current commissions. Her hammer hit the heated blade as with each hit the metal clanged and her massive breasts bounced. The boy with her simply observed while he held a rope before the woman held the weapon to be to the fire. The boy then pulled the rope as the glasses wearing woman saw how the flame heated the blade up. The woman once she got it how she needed dipped the sword into the water allowing it to cool the sword down.

She then held it up with pride as she saw another well-made sword in her hand. "It's done." She announced showing the sword for all to see.

(Nearby)

Nearby a loli Dwarf was fighting off another warrior with an eye patch and blue hair as her large axe managed to knock back the woman with ease. The Dwarven girl slid back as her camp fire rested nearby burning on. Her opponent then roared out and swung her blade only to be blocked by the axe weapon as she growled trying to overpower her foe. "Huh I guess that sword was made pretty cheap after all." The girl said before her massive right gauntlet released steam giving her both cover and a boost. She then roared out and broke the sword with ease as the opposing warrior was knocked back by the attack. "My steel mountain weapons are far better than your blade." She boasted but just then a spear flew in stabbing into the ground.

Not just any spear one she knew very well as she looked and saw Dilan standing on a ledge smiling down on her with his helm removed. "Isn't that line the same one you used when I broke your spear, Ymir?" Dilan asked as he smiled down to the girl now named Ymir.

"Lord Dilan?!" Ymir called out before bowing to show her respect to the man who had bested the best Steel Mountain had to offer.

"So what brings the Steel Princess Ymir down from her Dwarven Shop to this small village?" Dilan asked as he looked to her. Dilan had already granted Elina the Guild Ring and had parted with her at Eden to continue traveling with Tomoe and Shizuka. She'll meet up with them later but for now Branwen and Usher was staying with her as she performed needed duties for New Eden.

"Our sales have been down and I was told Cattleya the person who owns this shop here has been stealing it." Ymir said as Dilan saw this line of thought before.

"So you want to test Steel Mountain ore against the weapons made by this woman?" Dilan asked looking over to the shop down below.

"Yes." Ymir said as Dilan looked it over and had a small flashback.

(Flashback)

Dilan ran through the crowd as he heard a commotion as he was dealing with a few things in his village after the world shift and saw what was happening. Dwarves were arguing with the frogs as Dilan ran over to break it up fast before a fight breaks loose. "Hey what's the commotion?!" Dilan called out as the NPC's back off as the Frogs did so as well.

"Oy boss ya made it." One of them called out as Dilan looked about.

Dilan then looked to the dwarves lead by Ymir before speaking. "I'm the leader of this village here. What's the problem?" Dilan asked as he looked about.

"I'll tell you." Ymir was heard as she glared at them. "For starters your village is on Dwarven lands! I don't know how you managed to build it so fast but you're in the way of valuable Steel Mountain ore!" Ymir yelled as Dilan looked to her before looking to the frogs and miners.

"Lord Dilan we found this metal here during our duties and we knew not what it was." The Forman said as Dilan nodded in understanding.

"Not like these midgets could forge something to match our weapons." A frog said as Dilan heard this.

"How dare you, you slimly little amphibian!" Ymir yelled as Dilan cut in on this.

"We're sorry for our intrusion but we are just as lost as you are." Dilan confessed to deal with the problem at hand.

"Then pack up your bags and leave these lands now!" Ymir yelled but Dilan then sighed.

"Sorry but we can't... and you can't just expect me to force these people to leave their homes and lives." Dilan said as Ymir glared as she looked to his spear and shield.

"Are those weapons those toads forged?" She asked as she had a compromise.

"Yes... you want to test my weapons against yours." Dilan said as Ymir smirked in response.

"Yes." She replied as Dilan sighed.

"Very well if I win we get to stay and we'll keep to our own mining and you keep to yours and if you win we leave." Dilan said as Ymir nodded.

"Seems fair." Ymir said as everyone backed up to give the two space.

Dilan got ready and soon Ymir charged in only for Dilan to block it with his shield. He didn't even struggle as she tried to get her weapon to budge. Dilan then out his spear and shattered the axe blade with ease. "Did I win?" He asked as Ymir was wide eyed at this.

The dwarves whispered amongst themselves as Dilan had an idea as he picked up the broken axe. "Toads... rebuild the weapon and improve on what was already there." Dilan ordered surprising Ymir. "Sorry about your axe I sometimes forget my own strength." Dilan smiled as Ymir heard this but the Dwarven law was absolute and she conceded to them for now unaware this was the start of a beautiful friendship and partnership.

(End Flashback)

"I see." Dilan said before sighing to this. "I need to see her also I got word the Dwarves still can't pull of the special order I made." Dilan said as Ymir cringed as this commission Dilan asked for was the toughest yet because it would seem Steel Mountain metals were unable to handle what was being built.

"But with time." Ymir tried but Dilan smiled to her.

"Look there's no shame in asking for help." Dilan said putting a hand on her should causing Ymir to blush. "Plus I'm meeting my friends here and I'd like to introduce you." Dilan smiled as Ymir smiled back.

"Ok." She said as the armored hand made her legs shake in arousal trying to figure out what it was made of.

In turn the two headed off to turn in for the night to get some sleep.

(Scene Break the Next Day Weapon Shop)

It was business as usual in this village as merchants sold their wears and haggled prices as nearby was a weapon shop that was home to a possible innovator. Inside the shop was Rana the young boy from before as he had his head on his arms as he watched the shop. He looked to the door worried for his mother as he knew she would be back soon, he just didn't know how soon.

"She's been gone a while I hope she gets back soon." Rana said as he waited for his mother while watching the shop.

"Oh my, aren't you a spoiled little boy." Came the voice of a customer as Rana looked and saw Echidna as Rana was surprised by her as he then looked down to her crotch and saw the snake as it moved and hissed at Rana which Rana stepped back just in time to see Echidna lean over the desk causing her breasts to jump as she looked to Rana. "There's a girl named Leina she came through here." Echidna asked as she needed to find her.

(Meanwhile with Asters' group)

Aster, Kaguya, Alleyne, Nowa, Marianne, Leina, and Nanael were seen walking down the path or in the angel's case floating as they made their way to Village of Vass. They were meeting with Dilan there and making the final leg of the journey together after all.

Nanael started whining and started to fall behind as Kaguya notice this and said, "Nanael, hurry it up, your falling behind again."

"Ah, these mountain trails are the worst, I'm so sick of them," Nanael said as Aster stop for a moment and said, "What matter does it make when you're not walking, you have wing you can fly and hover with, if anyone should complain it's us walking on the ground."

"Yea Nanael, you need to get with it," Marianne said as she was walking on the ground like the rest of the group, as she may can fly but she need to work on her legs muscle as she can't skip "leg day".

"We're trying to get to Vast as soon as possible." Leina said with Aster finish saying for her, "And meet up with Dilan, and meet this renowned weapon smith named Cattleya. Did I remember that right?"

"That right, to see her skill in blacksmithing is like, with Leina's sword needs fixer upper, its perfect," Kaguya said as Leina held up her mother sword and saw all the chips and dents in it as she said, "That right, and I hope she can do it."

"Right, but you know, I can give another sword that would last longer if needed," Aster said as he offer Leina one of the guilds weapon, and he had one that could be perfect for her to help her train up more faster than they could with that weapon, as Leina said, "I know, but I rather keep my mother sword with me and wield it in her honor."

"That sound so noble of you to do Leina," Nowa said as Alleyne nodded to that as she does agreed as using a weapon that belong to someone else to honor them but there another reason as she said, "As well using a weapon you well familiar, to the shape and weight of it, you can win many battle with a weapon you know well enough than using a weapon you not familiar with at all, unless you're a master of many weaponry like Aster."

"Thanks Alleyne," Aster said with a smile as he may train with many weapon before, but he can't take all the critic as it also thank to Wizel giving him the ability to master any weapon, as a voice call out to him saying, "I thank ye master."

Aster give a nod to this as he is giving a silent 'Your welcome' to Wizel, as he may not speak up as much, but he good company to talk to when needed.

"You better off getting a new sword anyway with that thing looking as it is," Nanael said as soon an argument broke out between Leina and Nanael.

Coming up the mountain trail behind the group, the woman the group was looking for, Cattleya was coming up to the group as she heard the commotion going on as she look ahead and saw the adventurer group, as she assume seeing Aster and Kaguya Mithril plate.

They gotten new ranks after the undead attack and a few high level quests done for the adventurer guild, their hard work was paying off for them, they were just a few giant monster short of just skipping over Orichalcum and reaching Adamantite rank.

With Cattleya looking over of what was going on as she saw Leina holding her sword out as it was being wave around with Aster trying to pull Leina away with Kaguya doing the same with Nanael but have no result to it with Cattleya said, "Is that?"

As the two keep arguing, no one seem to notice Cattleya walking up to them as she says to them, "Excuse me. Excuse me!"

Everyone stop all at once as they turn to who just spoken as to Aster and Kaguya surprise when they saw her, their eyes automatically when to the woman's chest area as she started saying to them, "Sorry to interrupt, my name is Cattleya and I am a weapon smith, if you wouldn't mind I would like to take a look at that sword."

To Aster's and Kaguya's mind as they thought at the same time, while Leina said to her while they thought, "She/Your Cattleya?!"

"That right," Cattleya said as she suddenly bend over to look at Leina's sword as her assets were pulled with gravity but still keeping perfect shape to them, as everyone said, but Alleyne, "Oh wow."

Aster thought, "Holy shit, they are like huge milk jugs that I just want to suck on them like a baby."

Kaguya thought were as well, "If I wasn't Bi I might have just turn lesbian for her."

To both Kaguya and Aster saw the perfect MILF looking woman before them, with Alleyne didn't know to be jealous or envy of the woman, with Marianne getting a good idea of where their minds were at, she smile and thought, "I wonder how I could play this out with them, heck maybe I should start my trade with Kaguya early, given everyone a chance to have fun."

(Back at the shop)

Rana was nervous as Echidna sat upon the front desk as Rana looked away. "So you're telling me Leina hasn't visited this shop yet." Echidna said as she moved a bit to move her leg over to the other.

"Uh yes." Rana said as being his age he was of course shy around people like Echidna.

"Well I'll have to wait for her to show up." Echidna said as she moved off the table and began walking to the side of the shop.

That was when the door was opened as it was accompanied by the sound of an axe as Rana looked and saw a Dwarf girl holding a large axe in her hand and a large gauntlet over her right hand. Next to her was Dilan as the "We're looking for Cattleya the Weapon Smith, is this her place?" The Dwarf girl asked as she looked to Rana.

"Y-yes it is." Rana said shyly as he looked to the Dwarf girl.

"Good does she take commissions?" Dilan asked as he walked in leading Ymir seeing as he broke her axe before he got to tell her what to do.

"Oh um yes she does." Rana said as Dilan nodded and then walked over to the front desk and put blueprints on the table. "My group and I are currently recruiting some of the best smiths in the land to build this." He said putting the schematics for a Knights Armor onto the table as it showed a comparison between a human and the Knight. "Do you know when your mother will be back?" Dilan asked as Ymir was surprised seeing as she was going to do her whole thing but it seems Dilan wanted this thing forged.

"Oh um I'm not exactly sure she went into town to sell some wares so... if you can wait a bit she'll be here soon." Rana said as Dilan nodded to this before his eyes trailed over to Echidna and then her crotch where a snake rested.

"Ok Ymir you may want to wait outside... snakes and you don't get along." Dilan said gesturing to Echidna's crotch area where much to Ymir's shock a snake rested.

"Oh um sure." Ymir said making a break for the outside to wait for Cattleya.

Dilan then looked over to Echidna and then decided to speak. "So... you're that woman Kaguya hired to give Leina a reality check?" Dilan asked as Echidna smirked.

"Well then it's a small world after all." Echidna said as Dilan smiled a bit and began whistling that Disney ride of torture 'It's a small world,' before snickering a bit. "Why do you ask?" Echidna asked as Dilan looked to her.

"You still working for the Vance who hired you first?" Dilan asked as Echidna then smirked a bit.

"We will have to wait and see wont we." She teased as Dilan sighed a bit. This woman clearly has no idea who she's tangling with when it comes to strength.

"Just a heads up if you're up to something we will have problems." Dilan warned her showing he was not one to let his friends get hurt especially for someone like a mercenary.

Rana gave a smile back as he didn't want anything bad to happen, then footstep came up as a voice said, "I'm back." As the trio turned to the doorway as it was Cattleya as she saw what kind of happen but not really understood what happen as she asked, "Did something happen?"

Rana jump up and said, "Mommy!"

"Cattleya is here." Ymir called as the group walked in. Alleyne then saw Echidna and the two glared at each other showing the two knew each other.

"Well didn't expect to see you so far away from the forest." Echidna said as Alleyne glared back.

"Times are changing so my hand was forced." Alleyne responded glaring at Echidna before the Mercenary's view went to Leina and Kaguya.

"Well it's been a while since we last met, Leina and Kaguya." Echidna greeted as Leina remembered her.

"It's you." Leina said as she saw her here and remembered the mud match from before.

Of course Echidna was more interested in the Knights power and if this group was recruiting others to help forge it... then Echidna might have to let them do so. After all this is a once in a life time opportunity for her.

(Scene Break that same Evening)

Everyone was sitting at Cattleya's table, with the table itself was big enough for them but not a lot of chairs, luckily Aster, Dilan, and Kaguya gotten their own chairs, with Nanael, Marianne, and Hachiel were out on the town getting some supply for the entire group.

Dilan and Ymir were sitting at one end of the table away from Echidna, Aster was sitting next to Alleyne with Leina next to her on the other side of Alleyne.

With Echidna who was at the other end of the table sitting near Aster, with Kaguya sitting next to her is Nowa with sitting next to her with Cattleya and Rana taking the last two seats as Cattleya held Leina blade and inspect it.

"I had a feeling you were the Count's daughter, it make sense to me now this sword is in your keeping," Cattleya said as she lower Leina's sword a bit as Aster look to her and asked, "So what the story behind the sword sense you seem to know it well?"

"Well, my husband Owen forged this sword, it was a special commission count Vance granted to create for Lady Maria," Cattleya said as Leina seem surprise by this as she never thought her father would do such a thing and said, "My father wanted it made?"

Leina thought back looking to her mother's armor for the first time as she said, "I only know it as my mother's sword, her favorite."

"It could be because it was a gift from your father to her, as it would make sense as she would cherish something from someone she loved," Kaguya said as Echidna spoken up saying, "I guess a master doesn't choose her tools after all, look of how you mistreated a fine sword."

Before Leina could say a thing as Aster spoken up defending her as he said, "Well nothing will last forever, weapon do wear down before they are of need of repair or re-forge if shattered even after being maintain. A fine sword it is indeed, but those nick and dent aren't from being misused, just used a lot I should know, I seen her use it in combat, and train while she use it, as it's her trusty weapon, even if she was given a chance to trade it, she would still keep it."

Cattleya smile to that as Aster understand the meaning the use of a weapon as Aster took a drink from his glass before he put it down and eyed Echidna with a look as he went on saying, "And also a master may choose his weapon, but also they must prove to it as well, if the weapons is or were alive, remember that."

"Oh, that look your giving me, gives me chills throughout my whole body, I very much like it," Echidna said as she lick her lips to Aster, as interested she is in Leina and the power of the knights, there something about Aster she likes very much, as she notice Alleyne reaction to this as she give frown and tighten her grip around her fork.

Echidna knew Alleyne enough, small thing like she just did never really much get under Alleyne skin, unless she was talking about her, and when she talking to Aster like she did… she thought, 'Oh the virgin combat master had a thing for him too, oh how delightful.'

Kaguya look at the scene carefully as she notice something as when Cattleya mention her husband, she saw no other male in site and she had a few question now that she knew it was her husband that made Leina's sword, and soon asked, "If it not too much trouble to ask, but where is your husband by the way? I wish to ask him a few question about something about Leina's sword that he may know more details about."

Cattleya look sadden with Rana having a similar look as she said, "I'm sorry, but… my husband went missing two years ago, I'm afraid."

Almost everyone was caught by surprise by this as Aster saw the pain in her eyes and can only guess what could have happen and said to her, "I'm sorry to hear that, I understand what it like to lose someone close to you."

Leina is surprise by this as Kaguya is also surprise by this as well as she didn't expect Aster to say such a thing as Cattleya look to the pale warrior and asked him, "I'm sorry to hear that, but who was it?"

Aster took a breath as he put down his fork and took a breath as he said, "My mother, as when I was young, my father left us and we had to live on our own, but I was too young to do any work, so my mother did many jobs, day and nights, as the year went by, all the stress and work she done was too much… and died from exhaustion as I found her… lying on the floor of our home."

Aster mind flash back to that time as he remember seeing his mother on the ground, as it seem she was cooking for them of Aster favorite of foods… but seeing her on the floor Aster… no Alex call out to her, screaming out before people came and took her away.

Aster shed a tear to that memory, as he wipe away the tear, he didn't notice his hand was freezing the table as he stood up and said, "Excuse me… I need some air."

Aster soon walk outside with Cattleya was sadden to hear such a story from a Young looking man like Aster, even Rana felt sad for him as Kaguya bow her head down with Dilan doing the same.

"Shouldn't we to help him or something?" Nowa asked as Kaguya said to her, "There nothing we can do right now Nowa, as Aster need time to heal, so just leave him be for the time being until he come back in, but he would be still be in a the same mood, but he would be focus."

"That sad to hear, him losing his mother like that… I guess he and I are more a lot in some ways," Leina thought to herself as she remember as she was told of her mother's passing, unknown what cause it but it was during her adventuring last she heard.

Alleyne had a look of pity on her face as she look towards the door aster walk out of, with a chilling feeling she didn't pay attention, with the small ice patch Aster made causing a chill in the air, with her nipple harden under her leaf bikini with Echidna saw something she was surprise to see what was poking under Alleyne's top as she smile to this.

"Anyway." Kaguya began as she and Dilan took charge while Aster was out. "Sorry to sound insensitive but we'd also like to discuss the commission Dilan requested for us." Kaguya said pushing the schematics over to Cattleya as she and Ymir looked it over together. "Many blacksmiths couldn't do what we requested claiming the task was too great or they didn't have the proper metals for it." Kaguya said as Cattleya looked it over with an intense look. This commission was truly a challenge seeing as even Ymir much to the Dwarf's pride could not do it with Steel Mountain Ore.

"I can see why." Cattleya said as she already noted the problem instantly. "It's not just the size with it collapsing on itself but also the metals itself." Cattleya said as she then looked to the group. "Its core is one of the problems it acts as a self-sustaining core using the user as said core I'm to assume the user offers their soul to this armor to give it power to fight and in a sense the armor becomes the user's body during use." Cattleya began as Dilan nodded.

"Yeah it's done by means of contract or pact between the two." Dilan confessed to which Cattleya nodded to this.

"OF course, and though my motto for the shop is good quality weapons at an affordable price this sort of commission will require the aid of an alchemist of great skill and expertise. It's the only way to make an ore that can handle the strain and even more to give it power." Cattleya said as she looked over the requirements for this.

Even Ymir was shocked as she never thought about this and from what they were saying this sort of forging would require a lot of coins and such. "If you desire such a commission then I'm afraid it may take quite a bit of Gold to do it." Cattleya said as she wanted to accept such a challenge honest she did but to utilize her skills for something like this which will no doubt have many trial and error would require more gold then they may be able to give.

Kaguya and Dilan looked to each other before nodding and in turn Kaguya took out a bag of sorts. She then placed it on the table surprising everyone as it was opened revealing priceless jewels inside it that seemed to glisten and glow in the light. "Will this suffice as a deposit or invoice?" Kaguya asked as even Cattleya was caught off guard. These two clearly wanted this armor forged and she looked it over unaware of how much these jewels were worthy. Clearly these were acquired in dungeon runs and such as she even noted Gainos Gold inside the pouches as well.

"Perhaps but as I said we will still need an alchemist of great skill for this." Cattleya said as it was true seeing as she would need to contact every Alchemist she knows to help with this and even then it may not be enough and require her to give a full refund.

"I can provide the Alchemist." Kaguya said as Dilan was wide eyed to this knowing exactly WHO the Alchemist was.

"You don't mean... HER do you?" Dilan asked as Kaguya then stood up clearly meaning her. Much like how Dilan had created Tom Kaguya had also created an NPC for the Guild.

"I can have her here by morning if that helps." Kaguya said showing she knew exactly who to contact for aid in this commission.

"It depends if she's up to the task." Cattleya confessed knowing such a commission will still be of great difficulty.

"Don't worry she will be." Kaguya confessed knowing this NPC very well. After all Dilan's assumption was correct for Kaguya did create this particular NPC after all. "I shall return by morning with the Alchemist I know exactly where to find her and a short cut to get to her." Kaguya said as she also hadn't been in contact with this NPC of hers. But then again being as she is the Head of the R&D for HOLY it wasn't farfetched as to why she didn't keep in contact with her.

Once Kaguya left it was clear she meant what she said as she took leave but left the Jewels and Gold behind. Once she did this Dilan then cleared his throat a bit knowing how Kaguya could be all business somehow. "So I need to ask, were you by chance known as Cattleya the Giant Slayer?" Dilan asked before he saw Cattleya stop eating after wiping out Rana's mouth who finished eating.

"Yes... was I that obvious?" Cattleya asked as Dilan turned his head to this.

"No it's just I have an ability to see people for what they truly are and I see the aura of a warrior about you." Dilan said looking Cattleya showing liars couldn't lie around him. "But you really weren't trying to hide so it's not much use anyway." Dilan confessed as he sat there.

"I heard the rumors but it still surprises me." Echidna confessed as she looked to Cattleya with a smirk. "Cattleya the Giant Slayer is now a humble mother and a weapon smith." Echidna said as Cattleya smiled kindly to them all.

"Your right there was a time they called me that." Cattleya confessed to which Leina paid a great deal of attention to.

"Giant slayer?" Leina asked as she stopped eating and in turn Dilan let Echidna do the explanation.

"Everybody's heard of Cattleya the giant slayer who wields a massive sword with ease." Echidna said as she seemed to be aware of more than she let on. Dilan saw this as well and noted how it seemed Echidna was interested in the Knights power in more ways than one. "They still tell stories of hear teaming up with Owen the Dragon Killer. Maybe it was inevitable they got married." Echidna said as she then smirked to Dilan at this. "If you ever meet him Damian boy I suggest you be ready for a tough fight Mr. Dragon Knight." Echidna said as Dilan then went wide eyed having a small flashback to another person who called him the same thing long ago.

'Impossible... is she?' Dilan wondered realizing why his powers were going off around Echidna... she wasn't who she said she was not truly.

"I still can't find the words to describe it but we were made for each other somehow." Cattleya said as she began to recount her tale. "We both retired and opened up a weapon shop. And thankfully we were blessed with a child and now our shop is thriving." Cattleya recounted but Dilan noted the longing in her tone.

"What a wonderful story. Two people risking their lives fighting together, falling in love, and then having a family." Leina summarize as she clearly enjoyed the tale that was told.

Cattleya chuckled amusingly at Leina's interest before speaking once more. "I have no doubt that someday you'll share the same fortune as me Leina." Cattleya said as Leina smiled to this hoping that was the case.

"Really you think so?" Leina asked as Echidna smirked a bit more torts Dilan in this regard.

(Scene Break that Evening Echidna)

Echidna was seen walking outside the house to a private location. As she walked her snake moved up her leg and to her face before looking at her with a piercing gaze. She went wide eyed for a moment and then sighed as a spell was broken for her at the exact time she needed it. She then looked around making sure she was hidden well enough before she began to use a skill very few have. "Message, Gila-Marsh." Echidna spoke as she did the same movement that the others had done for such a spell. It went through which she was fortunate she did. "Hello dear... it's me." She began unaware of Dilan and Aster both using their stealth skill to observe her. "I got news... the rumors were true The Soldiers of HOLY and the Flames of Yshrenia are here." She spoke showing she was speaking to someone on a private chat. "Yeah with this 8 out of the 9 has been accounted for." She said before chuckling a bit. "Should we get ready for the first true guild Summit then?" She asked as Dilan listened with Aster not too far away.

"I see... it's for the best anyway seeing as the Guild Ragnarock is still unaccounted for." Echidna spoke as the two boys paid close attention. "Understood I'll keep you posted." Echidna said before chuckling a bit. "Also I can hear Victoria in the background tell her to go to bed or else the next time I'm there I'm selling all her toys." Echidna said before smiling hearing a child's laughter on the other side. "Ok goodnight... I'll see you soon." Echidna said before hanging up and sighing before turning to where Dilan and Aster were hiding.

"You two can come out now I know your there." Echidna said before the two walked out. "I'm guessing you heard everything and it was Little Danny who figured me out?" Echidna asked as she used Dilan's old pet name in Geonet.

"How long?" Aster glared wanting answers right now.

"How long the Echidna of Gilgamesh was here or how long I was aware of you guys?" Echidna asked as Aster and Dilan both knew who she was. The outfit and form may have changed but they should have known it was her from the start.

"How long have you been here, why didn't you contact us sooner, Emilia?" Dilan asked glaring at Echidna or Emilia.

"Hey little Danny boy didn't we agree not to use or RL names when online or in character?" Echidna teased but Aster released a burst of cold air in response. "Geeze no need to be so uptight... truth is my husband and I as well as out guild have been on this world for a few centuries now and in that time we've been able to ingrain ourselves into this worlds society." Echidna spoke as she looked to the two.

"Considering you and your hubby were Pay-to-Win players I find it hard to believe you were chosen for this, Ecchi-Nina." Aster said but Echidna smirked a bit at Aster using Echidna's old character name.

"Well frost boy seeing as I was a Corporate Big Shot in my old world I had money to spare." Echidna said as she then smiled a bit. "But I gotta admit the stress of such a job is something I didn't miss when I arrived here." Echidna said to which Aster glared further.

"Talk." Aster said wanting answers.

"Fine I'll be blunt we were all there when Geonet shut down for good spending the final moments there and no doubt like you we woke up in our characters with no access to the GM or the VR Goggles Icons." Echidna said but she wasn't done. "We later learned we weren't the only ones who made it here and thus we all began to blend in playing key roles in this world hidden from prying eyes." Echidna spoke a bit walking to the side. "We were all scattered across different lands from here in Gainos to even Hinomoto but we all arrived at different points in time and in locations far from each other." Echidna spoke further with a chuckle. "From what I gathered we were almost deliberately placed on the map in locations that associated to the 9 Realms of Yggdrasil of Norse Mythology, particularly if my hunch is right your Guild Hall is located in the Vance Lands." Echidna said showing what she had gathered thus far.

Aster stayed quiet to which Echidna knew that was correct. "Don't worry our guild used to be close allies so I won't snitch." Echidna said walking away a bit. "But I also noted that you are also suffering from the side effects from the merge with your and the resulting arrival in this world." Echidna said as Aster nodded to this.

"Yes... Dilan isn't acting as his normal self from both RL and from what I knew him in Geonet, the same with Kaguya, Solaris, and Kira." Aster said noting all of this being a constant.

"Yes well it's not that the shift brought out our inner demons or heroics but it's our characters bios that's to blame. We all made them to be people we either wanted to be in RL or as complete opposites of ourselves." Echidna spoke using her knowledge from centuries of being on Gainos to piece it together. "Solaris as Sora never killed in RL and if he did which was only once and in self-defense he was sickened by it, but here he doesn't seem to mind or care about it and does it as needed." Echidna spoke as she then went to Kira. "Kira was always a kind sweet girl yes she hated most men save for few that include you two and Solaris and in RL she was friendly to everyone but when she arrived here it seems she is on the ledge of becoming the Bellatrix to Solaris Voldemort." Echidna recounted as Dilan snickered a bit.

"Harry Potter reference." Dilan joked only to be elbowed boy Aster in response.

"Last question." Aster began as he looked to his fellow Supreme Being who has no doubt improved since being on Gainos for so long. "When should we expect the summit to begin?" Aster asked desiring to avoid a Guild War.

"Well since none of us have located Ragnarock or any of its members... probably right before the Queen's Blade Begins." Echidna estimated before having more to add. "And that's assuming one of the others Guild don't try something that would spark another war." Echidna said showing it was her best guess at the moment.

"Very well." Aster said before adding more when he heard about Victoria. "I see you and Gila-Mesh have managed to star your family." Aster said as Echidna smiled a bit.

"He goes by Gilgamesh now but yes seeing as we were trying to start one in our old life after I was a Department Head in my old life we were financially stable enough to do so and handle it. We were lucky to have been able to do it here instead so stress didn't kill me somehow." Echidna said as she smiled thinking about her little Victoria seeing as she and Gilgamesh already had the names thought of, Victor if it was a boy and Victoria if it was a girl. Plus seeing as she and her husband had been into BDSM back in their old life and they wanted to have kids she feared that her only stress relief in BDSM wasn't going to be done like they used to. Seeing as she was the sub and he was her DOM them, having kids while still doing that would risk scaring them for life if they made a mistake and the kids walked in on them somehow.

"I see." Aster said happy to see Ecchi-Nina and Gila-Mesh or Echidna and Gilgamesh get their happy ending. "So I'm guessing the name change was an idea from Overlord?" Aster asked as Echidna smiled to this.

"Obviously enough." Echidna said seeing as no one would take them seriously with names like Ecchi-Nina and Gila-Mesh. "But let's try to keep this all to ourselves after all you've all felt it haven't you?" Echidna asked as Dilan nodded knowing what she meant.

"Another Great Guild War is coming... the question being asked is when it will come and how it will be sparked." Dilan said as the way he spoke was like it was inevitable.

"Exactly." Echidna said knowing full well they had to tread carefully from here on out. Otherwise if they don't... this Guild War may be the end of everything they've come to know and love. "Best we head inside I'm to assume you let Kaguya know about this?" Echidna asked as Aster nodded.

"We'll have to." Aster said as Echidna nodded to him.

"Of course." Echidna said knowing full well what powers may very well be at work here.

(Meanwhile at a small camp)

Tomoe and Shizuka were sitting by a camp fire as they had camped here for the night. As they sat by the fire Tomoe sensed something was nearby as Shizuka was trying to sleep. "I sense a strange animal is near us." Tomoe said as she looked to the distance.

"Hey don't worry about it we got this Rune thing set up so we're good." Shizuka said knowing they had to meet up with Dilan on the road. "Now if only he remembered to give us the map." Shizuka sighed as she saw by the fire as the stone spun suspended in the air by magic.

"I know that your right." Tomoe said knowing for the good of Hinomoto Tomoe must become the next Queen. Shizuka sighed knowing that their path was to get to Gainos but Shizuka was wondering what Dilan was doing right now.

"Looking for a map?" Came a new voice as Shizuka and Tomoe looked and saw none other the Risty there as Shizuka saw her looking down on them. "I can sell it to you for the right price." Risty said as she looked to them. "This one won't come cheap." Risty said as she held a map to the Queen's Capital.

"Or you can give it to them free of charge." Kaguya said as she walked in as they all recognized her.

"Kaguya." Risty greeted seeing the Warg here.

"No time for pleasantries Risty I need the Runic Stone." Kaguya said pointing to the stone in question seeing as she needed to transport to the Guild Hall to pick someone up.

"Ok be my guest." Risty said as Kaguya was her superior after all especially since her Guild has been rebuilding the Orphanage.

Kaguya nodded and entered the rune and once she chose her destination vanished in a flash surprising the two there.

(Scene Break Kaguya)

Kaguya arrived at the Guild Hall and use the ring to instant travel to another Floor Guardian's sector. Once there she saw it hadn't changed much as she saw beakers filled with bubbling liquids as it was like a science lab in here. She even saw what appeared to be corpses of Gainos local monsters no doubt dissected for in depth study. She passed by the two toads who assisted their R&D head (Seeing as the original was gone) as said toads were arguing like those two Galvin from Ben 10 Omniverse.

"Lulu Psychic Mantis." Kaguya greeted as a shadow visage rose up from the darkness with glowing soulless white eyes. "I need you to help me build a Knight and luckily you'll be working with two master Blacksmiths and the toads for this... are you up for it?" Kaguya asked as soon the eyes were joined by a wide grin filled with fangs as the entire visage just screamed insanity and evil. Kaguya knew her creation didn't need to speak as the grin alone was all she needed to know that Lulu was in by means of loyalty to the Supreme Beings of HOLY and her creator most of all.

(Meanwhile back at Cattleya's house)

The group was given a place to stay for the night. Nowa and Ymir would be staying in Rana's room while Echidna, Alleyne, and Leina would share another. Echidna had been putting on an act since she first met Leina and had hoped Kaguya would at least figure it out as she had purposely left no room in suspicion at the start. Yes Kaguya caught her off guard before but it was to be expected from the Mystic Archer of all people. The boys were given a spot in the shed seeing as room was limited. Aster had used Giant Thrasher to make a seat so he can sleep against it while Dilan had a bed roll ready.

He realized he forgot to give Tomoe and Shizuka a map and hoped Kaguya would cross paths with them to give them said map or at least directions. Elina was already making her way to the Queen's Capital while Branwen remained in New Eden. The guild was already made aware and of course the NPC's celebrated his might as a supreme being for summoning and taming the beast that carried the city upon its back.

Meanwhile in her room mother and blacksmith was in her own night gown as she looked to Rana as Nowa was on his side sleeping herself. Ymir was nearby sleeping against her battle axe no doubt deep in dreamland herself.

(With Alleyne and the girls)

Leina, Alleyne, Echidna, and Nowa were sharing a room as Nowa shared Echidna's bed and Alleyne shared Alleyne's bed. Echidna knew why Alleyne didn't trust her or like her. After all she managed to ingrain herself with the Elven folk before Alleyne later caught her talking to an 'outsider,' about the Elven people's stats. Alleyne was no doubt sleeping with one eye open knowing Echidna may very well try something not like she cared at the moment.

Nanael opted to go to sleep as the young angel was asleep as there was a blush on her face and a perverted smile as well. "Oh Leon I didn't know you could be so kinky." Nanael said as she seemed to be in one of her special dreams again.

Alleyne had seen it from the beginning Cattleya though she had given up the adventurer's life and taken the life of a blacksmith and mother Alleyne knew she could never forgive herself for her lack of resolve. "Leina... can I ask you something?" Alleyne began as she was prepared for bed.

"Of course, Alleyne." Leina said as he looked.

"What will you and Aster do once you find Risty? Alleyne asked as Leina looked down.

"I'm not sure exactly but I know I'll figure it out once I get there." Leina said as Alleyne looked to the mirror. "Why do you ask?" Leina asked as Alleyne looked with an answer but it was Echidna who answered.

"You naive girl." Echidna began as she smirked a bit from her bed.

"Cattleya she is unable to forgive herself, not out of a mistake but out of the fact she lacks resolve." Echidna said as she drank some tea. "See about two years ago her husband Owen vanished no one knows where he is or what had happened to him but Cattleya doesn't go looking for him because if she chooses to search for him she would put her sons safety at risk but if she remarries for the sake of her son she would never forgive herself for giving up on Owen." Echidna said as she looked at the tea which had her refection in it. Not like she could blame Cattleya in all honesty. Being a mother, herself if something like that happened to Gilgamesh she'd probably due the same.

(With Cattleya)

Cattleya looked at her son as she saw how close he and Nowa had gotten. Of course this brought her sadness as the two were like siblings but without Owen her son would keep being alone. "My dear please hurry back home to us." Cattleya said as she put her arms on Rana's bed with her breasts right on top of them and her head on the breasts. "I'm so lonely and so is Lana." Cattleya said grieving over her missing husband.

(Scene Break Early Morning Girls room)

Echidna got up and smirked as she removed Alleyne and Leina's shared bed sheets. In doing so she saw the nightgown Leina as dressed in no doubt borrowing it from Cattleya. "It's not every day we run into each other." Echidna said as she licked her lips a bit. Back in her old life all she was and had to be was business and finances. The only stress relief she had was in Geonet and when she and her husband had their BDSM evenings.

The morons she was forced to work with as well as the deals and such she had to make with rival companies and sub-companies made her life very stressful. But Victoria was her pride and joy and ever since she melded with her character upon arriving on Gainos and becoming Echidna the Veteran Mercenary it was like the stress of her old life was just a minor annoyance. In the office she was considered a demon and a sadist and here she made it very much true in more ways than one. Mind you she still got to enjoy their nights of BDSM but this time she didn't even have to worry about Victoria walking in on them. They may not look it but the NPC's made excellent baby sitters and nanny's when asked. Plus seeing as Victoria was her and Gilgamesh's sole heiress they took that job like it was a duty from god.

To think she was able to play this role so well for so long the miracles of Elven Longevity at its finest. Unlike in Geonet she has had time to perfect her skills and know how to hold back her power unlike the Flames and HOLY whose leadership despite their best efforts and use of items were leaking power by the gallons. Anyone who could sense it would no doubt tell they were trouble but despite this she found it interesting. She was interested in the Knights power because the Knights hadn't been seen since before the Flames and HOLY had arrived in this world. She wanted her own armor but lack of Wi-Fi and a business trip stopped her plans from acquiring it. She still had her armor from White Knight Chronicles 2 Geonet when it was on PS3 but with the updates she saw no reason to bring it back out and with how strong she was she even saw less reason to bring it out unless the other Guild stirred up trouble.

But she cut her own musing short as she began to get to work on messing with Leina and Alleyne seeing as the three Angels were currently sharing a bed right now.

(Scene Break that morning)

Echidna was taking her leave as she look and saw Aster and Dilan up and about as the two looked to her. "I'll be sure a message is sent out to you when the Summit will begin." Echidna said before she left knowing full well she had given them a lot to thing about for one evening. Not that she was complaining mind you seeing as this would give her time to see what Leina is made of. The girl was interesting but Aster had first grabs on her so she was not one to get involved unless she had to.

The two nodded to her and in turn Echidna left knowing the next time they meet it may very well be at the summit between the 8 Guilds that had arrived on this world so long ago.

(Later outside)

Echidna walked outside before looking to the house covered in the morning fog. Looks like I'll have to postpone by fun until next time." Echidna said before she began to walk away. "All I have to do now... is wait and see what her answer will be." Echidna said taking her leave as she did promise to see Victoria as soon as possible. She had to make sure daddy's little girl wasn't spoiled by daddy to much since mommy needs some time with her.

She then stopped and sensed it as she then smirked in response. 'Well a trip down memory road.' Echidna said as she sensed a familiar aura nearby. It was a surprise none of them had bothered to increase efforts of locating the other Guilds or Geonet players or some reference to them in history.

(With Kira in the windmill)

Kira was wide eyed when she saw Echidna exit the house where her two targets laid in wait. Her brother Solaris had given her a mission to locate any blacksmith of great renown and either bring them to heel or dispose of them. She didn't hesitate to carry out that order but needless to say she was in shock when she saw Echidna walk in knowing exactly who she was. "Ecchi-Nina." Kira gasped as the Guild Echidna Vi Gilgamesh want amongst the big three but it was well up there.

Kira saw her brother may have been right that they were not the only ones who made it here. This in turn proved that their efforts in letting others know they were here has met with success. But then came the problem she was a powerful player and thus Kira knew that it may be only the strongest had made it here and Ecchi-Nina and Gila-Mesh were two halves of one whole a power couple as it were. Kira made note of this so she may inform Solaris as soon as possible. But first she had a job to do and she will see it to completion even if it kills her.

(Later that morning)

Kaguya was due to arrive soon as the group had been hanging around the main shop. Cattleya was repairing Leina's sword as promised but at the moment she and Ymir was looking upon Aster and Dilan's weapons. "Amazing." Cattleya said as she saw Aster's go to weapons as well as Dilan's Dragoon Spear. "Never have I seen weapons of such powerful force and yet elegant design." Cattleya said as she and Ymir observed them all.

"Yeah the runes and carvings on them are works of art." Ymir agreed as she looked to the sword while Cattleya hugged the Giant Thrasher between her breasts.

"Such nostalgia." Cattleya mused as the Giant Thrasher was possibly a worthy rival to her Giant Slayer.

"I also possess a Dragon Slayer Sword in the vaults though I don't use it as often as I used to." Aster said as he took his weapons back nearly having to pry the Thrasher off from Cattleya. "It took me a bit of time to find the right weapon that would work for me." Aster said as he sheathed the two swords on his person.

"I can see that." Cattleya said as she then calmed herself a bit. "But despite that with such powerful weapons surely these Frogs could, forge what you desire." Cattleya said as the payment was made already and it was worth a lot from what the local jeweler had told her.

"Perhaps but problem is they have no clue how to work with Alchemy of this level hence why I Came to you two. Despite not being alchemists yourselves you had both been placed as ones of great repute for the weapons in which you forge." Aster said as he needed their skills for this task.

"I see... well I'd like to meet this Alchemist Kaguya spoke about before committing to such a project." Cattleya said and soon as if on que the door opened and Kaguya walked in with all eyes on her.

"Good you're all here." Kaguya said as she entered the store with a cloaked figure accompanying her. "This is the Alchemist who will be assisting you with the project should you accept." Kaguya said showing the cloaked figure who gave off an ominous aura to her. She looked to them as her eyes glowed an unholy white color while her face was hidden by the shadow of her hood.

The ominous aura was heavy here as Cattleya found herself carefully moving Rana behind her to protect him, Nowa was almost shaking as if expecting a fight, and even Ymir was getting ready for a possible pre-emptive strike. The figure grinned her fanged grin again as she looked to them all and just as everyone was expecting an attack the figure vanished leaving her cloak behind. What they saw next was a woman in a dress as she had goggles that zoomed in on the weapons in the room as she had a huge grin on her face hidden behind a glowing face mask.

The mask then retracted showing a girl under it as the glasses zoomed out and also retracted as she revealed to be a Warg. "Such quality I dare say these weapons could rival my assistants work!" Lulu said as she smiled big time. She then vanished again as everything tried to keep up with her. She then took Ymir's axe and inspected it next. "This axe was clearly made from Steel Mountain Ore not a single trace of Alchemy is found, oh and the designs on the hilt and pommel did you forge this yourself?!" Lulu asked as the way she talked made it seem like she was high on sugar.

"Oh yes of course glad someone recognized true craftsmanship." Ymir boasted but then noted her Axe was missing.

"I must say it's almost amongst the top 20 most exquisite weapons I've seen yet." Lulu said swinging the axe to get a proper feel for it. "Its accuracy is atrocious but it's to be expected from a battle axe of this size." Lulu spoke as Kaguya smiled to her NPC creation.

"Lulu! Lulu breath!" Kaguya ordered as Lulu then calmed down and breathed a bit.

"My most, humblest of apologies Milady Kaguya but learning new things I cannot help but get so excited." Lulu said with an apologetic bow as she smiled to her lady and creator to whom she owes her very existence to. She then turned her attention of those who were unware of her identity. "Greetings my name is Lulu Psychic Mantis an Alchemist, Warg, and the head of the Soldiers of HOLY's R&D section at your most, humblest of services." She said bowing to them as her dress left everything to the imagination as it was a combination of a lab coat and an alchemist garb. Her hands were in black gloves as it was clear this woman was one who sought knowledge judging by the books hanging in a knapsack at her waist.

"It is nice to meet you Lulu, my name is Cattleya, and this is my son, Rana," Cattleya introduce both her and her son to the Warg as Rana wave his hand shyly at her as Lulu look to Rana and said, "Ah, he look so adorable, and to his body shape and skin tone, he seem quite healthy, and would be quite bold later on in life if you know what I mean."

Kaguya started to feel regretting bringing her in as she wasn't just a technology she was interest in, but bio as well as Lulu went on saying, "With his physical being quite well, that speak character to the person who take care of him."

Lulu turn to Cattleya and get a good look at her physical shape as her goggle scan Cattleya entire body, including around as she said, "I applaud to you madam, the way you take care of yourself as well, strong arms, legs, and your breast, they are a very impressive size for you, I never meet an Amazon Viking class like you before."

"Ah thank and, a what?" Cattleya said a little blushing about her breast while looking confused of what Lulu said to her, as Kaguya jump into this as she keep forgetting Lulu can also see the class a player is, but didn't take into consideration that other people here may have the same thing as she quickly gotten to lulu and put a hand on her mouth as she said, "Ah sorry about Lulu, she like to talk without much thing first, but the Amazon Viking is a title or many titles, that my friends and I use to label people to the way they dress at time, and you are a mixture look of amazon that meaning a strong woman, and a Viking that… wear not much armor."

She was about to say Viking are half naked people or seemly half naked, but she wasn't going to tell that to Cattleya, but she is impress to hear such a combination with Cattleya, as it seem she is like a tank to say.

Cattleya blink to that and said, "Oh, I guess that is okay, I never been one to wear armor, they hurt my joints at time and too constricted around my… chest."

"You don't have to worry about that, as I don't judge you, and beside not every armor is meant for everyone, for me I don't like heavy or leather type armor and prefer light cloth armor as it helps with my combat abilities with a bow and arrows," Kaguya said as she came to Cattleya side and told her that, and with her character class she couldn't wear heavy or medium armors anyways only light chain mail and cloth for her.

"Hey can we get back to the project already?" Ymir said with Lulu look to her and examine her as she said, "Hu. Never meet someone like you, a dwarf berserker, small and hot headed. I wonder of Lord Dilan has ask you to court him yet? I know he loves your type and size."

"What did you call me!?" Ymir said as Kaguya held her back and said, "Calm down Please no need to get angry. Lulu, stop observing people and start helping with the current project that I brought you in for."

"Oh sorry, Mistress Kaguya, I got a little side track," Lulu said with Cattleya said, "Its fine, but anyways I want to ask you about this, as is there anyways we can keep all this together, to joint and fitting are easy to do, but keeping it together long enough to set it all in."

"Oh that easy, with the right marital, we can create a knight armor easy, but it's the inner working we should be focus on mostly, as it's the most complex part of it as see this," Lulu said as she brought out an outline of a knight with its inner showing as Lulu show this and said, "The skeletal structure is the most difficult to put together, as this is the basic form of it but we're talking about a jigsaw that's a giant human size, the best idea to do is start from the bottom and upwards."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ymir asked still in a bad mood after what Lulu called her as she didn't like to be label like that. With lulu looking at her strangely and said and sang a bit in the middle, "You don't know? I thought everyone know, as the toe bone connected to the foot bone. Foot bone connected to the heel bone. Heel bone connected to the ankle bone, and so on!"

"I get it, we not making a huge suit of armor, we making a completely metal golem of sort, that so much simple to think of while working this," Cattleya said as she glad that Lulu is helping them, even if she is a bit off.

With Kaguya, she glad lulu can help them now, as unlike Dilan's creative NPC that a represents his side of anime series, mostly of Jojo, but her was representing her nerdy side that can help with situation such as this, and she didn't know what Aster NPC represent for him as… she never figure his out much, but shake her head of those thought as she said, "Well sense you guy are now getting along with lulu and may work well together for now on, I'll leave you three alone and let you talk and work on the project. Nowa lets go."

"Coming big sister," Nowa said as she follow Kaguya as she glad to be spending more time with her now.

"Kaguya we need to talk." Aster said as he looked to Kaguya who saw the tone and look he made.

"Understood." Kaguya said as everyone began to go about their day as normal.

Once they were alone Lulu smiled and pulled out the blueprints. "Now then the first and most important bit we need to work on is the core itself that is where the Knight would draw its power and must be the most protected at and with it the Ark associated with it." Lulu began getting down to business as it was clear they may need Rana to watch the shop for a bit.

(Later outside)

The trio were gathered as seeing as Leina and Alleyne were both still asleep Nowa was sent to spend time with Rana until Kaguya was done with the others. "Say what?" Kaguya asked as Dilan nodded.

"Yeah Echidna is Ecchi-Nina from Geonet." Dilan said as Kaguya then looked away a bit.

"Cleaver girl." Kaguya said as Aster was surprised by this.

"You suspected?" Aster asked as Kaguya nodded.

"Yes I detected trace elements of magic on her. I disregarded it since Ecchi-Nina was a warrior class not a magic caster." Kaguya said as she remembered when she first met her. "She must have had her memories sealed so she can approach us without arousing our suspicions." Kaguya deduced as it made sense with all things considering. "So any plans to approach this?" Kaguya asked as she has been made caught up with what she missed.

"We wait for the summit invitation and go from there." Aster said as it was their best course of action right now.

"I suppose that's best for now." Kaguya said as Dilan nodded to this.

"I guess we wait things out for now." Dilan said as he sighed a bit scratching his head a bit. "Jeez this is going to get troublesome fast." Dilan said before getting up. "I'm going to check out the local Adventurer's Guild see if we can find some jobs to take." Dilan said as Aster agreed for now.

"That would be wise." Aster agreed as he nodded to this. After all they still needed to spread their prestige because despite the 8 possible 9 Guilds of the Great Yggdrasil 9 being on this planet they still needed to consider the possibility of unaligned Players or lesser Guilds being here as well.

"Well I'll go take a nap." Kaguya said as she needed her rest for a bit.

(Scene Break Sophia Location unknown)

Sophia was seen walking the plains outside the Hall as she went for a good bout of air. Despite their fortress being hidden thanks to Yuto they still needed to know the land better. SO far she had discovered spies roaming outside Lord Aster's village as a faithful servant of the Supreme Beings of HOLY she would know well to allow such being to escape.

But as she walked through... she stopped as she then turned around for a moment. She then felt a force moving torts her one she did not know. She got ready for the worse and when it attacked... she never saw it coming. All that was seen was a shadow followed by a bright flash of light and Sophia cry of shock as she was hit by some sort of magic.

(Scene Break Kaguya)

Kaguya's eye shot open as she was sitting outside the shop resting a bit. That was strange almost lucid on her part she knew her character stats better and also passive abilities... but she never thought to check if some of those abilities had changed somehow. One of those abilities being an ability called Future Sight which activates in battle giving her an edge with accuracy and evasion.

"Strange." Kaguya said as this may warrant further research. She then saw Cattleya with a drink as she offered it to Kaguya.

"Here you must be thirsty." Cattleya offered as Kaguya nodded and took the drink.

"Thank you." Kaguya said taking the drink. "So I assume you have some progress with the order?" Kaguya asked as Cattleya nodded.

"Yes it's thanks to Lulu that the progress was made." Cattleya said as Kaguya heard this. "Despite the skeletal structure there seems to be a need of magic circuits and other such things to be made. Luckily Ymir and I can forge such things and Lulu can use Alchemy and magic to enhance or enchant the items to be installed into the Knight." Cattleya said as she looked to Kaguya. "If this is successful then the Knight will be ready in time for the Queen's Blade Tournament." Cattleya said as this got a smile to Kaguya's face.

"Good thank you." Kaguya said as this was some good news.

"Anyway I need to go real quick no doubt Aster is once more deep in pondering." Kaguya joked as he walked away as her eyes drifted to Cattleya's rack. Kaguya needed to leave less she finds herself in an awkward situation seeing as the moisture between her legs was getting damp for her right now.

"Of course." Cattleya said unaware Kaguya was attracted to her.

Cattleya smiled as she had a small break so she grabbed the broom and in turn began to sweep up. Lulu was apparently going to call her assistants from her lab to retrieve whatever material's they may need. So right now they needed to wait... but it would seem her wait may come to a halt as she began to sweep. She swept for a bit before she hear footsteps... then from nearby Kira appeared as she looked to Cattleya with a glare.

"I'm assuming your Cattleya correct?" Kira asked as she glared at Cattleya.

"Oh um yes your right I am." Cattleya said as Kira walked around a bit before continuing.

"And the Steel Princess Ymir is inside as well if I am correct?" Kira continued as Cattleya nodded once more getting nervous.

"Yes but as of right now the shop has received a major order that is taking much of my time as is. If this is by chance an emergency I would be happy to accommodate you." Cattleya said as Kira glared at her.

"I see..." Kira began getting ready for what was to come. "And was this commission made by a trio of adventurer asking for a giant you once thought as a suit of armor?" Kira asked as she glared at Cattleya.

"Oh um yes but how did you know?" Cattleya asked as Kira then sighed in frustration.

"If that's the case then sorry." Kira began as she began to draw her sword. "You shop is about to go out of business." Kira said causing Cattleya to go wide eyed in shock to this.

A battle was about to break out and she knew if the shop was destroyed Rana would be in danger.

(Scene Break inside)

Leina and Alleyne were still asleep as it was clear they were quiet tired and enjoying a soft bed... that was until Rana and Nowa ran to the guest room as they started knocking on the door as they shouted, "Leina/Captain!"

Nowa open the door as she rush in with Rana beside her as the boy said, "Leina you got to help us."

"Kira is outside causing damage and attacking Cattleya!" Nowa said to Alleyne as they both spotted them on the same bed as they got up with Leina said, "No oh Cattleya!"

Alleyne rush up and said, "We must get going." And with that the two jumped up very much as nude as the day they were born as all eyes were on them. Rana's face began to turn red as Nowa was suffering the tomato face event. When Leina realized what was wrong she covered herself up in a panic as did Alleyne though more controlled.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Leina ordered while covering herself up.

(Outside)

Kira swung her Muramasa down upon Cattleya who blocked it with a spear but the attack was a powerful one forcing her to step back. "Fall!" Kira roared out as she took a battle stance and charged in with a stabbing motion. Cattleya was forced to dodge the attack before Kira began an onslaught upon the weapon smith who dodged and avoided Kira's attacks as best she could. But Kira's blade got a blow in as the attack caused one of Cattleya's breasts to fly out bare for all to see.

Aster, Kaguya, Lulu, and Ymir ran out to see what the chaos was and saw Cattleya was here. Not only that as they saw to their shock that Kira was here as well attacking Cattleya as Dilan then ran in from afar to see the event. "What's happening?" Dilan asked and in turn Kaguya pointed over to the fight and saw the chaos. "Doh." Dilan said realizing what was going on right now.

"Cattleya are you alright?" Leina asked as she saw the weapon smith was in danger.

"Why won't you take your death without struggle? I'm even providing a handicap to make this interesting." Kira said as she glared at Cattleya and pointed her sword at her.

"Please I have done nothing to my knowledge to wrong you. I have no reason to fight you." Cattleya said as Kira's sight then went over to the shop where Rana stood next to Leina.

"No reason to fight you say?" Kira asked as she had an idea she did hate doing this the easy way. "Then how about I give you a reason to fight me?" Kira said as she pointed her sword to the shop or more specifically Rana. "Fight me with everything you have and I'll consider sparing your son." Kira said as she smirked to Cattleya causing all eyes to go wide in shock.

Kira or her RL self, Kara wasn't one to kill people not even children. But here she felt that both her race and her character bio had a hand in her sadistic nature. She didn't kill without reason if a death serves to further her and Solaris goal or if someone stands in her way then they will die. And lucky for her the threat got the reaction she was hoping for from Cattleya.

"You wouldn't are you truly that heartless?!" Cattleya called out as Kira scoffed a bit.

"No I'm demi-fiend there's a difference." Kira corrected her as it made sense certain races had with them a trait that set them apart from other races. For Undead they did not feel remorse for those they kill and for demi-fiends they are creatures of three things, pleasure, combat, and adaptability.

"Demi-fiend?" Alleyne asked as this was the first she heard of such a race.

"A Demi-Fiend is basically a human who forsaken their humanity in favor of being something inhuman." Kaguya began as she looked to Alleyne. "The requirements of being a Demi-Fiend isn't like ones when becoming a vampire or a werewolf where all it takes is a single bite. A Demi-Fiend only has one requirement and due to this their numbers are few. They must forsake humanity when humanity has betrayed them by a crime that proves the evil that lays in the hearts of all men." Kaguya explained as then Aster spoke up.

"While Demi-Fiends live near eternally they can be killed but the basic aspects of a Demi-Fiend is something that proves what it is, a human who has nothing left to live for and nothing left to loose would give up everything that made them human, any light in their soul is offered in exchange for becoming a Demi-Fiend. They have souls don't mistaken but their souls is corrupted and warped by vengeance that the only loyalty or sense of love they feel is for those like them so yes Vampire, Werewolves, and even mindless monsters. They despise humanity so much for their betrayal that they curse it all even." Aster noted as Leina had no idea Kira was such a horrifying yet tragic monster.

"The Demi-Fiend is prove of one thing that below the shell of a monster... is the cries of a child begging for death." Kaguya said quoting Hellsing for that comment.

"Leina you have to help or my mom will die!" Rana called out but Aster sighed in response.

"No." Aster said as he got ready to jump in as needed. "She needs to find her resolve once more... the one she lost when Owen went missing." Aster said knowing full well this wasn't going to be a simple task.

"But." Rana began as Kaguya smirked.

"Leina find something Cattleya can use... it shouldn't be hard to miss." Kaguya said as she had snooped around the other night and found it there.

"Wait." Leina said as she looked to the others as she had one more sword to fall back upon. Thunderclap her sisters sword she knew it's not her own but right now she was limited on options to which Aster nodded to this.

"I got it then." Kaguya said as she went to get Cattleya's weapon the Giant Slayer.

(Kaguya)

Kaguya was walking down the stairs and smirked when she saw Leina's sword being repaired still. She then walked over to the tarp before she removed it revealing what was under it. "There you are." Kaguya smirked as she saw the weapon in question knowing Cattleya would need it in this battle.

(Back with Kira vs Cattleya)

Cattleya roared out and attacked Kira who then smirked and swung her blade causing the spear to spin away and stab to the ground nearby. In turn Cattleya was disarmed of her weapon as she saw Kira was more powerful then she anticipated. "Heh is that the best you can do Cattleya. I expected more from you." Kira said as she took a battle stance one more.

"Mommy!" Rana called out as he ran to Cattleya and hugging her.

"Oh Rana please go back inside." Cattleya urged as Kira glared at the scene.

"No I'm staying with you." Rana called out as Kira then scoffed.

"Pathetic." Kira said as she then took a battle stance. "You had your chance boy now you'll regret it." Kira said as she got ready to end this.

Soon thunder was heard and Kira was forced to dodge an attack from Leina who was wielding Thunderclap. "Stay away from them monster!" Leina ordered glaring at Kira.

"No... As you say I'm a monster and I'm simply doing as monsters do." Kira said taking a battle stance again. Leina then roared out and attacked as the sword produced thunder wildly showing Leina was not used to such a weapon. Kira avoided the attacks with ease but saw how wild Leina was with it and scoffed a bit. "A warrior who charges into a battle with a weapon not her own has no right to be in the Queen's Blade!" Kira roared out switching out Muramasa with her Hellfire Sword. She then charged at Leina and easily disarmed her cutting the flow of the thunder as Leina cried out in pain from it.

Leina cursed herself but as she went to get up she gasped in pain as she saw her hands. They were burned and scarred a bit showing what happened when she entered without practicing with Thunderclap first. "Case and point." Kira said as she glared at Leina. "Now Cattleya I'm starting to get annoyed either pick up a weapon or choose who dies amongst you." Kira said as she had no problem orphaning Rana. Create an Avenger to hunt Kira down to avenge his mother's death only to be defeated after she toys with him for a bit.

'I... I can't.' Cattleya thought as she couldn't do it knowing Kira was forcing her hand. 'If I fight my son's life will be dragged into an unending feud but if I enter the Queen's Blade there's a chance I might be able to find Owen somewhere.' Cattleya thought while looking to the sky a bit.

"Hey Cattleya!" Kaguya called out as she was holding a weapon in her hand one Cattleya was familiar with. "If you want to save your family's life... then fight with this." Kaguya ordered as she looked to Cattleya.

Cattleya's eyes were widened as she saw the weapon in question. "The Giant slayer." Cattleya said as she then put Rana down and hugged him in turn.

"Cattleya." Kaguya said as she then stabbed the weapon to the ground near the mother child duo. "When Owen vanished you lost your resolve and your warrior's spirit went dormant." Kaguya said looking upon the smith. "You must reignite those flames do not remain immobile holding onto a fleeting hope. You must forge your fate in the fires of Destiny and with those flames write your Chronicles." Kaguya said as she looked down to Cattleya before tipping her top hat to her. "This is your Chronicles and you decide how it ends." Kaguya said as she looked to the blacksmith, warrior, and mother.

Alleyne quickly gotten to Leina and pull her to safety a she and Nowa started right away to treat her hands with the elven medicine, with Rana keep hugging onto his mother's as she said, "Mom, you have to fight her."

Cattleya surprise to hear her son say such a thing as they pull apart from each other as Rana said to her, "As long as I be with you, there nothing I have to fear, so please mom, fight her, beat her, make father proud."

Aster could not help but smile to Rana, the strength that little boy hold within him as he saw the spark within Cattleya eyes, as now it's time to see if that spark ignited the flame within her.

"Rana," Cattleya said as she smile to her son, and soon held him in her other arm as she use her right arm to reach out to Giant slayer and lifted it up with ease with one hand, with a magical aura around her was sent into the sword itself as the wrappings around it torn off of it reviling Giant slayer in all of its glory.

Aster gives a whistles to this, seeing such a weapon like Cattleya's giant slayer, no doubt it was on the same kind of weapon from Geonet with an original style to it, and it just added more sexiness to Cattleya, in his point of view, with Kaguya smiling to the site of that and said, "She found her resolve and her warrior spirit is awoken once again."

Kira didn't expected this as she felt Cattleya aura, her resolve, it was stronger than she taken granted for, and the sword as well… something she fearing.

Lulu came out of the workshop and saw what was going on and saw Giant slayer as her goggle extended with one of the lens crack a bit and scan over Giant slayer as her mouth gap to it as she said, "Its-its-its-its! A Legendary tear weapon! The size, the build, the power…. It' over level 99!"

"What over level 99?!" Dilan said as Kaguya face palm with Aster groin a bit, as the two just shouted out loud without thinking as they wanted to keep the secret of them using their avatar bodies with lulu and everyone else is an NPC, but lucky the 3 girls were too busy to hear them as Alleyne and Nowa were treating Leina's hands, with Leina herself wasn't focus on everything else.

With Aster look to Kaguya as he said while whispering to her, "You just had to code that into her?"

"Well it wasn't my proudest moment, I shouldn't have listen to Dilan suggestion," Kaguya said as she whisper as well, thinking back when she first made lulu, she should have kick Dilan out of her creative space.

Cattleya swing her sword around a bit to remember the weight of it as she pointed it out Kira as she said to her, "Cattleya the weapon smith accept your challenge."

With the angels as they were awake the entire time, woken up from Leina's shouting as Nanael saw an opportunity as she about to take advantage of it sense Cattleya accepted Kira's challenge as he said, "Alright! The angel Nanael is here to take care of this! May this battle-

"Whoa there Nanael, not so fast," Marianne said as she pulled Nanael quickly before she could call a match as Nanael said to her, "Hey what's the big idea?! I called it this time!"

"Nanael, as much I like you, I have to tell you, this isn't a legal match due to the threat present on another person that close to the selected warrior, It invalid the purpose of a Queen's blade match if it was force upon them in such a way," Marianne said with Hachiel looking over her rule book as she said, "She right, as it says article 3: A Queen's blade match cannot be called on if one selected warrior threaten to harm another person that close to another selective warrior."

"Ah Come on! You ruin my chance you black knight bitch!" Nanael yell out with Kira just ignoring her as she didn't care at the moment, as her focus was on Cattleya and her sword.

'Wait giant slayer... isn't that from the 5th expansion of White Knight Chronicles?' Kira thought as she got ready for the worse. 'How did she acquire that weapon... she was once an adventurer that can be confirmed... something isn't right about this.' Kira thought as she then switched over to Muramasa.

"Queen's Blade or not... I was ordered to prevent anyone from forging the Knight Arcs that includes you." Kira said as she charged her own magic as two forces of magic got ready to attack.

Kira then charged in as Cattleya saw it a mile away and saw the movement was well trained. Kira was clearly a master sword bearer and a seasoned veteran in the art of killing. 'Owen if you can hear me wherever you are this is for me and Lana this is our story!' Cattleya mentally cried out and got ready. She then charged in as Muramasa and the Giant slayer met half way. Muramasa was caught in the gap of Cattleya's sword. Cattleya roared out and in turn Kira was forced to jump back from an attack of magical origin.

Kira landed with ease and saw the crater left behind as all was surprised by this. "Amazing." Leina said as she saw what had happened here.

"Damn." Kira growled as she got back up to her feet. But before she could attack again Aster had his Leoimperilous drawn and at her neck with Kaguya pointing an arrow at her and Dilan with his spear at her.

"Going to do it this time?" Kira asked as she smirked at them.

"No we're offering you a trade leave these people and any blacksmith or alchemist in peace and in return we shall impart information to you." Aster said as Kira glared at the group in response to this.

"And what can you offer me in exchange?" Kira asked as she glared at them.

"Information on the other Guilds." Kaguya said showing Kira who now was interested judging by her wide eyes to this.

"I'm listening." Kira said as the deal was struck.

(Scene Break Later that afternoon)

After Kira left with information she kept her word and left them all be for now. Thus they were all gathered save for Ymir and Lulu who were currently inside at the moment.

"Thank you." Aster said as Leina took her sword in her now bandaged hands the sword now fully repaired.

"Of course. I readjusted the center of balance just slightly I can feel a bit of my husband's spirit when I was repairing it." Cattleya said before smiling a bit. "There's no other blade like it promise to treat it well." Cattleya requested as Leina nodded to this.

"Yes." Leina responded as the awesome trio were back together again.

"As for your commission it will take some time though I can promise you it will be ready in time for the Queen's Blade." Cattleya said as Aster nodded to this.

"That is all I ask." Aster said and just then an explosion was heard inside the forge with Lulu and Ymir yelling in shock from it. All eyes were on battle station but instead a singed Lulu and Ymir walked out.

"I knew that was a bad idea!" Ymir called out as Lulu laughed it off.

"Worry not! Most alchemy and science are simply trial and error!" Lulu boasted as she then calmed down a bit. "Though we will need a stronger forge if we wish to make progress." Lulu added as Kaguya then sighed and face palmed herself.

"We put this off for too long then." Aster said as he knew it was time they gathered once more.

"Yeah it's time we bring in new blood." Dilan said knowing Cattleya will need their Guilds Forges to make the commission.

"Cattleya if I may bother we have a superior forge that you could use for the commission and will pay double the original price." Aster said surprising both Cattleya and Ymir.

(Scene Break on the road)

"So we need to meet up with Risty, Tomoe, and Shizuka at the rune spot and in turn head to the guild hall for our recruitment ceremony." Dilan said as Lulu, Cattleya, and Ymir traveled with some summoned drones of Lulu's who were dragging the Knight to be on a large cart.

"Of course." Kaguya said as Leina was off the combat roster until she can get her hands patched up. But as they walked they didn't have to go far as they saw the floating spinning rune stone ahead as it was that of a save point back in WKC 1, 2, and Origins.

"Took you long enough." Risty responded as Shizuka and Tomoe had to agree a bit.

"Sorry about that... ladies." Dilan smiled as Aster agreed with this.

"Come on." Aster said as they soon entered the runic seal before they all vanished from sight.

(Scene Break Guild Hall)

"Now then get the forge and lab prepped for Cattleya and Ymir to use, and make sure the Guardians gather at the throne room it's time we perform a." Aster began but upon opening the door they saw, Fey kneeling submissively to them with a solemn looked to her.

"My liege as much as it brings me joy to see you all return I'm afraid you had arrived during a dire time." Fey began as she then looked to her lords and mistress. "Sophia Blooddriver has betrayed The Soldiers of HOLY." Fey said to which everyone was wide eyed at what they learned just now.

"What?" Dilan voiced in shock as they knew the NPC's and knew none of them would even humor such a thought.

(TBC)

ESSK: Ok I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Now then you all know the deal leave a review on your way out and again ja-ne.


	10. Chapter 9 The Nameless Nemesis Appears

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: Well new chapter here we go folks.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Soldiers of HOLY: Thrones of Heroes)

The trio were once more on their thrones after so long away. Dilan had already sent orders to New Eden and told Branwen to be ready for anything that may attack. The city was on lock down thanks to this event as they had to investigate in depth on this situation. "Master Source open." Aster invoked as Kaguya and Dilan already had their master sources open as well.

Sophia's name was in red now signaling something may have happened to her. "I see so this is why you believe Sophia had betrayed HOLY?" Aster asked as he looked upon the list.

"Yes we had lost contact with her after she aided Lord Dilan in his task. When that happened I checked the master source and discovered this abnormality." Fey explained but she wasn't done yet. "And furthermore the Vampire Brides that accompany her have also perished." Fey said noting how the half-breed was always followed by those two.

"Is there a chance Sophia may have died as well?" Dilan asked because if that was the case they could use Kaguya's skill in magic to revive her.

"If that were the case her name would disappear from the list but fortunately that hasn't happened." Fey said as the trio already had the PM active.

'She has a point if we were still in Geonet the statues marker would indicate that a third part has used mind control magic of some form to temporarily turn our NPC's into enemies.' Kaguya mentally noted as Aster quipped in.

'But that should be impossible she's part undead and has a passive skill that nullifies all form of mind control magic instantly.' Aster added but then had an idea. 'Unless...' Aster began as he then turned to Fey.

"From what we have gathered there are magic and abilities that did not exist in Geonet." Aster said noting this fact as well. "Is it possible that she has fallen under the influence of one of them?" Aster asked as he looked to Fey.

"I do not know. However it does not change the fact that she has revolted." Fey said as it came down to the important bits. "I suggest we send a hunting party to deal with her immediately." Fey said before she kept on. "I will lead our forces and both Yuna and Logos shall accompany me as vice commanders. We will need that much to take Sophia down her strength is formidable. Furthermore if all else fails I'm sure my brother can finish it." Fey said as Aster knew who she spoke of.

"No I feel that would be too hasty. First we must confirm if she had revolted of her own free will or not." Aster said as he was be cautious.

'It's true if something like this could happen to Sophia that puts the entire guild at risk.' Dilan said as it was clear they were nervous about this.

'I will do some research to see if we can learn what this is.' Kaguya queued in knowing this could be bad for all of them.

"If she betrayed us because she is displeased with us of our treatment of her I would understand." Aster added as this got a rise out of Fey.

"Displeased!? If she truly believes after you have been so merciful to us I won't allow her to live!" Fey roared out letting her rage flow.

"Fey calm yourself remember our old comrades created your personalities. They made you with all of their hearts that includes the bad qualities as well as the good. You were made exactly as they had wanted you." Kaguya explained as she looked to the flags with a smile.

"And we care for all of you for that." Aster added before sighing to this. "But before we do anything else we must locate Sophia." Aster said as Fey agreed for now.

(Later)

"So why would Sophia go traitor like that?" Risty asked as it didn't make sense in the slightest.

"Hard to tell." Logos responded as he sat on the lounge area while Yuto treated Leina's burn wounds from wielding Thunder Clap. "I'm just hoping Lord Aster won't be forced to deploy his final ace." Logos said as this got Tomoe's attention.

"Final Ace?" Tomoe asked wondering what it could be.

"The strongest of us guardians the true leader of the floor Guardian, Fenrir Alpha." Logos said knowing of the one NPC Aster had created himself.

"But that's only if Might of HOLY fails." Yuto said as he looked from his work.

"Um what is Might of HOLY?" Leina asked as she was confused on that.

"It's Lord Aster, Lady Kaguya, and Lord Dilan's most powerful skill, so powerful that only they can wield it." Yuto said as he kept up the healing magic for Leina.

"But something isn't right around here." Sebastian said as he walked in. "A shift in the air has been felt something has started." Sebastian said as he was almost shivering at this. "And if it involves or glorious leaders... I dare not question what chaos approaches." Sebastian added as it was clear for one thing. Chaos was approaching but in what form would it take, war or a threat from the distant past.

"I have to agree with you." Logos said as this had nary ever happened to them in battle or outside it.

"Ah but fear not if chaos approaches then rejoice in knowing that Lord Aster, Lord Dilan, and the beautiful Lady Kaguya shall end it. After all any forces seeking to end us will find their struggle to be MUDAMUDAMUDA!" Tom called out as the other NPC's looked to him with squinted eyes save for Fey who left him be seeing as he was one of the three strongest of Guardians amongst them.

"But." Alleyne then spoke up as she thought this through. "We may find ourselves in the crossfire of some sort of feud." Alleyne said as the way these beings acted suggested they knew of mind control but had never been hit by it like Sophia had.

"We'll just have to wait and see then." Tomoe said as Shizuka nodded in agreement.

(Back with the Leaders)

Aster's fist clenched on the throne as it seems Kaguya and Dilan were both in agreement. "This is bad us being forced to use a God Level like this suggests whoever did this had done their homework." Aster said holing the Blade of Athwani in his hand.

Soon beeping was heard and thus the trio heard this. "Lord Aster, Lord Dilan, Lady Kaguya." Came the voice of one of the Combat Maids.

Of course it was Aster who answered and opted to calm himself down for this. "What is it Stella and please be sure it is important." Aster said as right now they were in the middle of a crisis at the moment.

(Adventurers Guild)

Stella was in one of the offered rooms in the Adventurers Guild for those who had direct contact to certain Adventurers. Now normally it would require certain training but luckily Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan nominated her and with some magic Stella was their go to contact. Something to note about Stella Merlina is the fact she is a magic caster and most of all was a Doppleganger much like Tom but she kept her humanoid form as a constant as her creator intended for her. Right now her head had two rabbit like ears on her head moving about as if to get a signal through.

"You 3 had received a message from the Adventurers Guild the Leader Isaac wants to meet with you three. A vampire has been terrorizing the area between New Eden and Vass." Stella said as her ears once more waved a bit. "The guild needs your help for they sound quiet desperate." Stella explained performing her job to her lords and lady.

(Back with the trio)

Aster looked to Dilan and Kaguya who both nodded to this and in turn Aster responded. "We're on our way let them know we'll be there soon." Aster said before hanging up.

"That's around the same area I last saw Sophia." Dilan said as he looked to her. "Was she acting off?" Kaguya asked as Dilan turned his head.

"No she wasn't." Dilan said as this was proving to be a case of mind control. But what had happened to Sophia after Dilan summoned New Eden.

"Well we won't learn anything standing around here." Kaguya said as she then stood up. "Let's go." She said knowing with a summit approaching they had limited time to act.

"Alright though we will need to go at this alone. Hopefully Risty can keep Leina occupied." Aster said while he and his allies took their leave. He had a hunch that Risty wanted to test Leina somehow or at the very least talk her out of participating in the Queen's Blade.

(Scene Break Adventurers Guild)

The trio were back at the Guild Hall in Vass meeting with Isaac who made the request. Amongst them was three other Adventurers leaders of their own teams as it were. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to meet with me." Isaac said as he looked to the group around the table with him. "Now let's get down to business. Last night 7 adventurers were attacked and five iron classed men were killed. The two survivors claimed it was a vampire who ambushed them in the forest outside of town." He explained as the group heard this.

"Here is what we know the monster has blond hair and a large mouth with very sharp fangs." Isaac explained as Aster heard this.

'That describes Sophia to a t when she loses control.' Aster thought as he listened in while his allies agreed on this.

"If this creature is indeed a vampire then we need to keep it from entering the town and the nearby city at all costs. Left unchecked it could turn Vass and the Capital's people into slaves." Isaac said as Aster agreed with him on that from a strategic standpoint. After all if Sophia as she is now manages to enter the Capital she may very well cause more damage than can be rectified.

"Was this fowl beast involved in the cemetery incident over at the border?" One adventurer asked before asking another question. "Or the slave ring that was shut down recently?" HE asked before a second one chipped in with a hearty laugh.

"Well I'm sure Mr. Aster or Ms. Kaguya would know the answer to one and Mr. Dilan the other." The hearty adventurer said as eyes were on the trio involved.

"Really it took me 4 quest to get my rank, but 3 of them did turn to platinum when a there was a giant toad appeared, then there was this strange looking dragon, and an army of trolls, orcs, some goblins, and a lot of annoying imps," Dilan said as he turn his adventurer into quest, with the help of the priestess in Hinomoto, former slave, and Elina to send in a recommendation letter with a thank you to him which bump his rank up to Mithril fast.

"Why you little," the guy said as the guild master said, "Hold your tongue Garge, these three gotten their ranks by their show of strength that inspired many people."

Garge shut up and lean back for now as the guild master soon went on saying, "After investigating the cemetery, we know without a doubt, that followers of the swamp witch which were behind the attack there."

"Wait the swamp witch? The immortal witch that raises the undead, then the vampire has to be involved with her," the first adventurer said with the 2nd one said, "We can't say that for certain, though if I had to guess, it's a decoy."

"Sure, but it doesn't take a vampire to kill iron plates," Garge said as Dilan wanted to punch the guy very much so as he didn't like him talking about Sophia like that, with the guild master said, "Let us concentrate finding the fiend. She was last seen a forest within Vance lands, I'll send a search party."

Aster peek up as if the guild is talking about the area where he think they are talking about, then it was close to this territory, and last thing he wanted was people finding his village after taking in the people from the ruin towns within Vance's land, it would be more trouble if they were founded and his village was attack, not that he didn't worry about them succeeding as his village is well protective, but it the chance a simple raid could turn into a war as he quickly spoken up saying, "No need for that, as by now she would be already gone and she isn't involve with the swamp witch ether."

Everyone look at him including Kaguya and Dilan as they wonder what he is doing as the guild master said, "And how can you be so sure?"

"That vampire is known as Elizabeth Tepes." Aster began as Dilan saw what Aster was doing.

"So this monster I take it you're familiar with this Elizabeth Tepes." The Guild master asked looking to Aster.

"Yes indeed we have quite a history with her." Kaguya chimed in showing these three knew her very well. "We've been tracking her for year and we can each confirm that she is powerful." Kaguya explained as all ears were on them.

"Yes not just any man or woman can face this foe she knows humans better than any vampire and how to break them." Dilan asked as the tone he used suggested he knew some secret about Sophia.

"But don't worry my teammates and I shall deal with this nuisance for you no questions asked." Aster asked as he began to pull something out.

This got a gasp from the three adventurers across from them. "The hell you all are!" They called out either after glory or otherwise.

"You're sure you can all kill her?" Isaac asked as he looked to the trio.

"Definitely because we have this." Aster said placing a crystal on the table. "There is eighth tiered magic within this crystal." Aster said before the group gasped in shock

"That's impossible everyone knows the eighth tiered is just a myth." The trio agreed but Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan disagreed.

"No way that thing, is a fake." Another accused but Kaguya then spoke up.

"We can get it appraised but we'd be waiting valuable time." Kaguya said as they had to hurry up with this task.

"Your rewards?" Isaac asked as he looked to Aster, Dilan, and Kaguya.

"Details can be hammered out later but I expect a promotion to Orichalcum for the three of us." Filan said being the negotiator here.

"Orichalcum!?" The Male called in shock to the trio.

"Must we demonstrate our strength time after time?" Kaguya asked linking her fingers in front of her mouth and letting the light gleam off her glasses.

It was then Garge shot up and glared at Isaac. "I'm going to!" Garge demanded as Aster heard this.

"You'll just slow us down." Aster said as he looked to Garge.

"How dare a newbie like you talk to me like that!? Screw you!" Garge roared clearly angry now. "We don't even know how powerful this Vampire really is." Garge yelled angry as Aster then shot up in return surprising everyone here.

"She is half human." Aster began surprising everyone. "She has all the strengths of a vampire but none of the weaknesses which already makes her formidable but she is after but one goal." Aster spinning the tale as he goes. "To become a pureblooded vampire and in turn the strongest one of all and to do this she requires blood sacrifices and if you go there you will just be another sacrifice to her." Aster said as he wasn't done. "Kaguya, Dilan, and I were but three of the only survivors of an entire village she had massacred as both vengeance and sacrifice for her unholy ritual." Aster said glaring at Garge.

"So answer me Garge do you really have the stones to face her when she is so close to her goal now." Aster growled as Garge stepped back in fear a bit. "The fact she is doing this in broad daylight instead of the shadows shows she's close enough to victory that even one life could mean victory for her." Aster said to which Garge stepped back.

"Fine but you better know what you're doing." Garge said as Aster nodded to this.

(Scene Break Forest Vance Domain)

Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan were walking down the forest path with Aster leading the way as if the area that was describe was near his territory, they he may have an idea of where Sophia could be at, as well keeping their group on the down low by taking the back roads, but something was amiss.

Aster keep looking ahead but his eyes moved side to side before he put his pinky to his ear like he was picking something out as he whisper, "Message Kaguya, Dilan."

"What's up man?" Dilan said in the message without saying anything as Kaguya began to say, "You picking up on something?"

"Yea, I cast team statues spell on all of us when we enter the forest, but I'm picking up on a few rogue signals that may have been pick up on by accident, as they would vanish after a while if we're far away enough but," Aster said with Kaguya finish for him saying, "They haven't and following us."

"If that the case, what should we do?" Dilan asked as Kaguya said, "I'll use my Life aura sense check and see if they are enemies or not."

"Get to it then," Aster said to them with Kaguya stop for a moment and fake sneezed as she cover her mouth a bit to muffle words, "1st tear Life Aura."

She glow white for a moment before resuming her walk catching up fast and sense out the present of the rogue signals and saw grays, as she can guess neutral enemies, as it mean there are normal people/players waiting to attack or something and she could guess they are ether bandit, but the maid patrol this forest a few time to keep any out, even killing them if needed, so she took another guess who as she said to the others, "We have stalkers, a small group of 5, could be adventures following us."

"Must be Garge, he didn't seem to like us taking this quest by ourselves to get our ranks up fast," Aster said to them as Dilan asked, "So what should we do with them, kill them or something?"

"No that would be too rash as if the adventure guild heard of Garge dying on a quest he wasn't supposed to be on, it could lead us to a difficult spot," Aster said with Kaguya suggest, "We can scare them away, case the illusion terror spell, thinking they are fighting against a powerful enemies."

"Perfect, but we need to make sure they aren't in site of any of us when one of us cast it, Kaguya, I'll leave it to you," Aster said to her as she nodded slightly before she stop and said out loud, "Hey guy, not to bother you but, I need to use the little girls room."

"Didn't I say go before we left?" Aster said as Kaguya said to him, "Well I didn't need to go then, but I need to go now."

"Fine then, go a few trees down and make it quick, we'll wait for you here," Aster said as Dilan said to him, "Tic-tac-toe while we wait then?"

Aster sighed as he hated that game when he has to wait for something he always play that game but in this case he has no choice but to play along as he said, "Fine, but just 3 rounds."

Kaguya into the forest while the two boy stay on the road to keep Garge and his followers eyes on him as they keep their distant from them as Garge watch their movement with one of his teammate came up to him and said, "Aren't we going to attack them yet or something, maybe the girl sense she's alone, maybe have some fun with her?"

"We're not doing so, if these three are right about this half breed vampire, then we must use them to weaken the beast before striking them down when they are tired, and killing the beast ourselves when its weak enough to do so, if the girl survive, then sure we could have our fun with her," Garge said as his 3 other followers stood off on the side as they give a nod and a grin liking the plan their boss had.

Garge rubs his hands together as he said, "And once we reap the reward for this beast from them, that Orichalcum rank will be ours to use for richer quests."

The others agree with this plan, there was a sudden scream, that ran out through the forest as all the men were spooked by it as they had their weapon out and Garge turn back to the road, he saw Aster and Dilan wasn't there anymore, but saw a bloody mess that was in the place of the two that were there before.

"What the hell?" Garge said as the same follow look and saw the bloody mess as well and said, "What the hell happen, where are they?"

"EAHHHHH!" a weird scream was heard as suddenly a creature, a white skin man, but didn't look like a man, and not alive ether as his mouth had blood, swing out from the trees and landed in the middle of every and give another scream as one follower said, "What is that?!"

"A ghoul, kill it!" As another guy said while swing his sword at the thing, it dodge the attack and leap away and crawl on a tree and give out another scream as soon enough crawling out from the trees more show up, like a hive as they group up together as all the followers saw this as Garge look in horror to the site of such a thing as all of them groin, yell, and give a small hiss as the first follower said, "W-what are we going to do boss?!"

"Run you fools, run!" Garge said as he started running with his followers following after him with the "Ghouls" chase after them out of the area, soon the 5 men were gone the ghouls soon fade out of existent with Dilan, Aster, and Kaguya step out from behind the tree line as Aster said, "Good work Kaguya with the illusion of crawlers."

"I do my best," Kaguya said as Dilan asked, "Do you think we scared them enough?"

Kaguya sniff the air a bit as having a bit of enhance sense does have a few perks as she said, "With the mess they made on their way, I think so."

"Come on, let's find Sophia and get her back," Aster said as the two agree and keep going on their way knowing they have nothing else to worry about.

(Time skip)

Soon enough the trio reach an open area as Aster said to them, "This is the open field area that near my village, if she anywhere, its here."

"There!" Dilan pointed out as there was an area that seem damage by a fight and in the middle of it was Sophia as the trio rush out to her before stopping a few yards away as Aster soon said, "Sophia, are you alright?"

She didn't say, as she stood their emotionless, with no reaction from her in front of their present with Dilan step up as he said to her, "Hey Sophia, remember me, Dilan your master?"

Still no reply as Kaguya observed her looking at her life aura as it did look great as she looking red like an normal would look like enemy as she said, "No change in her aura, she reading like an enemy MPC."

"It could be her statues effect, if we clear it, she may respond," Aster said as he held out his hand as an item appeared in his hand showing a ring with star shape gems in it.

"It's a shame to waste such a super rare item on a counter spell... but whatever had did this to Sophia isn't something to take lightly." Aster said as Dilan nodded.

"Yeah a battle took place here obviously and the victor took control of Sophia and just left her here with no orders to follow." Dilan said as Kaguya thought it over.

"It doesn't make sense who could do this and why would they do it." Kaguya said as she knew Solaris wasn't behind this. He was cunning but this wasn't his handiwork he has a sense of honor about that. "So we're going to use Shooting Star to break the spell and possibly waste one of three wishes for it." Kaguya said as it was agreed upon.

"Its super tiered magic and seeing as the farthest any had gotten in this world is 7th tear breaking the mind control should be simple." Aster said as he then sighed a bit. "Though it doesn't require magic to cast the drawback is the long casting time to use it." Aster said but Kaguya smirked to this.

"But seeing as it's a spell pre-prepared into a ring this would allow you to bypass the casting time to use it." Kaguya said to which Aster nodded.

"Piece of cake." Dilan noted as he then smirked. "This should allow us to free Sophia from the mind control spell without problem and then we can get to the bottom of how it happened to begin with." Dilan said just as the spell activated surrounding Aster in a runic array.

"Shooting Star!" Aster invoked as the spell activated. "Now Ring cure Sophia of all her statues effects!" Aster ordered as the ring shined brightest and got to work on curing Sophia. But then something happened the circle shattered much to the trio's shock as soon something began to appear behind Sophia. With it a chuckling was heard in the air as Aster, Dilan, and Kaguya were wide eyed at what they heard.

Dilan's grip on his shield began to shaken and tighten as his armor began to clank from the shaking. Kaguya was finding it hard to breathe right now as she knew this voice anywhere. Aster was sweating as he looked to his hand and saw it was shaking like a leaf. "Aster... Kaguya… Dilan... it's been many millennia since we last met." Came a voice as Aster saw the image take form before them.

It was a colossus of a male figure as his design was modeled after the Knights of the Round from Final Fantasy XIV Online but his throne suggested he has aspects of all classes and abilities to him. What was worst was the fact that they had not heard from him since they had arrived here. "No... It can't be." Dilan gasped as even Kaguya knew who it was.

"I do hope you enjoyed my present... I began to wonder when you and Solaris would appear in this world." The being said as he was the one and only player who none of them could beat even Aster.

"The Leader of Ragnarock… Nanashi." Aster identified as Nanashi smiled a bit as if remembering fond memories.

"No... Long ago I changed it to Aesir but yes it is I." Nanashi or Aesir said as he looked to his fellow players. "I have so much to share and so much to do now that we are all here..." Aesir said with a smiled hidden by his helm. "Let's start here and now." Aesir began but Aster wasn't interested.

"Kaguya… teleport us. TELEPORT US NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!" Aster called out in a panic as Kaguya was already on it.

But before Aesir could release his power the trio was gone in a flash and thus he chuckled. "No matter... the final chapter of this Chronicle shall soon be written at long last." Aesir said before his shade in turn vanished from sight.

(Nearby with Aster, Dilan, and Kaguya)

Soon as the trio teleported safely away from Sophia, Aster step away quickly as his breathing seem heavy, as his entire person seem shaking in rage, he kick the ground hard, and kicking up the dirt along with it while a chilling air blew around him as he said, "Damn it! Fuckin shit! Mother fucker!"

"Aster Calm down!" Kaguya said as she came to him and put a hand on his shoulder, as Aster turn to her and said, "I can't calm down! He's here, Nanashi is here and he attacked one of ours!"

Aster summon his sword and slash down hard creating a slash in the ground creating an ice cover area that went on for a while as Dilan drop to his knees as tear form in his eyes he said, "It's my fault, I had Sophia to complete her mission and she now… she now."

Kaguya quickly cast out the calming spell on her teammate that meant to calm down a berserker state teammate that could not tell friend from foe, and raise their spirit from a depressed curse as she hope it would calm down both boys quickly as she cast, "3 tier calming soul!"

Soon enough both of them had a green aura around them, as Aster was breathing calmly enough but still had an anger look to his face, with Dilan pick himself up as Kaguya saw the spell work as Aster took a breath and said, "Sorry Kaguya… I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me."

"Sorry I felt a bit emotional about this… Sophia may have been crazy over me, but she still my favorite girl with Fray," Dilan said as Kaguya said to them, "Its fine… I understand, but there still a problem, as how was the spell on Sophia wasn't erase, and high level Tier magic should have been clear out right?"

"That right, the spell work perfectly, the super tier magic should have worked, but it didn't, and the only thing I can think of what Nanashi or Aesir, or whatever he calls himself, did… he use a world level item," Aster said as Kaguya and Dilan didn't react to that as they were afraid of something like that as Aster turn to them and said, "We can't undo the spell on Sophia as we are… we may need our world level items as well to help."

"But we can't just use them like this, just one of those items is enough to cause judgment day in this world with no way knowing if it can recover from it," Kaguya said as Aster rub his head as he look back at his… mess he made as he try to think what they should do.

Aster put his finger to his ear and said, "Message Fey!"

"Yes my lord?" Fey answered as Aster began to say, "Frey increase security around all 3 villages, put the guild at high alert, the first few floors must be secured, and put out the guard dogs, we are at red alert."

"I will do so at once," Fey said as she didn't ask why as she just hang up with Aster turning to his best friend and girlfriend as he said, "We need to secure our villages, until Sophia is freed, I'm not taking any chances."

"Right, but what should we do about Sophia?" Dilan asked as Aster sighed for a moment as there is a regrettable decision, but now is not the time to say it as he said, "We put up an illusion barrier around her, make it seem like nothing happen and it's just a thick forest, no one must see what will happen here until the times come."

They all nodded to this as they all acted fast as they case the illusion barrier spell on the land blending it in with the rest of the forest.

(Soldier of Holy Guild hall)

"Excuse me, but all floor guardian must return back, Lord Aster order us to supervise the floors 1 through 3," Yuto said with Logos stood by as he slam his weapon down getting the attention of all floor guardians as he said, "Soldier of Holy Guild is on red alert and following the protocol. Use this to show our lords and lady we are still loyal to them."

(Sebastian)

As he walk down the halls of the prison block where they keep the guard dogs as loud barking is heard with Sebastian not liking it but he is order to do so as he said, "the Supreme beings created us to do their work for them, if one doesn't follow their order… then they must be erase."

(Mordred and Lucy)

"I can't believe Sophia would rebel like that." Lucy said as she rode in the carriage drove by Mordred. "Lord Mordred shouldn't we return to HOLY with all the other guardians as well?" Lucy asked with concern.

"No we were given special orders to continue on with the mission." Mordred said as he kept driving but had already heard about Aster's panic from before. "Our presence is needed at the Capital itself. You should not doubt Lord Aster I am sure he, Lady Kaguya, and Lord Dilan shall choose the best course of action." Mordred said as he kept his focus on the road.

(Scene Break HOLY)

"What's going on?" Leina asked as she saw the Guardians in a panic even more so when Aster, Kaguya, and Leina walked in but no Sophia.

"The situation is more, dire then we anticipated." Aster said as Cattleya heard this.

"How dire is it?" Cattleya asked as she was now worried.

"That I may need to send you all home to avoid being in the crossfire." Aster said as the trio began to make their way to the treasury.

"Big sis is worried." Nowa noted as Ymir saw how Dilan was as well.

"Elina is still out there and Branwen is standing sentinel over New Eden." Dilan said as it was clear they had to do this now or never.

"Here we may need all the help we can get." Aster said as he summoned a box and presented it to them all. The group looked and saw the Rings of HOLY Inside them. "Where we are going, we shall all need them. But note by taking these rings." Aster began but Tomoe took the ring first as did Alleyne.

"YEs we are joining this guild the whispers speak of war time coming and we need to be ready." Alleyne said as each girl took a ring for themselves as Aster nodded.

"Come Leina." Aster said as Leina nodded and followed after Aster.

"You to Tomoe." Dilan said as Alleyne of course followed after Kaguya.

"Cattleya all of you." Aster began as he stopped for a moment as the mother saw the warrior. "If worse comes to worse... I want you to grab whatever you can and run all of you." Aster said as he looked away.

"Risty I know what you intend to do but be patient." Aster said knowing Leina's final test was approaching them all.

In turn Aster, Kaguya, Leina, Alleyne, Tomoe, Dilan, Fey, and Zwei all vanished from sight.

(Later in the treasury)

The group teleported into a room with a mountain of treasure before them surprising many there. The two NPC's and the maidens of this world saw it and were surprised by this. "This is your first time in the treasury is it not?" Aster asked looking to the group.

"Yes... I didn't even know this place had such a thing." Leina said but Aster smirked a bit.

"And by the way you are impressed you clearly haven't seen nothing yet." Aster said as this pile was just a small fraction of the actual treasury.

"I could never enter here without the Ring of HOLY as it is the only key." Fey said admiring her jewelry.

"A security measure mind you." Aster said as he then walked over to the shadow like wall. Once he stood before it he began to password chant. "In the name of Justice!" Aster called out as soon words appeared to which only Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan knew. "By this means you shall acquire the power of the world but take heed for this power must be used to banish evil and bring salvation to those of the light." Aster read but before chuckling a bit.

"That is the basic translation." Aster said as Kaguya agreed to this. Soon the shadow and in turn the group made their way inside.

(Inside the Wall)

The group walked by cases holding weapons that was either familiar to them or unfamiliar as it seemed they kept most of the good toys under lock and key. "We are heading to the mausoleum a sacred ground not far from here." Aster said as he walked ahead of everyone.

"A mausoleum I did not know there was one." Fey confessed as Leina was confused by this.

"Of course it has been off limits until now and guarded by Fenrir Alpha." Aster said as he walked ahead of everyone.

"Fenrir Alpha..." Fey said as she knew of her brother. Despite being from two separate supreme beings Fenrir was her other half as her sibling. "My brother who you had given the duty to defend the most dangerous and powerful of weapons to HOLY." Fey said as she knew how dangerous some of these weapons can be in the wrong hands. "Amongst Lulu and Tom he is the highest of the Guardians the true leader of the Guardians under you of course my liege." Fey said as Alleyne really wanted to meet this warrior now.

They soon arrived at a large room that had two sofas and a coffee table set up. Soon a figure rose up in ebony black armor wielding a large sword in his hands with his face covered by the armor save for his Farian horns and elven like ears. The figure rose up and then drew his sword charging at them as Zwei was on guard. But instead Aster met the attack with the Giant Thrasher and blocked the attack. The warrior then went for Leina and held his sword next to her head before she even noticed as a few strands of hair came off.

The warrior then stepped off as he then stabbed his sword to the ground and kneeled. "Lord Aster it pleases me that you are still amongst us." The warrior bowed to his superior as he then looked to him. "And it seems you bring new blood to our ranks it pleases me to see that the Supreme Beings may once again reigns over these sacred halls." He said as Leina was awe struck by him as Alleyne was impressed with his power and skill.

"Fenrir Alpha I am happy to see you are well." Aster said as he had set Fenrir here in the event of a guild raid to defend their most strongest and sacred of treasures if the invaders ever manage to make it here.

"Of course my liege but what do I owe such a rare yet welcomed pleasure?" Fenrir asked as Aster nodded to him.

"I need our world class items the ones we keep locked here." Aster said as Fenrir was wide eyed at this.

"The World class items weapons powerful that if ever released could be disastrous to all for they would bend the very world to their will." Fenrir said knowing how powerful these weapons were. If Tom had said it Aster would be judging Dilan but when Fenrir says it the warrior is speaking of these items with caution and also a hint of warning as well. "Only Supreme Beings should be allowed to wield them and those who they deem worthy as well." Fenrir said as Aster nodded to him and mentally smirked. "They should not be unleashed without due caution for if the time has come to awaken them then we may be facing dire situation." Fenrir said as Aster's mental smirk was threatening to reach outside.

'My best work Fenrir is one of the strongest a dark knight capable of the greatest feet's of black magic, and sword play. The Dark Knight was noted to be the opposite of a Paladin in many RPG's so it's only fair my creation as amongst the strongest.' Aster mentally noted as he then looked to Fenrir. "Yes we have a situation but right now we must deal with an immediate one first." Aster said as Sophia was top priority right now.

"Of course my liege." Fenrir said before standing back up. "And what World Items shall you be acquiring today?" Fenrir asked awaiting for his masters desires.

"Very well I shall need Infinity Blade, The Lesser Grail, Grace and Glory, and the Ivory Manuscript Origin of Unknown." Aster requested as he looked to Fenrir who nodded.

"Very well wise choices for days to come." Fenrir said as Aster nodded to him.

"Very well let us continue." Aster said before he went forth with Leina close behind him.

"Lord." Fey said as she and Zwei followed after the duo with Alleyne close behind as well as Kaguya and Dilan.

"Exercise caution I mean no disrespect milord but World Class Items would be very disastrous if misused." Fenrir said as he let them pass.

"Do not question our lord brother his wisdom and strength is unbound." Fey said as Fenrir then chuckled a bit.

"The warning was not for him dear sister." Fenrir said as Fey knew what was coming. "And it please me as it fills my heart with joy and calms my soul to see that you are leading the Guardians well in my absence. To think not too long ago... you still required your elder brother to protect me dear water fawn." Fenrir praised only to block an attack from Fey's axe.

"DIE!" She yelled as Aster heard the commotion.

"Fenrir Fey!" Aster called as this was just a sibling spat for him.

"Lord." Both Fey and Fenrir responded to which they knew what this met. They went torts the path but Alleyne who had heard what Fenrir called Fey grew curious.

"Water Fawn?" Alleyne asked as Fenrir chuckled in response.

"A tale for another time." Fenrir said as he had a great deal of emberassing stories of Fey.

Leina smiled to Fenrir seeing he clearly cared for Fey. "Leina, Tomoe, Alleyne, and Fey." Kaguya called as they needed to get past the final checkpoint now. "You each need to give the Ring of HOLY you are each wearing to Zwei for the time being." Kaguya explained as the group of girls were shocked to hearing this.

(Later in the Mausoleum)

"Nobody is able to teleport to the treasury without a Guild Ring." Dilan began as they walked through a long yet darkened hall only lit by a dim light. "However you can't enter this specific room with it on otherwise the golems will sense intruders and attack." Aster said as Fey looked around seeing statues that held faces and forms she had not seen for some time.

"These... these Golems... look like the Supreme Beings." Fey said as Leina was shocked noting how Fey had this look of nostalgia.

"Yes perceptive of you Fey this room I had created myself with Kaguya and Dilan to honor our former allies and to rejoice for those yet to come." Aster said as despite being many spots there were empty spots as well no doubt for members yet to come.

"Wait you called this a Mausoleum so would that not mean your former comrades are dead?" Tomoe asked as Aster looked lost for a moment.

"To my knowledge they may very well still be alive." Aster said surprising Leina the most with the way he said it. The way he had said it despite Kaguya and Dilan still being here... sounded like he was alone. 'Dammit why did I say that?' Aster mentally scolded himself but Kaguya then put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she felt the same way. They needed to believe their friends had arrived here as well but with the other Guilds here without their members save for the leaders... it wasn't looking good for that hope.

"Fey?" Dilan asked as he looked to Fey as did Alleyne. "Are you ok?" He asked but Fey saw it and nodded.

"Yes sorry I am well Lord." Fey said as Dilan nodded but Aster then spoke up.

"There may come a time when our reign comes to an end as well." Aster said as Fey was surprised to hear this. "I know it's a sad thought and I too wish it was not hence why I hope and pray that when that time comes... I can leave you all in good hands." Aster said as his gaze went over to Leina.

"A successor." Fey said as Leina was surprised by this.

"Perhaps or maybe an heir by blood." Aster said looking to the statues and the empty slots. "When the time for my reign ends my statue shall rise there." Aster said pointing to the empty spot. "But until such a time comes... I must live for the sake of those who are not here." Aster said as Fey began to tear up. "My reign may come... but I will do everything I must to ensure that when it does happen Kaguya, Dilan, and myself can ensure you will all be in good hands." Aster said as Fey then fell to her knees surprising them all.

"Is she... crying?" Leina asked as even Alleyne was shocked by this. The way Aster talked it sounded like he was accepting the fact death comes for them all... hence why he chooses to ensure that when it comes he will know that his followers would be left in good hands.

"My liege... though many of us live longer life spans then humans... I swear to you the successor you would choose we shall follow, him or her without till his reign ends as well." Fey said as she began to break down. It was then Leina who moved before the strongest three here did as she headed over to Fey who was weeping at the thought of their three leaders leaving them one day.

"Don't cry Fey." Leina said as Fey looked to Leina in surprise. "Aster he is powerful as are his friends... but if they do fall he will ensure a successor is left in their stead and through that successor you will all live on." Leina said as Fey was surprised by this. "The ones whom left long ago whom you followed they're legacy lives on through you all... so don't tarnish it with tears... stand tall and face the future with your head held high." Leina said as Fey had a flashback to her creator rest his mighty soul.

"Lord Pochimochi…" Fey trailed off as Leina was confused. "You sounded just like Lord Pochimochi." Fey said as that surprised Leina there. Fey then stood up smiling as she could see it now in her eyes... the Supreme Beings did not die... their spirits live on through this guild and all that they had created with it.

"I understand." Fey said as she was ready to move out and help save Sophia.

"Now... listen closely the only way to combat World Item level brainwashing is to fight fire with fire. We have no other choice but to utilize world level items ourselves but with the added bonus of others as well." Aster said as Fey saw what he meant.

"Are you three positive then that a world Class Item was used on Sophia?" Fey asked as she looked to the group.

"We all sensed and saw it." Kaguya confessed to which Dilan had to add more.

"It's time we unseal these sacred relics for now it is time they fall into the hands of the Guardians to which their old masters had made into being and the weapons to be used by a new generation of HOLY." Aster said as Fey saw what Aster meant. "I have a plan we will be able to save Sophia and that plan rests here." Aster said as he went to the hall. "Inside these halls is one of 9 powerful World Class Items called the 9 Relics of Yggdrasil they were divided amongst the 9 to prevent another Guild War between us... but the power is so mighty that it would be expended upon from just one use. If worse comes to worse I shall use it but ONLY as a last resort." Aster said as he could not express enough the danger and might of this Item.

"If you ask me to come back alive... I cannot make such a promise." Aster said as he looked to the group who was in shock. "I plan to fight Sophia alone and thus I know not if I will survive the battle." Aster said knowing as a human he was at a severe disadvantage then most monster or none human races in Geonet. "Before you all argue I have three reasons for doing this... though Kaguya, Dilan, and I share leadership I hold the highest I need to prove to myself that I am worthy of such a rank and a competent leader." Aster began as he began his explanation. "It was foolish of me to consider that the other Guilds did not arrive as well from our homeland." Aster said as that was good reason if not prideful.

"The second reason... I am not convinced this isn't a trap set by Ragnarock." Aster said as he looked to Fey who shivered at its name.

"The Nameless One." Fey said knowing Aesir's name was taboo amongst them. She had heard this on the rumor mill but to be confirmed was frightening.

"Aesir as he calls himself now has never been one to make things as cut throat as it appears. He always has secrets and hidden agenda's in his plans and considering in the last Guild War he stood supreme over us all I will not take any chances of my forces and fellow leaders being killed for such a trap." Aster explained as Alleyne heard this and knew what the third reason would be. "And if worse comes to worse the third reason would have to be me exterminating Sophia." Aster said as this got everyone save for Dilan and Kaguya on edge.

"But you would willingly kill your follower for something beyond her control?!" Alleyne demanded but Aster smirked to this.

"Don't worry." Kaguya said walking in. "Aster and Sophia's father were close friends." Kaguya said looking to the statue of a vampiric Archer. "If anyone has the best chance of beating her with our arsenal it will be Aster." Kaguya said as she already knew how this battle will play out... but it doesn't make seeing it any less enjoyable.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is a new chapter as promised. Now I hope you all enjoyed it and review it. So until next time I will say to you one more time ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 10 HOLY's Might

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: Well new chapter let's start this folks.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Sophia's Clearing Cliffside)

At the Cliff-side closes to Sophia's location a small runic point was set up before hand by Aster, as he could travel to Sophia's location from his village, but he didn't want to risk of anyone back tracking his trail unless he knew it was secure enough.

As the runic point soon activate, a portal open up, and through it Aster with Yuna and Yuto with some of the world level items in case if they were needed they can use them without him worrying about them when he was planning on leaving them alone when he fights, and Marianne as well as it seem she came along for some reason.

Aster came out wearing a leather looking armor. It was his "Assault set" his starter set in WKC 2, being light weight as it look he had a need of it for a reason as he had his trusty sword and shield at his side too.

With Aster looking out into the distant and look around for anything out of the ordinary, he saw nothing and took a deep breath as one of his hardest solo fight is coming up as he turn to the twins and said, "Yuna, Yuto."

The twins looked at their guild leader as Aster said to them, "This is where we split up at. Scout the area for enemies once we go our separate ways, understood?"

"Yes Lord Aster," the twin said as Aster said to them, "And if you do encounter any, and find yourself out number, even a little bit, just run to my village as I have the some of the best maiden knight on stand-by there, as I gave those items to you just in case if another world level item is with them. They are not for combat."

"We understand Lord Aster," Yuna said as she knew she would be careful with the world level items as their lord entrusted the items to them, she would do her best with her brother would do the same.

"We will do as you command," Yuto said as he understood the risk as Aster turn back facing out below where Sophia is at as he said, "Good, make sure that you do and remember your retreat is an important thing to my plans, with Ivory Manuscript Origin of Unknown, and the Grace and Glory are world level items, treasure by the Soldiers Of HOLY, they are worth more than your lives, as cruel as it sounds, but they must not be taken by anyone."

"Yes Lord Aster!" the twin said as they are understand and smile to this with Marianne understand why Aster means as when she brought him and the others along with their guild, while bringing other guilds in by accident, she sense great power within those items and some of them can match the powers of the Power Stones from her old life and shiver to the thought of one being used.

Aster look out into the view as he thought, 'It's strange, I cast a spell to help me detected the world level item that used that control Sophia, but Aesir isn't near this place, nor any of his followers. Did he leave her out here with no command? What is he planning?"

Aster sighed as he cannot thought like this as the time for action is now as he said, "Let move, and good luck you two."

"You as well Lord Aster," the twin said before they went into the forest leaving their lord with Marianne as she said, "IS that wise to do that?"

"Maybe not, but I cannot allow them to get hurt, even if we resurrected them, everything about them could change, and I would not change any about the floor guardians for the world, but for now let's stick to the plan, you can create a barrier that no one can escape from right?" Aster question as Marianne smile and said, "Of course, I am not look it, but I'm a powerful angel, a twin daughter of eve, the angel of light and darkness."

"That's some title, and you said twin, I'm guessing you have a sister but where is she?" Aster question as Marianne shrug and said, "Hard to say, I thought I sense her back in the elven forest but the power the knights gave off kind of throw my sensing off, but I did find a black feather that belong to her."

"Oh sorry about that, so I'm guessing your sister is an angel or a fallen angel?" Aster question with Marianne answer him, "She more like a dark angel than fallen, as you have to be a good angel first before they fallen, but she was born as a black wing angel who didn't deserve to be given such a curse."

"Right, sorry that I asked then, but let get moving now," Aster said as he leap off the cliff side with Marianne following him behind him as out in the distant, Ciela flew into the area as she sense powerful items, and saw her sister flying by with a new champion it seem but not like the old one before as she can emit Solaris was an upgrade from Damian as he wasn't obsess with power with the sun king settling that kind of thing, just more of control.

She was order by Solaris to look around the world for special items to retrieve or report them for later retrieving, but what she saw seem more important than anything as she put her hand to her head and said, "Message Solaris."

"What is it Ciela you found a powerful item yet?" Solaris spoken as he sounded with a strong superior tone as she said, "I have yet to find one, but I did sense one nearby and it lead me to Aster the pale warrior, and he seem to be dress in a light outfit."

"You're sure about this?" Solaris asked as he sounded confused about this s Ciela said to him, "I'm sure Lord Solaris, I have seen the report about him and seen his face from the images you showed as well, and it's him."

"Observe him then, record and report back soon as you can after whatever Aster is doing is done, I want to know what he is doing," Solaris said as Ciela nodded as she held up a crystal similar that her sister uses and said, "I'll record as much as I can then."

"Good luck then," Solaris said before hanging up as Ciela put her hand down and look at her crystal as she better be careful with this as she didn't want her sister to find out about her just yet.

"Let's get this done already," Ciela said as she flew overhead keeping out of sight of her sister and Aster.

(Soldiers of HOLY)

Everyone has gather in the view globe room where many seat are place and an orb similar to those that meant to view fight of the Queen's blade with a few slight detail different as the orb wasn't clear, and it wasn't floating, but on a stand.

Everyone has gather, the warriors of the Queen's blade, the remaining floor guardians including Fenrir who watching from the distant, Dilan, and Kaguya as they watch Aster walk down the forest path with Marianne as Leina said, "Will he be alright doing this by himself, should have someone else go with him to help him?"

"No he'll be fine." Kaguya said as she sat there with a calculated look.

"Milady I do not wish to choose sides but I agree with Lady Leina on this how you can send him alone. We could all go in Guardians and the last three Supreme Beings combined nothing could stop our might." Sebastian objected at least until Fenrir spoke up.

"Know your place Sebastian." Fenrir spoke as all eyes were on him. After all it's not every day their strongest would come out of his den like this. "Our lord was quite adamant about going forth alone. And though I share your sentiments on protecting him... if he had to rely on us to protect him then in turn he would have failed us in his eyes and thus we would have failed him." Fenrir spoke as he looked to Sebastian. "Though I agree the logic of his actions elude me but if he does fall... he gave me specific orders to follow." Fenrir confessed as Leina remembered that conversation but not the orders.

"Orders?" Risty asked as she was curios as well.

"Yes... his orders were clear should he fall in battle we shall apprehend Sophia in full force and I shall focus my attention on training his successor." Fenrir said showing Aster planned for this contingency.

"Wait he has already chosen a successor!?" Fenrir cried out in shock.

"Yes... his successor shall only be revealed SHOULD he fall." Fenrir said and thus showed he was being tight lipped about this scenario.

"Regardless!" Sebastian called out as he shot up. "I cannot sit idly by while our lord may very well walk into his death!" Sebastian roared before Fey spoke up.

"What do you plan to do?" Alleyne asked as eyes were on Sebastian.

"Isn't it obvious, my subordinates and I." He began only to find his path blocked both ways by Fenrir and Logos.

"Well seems I was duped." Sebastian said as he saw he was blocked.

"Your loyalty at times blinds you." Fenrir spoke as he and Logos stepped back. "Do you have so little faith in our lord, if so then, you are a failure as a Guardian." Fenrir said as Tomoe hissed a bit at how low blow that was. Sebastian in turn sat back down as Logos then sat down as well.

"Now then remain quiet and observe." Logos said but Alleyne had a question.

"Logos what are the odds of Aster being victorious?" Alleyne asked as she needed to know.

"3 to 7. Three in Lord Aster's favor seven in Sophia's." Logos said causing a collective gasp from them all.

"I like his odds." Dilan said surprising them further as he and Kaguya both knew Aster had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Now let's watch and see where this goes. And see who eats their words." Kaguya said as she observed knowing what Aster planned to do here.

(Scene Break Echidna)

Echidna was observing the fiasco as she had already gotten word from her informants of the situation. She leaned on a tree watching as she had already sent word to the others. Ragnarock was here... they were always here and no one was the wiser to it. She even sent words to Solaris but knowing how often he responds to such letters... she knew it was a gamble. Plus as much as she hated it if Nonami or Aesir, as he calls himself now, is here a Guild War may be imminent and they may need Solaris aid somehow.

Echidna as Ecchi-Mina had a theory one her husband agreed on. They reason they all lost last time with how Aesir picked them off one by one was because they were not united. Alone they stood little chance but united their chances of victory increased, safety in numbers after all. "Come on Aster... don't fail." Echidna said before she sighed a bit.

"Ciela right?" Echidna asked as she looked behind her to the shadows. "I have a message for Solaris and Kira... I already sent a Bigalow to him but I need you to make sure he receives it." Echidna said as Ciela listened intently.

(Back with Aster and Marianne)

The duo exited the forest area and saw Sophia right where they had left her before. It was clear she wasn't tampered with by Aesir but regardless they had to bring her down. "Nervous?" Marianne asked as Aster nodded.

"A tad." Aster admitted silently as she could see why. 'After all I don't know if the resurrection mechanics work here as they did in Geonet.' Aster mentally confessed as he looked to Marianne. 'This is a huge gamble... but I cannot and will not allow any of you to kill each other.' Aster thought knowing what he had to do here. 'I know who I am and who I was but neither matter. What matters is who I am NOW. And I am.' Aster began mentally before he went to start.

"I am Aster the Pale White Warrior this legendary name and title cannot be tainted by defeat." Aster called out and now it was time to begin. But first he will need a few aids in combat. Yes Warriors can learn magic but the magic is restricted to one self and cannot be magic for increasing magical prowess like that of a spell caster.

"Stride of Winds!" Aster invoked increasing his speed for combat and when he saw Sophia didn't respond he smirked. "As I suspected unless I attack you directly with a proactive attack you won't go into combat mode." Aster said as Sophia remained as still as a rock. "Sorry Sophia but I intend to take full advantage of this so do try and be patient." Aster said as he began to use every buff he has available.

"Fly. Bless of Ares. Infinity wall. Divine Blessing, Holy. Life essence. Greater full potential. Freedom. False data life. See through. Warriors Instincts. Greater resistance. Mantle of Artemis. Indomitability. Sensor boost. Greater luck. Attack boost. Draconic Power. Greater hardening. Aura of Athena. Absorption. Penetrate up. Atlas Shield. Trap Skill Detonation Mines, Trap Skill Affliction Trap, Trap Skill Hidden Arrows." Aster invoked and for each spell used his body glared with the magic invoked thus in turn he was ready as he glared at Sophia.

Aster's gaze then went over to Marianne who nodded in understanding. "Got it I'll go get somewhere safe." Marianne said before she flew off to safety knowing what was about to occur here.

"Now." Aster began as he view returned over to Sophia. "Let's begin." Aster said before his body and the area around him began to glow with some sort of power as he got ready to use one of his major hitter skills.

(With Yuna and Yuto)

"What's that?" Yuna asked as she sat on the ledge observing the battle from afar with her brother Yuto.

"I... I think it's a Super Tiered Warrior Skill." Yuto responded as he saw the battle about to begin.

"Oh yeah its stronger then 10th tiered isn't it?" Yuna asked as she observed while Yuto nodded in response.

(Soldiers of HOLY)

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Sebastian asked as he observed the globe.

"What makes you say that?" Leina asked unaware of the attack Aster was about to use.

"It's a skill Lord Aster has, fortunately it doesn't have any penalty for use on his magic power." Fey began to explain until Logos jumped in.

"It may be free to use but once Lord Aster uses it he won't be able to use it again." Logos said knowing how that skill needed time to recharge once used. "I bold tactic to say the lease." Logos said as Sebastian looked to the orb intently.

"But what is his plan?" Alleyne as Cattleya watched as well with Rana.

"Perhaps he wishes to diminish her energy quickly so she won't have time to counter him." Cattleya suggested as Fey was silent watching the battle with great detail as did Risty and Kaguya.

"Knowing Aster... he has a reason for doing this." Dilan said as he knew Aster better than most after all.

(Back with Aster)

Aster kept charging up the skill as he looked around hoping to find any trace of Aesir or his goons. "Still no enemies." Aster said as he knew something was up. "They could be hiding in wait but I can't waste this opportunity to attack." Aster before he sighed in frustration. "Troublesome I'm really going in blind aren't I?" Aster asked as he pulled an item from his inventory and pulled out some sort of watch.

He then equipped it on his wrist and began to activate it with a few presses of the touchscreen. Once he was done a voice was heard from it one Aster was familiar with. "I'll set that timer up for you Aster-sweetie." The voice said sounding like it belonged to a MILF type character with a teasing yet lustful attitude.

"Mommy-Mina." Aster said aloud remembering her voice instantly. 'I wonder why I can't change the voice on this watch.' Aster thought to himself before reaching his hand into his inventory again and pulling out sticks all with the names of his guild mates, Dilan and Kaguya included. He then began to attach them to his belt for when he needed them seeing as their newer members had added their items to the Guild Bank Aster knew he had everything he would need here. 'I will borrow some strength... from all of you.' Aster thought as Sophia won't know what hit her till it was too late.

Soon Aster's spell reached the pinnacle of its charge time and in turn was ready to be activated. "Now then... let's go!" Aster called out and drew his sword taking a battle stance with it. "SUPER TIERED SKILL! OMEGA END FORCE!" Aster invoked activating the skill in question.

Soon massive weapons comprised of magic but made in the image of the weapons Aster had wielded as well as other White Knight Chronicles weapons formed around Sophia. They then all attacked her at once and in turn creating a massive explosion from the attack itself. It left a blinding flash of light that caused whoever was close enough to still survive it and see it to shield their eyes to retain their sight.

(HOLY)

"Incredible." Leina gasped as she saw the power Aster had stored away.

"Not even Owen could perform a feat like that." Cattleya said as that seemed a bit overboard for Sophia.

"Don't hold your breath... Sophia is still alive." Fenrir said as he watched the proceeding with great detail.

"But that is impossible nothing could survive an attack like that." Alleyne said as even Nowa had to agree on this.

"Wait for it." Kaguya said as she knew what was coming next.

(Back to the battle)

But as the light died down the entire area was now a crater as Aster entered it to see Sophia still alive. But what was noted was the fact she was now wearing her armor with her lance drawn showing she was in combat mode now. Sophia then began to laugh a sadistic laugh as her laughter echoed across the battlefield. "Be careful Lord Aster." Sophia began almost taunting her beloved Lord Aster. "I might think you're trying to kill me. Nice try." Sophia said as she was still in one piece.

"It wasn't much of a present but I hope you enjoyed it." Aster said as he looked upon Sophia with a smirk on his face.

"Oh but I most certainly did," Sophia said as she swing her lance to the side as she went on saying, "What a treat this must be. I can enjoy killing the powerful man like Lord Aster with my own two hands, it would be just as wonderful!"

"Interesting, why are you still calling me that?" Aster said as he is curious a bit about Sophia mind controlled as she said to him, "Oh come on, isn't it obvious? You are still one of the supreme beings, lord Aster, calling anything else will be the height of arrogant."

"Who is your master Sophia?" Aster asked her and wonder what her respond would be on that and see if there some limit of the mind control he could export with Sophia said, "What kind of question is that lord-?

Sophia stop mid-way as she slowly started thinking who is her master or love is as her mind went to Dilan, Aster and Kaguya first but it vanish from her thought as she just imagine tearing Aster apart as she said, "This doesn't make sense, why do I want to kill one of my masters? Because I was attacked? Because I feel compiled too? I must use all of my strength to use to counter and destroy whoever tries to bring me harm, but why him?"

She face Aster as she just shrug her thought to the side as all she knows is she was attack and it was Aster who did it as she said, "I don't know what's going on, but sense I've been attacked, I have no choice but to tear you limb from limb Master."

"I see... very well," Aster said as he soon thought, "So much for that idea, looks like I'm in for a fight of my life, but at least I know what's going on here and what Aesir may have done.'

"You seem a tad underdress for the occasion master, do you think you can beat me by wearing that old armor?" Sophia said as Aster went as he give a small laugh, "The pale warrior Soldier of Holy does not known defeat, As before the end of this day, you will stand before me again Sophia."

"Hahaha! I'm just quivering with fear!" Sophia said as she launch herself at Aster, as he didn't move from his spot with Sophia didn't realize what she is running into as Aster said, "What where your stepping."

Sophia was surprise by this as when she took a step on an invisible mine, as it exploded, as she leap back to avoid it with another following up pushing Sophia back as Aster said, "You should be more careful, I cast the Trap Skill Detonation Mines in the area surrounding me. Ice Lance!"

Aster cast the ice lance spell and throw it at Sophia, as she still being force back by the force of the exploding mines spell as she quickly put her hand on the ground to slow herself and cast, "Wall of stone!"

As a wall appeared and stop the ice lance, but it freeze the wall before it shattered breaking the wall as well, as Aster quickly cast out, "Maximize magic Freezing dome!"

As a around Sophia a dorm of ice was forming as she quickly flew up to escape it, gotten caught a bit on the way out before she force herself out breaking off some of the ice that was on her and flew above Aster as he look up at her as he said, "I forgot to say this, but I lay man traps around me. Why don't you fly over towards me?"

"Shame on you, I won't be provoked that easily, lord Aster, as I bet you made the air around you equally as deadly," Sophia said as Aster said, "Wasn't that obvious?"

"Of course I'm no fool," Sophia said as aster thought to himself, 'She bought it, I only had one mine spell I can only cast as a warrior for ground forces, only mage class can cast that kind of spell, and even if I did, I don't have the magic to waste that won't get results, I have to play this smart."

Sophia landed on the ground as aster looked to her as he thought, 'I know I'm not Kaguya with a crap ton of strategy, but I can strategize enough to hold my own against her if I was facing her, I just wonder how much I can damage her before my MP is drain?'

'As is expected of lord Aster, if I continued to rush in, it's not going to get me anywhere, however as a warrior class, he is limited on spell he can cast but his elemental ice spell is deadly as any high level spell a mage can cast, but the strength of it will only last as long as he has MP left," Sophia thought as she looked over Aster and his gear and keep thinking.

'"If I can force him to use all of his MP and AP, he won't able to counter my constant physical attacks, even if he has his shield I can keep hitting it and cause him small damage with my weapon enchanted effect, and destroy it while strike him before he could bring out another, and then he will be finish," Sophia thought as she held her weapon.

'This Essence Lance allows me to heal myself whenever I land a hit on an opponent and the amount of HP I receive is equal to the damage caused.' Sophia thought as she planned her attacks carefully. 'Further more even if Aster runs out of MP he still has his Action Points to fall back on as a Warrior Class.' Sophia thought as she wasn't done. 'Regrettably Lord Aster doesn't have the ability to summon creatures to fight in the front lines save for mounts and a contract monster and if he did so he would waste both MP and keep me alive indefinitely.' Sophia thought knowing Aster didn't have any summoning abilities outside of items and his Knight. 'I need to keep him Action Points low so I can prevent him from summoning his Knight if he does so then I'm not entirely sure if my Lance can match up.' Sophia said knowing the lance could cause damage but not as much as she would like. 'Knowing this though he may not rely on his Knights armor knowing I will use my speed advantage to stop him, thus melee and his limited spell use are his only options.' Sophia thought before she smiled a bit.

'Oh my poor Lord Aster he is to fight my all alone it must be so frustrating.' Sophia thought knowing Kaguya was the strategist amongst the Supreme Beings. 'But that being said. Mana Essence.' Sophia invoked and in turn saw Aster's Mana Points and with it his Action Points. 'He has a staggering amount of AP where did he acquire such power?' Sophia wondered as she watched her master with great intent. 'Luckily since I am a Dhampire I have a resistance to Holy Magic that Vampires don't so in turn I have a chance.' Sophia thought knowing how to play this out now. 'It's unusual that he isn't wearing his normal Silver Plate Armor or his God Level Items but a staring match will get us nowhere fast.' Sophia thought as she got ready to attack again. 'First I should heal and be ready for the long haul.' Sophia thought as she got ready for the longest battle of her near eternal life.

"Regenerate!" Sophia invoked but Aster was already on her.

"Not so fast!" Aster called out with his long sword weapon at the ready. "Maximize Skill Ventus Slasher!" Aster invoked charging at Sophia in a burst of air.

"Greater Teleportation!" Sophia invoked and in turn all Aster managed to his was ground that gained wind slashes on it.

Sophia was then coming at Aster from a blind spot... at least until she was forced to stop as a flash was seen in her sight. "What how did he stop me?!" Sophia asked in time to see two phantom clones of Aster.

"Trinity Phantom Warrior Strike!" Aster invoked and thus his two clones attacked before Aster joined the triple attack. The attack missed when Sophia vanished into mist and reappeared nearby. What made it worse was that the attack stopped as Aster saw this. "Damn not good enough." Aster called out and then grinded his sword onto his shield. "Maximize Skill Ethereal Blades!" Aster invoked and slashed his sword away from his shield causing ethereal blades to launch at Sophia's fog form.

This caused Sophia to head for the ground as she landed and smirked with a small trail of blood at her mouth. "Maximize Skill Million Strike." Aster invoked as he then came at Sophia with incredible speed and began slashing at her from all angles.

"Greater Teleportation!" Sophia invoked as she vanished before Aster finished the last strike.

"Get back here!" Aster invoked as he then charged his magic into his shield to create a Shield beam strike. The attack flew torts Sophia who appeared in time to see it coming.

"Negative Impact Shield!" Sophia invoked causing the attack to bounce off and cause damage nearby.

"What?!" Aster called out seemingly surprised to see what Sophia had done.

"You look so surprised. Did you not know I had skills like this in my arsenal, Lord Aster?" Sophia taunted as Aster glared at her.

"No but it won't save you." Aster said as he didn't seem to be bothered by that little surprised save for taking a cautious stance.

Sophia of course laughed at her Lord and his situation. "I love watching you try to play tough it's absolutely adorable." Sophia taunted as she then summoned what looked like a dark magical spear. "Do you know about my Dark Reaper Lance or should I explain that as well?" Sophia taunted from the air as Aster glared at her.

"It summons a demonic object designed to take out none undead beings such as humans or elves." Aster explained knowing the number of times he and his Guild mates would spar and the Necromancers would use the same skill in there PVP Spars.

Sophia smirked as she then fired off the weapon at Aster before he could have time to react. A magic crest appeared and in turn he cried out in pain when the weapon pierced his body and began rotting away the part it stabbed into. "For a weapon that kills living beings it does not disappoint does it?" Sophia taunted as Aster knew she had Holy Lance which was designed for magic casters. "I don't think I've ever seen anything work so well against you!" Sophia taunted further as Aster was hit by another Dark Reaper Lance.

"Don't underestimate me!" Aster roared out as he got another attack ready. "MAXIMIZE SWORD SKILL: REALITY BLADE SLASH!" Aster roared out and slashed his weapon out at Sophia. Sophia was cut and in turn the reality behind her as she cried out in shock to it just before her blood began to shoot out from the wound. Sophia then smirked and in turn her injury and the attack's result fixed itself as Sophia was once more back in one piece. "That wasn't normal recovery magic, what did you do?" Aster asked as he glared at Sophia wanting answers by the looks of it.

"What's the matter Lord Aster? It seems that you're losing your composure." Sophia continued to taunt as she smirked at Aster. "Don't worry I didn't cheat. That was another one of my skills, Lord L0s3r_1s_y0u saw fit to bless me with many of them." Sophia said with a smirk with her taunt. "I dare say his foresight made him far superior to you as a supreme being." Sophia said as Aster glared at her keeping his composure through it all.

"Is that how you truly feel?" Aster asked getting Sophia to become confused for a moment. "Let's do it Sophia it matters not how many special skills you may have my blade and skills will lead me to victory." Aster said taking a battle stance as he began to grind his sword against his shield creating sparks from it.

"Very well then sword skills vs magic skills lets have at it!" Sophia called out ready to deal major damage to the warrior before her. "Don't cry when I win." Sophia taunted summoning another Dark Reaper Lance. 'I can only use these so many times.' Sophia said hoping to end this soon as she focused on Aster's skill points and MP noting both were starting to get low.

"Maximize Sword skill: Reality Blade Slash!" Aster invoked once more sending his attack out against Sophia.

"Dark Reaper Lance!" Sophia invoked as both attacks hit their intended target while Sophia saw his MP and AP were getting lower with each skill used.

'The Dark Reaper Lance does double critical to my race, and since it also causes statues effects I need to play smarter.' Aster thought as he stood his ground as best he could.

"Be careful Lord Aster your running low on both MP and AP." Sophia said dragging this fight out so she could land a decisive blow on Aster. 'I may have used up all my skills but I still have plenty of MP and AP left.' Sophia thought as she got ready to use her own magic and spell craft abilities to defeat Aster.

Sophia then smirked at her oncoming victory as she knew exactly how to respond. "Let's see if a warrior can beat a magic caster!" Sophia called out as she began to counter attack. "Maximize Magic: NOVA BURST!" Sophia invoked knowing using Hellfire would be overkill even by her lord's standards.

"Triple Maximize Magic: Call Great Hail!" Aster invoked using his own magic with mastery of ice based magic.

Aster and Sophia were both hit as Sophia cried out in pain while Aster didn't seem too affected by the fire spell. Sophia landed on the ground and saw Aster was still standing despite the injury he had taken. 'He's a human race Nova Burst should have left him in ashes.' Sophia thought as she glared at Aster who stood before her. "Let me guess you used magic and a buff to protect yourself against fire." Sophia noted as she had to confess that was cunning.

"Compensating for your weaknesses is basic." Aster said as Sophia glared at him.

'True but he can't prepare countermeasures for all elemental weaknesses in that case I'll have to stick with the element that hurts him most.' Sophia said knowing full well her lord could only take so much punishment. "Cast Maximize Magic True Dark!" Sophia invoked casting he spell in question.

"Maximize Skill Heavenly Strike!" Aster invoked raising his sword skyward and sending it down with a holy attack.

Both attacks met and Sophia cried out in pain as she was hit by holy magic. She then looked to Aster and saw him reel back from the pain of Dark Magic showing he was being affected by it. "Looks like Dark Magic truly does harm you milord." Sophia taunted as Aster was in pain from the dark magic.

(Back at HOLY)

"Logos! Fenrir! What is happening!?" Sebastian demanded as he glared at the two guardians.

"The Dark Element is a fatal weakness to any creature that does not fall under the category of undead examples being Skeletons, Zombies, and Vampires. So for a human even one of Aster's level its very harmful for him." Fenrir explained as they all heard this.

"Since his equipment mainly focuses on protection from fire he has no way of guarding himself against it completely." Logos explained as this fight truly was not in Aster's favor.

"Why would he go into battle like this? This isn't like him." Leina said as she knew Aster well enough to know that he's cautious and always has a plan.

"He has something in store." Alleyne said as she realized Aster must be up to something while Tomoe observed.

"Yes but what?" Tomoe asked as she watched the battle take place.

(Over with Echidna)

Echidna watched the battle from afar as she leaned on a tree with her arms crossed under her breasts. She was using Recon magic to observe from a far distance similar to binoculars. But she was also relaying it to Gilgamesh and their daughter while he made note of this battle. She was surprised to hear that Ragnarock was here but this just confirms her suspicion of another Guild War approaching... and this world will be caught in the crossfire of it.

"Let's see what you have planned Aster." Echidna said as she could already tell the other Guilds may be watching through their own methods as well.

(Meanwhile back with the battle)

Sophia was breathing hard with Aster seem a little worn down, but still standing strong as Sophia thought, "I use one unholy and dark spell one after the other."

Sophia's eyes glows checking on Aster's M.P, seeing his aura of magic around him going strong as she said, "But in a battle of sword magic, and his element, he is far superior, but thankfully I made his M.P drop quite a bit."

"Body of Stone!" Aster called out as he glows slightly as Sophia saw it as her eyes still glowing red before they fade as she said, "Must be defensive magic. Good I was board anyways!"

"It would be much for fun to rip you apart with my lance!" Sophia said as she held a stands and about to charge at Aster until he said, "You truly have my back against the wall."

Sophia stop herself before looking up and said to her guild master leader, "Hu? Then why don't you just run away? At this point it seem you be your only option of surviving."

"Your right, but in truth, I don't really care, I'm selfish and stubborn person, you won't believe how much. I refuse to run," Aster said as he held up his hand and said, "But for some odd reason, I feel fulfill being the one of the leaders of the guild, but given at time, I don't understand why, maybe no one can understand."

Aster look up at Sophia and said, "But maybe it because I held the position of being a guild leader through the guild wars, I deal with day to day stuff, but right now, I am fighting on the front lines for "Soldiers of Holy" for whatever Aesir is planning it doesn't matter right now, it maybe self-satisfaction."

"So its pride, and I would have thought you would be beyond such thought," Sophia said with Aster responded with, "Maybe, but look at me, I damper the mood of this fight. Why don't we go on?"

Sophia smile to this as she understand as she won't hold back any longer, as she summon forth a 2nd pair of wings that lay under her first pair as she called out while summoning many bat creatures, "Now Summon household!"

"Divine Storm!" Aster called out as he called out a powerful spell of sword and hammer weapon coming forth circling around creating a like a tornado as the house hold Bat creature came and gotten buttered in the Divine storm spell.

Sophia Power through and broke the divine storm spell as she charge in with her lance weapon with Aster using an ice lance spell and throw it at Sophia, only for her to dodge it and stab Aster with her weapon.

The weapon then extended while opening up thus absorbing Aster's own HP. "Body of Stone activate!" Aster invoked thus the lance only blasted Aster back and in turn Sophia was blasted back. Aster raised his shield and got ready for his next trick. "Glacier Wall!" Aster invoked stabbing the shield empowered with ice magic into the ground and in turn creating the wall of Ice.

"Maximize Magic: Force Explosion!" Sophia invoked destroying the wall with ease but saw Aster's trap go off instead.

"Shield Skill Mimic Warrior Strike!" Aster invoked and in turn a phantom version of Aster came out and used an attack used prior in battle. Sophia dodged it but was then chased by it and was in turn hit by many slash attacks from the phantom.

"Forced Destruction!" Sophia invoked and slashed the phantom to oblivion. Sophia then charged and managed to hit Aster with her lance knocking him back. Aster flipped midair and then used his shield to grab the ground stopping his hurdle while destroying some of the ground with it.

"She recovered." Aster said when he got a good look at her lance weapon. "Twin Sword!" Aster invoked as the second phantom sword appeared in his hand after the shield vanished. "Triple Maximum Sword Skill: Duel Reality Slash!" Aster invoked and swung both swords at Sophia as both had the reality slash to them. Sophia was hit by three sets of duel slashes as she was soon upon Aster.

"Negative Impact!" Sophia roared out blasting Aster away into the crater from their fight. Sophia landed on the ground with some blood leaking from her mouth as she then smirked at Aster as if she had won this fight. Soon she began to glow as Aster saw a white form appear before her and began to take form.

"At last she's using her final trump card." Aster said as he knew exactly what this skill was. "Holy Soul." Aster invoked knowing this skill. It was a Holy skill drawing on the fact Sophia was both human and Vampire. This would summon a powerful guardian to protect Sophia but also act as an attack spell.

Sophia wasn't done as she began to get down to another matter. "Summon Household." Sophia invoked and in turn rats, wolves, bats, and other dark beasts appeared outnumbering Aster.

'Well these numbers are going to be a problem but one well-placed spell or skill should be enough to take them out.' Aster thought as he saw this battle play out. 'Holy Soul on the other hand is another story by itself.' Aster thought but before he could contemplate it the Holy Light magic version of Sophia attacked forcing him to dodge its stab attack.

Just then Sophia began to stab her own household with her spear as Aster was wide eyed at this. Outside he was horrified of Sophia's actions but inside he was just ticked off. 'Oh come on that is so cheap! I mean I know friendly fire is allowed but to sacrifice her own household to heal herself there has GOT to be a rule against somewhere in there.' Aster thought but his train of thought was compromised when the Holy Sophia stabbed him with her lance.

Aster was on the ground and dodged another spear and used his shield to block another before pushing the spirit off of him. Aster had one more skill to fall back upon as he smirked a bit knowing everything was going according to plan. "Skill: The Goal of Courage is Victory and Justice!" Aster invoked as soon a gate appeared behind him and even floated behind Aster as he moved. "Warrior Skill: The Call of the Valkyrie!" He invoked as soon phantom Angels appeared around him and sounded the trumpets of war which forced the real Sophia to lose access to her household.

The doors behind Aster began to move as one by one the locks came undone. All eyes were on him as each lock opened as the gate began to peak open revealing a heavenly light upon it. Aster easily dodged the attacks from Sophia as soon when the last lock was undone Aster smirked. "Game over." Aster said and thus the doors behind Aster burst open with a divine light that banished the Holy Spirit and Sophia's household.

All was quiet and still for but a moment but the light shined down showing the clouds had parted as if to signal something.

(Echidna)

As the dark elf look at the scene before her as she smile and said, "I guess this is where the real fun begins, time to show the world who's strongest of this world Aster."

Flying above her as Ciela was getting everything she needs for her new master, and wonder why the pale warrior wasn't using his knight to bring down Sophia?

Knights are bigger, stronger, and superior than anything in the world right now and facing against an NPC it would take half the time maybe as she keeps watching closely.

(Marianne)

"The end of the battle is nearing, I better get ready for the signal," Marianne said as she and Aster had a plan, making sure the battle stays within the area and not prolong it, as she flew over near the battle to execute her part of aster plan.

(The battle)

As the light vanish and the dust started to clear, the surrounding area them has turn to a desert land scape with Sophia still remain in place without looking taken much damage with Aster before her said to her, "How was the experience of being dead for a moment, Sophia?"

"As expected, Lord Aster. AS I thought I was about to share the same fate as my household, though I was saved by the full resurrection revive item Lord L0s3r_1s_y0u given me, saved me at the end by automatically activating. But it seem your MP should be all but gone by now, while your AP is need time to recharge, and as for me on the other hand my health is completely full."

"Seems like it," Aster said calmly as Sophia said to Aster, "You were amazing, like you Lord Aster, I have very little MP left myself, and use up almost all of my skills. You did great to get this far," Sophia said to Aster as he smile and said, "I'll accept that honest praise of yours."

Soon enough Sophia was walking towards Aster as she asked him, "So, do you have any last words before I end you?"

Aster then made a small smirk as he knew what was about to happen next. "Well I suppose I can go on and on about how defenseless I am without my MP and how I won't survive long enough for my AP to recharge, or I can commend you for pushing me into a corner with such expert ease, but instead I think I should thank you for fighting me with everything you had, and ensuring that the victory is mine." Aster revealed as this in turn caused many who were viewing this and were unaware to go wide eyed at this.

Sophia stop by Aster words as she thought she has won, but it turns out it was just the 2nd half as Aster stood strong with the holes in his armor and still holding the sticks at his belt as he went on saying, "If you have fought me any other way, I would have not execute my plan so smoothly." Sophia was in shock by this as she saw Aster strength was at full still, despite him having no MP left to use or AP to mount a proper counter attack. "If I remember correctly I used a similar tactic against Claudette and since I was aware how you never would suspect me to use a plan others had seen already I wouldn't utilize it." Aster admitted as he then smirked. "See in Player vs Player otherwise known as PVP the most crucial part of combat is deceiving your opponents with false information." Aster began as Sophia was in shock as Aster began to monologue a bit.

"For instance you can change your armor so that dark attacks or unholy magic attacks aren't very effective but still act as if they cause you damage. Or hide the fact that you're still weak to certain elemental attacks by gritting your teeth and powering on through the pain while keeping your composure." Aster said as he looked upon Sophia. "I knew you could use life essence to check the state of my HP so I had case false data life before the battle began but that proved to be unnecessary with you so focused on my MP and AP. The next time you engage in PVP you should consistently check both." Aster began as he decided to take a page from Kaguya's book.

"Knowing everything about your opponent is vital if you want to execute your strategy. Kaguya makes a habit of saying that a lot." Aster said as no doubt Kaguya was patting herself on the back for this. "I learned a lot about your abilities while my friend L0s3r_1s_y0u was creating you. You were his pride and joy and ever since we came upon these lands I had made it a point with Dilan and Kaguya to memorize all the data concerning HOLY's NPC's." Aster said as Sophia was in shock when she heard all of this. "But even so after Fenrir Alpha, the one I know the most about is probably you, Sophia." Aster said while Sophia was trying to find any trace of lying in Aster right now.

"You didn't know my skills, you said so." Sophia said as Aster smirked in response.

"I was lying of course. Figured it was a long shot of course but if I feigned ignorance then you'd use them more boldly." Aster corrected as it was clear he thought this plan through and had Kaguya double check his work. "If you had saved that shield of yours for the end I honestly doubt I'd be standing here talking about this." Aster said as he was ready to cast the leader's second strongest ace in the hole.

Sophia growled out as she glared at her lord while gritting her teeth in response. She was pissed off that she was made a fool of and the fact all her skills were used up while her Lord was basically tanking her to wear her down... she couldn't accept this. Sophia then roared in pure fury as she then charged straight at Aster who crossed his arms in response focusing his power.

(HOLY)

The Guild Rings all began to glow as Leina saw this most and felt a small drain from herself. Not enough to be a problem but just enough to be noticed. Cattleya cried out as she felt it as well as Dilan and Kaguya smiled to this as well. "He's using it." Dilan said as he knew this skill.

"Using what?" Risty asked as she was curious about what skill or spell Aster was using now.

"A Spell only reserved for the leaders use." Kaguya said as she then positioned her hands around the viewing orb. "This skill is one of our Guilds most powerful ace in the hole... its name is." Kaguya began as all the guild rings were now glowing in response.

(Battle)

"HOLY'S MIGHT!" Aster invoked as he spread his arms out allowing the spell to activate in turn. Sophia's lance was thrusted forth only to be deflected by metal as Sophia was left in shock at what she saw. She saw Aster now wearing The Athwani Armor Set but with modification as it was clearly one for Empress Mureas highest of warriors. Sophia stepped back in horror and fear as she realized whose armor Aster was wearing right now. "Everything has played out as we expected, now we will finish this once and for all." Aster said as his eyes released a small burst of magic that released a frost mist of sorts.

(HOLY)

"Impossible!" Logos cried out in shock at what he saw. In fact almost every NPC watching this was in shock as to what they were seeing. "I thought that armor was lost forever!" Logos cried out as Fey spoke up next.

"It does look familiar." Fey confirmed but Fenrir spoke next.

"It should, it belonged to Lord Aster's old mentor Lord Nier-Defeat. But I had not expected Lord Aster to be strong enough to utilize it being an Exalted Saint of all things. That armor is only viable to a World Champion Class Warrior." Fenrir said as he realized he had underestimated his lord on this.

Dilan then smirked before speaking up. "HOLY's Might." Dilan began as all eyes were on him. "Like Kaguya said it's our ace and that reason is because it summons the power of all Members of the Soldiers of HOLY even from beyond the veil of worlds so long as they still survive this skill will be powerful." Dilan said as Risty heard this.

"But to think he could done his old masters armor... it is truly astounding." Logos said as Leina then spoke up.

"So in other words he's not fighting along now is he." Leina said as Risty saw what she meant.

"Yes we're fighting with him through these." Risty said as she realized Aster was already powerful on his own but with his guilds might he was at the level of true gods if these three were anything to go by about the rest of the Guild.

"Truly an act of Gods." Cattleya said before Fey gushed to this.

"Oh my beloved Lord Aster is truly wonderful!" Fey gushed as it was clear she was getting hot and bothered by this.

(Back to the battle)

Sophia was crying out in pain as Aster had sliced through her with a Golden Wolf like Katana that gave off a glow from it. Sophia's blood spewed out from this as she was wide eyed at what she saw. "It can't be I know that sword!" Sophia cried out as she saw the Golden Wolf after she got off the blade. "That's Lord Harasume's, Golden Wolf Katana!" Sophia cried out as the long sword Katana gave off sparks no doubt from Harasume's own tinkering with it.

(HOLY)

"That belonged to the Lord Warrior Harasume!" Logos cried out as Tomoe saw it as well before easing her own sword back no doubt feeling inadequate as she could sense the divine power even from here.

(Battle)

Sophia jumped back as Aster was in a battle stance for this fight. "Didn't I tell you? Aster the Pale White Warrior does not know defeat." Aster said as he then walked forth a bit. "The Pale White Warrior does not know defeat because his guild does not know defeat. As of now you are not facing one Supreme Being but 41 and the new bloods who joined our ranks." Aster said as it was clear he was in the advantage here. "The Might of all of The Soldier of HOLY stands before you, now." Aster said he glared down upon Sophia. "Sorry Sophia but you lost the long before the battle had started." Aster said as Sophia was horrified at what she was about to face.

"Sophia Blooddriver, there is a reason the Supreme Beings of HOLY had chosen me as their highest of leaders and you will learn it first-hand." Aster said as he glared at Sophia. "Now prepare yourself it's time for me to show you the full strength of the man you call master!" Aster roared out and charged into battle swinging his sword at Sophia who dodged the attack.

Sophia then went for the attack and found Aster already ready to run her threw with the sword. Sophia then raised her left arm and allowed it to be destroyed ignoring the pain in favor of the situation at hand. "You're wide open!" Sophia roared out while also in pain as Aster saw this.

Aster then dropped the Katana and with his other hand snapped a stick with it. Sophia then stabbed at Aster who proceeded to block the attack with twin daggers. This weapon set came from a past expansion that provided a new weapon skill set for daggers and knives. One had a son gold design while the other had a lunar silver design. "Sorry did you think you had me?" Aster asked as Sophia looked to the daggers in shock.

"Those are... Lord Ero-Shadow Eclipse Daggers." Sophia said in shock as she then looked to her stump where her left arm once was. "But how is it?" Sophia began but Aster then went for the attack and began to attack her with them. Sophia tried her best to avoid and block them until crying out in pain when one of the daggers nicked her arm at an opening in it. She saw the injury sizzle in shock to this. "They're infused with Holy and Unholy magic." Sophia said as the weapon hit both halves of her existence. "Get away!" Sophia cried out as she then kicked Aster away.

But in doing so Aster snapped another stick and in turn Sophia was wide eyed when she saw two massive iron spiked fists at her. Aster knew this was from another expansion that introduced hand to hand combat into the game. It was one he was taking full advantage of right now. Sophia was then knocked back by the twin fists as she cried out in shock and pain. Luckily she managed to fix herself and glared at Aster. "How dare you make me sound so ungraceful!?" She demanded only to go wide eyed when she saw a familiar bow and arrow pointed at her. "The bow and arrow weapons Artemis & Apollo!?" Sophia cried out in horror as she saw the silver bow charging a blazing arrow as the name implies.

"IMPOSSILE I'LL KILL YOU!?" Sophia roared out as she knew exactly WHOM owned that weapon. "That is Lord L0s3r_1s_y0u's weapon how did you... no where have you been hiding it?!" Sophia demanded in both pure fear and pure fury against Aster.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Aster asked in a taunting manner as Sophia was surprised as she didn't know what he was talking about. "I used a cash shop item." Aster confessed with a smirk as he won't lie he and his guild had purchases cash shop items in their time. He won't lie that his guild can have a habit of using Cash Shop Items but hey all fun and games.

"Cash Shop Items?" Sophia asked as she then remembered how this played out. Aster was snapping those sticks as she realized he had used them to summon those weapons. Furthermore Sophia realized that this bow could only be blocked my magic and she was out of MP which was made worse seeing as she had used up all of her special skills. Her reckless use of them had truly cost her dearly but just then she realized one key fact of this battle. 'No wait there is more.' Sophia thought before she realized what this was.

"No you understand Sophia." Aster said as he saw the look in her face her eyes did not lie to him. "Everything had happened exactly as Kaguya had anticipated. She knew you just as good if not better then I so of course after some coaching she had me play this battle out and anything beyond I played by ear." Aster said before he unleashed the arrow upon Sophia who tried desperately to block it.

But her block was to no avail as Sophia roared in pain. She then glared at Aster and went in for the attack. "I WONT LET YOU!" Sophia called out as she refused to accept defeat.

"That's good resolve Sophia show me that pride as a Dhampire!" Aster called out breaking another stick in his hand. The bow vanished and in turn Sophia was forced back by a familiar claymore as she avoided it by the groove of the tip.

(HOLY)

"My Giant Slayer!" Cattleya called out in shock when she saw her own sword being used by Aster. "Incredible to think he could use those wooden sticks to summon them forth!" Cattleya called out as she watched the battle progress.

(Battle)

Aster swung around Giant Slayer as the way he moved was similar to the way Cattleya moved when she used it. Aster then jumped up and while in the air Sophia saw the sum block her view of him. But just they she was wide eyed when she saw a massive Mace come down from above forcing her to block the attack.

(HOLY)

"He has my mace and shield!" Risty called out as she saw Aster using her weapons next.

(Battle)

Aster blocked an attack from Sophia and in turn followed it up by bashing her away with the mace. This sent Sophia flying from it but Aster wasn't done just yet. Aster then snapped another stick and with it summed forth Alleyne's double side's spear as he swung it above him and proceeded to bash and stab at Sophia with it. He then charged in with it as he used Alleyne's Eagle Strike like it was his own.

(HOLY)

"Not only can he use our weapons but our abilities to boot!" Alleyne called out in shock as clearly Aster truly was a supreme being as his followers believed him to be.

(Battle)

Sophia cried out in pain as she was knocked back by Aster's attacks before he jumped over Sophia. While airborne he snapped one of the few sticks he had left and in turn was armed with Leina's Sword and Shield. Aster didn't stop there as he grinded the blade across the shield before charging head first into combat.

Sophia was forced to block the attack as she was being pushed into a corner from the onslaught of her lord. He then made an upward strike as Sophia saw what Aster was about to do. "A skill perfect for this weapon set." Aster said as he got ready to attack for a skill he would one day teach to Leina. "DRAGON TALONS!" Aster roared out attacking as he went a powerful strike against Sophia who cried out even further as Aster then looked over to you.

"I... I won't lose." Sophia gasped as Aster then laughed a bit.

"I admire that will." Aster began as he snapped another stick and trading Leina's weapon in for a powerful axe weapon. "But now I'm afraid we've begun the climax!" Aster called out hoisting the axe to the ready.

(HOLY)

"He has proven that once again, Lord Aster is victorious," Logos said as Cattleya said, "Again? How is that, as far as I can see he still in the middle of fighting her?"

"It's the axe, it may be different from his but Kaguya told me that Aster uses an axe when he is about to win," Leina said as Kaguya said, "That correct. You are a fast learner, and can you tell me why he is using it?"

Leina nodded as she said to the newest guild members and said, "Sophia seem to given up all defending and putting everything into attacking, with a desperate move like that it is her only options."

Logos took a breath as he was smiling under his armor a bit as he can see what his guild master saw as he said, "If I were Sophia, I would made the same tactic."

"With Aster changing weapon faster than Sophia could keep up with, Sophia cannot predict what weapon and special move he would use, including our own strength into his own, it seem impossible for anyone to defend against Aster. I cannot grant him a grade that beyond it for it seems he has surpass any expertise of mine," Alleyne said as she is a combat master for a reason, but compare her to Aster, not even using the white knight armor, he shown time and time again why he is superior being that beyond her and anyone else in the room beside Kaguya and Dilan.

"And one wrong step would lead you into the Lord Aster next attack, and the bows range force her to fight close range," Fey said AS they sees Aster fighting against Sophia with the giant axe with no clear aiming with Fey smiling as she went on saying, "She has no choice but to dodge and survive."

"I see, and sense she is fighting up so close, Aster brought out that mighty battle axe," Cattleya said with Ymir said, "And a mighty find battle axe it is."

"Flesh eater blood soaker, is the name of that battle axe" Logos as Sebastian step in and said, "Thank you for that logos, as anyways the battle axe, like Lord Aster Susanoh Great Axe, is highly unbalance, Its size and weight forces the wielder to swing wildly without accuracy, but sense Sophia has gone pure offensive it's no issue."

"And the special enchantment it does great cuticle damage, hurting Sophia even further if she ever get struck by it," Logos said as Tomoe and Shizuka study Aster fight, as like before, they saw Aster strategy is sounded, and solid with little flaw to the plan itself, it's just a matter of him surviving long enough to win as well.

"Everything in this battle went according to Lord Aster plan, his strategy is the work of pure genius," Logos said with Kaguya smile and said, "He can't take all the credited as I was the one to taught him to be smarter of his combat style, as over time after 50 victories to my name, he broke that record and beaten me once with the sound strategy he came up with, but there still a problem."

"What problem is that?" Ymir asked with Sebastian step in again as he said, "Its Sophia's weapon if she lands a blow on lord Aster, she can regain health and energy from him, and sense Lord Aster use up his magic he cannot properly defend against that, as I must has isn't he at a disadvantage?"

"I would not worry about that, as Lord Aster has declared he will claim victory," Fey said as she turn to Leina as she said, "And be declare it before everyone."

"Yes of course amongst the three Leaders Aster is the supreme one for there is nothing he cannot accomplish." Lulu said before looking to Kaguya. "I mean no offense by that to you milady." Lulu said as Kaguya nodded to her.

"None taken." Kaguya said as they observed the battle.

(Battle)

Aster and Sophia roared out against each other as they swung their weapons upon their foes. Sophia cried out as Aster got a blow in before she stabbed at him with her spear smiling at how the blow hit and increased her HP. She even got a second one in before jumping back with a grin on her face. "What's wrong Lord Aster you HP is dropping faster than mine." Sophia said as she grinned at Aster. "You'll run out first at this rate." Sophia boasted with a grin on her face.

"You really think so?" Aster asked with a grin showing Sophia wasn't seeing the bigger picture here. Just then Aster's watch went off signaling what Aster was hoping for. "Hey sweetie that timer you set is up." Mommy-Mina was heard as Sophia heard this.

"That's Lady Mommy-Mona." Sophia noted when she heard that familiar voice.

"I'm curious." Aster began getting Sophia's attention. "What do you think that timer was for?" Aster asked causing Sophia to get really worried. "If everything up to this point has transpired according to my design then the timer running out can only mean one thing for the two of us." Aster said causing Sophia to get worried as to what was coming. Aster then made the axe vanished and replaced it with a shield. "This is the end of our fight. We've reached the showdown. I've won." Aster announced as he knew Sophia would find it hard to believe.

"That so? My HP Says otherwise." Sophia taunted only for Aster to chuckle getting her attention.

"I Super Tiered Attack skill or Magic won't be able to finish you when your health is still full which means all I had to do was lower your HP to the point that it could and I have." Aster said explaining is plan in depth to show Sophia how she fucked up big time. Sophia was of course wide eyed and slack jawed when she realized what Aster was about to do. Sophia in turn began to charge and stab her Lance at Aster wildly clearly desperate to stop him from whatever it is he was about to do. "I may not be as smart as Sophia or as fast as Dilan but my balanced out stats more than makes up for it." Aster said as he then glared upon Sophia. "Here I Come Sophia!" Aster announced ready to defeat Sophia here and now.

Aster Might of HOLY spell then came undone as he charged at Sophia. "SUPER TIERED SKILL!" Aster invoked causing the spell to begin as the two were surrounded by it.

"Are you kidding me? I can refill my HP a dozen times over before you even finish charging this skill." Sophia said boastfully as she then went wide eyed as Aster held something in his shield arm. "Wait is that? It can't be?!" She cried out seeing an hourglass in Aster's hands. "Another cash shop item!?" Sophia cried out as she had limited time to act.

But as Sophia was about to act a new voice was heard only to her as an eye was seen by her for a moment. "Stop Sophia..." the Voice was Aesir was heard as this allowed Aster all the time he needed.

Aster saw how Sophia acted but chose not to kiss a gift horse in the mouth before the hourglass shattered in his hand after he crushed it. "OMEGA END FORCE!" Aster invoked causing the magic made weapons to appear once more and in turn targeted Sophia. The attack hit as Aster glared down upon Sophia with pity saddened it had to be this way.

Sophia of course only smiled as her body was being destroyed by the skill as it hit her. "Hail to Aster the Pale Hero, the Ivory White King whom we swear loyalty to. Truly the supreme one is the strongest in all of HOLY." Sophia said as she then close her eyes with a peaceful expression upon her features. "Goodbye... Yuna." Sophia said as for her it all went to peaceful silence knowing her Lord would revive her.

(Meanwhile with Echidna)

"Well this was an interesting turn out." Echidna said with a smirk on her face before he began Tao walk off. "Well I suppose that Leina girl could use some training after all... but after I wonder what I should make for dinner." Echidna said as she walked off snickering a bit at today's battles results.

(With Ciela)

Ciela flew off to deliver Echidna's message and to report on the fight. She knew Solaris would not be happy but she also knew he was willing to put aside any differences for a common goal. She had to hurry though lest Aesir catches wind of him.

(Back with Yuna and Yuto)

As the twins watch the battle came to its end as Yuna was letting out a breath as she said, "So stupid, what kind of half undead let herself get mind controlled?"

"Did you say something sis?" Yuto asked his sister as Yuna stood up and said, "Its nothing."

"But what about the fight?" Yuto asked with Marianne coming in with a smoking a bit saying, "Whoa! I knew super tier magic was powerful but not as painful with friendly fire and with a barrier no less, I need to put that on the list. Hey you two, if you don't know by now, Aster has won the battle."

The twin's turns to her as Yuna asked the angel, "Where were you? I thought you were Lord Aster's guardian angel or something."

"I am, but Aster told me beforehand not to interfere and told me to record the fight to get it all down for everyone to see the climax end Proof of a half vampire death, for the adventure guild Aster and the other two has joined," Marianne said as she held up a recording crystal for proof of Miss "Elizabeth Tepes" defeat/death.

(Scene break later back at HOLY)

As everyone has gathered of the newest guild members and the NPC's with Aster standing in between Kaguya and Dilan as they stood in the area where the ritual of bringing back a character from the dead, with a small mountain of gold before them with Fey on the side watching the list of the NPC's, and on one line where Sophia's name was originally at with Aster spoken up saying, "All that is left is begin Sophia's resurrection, Fey watch I need you to watch over her name while we perform the ritual."

"If she still under the mind controlled while she revived, we might have to kill her again," Kaguya said with Dilan up saying, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"We're with you three all the way if needed," Leina said with everyone standing by ready for anything, including the Fenrir Alpha with his gear, as Aster give a smile to her and everyone else and nodded while he said, "Thank you, but it won't be needed."

"Please lord, it's hard enough to knowing one of our master is facing such dangers without one of the guardians," Sebastian said as the last thing he would want is to have someone to replace him and train the successor in his place, let alone the other 2 as well, as he went on saying, "I cannot bare to think it would be all of you."

"If Sophia revolt a again, then the Guardians of HOLY should deal with it, please step down our lords and lady" Fey said as Kaguya smile to this and said, "We understand, if Sophia rebel again, we shall let you handle it, expect our newest members, you are here to experience something new that we are willingly to share, but we cannot have you fight a battle you won't be ready for."

All the girls and Rana nodded to this as they just stood by and waited and everyone else bow down to them as Fey said, "We won't fail you our lords and lady, all we ask is for you to say by our side and the side of others that joined us."

Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan agreed to this with Aster look towards the center and said, "Very well, let us begin!"

"Sir!" everyone said as Aster look towards the small mountain of gold and said, "It would cost us about 5 million gold but it's a price are willingly to pay."

Aster drew upon The Sword of Athwan as he begin the ritual as he raise it up in the air as a light shine down upon him, "To the Heavenly Father of above, we pray to you for a request, with offer of gold, we ask of you, resurrect Sophia!"

The Light shine very brightly from above as the warrior maidens were amazed to the site they saw, as a holy light shine upon Aster, with the light soon moved and shine upon the mountain of gold as it melted down and shrinks as it flow like water, and soon form into a person, before color form from the person and show Sophia, with Cattleya quickly cover her son's eyes.

Aster saw Sophia was back, and naked but he ignored that as he turn to Fey and asked, "Fey, check the list."

Fey did so as Sophia named reappeared back on the list and in normal white as she smile and nodded, as she said, "Be at ease my lord, she is freed of the mind controlled."

Dilan rush out to Sophia, as he pull his cloak off his back and place it upon Sophia and said to her in a caring tone, "Sophia, wake up, it's me Dilan."

Sophia open her eyes as she open and look a she saw her Master, Dilan as she said, "Is that you my love?"

Dilan smile as he help pick her up and held her in his arms as Kaguya said, "You maybe Sophia god father, but it guess her love will take the floor then."

"No kidding, he's been in love with her before we gotten here," Aster said with Kaguya wrapping her arms around his own as she said to him, "If it was me, would you hold me like that as well?"

"For you? Much more than that," Aster said as Kaguya smile and give him a kiss at his cheek as Aster said, "Your welcome, but now let's go see how she is."

As the duo walk down with everyone else following as they surround Dilan and Sophia as Aster walk up before them as Sophia said, "My lord?"

"It's good to see you again Sophia," Aster said as Sophia remember what had happen in their battle and said, "I'm sorry lord Aster, I let that man take control of me, and I could not stop myself, please forgive me."

"No Sophia… I'm the one to say sorry… it's my fault I didn't think of the danger that could have been in this world already, and for that I am sorry I have failed you Sophia," Aster said as he give a bow to her as everyone is surprise aster is doing such an action for one of them as he said, "And for that I promise you, all of you, I won't make that same mistake twice, for now on, I… No we will stand strong together and protect all of you."

"If we fight by each other sides, we can do it," Leina said as she walk up and stood on the other side of Aster grabbing onto his other arm with Kaguya smile to this as everyone agrees.

"And I promise to stay by your side Sophia," Dilan said as Sophia smile and blush as she said, "I don't know what to say."

Sophia reach her arms up and wrap around Dilan as the cloak fell down a bit showing her small cleavage and said to him, "I would give you my thanks to you Lord Dilan by giving you my first time here."

Everyone is surprise by Sophia's words, with some blushes showing on some of them, and Cattleya turning Rana away just in case something did happen with Fey look Sophia and said, "Lord Aster, Lady Kaguya, I don't think Sophia is still in the right mind."

Sophia heard this as her blush went away and made a face as she went, "HU?!"

"What?!" Everyone panicked as Alleyne was ready in case of a trap.

"My chest! My chest is a washboard!" Sophia cried out as everyone then had a bit of an anime moment which was either trip up, or had normal reaction with Fenrir off to the side smirking a bit under his helm while leaning on the wall.

"You lamprey! Sophia do you have any idea of the suffering you put the rest of us through!?" Fey demanded as she glared at Sophia who was surprised by this.

"Despite you having recollection of the event... your peers remember your blunder perfectly!" Sebastian scolded as no one noticed Aster go off to the side as if to catch his bearings.

"You idiot you did something unforgivable to Lord Aster aren't you ashamed of it?!" Yuna roared out showing she was not too pleased with Sophia either.

"I'm starting to question if you understand the meaning of your position as a guardian." Sebastian said before Logos quipped in.

"Lord Aster's heard went through such unbearable pain." Logos scolded as Yuto agreed with the others.

"Y-yeah I'm angry with you too..." Yuto agreed as Fenrir kept his chuckles to himself.

"You always drown in your own desires without thinking of the consequences." Fey scolded before she looked to her brother. "Fenrir back me up!" She ordered as Fenrir raised his hands.

"Nope I'll let you all sort this one out." Fenrir said staying off to the side as Aster saw this play out.

"Come on cut her some slack." Dilan added as well causing Kaguya to scoff to this.

"She should have been more careful you know." Kaguya added as Alleyne saw what was really going on.

"She gets a merciful 75 for her negligence." Alleyne added as Cattleya and Risty laughed a bit as well.

"Maybe you should hit the training hall Sophia." Risty said as Cattleya smiled a bit.

"I could work on some new armor for you also." Cattleya joked using a playful tone she would use for a child.

Aster was off to the side as he sat down on the steps to the thrones and saw the event play out. To many it was just a playful scolding but for Aster... it was nostalgic. Even more so was the fact as he began to laugh to himself while watching this go on. Soon the scene changes to his guild mates in the places of the NPC's. Of course Kaguya and Dilan were at their rightful spots unchanged but for Aster he saw his guild mates scolding Sophia's creator, L0s3r_1s_y0u while Dilan came to the guy's defense. He even saw Neir-Defeat welcoming the new players into the guild who had the forms of Leina and the girls.

It was because of this that Aster reached out to the scene as if to grasp a memory to be made a reality. Aster then saw the image change back to what it once was and clenched his fist and brought it close to his face before lowing it. Those bygone days he didn't want to accept that they were gone even now. But fact remains if the other Guilds were here for so long... the likely hood of finding their guild mates was nonexistent.

Leina then looked over to Aster as did Fey as the two then nodded to each other before walking to the lonely leader. As Aster sat there he noted Leina and Fey approaching him. Fey then offered her hand to the Pale White Warrior and smiled to him. "We await your command Lord Aster." Fey said as Kaguya agreed as did Leina.

"Of course we cannot do much without our leader." Leina said before Kaguya quipped in.

"So long as you keep to my strategies." Kaguya smiled as Dilan then had his own to add in.

"Yeah but keep it friendly also." Dilan spoke before Aster nodded.

Aster too Fey's hand and allowed her to help him to his feet. Aster nodded to Fey and then smiled as he put a hand on Leina's s shoulder. "As leader of the guardians I suggest you scold Sophia mercilessly." Fey said as Yuna then spoke up.

"I second that don't go easy on the bone head." Yuna said before Logos spoke up.

"Of course harsh words are the least she deserves at this point." Logos said as he tapped his axe on the floor when he began to speak.

"Sophia accept your punishment with humility and grace." Sebastian said while adjusting his glasses a bit with a smirk.

"You don't have to be too hard on her lord... if you don't mind." Yuto said as he was still the sweet little soul he was.

Aster was guided over to the group as he felt a lot better now. In fact he began to bellow a laugh to this scene confusing many save for Dilan and Kaguya who knew why he was in such a jolly mood. "I deserve the scolding not Sophia. Despite the information we had gathered and the fact the Flames were here as well... I never anticipated the possibility of something like this happening." Aster said as Kaguya agreed.

"The fact we never accounted for the Nameless One was folly on our part, understand?" Kaguya spoke showing she was sharing this responsibility.

"Sophia you're not guilty of anything I want you to remember that always." Dilan said as Sophia smiled to her lords and lady.

"Thank you, Lord Dilan, Lord Aster, and Lady Kaguya." Sophia said as Aster then looked over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian you will explain everything to her once she has time to rest." Aster ordered as Sebastian nodded.

"Lord, Mordred has failed to return to HOLY as ordered." Sebastian said as Aster nodded.

"Of course... we now know all 9 Guilds of the Yggdrasil are upon these lands... he is bait to draw out those who would interfere with an important event coming." Aster said as Fey heard this.

"An event?" Fey asked as Kaguya nodded.

"Of course the Guild Summit is upon us and in this summit we must ensure that the 8 out of the 9 are properly united." Kaguya said before Risty had to ask.

"Ok um why?" Risty asked as Aster looked to her.

"All will be explained at the Queen's capital but I will say... losing the Queen's Blade is no longer an option." Aster said they had enemies coming from the woodwork. "Fey I will need you to gather some of our best stealth fighters, Shizuka will provide you with aid on such." Aster said as he looked to Shizuka. He didn't trust her but Dilan seems to trust her so Aster will give her benefit of the doubt. "Seeing as Mordred was the last to see Sophia he may be a target as well." Aster said before Dilan spoke up.

"But Mordred is a bait that won't be bitten, if these bastards make even the slightest move against us we'll show them the full might of HOLY." Dilan said as Leina heard this.

"If the Nameless One now calling himself Aesir plans to instigate another War... we'll be there to stop him." Kaguya said as she knew exactly WHY they lost the last war with him. No doubt the others realized this as well because they needed to be a united front to stand victorious.

"Um question master." Yuto began as Aster looked to him.

"What is it Yuto?" Aster asked acknowledging Yuto's question.

"You left a big scar in the forest. Would you like me to repair the damage for you?" Yuto asked as Aster then looked to Alleyne and Nowa knowing they may not like it.

"There's no need for that." Aster said as Yuto, Alleyne, and Nowa were surprised by this. "Didn't you know if you destroy a magic sealing crystal will go wild it's even capable of destroying a large area apparently." Aster said as it was for this reason he showed off the sealing crystal before.

"No I had never heard that." Yuto said as he was honestly surprised by this.

"That's because I just made it up but the people of Gainos will take it as truth due to how valuable and rare these items are on the continent I doubt anyone would risk testing it out." Aster said showing he thought ahead.

"That's' a smart move." Risty said as Cattleya had to agree.

"It may be dishonest but I doubt many people would accept the truth." Cattleya said seeing as she still has trouble believing it.

"Of course but if a war is coming shouldn't we prepare?" Ymir asked as Kaguya then smirked.

"We are we'll be taking measures to defend our fortress, I have divine magic to make an army of Legendary Warriors but I will need to know some of the Warriors of these lands willing to come back to defend it before I attempt such a task." Kaguya said before Marianne smiled to that one.

"Leave that to me." Marianne said as she showed up. "I know a few people willing to talk." Marianne confirmed as she smirked a bit. "Don't worry I'll get you all the best of the best." Marianne said as it was agreed. They have war to prepare for but this time... after the last 3 they will be victorious over Aesir and his Guild Ragnarock.

(Scene Break Solaris)

Ciela was frightened when she saw Solaris and Kira go silent from the news she delivered. "Care to repeat that Ceila?" Kira asked as she glared upon the fallen Angel.

"Of course... I have confirmation that all 9 Guilds of the Yggdrasil are confirmed to be accounted for... including Ragnarock and its leader." Ciela said as Claudette and Kira looked to Solaris who was oddly quiet about this.

Just then a small chuckle escaped his lips as he then began to grin. Soon he began to laugh like a mad man as despite his grinning his eyes for the first time betrayed him. He grabbed his face with his free hand and allowed his staff to levitate on its own as he grabbed his stomach. "What's wrong with him?" Claudette asked as Kira shared the same look of fear Solaris had in his eyes.

"He's scared." Kira said as she honestly agreed with her brother. "And I don't blame him." Kira said as she was afraid of Aesir as he now calls himself. "Ragnarock is coming and we need to get ready." Kira said as Solaris then began to regain his composure.

"I want all of our soldiers to return post haste, then I Want Melona, Airi, and Menace to meet with me and summon undead and greater dark spirits." Solaris said as he then looked to Claudette and Kira. "Claudette you will take an advance team to the location I will provide, Melona will wait at the Capitals gate for the fighters. I agree that this Queen's Blade is one we CANNOT afford to lose thus we must be prepared." Solaris said as he then looked to Ciela.

"I will need monsters to use my necromancy skills upon... it is our best course of action to boaster our strength." Aster said knowing how much making a Death Knight may cost.

"Of course milord." Ciela said as it was clear war was coming. But the question will be if this world will survive the collision of the Supreme Beings. Only fate may reveal the path.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is finished I hope you all enjoyed it. So until next time I'll say leave a review and once more ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 11 The Phantom Knight is Born

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: Well new chapter folks sorry for the delay let's begin.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start HOLY R&D)

Aster looked upon the gauntlet and the associated armor that he had commissioned as was impressed with the work. Cattleya was wiping off some sweat forcing Aster to keep his lust for her in check. No doubt she was happy for a job well done as Ymir was trying to catch her breath as well no doubt from the fumes.

"It's all done Lord Aster." Lulu spoke up popping up from a mile of parts no doubt having taken a small nap when they reached the final phase of construction.

"Good." Aster said as they were already preparing to leave to make their way to the Queen's Capital.

"What should we do about it?" Ymir asked as Aster smirked a bit.

"I already planned ahead." Aster said calling in someone to help handle the delivery of this armor. He took the gauntlet as he then looked to the large suit of armor made for Leina "I want this ready for transport and... don't be afraid to add moss and such on it." Aster said as he did have an eye for aesthetics and already had their Elven friend ready for contact.

(Scene Break Echidna)

Echidna was walking through her own Guilds hall as the NPC either bowed to her or continued their work. She and her husband had made it clear that while Echidna was the muscle he was the brains and magic caster. Magic and Might made for a deadly combo like brains and brawns. But as she walked she then heard laughter and in turn saw her little girl with some of the tutors. Her elven ears were prominent as well as the small antler like horns that were starting to grow in. Luckily they had private tutors for her as she was lucky to be able to take a break and come visit her. She had opted to wear a dress or robes when roaming these halls knowing her daughter was still young and naïve.

Long ago to think she was once a woman of high position in the world only to wake up as the character she had created. Though she wondered if Aster and the other four had discovered some of the other side effects as well. She didn't mind though seeing as it allowed her to be who she wanted to be. Echidna the Veteran Mercenary and Queen of the Echidna's of Gilgamesh. These halls had a mixture of Greek and Mesopotamian Origins seeing as Echidna was said to be the mother of monsters while Gilgamesh was a Mesopotamian King.

Victoria was a smart young girl and no doubt will be a heartbreaker when she gets older. But just then an NPC walked in carrying a package of sorts. "Milady." He said offering the letter to Echidna who read it.

Echidna then smirked as she then go moving whole grabbing the parcel. "Well things are about to get interesting." Echidna said as she walked off with anticipation.

She tossed off her robe as her snake slithered up her leg covering her decency again. For Echidna she knew things were about to change big time.

(Scene Break the Road)

The group managed to get back on track as now Dilan, Aster, and Kaguya were together again. But now they were traveling with Ymir, Shizuka, Tomoe, Leina, Risty, Cattleya, Alleyne, Nanael, and Nowa. They had their destination and the map but Aster had a plan.

It was simple Leina needed to get stronger thus they needed to push Leina and had just the method. Best part Risty wasn't even aware of this plan. So as they walked it didn't come to any surprised when Risty stopped as she looked down a bit. Seeing as she was trailing behind for a bit it was only natural after all.

No doubt after everything she knew Leina was the weakest of them and in a sense she was. The veteran members of their group had leveled up quite a bit but Leina was still falling behind the rest of them. It had to be done and Aster agreed with Risty in a sense.

Kaguya also knew they needed a big push to get Leina to light some fire in her feet. This had to be done and also show her the truth of the path she walks. In a sense this was her legacy.

Aster has to keep to the plan he has set up for Leina, and sees Risty is reaching her limit of worrying for Leina as now it was now or never, as if they did something during the travels, it may end up with lots of conflicts as Aster called out as he stops, "Hey let's stop and rest here for a bit."

"Is that wise?" Alleyne asked as it was strange for Aster to say that with him saying, "Who knows, but while most of us can keep going, it's mostly a time of rest for the mind and feet, relaxing it's a good thing to do once in a while as well."

"I agree, walking a road for a while does tired out the mind," Kaguya said as she wanted to spend some time with Nowa as she wanted to get a little get together with her, as the group spend the last week or so within the guild but it was mostly work and preparation increasing the number of guardians to weight out the lack of numbers and labor they were having.

The reason, with 3 villages were protected with minimal guards and maiden knight, now full on protected with the maiden knights, with a walls being made in progress to help protect them more, with Dilan's village being the only one with the less amount of work to do on as his village has a natural defense surrounding it with mountains and rocks, and narrow pathways as any force tries to attack it, it would be easy to maintain, and if things do fell apart with it, well there are the dwarfs that were willingly to lean a hand as well with access with their tunnel systems through the mines.

Also with Dilan moving city on the back of a creature, as former slaves aren't great in combat, but some are great in beast taming, to the ironic of it seems being slave to monsters somehow made monsters their own slaves, but overall they were well protected enough nothing has to be done for it.

With Elina doing a fine job being the leader of it, and Branwen being co-leader with Elina… well they don't like each other as much but they can tolerate each other at least and lastly Irma had gather up the most skillful former slave girls and form her own task squad to help keep the peace within New Eden, she mostly keep herself busy.

Anyways Kaguya wanted to spend time with Nowa and have a bit of fun with her as she can, with everyone drops their gear for the moment Aster lean back again a rock with Risty joining him saying, "Man with all of this working and training, I forgot what it feels like to just kick back once in a while."

"You got that right," Aster said to Risty, with her trailing her hands across his arm up to his shoulder and said, "And it's been a bit sense gotten together similar like this before. Us on the side of the road"

"Yea, but this time, a few more travel mates," Aster said as he looks at everyone with Dilan is sitting with Tomoe and Shizuka as it seem they were having a moment together, Alleyne was doing her workout plan to keep in shape as Aster was slightly turn on by that of how Alleyne would go about it.

Kaguya and Nowa were doing something that seem like yoga as Kaguya was helping Nowa be more flexible and ready for anything as Nowa was a very talented girl, thanks to Alleyne for making it so.

Nanael was mostly floating around, with Leina was putting a small polish on her sword, keeping it in better condition so it won't break in the next battle, with Aster spoken up saying to Risty, "But yea, us on the side of a road, does bring back memory when we meet."

"Beating Melona, and claiming me, which I am surprise you haven't made a move on me yet as most guys would try to take a grab at me, well before knocking some of their teeth out," Risty said rubbing up his arm as Aster roll his eyes as he could guess what Risty is meaning an wanting.

As he forgotten Risty rule thing, with the 'spoil goes to the victor' with herself consider being the spoil of a fight that ended in a single move as Aster said, "Like I said before, I was raise to be a gentleman, but if you're asking for something else. I'm sure I can do something for you somewhere more in private, unless to the part of your title, you would want have it in the wild."

Risty laugh a bit at that and said, "I maybe wild but I have some standers."

Soon enough as Risty calms her laugh, she soon had a serious look on her face as she says, "But sense then, thing has barely changed, and I'm not talking about you or me."

"You mean Leina, sense she came along on this adventure," Aster said as Risty nodded as she said, "I can see she has grown, but its isn't enough, facing against Solaris, Kira, and now this new enemy that you, him, her, and the guardians at HOLY seem terrified of, if he is strong I think he is, then someone like Leina stand no chance against him at her strength."

"And that is why Kaguya had Leina to fight and lose against Echidna that one time, to help her wake up to the reality before her, and help her grow stronger," Aster said as much as he hated the thought to leave Leina in a difficult position, but in this life it's do or die as Risty said, "But it wasn't enough, at this rate she could die before getting close in a battle with someone with the same power as you."

"Aesir and I aren't the same, I am a paladin with the power of the white knight with many great weapon at my disposal, Aesir is… something else with a power that trump mine," Aster said as he remember the guild wars when he face again Aesir before he named himself that, and with all of his might fighting against him Aster still lost, but then again it was during a time when he was not at the level he was today, but then again sense then and the amount of time he spend in this new world with the 9 guilds travel to together, and all at different times and places there no telling how strong Aesir is now.

"But I guess if we do face against him soon, then we do need the best everyone can offer," Aster said as Risty said to him, "And Leina isn't cutting it right now, and I think it's time someone said it to her now."

Risty stood up with Aster not stopping her, as this is just a part of the plan to help Leina stand on her own feet within battle as she could thrive and become stronger or not at all, as he watch Risty walk up to Leina and stood right before her.

"Hey," Risty started out saying as Leina stopped cleaning her sword as she said to her, "Yea Risty."

"We need to talk, now!" Risty said loud enough to catch everyone's attention, as they turn to them, with Leina put away her mother's sword and stood up and asked her, "What about?"

Risty took a breath as much as she going to hate it needs to be said as she said to Leina, "Let me be straight with you, during our journey I've always take notice of things and the people around as first thing I like to say, Aster, Kaguya, or even Dilan maybe the best chance of winning the Queens' blade at this point out of all of us."

No need to argue with that as they are the toughest, and strongest around, but there is something else as Risty went on saying, "And we may be the ones to help support them, but at this point out of everyone here, someone here cannot support in their effort."

"Who?" Leina asked clueless of what Risty meant, with everyone stay silent as they heard what Risty was saying, and slowly they drew conclusive of who she is talking about as Risty took a breath as said, "You."

"M-me?" Leina said as

She is surprise by this as she wonder why she said that and but then what hit her hard is what Risty says, "That right Leina, you are not fit to fight in the Queen's Blade at all."

"What do you mean? I can hold my own in a fight," Leina said as Risty said, "Maybe against those foot soldiers of Solaris, but in a Queen's blade match, you would most likely to die. You saw what happen between Aster and Sophia and why it happen, he won, but with strength and a sound strategy, some of us would have just barely stand against her with any other may retreat, but can you say there a battle you fought and won on your own without the aid of others?"

Leina try to think as she remember against Tomoe, but Menace was controlling her and Kaguya and might have given her strength a boost, then she thought of the fight with Melona but she would have died if it wasn't for Aster help saving her and only beaten the slime girl by tricking her and gotten her to explode, then she went to Kira and Airi, but she only gotten a lucky strike at Kira helmet, and knocking Airi weapon out of her hand before her power was vanishing with the sigh of her clothing, and at the end of that one, she was the one with the cut at her chest, and most likely could have died if it wasn't for the elven medicine.

Leina try hard and think but nothing came to mind, other than one thing, as she took out the coin that Risty have given to her some time ago and never really gave it back to her, as then she throw the coin to her as Risty caught it.

"Is this?" Risty asked as he recognized the coin that she had given Leina.

"Yes it's the coin you had given me that time. The very same coin, I've been trying to return it to you ever since." Leina said as she wasn't going to back down. She never intended to fight in the Queens Blade but if Solaris, Kira, or this Aesir became the rulers of Gainos no one may not be able to stop them, let alone what other supreme beings from the other guilds could do if they won, as with Aster or someone else of HOLY she could believe there would be a better future for Gainos.

"Ok your point?" Risty asked as Leina looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "I've gone through a lot to get to this point and if Aster is going to fight in the Queens Blade Tournament then I want to be there by his side even after he wins, I want to be there because I care for him very deeply."

Alleyne isn't all that surprise by this, of how Aster is made her care for him as much, but she didn't want to say it out loud just yet, with Kaguya smile at Leina resolve and wonder how this argument will end as Leina went on saying, "But even if he doesn't win, as long Solaris, Kira, and even Aesir are defeated, then we won't have to worry about them being Gaino's new rulers. Even if Aster or Dilan doesn't become King or none of us are able to become Queen we can travel together and fight together as I am a "Soldier of HOLY" Member," Leina said as Aster couldn't help but smile to her as he saw her resolve is strong, but Risty was still not convinced by this as she said, "So you return this to me great, but that doesn't mean a thing. Go home now Leina while you still have a chance."

Risty turned away from Leina before she walks off with but stops for a moment as she said, "Maybe after the Queen's blade and survives the guild war if there ever be one, Aster will come back for you and together you can rebuild the Vance lands and rule over it, but right now we need to take down those who would only cause suffering, and we're only as strong as our weakest link and that's you."

Leina quickly picks up her sword and she yell out to Risty, "Then fight me let me prove myself!"

Risty turns around and glared at her as she asked her, "And for what reason I would fight you?"

"The Queens Blade of course," Leina said as Risty smirked as she had a thought as she said, "Alright... but let's make it interesting if I win, I'll be his woman he'll sleeps with along with any others, while you will just watch."

Aster is surprise by a bet like that, and he wasn't the only one, with Kaguya isn't as surprise Risty found out about that as she and other girls had some girl talks at the guild on break at times. Leina was at an edge of things as one small mishap or mistake and she could lose Aster forever with Leina said, "Find I'll accept-

"Hold it!" Kaguya yell out as everyone stop as she walkup said to them, "That bet isn't yours to decide for Risty as like it or not I'm the top girl for Aster, that means that decision lies with me, and Leina you would about to accept a bet without asking anything in return if you win, so I'll setting things… will that be a problem?"

Both Risty and Leina were a bit scared of Kaguya as she had an aura that summon forth a scary looking mask with Tomoe is surprise by this with Shizuka freak out as she hid behind Dilan and said, "She can summon forth the terror mask herself?"

"She must be from Hinomoto," Tomoe said as she only knew women from Hinomoto do such a thing as Dilan and Aster were still freak out by this with that mask thing not a feature in the game, Kaguya can just do it for some reason, with Risty said to her, "I… have no problems at all."

"Same," Leina said as Kaguya nodded and the mask soon vanish with her aura vanishing as well as she went, "Here what I propose."

Raising her hand up to Risty and said for her, "Risty will get a room of her choice within the guild and stay there as she likes, with the addition Leina, she will have to leave the group for a time until I say so."

Aster is surprisingly cool with this, as he knew what Kaguya is going to use that for to get Leina training, and there are a lot of vacant room within the guild it seem alright to do so, with Kaguya went on as she raise her hand to Leina and said, "Leina on the other hand if she wins, she will be granted for a room of her choice like Risty and will stay there as long as she likes, but to the addition of Risty will have to be a maid for the next week of cleaning the Guild itself within a provided outfit she would have to wear during so."

"Wait what!?" Risty said as she heard what Kaguya propose, it seem idiotic to do such a thing as Kaguya said to her, "What is the matter Risty is the reward not worth the risk, or is it that you think you won't able to win and wish to back out now of the bet?"

"You are so lucky I know I can't beat you." Risty said as she glared at Kaguya for taunting her. But this was a matter of pride thus Risty had no choice but to agree none the less. "Fine you're on." Risty said as she glared a bit but agreed none the less

Nanael smirked as she saw what was going on and chose to take full advantage of it. "Leina the Wandering Warrior had finally decided to fight in the Queen's Blade." Nanael said as it was time for her to shine. She then glared at Marianne who then made a 'go ahead,' gesture with the promise she won't butt in like she always does.

But before the announcement of it could take place light shined in Leina's eyes screwing with her vision allowing Risty a chance to attack smashing her away with her mace. Aster opted to step aside and observe while leaning on a tree with arms crossed. Leina was seen trying to get back up as Dilan could wager with the difference in levels and such that could have been a one hit KO.

Risty then pointed her mace at Leina who saw the weapon pointed at her. "Give up?" Risty asked as she wanted to end this quickly and get back to stopping this Aesir guy. "I thought you were fighting for the Queen's Blade?" Risty taunted looking down upon Leina.

Leina gritted her teeth and began to get back on her feet as Aster observed things from under his helm. "Hey you two don't get started before I'm ready." Nanael said as she then decided to use the quick way of doing it. "Since you both consent and we're in a hurry let the Queen's Blade Begin!" Nanael invoked and thus the field formed creating a barrier.

Risty saw this fight was already over so she raised her mace up prepared to knock Leina out. But before the attack could hit Tomoe charged in and blocked it with her sheathed Katana. "Enough Risty Stand down!" Tomoe called out as she looked to Risty and held her hand out to stop Leina. "We already know who the victor is." Tomoe said as she looked to Risty.

"Why are you stopping us?!" Leina demanded as Risty glared at her.

"This is how you fight for the Queen's Blade? Wake up child!" Risty scolded as she glared at Leina.

"No I'm ready for this!" Leina defended but Kaguya then interjected.

"No you're not." Kaguya said as she looked to the group. "Aster may have taken you under his wing but you are far from ready for this." Kaguya said as she looked to Leina. Yes she progressed some but not enough to even tickle Kira or Echidna.

"She's right you lost a prize fight, got controlled by a monster, and can't even wield that sword there without hurting yourself." Risty said gesturing to Thunderclap resting sheathed on Leina's back. "You may be ready for somethings but this isn't it." Risty said before smirking a bit. "I think you may be better suited to becoming a home maker." The Bandit said making Dilan go wide eyed to this.

"Oooohhh." Dilan gasped as he saw what Risty did there.

"I agree that there is truth in what Risty is saying." Tomoe said as she looked to Leina. "The Queen's Blade is not for one who has yet to master their full capabilities." Tomoe said but then Aster spoke up next.

"Their right and if Kira and other Denizens of my home land are participating then Kaguya would be the only one with the best chance of beating them." Aster explained causing Leina to growl and look away.

"The winder is Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!" Nanael called out just as slow clapping was heard.

'Right on que.' Aster mentally smirked as he figured Echidna can pull this plan off.

"Great timing why don't you bring Leina back home where she belongs." Risty said as Echidna smirked to this.

"Because I can't bring myself to do that." Echidna said as she knew this plan would work after all. Coaxing Leina to forging a pact with this new Knight would give her an edge for the battles to come. "When I consider the other options it's so much more entertaining especially with my recent discovery." Echidna said as she had a wrapped item on her person as it looked to be a gauntlet of sorts for the right arm.

"It's your job, is it not?" Risty said to her as Echidna smile and said, "Oh my, aren't we blunt? She went through so much to following Leon here, you as well. I would think you would be more appreciative of that."

"If you're a hired dog, be a good dog and do the job you're paid to do," Risty said to the dark elven women.

"As I recall, you're not in a position to give me orders," Echidna said as now they were staring down each other as Aster didn't know how this could end, but if things do get out of hand, he can easily rush in and stop the fight before anything could seriously happen.

After a moment of the share down Echidna pull back as huff a bit as Risty reach for her coin purse and said, "I guess listening to reason is too much to expect from you."

Risty pull out a single coin as she flip it at Echidna, to Aster site, and Kaguya's, as they process the fast moving coin, as they sees one head and the other-

'Snatch!'

Echidna caught in between her finger and she looked at it, for Aster, he didn't know if Risty gave that coin to her on purpose for a reason or not as it was strange to say.

Echidna looked at the coin as she, smile to it as Risty lean in and said, "Keep it for your trouble."

Echidna took the coin but for some reason somehow it was turn quickly into another Queen's blade fight as Nanael spin around in the air and said, "Fantastic! Straight into round 2. Don't know how I did it, but I'm on a roll. Next on this side we have Echidna the Veteran Mercenary, on the other side we have Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the wild."

As both women pull out their weapon as Echidna pull out her sword that has many curves on it… like a snake to Kaguya thought, 'She is going all out with her characters theme, she must have paid a lot for that custom sword, but how powerful is it?'

With Risty as she raise her mace and pointing at Echidna as she said, "The sight of you always did manage to turn my stomach."

"Really? I never dislike you, your personality was always easy to grasp," Echidna said as the feeling between the two were getting heavier as Tomoe said, "They really want to kill each other. It's so obvious even Leina sensing it."

Shizuka smile as she said, "look like this would be an interesting match."

"Yea, but it's going to be one sided anyways," Dilan said as if Echidna is still as good she is from GeoNet, then won't ever lose even if Risty did get stronger at the Guild of "HOLY" Echidna isn't one to play around.

With Alleyne and Nowa were way off to the side, as much Alleyne dislike Echidna, she sees they are trying to do something.

Risty was the first time to strike out as she swing her mace at her, as expected as the mace came at Echidna, she block it with ease as Leina is shock by this as Risty did a strong swing that push Leina back with ease, but Echidna withstand it like its nothing.

Echidna throw off the mace and jump in the air as Risty still was trying to push through and hit the ground kicking up some dirt, then she quickly turn around just in time to block dagger that was thrown at her.

'Normal Throwing knives? I guess she's holding back a bit,' Aster thought calmly as watch the fight

Echidna did a nose dive with her sword pointed out as Risty yelled using her strength to block and try to throw off Echidna but it seem she playing around as she did a flips in midair behind Risty, as she seems impressed by Risty strength, she could take on a higher level players.

"Look at them," Shizuka said with Dilan give a whistle as he said, "Aster knows how to pick them."

Leina is shock to see this is how the Queen's blade is and sees how much trouble Risty is getting from Echidna as the dark elven women isn't being push back in the slightest.

The two fighter lock weapon with each other as Risty trying to overpower Echidna, but they seem evenly match in strength, as Risty lean in close as she said, "Listen, if Leina enters the Queen's blade she'll likely to windup dead!"

This shock Leina very much, even Aster knew saying that would be too harsh to say but it needed to be said directly or indirectly, Leina is not that powerful in terms of everyone else, but that don't mean people should writer her off as that.

Echidna did look she cares much as she says, "You don't get it, do you? No matter what you say or do, she'll never going to give up."

The two push each other back away from each other as Risty said "And you should have made understand what she was getting in sooner."

"I want to see how strong she'll get, but it's not my responsibility to be her mentor," Echidna said to her, as leaving out that Kaguya payed her to show Leina the truth, part of her rules of a mercenary and not talk about any former jobs she did for someone, as with that Alleyne eyed her at that.

Risty charged at her as she said, "The Queen's Blade competition is not a Game!"

Risty try to smash her hard but Echidna dodge it, and she did again as Risty swing her mace around, but miss and as the dark elven women seem to hover in the air for a moment, she fire a spell of some sort from her sword as it came at Risty.

'Okay that its, this is going way out of hands when spells are being use!' Aster thought as he ran out at incredible speed that could match Shizuka, as he raise his hand out and shouted, "Negative Impacted!"

The spell hit the dark barrio that took the full force of the spell with Kaguya took a breath in relief with Aster able to stop that attack in time and forgot how far Echidna could go in battle and forget a bit to hold back when needed in duel, as she remember the time when some guilds came together, even the less known ones, and had fun doing games and duels with each other, with Echidna's guild being one of them.

Echidna landed on the ground as she looked at the Pale warrior and smile, with Risty is shock that Aster came in and save her, as did everyone else, and Leina is glad Risty is alright.

Nanael is shock by this as she wonder why Aster disrupt the fight, with Aster said out loud, "The fight ends here, and I'm calling it off in the rights of the peace treaty."

By an unknown power, the barrier that surrounds the ground where the Queen's blade match was being held out, suddenly shattered, as an automatic negate magic spell shot forth from Aster, canceling any spells that were in use of the match.

"Hu, what was that?" Nanael said as everyone thought the same thing as Kaguya said, "After the end of the last guild war, our guild made peace treaty with many other guilds so no bad blood would form with them if one of our members attack other guild if the peace treaty become active by one of our commands, as when it becomes active, our members cannot harm another person of a guild that was made peace with, and in turn the same would apply to the other guild of trying to harm one of ours, as well the treaty would cast a cancelation spell that stop any spells that was cast from a member of our guild, and sense Nanael is a part of the guild, her barrier spell was shattered and canceling the Queen's blade match all together."

'Of course that is a lie for the most part. It does the intended desire but it's normally used between the 9 to keep things civil between us all. Seeing as a couple of morons tried to pull a stunt that nearly caused a war without realizing how seriously some of the people play the game.' Aster thought as Echidna knew that spell as well.

Despite her husband being the magic caster she learned a few magic skills herself. But as she mentally rewind the battle and in turn she quickly realized she used a tad too much for Snake Tail when fighting. It was clear Aster made the right call for now but that didn't stop her from smirking a bit. Risty then sighed and looked to Leina as she figured Aster must have some sort of plan cooking that Kaguya had already fine-tuned for him.

"I'll only wait three days." Risty said as she looked to Leina. "You should know the location of the queen's Capital it's not too far from here." Risty said but she wasn't done just yet. "But time is precious I can't afford to wait for you for very long." Risty said as she was clearly going through with this. "I will only fight you once more in the next three days." Risty said showing she wasn't giving Leina a second chance is she fails. She then began to walk away clearly not wanting to stay around longer then needed. "Even if it is a waste of time." Risty said possibly angering some of the Guardians if they were listening in.

"Come we best get a move on." Aster said as Echidna then whistled a bit. "Just so you know Leina." Echidna said as she held the gauntlet and began to unwrap it revealing what was inside.

"I found this when raiding this old temple and I think I may have found the set it's a part of." Echidna lied as the truth was Aster sent the gauntlet over to her with coordinates to the armor. Luckily Yuto made it so Echidna wouldn't be able to steal it not like she actually wanted it. "It may have your name on it in the near future." Echidna said as she took her leave.

(Scene Break Next town that Evening)

The group were at an inn as Aster was looking out the window from his seat. Cattleya was wiping off Rana's mouth while Alleyne was eating a plate of greens. Marianne was dragging a way a sleeping Nanael… wait what?

"Don't ask." Marianne said as she got the looks and knew the question. "She was going into one of her fantasy rants so I gave her one to many and she'll be out for the night... your welcome." Marianne said dragging Nanael away before hoisting her over her shoulder. "And Aster either you or Kaguya better smash this." Marianne began smacking Nanael's bubble butt covered in a pair of stripped panties.

"Well at least someone was going to do it." Shizuka said putting her sleeping powder away.

"So what now?" Dilan asked as he looked to Aster.

"We wait." Aster said as the rest was up to Leina.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Kaguya said as she looked to Leina and knew after that fight she needed those elven medicine.

"Then I'm heading to bed." Dilan said as he got up with a yawn.

"Wait for me!" Ymir called out as she chased after Dilan.

Aster headed to his own room but as he did Alleyne looked for a bit before following after him. "Stay with the others." Alleyne ordered as she followed after Aster.

(Scene Break Leina)

"Well good news swelling is going down." Kaguya said applying her magic and the medicine to Leina's body.

"Are you using the Elven Medicine or your own brand?" Tomoe asked as she looked to Kaguya.

"No just my own brand." Kaguya confirmed as she kept working on their patient.

"Everyone..." Leina began as she began to grit her teeth. "Everyone is carrying some kind of burden." Leina said as Kaguya sighed a bit.

"Seems that way." Kaguya agreed as she let Leina air her grievances.

"Risty wants to ensure a future for those needy children aster had helped, even Nowa Cattleya they too have some motivation beyond themselves for entering the Queen's Blade." Leina said as she then looked to Kaguya. "You woke up in a strange land when the land of your birth met its end... and now you're trying to find your lost friends if they had somehow made it here..." Leina said knowing the story in a sense and also knew that these other guilds proved that they may not be here. "You all have some great goal you need to accomplish but me I don't have any of that, no destination no great mission, nothing." Leina said as Kaguya then chuckled a bit.

"I wouldn't say you don't have anything." Kaguya said as she looked to Leina. "We all have something we fight for... sometimes it's a greater good other times a selfish reason." Kaguya said as she smiled to this. "If there is one thing I know is that even the greatest of heroes can be allowed to fight for something selfish." Kaguya said as she looked to Leina and smiled. "Whatever you decide that goal to be... I know it will be a worthy one." Kaguya said as she finished up.

Tomoe smiled as she saw Kaguya was wide beyond her years. Clearly she speaks from experience in a sense of the word.

(Scene Break later that night with Tomoe, Dilan, and Ymir)

Dilan was in the same room as Ymir and Tomoe as Shizuka had left earlier to meet up with Irma. The Queen's Assassins were gathering no doubt many of them died trying to go after Sophia before. If they know about Aster's base she needed to make sure any gathered information isn't very accurate.

Dilan was asleep as Ymir was using his chest as a big teddy bear pillow while Tomoe was wrapped around his arms as she slept. Unaware to them Alleyne was wearing a gown of sorts before closing the door on them.

(Aster's Room)

Leina wanted to be alone so Marianne went with her with Nowa to keep an eye on Leina and Nanael. Cattleya was in her room with her son as Aster sat there alone. Just then the door opened revealing Alleyne's head on the other side. "Alleyne." Aster said out of his armor while trying to sleep.

"Aster." Alleyne said as she kept her body hidden for the time being.

"What brings you here?" Aster said as Alleyne sighed a bit and walked in in a bathrobe.

"Simple I want to ensure the Elven people will be protected by you." Alleyne said as she looked to Aster. "I am here to offer whatever it is you desire from me, my chastity, my honor as a warrior and a woman, even my life." Alleyne said as she looked to Aster.

"That won't be needed I intend to protect it as promised." Aster said as Alleyne sighed a bit.

"No what I mean for this is... a bond stronger then friendship." Alleyne said as she looked to Aster and stood before his bed showing she was bare foot. "I have... found myself attracted to you as of late both your strength, cunning, and ability mixed in with your moral code as pride as a warrior." Alleyne explained to Aster before reaching for the sash. "I want you to take me Aster into your bed if not as a sex slave then do me the honor as your bride." Alleyne said removing her sash allowing the bathrobe to pile around her feet revealing her naked form. Her nipple was pierced by that same red gem she kept hidden and showed her body was adorned with Elven runes and tribal markings.

"I understand if my proposal is unexpected but I cannot... allow your kindness to go without reward and I swore to be yours." Alleyne said as she began to climb onto the bed. She reminded Evan of a tribal warrior from an Amazon Tribe as she made her way to Aster who tried to keep calm. "Please... take me as yours and I will be loyal to you as long as your human life can stand, grant me a child if you must but the battle with Sophia made me realize that I must have you as my husband so you may have me as your wife." Alleyne said while blushing showing she was willing to go all the way.

Aster then sighed as he looked to Alleyne for a moment. "The scenario isn't very romantic you know." Aster said as Alleyne saw why.

"Very well... a moment please." Alleyne said as she then got ready.

(A little later)

The room was surrounded scented candles and the bed as well as the area around it had rose petals as Alleyne once more was on all fours approaching Aster. 'The Elven people's marriage traditions vary between sections. Alleyne's form is tribal by origins... but the way she is doing this she neither has romantic experience and nor is she doing this for more than her people.' Aster noted as he wanted to be here but he needed to play it smart and by ear.

"How does an elven wedding work?" Aster asked as he looked to Alleyne.

"The ceremony is mixed with the first night as husband and wife we must have either an Elven Saint or a holy being preside over it. It is NOT like human marriages but the bride is expected to use the runes painted upon her body to this extent. Each rune represents an aspect of that love and desire and the husband's part of it is to test her much like how the wife will do to her husband." Alleyne explained as she then began to blush. "You then remove this crystal and with it linked between our hands we shall recite what we desire of the other be it in bed or in life and the one it is recited to much vow in acceptance." Alleyne said as Aster understood as he noted some of those runes reminded him of sex positions.

"Very well." Aster said accepting this and in turn allowed his under clothing to fall off leaving him in his boxers. "Let's begin wife." Aster said as Alleyne blushed and began to get wet from what he saw.

 **(LEMON IS STARTING I REPEAT LEMON IS STARTIGN IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 THEN PLEASE HEED THIS WARNING AND LEAVE.)**

"O-of course my husband, wh-what would you- desire to do first" Alleyne said as try to cover her voice sounding strange but fails with Aster taking notice and smile as he join Alleyne on the bed before he said, "Remove my bottoms, and let you off of there."

Alleyne nodded as she did as she was told as she reach for Aster boxers and lower them enough as Aster Cock soon pop up before Alleyne face, smelling a strong smell from it, it was intoxicating it made her more wet below as Aster lean forward towards Alleyne as his Cock gotten closer to her nose as he said, "Come on Alleyne, don't you want a small taste?"

Without saying a word the Elven warrior open her mouth while letting out a breath, the hot air from her mouth on it causing it to twitch a bit before she started to lick at it.

Starting from the tip as Alleyne was getting the taste she wanted, licking at the tip before grabbing and give it a small rub before holding it firmly as she soon lick up and down the shaft on it.

Aster lightly moan as Alleyne lick his cock like a lollipop as he thought, 'Damn she good, and the way to she going to town, she really like it, this is a great fantasy dream come true."

Alleyne can't get enough of it as she keep licking all around Aster's cock before he put his hand behind her head stopping her just for a moment as she open her eyes and look up at him as Aster said, "That good Alleyne, but now try taking it in your mouth."

"Okay," Alleyne said as she let off with the cock straighten out fully harden with Alleyne open wide before putting tit in her mouth and moan as she taste Aster Cock with it in almost all in her mouth.

Slurping and sucking on it, with Alleyne tongue licking all around it, with Aster let out a small gasp as he soon said, "That it, just like that. Keep going until it deeper in your mouth."

Alleyne try to do what Aster had ask of her to do as she let Aster's cock go deeper in her mouth with a little help by him as he push the back of her head towards him, as Alleyne doing her best and soon succeed as she almost reach the base of his cock with his balls hitting her chin.

As they keep this up for 4 to 5 minutes as Aster started to breathe a bit heavy and said, "I'm about to Cum Alleyne."

Alleyne keep going as she can feel Aster's cock twitching in her mouth, as Aster force her to take it in even more as her eyes widen to this as her nose was touching Aster's skin as he soon jerk forward and said, "I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming now!"

Alleyne eyes still widen as her face seem to bloated, and then semen squirted out from her mouth as Aster jerk a few times before slowly pull back with Alleyne fell down as she seem she about to puke but cover her mouth to hold Aster's cum in her mouth as Aster took a breath as he asked Alleyne, "Alleyne, are you okay?"

Alleyne stood up as she shows her mouth was still full before given a swallow and let out a breath as she said, "I'm fine my dear husband… I know you would eject so much, I didn't realize how much."

"Sorry about that, I was a bit back up for a while," Aster said as with Cattleya, she didn't know how much erotic she was with her being a MILF, with huge breast that seem to be a milk maker as he found out some time ago, and the fact she wanted Aster to inspect the progress of the knights armor to him very often as she show the detail over blue print, the way she bend over at times, as if Aster was a dog or some sort of animal, he would be jumping her and took her then and there.

Cattleya wasn't the only one as well as there was a few times he sees the others girls naked, even from time to time sees the maiden knight naked as they were changing armor for reasons.

He held himself back, and couldn't come to Kaguya for it as he didn't seem like that kind of guy could not ask the others girls to help with it as he didn't want to make them to be his go to with it so he held out for a time being and took many cold showers.

Alleyne wipe any remaining cum on her face and lick it off her hands as she said, "You wouldn't have to worry anymore then, as it's my duty as your wife now to help with any relief you may need."

Aster smile as Alleyne was going all out with this as sense she did a favor to him, he would return it as he said, "Thanks Alleyne, but I don't want to be the only one to get pleasure out of this."

"What do you mean?" Alleyne asked with Aster smiling before he said to her, "Lay down, on my back, and spread your legs, I want to taste you now."

Alleyne blush to this as she turn her head a bit as she said to him, "V-very well."

Alleyne lay back as she spread her legs out to the side and put her hands at her pussy, with its dripping wet as she pull the lips apart with her juices dripping down from it as she says, "Please… have your taste."

Aster dives in, as he stick his fingers into Alleyne's pussy first before licking at it, just a little bit with the Combat master is surprise by this, her whole body shakes, like a lightning bolt struck her in a pleasure way she could not hold her moans back, as Aster lick up her juices she was really loving it and wanted to tease her more as he try looking for a weak spot on her.

Trying her clit as Alleyne was just moaning, but it wasn't her weak spot, Aster soon tries more upper area of Alleyne, from her belly button, her sides, her breast, but Alleyne keep going all the same as Aster was running out of places to try, then he suddenly remember something.

He remember reading a Bio of the Farians race when he was creating Fenrir, it spoke about their horns, antlers, and stuff saying it's one of the few sensitive area of one, and also their ears were sensitive as well.

To Aster thought if Elves are related to Farians, then at best their bio would be similar to their ears, so before taking a wild guest as he came up to Alleyne and soon kiss her while he still fingers her pussy, as he soon let off the kiss on her lips and started to kiss around her with her head, nose, cheeks, then her neck, before going up to her ears and took a small nib at it as Alleyne cry out before she squirted out a bit as Aster smile and said, "So your ears are your weak spot, oh I'm so going to enjoy this."

"W-wait, please don't," Alleyne said as aster did it again as Alleyne cry out again as she cry out in pleasure, with her pussy juices flowing out more as Aster keep thrusting his fingers into Alleyne, not so deep but enough to get her riled up as her own juices came squirting out with every movement of his hand and fingers but Aster wasn't don as he took his free hand and rub at Alleyne's other ear as he keep nibbling at the one he on and that made her struggle.

The look on Alleyne face, she lost it already, and Aster keep up his hand moving and soon give a small tug on Alleyne's ear, she tighten up fast as she started to say, "It's too much, it can't do this."

"Just a bit more Alleyne, you're a combat master, let it happen," Aster said as Alleyne could not take it as she started to say, "I can't I'm-I'm-

Aster soon lick Alleyne ear at the base of it as he pitch the other and thrust his others hand in Alleyne's pussy in an upwards angle, that when she said, "I'm Cumming!"

She came as she push down with her legs, raising her pussy in the air as aster remove his hand just in time to see an exploded of juices coming out of Alleyne.

Alleyne shakes before her legs gave out as she collapse back down, as she panted for a bit, Aster is turn on by the look of Alleyne is showing, with a happiness sort of look on her face, it seem that was the best thing that happen in her life.

Pulling back his hand as it was cover in Alleyne's juices he gave it a taste and was surprise by this as it tasted like a sweet tree sap, as he still remember his life in RL he went on a field trip to a maple tree farm as they gave samples to all the kids, that what it tasted like to him, fresh tree sap.

He smile to this as he stop tasting his fingers and turn to Alleyne and lean down to her, giving her another kiss and said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Alleyne said as she was high on her orgasm, with Aster took it as she enjoy it very much so, as now he plan on taking Alleyne V-card now as he help her up a bit as he sat down, he said to her, "Let's get you set up for this next part Alleyne, we're about to make our marriage confirm."

"V-very well, let us become one," Alleyne said as Aster set himself in place with his cock all hard and ready to go, with Alleyne hovering over it as she line it up with her pussy, Aster held her in place before he took her hips and said, "This next part, will only hurt for a moment, but the rest you will love."

Alleyne nodded as she came down with Aster helping her out by slamming her down on his cock, a small trail of blood came forth as Alleyne endure the pain for the moment before Aster cast, "Recover."

Alleyne glowed green as her eyes looks to be not in pain, but the best thing she felt as Aster smile and rock her on his cock, picking her up a bit before bringing her back down as he started to do so, as Alleyne was speechless she didn't say a word, only let it happen as before she knew it, she was the one doing the work as she place her hands to the side behind her, and feet in a strong place she lifting herself up and slam herself on Aster's cock, as he went into her, he also give a grinding motion as he went in before it slide out a bit and repeat.

'Fuck Alleyne know what she's doing enough, she must have learn this somewhere. But let's kick it up to 11 now,' Aster thought before he held Alleyne hips up stopping her from going down again as Aster soon thrusting his hips up with his cock slamming into her.

Alleyne cry out by this as she throws her head back with her tongue sticking out and said, "Yes, my husband, keep going, ruin me!"

"If that's what you want, okay then," Aster said as he stops for a moment before he stood up and force Alleyne down before turn her around and with her ass in the air as Aster line up his cock again to her pussy before shoving in hard as Alleyne moan out loudly, with Aster rapidly thrusting into Alleyne, giving her the treatment she asking for as it was good, and it was felt he was nearing his climax.

He stop for a moment to prolong it before taking one of Alleyne's legs and throw it over his shoulder before he lean in close to Alleyne grabbing one of her breast and grip it with Alleyne moan out with Aster taking advantage of this as he grab her tongue with his mouth and kiss her roughly.

Alleyne felt like she was on cloud 9, as it didn't stop there as Aster change again pulling out once again as he said to her, "I want to see you when I cum!"

"Yes, please, cum! Cum inside of me!" Alleyne said as she was turn on her back with Aster placing her arms under her like her arms were tied up before he grab her hips raising Alleyne pussy up before shoving into her once again in a rapid way as he went, "Fuck! You're getting tighter Alleyne!"

"You're going so fast, I can't keep up with it! Fuck me till I lose my mind my husband, please fuck me till I'm mad," Alleyne said as Aster lean in to her as he said, "You already lost it, but it's time for you to go wild."

"Yes my dear, make me go wild then! Go ahead and shot your human baby seed into me!" Alleyne said as Aster went faster as he was reaching his limit as he slam hard into her as he said with each slam, "I'm. Fucking. Cuming!"

With one last slam as they both yell out as Aster unload his cum into Alleyne, giving a few thrust as he unloaded a few more shots into Alleyne before settling down, as he fell down to her side as they both panted for a moment to catch their breath.

Alleyne could not help but smile as she never felt so happy before, then she felt something tugging at her nipple, the one that held the ring on it as she open her eyes and see Aster grabbing it, undoing the hook before pulling it off and place the hook back on before he grab Alleyne's hand and said, "So… what should I say when I place this on your hand?"

"We... aren't done." Alleyne said as she gestured to the runes painted on her body. "We need to utilize all of them before we move to this... but you are on the right track." Alleyne said between tired breaths as she was clearly exhausted from this but wasn't done.

"Very well." Aster said as he got ready for the next round. He looked to the rune and Alleyne got the message and smiled before she took the position for it. She laid on her back and lifted her legs over the head as she smiled to Aster ready for what was next.

Aster then dived into Alleyne's pussy with his cock and began to ram into her. She cried out as the nipple piercing was flailing about as he rammed his rod into her. She cried out and moaned out as it felt like a bull or some monster was trying to breed her. She was enjoying his massive prick ravaging her tunnel as she felt Aster move her leg over his shoulders. Her long slender legs, her well-kept arms, even her moderate breast began to glisten from sweat as her hair began to frizzle out with how much sweat she was building from the rough sex. In fact the bed began to creek from the movement as it was clear Aster was hammering her like a true animal.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Gods yes!" Alleyne cried out as she never felt such pleasure before.

"Huh so much for the Ice Queen Combat Master." Aster smirked as Alleyne was turning into some Nympho right now. "Should I call you the Slut Master Alleyne?" Aster teased as Alleyne grew tighter from it.

"Yes! Slut Master Alleyne is here for your cock!" Alleyne cried out as she felt Aster ravaging her.

"Alleyne." Aster said whispering into her ear before biting it a bit causing her to go wide eyed and cum right then and there.

"CUMMING!" She cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. Luckily seeing as he was such a high level character the scratches weren't much on damage.

"Oh you came... too bad I haven't cum yet." Aster said as Alleyne nodded and moved onto the next rune.

She let go of Aster and bowed to him in a submissive form. "Then allow me a chance to rectify it." Alleyne said as she looked up to him with the bow. "I'll ride you husband and give you a show for it as well." Alleyne said as she smiled slovenly but was clearly being submissive to Aster.

Aster nodded and laid on his back as Alleyne got the message for this and knew he was going for the cowgirl position. "Then show me." Aster said as Alleyne nodded and hovered over the dick with her wet pussy.

"Slut Master Alleyne will now ride this cock. So please enjoy as she gives her report and her grade on it." Alleyne said as she got ready for it. She then dived her body down onto the rock hard cock and moaned out from its entry. "Oh Gods yes!" Alleyne cried out as she then got to giving her 'report and grade,' on Aster's sausage. "The girth of this rod are rubbing my pussy in all the right places the pulsing veins on it seems to give it a sort of groove like feel to it." Alleyne began while she rode the dick critiquing the cock. "The length manages to reach me in all my special spots and seems to be discovering G-Spots I had no idea I had." Alleyne said giving the cock her opinion.

"My pussy openly accept this rod and despite the size it feels like its making my pussy only acknowledge this tower as pleasure." Alleyne said as she kept riding it her breasts bouncing with it. "The Slut Master still needs a proper taste in these holes before getting an accurate grade." Alleyne said as she then felt Aster ram upward causing her to cry out from the pleasure and shock. Her eyes rolled upward and her tongue began to roll out as she was starting to lose her mind from not only her first time having sex but how rough it was for her.

"Slut Master do the double peace sign." Aster ordered as Alleyne nodded to this.

She then with both hands stuck out both index and middle fingers to make the ordered peace sign as she kept bouncing looking like a complete brain dead whore right now. "Of course Slut Master Alleyne will do anything for husband." Alleyne said as it seems sex was taking out some IQ points from her. "Please husband cum for Slut Master Alleyne she wants husbands baby milk." Alleyne said as she was clearly losing it right now. "Slut Master wants to cum but slut master can't because husband wont cum." Alleyne begged as Aster took note of this for a later date as he knew the elf was repressed in her urges and must have done so for a long time.

"Very well you asked for it." Aster said as he felt how Alleyne was tightening up on him no doubt trying to milk out his semen.

"Yes! Yes! Slut Master can feel it! Husband is about to cum! Husband is about to cum!" Alleyne cried out as the tempo increased for her. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Cum so Slut Master can cum!" Alleyne cried out having this crazed horny look on her face.

"Here is comes!" Aster called out as Alleyne felt it.

"YES! YES CUM! CUM!" She cried out as she felt Aster's seeds flow into her pussy as she cried out in pleasure. "Slut Master's pussy is drowning is cum! Slut master's womb is being flooded with husbands cum. Slut Master is gonna get pregnant. Slut master is being impregnated." Alleyne moaned as she felt the semen flowing into her. Alleyne then saw a wine glass she had brought here earlier and reached out torts it. Once she grabbed it she stood up and to Aster's surprise she empties the, cum leaking from her pussy into the glass.

Once she did so she took a good whiff of it allowing her mind to go hazy from the smell. 'She isn't.' Aster thought wondering what he had just unleashed. To his shock Alleyne proceeded to down the wine glass of the semen as she swirled it in her mouth allowing the taste to be savored.

Once she did so she swallowed and then let out a breath of content as she felt her lovers sperm in her gullet and her pussy. "Final Score slut master gives husbands cock and cum a perfect score." Alleyne said doing the double peace sign again with a wink and her tongue sticking out.

'What is god's name have I unleashed?' Aster wondered as he saw Alleyne.

"Husband Slut Master isn't done and neither is husband." Alleyne said as Aster agreed none the less as he smirked to the door that was cracked open a bit.

(Outside the room)

Cattleya was shocked at what she saw as she had heard the sound and was shocked at what she was seeing. She of course made sure Rana stayed in the room but when she saw this she found hands exploring her massive mounds and her fingers digging into her pussy. No doubt she was trying to subdue the heat building up inside her.

She try to look away, she try to ignore the site she sees through the crack of the door, that Alleyne left open on accident, Cattleya could not, she can even stop touching herself as she went deeper into her own pussy, and pinch her nipples, that a few drops of breast milk came out as she watch.

Aster fucking Alleyne as he stood up while holding Alleyne's legs up while he dive into her pussy like a jackhammer, she can hears Alleyne cry out for more as Aster just give it to her.

Cattleya sees how big Aster was, and she saw what could rival her husbands or surpass it, with all of her lonely nights in a cold bed, her heat has always keep lit and try to dose it by herself, using incomplete sword handles and gauntlets hands and fingers pretending it was her husband or a complete stranger that was doing it to her, but it wasn't enough, it's just made it worst over time.

"Yes my dear husband, fuck Slut Master more, fill her up more with your cum," Alleyne said loudly with aster said to her, " Then here comes another load, enjoy!"

Aster shot more semen into Alleyne as they came together, with Cattleya watching and wishing it was her that was getting that, or wishing that she could to join them, she wanted to taste Aster's cock too, she a lonely woman and wants love too as she did accept the idea her husband maybe no longer around, but she didn't want to forget his memories.

Soon enough she sees Aster holding Alleyne up by her legs as he thrust up into her, with Alleyne breast swing around with her juices and aster cum in the mix drips down to the floor, as Cattleya keep watching, and imagine it was her that Aster was fucking, as she went faster as she finger herself, even pinching her nipple hard as she bend down a bit as she felt her climax coming.

She is unaware of who was coming behind her, as the small wing angel Nanael floated up silently behind her, seeing and wondering what she is doing and said, "What's you doing?"

Cattleya gasp as she suddenly came with her juices leaking out fast, and her breast milk squirted out as well which Nanael was eye widen to the site, with Cattleya had quickly cover her mouth to keep her surprise shock and moans muffle as she calm herself down while holding an arm across her breast as she turn to Nanael and asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"I get bored, and can't really fall asleep right now with that noise I'm hearing across the hall, what is that sound, and what are you watching?" Nanael asked as she flew to the door as well and peek through the crack of the open door and suddenly her eyes widen big time as she saw what was making the noises and figure out what made Cattleya masturbate in the hallways as she saw Aster fucking Alleyne doggy style on the bed.

"Oh wow, he is big," Nanael said as she was now watching with Cattleya went back watching as well as they both watch Aster take Alleyne down town, as before anyone of them knew it, Nanael was already reaching for her pussy play herself with Cattleya didn't believe what she was doing but she does it anyways as she started masturbating again next to another girl masturbating as well.

They watch aster fucked Alleyne hard, even giving her ass a slap as she cry out, "Please may have another?"

Aster obliged as he did give her another hard smack on her other ass check, as he held her hips and fuck her real good before reach around to her breast and grab them hard, given a good massage to them.

Nanael floated down to the floor as she rub her pussy and while lifting up her shirt as she started playing with her breast too with Cattleya seem to be lying on the floor with her breast push against it as she play with her pussy using both hands as her juice flow like a small stream.

"This feels so wrong but it feels so right." Nanael said as she kept playing with herself while watching this. Cattleya had to agree as she kept rubbing herself down south and even getting a few good rubdown on her breasts as they kept watching the two go at it.

"I want in... I wanna join in but I can't... I'm not allowed to, am I?" Nanael said as she began to rub herself faster as she began to remove her panties to get better access. Nanael was panting as she saw Alleyne had this fucked stupid look on her face.

As this continued the two were starting to lose themselves to this as they saw the way Aster and Alleyne was positioned almost like Aster wanted to show them what they were missing out on right now.

(Inside)

"Husband Slut Master Alleyne is Cumming your toy is Cumming!" Alleyne cried out as she felt her climax coming. "Can Slut Master cum? Can she cum?" Alleyne asked as she looked to Aster who manages to keep his demeanor before smirking.

"Depends." Aster said before he slammed into Alleyne as in turn this caused her to cum instantly as she felt her husband cum as well.

Alleyne cried out from her orgasm as she fell to her stomach but she wasn't done yet. She rolled over to her back where her head was now seen leaning off the edge. "More... Alleyne need more..." Alleyne said as it was clear her brain was mush right now. Aster's still erect cock was soon in her face again as Alleyne began to salivate from it. She then opened her mouth needing no other prompting until Aster slammed his cock into her mouth.

Right now he was giving Alleyne a major face fucking as she felt his cock go deep into her throat with each thrust. As she felt it she found herself gagging from it hoping Aster wouldn't let her choke on his cock... but in her sex filled mushed brain she thought it wasn't a bad way to go. Far more pleasurable then dying in battle after all. As she felt his cock ram her throat using it like a pussy she found her gagging was making Aster get harder inside her as she then grabbed his ass and tried to help him get more pleasure from it. But instead she found Aster grabbing her long blond hair and using it to help him go deeper while being rougher with her. She felt his sacks slap her face while he kept face fucking her. It was clear Aster wasn't going to give her a break until he was satisfied which right now Alleyne as all for.

(Outside)

"Look at him go." Nanael gasped as she was nude safe for her armored boots and gloved hands. Nearby her dress and panties were bundled up in a small pile with an apron like outfit and another pair of panties. Next to Nanael it was revealed that Cattleya was also in a similar state of dress as her massive breasts with darkened nipples were being fondled by Nanael as both had their nipples were erect and hardened from the scene they were playing Voyeur to.

Unaware to them they had another guards joining them as they watched Aster fuck Alleyne's face to oblivion. The figure was holding something in her hands as she moved forth ready to play with these horny little peeping perverts.

(Inside)

"Alleyne I'm about to cum take it all!" Aster called out and in turn Alleyne's eyes were widened in shock as she felt Aster shoot his massive load inside her mouth down her throat. But it was far too much for her to handle as she felt her cheeks puff up and the semen to start coming out of her nose. She even felt her gullet fill with the stuff before Aster pulled out. His last shot from that load instead of entering Alleyne covered her face with his semen.

Alleyne was seen catching her breath as she was panting but showed she still wasn't done here. She then got back up and crawled over to the head board before grabbing it and showing her ass to Aster. "Husband... fuck slut wants anal... she wants... um she wants you master rod in her bum." Alleyne said showing she was getting dumber the more they fucked like animals. "Fuck slut wants master to take all virgin holes... she wants to be owned completely." She begged as she looked to Aster even shaking her ass to entice him. "Please." She begged as she sounded like a child wanting to be rammed back there.

"First you need to lube me up." Aster said but Alleyne then raised her foot to grab the cock.

"No destroy fuck slut is made for your pleasure alone. Making it feel good is not what owner does for toy." Alleyne said as she wanted more from her owner. "Fuck slut wants anal master gives anal." Alleyne said as he hoped Alleyne is only like this when she is being screwed in her holes.

"Fine you asked for it." Aster said as he positioned his cock before her ass hole.

"Yes... yes ram in, ram fuck toy with cock. Fuck toy is made for owners cock." Alleyne said as Aster then rammed it into her causing her to cry out in a combination of both pain and pleasure.

(Outside)

The two voyeurs then cried out in pleasure at the same time as Alleyne's cry as they both came from this. They couldn't believe how much stamina Aster has it was clear it would take a harem to calm him down before he fucked any of them into a coma or worse fucked them to death. But at the same time of their climax ending they felt something else enter their pussies as they cried out yet shielded their mouths from it. They then looked and saw Marianne there with two dildos in her hands inserted into their pussies.

"Shhh don't want to be caught peeping now do you." Marianne whispered but was already aware that Aster was aware.

"M-Marianne?!" Nanael gasped but then covered her mouth as Marianne turned them on and began to have them go in and out of their pussies.

"I said be quiet don't want to be caught." Marianne urged as in turn the two girls moaned out as they tried to stifle it so no one would catch them in this dirty act.

Marianne played with her two little voyeur toys as she had plans for them. One of those plans was to train them for their new husband assuming Owen wasn't amongst the living anymore. But then again that forbidden NTR love was also good for Marianne's perverted mind. Plus if it helps her Marianne does have a few masks for Cattleya to hide behind.

Furthermore Marianne intends to have those vibrators stay in there... or at least stay in Nanaels pussy by means of a Chasity belt.

(Back inside)

Aster kept ramming Alleyne's ass as the elf's hands gripped the headboard for dear life while her feet dug into the bed to keep from falling. "Yes! So Good! So Good!" Alleyne cried out as Aster took her anal virginity. Alleyne ass cheeks rippled with each thrust as her breasts bounced as well. As of now Aster has claimed all of her holes and thus she was ready for marriage after Aster came in her ass that is.

Aster then slapped Alleyne's ass as she cried out from it. "More give toy more owies!" Alleyne cried out as her mind was becoming blank right now. Aster kept slapping and spanking Alleyne's ass as it wasn't long until her cheeks were bright red.

Aster rammed into her ass as Alleyne looked to her with a slovenly smile. "Daddy is toy ass a good ass?" Alleyne asked as with this fucking it was clear her IQ points dropped further. "Does toy have a good ass?" Alleyne asked as she looked to Aster.

"Yeah you do have one, Alleyne." Aster said as Alleyne looked confused.

"Alleyne toy is daddy's to not Alleyne." Alleyne said as Aster saw he needed end this fast before Alleyne ends up a stupid sex obsessed nymphomaniac. "Daddy toys ass can feel cock. Is cock going to cum? Is daddy's cock Cumming in toys bum?" Alleyne asked as she looked to Aster with anticipation. "Cum inside toy. Come on daddy cock cum in toy." Alleyne cried out as Aster saw what was about to happen.

"Here it comes Alleyne take my spunk!" Aster cried out as he came inside Alleyne.

Alleyne yelled out her head shooting up and her back aching out. He breast bounced about with the arching as her eyes rolled up. "Cum is filling toys Tommy! Toy is overflowing with cum. Toy gonna hrrmph." Alleyne cried out but stopped as she closed her mouth which shakes began to puff up. Aster's cum entered her ass and began to exit out her mouth hit with her self-control she stopped sit and swallowed it back down. "Sorry toy almost spat out tasty cum. Toy been, bad again." Alleyne said as Aster then smirked.

"You have." Aster said as he then slammed another spurt into her causing the same response. Alleyne closed her mouth again and allowed her mouth to fill up with Aster's cum. She then swallowed it back up and in turn belched in response. "But I disagree." Aster said as he then pulled out his cock allowing Alleyne to fall to the bed clearly spent.

He then let one more spurt on Alleyne's ass before drenching her in his cum as she smiled still very much conscious. "Now then." Aster began as he pulled off the nipple ring from Alleyne. "Where were we?" Aster asked as Alleyne nodded and got ready despite looking like a bukkake AV actress right now.

"Toy will make vows now." Alleyne said as she had some conscious thought in her. Mainly as to knowing what she was about to do as she got back up and positions herself over Aster's tower of Babylon. She then got ready to make her devotion known now. "Toy Alleyne is a convenient cunt sworn to Lord Aster's mighty dick." Alleyne began as she then dropped her body down and began bouncing on Aster's dick. "Alleyne promises to be whatever Daddy wants her to be, his personal fuck hole, his masturbation sleeve, and will lovingly accept his cocks into his personal semen tank." Alleyne vowed as she kept bouncing as her ass and breasts bounced and jiggled with each bounce.

"Use Toy whenever Daddy want her pussy is for him alone. Toy is a slave to daddy's cock her pussy is for his cock and for his babies alone. Daddy can abuse her, humiliate her, and even deny her rights as long as toy has daddies' cock toy will love it." Alleyne said as she wasn't done just yet. "Alleyne will be your wife pleasing you in bed and with meals, she will carry your children and raise them as intended." Alleyne said as she was clearly going all in for this. "I vow to be your bride and thus you will be my groom and if any other brides enter I shall welcome them as well so Aster I beg you fuck a baby into me, make me yours inside and out mark me so no other man may approach. Make sure all other men knows that this bitch has been claimed." Alleyne said as Aster then smirked to Alleyne and grabbed her legs.

"Fine then but we need a better positions." Aster said before he pushed Alleyne down with his rod still inside her. Then as he had a grip on her ankles he began to thrust his cock into the deepest most sacred part of Alleyne as she cried out in pleasure feeling the dick entering her.

"You're breaking into my womb! By womb has been breached! Hurry cum! Cum mark me! Drown me in cum! Drown my womb in cum make sure that my body never forgets the taste of your cum!" Alleyne cried out as Aster kept moving into her.

"Fine but if you're a bitch then you need to be more bitch like." Aster ordered as Alleyne nodded.

"Of course bitches take it from behind! Woof! Woof!" She cried out as soon Alleyne was on all fours in a push up position as Aster rammed into her as hard as he could. He then grabbed a large tough of her hair causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure as he kept thrusting his cock into her like a hot piston.

"Fuck your good, out of your mind like this, but I love you just the same while being my wife," Aster said as he keep fucking Alleyne womb, scraping around in it as Alleyne went bark happily, "Woof! Woof!"

"And speaking of being my wife, I think I should do my vows too. Sit up and turn around!" Aster command as she follow his order as she was up and turned around, as she kneel down with Aster cock still inside of her, she bounce up and down on Aster cock which still penetrating her womb as Aster begin to say, "I Aster, Swear to be the loving husband to be. I'll promises you will be more than my wife or the mother of my child if you wish to be, you will still be a combat master, a proud warrior, and most of all a strong elven woman.

Aster quickly took both of Alleyne arms as he raise her up a bit before slamming her down on his cock as she cry out as she felt her womb was stuff with Aster cock now as Aster went on saying, "I vow to be your husband and any other that wish to join us in matrimony or in bed, so help me I will make you and anyone happy!"

"Yes! Fuck me, cum inside of your bitch, your wife Alleyne, as we will be together from here on out!" Alleyne said as Aster smile as he fuck her hard and fast to reach his climax.

(Outside)

Cattleya moans out with her breast swings around, to the look in her eyes they scream pleasure, and wanted to yell out but she was muffle by a gag ball in her mouth as behind her as a the sound of flesh smacking each other is heard from as Marianne was fucking Cattleya with a strap on dildo that was connected to her own pussy as she said, "Fuck me, you're a tight MILF, I guess 2 years on those lonely nights does this to you, and this is just a small size. You can't hear me can't you?"

Cattleya didn't seem to give a muffle reply as she just huff and moan with every thrust Marianne is given her, as the mischief angel smile as she held up a small remote like device as she push up on a switch as it turn on something as Cattleya moan a bit louder with drool coming out of her mouth through the gag-ball, as her own ass seem to be shaking with Marianne pull back showing there was a remote vibrating plug of sort in Cattleya ass.

"Damn, you are really loving this, I sure Aster will love you," Marianne said as she hears a different muffle cry as she turn over and sees Nanael try to finger herself but it seem the chastity was not only preventing her from touching herself, but also vibrating hard against her.

She also had a piece of cloth tied around her mouth to keep her quite as possible as Marianne said to her, "Sorry Nanael I can't have you touching yourself just yet, you are being punish for enjoying yourself by peeping on others love making, but I sure you would love it when the times come when Aster comes and take you, all nice fast and hard, you'll be screaming out for more."

Nanael cry out again as she turns side to side as she try touching herself again while pinching her nipple to get a relief but it didn't come with Marianne said, "Don't worry, maybe after Cattleya I will play with you."

Marianne push up on the switch again increasing the strength of the small butt plug vibrator again, with Cattleya throw her head a back a bit as down below she squirted a bit with her tits leaking out breast milk as Marianne smile and said, "You are the perfect MILF slut around, oh I can't wait for the real fun begin with everyone, but for now it's just us."

Marianne ram hard into Cattleya again, as her ass jiggle to it, with every thrust and fuck Marianne is given, even give a small slap to it, with the sound in the other room, Aster and Alleyne hasn't notice them, mostly Aster as Alleyne was too far out of it to notice anything outside her own mind.

From around the corner of the hall as a figure stood watching the whole thing playing out, as the figure step forth a bit as their eyes glow with a cat like stare as the person watch the whole mini orgy in the hall as Nanael was pretty much squirming around, and Cattleya was begin fucked by Marianne as she hears the angel said, "Image it was Aster that fucking you here and now. Imagen him fucking your pussy, your ass, think of him fucking you so hard he on the verge of Cumming."

Cattleya's eyes widen as she squirted out a little bit more, then again and again little at a time as Marianne went harder as she give a crazy smile on her face as she fucks the MILF with her dildo as she went on saying, "Imagine him coming closer and closer, with his cock all swelling up, all twitching as it move in and out of you, can you see it? Can you feel it?"

Cattleya was ramming her own ass back into Marianne own dildo cock as she wanted it, imagining it was Aster as she want it more and more as Marianne moan out as she said, "Yes, he getting closer, he close, he going to cum!"

Cattleya went as fast as she could, as she could feel herself coming close to a climax with Marianne is the same herself as they both ram into each other as Marianne said, "Cumming!"

Cattleya came as she squirted greatly with her breast milk shooting out as well as Cattleya muffle moan was heard all down the hall before she drop down a bit exhausted as Marianne was breathing a bit hard as she recover from her climax and said, "Damn, that orgasm must have drain you, I let you rest for now."

Marianne said as she pull back with the dildo coming out cover in Cattleya's juices as Cattleya ass fell down, no longer begin held up by Marianne support, as Marianne turn her attention to Nanael as she show she was coming close, but it seem it was being denied to her as she struggle hard to cum herself.

"Don't worry my dear sweet Nanael, I'll help you out," Marianne said as she reach down and pick Nanael up with her hand and legs restrain she could not do anything as Marianne lifted Nanael to the door, looking through the open door as Marianne show Nanael what Aster is doing to Alleyne as he was doing a full nelson fuck on the combat master as Marianne said, "See what he's doing Nanael? I bet you want to be in there with him don't you?"

Nanael could only nod a bit as Marianne rub at Nanael's groin with her dildo, slowly going in-between her legs, as Marianne using her power making all of Nanael clothing but the chastity vanish in dust of light as Marianne grab under Nanael's breast, fuddling them while she said, "So jealous of any girl that has bigger breast than you, unaware what you have already. A nice bubble butt, a cute face any man would fall in love with if you won't always yell out things, and an innocent angel look of your whole body that make me want to ravage it."

Nanael was leaking out a lot as its drips down to the floor as Marianne lean in to Nanael ear and said, "You want Aster cock rub your pussy before taking you, you want his dick to fuck you and make you limp even while flying don't you?"

Nanael nodded again as Marianne pull back with the dildo and said, "And you want to be fuck right here and now don't you?"

Nanael give one more nod as Marianne smile before she said, "That all fine, but too bad it won't be your pussy that going to be fucked now."

Nanael eyes widen as Marianne had the dildo poke at Nanael's open little butt hole before shoving it through using Cattleya's and Nanael's own juices as lube, thrusting into her ass, with their flesh smack against each other with Nanael cry out as Marianne said, "Don't worry there plenty of lube on this cock, and it a small size, not as big as Aster, but this will help stretch out your ass enough for Aster or others to… fuck it."

Marianne began thrusting into Nanael ass, as the small wing angel moan and cry, as tears came with the pain she felt but soon felt good with Marianne fucking her ass, as the mischief angel infused the dildo with a relief enchantment on it that helps heals and increase pleasure as Marianne said, "Does it feel so good, your tiny little ass being fucked like this? Do you love it when I am playing with your tinny little nipples?"

Marianne pinch Nanael tits a bit as the blue hair angel muffle out a cry as more of her justice flow like a small river as Marianne said, "You love this you little angel slut, and Aster would love it when he sees you, watching you getting fucked, just look at him, he sees you now."

Nanael eyes looked in panic as she look and saw Aster and Alleyne facing the door as Aster keep fucking Alleyne, its eyes seem to be looking at the door, his cool blue icy eyes looking at her, as Nanael heart race, her body shiver as Marianne smile as she can feel Nanael coming close to her climax that she been denied, but not this time.

(Inside)

Thrust up into Alleyne still holding her in a full nelson as Aster look at the door, and saw no one there, but see it was left open slowly, maybe enough someone could be looking through it as he had a thought as he said to Alleyne, "Oh Alleyne, you left the door open. What if someone could be watching us? They hear you crying out, howling like an animal?"

"It doesn't matter! I am an animal now, I am a bitch, a pussy slut for your pleasure. I am your play thing, your toy, a wife you can fuck all you want as I am yours!" Alleyne said as Aster smile and said, "Not yet Alleyne, not yet. I still have to shot my load in you, and give you my, cum."

"Yes! YES! Make me yours mark me inside and out Aster!" Alleyne cried out as her as her toes began to curl up with a huge orgasm about to hit. His dick ravished her to no end as Alleyne was losing her mind as to think the Combat Master Alleyne would be defeated by her own repressed urges. "HURRY KNOCK ME UP! PUT A FUCKING BABY INSIDE ME! AND ONCE YOU DO THAT FUCK ME SOME MORE!" Alleyne cried out as Aster then changed positions on her.

Soon Alleyne found herself held against the wall as Aster ravished her pussy to no end turning her completely into his personal fuck toy. She cried out as she couldn't find a grip to keep herself up. It wasn't long until her hand slip and she fell and thus she was on the floor in turn. Alleyne then smiled as she reached for the door as if she wanted something more. "Please lets show anyone outside who I belong to as they pass by! Let's show them this whores face when she cums for her owners cock!" Alleyne cried out as Aster then smirked to her.

"Very well." Aster said as he then hoisted her up by her hips while he kept ramming into her. Alleyne getting the message began to walk torts the door with Aster's dick inside her. She was forced to use her hands to walk as she got to the door and smiled in anticipation. Will someone catch them? Will Alleyne become the laughing stalk of the Queen's Blade? Will she be put in some pillory as some public fuck toy? She didn't know but she wanted to find out as they soon got to the door.

(Nanael)

Nanael was wide eyed at what she was seeing as she began to panic a bit as Marianne smiled to this. "Don't worry Nanael… you'll love this." Marianne said using magic to calm her nerves as Nanael then sighed a bit as her eyes changed a bit almost like she was in a trance. Marianne had been working on a hypnosis on the girls with Nanael being the test subject for some hypno play later. So far it was successful as if one lacks magic they need a trigger word to activate it.

"Now come on lets these slutty angels stand witness to your union." Marianne said as Nanael in her slight trance as she began to drool a bit.

(Inside)

Soon Aster picked up Alleyne with his dick still inside her spreading her legs wide and allowing her slender legs to be lifted up as he then swung the door open. He had known they were being watched as his detection skills were still quiet high. Marianne smiled and while fucking Nanael's ass with a dildo put a finger through a hole created by her thumb and index finger. IT was a double meaning as Marianne then lifted Nanael up and went for an anal full nelson. "Well we're witnessing it so put a fucking ring on it." Marianne said as Aster smirked a bit.

"Fine... but I need some help." Aster said as the two angels smiled and in turn Nanael was freed.

Marianne began to remove the dildo and once she did so she dropped her dress and stripped Nanael of her clothing. "Take a nipple." Marianne ordered Nanael as soon both Angels bit down on Alleyne's nipples causing her to cry out in pain and pure pleasure as they began to suckle her tits while biting them. They used their tongues to tease the nipples and trace circles around the Areola and even left hickey's on the mounds. Soon Aster took the jewel and ring before going for Alleyne's most sensitive spot.

"The ear it is... but with an added collar." Aster said as Alleyne smiled at the word collar as she then felt a sting on her ear. No doubt a combination of magic caused the earing to be placed in easily but still be felt. In turn Alleyne cried out but then she felt something wrap around her neck.

She saw it was a collar with a magic plate on it that allowed the engraving to change at the owners will. Right now it said bitch signaling Alleyne was a bitch in heat. "Now for the climax!" Aster called out and in turn Alleyne smiled. "Here it comes!" Aster called out and thus Alleyne cried out as she felt Aster's final orgasm of the evening blast into her. It was so much and so powerful she squirted into the faces of both Nanael and Marianne. The result even got the semen out to which Marianne set up a bowl to catch it all.

Once everyone began to get off from their high Alleyne saw the bowl was filled with Semen and began to crawl over to it being drawn to it. Aster kneeled down to her and smiled before petting his new wife's head a bit. "Now eat up your dinner... and join me in bed." Aster ordered as Alleyne smiled to this.

"Of course honey." Alleyne said as she in turn began to eat the semen out of the bowl like a dog all the while semen was still leaking from her pussy. It was coming out in buckets showing it would keep doing so with how much Alleyne was filled up. Aster sat on the bed watching as Alleyne ate the semen like a dog. Marianne made a reminder to herself to get a butt plug with a blond colored tail and some doggy ears for later use.

Alleyne then picked up the bowl and downed the rest she couldn't lick up allowing it to drip down her mouth before she swallowed it all. She then smiled and opened her mouth to show she had swallowed it all. "All done." Alleyne said as she smiled to Aster. "Thanks for the meal honey." She said as clearly she was still coming down from her high.

 **(LEMON HAS ENDED, IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN, ENJOY)**

"I'll take our little wing angel girl here to bed and see you in the morning," Marianne said with Aster giving a small nod off to her as they soon left with Aster left with Alleyne in bed enjoying her company as she drifted to sleep and smile to this, as he though as he suddenly put a finger to his ear, "This was more than I expected than we plan. Nice work Kaguya."

"It was nothing," Kaguya voice in Aster head spoken as it seem she knew it would happen.

(Another room)

"Alleyne was easy to predicted, with you it seem easy enough, but I didn't expect you getting an audience, but it seem to work out in our favor it seem," Kaguya spoken through the message as she stood by on the side of a wall with Cattleya lying on a bed still naked but cover, and cleanup of any sweat, breast milk, and any other juices as it seem Kaguya was the one who witness lesbian like orgy.

On another bed was Nowa as she was stripped of her clothing and seem sweaty as well, as it seem Kaguya had some fun before coming to the halls as she said, "The harem is slowly but surely building up nicely.

"You are really for this aren't you?" Aster asked as Kaguya give a small and silent laugh as she said, "And you're not?"

"I'm not complaining at least, but now for the report, what's the situation for Leina?" Aster said with Kaguya responded with, "She went out before the fun started, but what I can tell… she's going to meet Echidna as we predicted she would."

"Yea, as she may accept Leina request to train her or not, but then again she been unpredictable than most we know of," Aster said to Kaguya and she can only give a silently agreed to that as Aster said, "For me I would say she would as there no better person for the job, even if we give Leina all the skill scrolls and special made potion to keep her stamina up, at her level she won't able to learn all of it within 3 days, let alone a week, so at best to help her level up first."

"True and the only one who can do that is Echidna and her pay to win items that helped her and her husband to level up fast, as much I disagree to that," Kaguya said as she hate when people use paid items to level themselves up fast to catch up to people who spend hours leveling, while playing become pros as well somehow, but she love Leina and wish she would stay with the group and the guild, but the only way that would happen if Leina feels she strong enough to stay with them as well.

(Aster)

"WE know she has always stock up on those items and give them out to her guild members who had join them to get strong in the game, to those who trade good items away, or just for fun as rumor has it Echidna does it at times, and I am hoping for the 3rd option," Aster said as Kaguya said to him, "IF not then she may request a special payment for it from us."

"I'll have something ready just in case, no doubt she won't resist it," Aster said as he had a certain item in mind just in case as Kaguya said, "Right you keep some items in your private collection you cannot use, but have them just in case of something, as you once said to me."

"Right on the dot, as if she request for a world tier items for her help, then we must prevent it from happening, even if she is from an allied guild to ours," Aster said as he would prevent any world tier items of their guild to fall in the hands of another guild or worst being in the hands of a person that stole, accidently found, or acquired by mistake that has no idea what power the item holds.

"Then let us hope it doesn't come to that then," Kaguya said with Aster nodded as he knew what he may have to do.

(Time skip: early morning)

Out at in front of a abandon farm building of sort in the middle of the woods where the place was rotting away by time, with Leina wearing her full gear walk up to the place hoping to fine the one person that may able to help her get stronger as she thought, 'I'm doing this to get stronger, and fight by everyone's side. I must get stronger.'

Leina came up and touches the ruin building thinking Echidna would be there as the dark elf woman voice ran out asking Leina, "Have you recover from yesterday's wound?"

Leina is surprise to see Echidna a bit, as she was about to say something, but hesitate a bit and gather her thoughts on what she would say before she turn back to Echidna and asked of her, "Please train me!"

Echidna was surprise by that sudden request, as she was expecting it but not like that as Leina went on saying, "I don't know how to fight. Not like Aster, Dilan, or Kaguya would do. Teach me!"

Echidna just laughs at Leina's request as she keep going with Leina said to her, "I'm begging you."

The dark elf woman stopped laughing before she thought to Leina's words a bit before she jumps down behind Leina suddenly, as the wondering warrior is shock by this with Echidna circle around Leina a few times, touching her in a few places before she stop with Leina gasp as she sort of felt that Echidna did before she lean in to Leina's ear and said in a whisper, "You should be careful of what you want to learn and what you... beg for."

Leina face turn red as she shake her head a bit as she said, "But I- only meant that...mmm."

Leina look down with Echidna give another hearted laugh as she said, "Oh no, it's so cute how you take everything so seriously."

"OH!" Leina said in frustration as she turn and follow Echidna out as suddenly the elven woman took a dagger from her person and a barrel that was on the side of the old barn and went up to a tree before cutting it open and release the sap that was inside before cutting at it more to release all the sap that the tree held as it seem she was gathering some things.

Soon they were back at the Shack as Echidna then gestured her thumb to the large moss covered armor and smirked. "That's the prize you're working for and here is the key." Echidna said as she then put the gauntlet down. "She just needs a jump start and when you're ready you'll give it to her." Echidna said as she smirked a bit remembering how this started.

(Flashback)

Echidna looked at the sack of gold before her as they were 8th and 8th tiered items mixed in. "Your payment for a new job." Dilan said as he looked to Echidna. "Aster wants you to get this gauntlet and this armor to Leina and get her ready to use it." Dilan explained as Echidna smirked at the gauntlet while looking at the picture.

"Oh so you managed to crack the code... interesting." Echidna said as she looked over the gauntlet.

"We have the set ready and all you have to do is play your part." Dilan explained as Echidna smirked in response.

"Why of course a small deal between friends after all." Echidna said as she smiled to Dilan. "Very well seems interesting enough." Echidna confessed as she couldn't wait to play this out.

(End Flashback)

Echidna smirked as she was cooking the tree sap in a pot to heat it up for what she intended to do with it. She then once she got it stirred up enough poured it on a cloth and used the pommel of her sword to test it. "Ah yeah that's about right." Echidna said as she then made a sadistic smirk to Leina for what was coming next.

Leina got a bit nervous and in turn was met with a shock from Echidna. "Now strip down." Echidna ordered with a smile on her face.

Leina then made a nervous smile hoping Echidna was kidding with what she demanded of her. But she would quickly learn Echidna was all too serious here.

(Later)

Aster, Kaguya, Dilan, Marianne, Rana, Cattleya Tomoe, Alleyne, and Nowa were making their way to the shack as Nowa was blushing a bit next to Kaguya while Alleyne was using her staff to steady herself. She had removed the collar and was blushing in embarrassment at losing herself like that last night. Cattleya was keeping her distance after Marianne had caught her being a peeping tom on Aster and Alleyne.

Rana was of course unaware of this being the naive child he was but the truth was there. "Are you sure Leina is this way?" Nanael asked following Kaguya's lead.

"I'm a huntress of course I'm sure." Kaguya confirmed as she followed her Bigalow to where Leina was.

But just then they heard movement from the shack that was then followed by a familiar voice. "What are you doing?!" Leina was heard as something was happening. The girls looked to each other as Aster stayed calm about it.

They then ran over to the shack where they heard the laughter of Echidna from within said shack. The group then found a naked Leina and Echidna as it seems Echidna had Leina pinned while pouring something on her.

Cattleya covered Lana's eyes as she and Ymir backed away from the scene. "You're not getting away." Echidna teased as she applied the sap onto Leina.

Leina cried out as one could see their clothing piled at the corner with the snake curled up atop it. "It's too hot!" Leina cried out as Echidna smirked to this as she saw Leina get wet and her nipples harden to this.

"Then what about here?" Echidna asked as she moved her hands onto Leina's lower lips and used her own breast to apply the hot sap onto Leina's breasts causing the blond haired Warrior to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Dilan said as he saw this.

"No it's not my friend no its not." Aster said as he saw this event play out.

"What in the world are they doing?" Nanael asked as Marianne recorded this event with a perverted grin on her face.

"Lubing up for lotion sex in public." Marianne smiled as she used a magic crystal to record this.

"Doesn't she have any sense of dignity?!" Tomoe demanded as she was blushing imagining herself in Leina's position and Dilan in Echidna's.

"Don't just stand there save me!" Leina demanded as her toes curled about as she tried to hold back the pleasure mixed with pain she was feeling from this.

(Later in the field)

The group were in a improve training field as Aster kept himself in check when he saw the outfit Leina was currently in or lack of in this case. He knew it was for training purposes as he already saw Kaguya scanning it to mimic it for later use. "This stuff you put on me feels weird and squishy." Leina complained as she looked it over.

But just then shit hit the fan as training began. "Defend yourself!" Echidna called out and in turn she attacked and slashed Leina away causing her to cry out.

Everyone save for Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan were surprised by this as Nanael smiled.

"Oh good a fight!" Nanael called out but before she could do anything Marianne showed up and pressed a switch she acquired causing Nanael to go wide eyed and freeze up as she felt something vibrate under. Hidden by powerful illusion magic Nanael was still wearing the Chasity belt as inside it was a vibrator causing Nanael the discomfort.

"I wouldn't do that Nanael unless we want a repeat of last night." Marianne teased as she held the button. Until Nanael learns to behave or until she's ready to give up her Chasity she was basically being trained by Marianne. Nanael rubbed her legs together as she felt the vibrator go off inside her but could not be removed due to the belt in question. It was pre-set to vibrate for in a setting until Nanael was on the verge of Cumming. When she is about to cum it would stop and deny her that orgasm. This in turn would help her get ready for when Aster 'breaks her in,' when it happens and when she has that orgasm she was denied well... let's just say she will never be the same again. "Besides this isn't a Queen's Blade Match it's something much better." Marianne said as the group watched and observed.

"What was that for?" Leina accused as she glared at Echidna before noticing something. "I wasn't cut... did the sap do that?" Leina asked as she saw she was ok.

"A true warrior would have sensed my hostility." Echidna scolded as she made her way to Leina. "Did you honestly expect that I would hold your hand and treat you with patience, kindness, and understanding?" Echidna asked as the Supreme Being made her way to Leina while activating a Warrior Skill and with it and any passive skill that goes with it. 'Intimidate, Sadist Aura, Killer Intent.' Echidna silently casted one after the other as her passive skills allowed her to increase this. Luckily these were the weaker of such skills which was giving Leina a major handicap seeing as she was using the Sap as her armor. But the skills didn't stop a demonic red aura from appearing around her. "You're such a baby." Echidna said as she made her way torts Leina as the skills had the desired effects.

Despite not being part of the fight everyone was affected by this. Tomoe looked ready to jump in until Aster's arm stopped her and he glared at her. "Don't... it's a set of skills she has using it before battle would give the user an advantage by instilling fear upon their opponent." Aster explained as he had a similar skill in his arsenal. "Depending on your armor set up, enchantments, or you own level difference from your opponent you can even paralyze them in fear and deliver a one hit kill." Aster said as Tomoe then realized Echidna was using such a skill.

'H-how powerful is she?' Tomoe wondered as she realized Echidna may very well had been holding back until now.

'Impossible... she was never capable of this power before.' Alleyne said as she realized something was amiss here.

"How are you three not affected by this?" Tomoe asked as she looked to Aster, Dilan, and Kaguya.

"We came prepared." Aster said simply as he crossed his arms and observed the ensuing training.

Echidna meanwhile approached Leina with a sadistic smile on her face showing off fangs that the aura helped paint on her. "You wanted to learn how to fight and what do you expect to learn with only three days to train?" Echidna asked as she made her way torts Leina. Leina was feeling the full force of these skills as she was sweating in buckets now. "If you don't get serious in becoming a warrior then Risty will kill you. And if that's the case... I might as well kill you first!" Echidna called out and charged at Leina with her blade pointed out.

Leina dodged it only for Echidna to move and slashed at Leina's back as she felt blood shoot out from her new wound from it crying out. Aster new this was the work of adrenalin and fear playing tricks upon her mind. A simple affliction as it was clear Echidna wasn't done yet. "Doing it with a corpse... might be kind of sexy." Echidna commented as she smirked. "I should get Gilgamesh to join me while I'm at it." Echidna said as Aster was wide eyed for a moment. Echidna made a slip of the tongue there but hopefully it can be salvaged and if not pawned off as something she says when aroused.

Leina then went wide eyed as she reached to her back and felt no wound there. "She didn't cut me but I'm sure I was..." Leina began but Echidna cut her off.

"You thought I would really cut you open didn't you?" Echidna taunted as she made her way to Leina her body pulsing with the aura of her skills. "You felt your life spilling out on the ground beneath you. You see when I attacked you I had every intention of ending your life you died two times over already." Echidna taunted as she made her way to Leina. "Imagine if I Was Aesir… I would have killed you a countless number of times before finally getting bored and tossing your broken body and mind to whatever depraved soul would have you." Echidna said as she knew Aesir as stronger then all of them and couldn't be beaten so easily.

But to Aster's point of view the two were sword fighting as it was clear the entire situation was a play on the mind caused by a skill used by a powerful character. Aster was seen sitting down using the Giant Thrasher as a back brace while Kaguya was busy cleaning the moss and vines from the Knight armor they set up here. By the time Tomoe had come to with Alleyne and Nowa the sun was already setting and both Cattleya, Rana, and Ymir were gone.

"They left to get a head start." Dilan said as he was working on a fire.

"What?" Tomoe asked as she tried to figure out what just happened here.

"They would catch up with us after the 3 days, Ymir have business to attend too still and I think Cattleya didn't want Rana to watch this anyways," Aster said as he get the idea of Cattleya not wanting to ruin her son's innocent, but sooner or later he will see something his mother can't hide from him, especially when he turns 13.

"What has been going on, what been happening?" Tomoe said as she come back to her senses after feeling Echidna killer aura as some point Dilan cast a protection spell on Tomoe and ease her back as the effect of it still would still be there as Kaguya explain, "They are still fighting, after so many hours they are still at it."

"That sap armor does the trick, any attack ether of them do to each other is negated, but it seem it does help Leina gain boosted XP from it," Aster said as he was checking out Leina stats as he saw Leina XP was moving fast with every strike she does to Echidna with her being a high level player already, as the sap somehow tricks the A.I system to show she was hit and killed in one hit sense they didn't really have armor on to block and buff the full damage.

Also Aster notice Echidna somehow use a potion when she made the sap armor that splash effect being absorb through the skin than drinking it to help with Leina already existing skills to increase her strength, speed, and endurance as she could maybe last as long as the trio Leaders of HOLY, with the potion itself only effected lower level players when they face against higher level players or bosses of the game as Aster thought that was genius, but not in Echidna department as it may have been her husband that discover this while in this world.

Aster close down the stats window and watch as the fight goes on, as he sees Leina was slowly standing her ground, but still being effected by Echidna power, her hands were still shaking, as Aster know if Leina cannot stand her ground within a fight then she would die, as this is what Echidna is teaching Leina what to do in battle as its to Fight or die.

As their sword clash with each other Leina seem like she was fighting for her life, she was scared as tear came out of her eyes, but she is brave as well to fight still as that what Aster is hope for, for Leina to be brave enough to fight and stand up against Echidna attacks, Aster knew Leina will grow strong with this.

(Time skip)

As the sun sets and the night comes around, Leina and Echidna was still fighting, with the gang camp near them with Kaguya and Tomoe stand by watching them fight still as Kaguya check on Leina stats and as she watch, to her surprise, she saw Leina stats suddenly change, as she saw the skill points Leina save, and gain during the fight, some suddenly vanishing as she wonder where they went, as she look to the skill stats and her surprise she saw Leina wisdom, strength, and speed were up a few points.

Look up at Leina as she saw the wondering warrior fighting a bit more effetely against Echidna, but still fighting as a mid-level rookie as Tomoe saw the improvement Leina was making as she said, "She getting better."

"Well after a few hours like this non-stop its expected, but it's surprising of how much she is learning," Kaguya said as Tomoe look to her and asked, "Why is that?"

Kaguya may have thought that Leina figure out how to access her own profile skill sheet subconsciously and it auto adjusted to Leina's own strength and skill pattern to suit Leina's need in a fight, it's as scary as Aster's ability too, and wonder what her main element power could be, as Kaguya said to Tomoe, "Because she doing something she doesn't realize she is doing it, Leina seem like a prodigy in the making."

Tomoe is surprise by this as she turn back to the fight and shock by the info she heard from Kaguya as if Leina is gaining strength faster than she thought, then she would be something else In the near future.

After a while Alleyne, Nowa, and Nanael started to head to bed and sleep for the night letting Leina and Echidna keep battling each other while everyone else stay up and watch as thing progress.

(The next morning)

Nanael was waking up as she yawn a bit before floating over and hears the sound of sword clashing against each other as she look in surprise to see Leina and Echidna was still going at it as the small wing angel said, "What they still at it?"

Nanael pointed at the two as she look to aster and said, "They haven't stopped?"

"Not even slowing down, I am impressed Leina stamina is going up by this," Aster said as she check Leina stats again and surprise by her skills stats as they change again as her stamina had increase as well over night as it seem some of the potion that was mix into the sap armor is fading away, and Leina adjusted for that when she may have felt herself getting tired out a bit, coming to the same conclusion as Kaguya as Leina access her own skill stats herself and not realize it yet.

Leina was something else, she wasn't a player like Echidna, Aster, Dilan, or even Kaguya, she seem to be acting similar to one, grinding her skill to become stronger by fighting against Echidna, as it wasn't unheard of a higher level player training a lower level player to help them out in the game, but this was taking it to a whole new level, way above of any league of training.

As everyone keep watching the fight go on, as the morning soon change to afternoon with Leina and Echidna still at it, and soon time flew by as they fought each other.

Aster continued to observe and noted that Leina wasn't wasting her energy with wild attacks. "It seems you've also saw it?" Tomoe asked as she observed this.

"Yes I have." Aster agreed as did Dilan as Kaguya looked closely.

"Leina is fulfilling her potential as a warrior and soon a warrior's path may open the door to even greater paths." Kaguya said as she remembered the Job Classes introduced in Version 4.0 of the game. Leina has the makings but for now it was wise to wait and see what she can truly do.

"She truly is quiet strong." Tomoe said but Aster begged to differ in a sense.

"No... It's more than that." Aster said as he remembered a rare skill most players disregard. "She possess a passive skill that allows her to get stronger as the battle progresses. This also includes the ability to come back stronger from near fatal wounds." Aster said as he looked to the scene. "Warrior Soul is what it called and Leina possesses it." Aster said as he saw this battle wondering how he could have possibly missed it.

"Understandable the ability is hard to come by and even then it's many times disregarded as the most useless skill about." Kaguya added as she watched the scene play out.

"But look..." Tomoe said as she saw the battle progress. "IT seems that some other sword style is mixed in with hers." Tomoe said as Dilan saw this and knew what it was.

"It's all the styles of the people she witnessed on her journey. She is unknowingly combining them into something knew... into the very ground work of HOLY'S Might." Dilan said as he knew Leina may in fact have the potential after all. They group saw night approach as Nanael went to sleep while Aster leaned against the Giant Thrasher to observe the battle.

Kaguya went to sleep in a tree as Dilan sat near Hachiel as they all went to sleep. Only Aster and Tomoe remained awake as they witnessed the battle go on. Alleyne and Nowa had left some time ago leaving them alone for the time being as they needed to get to the Capital ASAP. But as they all rested Aster let his mind wander as he saw the progress Leina had made waiting for the final day. The day where she and Echidna would have their showdown.

(Scene Break Third Day)

Everyone once more began to get up as Aster was once more standing observing the progress of Leina's training with Echidna.

With Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan didn't believe what they saw, seeing Leina's stats as they all have increase from the past few days, fighting 3 days straight without rest, as if the trio was back in their own world, grinding levels for just 24 hours would be something extreme, but if they keep pushing it for more than 2 days it put a straight on a person mind, being without any sleep would hurt a player mostly, but in this case Leina been going at it for almost 70 hours and there was no sign of any fatigued.

There was no break for food, water, or stopping for even a bathroom breath as Dilan pointed out to the group, as Aster payed close attention to Leina, as he notice she was reaching a level where certain player would get a special skill of sort that would be unique to them and no one else, but then again player wouldn't get a special skill at all as the chances of a player getting one are 1 in 50 players getting it.

Aster remember that the world they are in now doesn't follow the same rules as GeoNet at times, even though skills and attack are the same, items effect are still the same, even potion making, but what he has seen from Leina at time she didn't follow the way GeoNet does.

It seem she is able to gain skill during combat than after, getting bonus skill point at times that make Dilan jealous as the only way to earn bonus skill point were doing certain task and do holiday event, and that what they mostly due to earn their point before they reach their limit.

Aster did wonder if the world didn't follow the same rules as Geonet, he wonder if Leina would gain that special move that he failed to get, as Leina broken most logic sense of Geonet rules, as the most surprising thing he learn was he expected Leina to learn a move within a few days, it took her less than a day to learn a new skill, as at that point Aster knew Leina is something else, as she follow her own path, it was a matter of how everyone will help and guild her along the way to become stronger than she ever could by herself.

In a was Aster does believe Leina can be a supreme being herself one day, but she a long way off from it and still learning the basic, but he believe she can do as no matter what Leina will keep walking her path as she write her Chronicles.

As Leina and Echidna stood away from each other, with Leina looking with no more fear in her eyes, with her sword now steady in her hands, this is it, this is the end of Leina training as everyone watch closely of how this would end as Tomoe said, "It's the dawn of a new day. Today will be their showdown."

"Leina has learn to overcome Echidna killer aura with her own, without the use of a spell of protection or clearing stats," Kaguya said as she thought that something interesting as she can see both warrior aura now matching each other in strength they seem to just cancel each other out.

"And she learn to discipline herself in combat, it's almost scary to look at it if I haven't seen it before I mean," Dilan said as Leina was calm, collective, as she pace herself throughout the match, as the only one he seen that with before was Aster himself as he seen that guy fight enemy NPCs mobs within a spawn village that seem to had no end to them if a single player faces them alone as he went on saying, "Even taking a strong stands right now, she seem ready for the next level of combat."

Aster didn't say a word as he keep Leina stats screen up while he watch her and waited for something to happen, as he watch and witness Leina leap of level and skills, as it seem the only thing that held Leina back is what she lacked before to his thoughts, "Its seem she discover the two things she lacked. The first thing was Courage, to stand up to her enemies with a strong will and heart that no enemy will stand against, and the 2nd was insight to see a chance to strike at her opponent as to gain victory she must look for a sigh of weakness and Echidna hardly give any sigh of such, but sooner or later she will show it, and it will be soon.'

After that thought Echidna let out a breath in a form of a laugh as Leina notice this as suddenly, her aura changed as it was strong enough to case the air around her to blow as Leina took this chance to strike as Echidna was overcome by the wind and Leina aura, she didn't see Leina attack coming at her, as her the tip of her sword glow brightly, as when Echidna site clear up just a bit, it was too late.

Leina strike the center of Echidna, thrusting up into her in the air and make her go flying across the field as she let go of her sword with a grip that she could no longer hold, she was defeated with Leina the victorious.

At that time Leina stats screen glow brightly as Dilan and Kaguya gasp to the site with Aster just smile to this as he knew Leina gain her special move.

(Scene break)

Back at the barn as Echidna and Leina was striping themselves of the remaining sap armor with Aster was with them as he was helping Leina out as it seem she was sore in a few places she couldn't remove the armor herself, or at least that what it seem like as Aster rub his hands down Leina's body to strip away any sap that was sticking to her.

Aster rub all over Leina's backside, with Leina giving a slight moan to Aster touch before he move towards Leina's front and strip the sap from her breast as well as he said, "Almost done, just a bit longer and you will be sap free."

"Thank you aster," Leina said as Aster soon said to her, "Don't thank me yet, you still have one more thing to do."

"One more thing?" Leina asked before she saw the Knight armor nearby free of moss looking like new.

"Catch." Echidna said as she then tossed the gauntlet over to Leina. She looked at it and then her arm and realized what they wanted her to do. "Dragon Tail." Echidna finally said as this confused the novice. "The attack you had beat me with it will need a name for what is to come." Echidna said as Aster then looked to Leina.

"Leina put on that Gauntlet... your greatest test is yet to come." Aster said as he knew for the rest of them it may seem to be a few mere moments but for Leina it will be a test of life or death. "If you desire the power of that Knight... then let it be the judge of your worth." Aster said as he knew from here on out it was all on Leina.

"Ok..." Leina said as she began to get dressed in her armor again.

(Later)

They were back in the clearing this time facing the Knight in its dormancy as Leina held the gauntlet and got ready to slip her hand into it. She then proceeded to slip her right arm into the gauntlet and in doing so once it was completely on her body and the Knight began to give off a blinding light. So bright that it had blinded Leina who then cried out in shock to this.

(Leina Location Unknown)

"Where... where am I?" Leina asked as she noted that she was in some sort of stone platform with ruins floating around said platform. She looked around before her battle instincts went off forcing her to turn around and see what waited behind her. She looked to see a woman in a cape fit for nobility as she was shocked to see it carrying the Vance Crest on it. The woman was in a kneeling position to the Knight that sat upon a throne of sorts designed for those of noble birth. Its body though was covered in crystal as the woman kneeled before it.

"I was starting to wonder... if you'd ever arrive here." The woman said as she faced away from Leina.

"Wait I was expected here?" Leina asked as the woman chuckled to Leina.

"For some time now... I had hoped when we meet you'd be a strong and beautiful warrior." The woman said as she began to stand back up revealing she had a sword that was an exact replica's of her own. "Well at least the beautiful part is there but with your birth it's to be expected." The woman said as she looked to the armor and drew her sword forth. "But your strength has yet to be seen." The woman said as she then with her free hand grabbed her large cape.

The Cape was then tossed to the nonexistent wind as it billowed like a flag as Leina was in shock as to who she saw there. "Now Leina if you want to use the power of the Phantom Knight." The woman began as she was seen wearing the exact same armor and wielding the exact same weapons as Leina. "Then prove yourself worthy in the face of your life giver whose armor and sword you now wield." The woman said as Leina was in shock as to who she saw here.

"Mother." Leina gasped as standing before her was Maria Vance mother of Leina and Elina Vance and once upon a time a Warrior of the Queen's Blade tournament.

"Defend yourself!" Maria said as she came at Leina as she quickly dodge her attack by leaping back a bit as she look to her mother and said, "Mother stop! How are you here? How are you alive?"

"IF you have time to talk, you can fight!" Maria said as she charge at Leina again as Leina defended herself this time as she block the attack with her sword as she spoken while holding back her mother, "Please tell me, I don't understand!"

"Defeat me and found out, otherwise you won't be worthy of the armor and you will die!" Maria said as she shove Leina back with great strength as Leina held her ground, she quickly raise her sword to defend herself as she knew she cannot just run away from this.

"But why mother? Why must we fight?" Leina asked as Maria look to her and said, "Because that is what you must do, if you cannot fight me as an equal, then you aren't not worthy of the armor Leina."

The two clash their sword against one another, as both Leina and Maria face each other, near identical with the weapon and armor they both use, But one of them will walk away from this as Leina try to fight against her mother, but after seeing her for so long she didn't seem like the mother she remember, but cannot bare to fight against her mother seriously, but she wasn't giving Leina that chance.

AS Maria strike at Leina, destroying a part of her armor chest plate showing Leina boob now as she try to cover herself as she said, "Please mother, I cannot fight you."

"But you must, if you die here, then you forfeit your life! Why did you decide to go out on a journey?" Maria asked as Leina stop a bit and thought about why she did it in the first place as she said, "Why…because I wanted to be like you."

Maria attack Leina again, but she held her ground and this time, she stood in place as Maria try to push her again as Leina went on saying, "I want to be like you, to be strong and become a warrior while I journey out into the world, to know what you saw, what you did."

Leina throw Maria back this time as she now know to fight back more seriously as Maria said, "But I died during that Journey, you think you won't make the same mistake as I?"

Maria came at Leina, but she strike at her first, as their sword parry against each other, putting Lady Vance on guard as Leina strike at her mother again and being faster than her as she destroy a part of her mother's armor also, with Leina said to her, "Maybe, maybe not, but I am not alone. I have friends to support me, and someone to teach me. I want to honor your memory by become a warrior mother… but I also wanted to surpass you as well."

Leina push her back as Maria seem to have a hard time keeping Leina back as their sword class again as their blade echo in the void around them as Leina and Maria soon enter a deadlock as they grind their sword against one another as Leina said to her, "I wanted to be strong on my own and show I can take care of myself, even at times when I figure out I do need help along the way, I want to be strong, and I desire to be even stronger as well, to stand with the people love and care about."

"Then what will you do then? How will you defeat me if you die? Only one of us will walk away from this," Maria said with Leina look at her mother in the eye as she knew she cannot hurt her mother… but if she wish to be free from the place she's in, and become strong like Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan, then she need to stop holding back.

Soon enough as strange enough lightning began to dance across her blade for a moment as she push Maria back as Leina said to her, "Then I will do what I must!"

The two split apart as their sword clash with one another, with Leina fighting not just with her strength, but her heart as well, as if she want to surpass her mother… then she must keep fighting.

They clash and collide with each other with their sword as spark flew around, and bits of armors came chipping off from both of them, like Leina fight with Echidna she was slowly was gaining the advantage over Maria, as she keep pushing, keeping her aura strong and spirit high she felt unstoppable.

Leina strike at Maria sword, keep pushing her back as Leina keep going and going until she saw an opening, remembering from Aster's training as she went for a thrust attack as she strike Maria hard as she push her back far as Maria soon try to get up and recover as Leina said, "As I said before, This is my story, my Chronicles, and I will fight until I Attain victory!"

She rush Maria fast as Lady Vance gotten back on her feet as she prepared her sword to parry against Leina's, the tip of her sword glows brightly, as Leina soon use her signature move as she called out, "Dragon tail!"

Leina's sword connected with Maria, as at that moment, the sword cracked before shattering around, as a light shine from the broken sword Maria was hit dead center as Leina cry out as she keep going thrusting her sword forward and send Maria flying.

Maria flew back from the attack as she then quickly fixed herself from the flight before smiling a bit. Once she landed she slid on the ground and sighed as her breasts seemed to bounce even under her armor. "Well that was surprising." Maria said as she then stepped forward and smirked a bit. "You really are becoming a fine warrior." Marian said before her chest armor was sliced in two and fell off.

Soon Maria body began to vanish into magical energy that then flew torts the Knight which eyes then flashed to life. The Knight then stood up and made its way torts Leina revealing it to have a female form that's armor seemed to be a mixture of the White Knight, Moon Maiden, and Leina's own armor. The Knight looked down to Leina before speaking with Maria's voice.

"You are correct that I did die long ago Leina but my soul survived as a Holy warrior spirit. I was called back into this world for this armors final piece and mind you I came back of my own ovation." Maria said as she looked down through the Knights body.

"But why?" Leina asked as Maria then smiled to her daughter.

"Because of you." Marian said surprising Leina with that answer. "I came back so I can see you with my own two eyes become the warrior know you would become. Your father made mistakes in grief I cannot fault him for that but I can fault him for trying to keep you caged for trying to make you into something you do not wish to be." Maria said as she loved her daughter and husband but she knew grief can change a person. "So now... my power is yours... beloved daughter." Maria said as she smiled down upon Leina. "This Knight the Phantom Maiden to you all the power both known and hidden shall be bequeathed." Maria said as the Phantom Maiden kneeled down before Leina and offered its massive hand to her.

Leina with her right hand reached out and took the massive hand causing the Knights Ark to appear over her arm as Leina noted it even went under the leather strap on her right arm.

(Real World)

Leina came too once more as the light died down as everyone was shocked to see this. But she then noted Aster, Dilan, and Kaguya surrounding her as she quickly noted they each had there Knight Ark's drawn. "Well time for the final rush." Kaguya said as she got ready.

"Let's see how this new Knight fairs to three veterans." Dilan added as he smirked a bit as everyone was shocked to what was coming.

"Now Leina… the true test begins." Aster said as he got ready as well.

"Wait are they actually going to?" Tomoe asked in shock as even Nowa was worried.

"This can't turn out well." Alleyne said as Echidna sat on a tree branch.

"Well this should get interesting." Echidna said as Marianne acted and made a barrier to protect themselves from the oncoming onslaught.

"O Wizel White Warrior Wielder of the Ancient sword." Aster began the chant holding the dagger to his chest.

"O Luthia Ardent Goddess and Beacon of the Ancient Night." Kaguya continued as her ark floated before her.

"O Larvian Vermillion Drake Leveler of Ancient Lands." Dilan finished as Leina knew what was coming.

"Grant me you Power!" They all called out as Aster then sheathed the dagger into the gauntlet while the belt wrapped around Dilan's waist and Kaguya grabbed her bow and notched it up torts the sky. "VERTO!" They all called out and soon in a blinding flash of light the three Knights took the stage taking a battle stance as the White Knight was wielding Talion.

"Leina run!" Tomoe cried out but Leina would not do so as she got ready herself.

"O Maria Wandering Virgin, Spirit of the Ancient Plains." Leina began as she held her right arm before her face as the ring on the back of the hand began to spin and glow. "Grant me you power." She invoked opening her eyes and raised her hand with the fingers prepared to snap. "Verto *Snap*!" She called out before snapping her fingers activating the magic behind it. The Ring spread out and launched forth creating a portal of sorts as it was in the runic design of the artificial construct Knights. From there the Phantom Maiden's sword was seen slicing through the array.

She then spread her arms out to which Leina mimicked before covering there chest plate and becoming one. The eyes of the Phantom Maiden flashed to life as she had her sword and runic Shield drawn before taking a battle stance.

Everyone was awe struck to the site of the phantom knight, with the form change slightly of how its look when it was made, but the power radiate off of it seem strange to say, its similar yet different from the other knights, no doubt it's a Gainos made knight by the hard work of Ymir, and Cattleya with the help of lulu to help put it together it is one of a kind.

As the Phantom knight face the white knight as Aster said to Leina, "You ready?"

"I am," Leina said without hesitating as soon enough Dilan went first without warning as the dragon knight sprang into action by leaping towards Leina first, using is wings as a boost to his leap to reach her as he came down with his spear as Leina dodge it by stepping back as fast as she could, and stumble a bit too almost fell back until she catch herself quickly as Aster said to her, "What your footing."

"Thanks," Leina said as suddenly Dilan smack her with his spear as he said, "Pay attention as well!"

The phantom knight stumble back even more, breaking some boulders and knocking down a few tree on accident, as Dilan flap his wings again as he leap towards Leina again, but this time she was ready and prepared as she took a step forward and slash her sword at the trident spear parry it away Making Dilan miss his target as he landed.

Quickly he pull back with Leina came at him with a thrust, but Dilan leap back using his wing to gain more distant as Leina charge at him, the two knight clash weapon against each other.

Leina fight as she normally do when she didn't had a knight before and getting a feel for the armor being 100 time bigger than her and maybe heavier than she use to with her normal body, but felt herself fight as she feel the swing of her sword, the movement she make, there are limits as she can tell but she knew enough to get the basic down as she stand her ground against the dragon knight.

Dilan fight Leina on equal ground by holding back, and he can tell Leina was doing good using her armor for the first time as he felt the power behind every swing, he went on the defensive for the moment as Leina saw this, and waited for an opening.

The dragon knight held its ground against the Phantom well enough, block and pushing off her sword from his spear while pushing the phantom back a bit as well before she came charging in as Leina use a power move she use against Claudia as she activate it while calling out, "Parry Smasher!"

Suddenly the dragon knight was thrown back hard, with his grip on his spear loosen making him let go of it as its flew out of his hand landing closely near the barrier Marianne had made as she sighed a bit as she said, "Glad that didn't hit the barrier, I only put it up to use a rope ring for the knights to push off of, if a weapon hit it, it might have broken the barrier."

"Is there a way to reinforce it?" Tomoe asked with Marianne thought for a moment then nodded as she turn to Nanael and said, "Hey Nanael, go find Hachiel and bring her back here, quickly, she may be coming back from heaven anyways."

"Got it! Can't host a match anyways," Nanael said as she went to find her friend quickly as she flew as fast as she could with her small wing can go.

Dilan change back with his armor vanishing as he kneel down near the white knight recovering from that attack and said, "Damn Aster, what have you been teaching her?"

"Plenty, but now you're out," Aster said as Kaguya as the moon maiden step up and said, "Mine turn now!"

Once again without warning as Kaguya drew her bow and fire a magic arrow at Leina, as the phantom knight saw this coming she quickly raise her shield and deflect it to the side making a small explosion as Kaguya did smile within her knight as she is simple proud Leina saw that coming, but that was a low power shot, but proud none the less as she came at Leina as she fire her bow to get close.

Leina block and strike the attack away as she gotten close herself as she rushes the moon maiden, with Leina raising her sword at her, Kaguya raise her draw hand and cast out, "Negative impacted!"

The sword strike the barrier, and exploding upon contacted making Leina stumble to the side and hit the barrier before pushing herself off of it with a small crack on the barrier before it repaired itself.

Marianne cringe a bit as she doing her best but she wasn't as powerful as she could be with these knight but she can hold off until help arrives, and speaking off as Nanael and Hachiel flew in as the purple hair angel asked, "Nanael told me to fly here quickly as I can. What do you need Marianne?"

"I need help with the barrier, I can hold it up and repair small damages but and direct hit on the barrier will take it down leaving everywhere else variable including them, I need you and Nanael help by adding your power to the barrier strengthen it."

"Got it," Hachiel said as she put her hands on the barrier adding her power to it as Nanael did the same as she said, "One reinforce barrier here we come!"

The two angel added their strength to the barrier as it glows brighter, making it stronger now as the two knights went at it again as Leina try the same move she did before with Kaguya using a bit of her knight power of flight to leap away from Leina attack which did strike the barrier but bounce off leaving a small crack before it faded away.

"Nice job you three," Shizuka said as she cheer at the angels as Marianne smile to this as she knew the barrier should be strong enough for now as the three angel keep their hands on it as she said, "WE just have to hold out long enough for Leina to finish her test, just keep it up girls."

Nanael and Hachiel didn't say anything as they keep up their part to keep the barrier strong enough for the test as Leina fight against the trio.

Back to the fight with Leina slashing down at Kaguya, but she move out of the way gracefully before fire and arrow at the phantom knight once more, with a direct hit at her side as the phantom knight fell down.

The moon maiden landed on her feet softly as she look down at the fallen knight as she said to her, "Stand up and fight Leina, if you are to prove you are really worthy of that armor, then stand up and fight me with everything you have."

The phantom knight picked herself up pushing off the ground and back on her feet as she ready herself in both hands as Leina took a moment to recover before going at it again as Kaguya fire more arrows at her with Leina try dodging it by moving side to side, not wasting any energy as she slash at Kaguya before she could get another shot out as she hit the bow out to the side and smack the moon maiden with her shield.

As she stumble back a bit as a small laugh is heard from her as she said, "Good now you are learning. Keep coming at me."

"Gladly," Leina said while she attack again with Kaguya dodging her attack calmly and swiftly some of Leina attack while using spell to block others as well as Leina was breathing a bit heavy as she knew Kaguya is holding back but she also wearing her down as well as she try to come up with a plan as she thought of something, it's a matter of getting her timing just right, as he look at Kaguya as she said, "Coming on, if you want me to prove myself, attack me Kaguya!"

"Hu? That sort of new to hear from someone, but I can do request well enough," She said while drawing her bow again as she took aim and fire at Leina, as she rush at the moon maiden running at the attack head on before striking it away as Kaguya quickly drew another arrow as she took aim at Leina again, this time aiming at the center of Leina with a low power shot to knock her on her back as she plan.

She fire the shot as Leina saw the shot coming, as it drew closer, quickly raising her sword as the tip of it glows as Kaguya eyes widen to this as she saw what Leina was planning, as Leina thrust her sword towards the arrow, striking it as the magic broke down as the sword cut it in half while still going itself as Kaguya didn't have any time to move to cast a spell in time as the attack came at her, striking her center as she felt the full force of Leina attack with the enhancement of her knight as she called out, "Dragon tail+!"

The moon maiden went flying back by the phantom knights power before fallen down, with a huge among of dirt and dust from the land, kick up around the moon maiden as she fallen with a great force, as the dust settle with everyone watching, including Dilan within the barrier still, and Aster who stood by watching the whole scene fall into place.

There was a light that shine from the dust cloud before its faded, and the dust clear, the moon maiden was gone with Kaguya groin a bit while she lies in the dirt as she said, "Ouch."

Aster give a smirk to this as he is a bit surprise Kaguya got her butt handed to her by Leina with that one attack, as he knew the moon maiden wasn't made for close combat, but wasn't much of a glass cannon ether so that last attack of Leina was pretty strong to do that kind of damage.

Now it was his turn, but first he walk out to where Kaguya lay, as he genitally picked her up with his hands as he look down at her with Kaguya look up at the white knight without her hat on, she kind of seem like a dirty yet beautiful cat girl that being treated like a princess as she said to him, "My knight in shining armor, in a way when I was younger, I picture myself being held in the arms of a knight, but never like this."

"Well… think of this like you're getting the deluxe version of it, you're traveling in comfort of hands instead of arms with armor on them.

Kaguya just laugh a bit before she cough a bit and said, "Ow, I need a healing pot for this."

"Don't worry you'll live," Aster said as he went over to where Dilan was at and set Kaguya down as genitally as he could and said, "Just recover for now."

"I'll watch over her then, good luck," Dilan said as Aster said to him, "I'm the one not needing of it right now."

Aster turn his attention to the phantom knight recovering from the match she had with the moon maiden, regaining her energy for the last match, and against the toughest of all as well.

Leina taking a small breathing before the last fight, as footsteps is heard coming towards her, she look up and see standing before her, face to face with each other as the phantom knight fight against the White knight.

With the white knight making his shield vanish suddenly, Leina gotten the idea of what's happening, with Leina doing the same with her shield while readying her sword with Aster doing the same.

*Cowboy duel whistle

Like a western as they stood still as they waited for one of them to make the first move, looking at each other in the eyes, this was the moment Leina need to prove herself in.

With everyone standing still, as they seem to hold their breath for what will happen next, with Tomoe, Alleyne and Echidna waited patiently and keep calm as they watch the match go down with Echidna seem to be enjoying it in her own way of things, with Nowa and Shizuka were keep in suspense of what is going to happen next, and the three angels watch as the two knight were about to go at each other with one strike it seem.

Dilan and Kaguya watch as things play out as they wonder what Leina will do in this situation as they know she was low on energy and health as one good hit by the white knight, and the sword he is using, could knock her out.

The two knight waited as they wait and watch for the other to move, as at that moment a flock of bird came flying up and away fast, as at that moment both knight moved at the same times, as they ran towards each other, Leina's knights sword glowed as she and Aster ran past each other and slash at each other, with Leina suddenly ducking under Aster attack and strike across his mid area with a slash attack, she learn in the elven forest with Aster, before stopping while skidding across the ground for a bit with the white knight seem to have stop in his own tracks.

Things were quite after that, with Leina taking a breather from that last attack took a bit out of her as she soon heard behind her, "Pretty good."

The phantom knight quickly turn around, only to get the blunt end of a sword smack across her head make her flew back and landed a bit hard on the ground with the white knight seem to be doing okay after that attack that was hit upon him as he stood up lowering his sword as Aster said, "But not good enough for a critical hit, it seem you still need to work on that attack still Leina."

The phantom knight groin before it glowed, with the armor vanishing and Leina lay beaten on the ground as the white knight came walking over to her before it glowed as well and vanishing too with Aster walking up to Leina and said, "You did well Leina."

"But not good enough," Leina said as she seem disappointed with her failure at the last moment as Aster saw this as he said, "Hey you beaten Dilan and Kaguya well enough, as they may held back but you tried your best to beat all of us."

"But I couldn't… how can I stand with you, if I cannot beat you? I couldn't beaten Risty in a match… I cannot walk with you anymore," Leina said as Aster laugh a bit as he said, "It wasn't about beating me Leina… it was about testing your skills and strength, as they are better than they were before, they are good enough to fight against for the likes of people like us while we are armored up."

Leina is surprise by this as she raise herself up from the ground a bit as Aster came over to her while kneeling down and said, "There are others with armors similar like ours and yours. Some will be better skilled than others, but at least you can stand on your own without someone holding your hand Leina… and that was the goal you have meet when you fought against echidna as you are, and fought strongly with your armor again all three of us, and now I welcome you back Leina, to the "Soldiers of HOLY", be proud of that."

Leina is surprise by this before she smile as Aster held out a hand to her as she gladly accept it as he help her back onto her feet before pulling her in and held her close to him and said, "But if you want to prove to me you are one of my ladies… then go for it."

Leina give a giggle with a semi-lewd smile before she kiss Aster, started to make out with her as their tongue dance in each other mouths with Leina showing how much she love Aster as he knew how much she did.

(Later)

As everyone was heal up and their energy restored Nanael, Marianne, and Hachiel flew up and ahead as Marianne said, "We'll fly on ahead and meet all of you later, as for now, see ya later."

"Fly safe you guys," Dilan said as he wave at them with everyone were packing up to head out soon themselves as Aster gotten his stuff together with Leina and Kaguya stand near him as he turn around to face them as he said to them, "So, are we all good to keep moving now?"

Leina nodded with Kaguya said, "We're ready enough, just waiting on you now."

Aster smile as he came walking up between them and said, "Let head out then, we can celebrate when we reach the next stop. That I sure you guys are waiting for right?"

Aster lower his hands to the girls rear end and give them a small squeeze as Leina blush to this, but smile as she knew what he meant with Kaguya said, "Don't know about everyone else, but I am craving to get a piece of a sexy redhead bandit, a blonde elf, maybe some angel wings, and a sexy MILF afterword's."

"Wait, what? Kaguya?!" Leina said surprise she would say all that with aster and Kaguya just laugh at that, as she didn't understand at the last parts but the first two she knew she was talking about Risty and Alleyne as it seem Kaguya wanted to try something with them.

"Hey get a room first." Dilan scolded as he walked in causing a laugh from them.

"What about you and Tomoe last I checked don't Miko's have to remain virgins?" Aster countered as this got a laugh as well.

As she walked she smiled at the Knight ark when it vanished to a subspace storage and knew things were changing. She may not have any great burdens but she did have courage for the whole continent. Whatever Aesir was planning she would be damned to let him get away with it. But more than that she may not have hopes and dreams but she wanted to see how powerful she could become and what else she can accomplish and in a sense her mother was with her every step of the way. Her right hand held by her mother's left as she guided her to the future and the goal at the end of the long winding road.

(Later)

The group was seen walking through the gates as Cattleya and Rana had went off to regroup with Ymir to inform her the armor was a success and were no doubt enjoying the fortune they had acquired now. As they walked down the path Aster stopped letting his friends walk past him as he then looked back to the massive gates.

'I know not what brought us all here or why.' Aster began before turning around again. 'But I do know that I must make do and hold onto hope that others from my guild had arrived. Hope that we are not alone here and hope that I Shall allow to burn brightly.' Aster said as he turned back around and caught up with his group.

(Scene Break later with the group)

The group arrived to find Risty there as she was before as Leina glared at her ready to fight but the three supreme beings noted something amiss. "Risty. Let's begin our fight for the Queen's Blade Competition." Leina said cutting to the chase ready to fight. But just then she felt a pulse from Thunderclap as the pulse felt like a twinge of sadness, betrayal, and rage. She held her free hand to the hilt to calm it wondering what could cause a reaction like that... unless.

Leina then looked back to Risty just in time to see her fall over as they then felt a current of thunder go about. "The winner is..." Nanael was heard as they saw the mist vanish revealing Claudia there with Alastor. "The Thunderstrorm General of Ysherenia, Claudia!" Nanael called out as Claudia then glared at the group with a deep hatred.

"Ready you sword, Leina!" Claudia called out glaring at her sister. "Once I am done with you Aster is next." Claudia said as Aster saw that it was evident Claudia hated him as much as she hated Leina.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this chapter is done at long last. So until next time I will say to you folks ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 12 Phantom vs Storm

White Knight Chronicles of the Queens Blade

ESKK: New Chapter at long last let's begin.

*Insert White Knight Chronicles Opening the Travelers

-Oh so quietly-

The song began as the scene showed a sky view of the Vance Estate from a large hill before it was followed by the Queen's Capital.

-Eyes of the angels open wide, Aria-

The scene then showed Elven Forest, and then the Dwarven Mountains as dwarves were seen mining while the Elves were farming before topping it off with and airship flying away with flapping wings like a bird.

-To a world yet unseen by you-

The scene showed a young Leina walking around the Vance Estate with Elina before passing by her mother's armor and stopping. It was followed by an image of Risty in her burned down home from childhood, and finished with Claudette looking at her mother's grave.

-Arise! The journey's begun!-

The song began to pick up as it showed Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan with their guild while holding their weapons of choice before images of passed members appeared to be replaced with Leina, Risty, and the Floor Guardians. Soon the White Knight appeared with its eyes flashing to life as the scene with each guitar drop changed to different images and locations all filled with adventures and battles. It then topped off with Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan facing Solaris and Kira in mortal combat. It was then joined with Leina and Claudette glaring each other down ready to fight as well with Leina holding a spinning top like item and Claudette holding a card in one hand and a top of her own hanging from her belt.

The scene then hit the max when it showed The White Knight facing the Sun King while the Moon Maiden and Dragon Knight faced the Black Knight. It then followed up with showing Aster without his helmet as images of the White Knight in action flashed behind him before ending with the White Knight drawing its blade.

-Heaven is spilling her heart around-

The scene started with Aster as he was doing his day to day stuff from reading reports, accepting Quests, and just relaxing with a map of Gainos behind him. Then Kaguya walked behind him and patted his shoulder as it changed again.

-Open your palm and see what you've found-

The scene then showed Kaguya with her daily activities as she was working on strategies, training, and just plain hunting for game. Then Dilan jumped on her back smiling like the goofball he was.

-Somewhere in the fog, a moment we forgot-

The scene showed Dilan running around in a slight panic before showing him in battle spinning his spear around before topping it off with him snoozing a bit. It then showed Leina walking behind him with her hands behind her back as she smiled a bit.

-Remember my darling you're loved but you're lost-

The scene showed Leina walking about a bit before showing her training and with her sword as it seems she was training with Aster as he showed her sword play before it changed again.

-Raising your hands to a beckoning sky-

The scene showed General Kira walking forth with the Black Knight behind her as she glared from her armor that made it seem she was a man and not a woman.

-Splinters of light are burning your eyes-

It then showed Solaris sitting on his throne, casting is spells in battle, and even playing with his Knights Ark bored out of his mind. It then showed images of the enemies from Solaris to Kira in her armor, Welbellia with her magic active petting her familiar Hades bug, then to Melona, followed up by Airi, then Menace, then Liliana, and finally topped it off with his own floor guardians who protect Valgander.

-Wounded and blind-

The scene then showed Leina in a noble lady dress and Aster in a suit of his own as they danced around a bed of water in a waltz each step taken causing the water to glow.

-And pining for… The gaze of a mother-

The dance was accompanied by images of Aster's new and old friends as well as the warriors who would be both friend and enemies during the Queens Blade Tournament. It then tipped off to Kira in a showgirl dress of the time as she was dancing in a similar manner to Kara in the original White Knight Chronicles. Btu as she danced the scene switched between herself in the armor accompanied by Solaris and Claudette fighting Aster, Leina, Kaguya, and Dilan switch back and forth constantly.

-No, no you can't go back-

The scene then showed images of each Guardian as they were either arguing, laughing, or fighting before showing the same thing for the Flames of Yshrenia own Guardians.

-Don't you dare and try to go back-

The scene then began as Aster was walking with Kaguya and Dilan as they glared upon the oncoming foes as it began a montage.

-Step by step you're all alone! Walking towards tomorrow-

The scene hit the peak as it montaged to every monster in this world as the scene then topped off with Aster stabbing the dagger into the slot on his gauntlet, Kaguya pulled the arrow on her Knights Ark, and Dilan with the Dragon themed lasso belt wrapped around his waist making a Kamen Rider Pose. "VERTO!" They called out and in turn summoning their Knights.

-I follow you beyond the clouds-

The scene showed Aster raising his left hand summoning his Knight Armor. It then showed Dilan crossing his arms over his head before bringing them down as his Dragon Knight Armor rose up behind him. Then it showed Kaguya bowing for a moment before the armor rose up revealing the Moon Maiden while Kaguya stood up straight like a magician of sorts.

-I search for your love in my dreams-

The scene then split into three as it showed the White Knight ready as it slashed through a Grand Gigas. It then exploded behind him bested by the Pale Warrior.

-Seeking west end wind, East End Sea-

The scene then showed Dilan in his Dragon Knight Incorruptus armor as he stabbed through a giant frog creature with his Trident ending it with ease.

-We have one, one destiny-

The scene was soon followed up with Kaguya in the Moon Maiden Incorruptus as she fired an arrow torts the moon which then returned but as a thousand magical arrows that rained down upon her foes taking out many of them at once.

-The traveler walks alone searching for me-

The scene then showed the three Knights facing down the forces of Solaris and his new Yshrenian Empire as the three took a battle stance. Solaris then put on his Sun Kings mask ark as Kira had her Ark out before putting on the mask and drawing the blade respectively. "Verto." The two villains invoked as they summoned their Knights and in turn the eyes flashed to life while they took a battle stance.

-Never end-

The song began to reach its end as soon the scene showed two new knights one clearly female and the other being the basic male build up as the female one shared a resemblance to Leina's mother Maria. The armor was one that had a mask over the humanoid face as well as a sword and shield in her hands but also had parts of Leina's own armor mixed in as well.

The opposing one was clearly based to be a leader of sorts with Thunder striking around it as it glared at the new Knight. Soon all the Knights were gathered as what was once five Knights had become seven before they soon charged at each other to being a grand battle.

The song came to an end as the airship from the beginning flew off to the distance torts parts unknown. But to this a new Chronicles has begun… a new war a brand new White Knights Chronicles.

*End OST

(Start Risty vs Claudia/Claudette)

The sound of clashing thunder roars with Risty on the edge of her feet and by the look of her, she was worn out and at her limited as she taken heavy breath, she look before her as a figure step forth with the Lightning demon sword, Alastor.

"You are something else," Risty said as she look towards Claudia as she stood as strong as she could and said, "For someone to come out of nowhere, your good I heard you killed Claudette but I thought that would be just rumor, but with that sword and skill of yours no wonder people would talk."

"I did kill that guard dog of Lord Vance, she was weak and worthless better off put down out of her misery," Claudia said as she raise her sword as she look to Risty and said, "As do you."

Risty give a battle cry as she charged at Claudia with her mace raise high as she swing it at the General of Solaris, while she swing her sword toward Benevolent Bandit as they clash once more.

*CLING!

The lightning died down with the fighting seem to went silent, with the fog around started to clear up and coming up to the area were the "Soldiers of HOLY".

As they arrived Leina then looked back to Risty just in time to see her fall over as they then felt a current of thunder go about. "The winner is..." Nanael was heard as they saw the mist vanish revealing Claudia there with Alastor. "The Thunderstrorm General of Ysherenia, Claudia!" Nanael called out as Claudia then glared at the group with a deep hatred.

Leina is shock by this to see Risty beaten by Claudia who seem to have been ready for them, as the Thunderstorm General pointed her sword towards Leina with something to say.

"Ready you sword, Leina!" Claudia called out glaring at her sister. "Once I am done with you Aster is next." Claudia said as Aster saw that it was evident Claudia hated him as much as she hated Leina.

Claudette suddenly dodge as two attack simultaneously with a fireball and an energy arrow came at her and hitting the same spot she was once at, with Dilan and Kaguya came up at once as Dilan said, "We got you two cover bro."

"Help her fast," Kaguya said as Aster nodded as he, Leina, Alleyne, Nowa, Tomoe and Shizuka went over to where Risty Lies as Aster steadily lifted her up and called out, "Risty! Please tell me you're alive, please!"

Risty groin and open her eyes as she saw her favorite white knight as she said, "Hey Aster… it seem I wasn't "*grunt!" Strong enough for her."

"Its fine Risty, save your strength," Aster said as he put a hand over her wound and use his only minor healing spell he knew of as he said, "I need the elven medicine quick, and Tomoe there a red bottle in my bag, get it now!"

Alleyne quickly came over with the medicine and quickly apply it with Aster keeping his hand glowing while Tomoe reach into Aster pack he was carry at his side and look through it and found what she was looking for pretty quickly as she brought it around with Aster telling her to do, "Now open it and pour it in Risty mouth, let her drink it."

Tomoe uncork it and put the bottle at Risty lips, slowly pour it into Risty mouth as Risty took it with ease as Leina watch and seemly helpless to help Risty as her fist tighten with her knuckles turning white from this as she turn to Claudia and ready her sword going past Dilan and Kaguya as the moon maiden said, "Leina, what are you doing?"

"I'll fight her by myself, she challenge me to fight her, so I will do so," Leina said as Thunderclap pulse to Leina like it was saying, 'Be careful' as she face down the lightning user before her.

Kaguya saw the determine look in Leina eyes and saw her strength, and comparing her aura to Claudia, she saw they seem pretty even, no doubt Leina can fight her on even grounds as Kaguya lower her bows and said, "Lower your weapon Dilan, this isn't our fight."

"But Leina just finish her training, she can't really fight her now, can she?" Dilan question as Kaguya give him a look with her aura flaring up with the oni mask appeared near her as Dilan step back from her and said, "Okay, okay, just stop that. Good luck Leina, you might need it."

Dilan leap back with Kaguya stood there for a moment as she look towards Leina and said to her, "She her what a Solder of HOLY can do Leina."

Leina nodded with Kaguya leap back as well leaving Leina to face down Claudette by herself as she said to her, "Claudia, I challenge you to a Queen's blade match."

Claudia didn't show any emotion to that with Nanael said, "Alright then, let get this started then."

(With Elina)

Elina was traveling to the Queen's capital with all of her guards after making sure New Eden was safe by itself with all the former slave and many MPC's were well protected, with Branwen and Usher will be acting as the city Guardian until she and Irma return back after the matches with the runic port set up there and learn how to use it, she can return back and forth with ease once she confirmed a runic point is also set up in the capital.

Then a light shine from one of the viewing orbs as Elina stop for a moment and saw Leina up there and to her surprise she was about to face a new enemy as she saw the Flame of Ysherenia symbol on her armor as she said, "Its Leina and she fighting someone from Ysherenia? I need to hurry."

Elina took off with all of her guard saw her ride off fast as one called out to her before they quickly try to catch up to her.

(Leina and Claudia/Claudette)

Leina roared out as she charged at Claudia with her sword raised. Claudia blocked the attack and knocked Leina back. She then slashed out releasing a thunder attack from Alastor but Leina held her ground. "I won't be defeated!" Leina called out as she began slashing at Claudia who blocked the attacks with Alastor. It continued until Leina slashed through her cloak causing Claudia in response to make a hold on Leina. Leina was quickly disarmed of her weapon but lucky for Leina she had a backup. She pulled out Thunderclap and slashed it out noting how this time it caused her lest recoil damage.

The two parted as Leina glared at the woman who made claims of murdering Claudette. "I know your powerful Claudia... but I also know you're in pain." Leina said as that surprised Claudia. "I can feel it in your blade you're crying inside though for what reason I know not... that's why... that's why I will fight you!" Leina called out as she began to slash at Claudia with Thunderclap causing the weapons to fight with their thunder until Leina was knocked back. She caught her sword and charged in once more after sheathing Thunderclap showing she would not be defeated. "Despite this I know that I won't win unless I try!" Leina called out as they kept their duel going.

In turn Leina decided to use one of her skills she had acquired in training. "Hurricane Slash." Leina invoked and thus made multiple slashes at Claudia who saw her belt cut and armor pierced revealing her breast.

Leina then jumped back and threw Thunderclap at Claudia who saw the thunder building in it. Claudia knew what was next as she dodged it and in turn deflected it on the return with its enchantment. But Leina saw it coming as Claudia was in turn forced to dodge blades of magic from Leina who had sent them while airborne. Claudia managed to avoid them all with ease as she glared at Leina.

(Group)

"Wow!" Nanael called out as she saw the battle progress.

"She's gotten powerful." Tomoe noted as she saw the battle progress.

"Of course." Kaguya said as she scanned Thunderclap. "It's no wonder Leina was able to adjust to that sword... it's of the same origin as her mothers." Kaguya said as she then turned to Dilan.

"But last time it caused recoil." Dilan said as Kaguya then looked to the fight.

"Perhaps but the sword isn't answering to Leina… it's trying to save someone and Leina is its means of doing so." Kaguya said as she noted how Leina was so easily able to change between the swords in battle.

(Cattleya and Ymir)

"Wow." Ymir said as she saw the fight take place.

"Leina has truly improved some since her training." Cattleya said as she saw the battle progress.

"Wonder when she will use that special order." Ymir said as the Knight was one of her finest works yet.

"We shall see." Cattleya said as she wondered if Aster would have her and Ymir mass produce them now that they know how to make them.

(Battle)

"I can do this." Leina said as she struggled against Claudia who was testing the waters. Soon Leina managed to push Claudia back as Claudia smirked in response.

"I have you now." Claudia said before she released a powerful burst of thunder causing Leina to be hit by it and knocked back.

"Pathetic." Claudia said as she glared down upon Leina. "To think..." Claudia trailed off as she had a minor flashback. No she had little time to think of such worthless memories. She hated that past thus she refused to acknowledge it. "Just looking at you erupts rage inside me." Claudia said as Leina saw her hand graze the handle of the downed Thunderclap. "I..." Claudia began before Leina roared out and slashed upward with Thunderclap.

The blade released a burst of lightning while doing so as Claudia's iron mask was hit by it. Claudia's eyes widened as she hear the mask crack. But it didn't end there the crack began to spread as Claudia landed nearby feeling it begin to loosen before falling. Leina was already charging as she roared out intent on either getting the truth of Claudette's fate or avenging her elder sister's demise. But as the mask fell completely Claudia saw the tip of Thunderclap mere inches away from her now revealed face.

Leina was wide eyed as she saw the face she thought gone before here. "Claudette?" Leina gasped as she saw her elder sister there.

(Elina)

"WHAT?!" Elina gasped as Irma was also shocked by such a turn of events.

"Who would have thought?" Irma said as she saw this twist.

(Echidna)

"My now that's an unexpected twist." Echidna said as she then smiled a bit. "Have to give Solaris credit seems he has the true tongue of a snake." Echidna said as she was amused by this sudden twist.

(Group)

"Well... didn't see that coming." Dilan said as Aster watched with arms crossed waiting to see what was coming.

"No kidding." Kaguya agreed as she watched from atop a boulder.

(Battle)

Leina stood there, shocked beyond anything, as standing before her, her own sister Claudette dress up so differently she didn't realize it was her until the mask came off, wearing the mark of Solaris, the person that attacked the elves to enslave them, rivals and enemies to the "Solders of Holy" and Aster.

The person she wanted to know what has happen to her was before her now, fighting against her, against her own sister, her own family as she said to her, "Claudette… what is this?"

She didn't answer her as Leina waited for her to say something as she yell out, "Why are you here? Why are we fighting? Why are you trying to kill me? Why lie of what happen to you? Why!?"

"Why…? Because I am so sick of that man, that so called father of ours!" Claudette started to say with Leina shock by this as Claudette went on saying, "I always try to be the good girl, the strongest, the well behave daughter, and all for what? To be treated as a dog for his land? A mere bodyguard for you? A slave for him?!"

Claudette hand tighten around the demon sword's handle as lightning began to dance around the blade as she said to her, "I always follow father's order, do what he wishes so he would look at me with the same look of love he would give to you… but when he does, it wasn't for me… it was for you, a spoil little girl who was just in over her head, trying to be like mother, go out to see the world, be a warrior like her and fight in the Queen's blade like her as well? She died during that journey! She told me to protect you and left me alone in that place, that prison!"

"It was our home!" Leina said with Claudette yell out at her saying, "IT was never a home for us!"

(Vance Domain)

Lord Vance was watching the whole thing, hearing every word Claudette said as he just stood there just watching, and hearing Claudette words as she went on speaking, "I was never a home for me or for you, it was a place that man keep us in while he plan on over throwing the Queen when it's just death sentences that would condemned us all!"

(The battle)

"Condemned us? What are you talking about? Why would father do this, why would he attack Gainos?" Leina question as Claudette looked at her and said, "It doesn't matter anymore what made him this way, his coup will fail, as Aster and Solaris is right, he failed his people and his land, no more people will support him and decided to go somewhere else, it doesn't matter where, but away from him."

Leina is shock by this as she didn't know what you say, why her sister would act this way as she went on saying, "And they were also right about me. I wasn't his daughter, I was more like a pet he just keep around to be your guard dog, but now I have finally broken his chain on me. I am no longer Claudette the Thunder General of Lord Vance, I am Claudette, the Thunderstrorm General of Ysherenia, and nothing will hold me back, not even you."

Solaris look from afar where Claudette barely see him in the distant as he give a nod with his head as he did a message to her privately sense the two stop fighting for the moment, 'You may unleash your power Claudette. Show her the power of a god.

Claudette nodded as she look towards Leina and said to her, "Now bear witness to my new power, as it shall be the end of you."

She raise her hand into the air which summon forth her knight's ark which was a crown as Aster, Dilan, Kaguya, and everyone else that saw it that knew what it is with Aster thought how she could have gotten one herself, but then he remembers Solaris told him some time ago before they came here, they increase the numbers of knights to 3 to stand on equal ground with his guild, but it seem he didn't assign a player to use it and keep it in his vault until he found find a worthy user of it, and it seem he did, and it is Claudette.

"Of Freya... Hammer of Thor, Storm bringer of ancient Heavens... Grant me your power! She changed as she lower the crown over her head, placing it around before she invoked, "Verto!"

The crown split apart and revile a form on the top that cause runes to flash to life, as Claudette knight armor appeared behind her that follow her movements before she was absorb into the armor itself.

Leina is shock to see the knight before her, her sister became a Pactmaker to an knight, as she didn't know where Solaris gotten a knight from and given to her sister, but that wasn't going to stop her from fighting against her, as she said to Freya, "I don't know how you became this way Claudette, I'm sorry if it was me that made you walk down this path… but I won't let this hold me back."

Leina reach around at her hip as a small sack that was tied at her belt, pull out a small emergency recovery potion Kaguya given her before they came to the area, with her fight with Echidna and the three guild masters of HOLY she going to need all the help she can get as she uncork it and gulped all of it in one go, getting pass the taste of it before throw it to the side as she glowed for a moment with any sigh of tiredness has vanish as she look up as the knight before her and said, "I'll save you Claudette, even if it from yourself."

"There nothing you can save!" Claudette said as she swing her massive sword down upon Leina, as the wondering warrior quickly dodge out of the way as she summon form her gauntlet as she started her chant, "O Maria Wandering Virgin, Spirit of the Ancient Plains."

Claudette is shock to hear what Leina said, as she turn to her, seeing her sister with her eyes close as she held her right arm before her face as the ring on the back of the hand began to spin and glow. "Grant me you power."

Claudette grew angry as this as she swing her blade towards Leina again, as some of the members turn away or close their eyes, while Tomoe was about to go out there and save her but was stopped by Dilan quickly as he held her back as he said to her, "You can't help her this time!"

"Leina, watch out!" Tomoe said as she still try to help Leina, but it wasn't needed as Leina open her eyes and raised her hand with the fingers prepared to snap as she said, "Verto *Snap*!"

Claudette sword was deflected by the light that emitted from Leina, as her armor rise up behind her, as it follow her movement as she moved before vanishing into the armor itself, holding out her sword and shield for combat.

"This is where the real fight begins," Aster said as this was a true test for Leina with Solaris watching from afar still as he sees Leina had gain a knight of her own as he is to say impressed by the design of it as he said, "So this is a Gainos made knight, let's see how well you guys do with this one."

Leina soon charged at Claudette, while she was stun from the deflection that bounce her blade back, she recover enough to held her sword out and block Leina attack before it landed on her as the two begins to fight each other, the Maria knight coming in strong as she strike at the Freya knight as she block and deflect her sword attack away from her as she try countering against her, Leina pull back and thrust towards her fast nailing her chest hard.

The Storm Maiden was of course knocked back by the Phantom Knights attack as the two glared at each other. They proceeded to charge at each other and began swinging their swords at each other left and right. Sparks flew out as the two glared at each other with each blade clash. Clearly the Phantom Knight may lack in physical strength but it more than made up for it with speed and agility hence why it seemed to move like a phantom like the wind.

The two then clashed blades and knocked each other back as they glared at each other. Just then the Phantom Knight was forced to dodge a thunder blast from the Storm Maiden as she back flipped away and blocked the neck one with her Buckler Shield. Leina was heard sighing a bit only to gasp when she was forced to dodge an attack from Claudette who swung her weapon down on her. The Storm Maiden had the Phantom Knight pinned under her massive sword as the clash caused the ground to form a crater around them as the two growled at each other.

"Give up Leina! You have no hope of victory." Claudette called out as she glared down at Leina.

"No... Never." Leina growled as she tried to hold her ground but Claudette was proving to be to strong here.

"Then die!" Claudette roared out as the two glared at each other.

Leina growled as for her the inside of her knight was like a realm of magic and seeing as it was her armor Leina in a sense was nude inside with the Knight active. She was seen gritting her teeth as she then dug her feet into the invisible ground. Her Knight did the same as the heeled iron boots began to move by its mistress command. Leina's bare feet inside her knight moved the same way her Knight did as the two began to use their strength to stand back up.

"I won't lose." Leina growled as she and her Knight began to get back up. "I have an end goal to reach and though I may not know what it is... I will see it to the end!" Leina growled out as she began to get her feet to rise as Claudette was now struggling to get Leina to stay down. "That is why I will WIN!" She roared out and in turn pushed Claudette's sword off her.

Once she did so she began the counter attack by shield bashing the Storm Maiden. From there she slashed the opposing Knight keeping her on the defensive. Leina wasn't done as she then jumped up with the Phantom Knight and kneed it in the chest. Using the momentum the Phantom Knight managed to grabbed the Storm Maiden and slam her to the ground.

But just as Leina was about to push it further she cried out when the Storm Maiden managed to get an attack in and blast Leina back with her thunder blast. From there the Storm Maiden advanced and grabbed Leina by the head and lifted her up. "Have a nice fall!" Claudette called out as the Storm Maiden then spun around and flung the Phantom Knight upward with brute force.

(Group)

"Leina!" Risty cried out as she saw what had happened.

"Don't worry." Aster said as he saw this.

"Um hello she's falling!" Nanael called out as Aster then smirked to her.

"Oh my God you planned for this." Alleyne said in shock at what she saw.

(Battle)

The Phantom Knight was falling down to the ground as she was high up. As Leina cried out in shock and fear she tried to maneuver herself to get a soft landing but couldn't find one. But as she was about to take the impact segments on her Knights back began to glow before they opened up and unfurled into large white feathered Wings. The Phantom Knight then flapped those wings and steadied herself before she began to glide about.

"What?!" Leina cried out in shock as she saw this.

(Group)

"You have her wings?!" Risty asked as Aster smiled to her at this.

"My Knight can't fly but the other ones can I chose to give Leina an edge here." Aster said admiring the work as right now Leina looked like an angel as the Phantom Knight.

"Now let's see how she uses it." Kaguya said as she watched the battle take place.

(Battle)

Claudette was wide eyed when she saw this as the Phantom Knight flew down and unleashed a powerful gust of air before landing. The Air knocked the Storm Maiden to her knees a bit as Leina was surprised she had those while Claudette was clearly caught off guard by this. "Did you see that Claudette?" Leina asked as she glared down upon her sister. "This is one of the powers Aster had helped me gain. This is one of the strength I had learned from my friends." Leina said as she looked to Claudette whom with the Storm Maiden Stood back up to fight further. "I learned many things on my journeys and I will teach them to you here and now." Leina said as she took a battle stance as she was ready for more.

Claudette was heard gritting her teeth before roaring out as her Knight charged forth before the two knights began to exchange blows once more. The two slashed at each other before Leina in the Phantom Knight Armor jumped back and let loose a gust of wind. "Giga Bolt!" Claudette called out as she unleashed a powerful thunder spell.

Leina jumped back as her knights wings allowed her to fly about avoiding her attack. Leina then grinded her blade on the Phantom Knights buckler before charging in torts Claudette. The Storm Maiden unleashed from her sword bolts of thunder from above forcing Leina to fly about to avoid them. But soon the Phantom Knight got close and slashed against her foe knocking the Storm Maiden back.

Leina then landed nearby as she held her sword to the side with her wings spread out as her Knights eyes flashed showing she was glaring at Claudette and the Storm Maiden. The two glared at each other before they ran to the side and began slashing at each other as the Phantom Knight retracted her wings to fight the Storm Maiden on even terms. Their blades created sparks against each other as they went at it like mortal enemies intended on besting the other.

Leina was then pinned down as the Storm Maiden with Claudette managed to knock her off her feet. It seemed Claudette was about to finish this but the Phantom Knight with Leina managed to surprise Claudette by maneuvering her form to knock Claudette off her. The Phantom Knight quickly got back on her feet and charged back into the brawl as they went at it. The two seen ended up on some uneven ground as Aster made sure his group were in a save location as they saw the two Knights roll into the water of the river. The Knights stood their ground and charged at each other before clashing blades once more tis time with both the speed momentum with power caused a shockwave to go about when they clashed against each other. They glared at each other eye to eye as they tried their absolute best to overpower the other with their swords grinding against each other.

Then with a mighty roar Claudette performed Thunder Clap using the Storm Maiden as the focus and thus attacked Leina head on. Leina despite donning the Phantom Knights armor was still feeling the damage being dealt here. But Leina gripped her hand as inside the armor a void of magic she was gripping her mother's sword, while her Knight was gripping its own long sword. Leina then roared out and slashed through the lightning as Aster saw this.

(Aster's group)

"Impressive." Kaguya said as she saw this.

"The Right weapon with the right skills." Aster said as he saw this and smirked as Kaguya kept scanning things.

"But what is to come I wonder?" Alleyne asked as she observed intently.

"The basic style for utilizing HOLY's might." Aster said as he saw what was happening.

(Battle)

Leina roared out as she charged in glaring at the Storm Maiden through the Phantom Knight. 'I've learned from every one of them.' Leina thought as she charged in avoiding the attacks from Claudette's thunder moving in a similar way to Nowa. 'Bravery that penetrates conviction.' Leina thought as she remembered Nowa before the Storm Maiden slashed down upon her. But The Phantom Knight managed to block it with both sword and buckler. 'The strength needed to defend.' Leina thought drawing strength from Cattleya.

'A spirit to inspire loyalty.' Leina thought while thinking of Aster as she then forced Claudette back and in turn the two kept their fight going. 'Knowledge to share with all.' Leina thought as she dodged each of her sister's attacks with ease while thinking of Kaguya. 'The Hope to always bring smiles.' Leina thought as she thought of Dilan.

'And a fighting spirit that will not be defeated.' Leina said as her thoughts went to Risty.

The Storm Maiden then stabbed her sword forth only for the Phantom Knight to once more spread her wings and jump atop the blade. She then used the blade as a springboard and jumped over Claudette's attack with ease.

(Group)

"You see it don't you?" Dilan asked as he smiled at this with Tomoe.

"Yes... this is her strength her heart." Tomoe said as she saw this. "Not only does it serve her in battle but it also changes all those around her." Tomoe said as she saw Risty smiling as well.

"These are prime virtues." Aster said with crossed arms. Virtues worthy of one to be a Supreme Being." Aster said as he observed the fight with intent. "Now let us see if she can use it." Aster said as he also gave Leina one more extra gift after all a Holy Sword like that is wasted in the vaults.

(Battle)

The Storm Maiden then roared out as she unleashed the thunderstorm upon the Phantom Knight. The Phantom Knight in turn responded with a blade of crimson power torts her foes. "Eat this! PHANTOM DRAGON TAIL!" Leina roared out as she charged through the thunder attack with ease. White Steel met the Storm Maidens blade and in turn the collision caused a shockwave to go about.

The blades struggled for a moment until Claudette made a smirking sound and in turn disarmed Leina of White Steel and bashed her away hard. White steel vanished into particles of light as Leina saw she was defenseless. "Surrender." Claudette glared as Leina growled in response.

(The Group)

Aster saw it was time as he looked to Leina and knew she was ready to use Talion. "Leina you have another sword!" Aster roared out as he knew it was wrong to use Leina as a lab rat for this but it was now or never. "The sword to which is the bane of Knights, the Holy Sword of the Troll Hero the sword given then name Talion!" Aster called out as he looked to Leina. "Use it now!" Aster called out as Leina heard very word he said.

(Battle)

"Wait I have Talion." Leina asked in shock as she then dodged another attack from the Thunder Maiden.

"Stand and fight Leina!" Claudette roared out as the Storm Maiden pointed her sword at Leina.

"I have Talion." Leina said as she then focused and remembered when Aster had summoned Falcyon at the Elven Forest. Just then a ball of light formed in her hand as in turn a runic circle appeared as Leina began to summon Talion. The Storm Maiden was about to attack the Phantom Knight but the runic circle stopped the attack. "Come to me Holy Sword Talion!" Leina roared out as she held the ball of light to the sky before gripping it with her Knight. The Phantom Knight then slammed its fist into the ground as the runic circle shrunk to where the fist laid. She then raised her hand off the ground with an open palm allowing a familiar handle with a wing like guard to rise up. She then gripped it and in turn pulled as the rest of the blade began to come up.

Soon she slashed it to the side as the Sword of the Troll Hero Thaumus was in here grasp. The Weapon designed to combat the Yshrenina Knights and now Claudette was about to face its might. Leina gave it a few test swings before taking a battle stance as she glared at the foe before her while noting how it matched her armor. "Come Claudette taste the might of Talion!" Leina called out as she glared at her sister.

Claudette then roared out before with the Storm Maiden charged at Leina and the Phantom Knight who charged as well. When they were close enough they once more clashed blades attempting to best the other.

With each clash sparks and thunder blasted about as Talion was the bane to all Knights during the age of the Dogma Wars. The two warriors duked it out in the form of titans as it was clear they intended to defeat the other. The two then managed to blast each other back as the Phantom Knight quickly dug her left hand into the ground stopping the launch. "Die!" Claudette was heard as she charged in once more with the Storm Maiden and in turn the Leina as the Phantom Knight charged as well.

The two met half way as their weapons once more clashed against each other creating a concussive shock wave from the clash as the two struggled to overpower the other in battle. Leina was heard gritting her teeth as she tried to overpower her elder half-sister as it was a struggle of strength and wills. But just then with a burst of strength Leina roared out as it was time for the climax as she managed to push the Storm Maiden back. Then she charged in with a spin slash and managed to slice through her sister's side and for a moment all was silent.

Then to the shock of many the Storm Maiden fell to her knees while dropping her weapon clearly defeated. Just as the Knight began to fall forward she reverted back to Claudette as she was clearly defeated now.

Claudette coughed and growled as she rolled over to her back as she proceeded to glare at her half-sister. "Dammit." Claudette growled as she saw the Phantom Knight standing over her. "Well don't finish it!" Claudette roared out as she glared at her sister.

Just then the Phantom Knight took a knee and vanished leaving Leina in her place as she disengaged her armor. Leina the stood back up and then to the shock of Claudette Leina offered her hand to her sister as if to help her up.

(Aster's group)

"What is she doing?" Risty asked as she saw this happen.

"Holding onto her humanity." Aster said as he saw this happen.

"Now we wait and watch." Kaguya said as she observed the event play out.

(Leina and Claudette)

Claudette looked upon Leina's offering hand as she saw Leina wanted to save her sister regardless. But as Claudette slapped the hand away she got back to her feet on her own as she glared at Leina. But just then from her armor a hidden blade shot out and in turn Claudette went for the attack. Leina wasn't able to see it until she was inches away from death via assassination. But as Claudette was about to end this she was stopped by Aster's Giant Thrasher as she looked and saw that Aster had threw his sword at them.

"Oh no!" Nanael was heard as she saw this. "The fight just got invalidated!" Nanael cried out as Marianne heard this.

"Hey not my fault Aster saw fowl play and couldn't help but jump in." Marianne said but as Nanael was about to protest Marianne pressed the button causing Nanael to cry out a bit as she felt the vibrator was on a higher setting now. "Behave yourself Nanael." Marianne warned as Nanael tried to get the chastity belt off but Marianne had the key here to unlock it.

Of course Aster ignored her as he glared down at Claudette... to think the once brave and noble General was reduced to such petty tactics. "Leave Claudette." Aster said as he glared upon Claudette. "You lost this fight today take what's left of your honor and dignity and walk away." Aster said as he glared at Claudette as he did not need any senseless bloodshed today.

"I'd do what he says we won't give you a third chance." Kaguya said as she still remembered the battle where Aster had dominate Claudette for the first time a while back.

Claudette seeing she had no hope of winning in turn got up took Alastor and began to walk away making her way passed Leina. She didn't even bother to look her in the eye or taking back Thunder Clap as she left. The Vance name was now mud and Claudette was wide to jump ship when she did. Despite being the one who became the one that broke the camel's back she took satisfaction in knowing she cut her strings and now she is free.

Once Claudette was gone they regrouped as Alleyne was smiling to Leina.

"Excellent fight Leina." Kaguya said as she was proud of how far Leina has come. She is no Supreme Being but she was steadily getting there.

"Leina I finally found you!" Came the cry of Elina Countess of New Eden as she was on horseback.

"Elina?!" Leina, Aster, and Dilan called out when they saw her arrival.

In turn to their surprise Elina got up and jumped off her horse making her way torts Leina and Dilan as Aster moved out of the way. "Elina look out!" Dilan called out as he jumped torts Elina and caught her catching her off guard.

When he landed he cringed as he held Elina bridal style with grit teeth and a small crater. "Dilan please wait till the wedding night." Elina mused as Dilan was confused there.

'Wedding night?' Dilan mentally asked as he was caught off guard here.

"Wedding Night?" Leina asked as she heard this as well.

"Well of course my fiancé, Dilan the King of Red Dragons, here asked me to be his countess to the city that rests on the back of a massive beast." Elina said as she was still in Dilan's arms as Tomoe heard this.

"Fiancé?!" Tomoe cried out in shock as she heard this.

"Of course though that Dragon Girl Branwen is such a boar when it comes to Dilan I believe her words were along the lines of keeping the blood of dragons pure and taking her as his wife instead." Elina said as it was clear Branwen and Elina still haven't gotten along fully yet.

"Um." Dilan said as he looked to his two closes friends. 'Help me.' He silently called out as Aster shook his head.

'You're on your own buddy.' Aster thought as he looked to Elina.

Elian then freed herself from Dilan's grip as she stepped down. "I came all this way to find you Leina and introduce you to Dilan I can't walk down the aisle in my beautiful dress if my sister isn't there." Elina boasted as Tomoe saw this and had a mental nightmare of chibi Dilan and Elina in Eastern Wedding Garb for nobility with Chibi Elina laughing while chibi Tomoe is left behind as an old lady of a Priestess lonely for all her days. "So can we go now I have a wedding to prepare for?" Elina said as Dilan was lost here before Elina looked to Tomoe. "And I'm suppose you and your eastern pet could come along your two of his mistress's right?" Elina asked as Dilan heard this and Tomoe got angry.

"Now listen you." Tomoe began before Dilan broke up a possible fight.

"Ok let's calm down here." Dilan said but Leina cut him off.

"He's right there's something I have to do first." Leina said as she looked to Elina.

"What so you're saying there's something more important than my wedding?" Elina asked as she looked concerned for Leina.

"Much more Lady Vance." Kaguya said as she walked in. "Leina is entering the Queen's Blade Competition to prevent Solaris from putting a puppet queen on the throne." She said as she arrived to the group.

"Oh in that case maybe I should also enter the queen's Blade." Elina said as she thought about it deeply.

"What?! You're going to enter too, Elina?!" Leina cried out in shock to this.

"Of course." Elina began as she pointed to the large group of Tomoe, Nanael, Marianne, Hachiel, Risty, Aster, and Kaguya. "It's a tournament full of barbarians and two extremely powerful combatants." Elina ranted for a bit before continuing. "What kind of sister would I be if I let you enter that all by yourself?" Elina said as it was clear she worried for Leina. "I have to protect you to make sure you're at my wedding." Elina said as Dilan got his bearings.

"Wait but..." Dilan began but Kaguya stopped him.

"Just don't." Kaguya scolded as she was just rolling with it now.

"Well then." Risty began as she walked in. "Now that we're all decided lets go to the queens Capital." Risty said as she smiled to the group.

(With Yuto and Yuna)

The twin Fairans were scouting around the forest when they noted a deep fog roll in. An ominous aura began to go about as Yuto sensed it. "Sis." Yuto said as he was scared as he knew what this aura was and who it belonged to.

"Come on!" Yuna called out taking her brother into her arms and jumping upward to higher ground.

When they did they saw Greater Dark Spirits floating about but what made it more of a spectacle was they weren't even part of the main group. "Solaris is coming." Yuto said realizing they needed to move now.

(Cattleya, Ymir, and Rana)

The trio were hidden under a bridge as Cattleya saw what was happening and stayed focus. "Look an army of the undead." Ymir said as Cattleya saw that among these army was skeletal warriors, Death Knights, and what appeared to be flag bearers in gold armor.

(Queen Aldra)

Aldra was given the report by Melpha as she was admiring her new statue for her collection. "Is that all you have to say Melpha?" Aldra asked as she polished the stone with her breath on it.

"Are you absolutely sure about this your majesty?" Melpha asked with concern.

Aldra then breathed on the stone crystal before polishing it further "Yes it's not relevant enough to bother me ignore it for the time being."

"I in no way presume to contradict you but you are aware a new player is on the field one even more powerful than the Swamp Witch." Melpha said as Aldra nodded.

"Of course but against me we know little if he is a match and even more so these others who arrived at the same time we need to see what they can do." Aldra said as she kept up her work.

"But I'm afraid we may not have an option. Do you have a plan to deal with the Army of the dead?" Melpha asked as she looked to Aldra.

"Very well." Aldra said as unaware to her Shizuka was observing the whole thing trying to find Aldra's weakness.

(Queen's Gate)

The group stood before the arch to the Queen's Capital as they glared at it. "So past this arch is the Queens' Capital in which the next Queen would be chosen." Kaguya said as she looked to it.

"Seems that way." Aster added as Risty looked to it.

"So how does it work?" Risty asked as she looked to Aster.

"I believe the main trial was to beat your foes here if you are able to fight your way here and remain a fighter then you're in the main tournament." Aster said as it was a theory.

"Seems barbaric but sound." Elina said as Kaguya glared to it before firing her arrow at a new foe above them.

Everyone was caught off guard as they all looked and saw Melona reforming after she dodged that Arrow. "How did you know?" Melona asked as she saw this.

"I recognized your scent." Kaguya said pointing to her nose.

"Well then lucky for you I'm not here to slaughter you all...not yet at least." Melona said as she then deconstructed into slime as she vanished from sight.

"Look." Aster said as he turned and all eyes were widened at what they saw.

"Is that?" Nanael asked as she saw this.

"Yes an undead army." Dilan said as the odds weren't in their favor.

"What's worse is that they are all equipped with magical equipment." Aster said as that was never a good sign.

"Scout Zoom." Kaguya invoked as she zoomed in on the scene and cursed at what she saw. "Shit." She said cutting the spell off." Kaguya said as Aster saw this.

Soon the clouds began to warp and change before large demonic orbs were released ones much like the ones to view the Queen's Blade.

"Did this guy hijack our broadcast!?" Nanael called out as Marianne saw this.

Soon the orbs showed the images of the undead army not just to the capital but for all of Gainos to witness.

Soon balls of shadows began to appear as from them demonic images formed. "PREPARE FOR HIS ARRIVAL!" One of them called out as when they spoke it was a demonic form of many in one. "HE ARRIVES THEY ARRIVE THE KING WHO RULES THE BLACK SUN! THE OVERLORD WHO RULES THE SWAMP, THE EMPEROR WHO RULES HADES!" They called out as it was clear Solaris had arrived.

(Undead Army)

The army began to change and shift position not to attack but for something else in mind. As they parted they created a path as leading it was Solaris as he was being followed by Kira and Claudette. Melona joined the line as on either side of the duo was Airi, Melona, Menace, Wellbelia, Claudette, and a pink haired pirate like girl.

(Aldra)

"Is that?" Melpha asked as even their orbs image was hijacked by Solaris.

(Solaris)

Once Solaris arrived to the front his eyes flashed as a dark ominous aura showed around him. Then with his free arm he began a spell by raising it upward. It was in fact high level magic that needed time to cast.

(Group)

"What is he doing?" Aster asked as he knew this kind of stunt may very well erupt a Guild War right here and now.

"What sort of magic is that?" Risty asked as she knew Aster's magic wasn't like that.

"Solaris is a magic caster unlike me so his range of spells for exceeds my own." Aster said as he saw what was happening.

"I don't think that's his main objective." Kaguya said as she knew what this was... a show of power.

(Solaris)

Soon Solaris' spell was competed and soon from the skies above dark spears rained down and began to produce demonic energy using souls of the damned to feed into a tower Solaris brought with him. He wasn't done just yet as he lowered his arm for this was going to be a splendid display.

(Group)

"Area magic he created the Black Soul emissary." Kaguya said as he was impressed with what Solaris did.

"Am I hallucinating or do you all see that?" Alleyne asked as they saw something coming from behind Solaris army.

(Solaris)

The giant form was in fact a massive golem no doubt from an earlier expansion as it made its way torts them. The Golem then grabbed a massive piece of stone before hurdling it with great might to the midpoint between the army and the capital. Once this was done Solaris stood still before his army as the grunts of the army of the dead began to make its way forth as the skeletons headed for the stone. It wasn't long before they began to climb onto each other to form something as all of Gainos saw this.

(Vance Estate)

"Lord Vance." A servant said as they had saw everything from the battle to now. AS he saw the orb he gulped as the servant was shocked to see this as their lord was sweating he was scared. "Such power." Lord Vance said as he realized he didn't stand a chance none of them did.

"What is it?" The Servant asked with worry.

"A royal procession." Lord Vance said as he saw this.

(Solaris)

The Flag Bearers in Golden Armor began to go forth before they raised their flags with the Guilds crest on it. They in turn crossed the flags over each other creating a pathway for Solaris who in turn began to make his way to the stairs of his summoned servants. As he did so the Floor Guardians of his guild and Kira followed after him as when they passed Airi and the others they too joined the rise.

Once they reached the top of the steps a flash of thunder and powerful magic struck behind him as once it vanished his throne took its place. When he sat upon it the crystal at the top of such a demonically designed throne sparked to life and shattered. From there it formed into Solaris personal crest which was a black one inside the burning sun itself.

Solaris then raised his hand once more and those creatures from before showed up to make an announcement for him. "WE BRING TO YOU OUR REPRESENTATIVES FOR THE QUEENS BLADE! SHOW US THE FULL MIGHT OF THIS CONTINENTS WARRIORS OR BRING FORTH AN ENVOY!" The forms invoked as they all saw this.

"FAILURE TO DO SO IS SUCCESS IN DISPLEASING THE GREAT ONES!" another spoke out it was clear Solaris was not pulling his punches.

(Group)

Tomoe collapsed to the ground as she was gasping for breath. "Such a malevolent aura." Tomoe gasped as she never sensed something so evil before in her life.

"Damn." Risty gasped as she had her mace and shield drawn but they were rattling showing that Risty despite her brute strength was shaking in her boots. In fact he only ones who were not affected by this was Aster, Kaguya, and Dilan for obvious reasons. It was clear Solaris wasn't just intimidating his foes he was showing the Continent his power and as per usual he never does things in spares. They knew what was about to happen would be recorded in history as the greatest battle in all of the Continent.

(Solaris)

Solaris then nodded to Kira who then breathed in before clapping her hands together causing the ominous creatures who delivered their message to vanish. All in all if Solaris had to critique himself he did exactly as he intended, intimidated the continent and showed them his might. Now it was simply the waiting game for them to see who this world would send to challenge him or how the other Guilds would respond to this show of might he had put on.

Time can only tell with the grains of sand.

(TBC)

ESKK: That's the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review before leaving. Anyway until next time I will say here ja-ne.


End file.
